Ultima: The Crossing of Universes
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: A boy named Nick goes on an exciting adventure to save the universe and other universes from cartoon villains with the help of Spongebob and all the other cartoons. Get ready to read the ULTIMATE CARTOON CROSSOVER! No kiddin'.
1. Prologue

In a small town there lived a 15 year old boy named Nick. Nick lived in a house that was between the two houses that his best friends Anthony and Wayne live in. His father was the mayor of the town Nick lived in and his mother was a great inventor. His little brother and sister Oliver and Angela are the imps of Nick's family if you know what I mean. His big sister Sadie always kept them under control but now she is at college and is no longer there to help Nick calm them down. Nick also has another friend named Kristy who he secretly has a crush on. But unfortunately he doesn't have the nerve to go up and talk to her. He also doesn't have the nerve to stand up to Marlon. Marlon is a bully at Nick's school who always liked to beat up and torment Nick for the fun of it. Every day Nick, Anthony, and Wayne ride their bikes to the city and by snacks and video games with which to watch TV and play video games with. Nick is always addicted to the television ever since his parents got him that 22'' plasma screen TV on his 15th birthday. Nick used to be a good boy who always got good grades in school and did community service for the town. He was great and never let anything distract him from doing his jobs. But that was all because he never had a TV and now that he's got one his grades suddenly began to plummet and he skipped doing his jobs. All he'd ever do is lie on his butt the whole day and watch TV and play video games all day long. He might seem lazy, but he might just be destined to do great things. It might just be that boy who will save not just the universe, but other universes as well.


	2. Meet Nick

Here's my first chapter. There aren't any cartoons in it yet. But don't worry. They will come.

* * *

(In the ruins of what used to be a large city stood a lone knight with a large sword. There was no sign of life anywhere. The sky was filled with red clouds. No sunlight. Suddenly, to the knights surprise, a dark figure approached him. As if on cue, lighting struck in the background behind him. That dark figure started to laugh maniacally when he saw who he was up against. He raised a large staff and with it formed a large fireball with which to destroy the knight. The ball of flames was shot and. . .)

??: Nick!

(A silhouetted figure with a high voice appeared by the knights side and they both started to battle. At that moment, a teenage boy wakes up stretching his arms as he could barely open his eyes.)

Nick: Huh? Whoa. Another strange dream. I don't think I've ever had a dream like that before. Who was that person next to the knight. Strange. He almost sounded like. . .

Oliver: HEY!

Nick: WHA!

(Nick falls off of his bed after getting his rude awakening from his fiendish little brother and sister, Oliver and Angela. Both of them enter his room and laugh at his humiliation.)

Nick: Gah! Why you little. . . .

(Nick quickly gets up and chases Oliver and Angela all around the house until they get to the kitchen. Soon, Nick is tired and out of breath.)

Nick: (pant pant) I'll (pant) get you . . . you (pant) little . . .

(He falls on the floor from exhaustion. The two kids come back to taunt him some more.)

Angela: Aww. What's wrong? Are you too lazy to catch up with us?

(Oliver and Angela chuckled as he got back up.)

Nick: I dislike you two with great intensity.

(The two terrible kids leave as Nick heads up to the cupboard. He grabs a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal, then heads for the fridge and grab some milk. He pours the cereal in the bowl. Then he pours milk in the cereal. But before Nick got a taste, the bowl suddenly started to explode in his face. Milk dripped from Nicks soaking head as he heared Oliver and Angela chuckling from in the living room.)

Nick: IMPS!

(Nick runs out of the room and once again chases after them. They got away again. Nick is too tired to run after the last chase.)

Nick: Grrrrrr! If Sadie was here, she'll fix you two up good!

(Nicks dad then entered the living room tp see Nick lying on the floor from exhaustion.)

Dad: Nick what happened?

Nick: It's the imps! They woke me up, and they called me lazy, and the milk just self-destructed on me!

Dad: Oliver! Angela! Go to your room!

Oliver and Angela: Aww!

(The two kids go up the stairs to their room as the grumble swears to themselves.)

Dad: (sigh) Nick, I know things are a little different since Sadie left for college and your mother went to that invention company in Japan. But you just got to learn to let these things go. Things like this always happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Nick: (sigh) You're right dad. Maybe a little TV would get my mind out of the negative area.

Dad: Don't watch too much television. You volunteered to clean up the baseball stadium today, remember?

Nick: I won't forget.

(His dad left the house to go do his job. He is the mayor.)

* * *

(Nick went upstairs to his room to watch TV. He sat on his couch, turned on the TV, and started flipping channels. Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Toon Disney, and then he stopped at Nickelodeon. An episode of Spongebob Squarepants was on. It was The Camping Episode. Suddenly, while watching Spongebob, he thought of something.)

Nick: Wait a minute. That voice. Where have I heard that voice before other than television?

(Nick then thought about that dream he had last night. There was the town in ruins, the dark figure, the black fireball, and the voice.)

Nick: That voice from my dream. Nah, it can't be. It was just a dream. Like all of my other dreams.

??: Yeah? Well keep dreaming.

(After hearing what might've been Spongebobs voice coming from somewhere in his room, he started to freak out.)

Nick: AUGH! I knew it! I'm not crazy!

Oliver: Yes you are!

Nick: Shut up Oliver!

(Nick immediately ran out of the house and went straight to the two houses that were next door to him, home of his two best friends, Anthony and Wayne. When he found out they weren't home, he went to the park.)

* * *

(They were there, as well as two other teens. His secret crush, Kristy and his biggest rival, Marlon.)

Wayne: Dude you're here.

Anthony: Nick? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up at the baseball stadium?

Nick: That can wait. Now listen, I was watching TV and. . . .

(Nick paused for a second when he thought about what would happen if he told his friends about his dream.)

Nick: Wait. Never mind. You'll just think I'm crazy.

Kristy: You can tell us. We'll understand.

(Much to Marlons entertainment, he decides to torment him.)

Marlon: Ha-ha! What's wrong Dork King?! Tongue-tied?! Well let me tie it up even more!

Anthony: Lay off Marlon!

Marlon: Why don't you just make me?!

(Marlon raised his fist at Anthony, and he backs up a bit.)

Kristy: Allow me. Ahem.

(She seemed nice and peaceful at first until Kristy grabbed Marlon by his collar and started yelling in his face with an angry look.)

Kristy: NOW SEE HERE! NICK IS A VERY NICE GUY! YOU'D BETTER BACK OFF OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNCHED SO HARD, YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!

(And with that, Kristy dropped Marlon on the floor. Everybody was stupefied at Kristys fury toward Nicks tormentor.)

Wayne: Dude!

Marlon: Oh, whatever! Who'd want to hang out with you losers anyway?!

(Marlon leaves the park. As he leaves, everyone listens to what Nick had to say.)

Anthony: Nick? Nick? Nick!?

Nick: What!? Huh? Oh, right. Guys! You'll never believe what just happened!

Wayne: Try us. We're gullible.

Nick: Spongebob was actually talking to me! He was right in my room and he actually talked to me! I didn't see him, but I did hear him!

(Everyone was puzzled at what Nick just said.)

Wayne: Um. . . .yeah. . .We're not that gullible.

Anthony: Uh Nick, are you feeling alright?

Nick: Sure. Never better. Why?

Anthony: Maybe we should go see your dad.

Kristy: Maybe we should.

Wayne: Hey look! A parade! The mayor is on that float over there!

(All of Nick's friends run towards the mayors float. However, Nick tried to stop them.)

Nick: Guy's wait! Don't! If you tell dad he'll take away my TV!

(But Nicks friends kept running to the mayors float. They all wave to the mayor but Nick tackled them in an attempt to stop them and they landed in front of the float.)

Dad: What the!

(The float completely misses Nick and his friends and swerves out of control. It crashes into a lamppost and the mayor goes flying and lands in a puddle on the side of the road.)

Wayne: Uh. Well that's. . . .one way of. . . .getting. . . .his. . .attention. (gulp)

* * *

(After the incident, Anthony, Wayne, and Kristy told Nicks dad about what happened and they went back home. Nick was dragged into the house by his dad and was given a strict talking to.)

Dad: What was that all about?! You completely embarrassed me at the parade and you missed your job to clean the baseball stadium!

Nick: But this time it is true. Spongebob really was here. I didn't see him, but I know he exists!

Dad: He is just a cartoon character. Cartoons don't exist.

Nick: How would you know that! I just have these dreams, and the cartoons were there. And when I wake up, I hear them all day long.

Dad: Oh-no. Not this again. Son do you know why I am the mayor?

Nick: (sigh) Because you care about the people.

Dad: That, and I am so busy running this town, so you have to do what I say to make my job less stressful.

Nick: I don't see what this has to do with that dream I just had.

Dad: Just had?! You've had a whole bunch of ridiculous dreams every day of the week. You just told me. Monday: "Lilo and Stitch were fighting burglars." Wednesday: "You saw the Warner Bros. smack someone with a hammer." Thursday: "You were flying with the Powderpuff Girls."

Nick: Powerpuff!

Dad: Whatever! Look Nick you've been acting like this ever since we got you that TV. If you can't be responsible for your actions, then I guess I don't know what to say. I'm sorry but I'm taking that television away from you.

Nick: WHAT?! THAT' IS SO. . . .

Dad: Enough! My decision is final.

(Nick storms out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut on the way up. His Dad heaved a big sigh and went to the phone to call his wife. Instead of picking up the phone, a message was heard.)

Phone: We're sorry. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave me a message. beep

(Dad hung up the phone with much despair.)

Dad: Oh, honey. If only you were here, you'd know what to do.

* * *

(Back in Nick's bedroom, Nick tries desperately to stay awake to prevent having anymore of those crazy dreams. But the longer he stayed awake the sleepier he got. He then fell down on the couch like a sack of potatoes. But before he even closed his eyes, the window slammed right open. Nick awoke instantly and saw the same dark figure from his dreams. Nick started to freak out.)

Dark Figure: At last! The barrier between your world and others is broken!

Nick: You. . .you're not real! You're just a figment of my imagination! See? My hand goes right through you!

(Nick attempted to touch the dark figure but he raised his hand and seized Nicks arm. Nick screamed in pain as the dark figure squeezed his arm even more.)

Dark Figure: Finally, your mine at last! Hahahahahahahaha!

Nick: Hey! What's going on?! Help!

Dark Figure: You, you belong to me!

Nick: Dad! Anyone! Help! There's a freaky dark shadow guy in my room!

Dark Figure: Forget it! They can't hear you! They can't protect you!

Nick: What do you want from me?!

Dark Figure: Simple. I WANT. . . .

(Before the dark figure could finish his sentence, a white vortex opened up.)

Dark Figure: Gah! You meddling again!

(The dark figure dropped Nick on the floor and opened up a dark portal and exit Nicks room. When he left, a silhouetted figure jumped out of the white vortex. Nick couldn't tell who it is yet.)

Nick: Who . . . who are you?

??: No time for that. Come with me if you want to live.

Nick: Terminator?

??: What? No! Just follow me!

(Nick jumped into the white vortex and followed the mysterious person. Due to his fatigue, he started to fall asleep. Where he will end up is a mystery.)

* * *

What happened to Nick? Who can say? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. The Arrival of a New Hero

Here it is! The next chapter! This one features all kinds of fun characters. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Nick woke up after his sleep.)

Nick: Whoa. What a crazy dream. . . . .ungh. . . . .huh?

(Nick looked around and was in for quite a shock noticed that he was not at his house but the ruins in an old building that had been demolished probably five or ten years ago.)

Nick: AHHHHHHHH! What is this?! Where am I?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

??: I think I can explain.

(A small figure approached Nick. It was hiding in the shadows so Nick couldn't make out who it was.)

Nick: Who are you?

(Suddenly, two more figures if front of Nick and stepped out of the shadows. They looked like a bunch of weird cartoons cats. One wore a red hat and blue shirt. The other was wearing some light brown pants but no shirt. And the other was a girl with a pink dress and bow.)

Yakko and Wakko: We're the Warner Brothers.

Dot: And Warner Sister.

Nick: What the! OK. Now I am definitely dreaming.

Dot: Oh? If this was a dream would I do this?

(Dot jumped on Nick and gave him a big fat kiss.)

Nick: Blech!

Wakko: Or this?

(Wakko grabbed a pair of scissors and cut all of Nick's hair off.)

Yakko: Or what about. . . .

Nick: OK! Stop! Enough! This is real! I get it!

Yakko: Hmm. I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks.

Nick: So if I'm not dreaming then what is going on?

Wakko: I don't see anything going on anything. Unless these two things are having. . .

(Before Wakko could finish, Yakko blew a kiss to everyone and said.)

Yakko: Good night everybody!

Nick: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Yakko: Tone down the language baldy. We'll show you.

(The Warner Bros. (and Warner sister) grab Nick's hands and legs and drag him out of the demolished building.)

Nick: Uh. . . .Where exactly are you taking me?

Wakko: You'll see. But you won't like it.

Dot: I know I don't.

(Once the Warners exit the building with Nick, he sees that they are in the same town ruins, like from Nicks dream.)

Nick: I know this place. I had a dream about it once.

Dot: Look familiar?

Nick: Um, no. Not exactly.

Yakko: Maybe you should see this.

(Yakko grabs Nicks hand and shows him the building they were just in. It looked very familiar, like it was his. . .)

Nick: My house! Wait a minute! This is the town I live in!

Wakko: Correction. Used to be the town you lived in.

Yakko: That's right. This is the future. twenty years into the future to be exact.

Nick: What happened? How long has it been like this?

Dot: It's been like this ever since those villains came around and started destroying everything like a Tyrannosaurus Rex (Wrecks)!

Nick: Villains?

Wakko: Yeah. Villains.

Nick: What kinds of villains?

Yakko: All kinds of villains. Maleficent, Pete, Lex Luther, Doc Ock, you name it.

Nick: So, all those dreams I had back then were a sign that something terrible was about to happen?

Dot: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

(Confetti suddenly falls on Nick.)

Nick: One more question. Those villains you mentioned. Was there also a big shadowy dark figure with them?

(They all gasped and started freaking out and flying all around while screaming their heads off (literally!).)

Nick: Was it something I said?

Yakko: Sounds like the Organization is getting close!

Dot: That guy is the one who caused most of this!

Wakko: He's totally bogus!

Nick: But what did he want me for?

Wakko: I don't know.

Dot: Yeah we just saw you lying on the ground. How did you get here anyway?

Nick: Well, I was asleep and this dark figure came into my room and grabbed me. I didn't know what he wanted. He was about to tell me but this silhouetted figure appeared from this white portal and saved me from that dark figure. Then you guys showed up.

Dot: Wow. That was a close call for you. I think we have a clue on who saved you back there.

Wakko: Terminator?

Dot: No! The Society!

Wakko: I knew that.

Nick: The Society? Who are they?

Yakko: The Society is a large group that was formed after those villains came along. Their leader Spongebob kept trying to think of new ways to rid this town of those villains.

Nick: Spongebob! I knew it! I wasn't hallucinating!

Yakko: WHEN YOU'RE DONE TALKING TO YOURSELF, I'D LIKE TO FINISH! Anyway, but the villains are almost unbeatable and they formed their own group called the Organization. (Not to be confused with the Kingdom Hearts Organization.) It's like the Society only it's the exact opposite.

Wakko: Like Pinky and the Brain.

Nick: Do they know anything about that dark figure?

Dot: Well we'll never find out by standing here. Let's go.

(And they leave to go find the Society.)

Nick: Hey wait a minute! If I'm here, won't everybody wonder where I am?

Yakko: No problemo. We've got that taken care of.

* * *

(Back at Nicks house in the present, Nicks dad enters his room and wakes him up from bed.)

Dad: Nick. Wake up. It's time for school.

(As soon as Nicks dad leaves the room, Nick gets out of bed. But it's not Nick who is in bed, it was a robot that looks exactly like Nick. And controlling it from inside were two rats. One had a large head and a zigzagged tail. The other was taller but less intelligent than the other rat.)

Brain: sigh I don't know why we're doing this job in the first place.

Pinky: Aw c'mon Brain. It's actually quite comfortable in here. Narf.

Brain: In the mean time, we must prepare tomorrow night.

Pinky: Gee Brain. What are we doing tomorrow night?

Brain: The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!

_They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain._

* * *

(After 45 minutes of walking, the Warners and Nick come across an old baseball stadium.)

Wakko: There it is. The Society Hideout.

Nick: Hey. That was the baseball stadium my friends used to go to all the time. I was supposed to clean it up the other day.

Dot: Wow. You didn't do a very good job.

Nick: Well I was supposed to clean before I came here.

Wakko: Well why didn't you do it?

Nick: I was kinda watching cartoons.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: REALLY?!

Dot: Were you watching our show?

Nick: Uh, no. I was watching Spongebob.

(Yakko, Wakko, and Dot each heaved a big sigh.)

Wakko: It figures. He gets all the attention.

(They come to the entrance and knocked on the door. A panel on the door slid open showing two green eyes. The eyes looked down and notice the Warners.)

??: Are you followed?

Yakko: No.

??: Then who's that behind you?

Yakko: A friend who followed us.

(Yakko pushed Nick forward to show the person at the front door.)

??: Alright. I'll bring you in.

(The person closed the panel and opened the door. The person who appeared was a white haired boy in a black jumpsuit.)

Nick: Danny Fenton!

Danny: Shhhh! Not so loud! They might hear us.

Nick: Who might hear us?

Wakko: The Organization. Doi!

Danny: Come on in, quickly.

(They go inside and shut the door behind them. They all walk down the halls where the concession stands used to be. Soon, Danny opens up another door which was labeled "Leader". Everybody enters inside.)

Nick: So, who is your leader?

Dot: You'll find out soon enough.

(At the end of the room, they meet the leader of the Society. A small, yellow, square sponge.)

Spongebob: Hi Danny! Hi Warners! Hi. . .uh, who are you.

Nick: Spongebob?!

Spongebob: Hi Spongebob!

Nick: No that's your name.

Spongebob: But who are you.

Nick: I'm Nick. And. . .

Danny: We think he might be the one Spongebob.

Spongebob: HE IS?! OH BOY! IT'S FINALLY TIME!

Nick: Time for what?

Spongebob: Danny, Warners, leave this room.

Wakko: Yes your royal sponginess.

(Danny and the Warners exit the room leaving Nick with Spongebob.)

Nick: Spongebob, would you mind telling me what's going on?

Spongebob: One minute. First I must make a big announcement. Follow me.

(Nick follows Spongebob out of the room and up some stairs. The stairs lead to a large balcony which faces the old baseball field. When Nick looked down, he was stunned at what he saw. Cartoons! The stadium is completely crowded with all kinds of heroes seen from TV shows, movies, and video games.)

Nick: This has to be too good to be true!

Spongebob: Everyone! May I have your attention please?!

(Everyone turned to face Spongebob in the balcony,)

Spongebob: Behold, the chosen one has finally come!

(Everyone in the stadium cheers.)

Nick: This is incredible! All these characters all in one place! Where did they all come from? I thought all characters that I saw on various entertainment forms weren't real.

Spongebob: Oh, no we're real alright, just in the minds of kids like you.

Nick: I can't wait to show my dad! He is gonna be so freaked out!

Spongebob: I'm sure he will be. Now about the incident. . .

Nick: What incident?

Spongebob: Well, how can I explain this without making it confusing? Uh, are you familiar with the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour?

Nick: Yes.

Spongebob: Remember how Timmy Turner wished himself into Jimmy Neutrons universe?

Nick: Are you saying you are all from different universes?

Spongebob: Yes. Somehow, villains from different universes formed a huge group and brought all of us here. When we met each other, we've formed our own team to stop the Organization. As you know, we called ourselves the Society. So far, we've had a few victories, but oh so many losses. It's only a matter of time before the they rule everything once and for all. But there's still hope. We heard that somewhere in this universe, and other universes, there is a special weapon that has the power to save all worlds. But the Organization is after it too.

Nick: A weapon? What kind of weapon is it?

Spongebob: Not sure. But it could control the fate of all universes if not retrieved in time. We've searched everywhere, but no luck.

Nick: How do we find it?

Spongebob: With your help.

Nick: ME!

Spongebob: Yes. We were informed from a mysterious source that a boy from the past of this world will be the savior of us all. We picked you because you know so much about us and our enemies.

Nick: But I'm not a warrior.

Spongebob: Neither am I. The point is, we need to get that weapon, or all the universes are toast. And I don't mean the good kind of toast.

Nick: But what can I do?

(Suddenly, a lightning bolt was heard from far away. It wasn't the coming of a storm. It was something much worse.)

Nick: What was that?!

Spongebob: THE ORGANIZATION!! HOW DID THEY FIND OUR SECRET HIDEOUT?!

(Everyone suddenly looks at Wakko angrily.)

Wakko: What? I didn't spill the beans.

Yakko: There's a can of spilt bean right beside you.

(Wakko looks at the can of beans right next to him.)

Wakko: Oops.

Spongebob: EVERYBODY EVACUATE!!

(Everyone in the stadium began to scatter as they try to find the exits. Spongebob jumps down from the balcony to find an exit as well.)

Spongebob: Nick! C'mon!

Nick: Are you crazy?! I can't jump from this thing!

Dot: You can do it! Cats always land on their feet!

Nick: I'm not a cat!

Dot: It's not my problem!

(Suddenly, lightning struck the balcony and and it began to crumble as Nick began to fall with it.)

Spongebob: Nick! I got you!

(Spongebob runs up to the spot where Nick was about to land and dives face first on the spot. Nick lands on Spongebob. Since he was soft and spongy, Nick wasn't hurt when he fell.)

Nick: Thanks.

Spongebob: Don't mention it. Now please get off my back!

(Nick gets off of Spongebob and look for the exits. All of them were blocked off by rubble except for one. The two of them run for the exit as well as fourteen other people. Three of them were the Warners, while the other eleven consisted of a humanoid mouse, duck, and dog, a Hawaian girl with a wierd blue alien dog, a blue genie, a red dragon, a muscular guy wearing an aprin, another humanoid duck wearing a purple shirt, cape, and mask, and a red-haired teenage girl with a blond-haired boy.)

Mickey: Spongebob! To the exit!

(Everyone runs to the exit but it just got blocked by a massive lightning bolt. After the hit, a cloud of black smoke covered the exit so there was no escape.)

Nick: Who is that?!

Spongebob: Oh-no! It's worse than I thought! The leader of the Organization!

(A dark smoke cleared up and a witch wearing a black and purple dress approached them. She held a staff with a green orb on it. On her head were two fiendish looking demon horns. Indeed, this was the Organizations leader.)

Nick: Maleficent?! She's the leader of the Organization?!

Kronk: Yeah! And she's about to turn us all into little tiny smears on the floor, which might not be a good thing. Actually it's kind of the opposite of a good thing. It's a very bad thing. Yeah. Bad.

Spongebob: How did you find us!?

??: Over here.

(Everybody turned to see little green microscopic creature with one eye hiding under Wakko's hat with a walkie talkie in his stubby little hands.)

Spongebob: Plankton?

Wakko: Augh! A cockroach!

(Wakko flicked Plankton off of his head and he goes flying while screaming bloody murder.)

Plankton: AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!!

(Plankton crashes into a wall and lands face-frst on the floor.)

Plankton: Ouch.

Wakko: OK. So it was partially my fault.

Maleficent: Enough nonsense. You fools have interfered in our affairs long enough. I shall no longer stay hiding while you continue to exist. Prepare to be destroyed.

(Maleficent raised her staff and started casting spells on the group. Everybody ran as they narrowly dodged and avoided her spells. No one could get to her for a chance to attack. They ran up to a fallen pillar in the stadium and hid behind it for protection. Maleficent continued to cast spells at them as the pillar took most of the blows.)

Genie: Wait a minute! What am I doing? I'm just as magical as she is!

(Genie gets out of hiding and transforms into a huge fighting robot somewhat similar to Optimus Prime from Transformers. Genie aims a laser cannon at the witch.)

Genie: OK you witch. Give me your best sho. . . .

(Maleficent casts a lightning spell on Genie. It was clearly powerful enough to beat him.)

Genie: OWWWWW!! Dang. My magic just ain't what it used to be.

(Genie goes back to hiding behind the pillar with his friends.)

Maleficent: I'm very amused with your cowardice.

(Maleficent prepares a huge green fireball to launch at the pillar.)

Goofy: Here comes the big one!

Wakko: It's hopeless! Game over! Game over man!

Darkwing: We're never gonna beat her this way!

Yakko: She's the leader of the Organization. What did you expect?

(Nick looks behind the pillar at Maleficents staff. Nick has an idea, but frowned at how it may turn out if he failed.)

Nick: Hold on. I've got a plan. gulp I hope. Genie, can you be a mirror?

Genie: For what?

Nick: You'll see.

(Genie did as Nick said and became a mirror. Nick grabbed Genie by the handle and jumped out from behind the pillar. Nick charges at Maleficent with Genie in his hands.)

Maleficent: Wha?! It's you!

Spongebob: Nick! What are you doing?! You'll get fried!

Genie: Uh, Nick? Where exactly are you going with this?

(Maleficent cast the fireball spell on Nick. Nick jumps out of the way almost getting hit. When the fireball missed, Nick pulled out Genie as a mirror and continued to charge. Maleficent cast another spell on Nick, except this one won't miss. Nick flashes out Genie and uses him to deflect Maleficents fireball spell. The fireball bounces back and hit Maleficent dead on.)

Maleficent: Gah! You little brat! You and your friends will pay!

(Maleficent being peeved over her loss opened up a dark portal and dissappears into it. Plankton who just got up after being flicked off by Wakko followed Maleficent.)

Plankton: Hey! Wait up!

(Plankton entered the portal as it began to close.)

Nick: Phew. That was tense.

(Everyone was astounded by Nicks bravery toward a powerful oppenent he's never faced before, especially when it was the Organizations leader. Everybody got out of hiding and circled around Nick.)

Mickey: Gosh, that was very brave of you.

Jake: Yo, that was sweet!

Kronk: Yeah, he's a superhero. Well he's not a superhero with all the powers that superheroes have you know like super strength and super speed and ice breath and shape shifting and. . . .

Darkwing: ALRIGHT!! WE GET THE IDEA!!

Genie: Woo hoo! You are amazing! A guy like you must come around every 200 millennia or so!

(Genie hugs Nick tightly.)

Nick: Yeah. Thanks guys.

Spongebob: Barnacles! I just remembered something. What if Maleficent comes back?

Yakko: Well, way to kill the mood Cheesebob.

Spongebob: Um, it's Spongebob.

Mickey: You're right. Being the leader of the Organization, I wouldn't expect Maleficent to give up so easily. She must have a plan B.

Nick: How will we know if Maleficent comes back?

Kim: I'll call Wade. I think he might figure something out.

(Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator to call someone. A video screen showed a black-haired fat kid with a bunch of computers in his room.)

Wade: Hey Kim. What's up?

Kim: Wade, can you track down Maleficent?

Wade: I don't know Kim. It's almost impossible. But I'll see what I can do.

Kim: Please and thank you.

(Wade types on his keyboards to find Maleficent but suddenly, his system gets fried and the Kimmunicator shuts off.)

Kim: Wade!

(Kims cell phone rings and she answers it. Wade was on the phone.)

Kim: Wade, are you all right?

Wade: My. . . .my system. It's fried! FRIED!!

Kim: Wade focus, what happened?

Wade: I don't know! They were working fine a minute ago!

(Wades fax machine then prints out message saying "Ignorant users, obey the MCP." Then it shows a smug digital face on it.)

Wade: It was the Organization. They're on to us. Grrrrr! They will pay for spiking my system!

Kim: Yeah. I'm sure your having a difficult moment but please calm down. Thanks for your help anyways.

Jake: Hold up. I thought I heard something. Ear of the dragon.

(Jakes left ear turns into a dragon ear and listens.)

Jake: Uh-oh!

Ron: Uh-oh good or uh-oh bad?

Jake: Really bad. There are heartless coming this way!

Nick: Heartless? You mean the Kingdom Hearts heartless?

Yakko: Yeah. What else?

Stitch: Heartless!

Lilo: Look! They're here!

(Lilo points to the heartless.)

Kronk: AUGH!!

Mickey: I knew it. This is Maleficents doing.

(Everyone in the stadium prepared for battle. As everyone else was about to attack, Nick noticed something shining on the ground, like a crystal.)

Nick: What's this?

(When Nick pulled the shiny object from the ground, he was surprised to see that it wasn't just a crystal, but a sword also.)

Nick: Whoa! It's a sword!

(As soon as he pulled out the sword, it started glowing. A huge white aura from the sword covered everyone.)

Nick: What? What's going on?

(As the heartless entered the stadium and everyone started to attack, everybody suddenly dissappeared. The heartless dumbfounded exited the stadium. What has become of the group, who can say?)

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon. Hang tight.


	4. The Big Pirate Battle

Here's the next chapter. This one is a little different. Aside from cartoons, my fiction is also gonna star a few live action movie characters. This is one of them. Now get to reading.

* * *

(Maleficent and Plankton entered from the dark portal into a very dark room. In the room was a big table lined with many chairs. On it was a crystal ball were the Organization can see into. Also in the room were seven other villains. One was a fat anthropomorphic cat with a smug grin on his face. Another was a huge alien that sort of looks like a shark. Another was a small furry gerbil-like creature, obviously the shark aliens boss. Another was a yellow alien who loves to eat sandwiches. He almost resembles Stitch except he can talk in english. The fifth villain was a king who had terrifying face. Its face was a skull with horns on top of it. The villain next to him was a woman wearing a white coat. In her hand was a stick that she uses to turn people into stone. The last villain in the room was a small but powerful sorceror. However, this one was different from most other sorcerors. His main difference from the other villains was that he is a PIG! The seven villains watched as Maleficent and Plankton enter the room.)

625: Uh-oh, looks like someone had a rough night.

Gantu: 625! Our apologies Maleficent.

Maleficent: Save your apologies! I was just defeated humiliatingly.

Pete: Don't you worry Maleficent. I'll take care of them Society jerks.

Maleficent: No need. I already sent an army of Heartless to eliminate them.

Jadis: It won't do any good. The Society has powers that far surpass ours.

Maleficent: Are you questioning my efforts?

Jadis: No, I mean that they survived.

Maleficent: WHAT? But how?

(Jadis brings up what happened over the crystal ball that was on the table. It shows Nick and the Society teleporting away from the Heartless.)

Hamsterviel: What is this? Who is that boy?

625: I'm don't know, but he sure seems smart.

Maleficent: Wait! That sword! Impossible! That boy found it before we did!

Horned King: For all we know, he's probably learned of that swords true power. This could really jeopardize our plans. He must be destroyed.

Maleficent: Indeed we must.

(The door opens and in walks a pirate captain who looks soaking wet. His face was an octopus with tentacles acting as his beard. He also had a huge lobster claw acting as his right arm.)

Chuckles: Eww! He's dripping seawater all over the floor. Look at this, I just cleaned it and now it's simply ruined.

Maleficent: I have an important task for you Davey Jones.

Davey Jones: I shall not fail.

(Maleficent opens up a portal for Davey to go through. Then he cast a spell on Davey that makes him invincible.)

Maleficent: With that, you cannot be harmed by the Societys forces. Now go! Destroy Nick and anyone else who stands in your way!

Davey Jones: Happy to ablige Maleficent. Pete, Gantu, 625, Plankton, Chuckles, Hamsterwiel, let's go!

Hamsterviel: It's Hamsteviel! Not Hamsterwiel!

(With that, Davey Jones, Pete, 625, Gantu, Hamsterviel, Chuckles, and Plankton go through while Maleficent, Jadis, and the Horned King stay behind.)

* * *

(A portal opened up and spewed out Nick, Spongebob, and everyone else. They all landed on a wooden floor.)

Donald: Wak! What happened?

Jake: That was messed up.

Spongebob: Nick, what did you do?

Nick: I don't know. When those Heartless attacked, I found what looked like a crystal but it was actually a sword and now we're suddenly here.

Goofy: Uh, where is here?

(Everyone looked around and notice that they are all on a big pirate ship.)

Dot: I think we're on a pirate ship.

Yakko: Gee, what was your first clue?

Spongebob: Wait a minute.

(Spongebob takes a good look at the sword Nick held.)

Spongebob: That sword. HOLY FISHPASTE! COULD IT BE? NICK FOUND THE ULTIMASWORD!

(Everyone gasped.)

Nick: The what?

Spongebob: The weapon I told you about. The one that formed the Society and the Organization. The ultimasword is a sword of unpredictable power. Maleficent and the other villains have been looking for that sword so many times but never found it. We couldn't find it either.

Nick: But it was at your hideout.

Kronk: Well we kinda figured that it'd be the last place we'd ever look. Well actually we never thought to look there at all really.

Mickey: Well all that matters is Nick found the sword.

Spongebob: That's right. Don't let it out of your sight. The ultimasword is as precious as a nice evenly cooked krabby patty.

Nick: Uh. . . .right. Say, whose ship are we on anyway?

?: You're trespassing on the Black Pearl mate.

(Nick and the others look around for who said that. They all notice a person under the shadow of a mast.)

Spongebob: Who are you?

(The person walked out from the shadow of the mast. It was a pirate. He was wearing a red bandana and had a mustache and beads hanging from locks of his hair.)

Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow if you please. And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave.

Kim: Now hold on Jack.

Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack.

Kim: We're not trespassing. We got on here on accident.

Nick: Don't worry Jack. We'll get off.

(Nick raised his sword in the air and prepared to teleport everyone off the Black Pearl.)

Nick: Okay sword, do your stuff!

(But nothing happened.)

Nick: Uh, OK. Maybe now!

(Still nothing.)

Nick: Now! Uh, now, now, now, now, now you stupid sword!

Jack Sparrow: Now kid, what kind of fool do you take me for?

Nick: I don't get it. Why didn't it work?

Yakko: Mabye the batteries fell out.

Kronk: I've got some.

(Kronk pulled out some batteries from his pocket. But due to an unfortunate turn of events, a seagull comes and grabs all of Kronks batteries.)

Kronk: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, that was unfortunate.

Mickey: It's not batteries, it's Nick. You see Nick, the sword can't do everything by itself. You also have to focus on your power within the sword to make it work.

Nick: How do I do that?

Jack Sparrow: (sigh) This is wasting my time.

Donald: Now see here. . . .

(Suddenly, a cannonball was fired at the Black Pearl. Everyone started to lose balance as they nearly fell off the ship.)

Spongebob: What the barnacles was that?

(Genie pulls out a field guide and thumbs through it.)

Genie: Let me check the field guide. Hmm. Let me see.

Lilo: Pirate ship!

Genie: Aha! According to the field guide, it's just an underwater earthquake.

Darkwing: It's a pirate ship you big blue moron! Look in front of you!

(Everybody sees a big huge ship that fired the cannonball coming right at them.)

Genie: WHAT? YOU DARE DOUBT THE MIGHTY FIELD GUIDE?

Nick: Look out! They're firing another!

(A cannonball was fired and hit the ship again.)

Jack Sparrow: Look!

(On the ship was a crew of all sorts of villains. Davey Jones, Pete, Gantu, 625, Hamsterviel, Plankton, Chuckles, and fourteen other villains. Danny Phantoms frail foe: the Box Ghost, the haunted spirit of Bikini Bottom: The Flying Dutchman, the alien invader and his diwitted robot sidekick: Zim and GIR, the lightsaber wielding droid: General Greivous, the two enemies of the Xiaolin Warriors: Jack Spicer and Chase Young, the wicked anti-fairy: Anti-Cosmo, the two boring pixies: HP and Sanderson, Timmy Turners everyday tormentors: Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Francis, and Macs jerky big brother: Terrence.)

Ron: That would be so cool if it wasn't the last thing we were going to see.

Jack Sparrow: I'll steer the ship. Everyone else fire at them.

Spongebob: Aye-aye captain. Wow that sounds so cool.

(Everyone got into their positions. Stitch grabbed some cannonballs and gave them to Kim, Ron, Spongebob, and, Nick. They loaded up the cannon's and aimed steadily. Genie transformed into a sea captain and gives out the orders.)

Genie: Fire!

(The cannonballs were fired at Davey Jones' ship. Three cannonsballs hit the ship while one phased through the Box Ghost as he got in a feeble position. The Box Ghost opened his eyes looking victorious.)

Box Ghost: Ha-ha! Oof!

(The moment was short lived as he got hit by another cannonball.)

Davey Jones: Hamsterwiel, tell Gantu to defend the ship!

Hamsterviel: It's Hamsterviel! HAMSTERVIEL!

Davey Jones: Just hop to it you rat!

Hamsterviel: I'm a hamster! A HAMSTER!

(Hemsterviel runs around the ship to find Gantu. Once he finds him, he gives him direct orders.)

Hamsterviel: Gantu, pick up the pace!

Gantu: Yes Sir.

(Gantu grabbed his plasma cannon and repeatedly fired plasma blasts at the ship nonstop. One of the blasts almost hit genie as he transforms into a matador and raises a red sheet and the plasma blasts.)

Genie: Ole!

Kim: It's no good.

Ron: We're sunk.

Nick: Not yet. Stitch, come here!

Stitch: Yes.

(Nick whispered in stitches ears as Nick told him the plan. Stitch smiled deviously as he ran toward one of the cannons and went inside. Nick lit the fuse and Stitch was fired like a cannonball onto the ship. The villains attention was turned to Stitch as he mocks everyone of them.)

Flying Dutchman: Aye, what is that?

Anti-Cosmo: I say, let's get him.

(All the villains ran around the ship trying to catch Stitch. They were too distracted to load up more cannons.)

Davey Jones: What are you doing you ingrates? Don't waste your time on that blue pest! Fire at those swabs!

(Nick loads up another cannon and fires. The cannonball goes flying right through Davey Jones' ship and it begins to sink. Everyone throws a rope across the sea to the sinking ship for Stitch to cross. While crossing, Stitch felt a little uneasy as he crawled above the sea. Luckily, he managed to make it safely back to the Black Pearl. Davey Jones and the other villains opened up a portal which they escape into.)

Davey Jones: You won't get rid of me so easily! I will get you!

(Davey Jones went through the portal as it started to close and the ship was completely submerged.)

Jack Sparrow: Davey Jones might be defeated, but he will be coming back.

Goofy: What makes you think that?

Jack Sparrow: A pirate always knows these things.

(All the while, Nick is still trying to learn how to use the ultimasword. He starts waving it around hoping something will happen.)

Nick: Come on. Come on.

Spongebob: Nick, what's wrong?

Nick: Argh! I can't get this sword to work.

Spongebob: Nick, you have to focus your power on the sword. Think about where you want to get to. What's in your heart? Focus your emotions as well.

Nick: Thanks Spongebob. So you're saying that if I focus my power on the sword, it will work?

Spongebob: What about the sword? I was just thinking about this cool video game I played last night.

Nick: Spongebob!

Kronk: Actually, I think Spongebob has a point, in some weird metaphorical kind of way. You might want to try it out.

Nick: OK. Lets see.

(Nick holds his sword in the air with his eyes closed.)

Nick: Focus. . . . . . . .focus. . . . . . . . .focus. . . . .

(As Nick continued focusing, the entire ship rocked violently.)

Kronk: Whoa! That was so cool! Do that again!

Nick: It wasn't me.

Davey Jones: Nay. It was us.

(Davey Jones walked on board the Black Pearl through the portal he just escaped into on his ship.)

Jack Sparrow: Get off my ship!

Davey Jones: Not until I get what I want first.

Nick: And what might that be?

Barbossa: That fancy blade of yours.

Jake: Forget it you sea dog! That sword belongs to Nick!

Ron: Yeah! Get your own!

Davey Jones: I believe I haven't been very clear with you all. Surrender that blade. . .

(Barbossa snaps his fingers and all of the other villains from Barbossas ship surround our heroes.)

Davey Jones: . . . or the sharks will feast well tonight.

Pete: If I were you, I'd do what he says.

(Nick thought for a minute. He kept on questioning if it would be right to risk the lives of Spongebob and the others or if he should save his own life. After he finished thinking, he came up with his answer. He gripped the sword tightly and said. . .)

Nick: Not on your lives!

Davey Jones: I tried to be merciful, but now you forced me to take that sword from you. ATTACK!

(All the villains charge toward our heroes. Nick got into a feeble position as held the sword up to him trying to protect himself. Suddenly, a large flash from the sword blew all the villains away.)

Nick: What the?

Ron: Whoa! That was awesome.

Kronk: That was weird.

Nick: Hmm. Does this sword only work in times of great stress?

Kim: It's not over yet.

(Kim points to Davey Jones who was unharmed by the attack.)

Nick: But how? That big flash could've gotten rid of all the villains.

Davey Jones: Get up you lazy swabs and seize them!

(All the villains regained consciousness and continued their attack. A huge battle broke out on the Black Pearl. All the villains were fighting except for 625 and GIR.)

GIR: Piggy! Piggy, piggy, piggy!

625: Uh, yeah, right. Sandwich?

(625 hands GIR his sandwich.)

GIR: I like bologna. I love it good.

(GIR takes the sandwich and eats it whole.)

625: I can totally get along with you.

Zim: GIR! Protect your master!

GIR: Okey dokey.

(And GIR spontaneously exploded into a million pieces.)

Box Ghost: Beware. For I am the Box Ghost, master of all cube-like objects! Who dares challenge. . .

(Kim jumps and kicks the Box Ghost in the face.)

Box Ghost: Oooooh! So little girl! You dare challenge the king of all quadrates?

Kim: Let's just skip the lame dialogue and get this over with!

(Kim and the Box Ghost engage in battle, while Ron is tormented relentlessly by Vicky.)

Darkwing: I'm the terror that flaps in the night! I. . . .

(Before he could finish his sentence, Darkwing was hit by Chuckles' amulet.)

Darkwing: OK! Now I'm mad!

(Elsewhere on the ship, two bullies, Francis and Terrence surround Jake Long and run to pound him.)

Jake: Dragon up!

(Jake transforms into the American Dragon and flies upward. The two bullies miss Jake and end up hitting each other. On the other side of the ship, Nick desperately tries to use the ultimasword again.)

Nick: Come on! Why isn't it working?

(Pete confronts Nick who is now frightened.)

Pete: Forget it kid. Now one will save you now.

(Pete lunges toward Nick. Luckily for him, he was saved by Stitch who was rolled up into a ball and trips Pete.)

Nick: Thanks Stitch.

Stitch: Atchooga neetcha Nick.

(But then, a gun was fired at Stitch and he goes flying toward some barrels.)

Stitch: Ouchie!

(Davey Jones runs up and grabs Nick with his lobster claw threatening to crush his windpipe.)

Davey Jones: Gotcha!

(Everyone stops fighting upon seeing Nick being held hostage.)

Jack Sparrow: Spare that boy or else.

Davey Jones: I can't allow that. This boy is too much of a threat to the Organization. I'll destroy this boy and take his weapon too, and you can't do a thing about it.

Ron: Says who?

(When Ron said those words, the evil Anti-Cosmo poofed up a strand of magical rope and used to tie everyone to the mast.)

Lilo: I can't move! Stitch, can you break the ropes?

Davey Jones: Forget it little girl! These ropes cannot be broken. And as for you boy, now you shall die.

(Davey Jones prepares to end Nicks life while everyone watches in horror. When hope seemed lost, another flash occurred. Only this time it was not from the sword. That flash came from up in the sky. When the flash cleared up, a portal was visible and out from it flew Danny Phantom as he lunged down at the villains repeatedly blasting them with ghost rays. Danny then blasts Davey Jones causing him to lose his grip on Nicks neck.)

Nick: Thanks Danny. How did you get here anyways?

Danny: Well it's kind of a long story. . .

Davey Jones: Gah! You wretched ghost!

(Danny blasts Davey Jones with another ghost ray, but it still wasn't enough. Seeking the moment, Danny ran to his friends, and untied the ropes freeing everyone. Also coming out from the portal was a huge rocket. Piloting the rocket was a boy with a big head and a wacky hairdo. He wore a red shirt with a yellow atom on it.)

Jimmy: Danny, hurry up. The vortex is closing.

Danny: We better get going! Come on! Let's move!

(Everyone jumps off the Black Pearl and into Jimmys rocket. All, except for Jack Sparrow.)

Nick: Jack hurry!

Jack Sparrow: I'm not leaving the pearl! You go! I'll hold off those pirates!

Nick: But Jack!

(Jimmy flies his rocket to the vortex and it closes starts to close. All the while, Jack Sparrow stood his ground against the Organization.)

* * *

Will Jacks beat those guys? Find out next time.


	5. The Lair of the Organization

Nick goes on a rescue mission to save a certain pirate from the clutches of the Organization. He also meets some new friends along the way.

* * *

(The vortex opens up and Jimmys rocket flies out. It lands in the ruins of the town that Nick once lived in. Genie notices Nick looking depressed.)

Genie: Hey kid, what's with you?

Nick: It didn't seem right to leave Jack behind. I hope he'll be alright.

Genie: He will. If I know Jack, he's probably beaten those mugs all the way to Timbuktu.

(Stitch walks up to Nick to cheer him up.)

Stitch: Jack is alright.

(Nick then starts to smile.)

Nick: You're right. I know he'll beat them.

Spongebob: Look!

(Spongebob points toward fifteen people coming toward their group. It's more members of the Society. Their leader was a huge lion. Along side him was a cartoon rabbit with baggy red pants, a blue hedgehog, a black haired asian girl, a bucktoothed boy with a silly pink hat, two fairies hanging alongside the boy, another boy with a blue arrow on his bald head, a talking shar pei, five kids carrying 2X4 weapons, and a naked mole rat. The naked mole rat jumps onto Ron.)

Ron: RUFUS! I've missed you so much little hairless dude!

Rufus: Ron.

Danny: We heard that Nick found the ultimasword so me and Jimmy tried to open up a vortex to find you.

Kim: How did you find us?

Jimmy: I used my tracker to find you. A homing device must've gotten attached to the sword somehow.

Spongebob: Where is everyone else?

Danny: When Maleficent attacked, everyone was scattered all over the place. I ran into Jimmy Neutron and everybody else after the attack ended.

Dot: What happened after that?

Aslan: We went all over around town looking for you when we saw all of those heartless running toward the hideout. We followed them, and then there was a great flash coming from the hideout. We thought Maleficent was still there, so we ran inside to stop her.

June: But no one was in there. So we left the hideout.

Jimmy: Before I left, I found all my inventions on the floor. I then saw that the tracker was picking up a huge signal. I picked up my tracker off from the floor and noticed that the ultimasword was found.

Fu Dog: So Mr. Bighead ran right to me to show me his ridiculous invention. I whiped up a portal spell with the remaining ingredients that I had left, and the rest just explains itself.

Nick: Wow. We didn't think you guys would find us.

Kim: Well the important thing is we're together again. Let's all stick together from now on.

Fu Dog: Yeah. About that, we're kinda gonna need to take the boy out of your hands for a while.

Spongebob: What? But why?

Aslan: Maleficent is after the ultimasword. She'll know he's with you all and put you all in mortal danger. We'll have to keep Nick with us to confuse Maleficent.

Darkwing: Nonsense! He's just a kid! He's not endangering anyone!

Nick: No. It's alright. I'll go with them.

Goofy: But Nick, if you leave now, we won't be able to see you for a while!

Nick: Don't worry guys. I'll be back. I promise.

(Spongebob starts hugging Nick and crying.)

Spongebob: Oh Nick, I'll miss you so much!

Fu Dog: All right break it up. Break it up.

Aslan: Let's go.

(Nick leaves the Warners, Spongebob, Kronk, Lilo, Stitch, Genie, Jake Long, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy behind as he goes with the other group of heroes.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the dark room of the Organizations lair, Maleficent was conversing with another villain. Blue person with his head on fire.)

Hades: Are you sure you wanted to send all those villains to go with that sea salt.

Maleficent: I told Davey Jones to go and seize the ultimasword from Nick. I don't care how it's done so long as that sword is in our possession.

Hades: Sounds pretty reckless to me.

Maleficent: He will succeed. I gave him the power of invincibility. Not even the most powerful magic could assassinate him.

Hades: It's not that I'm worried about. It's his choice of crew members. I mean come on, Chuckles the Silly Piggy? There's no way he's gonna live that one down. At this rate, the Underworld will be full of Organization members.

Maleficent: Are you saying that my plan is hopeless?

Hades: Whoa! No need to get all hot-headed about it. Oh' that's good. I should write that down.

Maleficent: AWAY WITH YOU!

Hades: OK. OK. I'm out.

(Hades exits the room, and Davey Jones enters.)

Maleficent: Where is the ultimasword?

Davey Jones: They got away regrettably.

Maleficent: This wasn't part of the deal!

Davey Jones: Not so fast. I have a new plan.

(Gantu walks in the room with a certain pirate in his grip.)

Maleficent: Who is this?

Davey Jones: A friend of Nicks. His name is Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow!

Gantu: Silence!

(Gantu points a plasma gun at Jack Sparrows head threatening to fire.)

Davey Jones: He'll be our hostage. His fighting skills were very shameful.

Jack: I just tripped.

Maleficent: Hmmm. . . . Perhaps you could be of some use to me.

Jack: I've heard of beauty within, but this is a tad too far mate.

* * *

(Back with Nick and the others, they continue walking through the ruins looking for someplace safe.)

Numbuh 2: Aw man. How long have we been walking?

Numbuh 5: Five minutes.

Numbuh 2: (groan) I can't go any further! Go on without me!

Fu Dog: You'll survive.

(Nick seemed a little depressed.)

Roger: Why Nick. You should be happy that you're with us. You know you'll see Spongebob and the others again.

Nick: I know. It's just, I've been thinking, I kinda miss my family and my friends.

Sonic: Hey, don't fret. We all knew what it's like to be separated from our friends. When the Organization attacked I was separated from Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and all of my other friends.

Aang: And I'm looking for my friends to. But I'm not worried. I know that they can defend themselves. Katara is a beautiful water-bender, Toph is a strong earth-bender, and Sokka. . . .well Katara and Toph are there to protect him.

Fu Dog: And I'm looking for Jake. He's probably. . . .

Jimmy: Hey wait a minute! You just saw Jake!

Fu Dog: I did? Oh. Well there's still Gramps. I'm sure that. . . .

?: Fu Dog?

(As if on cue, Jake's Grandfather, Lao Shi appeared out from behind an old building that had toppled over.)

Fu Dog: Eh. I got nothing.

Nick: Thanks you guys. I feel so much better.

Aslan: Lao Shi. I'm glad you're here. This is Nick. The ultimasword wielder.

Nick: Well actually, I'm still trying to get used to it. I haven't quite nailed down using it yet.

Lao Shi: Practice makes perfect. You'll get the hang of it soon enough.

Cosmo: Birdy!

(Cosmo points up to the sky and sees a raven coming toward the group. Everybody noticed he was carrying a letter in its claws.)

Jimmy: I'd know that raven anywhere! That's Maleficents!

Numbuh 3: Wow! How do you know all that?

Jimmy: I'm a genius. What do you think?

(The black bird dropped the letter from Maleficent then flies off. Nick grabbed it and read it.)

Nick: Oh no!

June: What?

Nick: They have Jack!

Fu Dog: Er, Who?

Nick: He's a friend. He was on the ship that Danny and Jimmy saved me and everyone else from.

(Nick reads the rest of the letter.)

Nick: They said they'd let him go. . . .

Cosmo: Wow. That sure was nice of them.

Nick: . . . .in exchange for the ultimasword!

Numbuh 4: What? That's it! Wait until I get my hands on that cruddy witch!

Aslan: Now hold on. If we take any action, they could murder Jack.

Nick: I have to save him.

Roger: But you'll get destroyed too!

Nick: Better me than him. Pirates of the Caribbean is one of my favorite movies and my favorite rides in Disneyland.

Danny: Then I'll go with you.

Nick: Danny?

Danny: Hey, I couldn't let you have all the fun for yourself.

Aslan: Are you sure about this Danny.

Danny: Yes. I'm sure.

Aslan: Very well. I won't argue with you.

Numbah 1: Good luck Nick. We will keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Lao Shi: May the dragon council grant you safety on your quest.

Danny: Thanks old man.

Lao Shi: Aieyah! (crazy Chinese gibberish) I'm not that old!

(Danny grabs Nick and they both fly off to the Organizations lair.)

* * *

(After a while of flying, Nick sees a huge dark castle. It just screams evil. It was almost a mile high and had a big storm cloud over it.)

Nick: Is that it?

Danny: Dark. Dangerous. It has Organization written all over it.

(Danny and Nick turn intangible and phase through the castle walls until they enter the dungeon.)

Nick: OK Danny. I think he might be in here.

Danny: How would you know?

Nick: It's all so predictable. Trust me. I've seen lots of movies where they keep prisoners in dungeons.

Gantu: Who's there?

Nick: Uh-oh. It's Gantu.

Danny: Hang on.

(Danny grabs Nick and they both turn invisible. Gantu came into view as he searches around for intruders.)

Gantu: Hmm. I could've sworn I heard something. I guess it was just rats.

(Danny sneaks up behind Gantu and fires a ghost ray at him knocking him out cold.)

Danny: He won't stay like this for long. We better hurry before more villains show up.

(Nick and Danny continue to search for Jack. As they leave, 625 enters the dungeon.)

625: Hey Fishface, we're out of mayo. . . .

(625 sees Gantu lying on the floor.)

625: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sleeping on the job, eh Fishface?

(Gantu finally regains consciousness.)

Gantu: I was not sleeping! I was attacked!

Hamsterviel: Attacked? Attacked by what?

(Hamsterviel enters the dungeon a little peeved when he overheard the bad news.)

Gantu: Hamsterwiel! , uh I uh. . . .

Hamsterviel: Not Hamsterwiel! Hamsterviel! HAMSTERVIEL! As in the oh so delicious meat-by product of the earth cow!

Davey Jones: What's all the ruckus?

(Finally, Davey Jones enters the dungeon.)

625: Ol' Fishface just got creamed.

Gantu: Stop calling me Fishface! And it was an ambush!

Hamsterviel: Either way you still lost! This only proves that you can't be trusted with guard duty!

Davey Jones: Enough! Everyone split up and find the intruders. Gantu, make sure no one gets to Jack Sparrow. Hamsterwiel. . . .

Hamsterviel: HAMSTERVIEL!

Davey Jones: Silence! You go warn Maleficent! And I'll take care of the intruders.

(Davey Jones, Gantu, and Hamsterviel run off to do their jobs while 625 stays behind.)

625: What about my mayonnaise?

* * *

(The scene switches to Danny and Nick.)

Danny: Man, how big is this dungeon anyways?

Nick: I feel like we've been searching this dungeon forever.

Danny: Hold on, who are they?

(Three figures are shown in the background. Danny prepares to fire a ghost ray if they aren't friendly. When they step out of the shadows, they were revealed to be a red haired boy with a red jacket, a robot, and a cyclops woman with purple hair.)

Bender: Wow, what a cheesy effect. I've seen effects better than that in a strip club.

Fry: Woooo! Good one! Haha(snort)ha!

Leela: Quiet you guys! They're just kids!

Nick: Fry! Leela! Bender!

Danny: You know them?

Nick: No, but I have seen them on TV.

Fry: Were on TV? Cool! Hey am I properly dressed? Wait a minute. If I'm on TV, then I must've always been on TV, and didn't even know that. Oh my god! My most personal secrets! Revealed to the entire world! And I didn't even know it! Oh my god! Everyone's watching me freak out on TV! OH MY GOD! Everyone's watching me freak out about freaking out on TV! AUGH! I'm doing it again! OH MY GOD! AUGH!

Bender: Shut up! And who the hell are you two?

Nick: My name is Nick and this is Danny Phantom.

Leela: Nice to meet you both. Sorry about these two idiots. They can be so incompetent sometimes.

Danny: Sometimes?

Nick: Hey. Have you guys seen a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow?

Fry: Sure. Why not?

Nick: Uh. . . .Leela, have you?

Leela: Jack Sparrow? Don't get me started with him!

Nick: So you have seen him?

Leela: Yes I have. I don't ever want to see him again!

Fry: Made fun of her eye.

Danny: Yeah, that's kinda hard to miss.

Leela: What was that?

(Leela glares at Danny a bit annoyed.)

Danny: Whoa! Sorry One-eye. Oh, sorry again.

(Danny tries not to stare at Leela's eye, but flinches.)

Danny: Gah! I just can't get used to that!

Nick: So will you take us to Jack?

Leela: Sure. Follow us.

Fry: AAUUUGGGHHH! A ghost! AAUUUGGGHHH! That's on TV too!

Leela: This is gonna take forever.

(Nick and Danny follow Fry, Leela, and Bender to Jack. After a while of walking, they finally find him chained to a wall and trapped in a cell.)

Leela: Here he is.

Jack: Back so soon?

Leela: If you make one more crack about my eye, I will kick your ass so hard, you won't even feel it!

Fry: Woooooooo!

Nick: Jack! You're alive!

Jack: Behind you!

Bender: What?

(Bender was suddenly attacked by a plasma blast.)

Bender: That didn't hurt!

(Gantu stood over everyone as he prepared to fire again.)

Gantu: You again? This time I will eliminate you!

Leela: Hi-ya!

(Leela manages to avoid one of the blasts then jumps and kicks Gantu in the face. He falls down to the ground like a big rock. Meanwhile, Danny managed to phase Jack out of the cell.)

Danny: Come on! We got to get out of here!

Jack: I appreciate you coming to save me mates, but I can handle myself.

Nick: No can do Jack. Last time you weren't able to protect yourself.

Jack: I tripped, alright?

(Gantu gets up off the floor and sees everybody running off to the exit.)

Gantu: Hey!

(Gantu calls Hamsterviel on a video phone.)

Hamsterviel: What? Who's calling me?

Gantu: Hamsterviel, they broke the hostage out!

Hamsterviel: WHAT? GANTU, YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!

Gantu: But Hamsteviel. . . .

Hamsterviel: NO BUTS!

(Hamsterviel hangs up on Gantu.)

Gantu: Blitzsnack.

* * *

(Nick, Danny, Fry, Leela, and Bender find the exit. Standing there was a big green spaceship.)

Leela: There's the Planet Express ship!

Fry: We're gonna make it!

(Unfortunately, Davey Jones was waiting for them in front of the exit blocking the only way out.)

Fry: AAAAUUUGGGHHHHHH!

Nick: Out of our way!

Davey Jones: Or what? You hardly know how to use the sword yet.

Danny: Then we will fight you!

Jack: Stand down mates. I'll take it from here.

Nick: Jack no! What are you doing?

(Davey Jones sends out a crew of pirates that restrain Nick and his friends while Jack fights Davey.)

Davey Jones: Let the man be! If he wants to die a slow painful death, so be it!

Jack: Ready when you are mate.

(They both pull out their swords. And begin to fight.)

Bender: Get him! Beat his ass! Make him suffer!

(Bender turns to Fry.)

Bender: He's boned.

(Jack then stabs Davey Jones in the chest. But he is unharmed.)

Fry: Oh my god! It's like some kind of zombie movie! Now I know I'm on TV!

Danny: What the. . . .

Davey Jones: Hehehehe. You can't harm me Jack. None of you can harm me.

(Davey pulls the sword out of his chest and use's it to stab Jack. It barely misses, but Jack was still harmed.)

Danny: Jack!

(Jack crouches down in pain a Davey Jones delivers another fatal blow. However, Danny managed to overpower the pirates and stop Davey from killing Jack.)

Jack: That wasn't nescessary mate. I almost had him.

Danny: Right. And I'm Mr. Incredible.

Davey Jones: Bah! You'll still die! All of you will die!

Danny: I don't think so Captain Deadbeard!

(Danny fires ghost rays from his hands that destroy all of the pirates holding Fry, Leela, Bender, and Nick.)

Fry: Let's get him! I hope I look good for the public.

(Everyone tries to get Davey Jones, but he is immune to everyone's attacks. Danny fires ghost rays, Leela kicks him around, and Jack continues parrying Daveys sword. But it was all futile. They are soon tired out. Everybody lies down on the floor looking weak.)

Davey Jones: You're a bunch of fools to think you could kill me.

(Nick tries to make a last ditch effort to defeat Davey Jones. He pulls the ultimasword out in front of him and tries to concentrate his power.)

Nick: Come on! Come on!

(Davey Jones gets ready to lash out his sword and kill everyone, but then Nick's sword starts to emit a blinding flash. He gets up and throws the sword at Davey Jones' chest.)

Davey Jones: How. . . .how could this . . . . .this be?

(Nick pulls the sword from Daveys chest as he fall down and fades out of existance.)

Nick: I did it. I did it! I DID IT!

Bender: Shut up! Now come on! Let's get to the ship!

(Everyone jumps into the planet express ship and fly off.)

* * *

(Maleficent was pretty angry at 625, Gantu, and Hamsterviel for failing their mission.)

Maleficent: FOOLS! How could you let them escape?

Hamsterviel: Don't go blaming me! It was that idiotic, fish-faced, nitwits fault!

Gantu: I tried as best as I can! They were just too strong!

Hamsterviel: Too strong? TO STRONG? What kind of lame excuse is that?

625: The kind that he thought you'd believe.

Maleficent: SILENCE!

(A bolt of lightning strikes outside the castle as a sign that Maleficent is furious now.)

Maleficent: You all have failed me! Get out of my sight!

(625, Gantu, and Hamsterviel leave the room.)

625: Hey uh, do you have any peanut butter I could barrow?

(Maleficent cast a lightning on 625 to drive him away.)

625: Gah! OK. I'm leaving. I'm leaving.

(625 runs away.)

Maleficent: Plankton! Come here this instant!

(Spongebobs enemy, Plankton enters the room.)

Plankton: Yes Maleficent?

Maleficent: Go! And follow Nicks friends where ever they go!

Plankton: Uh, Maleficent, a little problem. What if I am spotted?

(Maleficent cast a spell on Plankton.)

Maleficent: If they spot you, you'll know what to do. Otherwise you'll end up like Davey Jones.

Plankton: But what did you do. . . .

(A laser suddenly fired from Planktons eye.)

Plankton: Whaaa!

Maleficent: Now be gone with you!

(Maleficent teleports Plankton to where Nicks friends are at. As Plankton leaves, The Horned King and Jadis enter the room.)

Jadis: Having your fun?

Maleficent: Indeed I am.

(They all start laughing evilly.)

* * *

Hooray! Nick finally learned how to use the ultimasword. But even greater challenges await him. Stay tuned.


	6. Planktons Attack

Before I begin this next chapter of the story, I just want everyone to know that I was just reviewed by the one called Evil Riggs. And I just gotta say that well, I was afraid this was gonna happen. I only did a script prompt because I'm not entirely good at doing regular story prompts. I just do the script because it makes it easier for me to think of things for multiple characters to say without having to add "said Nick" or "said Spongebob" or "said Danny" over and over and over again! Besides, nicktoons841 did a few of his stories in script, so I figured it'd be OK for me to do it. So if anybody else thinks the script prompt is to "out-putting", please keep it to yourself! I might type the story in regular prompt someday, but only when I'm good and ready. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story! There's a twist in the end. A TOTALLY TWISTED TWIST!! Enjoy.

* * *

(The Planet Express ship flies over Nick's town. Nick keeps a sharp eye out for the rest of the group.)

Danny: Do you see them?

Nick: There! That's them down there!

(Nick points to the Society members as they see the big ship about to land next to them. Danny, Nick, and Jack come out of the ship.)

Danny: Hey guys.

Roger: It's Danny, and Nick, and . . . .some guy.

Leela: Well, I guess it's time for us to get back to Planet Express.

Fry: Yeah! I can't wait to see what I look like on TV.

Leela: Fry for the last time, we are not on TV! This is real life!

Fry: Well how do you explain that seafood pirate that attacked us?

Leela: Just get in you idiot.

Bender: So long meatbags! Hehehehehehe.

(The Planet Express ship flies off as Nick and Danny wave goodbye.)

Jack: I best be on my way as well.

Danny: Uh Jack, I don't mean to burst you bubble, but we are thousands of miles from the sea.

Nick: I can help out.

(Using the ultimasword, Nick opened up a portal leading to the Black Pearl.)

Jack: Impressive.

(Jack steps through the portal and it closes.)

Danny: What? No thank you?

Nick: Don't worry about him. I'm sure we will see him again.

Fu Dog: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Since when did you start opening up portals? Last time I checked you couldn't even learn how to use the sword to stab things with.

Nick: Well it's a long story. You see. . . .

(While Nick talks about what happened, Plankton appeared from behind a rock. He sees Nick and the others talking.)

Plankton: Hahahahahahaha! Soon Nick, that sword will be in my possession. Once I have the sword, I'll give it to Maleficent and in return, she'll make me super powerful. And with all that power, I'll finally steal the krabby patty secret formula! Bwahahahahahahaha!

(Plankton runs up to the gang hiding behind rocks as he moves to avoid being noticed. He then climbs upon a Rainbow Monkey doll that Numbuh 3 was carrying with her and hide on its head. Nick has then finished his story.)

Numbah 2: Awesome! I like the part when the pirate appeared!

Numbah 4: The part where he killed the pirate was better!

Numbah 2: How would you know?! You were never with them!

Numbah 4: Well neither were you!

Lao Shi: Aieyah! Stop arguing!

Danny: Well it's great that you finally learned how to use the sword.

Nick: Thanks Danny.

Sonic: I bet Spongebob would be very proud.

Timmy: Well it's no use just standing here. Let's go find him.

Nick: Really?!

Fu Dog: You bet kid.

(Plankton hearing Spongebobs name starts to become annoyed.)

Plankton: Spongebob?! Drat! This could jeopardize all my plans. No matter. When the timing is just right, I'll take that sword from Nick and use it to destroy him and all his friends. Maybe even the entire Society as well. Bwahahahahahaha!

(As Plankton continues laughing, his phone rings.)

Plankton: What? Not now Karen I'm trying to destroy my arch foes! Now goodbye!

(Plankton hangs up.)

Plankton: Now where was I? Oh yeah. Bwahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(Soon, Nick and the other members of the group run into Spongebob who was standing in the middle of the town ruins.)

Nick: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Nick!

Nick: Hey. Where is everyone?

Spongebob: They went to find more Society members. They'll be OK.

Aslan: Spongebob. Nick has wonderful news to report.

Spongebob: What happened? Is the president in town today?

Nick: Actually Spongebob, I learned how to use the ultimasword.

Spongebob: Really!

Nick: Yeah. Watch this.

(Nick throws a rock up in the air and blasts it with a lightning bolt from the sword. Pieces of the rock fell from the sky as it broke apart. A piece of the rock fell on Plankton.)

Plankton: Ouch. Enough of this! It's time to call some friends.

(He pulls out a walkie-talkie and calls into it.)

Plankton: Hello, it's time to attack. Remember, grab the ultimasword and leave no one alive.

(A large blast of energy immediately hits the gang.)

Jimmy: Leaping leptons! What was that!

(Firing at them was a squadron of guys in red jumpsuits holding electrical staves. Leading the henchmen was a blue scientist wearing a blue suit and has a scar on his right eye.)

Cosmo: It's Genie!

Draken: What? No! I am no genie! I am Dr. Draken! Kim Possibles arch foe!

Aang: You get beaten by a cheerleader? That sounds pretty embarrassing.

(Everyone laughs, even the henchmen.)

Draken: Grrr. . . .SHEGO!!

(A woman in a green and black suit appeared in front of the group with her hands glowing green. Dr. Drakens assistant Shego confronted the gang ans blasts everyone with the green energy coming from her hands. Nick gets back up as Shego attempts to fire anoth blast at him. Luckily for Nick, he was able to counter the blast of energy with the ultimasword and sent it flying right back to Shego as she falls to the ground.)

Draken: Shego don't just stand there! Get them!

Shego: Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out.

Draken: SHEGO! Fine! Henchmen attack!

(Drakens henchmen charge with the electric staves being their only weapons.)

Wanda: Oh no! We're about to get fried!

Nick: Not if I can help it!

(Nick raised his sword in the air and teleports everyone out of danger. The henchmen still charging started to crash into each other creating a massive pileup of henchmen.)

Draken: Gah! No, no, no, no, NO! It's so hard to get good help these days!

Shego: You really know how to come up with the plans. NOT!

Draken: Oh yeah?! Well. . . .mmmmmm. . . Gah. . .SHEGO!!

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, and everyone else was teleported to a beach.)

Fu Dog: Whoa! That was close. Aggoogoogoogoo.

Lao Shi: Perhaps to close.

Numbuh 4: What the crud do you mean by that?!

Lao Shi: We must keep a sharp lookout for enemies who want to destroy us.

Timmy: But we only got attacked one time. It's not like it's going to happen again.

(That's when they heard footsteps in the distance. Approaching the group was another lion like Aslan, except he had a black mane. Following the lion was a huge pack of hyenas. They circled around them like vulture to a dead animal carcass.)

Lao Shi: You were saying?

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish they were gone.

(Cosmo and Wanda flashed their wands to grant the wish, but it didn't work.)

Timmy: What?! What's going on here?!

(Scar and the hyenas started to pounce, but Nick and his friend's teleported at the last minute.) (

* * *

(They're now on a wing of an airborne airplane.)

Timmy: Hey, what gives?! Why didn't your wands work?!

Wanda: I don't know. They must be broken or something.

Lao Shi: Nonsense. They are working fine.

Cosmo: How would you know?

Lao Shi: I know more about the magical world than any of you.

Cosmo: Well you got me there.

Wanda: The Organization must be doing something to affect our magic.

(Suddenly, a fireball almost hit the plane. Flying after them was a huge black dragon.)

Lao Shi: Aieyah! It's the Dark Dragon!

(The Dark Dragon attempts another fireball attack, but Nick and the others teleport again.)

* * *

(Now they are back at Nicks town.)

Numbuh 1: Hey! What's going on?! How do they keep finding us?!

Numbuh 4: Yeah! I'm getting really sick of this crud!

Numbuh 5: Well Numbuh 5 thinks you should keep it down because here come more villains!

(Three more villains, Hamsterviel, Gantu, and 625 appear.)

Roger: AAAUUUGGGHHHH!! RUN!!

Numbuh 2: No. I'm tired of running. If we run now we will never. . . .

(Numbuh 2 gets blasted by Gantus plasma gun and he lands on Numbah 3.)

Numbuh 2: Run for it! Oh, and sorry Numbah 3.

Numbah 3: That's OK. Hey, where's my rainbow monkey?

(Aang picks up the rainbow monkey doll that Numbuh 3 dropped.)

Aang: Here you go. What the. . . .

(Aang notices Plankton on Numbah 3's rainbow monkey.)

Numbah 3: AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!! A COCKROACH!!

Plankton: I'm not a cockroach! Don't flick me! Don't flick me! Imbecile!

Spongebob: Plankton!

Nick: So you're calling all of those villains to attack us!

Plankton: That's right. And it just gets better!

(Plankton jumps off the doll and suddenly grows 100 times his size.)

Jimmy: Pukin Pluto!

Plankton: And now I will single handedly destroy you all!!

Hamsterviel: Ahem!

Plankton: Fine! As well as those three.

(Nick and his friends get into their battle stances ready to fight.)

Fu Dog: Uh kid, nows not a bad time to teleport us out of here again.

Nick: No can do Fu.

Numbuh 3: That rhymes!

Nick: Plankton needs to be taught a lesson. We can't run away from every fight we come across. There are some thing's you just can't escape from.

Lao Shi: Very wise Nick. I will aid you in your battle to fight Plankton.

Nick: Thanks. Now who else is with me?

Spongebob: I'm in!

Danny: You can always count on me.

June: Me too.

Roger: I'm definitely in.

Aang: I'll fight with you.

Sonic: I am so in.

Jimmy: Let's do this.

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! Let's get them!

Numbah 1: Kids Next Door, battle stations!

Fu Dog: Eh. . .I guess I have no choice. Agoogoogoogoo.

(Plankton prepares to stomp on our heroes while Gantu and Hamsterviel fire plasma guns and 625 makes sandwiches. Sonic runs around Plankton to make him dizzy. Plankton tries to step on him, but he's just too fast. While he is distracted, the Kids Next Door hit him repeatedly with their 2X4 weapons. After he is weakened by the attack, Aang sends a huge gust of wind from behind causing him to fall face first on the ground. Roger Rabbit sticks his foot out in front of Plankton causing him to trip and fall.)

Plankton: GAH! That does it! I'm done playing around!

(Plankton starts to fire a laser beam from his one eye. The heroes try to get out of the way as fast as they can. Meanwhile Danny attempts to overshadow Gantu. He uses Gantus body to blast Hamsterviel and 625 his his plasma gun.)

Hamsterviel: Gantu! What are you doing?!

Danny: Shut up you hairball.

Hamsterviel: What?! Gantu! You are so fired!!

(Hamsterviel was hit by the plasma blast. 625 enjoyed the show as he watches Gantu being used as Dannys personal dummy. As soon as Danny exits Gantus body, Juniper Lee kicks him down.)

Danny: Nice.

Juniper: Yeah. I know.

(Unfortunately, they both got hit by the laser that came out of Planktons eye.)

Nick: Danny! June!

(Nick also got blasted by the laser as well as everybody else.)

Plankton: Hahahaha! You fools thought you had a chance to defeat me?! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Nick: There's gotta be a way to beat him.

(Nick pulls out the ultimasword and charges at Plankton. Plankton tries to blast him but Nick kept dodging his attacks. Nick then jumps up really high in the air and with the sword he gently pokes Plankton in the eye.)

Plankton:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!

(Plankton shrunk down to regular size.)

Plankton: Nooo! This isn't fair! How did you know my weakness?!

Nick: What weakness? I just did that for fun. Looks like your plans are foiled again.

Plankton: I'll get you for this!

(Plankton opens up a portal leading to the underwater city, Bikini Bottom and jumps in.)

Spongebob: Come on Nick! Let's follow him!

Nick: What about everyone else?

Aslan: Do not worry about us. You go find Plankton. We'll stay around and help ou more if we can.

Nick: OK. Goodbye and thanks for everything.

(Everybody waves goodbye to Nick and Spongebob as they jump into the portal to follow Plankton.)

* * *

(They both reappear in Spongebobs hometown, Bikini Bottom where they stand by Spongebobs house.)

Spongebob: Hooray! Bikini Bottom! I can't wait to see Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and all my other friends!

Nick: Wow! This place is cool. Hey wait a minute! How am I breathing underwater when I am from land?

Spongebob: Oh! That's easy. You see. . . .

(As Spongebob explains things to Nick, Patrick comes around singing.)

Patrick: Lalalalalalalalala!

Nick: Really?! I didn't know that!

Patrick: Hi Spongebob!

Spongebob: Patrick!

(Spongebob and Patrick laugh really annoyingly. As they continue, Squidward blasts out of his house really annoyed.)

Squidward: Hey! Can't I work on my clarinet in peace?!

Spongebob: Hi Squidward! I'm back!

Squidward: And my nightmare continues.

Nick: Hey Squidward! Have you seen Plankton around somewhere?

Squidward: I don't know who you are, but if you're a friend of with Spongebob, then my nightmare just got worse.

Nick: I just want to know if you've seen Plankton come by here.

Squidward: No. Now go away.

Spongebob: Aww, c'mon Squidward.

Squidward: If I tell you where Plankton went, will you all please just go away?

Spongebob: Sure, why not?

Squidward: OK. He's probably at the Chum Bucket.

Nick: The Chum Bucket! Come on! Let's go!

Spongebob: Hey Patrick! You wanna come along too?

Patrick: Alright! An adventure!

Spongebob and Patrick: Wooooooooooooooooooooo!

(Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick run to the Chum Bucket leaving Squidward as he enjoys the peace.)

Squidward: Maybe now that those nitwits are gone I can play my clarinet in peace.

(Suddenly, a member of the Organization appeared in Squidwards house. He was ghost who wore a white suit with a cape to match. He hade pale skin, red eyes, and black hair shaped like devil horns.)

Vlad: Speaking of peace, tell me where the ultimasword is or you'll rest in peace.

Squidward: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!

(Before Squidward can run to a phone, Vlad abducts Squidward and they both disappear.)

* * *

(In the Chum Bucket, Plankton paces the floor wondering why he was defeated. Along with him was a computer monitor who apparently is his wife.)

Plankton: Curses! How did that brat manage to defeat me?!

Karen: Wasn't it obvious? The power of the ultimasword is so incredible, that it's almost impossible to take.

Plankton: You have an answer for everything don't you. I've never been so humiliated in my life! What will Maleficent say about this?!

Karen: Might I make a suggestion.

Plankton: What do you have in mind?

Karen: I suggest you use that walkie-talkie to call more villains from the Organization and send them off to capture Spongebobs friends. Then lay out a ransom for the return of his friends. And the ultimasword is yours.

Plankton: We already tried it with that Jack Sparrow guy. Didn't work. Wait a minute. I have a new plan. I'll use that walkie-talkie to call more villains from the Society and send them off to capture Spongebobs friends. Then I'll lay out a ransom for the return of his friends. And the ultimasword is mine! Hahahahahahahaha!

(Plankton pulls out his walkie-talkie and talks into it.)

Plankton: Hello. I have an idea on how to get that ultimasword. What?! No! Not that! Now listen. I want you to. . . .

(Plankton whispers into the walkie-talkie as he tells the plan.)

Karen: Was it really necessary to whisper into the walkie-talkie?

Plankton: Hey! My life needs more drama!

(Suddenly, Pete barges into Planktons lab.)

Plankton: Does it kill you to knock on the door before entering?!

Pete: Hello Plankton. I heard your plan went south. Maleficent's not going to be so happy when she finds out you failed her.

Plankton: I've got it under control you big blimp! I've come up with a different plan, alright!

Pete: What did you have in mind?

Plankton: I'm going to do a ransom.

Pete: That didn't work last time.

Plankton: I know it didn't work last time! Now listen. I've got an assignment for you. I need you to. . . .

(Plankton whispers in Pete's ear telling him the plan.)

Pete: Hold on! What's with the whispering?

Plankton: It's called drama!!

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick have finally arrived in front of the Chum Bucket.)

Spongebob: There it is! The Chum Bucket!

Patrick: And there's the Krusty Krab!

(Patrick heads over to the Krusty Krab which was right next door to the Chum Bucket.)

Spongebob: Patrick, there's no time for krabby patties!

Nick: Actually, I'd really like to know what krabby patties taste like. Besides, the Chum Bucket is right next door. We can go there when we're done.

Spongebob: Nick, you are a genius.

Patrick: A genie?! First I wish for a magic coconut that can take me all around the world. . . . . . .uh. . . . . .What was I talking about?

(They enter the Krusty Krab. In the Krusty Krab were many of Spongebobs friends. Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, and Pearl were all here as well as other Bikini Bottom citizens who just want to eat krabby patties. Mr. Krabs immediately seeing Spongebob enter ran up to him.)

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob! Where were ye?! Business is too slow! I need to make money!

Spongebob: But Mr. Krabs, there were these terrible villains and. . . .

Mr. Krabs: Quit runnin yer mouth and run to the kitchen!

Nick: Hold on Mr. Krabs! There were villains! Spongebob was. . . .

Mr. Krabs: Who are you? Are you a paying customer?

Nick: Well kind of. But you see there really were villains. Spongebob was telling the truth.

Mr. Krabs: Yeah right. If there really were villains, why aren't they here right now?

(Suddenly, seven villains broke down the roof of the Krusty Krab and scared everyone out. Pete, Hades, Shego, Scar and the Dark Dragon were five of them. The other two included a muscular person with a cape, a large staff, and a dragon skull acting as his helmet. The other was a red haired person wearing black and white spandecs. There was also a big S on his chest.)

Mr. Krabs: Hey! Yer all gonna be paying for that roof!

(All the citizens ran out of the Krusty Krab in panic except for Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Larry, and Pearl who were each grabbed by one of the villains in the group. Pete grabbed Mr. Krabs, the Huntsman grabbed Gary, Scar grabbed Sandy, the Dark Dragon grabbed Mrs. Puff, Hades grabbed Larry, Shego grabbed Pearl, and Syndrome grabbed Patrick.)

Nick: The Organization!

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!

Spongebob: Patrick! Mr. Krabs! Gary! Noooooooooo!

(Spongebob starts crying as he watches his friends being carried away. Also in the Krusty Krab was the same ghost who kidnapped Squidward, Vlad Plasmius. He flies out of Mr. Krabs' office carrying what looks like a small glass bottle with a piece of paper in it.)

Spongebob: The scret formula!

(Nick notices all villains headed off to one place. The Chum Bucket.)

Nick: I thought Plankton had something to do with this!

Spongebob: We have to save my friends!

(Nick and Spongebob exit the Krusty Krab chasing after the villains holding Spongebobs friends and the secret formula.)

* * *

(Nick and Spongebob both enter the Chum Bucket where Plankton and the other villains were waiting them.)

Spongebob: Plankton! Let my friends go!

Plankton: Oh Spongebob, of course I'll let your friends go. But all I want in return is the ultimasword.

Nick: Shrimp!

Plankton: I know. I get that a lot. Villains, get them!

(All the villains charge at Nick and Spongebob in an attempt to sieze the sword from Nick. Nick puts up a force field and the villains bounce off, damaged from the impact. With the villains down, Nick and Spongebob run toward Plankton.)

Nick: Give it up Plankton!

Plankton: I don't think so. I'll still get your sword with this!

(The ground starts to shake as a large robot identical to Plankton appears inside the building.)

Plankton: Nick, Spongebob, meet the Bikini Bottom Devastator! BBD for short.

Spongebob: Hi. I'm Spongebob and this is Nick.

Plankton: Enough! Die!

(Plankton and the other villains enter the robot. When they get inside, the robot comes to life, each of the villains controlling a different part of the robot. In the center, Spongebob notices his friends trapped in a small prison inside the robot.)

Patrick: Spongebob help! They're making me hit myself!

Spongebob: Patrick! You let them go right now!

Plankton: Or what?!

(Nick jumps up high and slashes the robot with his sword. But it didn't do a thing.)

Plankton: Ha! Not even the power of that sword can pierce the indestructible metal of the BBD!

(Plankton fires a rocket blast at both of the heroes. They dodged the attack just in time. Plankton fired another weapon, a flamethrower. Using the sword, Nick created a barrier around himself and Spongebob. Whatever weapon Plankton had, they both kept dodging and evading. Nick kept slashing at the robot with his sword every chance he got. But the robot is still unharmed.)

Nick: It's no use.

(The robot kicks Spongebob and Nick. The force was so powerful that the heroes were completely tired out.)

Nick: It's hopeless.

(As Nick awaits his imminent death, a voice was heard.)

??: So you're giving up?

Nick: What? Who said that?

??: Nonya.

Nick: Nonya? Who's nonya?

??: Nonya business! Now listen, the robot has a weak spot on its back. You must hit it.

Nick: Wait! Who. . . .

Plankton: I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something? Because we interrupt this broadcast with a tragic day for Bikini Bottom when they find out that their favorite sponge is gone for good.

Spongebob: Nick help!

(Nick found confidence in himself and guarded the attack that was aiming for Spongebob. He then jumps onto Planktons back and hit the weak spot.)

Plankton: He hit the weakspot! Gah! I knew I shouldn't have labeled it!

(All of Spongebobs friends and the villains jumped out of the robot to stay out of the robots self-destruction. Plankton on the otherhand wasn't so fortunate. The robot exploded as well as the Chum Bucket. All of the other villains disappeared through a portal before Nick realizes they escaped.)

Plankton: Fishpaste! Oh well. At least I still have the secret formula.

Mr. Krabs: I'll take that bug.

(Mr. Krabs grabs the secret formula from Plankton. Then he gets crushed by a falling part from the robot.)

Plankton: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!

(The Bikini Bottom police comes and arrests Plankton.)

Plankton: I will destroy all of you!

* * *

(Everybody went back to the Krusty Krab to celebrate Nick and Spongebobs bravery.)

Patrick: Woooooooooooooooooooo! Hooray for Spongebob and his friend!

(Everybody cheered. Well except for Squidward of course.)

Sandy: Tarnation! Y'all put up some sort of fight!

Nick: Thanks Sandy.

Gary Meow.

Nick: Yeah. You to Gary.

Squidward: (sigh) I hate to say it Spongebob, but I guess I owe you one.

Spongebob: Oh don't thank me. Thank Nick. After all, he destroyed the robot.

Squidward: Whatever. Thanks for saving us Nick.

Nick: Thanks Squidward. And by the way, did you know I used to play the clarinet too?

Squidward: Really! Oh this is wonderful! Finally, a fan of my work!

(Squidward kisses Nick's feet.)

Larry: You don't really like his music, do you?

Nick: Nah. I just told him I play the clarinet. I don't enjoy his music.

Mr. Krabs: OK. That's enough. Party's over. Go on. Scram. Get out everyone.

(Everyone leaves except for Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick.)

Nick: Hey! Why'd you kick everyone out?

Mr. Krabs: Because, it's costing me money!

Nick: There are more things to life than money.

Mr. Krabs: (gasp) Bite your tongue!

Spongebob: Well, goodbye Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Wait, hold on a minute! Where do you think your going?!

Spongebob: Uh, to save the universes?

Mr. Krabs: Oh, no you don't! You have to make the krabby patties!

Nick: C'mon Mr. Krabs! He has to come with me! He's part of the Society!

Mr. Krabs: Well where am I going to find a replacement?

Patrick: Hey Spongebob, who's the guy with the sword?

Mr. Krabs: Eh, you'll do.

(And so, Nick opens a portal for he and Spongebob to go through.)

* * *

(Nick and Spongebob return to the town ruins.)

Spongebob: Hey Nick. What are ya thinking about?

Nick: Hey Spongebob, did you happen to hear some voice that appeared when we were fighting Planktons robot?

Spongebob: A voice? All I heard was a bunch of clanking sounds from the robot.

Nick: Are you sure?

Spongebob: Sure as my name is Spongebob Squarepants.

Nick: That was so weird. I thought I heard someone.

??: You're right about that.

Nick: Who said that?!

Spongebob: Who said what?

??: Why hello there wielder of the ultimasword.

Nick: There it is again!

Spongebob: Uh Nick, I think you have problems, 'cause I don't hear anything.

Nick: Problems! Problems! I don't have problems! Do I look like I have problems?!

??: Nick, I am your father. Hoo hoo hoo! That never gets old.

Jimmy: Hey hey hey! Cut that out! Nick, can you hear me? It's me Jimmy Neutron.

Nick: Jimmy? How are you talking to me in my mind?!

Jimmy: No time to explain. Come to the old abandoned science lab in town.

Nick: I didn't know we had a science lab here.

Jimmy: Well, we built one alright? Now come to the laboratory. Quick!

Nick: OK Jimmy Neutron.

Spongebob: Jimmy is here?! Jimmy! Hey where are ya Jimmy?!

Nick: He's at the science lab. Now come on.

Spongebob: There's a science lab?

Nick: Come on!

(Spongebob and Nick run off to find the lab.)

* * *

(After a few minutes of walking through the ruins, Nick sees a large building that is still intact.)

Nick: There it is!

(Nick points to the laboratory. Spongebob and Nick run to the lab and knock on the door. Answering the door was a humanoid duck similar to Donald except he is much older. He is also wearing glasses, a lab coat, and has wacky hair.)

Ludwig Von Drake: What?! What is it?! Oh hello there! You must be Nick, right?

Nick: Yes. And this is Spongebob.

Spongebob: Hi.

Ludwig: Come in. Come in. We've been expecting you.

(They both go inside the laboratory. Also in the lab are two other scientists. One was a boy with black boots, orange hair, and glasses. The other is and adult with black hair and an almost all around square body.)

Ludwig: Welcome to the House of Geniuses. This is the house, and we're the geniuses.

Spongebob: Ooooo! This place look's so. . . .Sciencey

Nick: Hey, where's Jimmy?

Jimmy: Right here Nick.

Nick: Hey Jimmy, how did you find me and how did you all talk to me in my head?

Jimmy: I think I'll let everyone else explain.

Professor Utonium: Jimmy went off to find more members of the Society. Then he found us.

Ludwig: I picked the spot to build a laboratory so we could find out the Organizations next plans.

Dexter: That's when we noticed the homing signal coming from your sword. I turned on the computer and we all saw you fighting the Organization and failing miserably I believe.

Jimmy: I spotted a weak spot on the robot and Dexter called you to tell you about it. We wanted to help in any way we can.

Nick: But how were you able to talk to me in my mind?

Jimmy: Oh, uh, I kinda placed a mind chip on your head so we could contact you.

Spongebob: How do you keep knowing all this stuff?

Dexter: Hello! Have you been listening before?! We are geniuses.

Spongebob: But that doesn't explain. . . .

Ludwig: OK. Enough of this kooky yammering. Let's get down to business.

Nick: What kind of business?

Jimmy: Well, do you still remember that dark figure you see in your dreams before you came here?

Nick: Was it even necessary to bring him up?! He is a nightmare!

Jimmy: I know. And that's what the Organization wants. To revive that dark figure.

Nick: Revive?

Jimmy: Yes. You see, a long time ago in the medieval times, there was a vicious king who ruled with an iron fist. He believed in doing evil things and wished to conquer the world, and even the whole universe. He was so spiteful, that a big storm came in and an evil god arrived and shot a huge black lightning bolt in the kings evil throne room. From that bolt of lighting came five powerful indestructible weapons, the ultimabow, the ultimace, the ultimastaff, the ultimashield, and of course, the ultimasword which you wield. With those weapons, he conquered the universe. The evil god also sacrificed his own powers to the king because he was so mean that even the god couldn't match up to his evilness. But then a brave knight rode down to the castle and grabbed all the weapons. The king was outraged and threatened to destroy the earth. But the knight was fast and defeated the evil king. But the evil inside of him still exists and the weapons are still scattered all over the place. Nick, you must get the rest of the weapons before the Organization gets them all and revive the evil king' spirit.

Nick: But why did my dreams show the dark figure. Why did he want me?

Professor: Well. . . .eh heh. . .um. . .you see. . .uh the knight. . .is. . .

Dexter: Oh for petes sake! He's a long lost relative of yours!

Nick: WHAT?? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!

Jimmy: Well that's kind of the thing. We knew you'd get like this soooo. . .we kept it a. . .secret.

(Suddenly, the Horned King and Jadis invade the lab. Jimmy opens a portal to another world.)

Jimmy: No time!

(Jimmy opens a portal to another world.)

Jimmy: Quick! Through this portal! You gotta find the weapons!

Nick: Wait! What about. . . .

(Nick and Spongebob were sucked into the portal before they knew anything else.)

* * *

I told you that twist was twisted! What will happen now? Will Nick find all the weapons on time? Will the Organization revive the evil king? Will he rule the world? Is Pluto really not a planet?! Stay tuned and don't forget to review. And don't forget, NO FLAMES!!


	7. Titanic Titans

The next chapter in the story is up! Get ready for this next action packed chapter!

* * *

(When we left off, Nick just found out that he has a relative from millions of years ago who defeated the evil king from his nightmares. But before, Nick could learn more, they were attacked and sent through a portal while Jimmy, Dexter, Ludwig, and Utonium stood their ground. When they exited the portal, Nick and Spongebob found themselves lying on the cold hard floor of a dark cave.)

Spongebob: Whoa! That was a close call, right Nick? Nick?

(Nick didn't respond. It seemed that learning about someone he never heard of has really taken an impact on him.)

Nick: I can't believe it. I'm related to the knight who killed the king. How is that possible?

Spongebob: Nick?

Nick: How come my parents didn't tell me?

Spongebob: Nick?

Nick: Not now alright?!

(Nick's anger echoed throughout the cave. Spongebob having been yelled at almost started crying.)

Nick: (sigh) I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just, I was never told about this by my parents.

Spongebob: I don't think your parents knew either.

Nick: Are you sure?

Spongebob: I'm sure your parents love you very much. I know mine do. They'd never keep a secret from you. Well except when it's your birthday.

Nick: (sigh) You're right Spongebob.

(Nick and Spongebob got up off the floor to look around.)

Nick: Now to find those four weapons.

Spongebob: Do you think one of them is here?

Nick: Well it'd have to be. Why else would Jimmy and the other genius' send us here?

Spongebob: Maybe they panicked and brought us here on accident.

Nick: Well whatever reason, we should search around and see where it takes us.

Spongebob: I don't know. This place looks kinda scary.

Nick: Don't worry. I've seen all kinds of scary movies. I think I know what I'm up against.

(Suddenly, a huge monster jumped down from behind the two. This monster was a big black dog, except it had three heads. It had blood red eyes and super sharp teeth. Both Nick and Spongebob stood paralyzed in fear.)

Spongebob: Uh Nick. . . .

Nick: Yeah Spongebob?

Spongebob: In the scary movies you've watched, what usually happens in these situations?

Nick: One guy gets eaten.

Spongebob: That's what I thought. I sure hope it's not me. Might I make a suggestion?

Nick: What?

Spongebob: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

(Spongebob runs and screams away from the three headed dog flailing his arms in the air.)

Nick: Wait for me!

(Nick followed him to get away from the beast as well. But but the dog was fast and jumped in front of them. Two of the heads grab the collars of their shirts and walks off to another dark part of the cave with Nick and Spongebob still screaming their lungs out.)

* * *

(The dog arrives in a different part of the cave. Once they were here, the dog dropped Nick and Spongebob on the floor, then walked off.)

Spongebob: Thanks for not killing us!

Nick: Don't get to cheery Spongebob. I think we're still in danger.

Spongebob: Where? I don't see anything.

(But it turns out that Nick and Spongebob were still in danger. Three monsters surrounded them. One was the three headed dog that grabbed them, the other was a beast with the torso and arms like a man, except the lower half of his body was a horse. The third was a large purple lizard with a long snake-like head.)

Spongebob: AAAUUUGGGHHHH!! We're gonna die!

Nick: No we're not!

(Nick pulled out the ultimasword and attacks the monsters starting with the man with the horse body: the Centaur. The Centaur charged but Nick pulled off a super jump over its head. Nick grabbed him by the ponytail and completely flipped over the Centaur knocking him unconscious. He then went for the three headed dog that attacked them earlier: Cerberus. One head of the dog bared its teeth at Nick to intimidate him while the other two heads tried to bite him. Nick jumped up a split second before he was seized by the two heads. After he jumped out of the way, he found a small rock on the floor that looked just like a stick and threw it very far away hoping Cerberus will fetch it. Cerberus chased after it through a tunnel and Nick fired a beam of light at the top to seal it to prevent Cerberus from escaping. Finally, Nick faces the purple long necked lizard: Hydra. He slashed his sword at it repeatedly at his neck chopping it off. But in its place, three more heads appeared. Nick kept slashing, but even more heads kept growing. The Hydra knocked Nick to the ground with its tail and prepared the final strike. But before the Hydra could finish him off, Nick delivered a finishing blow by blasting it with a big ball of light. It created a flash that illuminated the entire cave. When the flash cleared, there was nothing left of the Hydra.)

Nick: Whoa! How did I do that?!

Spongebob: Beats me. But now were safe.

Nick: Uh, I wouldn't count on it.

(Nick points to a villain who stood before them. The ruler of the underworld, Hades.)

Nick: Hades!

Hades: Yeah, nice to meet you too kid.

Spongebob: What do you want from us?

Hades: Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Nick's big blade thing. I also overheard your little conversation about those four weapons that are scattered everywhere.

Spongebob: Eavesdropping? That's pretty rude.

Nick: Forget it! I'm not going to give you my sword and I'm not going to give you the rest of the weapons!

Hades: OK. Fine. I can respect that. Though I didn't know you were that heartless to leave your little poindexters to suffer.

Nick: What?! What have you done to them?!

(Hades snaps his fingers and Jimmy and Dexter appear in front of Nick and Spongebob tied up in chains.)

Spongebob: Holy krabby patties! You better let them go!

Hades: I will, just give me the sword and. . . .

Nick: Never!

Hades: Suit yourself.

(Hades prepares to incinerate Jimmy and Dexter with two fireballs that were formed in his hands.)

Nick: Wait! Fine. You can have the sword.

Spongebob: Nick, what are you. . . .

(Nick pulls the sword out and surrenders it to Hades. Hades grabs it and gloats in their faces.)

Hades: Yes. Now we're getting somewhere. Oh, and by the way, your friends were never in danger at all.

Spongebob: What? But they're right here.

(Suddenly, Jimmy and Dexter start to transform into two little imps. One was a fat pink one and the other was a skinny blue one.)

Pain and Panic: TADAA!!

Spongebob: Wha! You bottomfeeder! I can't believe you tricked us!

(Spongebob charges toward Hades with furious anger, but Pain grabbed him and Panic grabbed Nick.)

Hades: Yeah. I know. It's what I do. Man you should've seen what went on in that lab. Those villains got beaten big time.

Spongebob: They did? But how did they. . . .

Hades: I'd rather not talk about it. Now Pain, Panic, take them away.

(Pain and Panic drag our heroes up to the surface world.)

Hades: Hahaha! I love what I do.

* * *

(Spongebob and Nick were thrown up to the surface of Greece.)

Spongebob: Ooooooohhhhh! That lousy good for nothing cheapskate! If only I had my karate gear, I'd teach that hothead a very painful lesson. I'd. . . .

(Spongebob was about to throw out some violent swears about Hades when he noticed that Nick was not ticked off at all.)

Spongebob: Uh Nick, why aren't you angry?

(Nick suddenly flashes out the ultimasword. The real one.)

Spongebob: What the. . .! But you. . .and Hades. . .and the. . .and the tricking. . .and the. . .duh!

Nick: Hahahaha! It turns out I have the power to duplicate objects. Pretty sweet huh?

Spongebob: I wonder how mad Hades will be when he finds out the ultimasword he took from us was a fake.

(The ground shook really loudly below them as if an earthquake was occuring. But it was definately something else.)

Spongebob: Apparently not that long.

Nick: Run!

(Nick and Spongebob run out of sight as Hades pops out of the ground. He is now completely red as well as the flames on his head.)

Hades: Why those little brats! They are so DEAD!!

(A pillar of fire explodes from Hades expressing his anger.)

Hades: OK. OK. I'm cool. What am I so worried about? So I tricked the boy and he backfired. So what? He doesn't even know where the weapons are yet. So I have the upper advantage. Although, that kid has defeated a few of our members. Just to be safe. . . .Pain! Panic!

(Pain and Panic appear before their boss.)

Pain: Yes.

Panic: What do you want great and all powerful Lord Hades?

Pain: Kissup.

Hades: Go out and destroy those two nitwits that just escaped.

Panic: Do we have to?

Pain: Yeah I mean, he's got that weird sword thingy and what if they catch us?

Hades: Simple. Use this to call reinforcements.

(Hades pulls out a small light blue crystal.)

Panic: What will this do?

Pain: What do you mean what does this do?! He said it calls reinforcements!

Hades: Right. Now go get them.

Panic: But what about the spongy thingy?

Hades: JUST GO!

(Pain and Panic run off in fear to find the two heroes.)

* * *

(Nick and Spongebob who are still running, stop for a second to take a breather.)

Spongebob: Have we lost him yet?

(They look behind them and see a large pillar of fire in the background.)

Nick: Just keep running!

(Nick and Spongebob continue running not even noticing where they are going. They both run into a small goat man and fall to the ground. The goat man gets up and seems a little peeved at them.)

Phil: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Spongebob: We're sorry. We just have to keep running.

Phil: Running from what?

Nick: Hades.

Spongebob: If I were you, I'd run also.

Phil: Hold on. You're running from Hades?

Nick: Yeah, did you not hear me the first time?

Phil: What would the almighty lord of the dead want with a bunch of pipsqueaks like you?

Nick: He wants this.

(Nick flashes out the ultimasword and shows it to Phil.)

Phil: That's it?

Nick: What do you mean that's it?! This sword could help Hades rule the universe!

Phil: I thought so. Hades has been up to something lately.

Nick: But that's not why we're here. Have you seen any magical weapons around here?

Phil: Sure, there are lots of weapons like that.

Nick: Well we're looking for four specific weapons.

Spongebob: Yeah. There's the ultimastaff, the ultimace, the ultimabow, and the ultimashield.

Phil: Sorry kids. I haven't seen anything like those all day. Then again, I'm sure the gods might know something about them.

Spongebob: Where do they live?

Phil: They're over there.

(Phil points to a huge mountain that towers over Greece.)

Spongebob: They live under a rock? My buddy Patrick lives under a rock too.

Phil: NO! They are gods! They live on Mt. Olympus you moron!

Nick: But how do we get up there?

Pain: I believe the real question is; how will you live?

(Pain and Panic stand in front our heroes trying to act like a threat.)

Nick: You've got to be kidding me.

(Nick gets ready to attack.)

Panic: I knew it. I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! What do we do? What do we do?!

Pain: Chill out! Hades left us this.

(Pain pulls out the crystal Hades gave them.)

Phil: And exactly what do you intend on doing with that?

Pain: Observe.

(Pain holds the crystal up and it flashes. After the flash Hades and Maleficent appeared through a dark portal.)

Nick: In the words of Garfield: I hate Mondays.

Maleficent: Well, It looks as though this plan will work.

Hades: Well of course it will work. Look at them. They're helpless.

Nick: So what? I can still beat you!

Maleficent: Enough! Hand over the ultimasword or else!

Nick: We've already been through this. You all know how it's gonna end.

Phil: Kid, are you sure you know what you're doing? This looks like the kind of job that Hercules should handle.

Nick: I know what I'm doing.

Maleficent: Fool! You shall perish!

(Maleficent fires a lightning spell at Nick but he blocks it with ease.)

Nick: Come on. You should've learned from the last time I whooped you.

Hades: Then you shall face me.

Spongebob: Bring it on!

(Hades throws a huge fireball at Nick, Spongebob, and Phil. Nick attempts to deflect it but the fireball was just too huge. The fireball explodes and our heroes fall to the ground unconscious.)

Hades: YES! I AM BACK!

Maleficent: It appears you have everything under control here.

(Maleficent exits through a dark portal leaving Hades, Pain, and Panic to take care of Nick, Spongebob, and Phil.)

Hades: Well that was easier than I expected. Oh well, at least I have what I want.

Pain: Ha! That'll teach them not to mess with you!

Hades: Right! Now let's get on with my plan. With that sword, I will conquer Mt. Olympus.

??: Sorry Hades! But I'm gonna have to deny that!

Hades: WHAT THE!!

(Hades looks up in the sky and sees a flying horse swooping down and grabbing Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick. The rider of the horse was none other than the mighty hero himself, Hercules.)

Hades: WHY YOU BLASTED. . . . . .PAIN, PANIC, STOP THEM!!

Panic: What do we do? What do we do?

Pain: I. . .I don't know?

(Hercules and the others disappear into the clouds.)

Hades: YOU IMBECILES!!

(Hades blasts Pain and Panic with a huge fireball. The blast was so big that it was seen and heard in the background where Hercules is flying off.)

Pain: Ouch! Its times like this I really wish we had flame retardant shorts.

* * *

(Nick and Spongebob finally woke up after being attacked by Hades.)

Spongebob: Whoa! What just happened?

Nick: Hades attacked us, that's what happened.

Spongebob: Well at least we're safe on this fluffy blanket.

Nick: Fluffy blanket?

(Nick and Spongebob look down to find that they're right above Greece.)

Spongebob: Holy shrimp! We're flying!

Nick: No Spongebob we're not flying. We're on a big cloud.

Spongebob: But how do we get down?

??: You can't get down. Only gods can do that.

(Nick and Spongebob turn around to see a big huge person with a glowing golden aura around him. There was no doubt that he was a god.)

Nick: Zeus! Did you save us from Hades?

Zeus: Heavens no. It was my son Hercules.

Nick: Hercules? Wait a minute! Where's Phil?!

Zeus: Don't worry. Hercules has Phil with him. My son saved you from Hades and dropped you off here on Olympus.

Spongebob: Olympus?

(Spongebob turns around to see Olympus behind him. It was an amazing sight to behold. There were all kinds of gods there. Athena, Bachus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Aires, Posiedon, Hermes, walking all around.)

Spongebob: Whoa! This place is huge! It's kinda hard to believe that it's on a cloud.

Nick: Yeah I know. Now how do we get down?

Zeus: Not so fast boy. We need to talk first.

Nick: About what?

Zeus: We hear you're looking for the ultimaweapons.

Nick: How did you know?

Zeus: Well it turns out that Hades is planning on using one of the weapons to revive the titans.

Spongebob: Which weapon does he want?

Zeus: It doesn't matter. All weapons are equal in power and they all have the power to revive the titans.

Spongebob: Well then we need to find them quick.

Zeus: Hold on. There's something I must give you.

(Zeus pulls out a big staff with a crystal on top similar to the crystal on Nicks sword.)

Nick: That's one of the weapons!

Zeus: Exactly. We've been keeping it safe from Hades since he came up with this plan.

Nick: Thank you. Now come on. We have to stop Hades.

Zeus: Hold on Nick! You already have the ultimasword. You can't use two ultimaweapons.

Nick: So who can use the ultimastaff?

Zeus: Hmmmmmm. How about you Spongebob?

Spongebob: Me?!

Zeus: Sure. Why not you?

(Zeus gives Spongebob the ultimastaff. Spongebob raises it high in the air to show it off.)

Spongebob: Alright!

Nick: Thanks for everything Zeus. Now how do we get down?

Zeus: The same way you came up.

Nick: Huh?

(The answer came when Hercules riding on Pegasus came and grabbed Nick and Spongebob and fly down to earth. Pegasus lands in the Olympus Coliseum. Waiting for them there was Phil.)

Spongebob: Whoa!

(Phil comes along and looks at Spongebobs staff.)

Phil: So Sponge, I see ol' Zeus gave you the ultimastaff.

Spongebob: You bet. It looks so beautiful.

Phil: Well guess what.

Spongebob: What?

Phil: I'm going to train you to use that staff.

Spongebob: Alright! Isn't that great Nick? Soon I'll be as powerful as you.

Nick: I know.

Spongebob: OK Phil, what are you gonna teach me first?

Phil: Well you have the power to teleport to different places just like your friend.

Spongebob: Really?!

Phil: That's right. Why don't you try it out?

Spongebob: OK.

(Spongebob raised the ultimastaff up in the air and the staff started flashing.)

Spongebob: Hey! I think its working!

Phil: Hey! Focus!

(Spongebob focused and everybody disappeared. They reappeared in a large and dense jungle.)

Phil: What the! Where did you teleport us to?!

Spongebob: I don't know.

(Suddenly, a T-Rex and a Spinosaurus appeared out from the trees and started eyeballing our heroes.)

Phil: AAAUUUGGGHHHH!! TELEPORT! TELEPORT!!

(Nick raised his sword and teleported everybody back to the coliseum before the two dinosaurs could eat them.)

Phil: OK. Not a bad start, but you also have to think about where you want to get to.

Spongebob: Don't worry Phil. I won't let you down this time.

(Spongebob prepares to use teleport again.)

Phil: WHOA! HOLD IT! I think we should work on something different.

Spongebob: Like what?

Phil: Practicing other magic spells.

Spongebob: OK.

Phil: Spell #1: Fire Attacks

(Spongebob focuses on the staff and accidentally launches a big fireball at Phil.)

Spongebob: Oops. Sorry.

Phil: (cough) Never mind that. Let's move on. Spell #2: Ice Attacks.

Spongebob: What kind of ice attacks?

Phil: An ice beam, an ice club, a blizzard, I don't care just pick one. Try firing at that barrel over here.

(Phil points to a barrel. Spongebob fires an ice beam at the barrel but totally misses and hits Phil again. Phil is now completely frozen solid.)

Spongebob: Sorry again. Here, let me unfreeze you.

(Spongebob uses the fire spell to thaw Phil out of the ice, but Phil got burned in the process again.)

Spongebob: Oops. Sorry again again.

_17 magic spells later_

Phil: YEOUCH!!

Spongebob: Oops. I'm sorry about that falling anvil spell.

Phil: Aren't there any spells that won't maim me?!

Hades: Might I make a suggestion?

(Hades appeared in the coliseum. Everyone prepared to face him.)

Hercules: Hades! Get out of here!

Hades: I'd be happy to. But first I need to run a few errands around here. #1: Destroy you all. #2: I take all of your weapons. And #3: I shall finally unleash the titans!

Hercules: Forget it Hades! You're gonna have to go through us first!

Hades: No problem.

(Hades disapppears then reappears right behind Spongebob and grabs the ultimastaff from him while he wasn't looking.)

Hades: Thank you.

Spongebob: Hey! No fair!

Hades: Who said anything about playing fair?

Hercules: Come back here!

(Hercules ran to stop him, but Hades disappeared with the staff in his hand.)

Nick: No! We have to stop him!

Hercules: Pegasus!

(Pegasus run up to the gang and they climb on top of him.)

Hercules: Find Hades!

(Pegasus flies off with Nick, Phil, Hercules, and Spongebob onboard.)

* * *

(In a desolate area filled with crags and sharp rocks, Hades holds the ultimastaff in his hands. With it, he began his summoning.)

Hades: OK ultimastaff, do your stuff. TITANS, AWAKEN!!

(Hades raises the staff high up in the air. A huge black lightning bolt struck the staff and created a massive shockwave that surged across the landscape. After the shock wave, something shook the ground from below. Simultaneously, five fists shot out of the ground. Nick and the others watch as the five giant monsters stormed up to the surface.)

Hercules: Oh no! We're too late!

Hades: Darn right you are! Titans, attack them.

(The titans charge at our heroes. The rock titan raises his arm up attempting to smash our heroes.)

Hercules: Pegasus, dodge!

(They avoid the rock titans attack, but just barely.)

Spongebob: Phew! That was close.

(But then, the tornado titan sucked everybody into its swirling vortex. The tornado titan then throws our heroes to the Cyclops who kicked them around like a hacky-sack. After that the Cyclops kicks them toward the ice titan who freezes everybody. But Spongebob manages to escape. He watches in horror as Nick, Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus are frozen solid.)

Spongebob: NICK! NOOOOOOOO!

(Spongebob starts crying over the loss of his friends.)

Hades: Awww. Is the little cheeseblock sad? Well boo hoo hoo.

Spongebob: YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!

Hades: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it? You don't have your precious staff so you're powerless.

Spongebob: HI-YA!!

(Spongebob fueled by his own anger started karate chopping Hades like crazy. After taking on so many blows, Hades falls over.)

Hades: OK. I guess I've underestimated you a little bit.

(Spongebob grabs the ultimastaff from Hades.)

Hades: HEY!! TITANS, DESTROY THAT BLOCK OF CHEESE!!

(All five of the titans begin to attack Spongebob. The first to fight was the rock titan. The titan slammed his fist on the ground to shake the earth that Spongebob stands on. Spongebob jumped up narrowly dodging the attack and cast a huge thunder spell on the rock titan. From the sky, massive thunderbolts rain down on the titan breaking him into pieces. After him was the ice titan who used a powerful ice breath attack on Spongebob. He was frozen but he used a fire spell to unfreeze himself. Spongebob then cast a powerful fire tornado the exact size of the ice titan on him. The heat was so intense, that the ice titan melted in a matter of seconds. Next up was the lava titan. It spewed a river of lava at Spongebob. The lava flowed from all around him, but he had another trick up his sleeve. Spongebob called forth a massive tidal wave to cool off the molten lava flow and the lava titan as well. The lava titan was now completely hardened. Then there is the tornado titan. Spongebob was easily sucked into the swirling vortex of the tornado titan. But while Spongebob was inside the titan, he sought his chance. Spongebob used a powerful psychic spell to break free. Then when he got out, he used the staff to levitate the tornado titan high in the air and slam it into the ground with great force. The tornado titan completely disappeared. Finally, there was the Cyclops. The Cyclops tried to step on Spongebob. Spongebob was crushed and the Cyclops laughed at his defeat. But the truth is, Spongebob is still alive. It looked like Cyclops killed him, but it was actually a duplicate of himself. The real Spongebob stood on the Cyclops' head. The Cyclops seeing Spongebob on his head tried to smash him, but he teleported back onto the ground and the Cyclops ended up hitting himself on the head. The dazed Cyclops tripped and fell off a cliff. Soon, there was nothing left of the titans. Spongebob is victorious and Hades is very steamed.)

Hades: WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU'RE JUST SOME LOUSY YELLOW SPONGE!!

Spongebob: Call me what you want, but no one messes with my friends.

(Spongebob uses his magic to break his friends free from the ice.)

Nick: Whoa! Thanks. It was getting cramped in there.

Hades: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!! YAAAAAAAAHHH!

(Hades charges at our heroes but he got hit by a lightning bolt from above.)

Hades: I hate happy endings.

Nick: Nice shot Zeus!

Zeus: And there's plenty more where that came from.

* * *

(Nick and the others went to Mt. Olympus to celebrate Spongebobs victory over the titans. All of the gods on Mt. Olympus came to celebrate.)

Nick: Alright Spongebob! You saved us all!

Phil: For a sponge, you've got guts.

Hercules: Look. Here comes Zeus.

(Zeus walks up to Spongebob.)

Zeus: Spongebob, you have saved all of Greece. You're a true hero.

Spongebob: Thanks Zeus. Although, I would never have gotten this far without Nick.

Nick: Me? But what did I do? I wasn't there to help you. All I did was get frozen.

Spongebob: Yeah that's true. But seeing you battle all of those bad guys really inspired me. I really wanted to help you in any way I can. But when we were fighting Plankton, I didn't know what to do. Then you risked your life to save me. I wanted to return the favor. When you got frozen, I knew my time had come. I risked my life to save you like you risked your life to save mine. That was all the help I ever needed.

Nick: Thanks. You're welcome.

(Everybody applauded as Nick and Spongebob teleported back down to earth. When they got back down, Jimmy and the other geniuses contacted Nick in his head.)

Jimmy: Nick, do you have any good news to report?

Nick: You bet Jimmy. We found one of the weapons. Now there's only three more to go.

Jimmy: Great work. I'm opening up another portal. We believe there's another ultimaweapon there.

Nick: Great. Where does it lead to?

Jimmy: The underwater city of Atlantica.

Nick: OK. I'm on my way.

Jimmy: Opening the portal to Atlantica . . . . . . . now!

(The portal opens up.)

Nick: Come on Spongebob lets go.

Spongebob: I'm ready!

(They enter through the portal ready to find the next weapon.)

* * *

Yay! Spongebob is now the wielder of the ultimastaff! What other adventures await these two? Stay tuned.


	8. Lifes Not Much Better Under the Sea

Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

(At Bikini Bottom jail two guards were standing in front of the entrance. They seemed a bit bored until one of them heard something.)

Gaurd 1: Hey. Did you hear something?

Gaurd 2: What?

Guard 1: I don't know. A sea bear?

Guard 2: For the last time, they don't exist!

Guard 1: Maybe. But I still have the strangest feeling that. . .

(Before he could finish, two black tentacles grabbed both of their heads and conked them together knocking them both unconscious. After they were knocked out, a white haired octopus woman made her way inside the jail. Following her were two green eels. As she makes her way inside, she comes to a small box with a sign that says "For the Criminally Tiny". She grabs it and breaks it open. Out of the box came the microscopic mastermind, Plankton.)

Plankton: What took you so long?

??: Can it shrimp. I came to break you out of here.

Plankton: Before we leave, what do you say we both take a visit to my favorite restaurant?

* * *

(Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick are inside the Krusty Krab filling in the customers orders. Mr. Krabs suddenly bursts out of his office and runs into the kitchen where he glares at Patrick.)

Mr. Krabs: PATRICK!

Patrick: Yeah Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: What in the name of Davey Jones' locker is this?!

(Mr. Krabs holds up a really gross looking krabby patty and shows it to Patrick.)

Patrick: Uh. . . .a krabby patty?

Mr. Krabs: What did you put on that thing; fungus?

Patrick: I was wondering where I put my collection.

Mr. Krabs: Arrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh, I wish Spongebob were here.

Squidward: Well I just hope he never comes back.

Plankton: I was hoping for that too.

(Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Squidward see Plankton entering the Krusty Krab.)

Mr. Krabs: Plankton?! Get out of my restaurant bug!

Plankton: So soon? I was just about to introduce you to a friend of mine.

(As if on cue, the same octopus woman and eels that freed Plankton from prison enter the Krusty Krab. The eels scare all the costumers out of the restaurant.)

Plankton: Mr. Krabs, meet Ursula. Ursula, Mr. Krabs.

(Ursulas tentacles make a grab for Mr. Krabs. Plankton laughs thinking he might win this time. He runs to Mr. Krabs' office and comes back out holding the secret formula.)

Plankton: Yes! Yes! It's finally mine!

Ursula: Quit fooling around!

Plankton: Don't ruin the moment! Now finish him!

Squidward: Hold it right there!

Plankton: What's what?

Squidward: I will not let you crush my boss! He still owes me my paycheck!

Ursula: Flotsam! Jetsam! Seize the squid!

(Ursulas eels, Flotsam and Jetsam appear and attack Squidward. He falls down unconscious from taking the eels attacks.)

Mr. Krabs: You'll never get away with it!

Plankton: Oh, I beg to differ.

(Ursula opens up a portal leading to another world. She, Plankton, and Mr. Krabs go through. As they leave, Patrick comes out of the kitchen and stares at the portal with awe.)

Patrick: Wow. Pretty.

Squidward: Oww. What just. . . .

(Patrick suddenly grabs Squidwards right tentacle.)

Squidward: Hey! Let go!

(Patrick runs dragging Squidward with him as they go through the portal. They both blacked out.)

* * *

(Patrick and Squidward wake up after what happened. When they both wake up, Squidward starts to freak out. He and Patrick are now in another world.)

Squidward: AAUUGGGHHH!! NO! TELL ME THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!!

Patrick: What just happened?

Squidward: I'll tell you what happened. WE'RE STUCK HERE AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!

Patrick: What do you mean stuck here? This looks like Bikini Bottom.

Squidward: Oh? Well if this is Bikini Bottom, what do you call THIS?!

(Squidward points to a huge golden palace in the distance.)

Patrick: Oh my gosh! We're in the future!

Squidward: No you idiot! We're in some other dimension or something! This can't possibly get any worse!

(A portal opens up next to them both and out from it came Spongebob and Nick.)

Squidward: Oh Neptune, just kill me now.

Spongebob: Squidward? Patrick?

Patrick: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Patrick!

(Spongebob and Patrick hug each other.)

Nick: Wait a minute. This makes no sense. Hey Squidward, how did you and Patrick end up in Atlantica?

Squidward: Patrick dragged me here after that sea witch escaped with my boss!

Nick: Sea witch?

Squidward: Yeah! And Plankton was with her too!

Spongebob: Plankton?!

Squidward: They captured Mr. Krabs and opened up that portal and that's when that big pink idiot dragged me here to. . . .

Nick: Atlantica.

Squidward: Yeeeeeeeeeeah, what you said.

Spongebob: I can't believe Plankton escaped from jail.

Nick: I know. We have to stop them!

Spongebob: Hey Patrick, do you want to come with us?

Patrick: Alright! An adventure!

Spongebob: Come on Squidward lets go.

Squidward: No way! You losers are not going to make me go on some adventure just to save my cheapskate boss and that's final!

Spongebob: OK. That's alright. I guess you'll never get your paycheck now.

Squidward: . . . . . . . . .Grrrrrrrrrr! Fine.

Spongebob: Yay! We're going on an adventure! Just us four friends!

Squidward: Ahem! I'm not. . .

Nick: Come on! We have to find Ursula and Plankton.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward travel through the sea to find Ursula and Plankton.)

Squidward: Ow. Ow. My legs are killing me.

Nick: Come on Squidward. We have to find Ursula and Plankton so we can save Mr. Krabs.

Squidward: I don't know why I'm risking my own life for my boss anyway. And to think I could be at that palace right now.

Nick: Palace? What palace?

Squidward: Before you and that porous moron arrived I saw this big castle.

Nick: Really? Squidward, can you take us to that castle?

Squidward: Whatever.

(Everybody followed Squidward to the castle he saw.)

Squidward: Here it is.

Spongebob: Wow. It's all shiny.

Nick: Atlantica. That's where King Triton lives. Maybe he's seen those two villains.

Spongebob: Uh . . . Who's King Triton? I think you meant King Neptune.

Nick: No. I meant King Triton.

Squidward: . . . . . . . .This place is weird.

(Everybody enters the palace. When they enter, everyone sees a small crab swimming around in a worriedly fashion.)

Spongebob: Hey Nick! I found Mr. Krabs!

(Spongebob runs up to the crab and hugs him.)

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs! We finally found you! Hey Mr. Krabs, you've gotten shorter.

Sebastian: Let go! Get offa me man! Now!

Nick: Yeah, sorry about that.

Sebastian: Eh. . .It's all right man. It's just things aren't going with the flow today. First Ariel's gone missing and then that sea witch invades the palace and steals the kings trident.

Nick: Wait a minute. Sebastian, did that sea witch have a small green one-eyed assistant with him?

Sebastian: Why yes. How did you know?

Spongebob: Plankton! They've already been here!

Nick: Come on! We've got to go!

Sebastian: Hold on man. I'm coming too.

Spongebob: OK. The more the merrier.

(They now leave the palace to find Ursula and Plankton. While they travel, Spongebob and Patrick sing the Goofy Goober theme song.)

_Oh, I'm a goofy goober yeah!_

_You're a goofy goober yeah!_

_We're all goofy goobers yeah!_

_Goofy goofy goofy goober YEAH!_

Sebastian: For crying out loud man! You've been singing that wretched song for hours! Give it a rest!

Squidward: Finally, something we can agree on.

(Suddenly they all hear an ear-piercing a scream coming from far away.)

Patrick: AAUUUGGGHHH!! What was that?! It's probably a ghost, or a zombie, or a bunny! AUGH!

Nick: Somebody is in trouble! Come on!

(Nick, and his friends run toward the noise. They both happen across a sunken ship where they see a red haired mermaid with a green tail being attacked by a deadly shark. With her was a small yellow fish with light blue stripes on his back.)

Sebastian: ARIEL! Oh man! His majesty is gonna have my claws for this!

Nick: We've gotta save her!

Squidward: Count me out. I'm already risking my life to save my boss. I'm not about to lose any of my legs to some ravenous fish.

(Nick charges at the shark with the ultimasword. He bats the shark on the nose leaving it dazed.)

Nick: Let's get out of here!

(Everybody runs away from the shark while they can. Once they got away, they head for a large rock.)

Nick: Phew! That was close. Are you alright?

Ariel: I'm fine. Thank you.

Patrick: She's pretty Spongebob.

Sebastian: Ariel! Where have you been! Do you realize what's happened to the palace?!

Ariel: What?! I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't know.

Sebastian: This is a catastrophe!

Nick: Sebastian, go easy on her. It's not her fault.

Spongebob: What were you doing out here in the first place?

Ariel: I found this beautiful round watchamacallit on the floor. I tried to get it but that shark attacked me. That thing must've been from the human world.

Sebastian: What?! Hasn't the king ever taught you to stay away from humans?!

Ariel: But Sebastian, that thing was so bright and colorful and it had this beautiful. . .

Nick: Hold on Ariel, what did you say that thing looked like again?

Ursula: I believe she was referring to this.

(Ursula appeared above everybody with a bright shield in her clutches. Plankton was standing on her shoulder.)

Nick: The ultimashield!

Plankton: Bingo! We have a winner!

Spongebob: Hand it over!

(Spongebob flashed out the ultimastaff and fired lightning at them. But the shield halted the attack.)

Patrick: Wow!

Squidward: What the! Spongebob, how did you learn to do that?!

Ursula: Nice try. But can you top this?!

(Ursula was also holding the trident which she used to fire a blast of lightning with. She missed, but the shockwave from the trident caused a rockslide from the big rock. Everybody tried to get out of the way, but it was too late and they all got crushed.)

Plankton: Nice shot!

(They leave with the trident and the ultimashield. But unknown to the villains, Nick and his friends didn't die at all. They all appear from behind the big rock pile that crushed them.)

Nick: Phew! That was a close call. Thanks Spongebob. We would've been gonners if you hadn't duplicated us at the last minute.

Spongebob: Thanks.

Patrick: Aww man. I wanted to save everyone.

Spongebob: Patrick, are you jealous?

Patrick: What? No? I'm just . . . I . . . I . . . I . . .

(Patrick starts crying.)

Patrick: Oh, of course I'm jealous Spongebob! I want a cool weapon too!

(Patrick continues crying.)

Spongebob: Aww. I'm sorry Patrick. I wish that there was something I can do to make it up to you. I know! When we defeat Ursula and Plankton, you can have the ultimashield. What do you say?

Patrick: Alright!

Squidward: Ha! Patrick, a mighty warrior?! Hahahahahaha!

Nick: I hate to say it Spongebob, but Squidward might have a point. Patrick is not entirely the brightest bulb in the hardware store.

Spongebob: Come on Nick. Did you see how good I was with the staff? I bet it'd work for Patrick too.

Nick: Well, I guess it's worth a shot.

Sebastian: Excuse me. I hate to break up your little conversation but those two villains have the trident!

Nick: Sebastian's right. And with that shield, they are almost unstoppable.

Flounder: Gosh. That sounds really bad.

Nick: We have to stop them. Who's with me?!

Spongebob: I am

Patrick: Me too.

Ariel: I'm coming with you.

Flounder: I wanna come also.

Sebastian: Wherever Ariel goes, I'm going too.

Nick: What about you Squidward?

Squidward: Pass.

Nick: What?! Are you serious?!

Squidward: Note serious face.

Nick: Squidward come on! If we don't do something, Ursula and Plankton could rule everything!

Squidward: Perhaps I haven't been clear. Let me spell it out for you. N-O. That spells NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I just want to go home to my Easter Island head, my clairinet, and all of my fabulous works of art! I did not just get kidnapped by a ghost, zapped by eels, dragged through a portal, forced to walk around this crazy nightmarish sea world, almost eaten by a shark, and nearly crushed in a rockslide just to save some people who I rarely care about! My paycheck is not worth this! And just in case you don't still have it put into your thick skulls, my answer still stands as NO!

Nick: I'll leave you to think about it.

(Nick and the others walk away from Squidward. But before he and his friends left to go fight the villains, Nick said. . . . .)

Nick: But before we leave, I just want you to know, when I saw you on TV, I always thought that you must've had some good lodged in all of that hatred in you, especially when I saw that episode where you got zapped by your own electric fence. That was funny. I'm sure if you put some serious thought into it, you can do some good things. Even if you don't want to.

(Nick and the others left Squidward behind and go find Ursulas lair while Squidward walks the other way.)

* * *

(After walking (or swimming) for a long time, Spongebob points to a very scary cave.)

Spongebob: (gulp) I. . . . .I think this is the place. (gulp) Rough guess.

(Everybody enters Ursulas lair.)

Nick: It seems a bit too quiet in here

Ariel: Look!

(Ariel points to the ultimashield lying on the ground.)

Spongebob: That's weird. Why is the ultimashield on the ground?

Patrick: Mine!

Nick: Patrick! Wait! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!! PATRICK!!

(Patrick runs to the shield but the two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam scare Patrick away.)

Patrick: AAUUUGGGHH!!

Plankton: Well, well, well. Looks like we have some unexpected guests.

(Plankton and Ursula confront our heroes. The two eels seize them all as they wrap themselves around them.)

Ursula: I'm glad you're all here. We have someone special we want you to meet.

(King Triton and Mr. Krabs appear in the room. But they don't appear to be moving.)

Ariel: Daddy! No!

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs!

Ursula: Hahahahahaha!

Flounder: What have you done to them?!

Plankton: You'd be amazed at what one little heartless can accomplish.

(A heartless appears behind Plankton with King Triton and Mr. Krabs' hearts locked in a glass container.)

Nick: You won't get away with it!

(The eels squeeze them tighter and tighter attempting to suffocate them.)

Plankton: Oh I'm sorry about that. We meant for that to KILL you!

Nick: Why . . . . why you. . .

Ursula: Flotsam! Jetsam! Destr. . . .

Squidward: WAIT!

Nick: Huh?

Spongebob: What?

(Squidward suddenly appears in the lair.)

Ursula: You? What are you doing here?

Squidward: Why Ursula. I never knew how beautiful you looked with that trident in your hand.

Ursula: What? What are you saying?

Squidward: I'm saying I can't hide it anymore. You are my girl. I mean, just think about it. I have tentacles, you have tentacles. . .

Flounder: What? What is he. . .

Plankton: Don't listen to him! It's a trap!

Ursula: Silence! Now what were you saying about me?

Squidward: Why Ursula. . . .

(Squidward suddenly pulls out what appears to be a mace and uses it to push Ursula back against a wall.)

Squidward: And I thought Spongebob was gullible.

Plankton: You fool! No one is this stupid!

Ursula: Silence! Flotsam, Jetsam, forget these losers! After that squid!

(Flotsam and Jetsam release Nick and his friends and go after Squidward. But he destroys them with one massive swing from the mace.)

Squidward: Let's get out of here!

Nick: Right.

(Nick and his friends exit Ursulas lair.)

Ursula: Come back here you cowards!

Plankton: Like that's gonna make them come back.

(Ursula zaps Plankton with the trident in anger.)

Plankton: Ouch!

* * *

(Everybody kept running (or in this case swimming) away from Ursula until they all come to a safe place.)

Nick: I don't get it. Why did you save us?

Squidward: Well, I wasn't at first. I was trying to find my way to Bikini Bottom. But then I tripped on this weird thingy that I used to fight Ursula. I just picked it up and it opened up this weird portal.

Nick: A weird portal? Only an ultimaweapon can do that. Squidward must have the ultimace!

Spongebob: Alright Squidward!

Patrick: Oh sure! Spongebob, Squidward, and that guy have a weapon, but I don't?

Nick: Where did the portal lead?

Squidward: It led to this desert city place. When I was there, I overheard these two people talking.

Nick: What did they look like?

Squidward: Well, one of them was an old woman with this long stick in her hand with a green orb on top of it. She was all dressed in black and had these horns on her head. The other person was an old man with a funny looking hat and a small beard on his face. He also had a staff, only it looked a lot like a snake.

Spongebob: Maleficent. But who was that other guy?

Nick: I think I can take a guess. Jafar.

Spongebob: Gesundiet.

Flounder: Ja-who? Who's that?

Patrick: I know! I know! He's a person that controls coffee.

Nick: I said Jafar, not java. What happened next Squidward?

Squidward: Well they were talking about opening some kind of portal and using it to destroy this city and capture some kid.

Nick: Squidward, did they say something else?!

Squidward: For crying out loud Nick I'm not a video recorder!

Nick: Squidward!

Squidward: I'm sorry but I left before I heard anything else.

Nick: Then we gotta get to that desert fast!

Spongebob: Nick, wait! What about Mr. Krabs?

Ariel: And my father?

Patrick: And my weapon?

Nick: Darn it. OK. We'll stop Ursula and Plankton first and Squidward, you show us that place you told us about.

Squidward: OK. And Nick. . . .

Nick: Yeah.

Squidward: I'm S-s-s-s-s-

Nick: Come on. Say it.

Squidward: S-s-s-s-s-s-SORRY! There I said it. I should've been such a stuck up jerk.

Nick: Apology accepted.

Spongebob: Alright Squidward! Welcome to the party! What do you say we sing the Goofy Goober theme song together?

Squidward: Don't ruin it.

* * *

(Everybody runs (or swims) to Ursulas Lair to try to save King Triton and Mr. Krabs and take back the ultimashield and the trident. They enter the lair and sure enough, waiting for them were Ursula, Plankton, and the heartless holding Mr. Krabs and Tritons hearts.)

Ursula: Why look who's back.

Nick: Enough Ursula! Where is the ultimashield?!

Ariel: And daddy?!

Spongebob: And Mr. Krabs too?!

Ursula: Why they're all right there.

(She points to King Triton, Mr. Krabs and the ultimashield.)

Nick: Bring them here!

Ursula: Of course you can have them. . . .

(Ursula pulls out the triton and turns 20 times her size.)

Ursula: If you can get to them! Hahahahahaha!

Plankton: Yeah! Now destroy them!

(Ursula fires the trident at everybody. She just barely misses after every shot.)

Squidward: AAUUGGHHH! I'm too talented to be calamari!

Nick: We can't just keep dodging her attacks.

Squidward: Yes we can! Watch.

(Squidward keeps running around the giant Ursula while screaming everytime she tries to hit him. Ariel tries to swim up to Ursulas face.)

Flounder: Ariel! Wait up!

Sebastian: What are you doing man?!

(Flounder and Sebastian fallow Ariel. She gets in front of Ursula's face and used her tail to slap her.)

Ursula: Gah! Somebody oughta teach you some manners!

(Ursula raises the trident in an attempt to destroy Ariel.)

Nick: Stop!

(Nick jumps to protect Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder, but when she attacked, they all got blown very far back and they landed on Spongebob.)

Squidward: I told you keep dodging.

Spongebob: We can't beat her! She's too huge! Hey, where's Patrick?

Ursula: Prepare to. . . .Huh!?

(Ursula notices that one person was missing from the group. She turns and sees Patrick running toward the ultimashield and picking it up.)

Ursula: Hey!

(Ursula fires at Patrick.)

Patrick: AAUUGGHHH! DON'T KILL ME!

(Patrick gets into a feeble position and raises the shield to protect himself from the blast. The blast bounces off the shield and hits Ursula smack dab in the gut.)

Ursula: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!

(Ursula falls and shrinks back to her normal size. She falls on the floor and starts to fade away.)

Patrick: Whoa.

Plankton: Oh, no you don't! Heartless, get that shield!

(The heartless attacks Patrick. Patrick returns to his feeble position and the heartless runs into the shield. The heartless is automatically destroyed and Mr. Krabs and Tritons hearts are released.)

Mr. Krabs: Ug. . . .What just happened?

Triton: Who. . . .who are you all?

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs!

Ariel: Daddy!

Triton: Ariel! What is going on here? Who are these people?

Ariel: Daddy, these guys saved your life.

Plankton: Drat! Foiled by a diluted starfish! I almost got away with it!

Triton: Hey! That's the little green creature that sent that monster to attack me!

Plankton: Uh-oh. Oh well. I still got more tricks up my sleeve. Later losers!

(Plankton opens up a portal.)

Nick: Not so fast half-pint!

(Everybody runs after Plankton but he gets away.)

Spongebob: Tartar sauce! He escaped!

Triton: Come on. Let's get out of this place and to the safety of the palace.

* * *

(Everyone is at King Tritons palace to celebrate Nick and his friends bravery.)

Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry I wasn't here when Ursula attacked.

Triton: It's OK. Thanks to the courage of this kid and his friends, Atlantica is safe.

Sebastian: He's right. But next time, I would like to play safe this time.

Flounder: Aw come on Sebastian. You were brave too.

Sebastian: Well, yeah I guess I was.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, Squidward, front and center!

(Spongebob and Squidward approached Mr. Krabs.)

Mr. Krabs: You did a fine job stopping Plankton, especially you Squidward. You were the last person I'd expect to do something like this.

Squidward: Well I guess I did do pretty good. But to tell the truth, it was all Spongebob. He has more experience fighting those creeps than I did.

Mr. Krabs: OK. What did you do to the real Squidward?

Triton: Nick, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick.

Nick: Yes.

Triton: Without you, Ursula would still be ruling Atlantica. We are truly thankful for your actions. You are all welcome here in Atlantica anytime.

(Patrick breaks a bust.)

Patrick: Oops.

Triton: Well, maybe you three.

Nick: Thanks, and goodbye.

Ariel: Goodbye Nick.

Flounder: Come back sometime.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs leave palace and return to where they met.)

Nick: Alright! We only have to find one more weapon. The ultimabow.

Squidward: Not to be a killjoy, but who is going to wield the last weapon?

Spongebob: How about Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Sorry lad, but I have to stay at the Krusty Krab, what with all the hungry customers coming to spend their money. Ahhh! I forgot! With you gone, who's gonna make the krabby patties?!

Spongebob: Don't worry.

(Spongebob waves his staff and duplicates himself.)

Mr. Krabs: Well can he cook?

Spongebob: He does everything I do so why can't he?

Mr. Krabs: Well that's one problem solved but how am I gonna get to the Krusty Krab?

Patrick: I can do it!

(Patrick raised the ultimashield and prepared to teleport to Bikini Bottom. But unfortunately he keeps teleporting into the wrong places like the raptor pen from Jurassic Park, in the middle of a war between humans and orcs from Lord of the Rings, attacked by giant bugs on a big island from King Kong, in a car chase in some weird simulation from the Matrix Reloaded, and back in Atlantica.)

Patrick: We're here!

Squidward: You moron! We're still in Atlantica!

Patrick: Darn! Let me try again.

Everyone: NOOOOO!!

Squidward: Let me try. There's a portal over by the place where I found this mace.

Nick: You didn't bother to close the portal when you opened it?

Squidward: I didn't know how to. The portal was opened by mistake.

Mr. Krabs: Alright, let's just find this portal so I can make more money.

(Everyone heads for the portal opened by Squidward and they all jump in.)

* * *

Patrick and Squidward are now the newest members of the team! Huzzah! What will you predict happen next? Keep in tune as we go to the next world, the desert city of Agrabah!


	9. The Arabian Fight

Here's the next world they go to. There is another big surprise waiting at the end. What is it? Read and find out.

* * *

(Plankton enters the dark room of the Organizations castle. Also in the room were Hamsterviel, Dr. Draken, Shego, Pete, Syndrome, The Dark Dragon, and two new villains. One was a woman in a purple dress who is scary beyond all reason. On her head she wears a headpiece with a long purple feather on it. The other was a green gecko with yellow eyes and black stripes. Plankton wasn't too happy when he entered.)

Plankton: AAAUUUGGGHHHH!!

Hamsterviel: WHAT?! What's with all the yelling about?!

Gaspar: Looks like someone's plan was foiled again. But how did you get out of prison?

Plankton: Ursula busted me out. But now she is seafood thanks to captain brat and the moron crew!

Gaspar: So? We can still bring her back to life. Nobody in the Organization has ever permanently died yet.

Draken: That's right! The Organization is invincible!

Hamsterviel: Still, why didn't you do something about those guys?!

Plankton: Hello! I'm small! There was nothing I could do about it, alright?!

Pete: Aw, come on squirt. Just be thankful Maleficent is not here to beat you up for failing.

Plankton: Yeah at least there's that. Say, where is Maleficent anyways?

Draken: I don't know. She hasn't been here in this room for a while.

Dark Dragon: She is obviously planning something big. We must do everything in our power to make sure she doesn't fail.

Yzma: Fail? Bah! Maleficent never fails. She is the most powerful of the Organization. Not to mention the leader.

Pete: Yeah. Still, we should do something about that kid and those three doofuses following him.

Gaspar: I think Plankton knows what to do. He is an evil genius.

Draken: Forget it! His first two plans were bogus! I say I come up with the plans this time!

Shego: This oughta go smoothly.

Draken: Shego! No interrupting! Now listen, I say we build an electromagnet that will deprive those four of their weapons. Then we all jump out and destroy them all while they are defenseless.

Syndrome: Uh, not to rain on your parade doc, but that sword is magic. It'll take more than just some electromagnet to take that sword away from him.

Draken: Uh. . . . . . . . . . . . .Oh, alright so there's a slight flaw.

Shego: The only flaw here is you.

Draken: Grrrrrrr! SHEGO!

Pete: Enough! Doesn't anyone else have a plan?

??: As a matter of fact, I do.

(The same person Squidward saw talking to Maleficent in the desert city entered the room. The person with the funny hat, beard, and snake staff.)

Plankton: Jafar? What are you doing here?

Jafar: I'm left in charge until Maleficent returns.

Yzma: So what's your plan?

Jafar: You all must have patience.

Hamsterviel: I'm starting to lose my patience if you don't get to the point!

Jafar: Follow me. I'll explain on the way.

(Jafar opens a portal and everyone walks through it.)

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs came out from the portal and into Agrabah.)

Patrick: Let's do that again!

Spongebob: Tartar sauce it's hot here. Can't we go somewhere cooler?

Nick: Not now Spongebob. We gotta find those villains Squidward said he saw.

Mr. Krabs: Ahem!

Nick: Oh yeah, and get Mr. Krabs back to Bikini Bottom.

(Suddenly from the sky, everyone sees Genie screaming while flying away from something.)

Genie: AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!

Nick: Genie?! Genie! Over here!

Genie: Huh? Nick!

(Genie flies down toward Nick.)

Genie: Nick! I haven't seen you in a while! And Spongebob! What have you been doing?

Spongebob: Well, I. . . . .

Genie: AUGH! They attacked us! They came out of nowhere! Somebody help!

Nick: Genie! Calm down! Who attacked you?

Genie: Well, when you left with those other Society members, Spongebob sent us to go find more of our friends or any new members to add to our team. But we couldn't find any, and I poofed everybody here. We stayed with my friends Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Raja, Carpet, and the Sultan. I left once to go find more Society members while everybody stayed at the palace. But so far, the only one I found was him.

(A small round pink puffball with big red feet flew down toward our heroes.)

Spongebob: Kirby!

Patrick: Awwww. He's cute.

Genie: When we retuned to the palace, Jafar and a bunch of other villains were there and they have my friends! We have to go save them!

Spongebob: You bet we should! We'll go save everybody.

Mr. Krabs: Right after you drop me off at the Krusty Krab!

Nick: Sorry Mr. Krabs. We've got no time.

Mr. Krabs: Well we're not going anywhere until I am back at the Krusty Krab!

(Suddenly, the Dark Dragon popped out of the ground and glared down at everybody.)

Mr. Krabs: AUGH! Let's get to the palace!

(Genie transforms into a rocket and everybody hops on.)

Genie: Blast off in Ten. . .Nine. . .Eight. . .Seven. . .Six

(The Dark Dragon roars very loudly as he comes closer to our heroes.)

Squidward: ONE!

(They blast off to the palace. The Dark Dragon flew up and followed spewing gigantic fireballs at them. It wasn't long before they arrived at a huge building that sort of looked like the Taj Mahal. It was the palace alright. They hide behind on of the palaces pillars and look in the Sultans throne room. There, they see Jafar and the other villains with the Society and Genies friends locked in a cage.)

Jafar: Hahahahahaha! Foolish streetrat, you thought you could defeat me?

Aladdin: We will stop you!

Jafar: You'll never get the chance. Now I am the sultan of Agrabah!

Hamsterviel: And what does that make us?

Spongebob: Oh-no! They have our friends! We have to save them!

Mr. Krabs: Um, sorry lad. But I don't think we'll live to tell the tale.

(Mr. Krabs sees the Dark Dragon who flies toward closer toward our heroes. To protect everyone, Nick fires a massive light sphere at him. Jafar quickly became aware of the racket outside.)

Jafar: What was that?!

(Nick and his friends jump into the palace.)

Nick: Jafar! You're through! Release our friends!

Jafar: Hahahahahahaha! I just love it when a plan comes together. Seize them!

(All the villains attack. Nick surrounded everyone in a barrier and all the villains bounce off.)

Plankton: Drat! How are we gonna get to those guys if we can't break this barrier?!

Jafar: Allow me.

(Jafar cast a spell from his staff which totally nullifies the barrier.)

Patrick: Uh-oh.

Jafar: Now seize them!

(The villains charge again. Nick and Kirby jump out of the way. But Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Genie were captured and have been put in a seperate cage.)

Jafar: Give up boy! Even with that sword, you have no chance of defeating me.

(Nick fires a glowing light orb at Jafar, but he counters it and sends it flying right back to him.)

Nick: Gah!

Spongebob: Nick!

Jafar: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Nick: It's no use. How can I beat him?

(Kirby comes and helps Nick up. Then Nick has an idea.)

Nick: That's it! Kirby, swallow me.

(Kirby did as told and swallows Nick. After Nick got eaten, Kirby starts to transform. After the transformation, Kirby now looks exactly like Nick with his hair, his handkerchief, and even his ultimasword. Kirby has transformed into Ultimasword Kirby.)

Genie: Alright! Go get em!

(Kirby charges toward Jafar and slashes endlessly at him. But Jafar continues to block the onslaught thrown against him and tries to cast spells on Kirby whenever he gets the chance.)

Jafar: You will regret facing off against me!

(Jafar cast another spell from his staff, but Kirby dodged it on time. The ultimasword then started glowing and flashing. Kirby thrust the ultimasword at Jafar who tries to repel it with his staff. The attack hits the staff, but the impact was enough to send Jafar back against a wall. Upon hitting the wall, Jafar was already tired out.)

Jafar: Bah! You might have the advantage, but I am stronger still!

(Kirby runs to finish off Jafar, but the evil wizard surrounds himself in a dark red cloud. When the cloud has cleared, Jafar has turned into a big red genie.)

Patrick: Nice effect. I like this movie. I give it a thumbs up.

Squidward: Patrick you moron! This isn't a movie! That sorcerer really transformed himself into a genie!

Spongebob: Aw well. How much trouble can that be?

Aladdin: Um, you'd be surprised.

(He raises his arm and slams it right on Kirby. After the impact, Kirby lies unconscious on the floor having reverted back to his origional state. Nick reappears next to Kirby also knocked out.)

Spongebob: Nick!

(Spongebob casts a spell that frees him, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Genie from the cage. They run and confront Jafar and the other villains.)

Jafar: This is the price you pay for defying the new sultan of Agrabah. Seize these two rats and throw them in with the others. Then seize those three sea creatures and have the genie bottled up.

(Jafar leaves the villains to do their job while he escapes through a portal leading somewhere else. The villains surround Nick, Kirby, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Genie.)

Spongebob: This kind of stuff never happens under the sea.

Patrick: AUGH! What're we gonna do?!

Nick: We fight!

Spongebob: I'm with you Nick.

Mr. Krabs: How do you fight these guys?! Look at them! They're so big and aggressive!

Nick: Fear not. We've got it.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward fight the villains while Genie tries to break the Society and Aladdin and his friends free.)

Genie: Don't worry Al. I'll save you.

Aladdin: Genie!

Genie: What?

(Genie gets hit by one of Shegos attacks.)

Genie: Yeow!

Aladdin: Look out.

Genie: Thanks for the warning. (cough)

(Squidward is surrounded by Pete, the Dark Dragon, and Draken.)

Pete: You're surrounded. Drop that mace.

Squidward: Whatever you say.

(Squidward slams the ultimace on the ground and creates a massive shockwave that knocks the villains off their feet.)

Squidward: It's not a clarinet but it's does me good.

(Shego repeatedly fires energy blasts at Patrick. But he keeps blocking with his shield.)

Shego: What? You're not going to attack?

Patrick: Huh?

Shego: (sigh) I feel like I'm talking to Draken.

Draken: That hurt Shego.

(Shego continues to fire at Patrick. Meanwhile, Spongebob is dealing with Hamsterviel.)

Spongebob: Back away.

(Spongebob casts an ice spell on Hamsterviel and he freezes. But right behind him is Yzma. Spongebob turns around and comes face-to-face with her.)

Spongebob: AUGH!

(Spongebob faints.)

Yzma: That was just insulting.

(Nick was fighting off Syndrome, Gaspar, and Plankton.)

Nick: Hey Kirby, I could use a little help here!

(But Kirby is fast asleep. Nick has an annoyed look on his face.)

Nick: Kirby.

(Syndrome fires a zero-point energy blast at Nick, but blocks it on time. He then uses the ultimasword to grab Plankton and Gaspar an throw them at Syndrome. He then attacks them all at once with one quick slice.)

Nick: A word of advice, get new partners.

(All of the villains retreat through a portal. Meanwhile, Genie is still trying to break everyone out.)

Nick: Genie, what's taking so long?

Genie: It's these cages! I tried everything but nothing works. My magic just isn't what it used to be.

Spongebob: Let me try. My magic got us out so maybe it could get them out too.

(Spongebob casts a spell on the cage but it didn't work.)

Spongebob: Fishpaste! Why didn't it work?

Aladdin: Um, might I make a suggestion?

Spongebob: What?

Aladdin: The key is still in the lock.

Spongebob: Oh. I was wondering why it looked funny.

(Spongebob opens the cage and Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Raja, the Sultan, the Warners, Kronk, Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walk out. As soon a they were freed, Nick used a spell that teleported everyone out of the palace.)

* * *

(It is now night time as everyone was teleported in the middle of the desert.)

Aladdin: Thanks for saving us guys.

Genie: I am sooooo sorry for leaving you all behind.

Jasmine: It's alright Genie. Nobody expected this to happen.

Iago: I sorta did.

Sultan: Well at least we're safe.

Mickey: Not yet. The Organization could still be on to us.

Squidward: What do you mean by that?

Mickey: Since Nick defeated most of the Organization, they just keep getting stronger. To make matters worse, they are even using your weapons to track you down. They could also be using the weapons to listen in on our conversations.

Spongebob: Listening? Is everyone eavesdropping these days?

Nick: I guess we're gonna have to keep quiet until we can fix all this.

Mr. Krabs: Well I hope it's soon. I'm losing all my money hanging with you all.

(Everyone notices Stitch acting weird.)

Iago: What's with him?

Lilo: I don't know. What is it Stitch.

Stitch: Naga qweeshta Organization.

(Stitch points to a nearby sand dune.)

Kim: I think they're beyond that sand dune.

Ron: Oh good. While you guys go, I'll stay behind where it's safe.

Iago: I'm with the monkey-phobe on this one.

(Abu climbs on Ron and he freaks out.)

Ron: AUGH! IT'S CAMP WANNAWEAP ALL OVER AGAIN!!

Nick: Come on.

(Everyone heads for the sand dune. When they clib over it, they see Jafar as well as five villains from the Aladdin TV series. Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mozenrath, Mirage, and Ayam Aghoul.)

Genie: Whoa! It's like some evil get together.

Aladdin: What are they up to?

(Jafar raises his staff in the air and an earthquake occurs. In front of Jafar and the villains, a large mountain of sand rises and transforms into a big tiger head.)

Yakko: Whoa! They're going to need some big cat food.

Aladdin: The Cave of Wonders!

Dot: Hmmm. Kinda makes you _wonder _what they're gonna do in there.

Genie: Don't worry. Only the diamond in the rough can enter the Cave of Wonders.

(But unfortunately, Jafar and the other villains enter the cave without anything happening.)

Dot: You were saying?

Aladdin: What? I don't get it. Why didn't anything happen?

Nick: Those villains are very crafty.

(The ground starts to shake again. The Cave of Wonders is starting to close.)

Aladdin: Come on! We have to hurry before it closes!

(Everybody runs to the cave. They just barely made it as the entrance was completely sealed.)

Spongebob: Um you know, we could've just teleported inside.

Nick: Oh, yeah.

(Stitch starts acting weird again.)

Goofy: Uh-oh. Stitch is all twitchy again.

Lilo: What is it now Stitch?

(Stitch points forward down a long tunnel.)

Genie: I guess the little guy says to go forward.

Aladdin: Come on. Let's go.

(Everybody follows Stitch through the tunnel.)

* * *

(The villains all meet in a large chamber where the lamp used to be.)

Mechanicles: Remind me again why you dragged us here.

Jafar: We're here to plot our revenge against Aladdin.

Abis Mal: I thought you said we were also here to destroy some kid.

Jafar: Why of course we are.

Abis Mal: Well which is it?

Jafar: We're doing both! And once we destroy that child, the ultimasword shall be ours.

Ayam Aghoul: Really now. I find it hard to believe that a sword that powerful could be in the hands of a mere child.

Mozenrath: Whatever. We just destroy the kid and take his sword. It's as simple as that.

Jafar: Silence! Everybody be cautious. That kid and his friends are more powerful than we thought. He has conquered the Organization many times, but that won't happen again.

Mirage: And how can you be so sure?

Jafar: Because now, we have these.

(Jafar holds up not one, but two ultimabows. (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!) All the villains laugh maniacally.)

* * *

(The Society continues to follow Stitch through the tunnel.)

Darkwing: Bah! Enough of this! Why are we following that thing anyways?!

Kronk: Um, I don't really know?

Mickey: I really hate to say it but Darkwing might be right. It feels like we've been going in circles.

Squidward: I agree. Where are we anyways?

(Genie transforms into a safari man and poofs up a map.)

Genie: Well according to the map we should go that way.

(Genie points to a hall and walks to it. But on the way, he gets crushed by a big rock. Genie poofs out from under the rock.)

Genie: OK. I found out where the booby traps are.

(Soon, everybody comes across a variety of tunnels.)

Iago: Fantastic! We're lost!

(Suddenly, Spongebobs staff starts vibrating.)

Spongebob: I think we should go that way.

(Spongebob points to one of the tunnels.)

Squidward: So, you think we should go that way?

Spongebob: Yeah.

Squidward: Well then I'm going this way.

(Squidward walks down the opposite hallway. Before he even enters, huge spikes protrude from the wall less than a centimeter away from Squidwards face.)

Squidward: OK. Lets go that way.

(Eveyone follows Spongebob through the hallway.)

Iago: I can't believe my life is in the hands of a walking block of cheese.

(They keep walking down the hallway until they see a bright light at the end.)

Patrick: Oooh! Shiny.

Aladdin: Look at that light.

Spongebob: I see it too. Are we both dead?

Nick: I don't think so. C'mon, let's go.

(They all head for the light and enter the treasure room. There was so much gold, it almost blinded our heroes.)

Sultan: Oh my! Look at all this.

Iago: I know. Out of my way! That gold is mine!

Mr. Krabs: Oh, no you don't! I deserve it more! Mine! Mine! Mine!

(Iago and Mr. Krabs jump into a gold pile.)

Mr. Krabs: (sniff) This is the best day of my life. Ararararararararar!

Jasmine: This place is so beautiful.

Jake: Yo! I bet leprechauns could never make gold this tight.

Ron: So. . .much. . .moolah. This is more money than I ever had when I was a millionaire.

Donald: Out of my way! I want some too!

Nick: I wonder if the ultimabow is in here.

(Nick suddenly saw a silhouetted figure behind one of the gold piles. Before he could get a good glimpse of who it was, he disappeared.)

Nick: Hey Spongebob.

(But Spongebob is eyeballing the gold.)

Nick: Spongebob.

(He's still eyeballing it.)

Nick: SPONGEBOB!!

Spongebob: Wha!

Nick: Spongebob, did you see someone behind one of those gold piles?

Spongebob: I don't know. I was too busy staring at all this gold.

Nick: I think it might be one of Jafars goons. We should go after it.

Spongebob: Sure. Right after I stare at the gold for ten more minutes.

Nick: Spongebob. . . .

(Suddenly, an earthquake occurs in the treasure room. A pillar falls down and lava flows inside.)

Squidward: Earthquake!

Aladdin: Everybody out!

(Everybody heads for the exit except for Mr. Krabs who is still on a gold pile. Soon, the pile was surrounded by a river of lava with Mr. Krabs still on it.)

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs!

(Spongebob uses an earth spell to make a bridge to get to Mr. Krabs.)

Spongebob: C'mon Mr. Krabs! Let's get out of here!

Mr. Krabs: Sure. But first, can you carry all this loot?

Spongebob: We don't have time! Let's go quickly!

Mr. Krabs: I'm not going anywhere without my gold!

Spongebob: But there's nothing I can do!

Mr. Krabs: Then I'll stay on this rock forever!

(But the rock they're both on starts crumbling as well as the bridge. Now Spongebob was trapped.)

Patrick: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Patrick!

Mr. Krabs: Oh, alright already! But I'm still taking some of the gold with me.

(Mr. Krabs grabs a handful of gold and stashes it in his pockets.)

Spongebob: Quick! Let's cross the bridge.

(Spongebob makes another bridge and made it across, but Mr. Krabs is going too slow.)

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, hurry!

Mr. Krabs: I can't!

Nick: It's the gold! Through it out!

Mr. Krabs: Never!

(But then a huge pillar of fire burns Mr. Krabs pants.)

Mr. Krabs: AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!

(Mr. Krabs zooms across the bridge, his buttocks still ablaze. He screeches to a stop in front of the group.)

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs! You made it!

Mr. Krabs: Yeah. I did, didn't I. OK gold, come to papa.

(Mr. Krabs reaches into his pockets only to find out that all his gold is melted.)

Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Mr. Krabs starts crying.)

Spongebob: Oh, wait a minute. I just realized that I could've just teleported us and the gold to the other side.

(Mr. Krabs cries even harder.)

Iago: Alright! ALRIGHT!! Suck it up!

Nick: How did that earthquake back there happen?

Goofy: Ahyuck! Beats me.

Kim: It seems awfully quiet in here.

Genie: Say, do you guys ever get the feeling that you may have just stepped into a tra. . .

(Before Genie could finish, a huge ring of fire encircles our heroes.)

Patrick: AUGH! AUGH! Augh! Uh. . . .

(Patrick suddenly sleeps.)

Squidward: PATRICK!

(Patrick wakes up and screams again.)

Patrick: AUGH! What?

(Then from behind the fire appeared a very huge cobra.)

Patrick: AUGH!

Jafar: Hahahahahahaha! I have you all now!

Aladdin: Jafar! What are you doing here?!

Jafar: I think I'll let my friends explain that.

(Jafar disappears. Then, surrounding our heroes are Aladdins enemies Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mozenrath, Mirage, and Ayam Aghoul.)

Genie: Well this definitely looks bad.

Nick: I think we can take them. We have the number advantage.

(But then, an army of heartless also emerge from the fire.)

Iago: We're doomed!

Spongebob: No we're not.

(Spongebob duplicates himself.)

Spongebob: Ha! What now?

(Even more heartless appear.)

Spongebob: Oh, no you don't.

(Spongebob duplicates himself again. But more enemies appear, so Spongebob duplicates again, and so on, and so on, and so on.)

Abis Mal: Um, it's a little crowded in here.

Nick: Alright. Enough of this.

(Nick raises his sword in the air and a large blast comes from the sword and blows all the villains away. They are now free from the fire.)

Nick: There we go.

Lilo: Look!

(Lilo points to the villains who are ready for another attack. Everyone gets into their battle stances and attacks. Kim and Ron are facing off against Mirage as she performs some quick slash attacks. Kim dodges all of her attacks.)

Mirage: Fine. If I can't hit you, then maybe your boyfriend will be an easier target.

(Mirage turns her attention to Ron who becomes paralyzed with fear. Mirage attacks, but Kim kicks her away.)

Kim: Nobody messes with my boyfriend!

Ron: Alright KP!

(Lilo and Stitch run away from a large mechanical centipede who is chasing after them. Piloting the centipede was Mechanicles.)

Mechanicles: You can't outrun my creations forever little girl!

Lilo: Stitch! Get him!

(Stitch runs behind the robot centipede and grabs its tail. He picks it up in the air and hurls it toward Ayam Aghoul who was almost about to destroy Mr. Krabs. The centipede lands on top of him and Mr. Krabs is safe.)

Ayam Aghoul: Nice going genius.

Mechanicles: Oh, shut up you!

(Mickey drew out his keyblade as he fights off Mozenrath along side Donald and Goofy.)

Donald: We'll protect you your majesty!

Mozenrath: This is too easy.

(Mozenrath raises his gauntlet in the air and fires an energy blast at Goofy. Luckily, he uses his shield to guard the attack. Donald casts a fire spell from his staff at Mozenrath, but he dodges it. That's when Mickey jumped in the air and did a vertical slice on Mozenrath taking him out. Abis Mal having no weapons or powers just cowered behind a rock as the heroes defeated all the villains. Upon being beaten, Abis Mal opens up a portal for the villains to go through.)

Mozenrath: Nice job. But you still have a long way to go. Jafar has already left with the ultimabows.

Nick: Ultimabows? You mean there are two?!

(Mozenrath goes through the portal while laughing.)

Aladdin: Wait!

Patrick: Um, he didn't wait.

(Suddenly, another earthquake happens.)

Iago: Again?! What's with all the stinkin earthquakes?!

(A huge rock is about to fall on everybody. Spongebob teleports everyone out of the cave before the rock smashes them all.)

* * *

(Everyone reappears in the palace.)

Jake: Man. Talk about cutting it close.

Kim: I can't believe Jafar got away.

Aladdin: We'll catch him. I don't think Jafar will be ruling Agrabah for a while.

Nick: Well, I guess we'll be on our way.

Jasmine: Are you sure you want to leave so soon?

Nick: Don't worry. We'll be back.

Aladdin: I know you will.

(Aladdin turns to Genie.)

Aladdin: Genie, can I ask a favor from you?

Genie: Sure Al, what is it?

Aladdin: I would like it if you'd go along with Nick and his friends.

Genie: Really?!

(Aladdin gives Nick Genies lamp.)

Nick: You have nothing to worry about Aladdin. Genie is in very safe hands.

Aladdin: I'll bet he is.

Genie: Oh, this is going to be so much fun! We can fight bad guys, and eat smores, and stay up late! Woohooooooooooooooo!

(Genie goes in the lamp.)

Sultan: Farewell. And you will always be welcome here.

Spongebob: Bye!

Mr. Krabs: Ahem!

Spongebob: Oh yeah! I almost forgot.

(Spongebob opens a portal that leads back to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs jumps in.)

Spongebob: Bye Mr. Krabs.

Nick: Come on. Let's go.

(Nick opens up a vortex that leads to the ruins of his town. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward go through.)

Kim: We'd better be on our way too.

Kronk: Yeah, we should.

Ron: I wonder if Bueno Nacho is still open in Middleton.

??: I wouldn't count on it.

(Everybody turns around and sees a mysterious person standing before them. He was a pirate, and a captain at that. He wears a read suit and a fancy hat. But the must distinguishing feature is the hook on his left hand. Before anyone could attack, the heartless arrived and abducted them all. In no time flat, the entire palace was empty.)

* * *

Where did they go? And will Nick get the two ultimabows? Keep reading more to find out, and don't forget to leave some reviews.


	10. The Big Pirate Battle II

Here's another chapter with yet another shocker! When you find out what it is, you'll be begging me to update this story 24/7! This maybe the biggest battle I've ever come up with so far in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

(Night has come to Bikini Bottom. In the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs and the Spongebob clone were getting ready to close the restaurant for the night. Just then, an eerie green cloud appeared.)

Mr. Krabs: What was that?!

(Out from the spooky cloud came a green pirate ghost.)

Flying Dutchman: Hahahahaha! Eugene Krabs! You're comming with me!

Mr. Krabs: Not again!

* * *

(On the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was steering his ship through a terrifying mist. Suddenly, out from the water appeared a large tentacle. Then even more tentacles appeared out of the water. The monster revealed itself as the monstrous octopus, the kraken. Also appearing on Jacks ship was none other than Davey Jones. Jack got ready for battle.)

Davey Jones: Careful. You might trip again.

Jack: Will you just drop it!

* * *

(In the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules was training with Phil, Pegasus, and Zeus. Suddenly, a big huge monster breaks the wall.)

Phil: Whoa!

(This monster was a black round ball with red eyes. Attached to its body were six monsterous tentacles that were made up of maces without the handles. And riding on it were two people. Macs jerky big brother, Terrence, and another one who had yellow skin and wore a white coat. She was absolutely hideous looking.)

Terrence: Awesome!

Duchess: Now my Extremasaurus, seize them!

(The Extremasaurus shot its tentacles at all four people in the coliseum and grabbed them both. Duchess, Terrence, and the Extremasaurus walk out of the coliseum with Hercules and his friends in its grasp.)

* * *

Sebastian: Augh! I'm getting to old for this!

(Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, and King Triton try desperately to swim away from a huge whale. But they were too slow, and the whale swallowed them before King Triton had a chance to defend everyone.)

* * *

(Nick and his friends exit out of the portal and reappear in front of the House of Geniuses.)

Patrick: What a dump.

Spongebob: Patrick! This is where Nick lives!

Patrick: Nick lives in a dump?

Squidward: Clueless.

Nick: Come on. We gotta go talk to the geniuses and see what they know about two ultimabows.

(They enter the House of Geniuses. But when they got in, the whole place was trashed. Broken machines, papers, and chemicals were scattered everywhere. Plus the roof was completely torn off.)

Squidward: Some lab.

Nick: What!? What the heck happened in here!?

(Spongebob suddenly sees Jimmy lying on the ground.)

Spongebob: Jimmy!

(They run to Jimmy and help him up.)

Jimmy: Ni. . .Nick. You're back.

Patrick: Hahaha! Hey Spongebob! He has a fat head!

Spongebob: What happened in this place?

Jimmy: I. . .I'm not sure. All I remember is that we defeated those two villains that arrived when you and Nick left. A while ago we lost communication of you in your head. Then there was this big ship, and after that, nothing.

Squidward: Feh. Some genius.

Nick: Wait a minute! Where's everyone else?!

Jimmy: They were all kidnapped.

Spongebob: By what?

Jimmy: Gah! By that!

(Jimmy points up. Everyone sees a large pirate ship flying over them.)

Patrick: I'll take care of this!

(Patrick gets into a feeble position with his shield pointed above him and starts crying.)

Patrick: Wahahahahahaha! Please don't kill us!

Squidward: Hmph! Never send a starfish to do an artists job.

(Squidward raises his mace in the air preparing to fire a huge bolt of lightning at the ship. But before he could attack, a cannonball zooms down and punches him in the face. Then a second cannonball was fired down only this time it was ten times as big as the cannonball shot at Squidwards face.)

Jimmy: Leaping Leptons! That thing is huge!

Nick: We can handle this.

(Both Nick and Spongebob try to repel the cannonball back at the ship but it was too huge. It explodes and everything turned dark.)

* * *

(Nick wakes up after being hit by the cannonball.)

Nick: Whoa. What just happened?

(Nick notices that he and Spongebob are once again on a pirate ship. They look over the side and learn that the ship is floating in outer space. They also realize that their friends are missing.)

Nick: Wah! Patrick! Squidward! Jimmy! Where did you go?!

??: We can hear you, you know.

(The pirate captain from Agrabah when Nick and his party left appears in front of the two.)

Spongebob: Captain Hook! Where are our friends?!

(Nick points his sword at Hook.)

Captain Hook: Now, now. You'll see your friends soon enough. But first, we'd like you to meet a brand new friend of ours.

(A mysterious dark warrior with dark blue and black armor and a dark flame sword pushes our heroes away.)

Spongebob: Whoa! I've never seen him before. Hey Nick, what movie or TV show is he from?

Nick: Uh Spongebob, I've never ever seen him on TV or even heard of him.

Captain Hook: How stupid can you be? You don't even know him. Why don't you introduce yourself?

Dark Warrior: My name is of no importance. My purpose is to destroy you and all those who have befriended you. You are nothing.

Nick: Oh yeah?!

(Nick gets up quickly and slashes at the dark warrior. But he vanishes instantly and when he reappears, he pushes Nick aside knocking him out cold.)

Spongebob: Nick!

(The dark warrior then attacks Spongebob. He is knocked out cold also.)

Dark Warrior: Hmph. It's hard to believe you two wield the ultimaweapons.

Captain Hook: Nice job. Now lock them up.

Dark Warrior: I don't take orders from you.

(He walks away.)

Captain Hook: Hmph! Stubborn little. . . .

Hamstrerviel: Hey!

(Hamsterviel runs up to Hook.)

Hamsterviel: I'm getting hungry! Where is my lettuce?!

Captain Hook: It'll be here right away. Now get lost you little rat!

Hamsterviel: I'm a hamster! A HAMSTER!

(Hamsterwie. . .er. . .Hamsterviel walks away really angry.)

Captain Hook: SMEE!

(Captain Hooks trusted assistant Mr. Smee runs to Hook.)

Smee: Yes captain?

Captain Hook: Throw these bilgerats into the stockade!

Smee: Right away sir.

(Smee grabs Nick and Spongebob and runs to the lower deck of the ship. Jafar also walks up to Captain Hook.)

Jafar: My, my. That warrior has proven himself extremely useful in fighting those streetrats.

Captain Hook: Yes. And it only gets better.

* * *

Spongebob: Nick? . . . .Nick? . . . . .NICK!

Nick: WHAT?!

(Nick who was sleeping woke up in surprise and accidentally fired a blast from his sword.)

Ron: Hey! Watch it! You almost burned Rufus!

Rufus: Watch it.

(When Nick woke up, he saw all of his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Gary, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Pearl, Genie, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Jasmine, Carpet, the Sultan, Jack Sparrow, Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Zeus, Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Fry, Leela, Bender, Aslan, Roger Rabbit, Sonic the Hedgehog, Juniper Lee, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Aang, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, Numbah 5, Kirby, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter, Ludwig Von Drake, and Professor Utonium in the prison. Also in the prison were more Society members Nick did not yet meet. The three Looney Toons: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig, Mulans dragon friend: Mushu, the pokemon trainer: Ash Ketchum, Ashs favorite pokemon: Pikachu, the members of Team Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear, Mira, Booster, and XR, the teenage robot: Jenny Wakeman, the Xiaolin Dragons: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo, the alien shape-shifter: Ben Tennyson, Bens sister: Gwen Tennyson, the flying elephant: Dumbo, the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the skeleton with the scythe: Grim, Grims "friends": Billy and Mandy, and the emperor-to-be: Kuzco. (Phew! That list was long.)

Nick: Oh man! The Organization must have at least one-hundred Society members!

Dexter: Actually, there are ninety-three people in this cell.

Spongebob: What's going to happen?!

Danny: The Organization is going to destroy us all.

Fry: Oh my god! What kind of crazy movie is this!?

Everyone: THIS IS NOT A MOVIE!!

Fry: Ow! My ears!

Nick: I can't believe they're gonna destroy us all. Wait a minute! Where's Kronk?

Kuzco: Huh? Oh he's with Yzma doing another one of those "brilliant" experiments again.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Yzma and Kronk. . .)

Yzma: Let's see, how can I kill Nick and his friends? Ooooh, I know.

(A bunch of images show Yzma's plan.)

Yzma: First, we will go to that place with the dinosaurs. What was it called again uh, Jurassic Park? Then we will drop them all in the raptor pen. After that, we will visit the gift shop and buy ourselves some authentic Jurassic Park coffee mugs! Hahahahahaha!

(The images disappear.)

Yzma: Its brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!

Kronk: Um, when you say Nick and his friends, does that also include me since I'm also a friend of Nick.

Yzma: Well, now that you put it that way, I do need you to help me with my evil schemes. OK new plan. We'll just simply send that new guy with the blue armor to finish them off.

Kronk: Except for me right?

Yzma: Yes Kronk, except for you.

Kronk: Goody.

* * *

(And back with the Society. . .)

Nick: Hey Jimmy. When we left Agrabah, I heard that there were two ultimabows. What's up with that?

Jimmy: Um, about that, we have more to tell you about the weapons. Apparently, SOME OF US are very inaccurate with the facts.

Ludwig: Oh c'mon now! It was just a simple typo!

Jimmy: Well aside from that, we've found out that there are four more weapons. There's the ultimawhip, the ultimaspear, the ultimabombs, and the second ultimabow that you mentioned earlier.

Spongebob: We've gotta get them!

Jimmy: We could if we can, but we can't.

Nick: Why not?!

Mickey: These cages are inescapable. Not even the ultimaweapons can break them down.

Squidward: Well what are we supposed to do?!

??: You don't have to do anything.

(Everyone turns around to see a boy in green clothes wearing a hat with a red feather on it. Along side him was a small fairy.)

Spongebob: Peter Pan!

Nick: You know him?

Spongebob: Well sure. Peter is part of the Society also.

Nick: You better run Peter. The Organization might catch you.

Peter: Well how are you guys gonna break out?

Gantu: Oh I'm sure they can figure it out themselves.

(Two Society villains came from opposite sides of the hallway. One was Gantu and the other was ghost in tech armor. The green flames on his head acted as his hair. And he had a devious complextion, somewhat like a skull.)

Skulker: A tresspasser! Get him!

Goofy: Look out!

(Gantu fired plasma blasts at Peter while Skulker fired missiles. Peter flew up in the air and dodged both blasts. The plasma ends up hitting Skulker and the missiles end up hitting Gantu. They both fall on the floor. Peter flies to Gantu and grabs his keys which he uses to unlock the prison freeing everybody.)

Ron: FREEDOM! I thought I was going to starve to death. Oh, I wish I had some nacos on me.

Kim: Ron. We've only been in there for forty minutes.

Ron: It felt like four hours.

Nick: C'mon. Let's get out of here.

Peter: Ahem! Who's the leader here? Me, that's who.

Nick: OK fine. Let's follow Peter.

(Everybody runs down the hallways until they get up to the ships deck.)

Squidward: Um, how do you expect all of us to get off this ship?

(Squidward looks at all the Society members who could fly.)

Squidward: Aside from the ones who could fly.

Peter: You can fly too.

Patrick: Really! Oh boy!

(Patrick jumps off the boat but Peter grabs him right on time.)

Peter: Whoa! Hold on there. First you need pixie dust.

Mandy: You're kidding right?

Cosmo and Wanda: AUGH! PIXIES?! WHERE?!

Peter: OK Tinkerbell, let 'em have it!

(Tinkerbell flies over everybody and covers them with sparkling pixie dust.)

Peter: There. That oughta do it. Now c'mon, let's get off this ship.

Captain Hook: You're not going anywhere.

(Captain Hook and Jafar appear before the protagonists.)

Captain Hook: Why Peter, I just knew you'd be here. This is simply delightful. Now we can finish you all off right here.

Dark Warrior: Allow me.

(The dark warrior appears.)

Nick: You guys go. I have a score to settle with this punk.

Spongebob: But Nick. . . .

Nick: Just go!

(The Society flies off the ship while Nick stands his ground against all three villains.)

Nick: It's just you and me now.

Dark Warrior: Great job defending your friends. But you've forgotten one thing.

(The dark warrior lashes out the two ultimabows.)

Nick: The ultimabows!

Dark Warrior: That's right. And you'd be amazed at what they do.

(The dark warrior holds up one ultimabow and a glowing arrow appears. He shot the arrow up in the air and it exploded into millions of arrows. The unavoidable onslaught hit every one of the Society members trying to fly to safety and they start falling.)

Nick: NO!

Dark Warrior: YES!

(Then Gantu, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Huntsman, Dr. Draken, Shego, Pete, Plankton, Hades, Yzma, Mr. Smee, and Kronk appeared on deck.)

Nick: Poop.

(Kronk held a net in his hands.)

Kronk: I really hate to do this Nick but if I don't, then Shego will hurt me. . . . .again. So. . . .

(Kronk threw the net on Nick. The dark warrior prepares to fire an arrow at Nick.)

Dark Warrior: And now, get ready to face your demise!

(The dark warrior prepared the finishing blow. Until suddenly, a mysterious girl wearing purple armor jumps out from a portal. She jumps really high up over the Organization (and Kronk) and pulls out a glowing whip.)

Nick: The ultimawhip!

(With it, she seizes the ultimabows and disappears into another portal.)

Draken: Wha?! What just happened?

Jafar: That wretched girl made off with the ultimabows!

Dark Warrior: GAAAAAAHHHHH!! YOU!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!

(The Dark Warrior pulled out his blue flame sword which now turned bright red along with his armor expressing his rage.)

Nick: Uh-oh.

(The furious dark warrior constantly attacked Nick without showing any mercy. In just a few quick slices, Nick fell to the ground.)

Dark Warrior: DIE!!

(Before the finishing blow could be administered, a large cannonball was fired at Hooks ship. Everyone falls back.)

Captain Hook: What was that?!

(Another huge pirate ship appeared, only it looked much different from Hooks ship. It was more of a spacecraft than a pirate ship actually. And on the ship were the Society and six new people. It was the cast of Treasure Planet, Jim Hawkins, John Silver, B.E.N., Amelia, Doppler, and Morph.)

Amelia: All aboard the LRS Legacy!

Spongebob: Nick!

Nick: Spongebob!

Patrick: Patrick!

Peter: Nick! Can you still fly?!

Nick: I'll try!

Kronk: Wait! I'm coming too!

Nick: Um, OK.

Jafar: Oh, no you don't!

(Jafar cast a spell on Nick but it totally missed. Nick and Kronk then grabbed hands and ran for the edge.)

Kronk: Uh, where are you going with this?

(Nick and Kronk started running faster toward the edge.)

Kronk: Nick? Nick?! What are you doing?!

(Nick and Kronk jump off Hooks ship plummeting down the abyss.)

Kronk: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Draken: Huh? Well that was easy.

(Nick was then seen flying to the RLS Legacy while Kronk was holding his hand.)

Kronk: Happy place! Happy place! Happy place!

(They both got on and Kronk let go of Nicks hand.)

Kronk: We are NEVER doing that again!

(Kronk faints.)

Spongebob: Nick! Are you OK?

Nick: Yes. Though I think we're still in danger.

Dark Warrior: DAMN YOU!!

Gantu: What are we going to do? We'll never get them.

Dark Warrior: YES WE WILL!! CALL MORE VILLAINS!! I WANT EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DESTROYED!!

(Gantu held up one of those crystals (as seen in chapter 6) and two more pirate ships appeared. One was the Flying Dutchmans ship. On it were the Flying Dutchman, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Pain, Panic, Dr. Eggman, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Kevin 11, Jessie, James, Meowth, King Dedede, NegaDuck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Taurus Bulba. The other was _the_ Flying Dutchman Ship with Davey Jones as the captain. Also on board are Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mirage, Mozenrath, Ayam Aghoul, King Goobot, Ooblar, Oogie Boogie, Zim, Gir, Lex Luthur, Extremasaurus, Duchess, Terrence, HP, Sanderson, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost.)

Flying Dutchman: I don't recall you getting permission to use my name on that ship of yours!

(Also there was a huge fleet of battle droids and heartless. And to make it more hard, the Kraken and Monstro the whale from Pinnochio were also around.)

John Silver: Well now, I hope yer all in for a huge battle now.

Nick: We're in.

(Everybody on Hooks ship got ready to fire cannonballs at the Society ship.)

Dark Warrior: FIRE!

Captain Hook: Hey! I give the orders here! FIRE!

(The cannonballs came flying at full speed toward our heroes.)

Numbah 1: Incomming!

(Nick puts a barrier over the ship and the cannonballs bounce off.)

Dark Warrior: GAH! THAT BARRIER WON'T HOLD UP FOREVER!!

Yakko: Says you tall, dark, and craaaazy!

Nick: Grr. He's right. I can't keep defending us.

Jim: Heartless!

(An armada of heartless climb on the ship.)

Aladdin: I think we can handle them.

Numbah 1: Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!!

(The Kids Next Door pulled out their 2X4 weapons and begin kicking heartless butt. Elsewhere, four more heartless start surrounding Mandy. Mandy had that same scary look on her face. The heartless got scared and retreated.)

Grim: I don't even want to know how you do that.

(To mount a surprise attack on the ship, a squadron of battle droids decended from Monstro who swam right above the RLS Legacy. One of the droids grabbed Lilo.)

Lilo: Stitch!

(Stitch runs up to the battle droid and mercilessly destroyed it. The ship was hit by a cannonball from the Flying Dutchman's ship and the Flying Dutchman ship.)

Dot: Oh, no he didn't.

(The two ships surrounded the Society ship.)

Nick: Don't worry. I've got this.

(Nick tries to fly to one of the ships but he started falling.)

Spongebob: NICK!

(But luckily, Nick was saved by Jenny and put back on their ship.)

Nick: What's going on? Why can't I fly anymore?

Kim: I'll see.

(Kim pulled out the Kimunnicator and called Wade.)

Wade: Hey Kim.

Kim: Wade, can you do a scan on these two ships that are circling us.

Wade: I'll see what I can do.

(Wade scanned the two ships.)

Kim: Well Wade, what have you got?

Wade: Huh. This is weird. It's like there's some force on those ships that makes pixie dust completely useless.

(Tinkerbell starts acting weak.)

Peter: Tink! They're hurting poor Tink too. I'll show those monsters!

Wade: Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Wakko: He's right. Jump off the boat and SPLAT!

Peter: Well how are we gonna get to those ships?

Nick: How about the ones that could fly without pixie dust?

Wade: That should do it.

Kim: Wow. How stupid are they? The ship prevents pixie dust flying but it can't prevent regular flying.

Nick: I know. Who came up with that stupid idea?

* * *

Box Ghost: Ha-ha! Behold! I the Box Ghost has prevented both ships from people flying to our ships. Thanks to the help of the Pixies, HP and Sanderson, I have sprinkled some negative pixie dust onto all of our ships so the Society won't come after us! Ha-ha! I'm so clever!

Davey Jones: Well if you're so clever, then WHY ARE THEY STILL COMING FOR OUR SHIPS??

Box Ghost: Huh?

(Everyone on the Flying Dutchman noticed three dragons flying toward their ship. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were riding on Dojo, Jake Long was in his dragon form, and Ash Ketchum and Pikachu is riding on a Charizard. They all landed and prepared for battle against Davey Jones' forces.)

Box Ghost: Oops.

Davey Jones: Get them!

(They all got into a heated battle.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Flying Dutchmans ship was being invaded by Danny Phantom, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ben Tennyson as Stinkfly.)

Flying Dutchman: ARR! You dare challenge the Flying Dutchman?!

Danny: Dude, I've been fighting ghosts a lot. This is gonna be so easy.

Flying Dutchman: We'll see about that!

(Everyone on the Flying Dutchmans ship also started their brawl.)

* * *

Peter: I think it's working.

(Peter started floating in the air and Tinkerbell started feeling better.)

Nick: Yes! The negative pixie dust has weakened.

(Nick tried to jump and fly but he still can't.)

Nick: But why can't I still fly?

Peter: I'm not sure.

Nick: But I still need to get to Hooks ship. We can't win if we can't get to their ship.

Peter: Maybe Dumbo can take you there.

Nick: Are you sure?

Peter: You bet.

Spongebob: Hey! What about us?

Nick: We need you and the rest of the Society to guard the RLS Legacy.

Spongebob: Can do.

(Nick got on Dumbo and rode to Hooks ship. All kinds of obstacles got in his way such as lasers and midair explosions. Suddenly, Monstro and the Krakens attention was turned toward Nick. Upon seeing them, they were ready to swallow him whole.)

Nick: Dumbo! Evassive actions!

(Dumbo avoided the attacks and continued his flight toward Hooks ship. But it wasn't long before the two sea monsters caught up with them.)

Nick: LOOK OUT!

(Monstro and the Kraken were about to swallow them both. Luckily for Nick, he and Dumbo were saved by Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR. They repeatedly fired laser blasts at them until they were forced to retreat.)

Buzz: All clear! You may continue.

Nick: Thanks Buzz.

(They both continued to Hooks ship.)

Captain Hook: He's coming!

Dark Warrior: Good. Let him come.

(Nick and Dumbo landed and confronted all the villains.)

Nick: Enough of this! I'm putting a stop to you all!

Jafar: I don't think so boy. We've just begun playing our little game.

Nick: Yeah? Well you're not very good at it.

Jafar: Want a bet?

(Jafar blasted Nick with a very powerful spell while Skulker caged Dumbo.)

Jafar: Well, well, well. It looks like we've won.

(Jafar prepares to finish Nick off but then, a huge laser cannon was fired at Jafar and he was immediately taken down.)

Captain Hook: What?! What's this?!

(From a flying dinghy, riding on it was John Silver and with a laser cannon in his grasp.)

Captain Hook: You! I didn't think we'd see you again traitor.

Nick: Huh?

John Silver: You best be leaving that boy alone.

Captain Hook: After you betrayed the Organization to be with that brat of yours?

John Silver: How dare you!

(John Silver fired again but it was countered by the dark warrior.)

Dark Warrior: Please Nick. I thought you'd put up more of a fight.

Nick: Oh, yeah?!

(Nick got up and lunged toward the dark warrior. But he was fast and beat Nick again.)

Dark Warrior: Face it. You're only second rate. My power far exceeds yours.

(But Nick got up and repeatedly started slashing at him. But he dodged every attack and knocked him down once more.)

Dark Warrior: Ha! Some warrior you are. I think it's time to put you out of your misery.

(The Dark Warrior charged at Nick. Dumbo and John Silver watched the grim scene about to unfold. When all hope seemed lost, a big explosion violently rocked Hooks ship. Simultaneous explosions came from the other two enemy ships as well. Dumbos cage broke and he was freed. The exlosion on Hooks ship also caught the dark warrior off balance. He fell face-first and his helmet cracked open. When he got up, his identity was revealed. Nick was horror stricken when he found out who tried to kill him. Get ready for this, because you won't believe who the dark warrior is. It is none other than. . . .DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!)

Nick: MARLON?!

Plankton: ABANDON SHIP!!

(A dark portal was opened on all three ships and all the villains went inside, especially Marlon.)

Nick: But. . . . . . .why?

(All of the pirate ships began to fall except for the RLS Legacy which still had the Society on it.

Spongebob: Wait a minute! Where's Nick?

(Patrick starts crying.)

Patrick: He's dead!

Nick: What are you talking about? I'm right here.

(Nick is still alive and he's flying.)

Spongebob: NICK! WE DID IT!

(Spongebob hugs Nick very hard.)

Nick: Um, OK you're squishing me.

Spongebob: Oh, sorry.

Bugs Bunny: Say we should get back to town.

(Nick was silent for a minute.)

Spongebob: Nick?

Nick: Huh? What?! Oh right. Sorry.

(Nick opened up a large vortex leading back to his town. The Society goes through thus having won the pirate battle.)

* * *

I told you it was a great surprise! Now Nick has a rival! What will this story be like now? Stay tuned!


	11. To and Frollo

Guess who just turned seventeen! I did! I had a lot of fun on my birthday! We went to the mall, saw WALL-E in theatres, and I even adopted an endangered animal in the wild! It was awesome! But enough about my day. Here's a new chapter. And let's hope people will start reviewing this time! Where are you Bugsplee?!

* * *

(After the big pirate battle against captain Hook, everyone was rescued and returned to their own worlds. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward went back to the Society hideout.)

Squidward: Oh no! It's already night time! I need my beauty sleep!

Spongebob: Don't worry Squidward. We're on our way to Bikini Bottom.

Patrick: Yay!

Spongebob: Hey Nick, do you want to come?

Nick: That's okay. I'll just open a portal to my house.

(Nick raises his sword in the air ready to teleport back home, but. . . .)

Nick: What?! Hey?! What's going on?!

Spongebob: Oh no. I was afraid of this.

Nick: What is it?

Spongebob: The Organization must've already begun to take over your world. We can't teleport back.

Nick: What?!

Squidward: Wait a minute. I remember now! When I saw Jafar and Maleficent in Agrabah, they were talking about invading this place and bringing some bad boy from that place to destroy the ultimasword wielder.

Nick: Marlon. So that's how he got here.

Spongebob: Who's Marlon?

Nick: Well, back in my town, there was this one kid who always pushed me around. His name was Marlon. He was the biggest, baddest, bully you'll ever see. Some people say that he once beat up his own parents for grounding him. Others say that he once blew up a middle school when he was told on by a nerd he used to pick on. Me? I just think he's the supreme embodiment of all things evil and cruel. I have the drawings to prove it.

(Nick shows them some hilarious doodles of Marlon which he drew.)

Patrick: Who's that chump?

Nick: When he moved to my town, he had a chance to pick on a certain kid. And out all the kids in my school, he picked me. Me! Not even my own friends could protect me, except for Kristy.

Spongebob: Who's Kristy?

Nick: Well, can you guys keep a secret?

Patrick: Sure.

Nick: Well. . . . . .I. . . . .uh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I. . . .

Squidward: We ain't getting any younger!

Nick: OK! OK! . . . . .I. . . . .sortofhaveacrushonher.

Patrick: YOU DO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! THAT IS SO STUPID!!

Spongebob: Patrick!

Nick: This is what I get for telling you my secrets.

Spongebob: We're sorry Nick.

Nick: It's OK. Wait a minute! No it's not! As of right now, my town is being taken over by Maleficent, every villain is after us because we have the ultimaweapons, and to make matters worse, MY WORST ENEMY IN MY WORLD IS HERE AND THIS TIME, HE WANTS TO KILL ME!!

Spongebob: Calm down Nick!

Nick: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG??

(Suddenly, Jimmy Neutron appeared through a portal entering the hideout. He seemed a bit worried about something.)

Spongebob: Jimmy! What's up?

Jimmy: Big trouble! Quick! In through this portal!

Nick: OK. This is officially sucking.

(Everyone goes through the portal. When they got out, they were now in an alleyway between two buildings. It was night time so it was had to see. The ground was lined with cobblestones and puddles were scattered everywhere. The buildings between them were made of concrete and had windows made from stained glass, like churches.)

Squidward: Why did you bring us here?

Jimmy: The Organization! They kidnapped our friends! After that pirate battle, the Organization ambushed most of the Society who tried to get back to their own worlds!

Spongebob: What?! Who?!

Jimmy: Kim Possible, Stitch, Jake Long, Mushu, Timmy Turner, . . . . .

Nick: OK! Enough! What's going on?!

Jimmy: What's gotten into you?!

Squidward: Oh he's just grumpy because he heard that his world has been taken over by Maleficent.

Jimmy: I was afraid of that. Now c'mon. We've gotta save the Society!

(They walk around the alley looking for their friends. So far, nothing. The entire place seemed to be deserted.)

Jimmy: Strange. There were people here a minute ago.

Squidward: We've been looking for hours! This city is completely deserted!

Spongebob: Don't worry. Luckily, my staff can also be a compass. We'll find our friends in no time.

(Spongebob points his staff in front of him, but nothing happened.)

Spongebob: Hey. Why didn't it work?

Jimmy: Don't worry. I've still got the tracker. We can find the Society faster than you can say antidisestablishmentarianism.

Patrick: Antidisisa. . . .Anditidis. . . . .stubluch. . . . .

(Patrick continues trying to pronounce the rediculously long word Jimmy mentioned. Jimmy starts up the tracker but its not working either.)

Jimmy: What?! What's going on?!

Spongebob: Oh no. What if this is some twilight-zoney place where all magic and science doesn't exist and all people on the face of the earth have been destroyed. . . .except. . . .FOR US!

Patrick: GAUGH!!

Nick: Relax. I have a plan.

(Nick pulls out the magic lamp and rubs it. A cloud of blue smoke comes out and from it comes of course, Genie.)

Genie: Hey Nick! What can I. . . .

(But suddenly, a huge dark fireball hits Genie knocking him out cold.)

Nick: Genie!

Jimmy: This is not good!

(Then, another dark fireball was launched at Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Jimmy.)

* * *

(Nick woke up after the attack. He felt the floor beneath him. He was no longer on the cobblestones. He is lying on cold steel. Nick found himself once again imprisoned in a cage.)

Nick: What?! How did we get in here?! Where's Genie?!

(Nick noticed a dark figure under the shadow of a building. He didn't know who it was until he stepped out walking past a large flash fire that was started.)

Marlon: Oh don't worry Nick. Your friends are safe, for now. Man, you would not believe how long it took for me to clear this city just to set all this up.

Nick: Why are you doing this?! How did you get here?!

Marlon: You can thank Maleficent for that. As of right now, Maleficent has turned your world into a place where all villains are always winners. And by always, I mean forever.

Nick: Where are my friends?!

Marlon: Oh yeah, your friends. I'll be glad to bring you to them. But first, I'd like you to meet one of my friends.

(Another dark figure appeared. He was an old man wearing a funny looking black hat. With the hat, he wore a black robe with a little bit of purple.)

Marlon: Frollo! The ultimasword wielder wants to see his friends again.

Frollo: I can arrange that.

(Frollo pulls Nicks cage to the center of the city where the big monument known as Notre Dame can be seen. Also there many of his friends each trapped in seperate cages. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Jimmy, Genie, Kronk, Lilo, Stitch, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sonic, Aang, Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Mushu have been captured. But they aren't the only ones in cages. Also there was the hunchbacked bell ringer: Quasimodo, the gypsy: Esmerelda, and Frollos former captain: Phoebus.)

Nick: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Nick!

Nick: What have you done to them?!

Frollo: They are locked in. There is no way to escape.

Marlon: That's right! I created these cages. They prevent magic, strength, technology, super speed, ghost powers, dragon powers, air-bending, and especially ultimaweapon wielding. I also have an entire army of heartless to keep an eye on you. And I put every last one of you in separate cages so you don't get any bright ideas about working together.

Frollo: Enjoy your last moments of life while it lasts. I have some unfinished business to do with this gypsy.

(Marlon raises his flame sword at Esmeraldas cage. She was teleported out and into the clutches of Frollo.)

Quasimodo: No!

Frollo: Yes!

(The two villains walk out of the area with the gypsy.)

Phoebus: Come on! We've gotta escape these cages!

Mushu: Didn't you hear what the spooky guy with the armor said? These cages are inescapable! We'll never get out of here!

Nick: Yes we will.

Squidward: But how?! We can't use our weapons!

Nick: But we can use our wits.

Jimmy: I'm way ahead of you Nick. Look.

(Jimmy points to a heartless holding the keys to the cage.)

Kronk: I get it! Jimmy's going to. . .

Nick: Shhhhhhh!

Kronk: Oh right! I mean, Oh! Riiiiiiiiiiiight.

Jimmy: Hey, Shortstuff!

(The heartless looks at Jimmy.)

Jimmy: Yeah you, you spineless bug!

(The heartless walks toward Jimmy tempted to attack him.)

Jimmy: You call yourself a heartless?! Ha! They should call you a brainless!!

(The heartless is really pissed off now. He jumps really high in the air not noticing the dark aura around the cage. As soon as he hit the cage, he instantly kills himself. Jimmy grabbed the keys and frees himself and everyone else from their cages.)

Jimmy: (sigh) Being a clueless moron can make life difficult.

Cosmo: And how.

(Even more heartless start to appear and attack.)

Nick: Oh, no you don't!

(Everyone attacks the heartless until every one of them is defeated.)

Aang: I sure hope no more arrive.

Phoebus: C'mon! We have to save Esmeralda!

(Everybody runs to Esmeralda but Quasimodo is headed in a different direction. Notre Dame.)

Jake: Yo! Wait! Where are you goin!

Quasimodo: Don't worry! I have a plan! Just go find Esmeralda!

Nick: OK!

(Everyone runs around town while Quasimodo heads for Notre Dame. When Quasimodo arrived at bell room where he met up with his friends, three gargoyles.)

Laverne: Quasi! Where have you been?!

Quasimodo: There's no time! Frollo is back and he has Esmeralda!

Victor: Frollo?! He's back?!

Hugo: Don't worry Quasi. We'll do whatever it takes. Just lead the way. So. . . .what's the plan?

Quasimodo: Well first, we're going to need more lava.

* * *

(Nick and Phoebus find Frollo with Esmeralda. They both hide behind a food cart to avoid being spotted. The gypsy is tied to a wooden stake about to be burned to death.)

Phoebus: There they are. We have to save her.

Nick: Right.

(They both charge. But Frollo is one step ahead of them. An army of heartless and soldiers surround our heroes.)

Nick: Aw crap.

Frollo: Hahahahahaha! Fools! You thought you could outwit me?!

Nick: No. But someone else did.

(Frollo turns around to see Stitch untying Esmeralda and carrying her off.)

Frollo: How dare you!

(Frollo pulls out a sword and charges toward Stitch but was stopped by Danny Phantom who appeared from under Frollo and grabbed his legs causing him to fall and trip.)

Frollo: Gah! What black magic is this?!

Nick: The kind that will beat you! Quasimodo!

Frollo: Wha?!

(Quasimodo comes down swinging on a chain rope. He grabs Esmeralda and goes back up to Notre Dame. Frollo now completely enraged chases after them into the tower. He does, he pulls out a small crystal, and raises it in the air before continuing any further. The crystal started to glow and Pete, Gantu, and Hamsterviel appeared. The Society tries to follow Frollo, but the three villains get in the way. Summoning heartless and soldiers to attack.)

Hamsterviel: We're one short! Where is the other guy?!

(A huge thunder noise was heard and a big booming voice sounded.)

??: I'm right here!

(A huge black cloud with evil looking eyes appeared from up in the sky.)

Lilo: What is that?!

??: Bwahahahahaha! Bow down before the master of evil, the king of destruction, the dark lord. . . .

(Then a little pig appeared from the cloud and his voice went from low to very high.)

Chuckles: CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY!!

(Everyone was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. Even the heartless and the soldiers were laughing their heads off.)

Squidward: Hahahahaha! Ho man! Who is that?!

Gantu: He's our partner.

Chuckles: I thought we were supposed to look cool when we did that!

Pete: It was cool. Until you stepped out!

Hamsterviel: Well don't just stand there, get them!

Genie: Aww. What a cute little piggy.

Chuckles: Hey! Cut that out! I'm a real powerful sorcerer! Sorcerers aren't cute!

Genie: Are you sure? Cause you are sooooo cute.

Chuckles: Grrrrrr! We shall see how cute you find the Mystic Amulet of Hogswineboar!

(Chuckles pulled out the amulet and blasted Genie. Genie turned into a pile of dust.)

Genie: Then again. . .(cough) I might be wrong.

Danny: Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward! Go help Quasimodo! We'll handle these stooges.

Squidward: Oh sure. Give us the dangerous job.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward run into Notre Dame to save Quasimodo and Esmeralda from Frollo while everyone else fights the heartless, soldiers, and the three bozos. Kronk was up against Gantu.)

Gantu: Ha! What powers could you possibly have? You're just an idiot with a lame job.

Kronk: Lame job?! LAME JOB??

(Kronk pulls out two spatulas and uses them to repeatedly smack Gantu.)

Kronk: Frycooking is not lame!

(Spongebob screams from up top Notre Dame.)

Spongebob: You go Kronk!

Kronk: Who wants a peace of Kronk?!

(Gantu gets up from the floor and repeatedly fires plasma blast at Kronk. He uses his spatulas to deflect the attacks. One of the plasma blasts he deflected hit Gantu and he fell down. Aang enters the fray and helps Kronk defeat Gantu.)

Aang: Sweet. We just conquered an alien.

Kronk: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .AUGH! HES AN ALIEN!!

(Pete was throwing bombs at Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Jake Long but they kept dodging each one.)

Pete: So ya'll think you're so slick, do ya? Well let's see you dodge this!

(Pete threw a huge bomb at the three teens. But it was deflected with Jakes tail. The bomb now goes flying to Pete. He dodges it at the last minute.)

Pete: Phew!

(Jake then flew toward Pete and rolled him into a ball. The he rolled him across the floor like a bowling ball into a massive horde of heartless and soldiers.)

Jake: Oh yeah! The Am Drag saves the day again!

Rufus: Booyah!

(Danny Phantom and Stitch were up against Chuckles who tried to use the amulet to blast him. He hit Stitch, but then Danny disappeared.)

Chuckles: Where did he go?

(Danny then reappeared right behind Chuckles, grabbed his amulet, and blasted him with a ghost ray.)

Chuckles: Ow! My little piggy snout!

(Sonic and Mushu stood their ground against Hamsterviel as he fired plasma blasts at them both.)

Hamsterviel: Hold still! I'm not a good shot!

Sonic: You need to be faster than that if you wanna hit me!

(Hamsterviel was soon able to knock Sonic off his feet with another blast.)

Hamsterviel: Hahahahaha! Hey! Where is the red lizard?!

Mushu: I AM NOT A LIZARD!!

(Mushu tackled Hamsterviel with all his might taking him down as well.)

Mushu: And don't you forget it!

* * *

(The fight below continued as Nick and his friends try to find Quasimodo and Esmeralda before Frollo does. They find Quasimodo standing next to a big cauldron.)

Nick: Quasimodo!

Quasimodo: Nick! I need your help!

Nick: What's up?

Quasimodo: See that cauldron?

Nick: Yes.

Quasimodo: We've gotta lift it up and pour the lava out from it. But it's too heavy. We need your help.

Spongebob: No problem! Levitate!

(Spongebob uses his staff to lift the cauldron up in the air and pour it down the tower. Nick screams down to the Society.)

Nick: Heads up everyone!

(The lava pours out and destroys all of the heartless and soldiers. The Society manages to avoid the lava by clinging to Danny Phantom so he can phase everyone through. Others just flew over it. Chuckles, Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Pete run away screaming.)

Gantu: What about the ultimasword?!

Chuckles: Forget it! I'd rather face Maleficents fury than be roasted pork!

Hamsterviel: Get us out of here!

Pete: Whatever you say Hamsterwiel!

Hamsterviel: It's pronounced HAMSTERVIEL!

(Chuckles opens up a portal for the four of them to escape.)

Quasimodo: Yes! We did it!

Frollo: So you'd think.

(The gang turns around to see Frollo with Esmerelda.)

Quasimodo: Esmeralda! Let her go now!

Frollo: Only if you catch me.

(Frollo opens up a portal and escapes.)

Quasimodo: NOOOOOOOOO!!

Frollo: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Nick: He must still be in the castle.

Squidward: We should split up.

(Everyone splits up to find Frollo. While Spongebob and the others were searching, Nick enters the room with the bells. The three gargoyles Victor, Hugo, and Laverne see him.)

Laverne: Say kid, are you lost?

(Victor covers Lavernes mouth.)

Victor: Shhhh! Don't let him know we're here!

Nick: It's OK. I'm a friend.

Hugo: Then how come I've never seen ya before, huh?

Nick: Changing the subject. Have you seen Frollo?

Laverne: Sorry kid.

Nick: Aw man! I have to find him! I must save Esmeralda!

(A huge black fireball nearly misses Nick as he fell to his feet.)

Nick: Whoa!

Marlon: Hahahahaha! Did you miss me? Because this next blast won't!

Nick: M. . .M. . .Marlon!

Marlon: That's right Dork King! I hope you're ready for one heck of a pounding.

Hugo: C'mon kid! Show him who's boss! Beat him to a pulp! Slice him to ribbons! Make him. . . .

(Marlon threatens to shut the gargoyles up by attempting to shoot a dark fireball at the gargoyles.)

Hugo: Eh, hehehe. Bye.

(The gargoyles run off leaving Nick to fight Marlon.)

Nick: I'm not going to fight you Marlon!

Marlon: I know you won't! You never had a chance to fight me! You never will! You're just a loser!

(Nick was sure he was gonna die, but he remembers what will happen if he does. He won't be able to save his friends, and his town will stay under control of the Organization. Nick soon became overtaken by rage.)

Nick: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Nick viciously charged toward Marlon but he disappears instantly.)

Nick: Where are you?! Show yourself!!

Spongebob: Nick! Help!

(Nick heard Spongebobs cry for help and ran to it. When he arrived, he saw Frollo standing right in front of his friends about to skewer them with his sword. Nick charged toward Frollo and used the ultimasword to guard against Frollos sword.)

Nick: I will not let you harm my friends!

(Suddenly, Nicks sword started to glow very bright and a huge light orb blew Frollo away.)

Frollo: Gah!

(Frollo landed on the ground. Nick ran to finish him off but Frollo escaped and went through a portal.)

Nick: COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!

Spongebob: Nick! Calm down! Frollo is gone!

(Nick then looked at Spongebob angrily. His eyes started glowing dark red and the tone of his voice changed.)

Nick: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE CALM!!

(Nick then collapsed on the floor and his mood dropped a bit. His eyes are there normal color again and his regular voice is back. He is still angry about his world being taken over and his friends being endangered. He then eventually regained consciousness and was more calm.)

Nick: I'm sorry. I'll never act like that again.

Spongebob: It's OK. Friends forgive each other. Just look at me, Patrick and Squidward.

Squidward: Eh!

Spongebob: We're best friends. Nothing in the world can separate us.

Squidward: Believe me. I've tried everything. Everything!

Nick: Hehehehe! You're right. I feel better already.

Patrick: Yay! Hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(Back on the ground, everyone says their goodbyes to Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. The other members of the Society already left to their origional worlds.)

Esmeralda: Thank you all. You've saved Paris.

Phoebus: I hope we see you again.

Nick: Don't worry. You will.

Quasimodo: Come back anytime.

(Nick and his friends open a portal. From on top of Notre Dame, the gargoyles wave goodbye as well. They go through the portal.)

* * *

(Nick, SPongebob, Patrick, and Squidward enter the Society hideout.)

Spongebob: (yawn) Wow it's getting late. I better go and feed Gary.

Nick: OK. Bye Spongebob. Bye Patrick. Bye Squidward.

Spongebob: Wait! Where are you going to sleep?!

Nick: It's OK. I'll find a way.

Partick: Might I suggest under a rock?

Nick: Hehehehehe. Bye everyone!

Spongebob: Bye Nick!

Patrick: Ciao! That was French for pickles!

Squidward: You know, you're OK for someone who lives above the surface.

Nick: Thanks Squidward.

Squidward: Whatever.

(Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward go through the portal to Bikini Bottom. While Nick tries to find a place to sleep. Little does he know that he is not alone.)

* * *

Hey uh, I've got some bummer news to break out. I'm not gonna be updating again for a while. It's just I've been so busy with this story, I need to loosen up! I need to relax! But the story doesn't end yet. Coming up, you'll see a very special chapter in the story that talks about another character other than Nick. Many questions will be answered in this one like 'Who was the girl with the purple armor and the ultimawhip?' and 'What happened after Marlon left?' and 'Where are the ultimabows?' After that, you'll see previews of the next few adventures to come. Keep in touch. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	12. A Short Story Within the Story

I am soooooo sorry this took so long. I've been goofing off. I do that all the time during summer. It gives me a chance to unwind. Updating this story gets a little tiring. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop writing. I still have many great cartoon crossover ideas lodged in my brain that I have to let out eventually. Read and Enjoy.

Note: This chapter is different from the other chapters. It takes place during the events of "Lifes Not Much Better Under the Sea" and "To and Frollo". It's going to star characters other than Nick and the cast of Spongebob. This story will feature the takeover of Nicks town, what happened to his friends, and how the ships randomly exploided from that big pirate battle earlier.

* * *

(Maleficent and Jafar enter the city of Agrabah.)

Jafar: This is it. Agrabah. The city that embraced that streetrat!

Maleficent: Patience Jafar. You'll have your revenge. Once we find Nick and destroy him, the ultimasword will be ours. Then we shall destroy that walking sponge and take his ultimastaff. Two weapons for the price of one.

Jafar: What about the other weapons?

Maleficent: They'll never find them in time. Now it is time for me to go.

Jafar: What are you planning to do?

Maleficent: I'm about to invade Nicks world in the past and make it our own. I'm also going to bring a little friend of his over to join our group. I expect you to keep everything under control here.

Jafar: I will not fail you Maleficent.

(Maleficent opens a vortex leading to Nicks world and walks through it.)

* * *

(The evil leader of the Organization exits through the vortex and enters Nicks room. Also there was the robotic Nick controlled by Pinky and the Brain.)

Maleficent: Hmhmhmhmhm. Very well done. You've proven yourselves loyal to the Organization.

(Brain pops out of the robot head.)

Brain: Do you still keep your promise?

Maleficent: Indeed I do. I will give you this world while I rule everything else.

Brain: Marvelous. What should I do until then?

Maleficent: Continue your objective.

Brain: That I shall.

Pinky: Hey Brain! Look! One of my eyes is larger than the other! Zort!

(The robot head closes and Maleficent disappears through a portal.)

* * *

(Meanwhile at some kind of college, Nicks older sister Sadie was working on an assignment. She looks at a picture of her family.)

Sadie: (sigh) I miss them so much. Huh?

(Sadie looks out the window of her room and sees a bright flashing light.)

Sadie: Wha? What is that?

(She sees a vortex opening up, and from out of the vortex appears three little flying girls followed by a big robot.)

Sadie: What did I eat last night?

(She watches as the girls fight the giant robot. After a few kicks and laser blasts from the three girls, the robot explodes. Out from the robot appears a big green monkey with a bizarre helmet.)

Sadie: This has got to be some kind of dream!

??: Are you talking to yourself again?

Sadie: Grrrrrrrrrr! NOT NOW SHANNON!

(A little girl with long white hair and a white dress entered the room. Her name was Shannon.)

Shannon: What are you looking at anyways?

Sadie: It's none of your concern. Now please just go away!

Shannon: Is this about that one time when I told everyone that you had a crush on the quarterback at gym?

Sadie: I still haven't forgotten about that.

Shannon: So what are you looking at?

(Shannon looks out the window to see the girls fighting the robot.)

Shannon: Sweet! I wish my big brother was here to see this.

Sadie: Shannon! This is serious and dangerous! You have to leave now!

Shannon: But why? I'll have you know my father is the principal and he'll. . . .

Sadie: I don't care! LEAVE!!

(Shannon heads for the door.)

Shannon: If my big brother was here, he'd beat you up so hard.

(Shannon storms out of the room. She walks down the hall angry and sad at the same time.)

Shannon: Hmph! I'm not afraid of a little danger.

??: Then you wouldn't mind coming with us.

(Shannon turns around to see four villains. Mandark, Gantu, Zim, and GIR in his dog form.)

Shannon: Cartoons?!

Mandark: That's right. We overheard everything that happened. Perhaps you would like to join our group? This would be your chance to show that girl who's boss. So who about it?

Shannon: Well. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zim: Hurry up little earth larvae!

Shannon: OK. I'm in.

Mandark: Excellent! Haha! Excellent! Hahaha-hahahahahaha!

GIR: Yaaaaaaaaaay! We have a weasel!

(Mandark opens up a portal where all five of them enter. But before Mandark leaves, he holds up a walkie talkie and talks into it.)

Mandark: OK Maleficent. We have the girl, but why her?

Maleficent: It's part of my plan. If she wants to see her brother again, we'll just give her what she wants.

Mandark: So I can tell Mojo Jojo to cease fighting?

Maleficent: Yes. We already have what we want here.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sadie is still watching the fight.)

Sadie: Oh, man this is not good!

(Sadie picks up a phone and calls the police. But when she tells them what's going on, they laugh at her. Sadie hangs up in embarassment. Right when she hangs up, one of the girls crashes into Sadies window. She was able to get a good glimpse of her before she went back out to the fight. The girl was a red-head and wore a pink dress with a black stripe going across it. One her head was a big red bow. Suddenly, the monkey now known as Mojo Jojo stopped fighting immediately. He opened up a huge portal and went through it. The girls followed him. Sadie suddenly felt an invisible force pulling her in.)

Sadie: Wha! Whats going on?!

(Sadie tried to hang on to somnething, but the force was too strong and she went through.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the town, the robot Nick that was being controlled by Pinky and the Brain is hanging out with Nicks friends Wayne, Anthony, and Kristy, and his rival Marlon.)

Wayne: Say Nick, you look very shiny. Did you take a long bath or shower or something?

(Brain tries to respond by speaking into a microphone.)

Brain: Uh. .I. .uh. . .Yes! I have showered a lot lately.

Marlon: At least you don't smell as bad anymore. You smell worse! Ha-ha!

Kristy: Knock it off Marlon! Now apologize to Nick.

Marlon: OK. I'm sorry. . . .Sorry that you're a big, fat, smelly, stupid, RAT!

Brain: EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE YOU!!

Marlon: Don't you talk back to me you over-showering meathead!

Anthony: Stop. Stop. Stop!

Marlon: Stay out of this! This is between me and the Dork King!

(Right when they're about to fight, a lightning bolt was heard and Maleficent came out from a portal.)

Wayne: Awwwwwwwwwesoooooooooommmmmmmmmme!

Anthony: Maleficent! I thought she was only a cartoon character!

Maleficent: YOU!

(Maleficent points to Marlon.)

Marlon: Who me?

Maleficent: How would you like to be the greatest villain of all time?

Marlon: What are you talking about?

Brain: She wants you to destroy the ultimasword wielder you meathead.

Kristy: Nick?

(But then, out from the robot appeared Pinky and the Brain.)

Kristy: AUGH! What is this?!

Anthony: This makes no sense! Cartoons aren't real! They're just made-up characters that we see on TV.

Wayne: I guess we should've listened to Nick when he told us that Spongebob thing. Say, where is Nick anyways?

Maleficent: The ultimasword wielder is out in the destroyed ruins of this town.

Marlon: Ultimasword wielder?! Wait! You want me to destroy Nick?!

Wayne: He'll never do it!

Anthony: Wayne, this is Marlon we're talking about!

Marlon: I'm in if that means getting rid of that Dork King.

Kristy: Marlon!

Maleficent: Hahahahahahaha! Wonderful! And now, I grant you the power of the Organization!

Wayne: You mean the one from Kingdom Hearts 2?

Maleficent: SILENCE!

(Maleficent casts a spell on Marlon to make him super powerful. He is no longer in his regular clothes. He is now wearing blue and black armor. And he is also holding a strange blue flame sword.)

Wayne: We're in trouble.

Kristy: Marlon! This is too far!

Marlon: SHUT UP!!

(Marlon fires a huge black fireball at Wayne, Anthony, and Kristy.)

Marlon: I finally have the power to destroy that Dork King and none of you will stand in my way! EVER!

Maleficent: And now, this place is ours!

(A huge dark red cloud looms over the city and tornadoes, thunderbolts, and heartless destroy the buildings. Maleficent laughs insanely.)

Maleficent: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pinky: Gee Brain. She sure can laugh for a long time. Narf!

Maleficent: Come Marlon. Together we shall rule!

(Maleficent, Marlon, Pinky, and Brain enter the vortex.)

Kristy: Wait!

(Kristy runs into the vortex. Wayne and Anthony follow her. And unfortunately right behind them are Nick's evil little brother and sister, Oliver and Angela.)

Oliver: I wonder where this leads.

Angela: Who cares, as long as it's somewhere safe?

(The imps go through the vortex as well.)

* * *

(Sadie wakes up from off the ground after she went through the vortex.)

Sadie: Whoa. What a crazy dream I had. Ugh. Huh? Wha?

(Sadie looks around and notices that she is in the ruins of Nicks town.)

Sadie: This place. It's where my family lives. Wait. Where is everyone? Nick?! Mom?! Dad?!

??: Hello.

(Sadie turns around to see one of the flying little girls that she saw before she ended up here.)

Sadie: You! You're one of those flying girls who where fighting that monkey!

Blossom: Yep.

Sadie: And you are. . . .

Blossom: Blossom.

Sadie: Blossom, would you mind telling me what's going on here?

Blossom: You're in the future. Five years to be exact.

Sadie: The future? Is that even possible?

Blossom: Sort of. It's complicated.

Sadie: Why is this place destroyed?

Blossom: Maleficent came and took over.

Sadie: Who's Maleficent?

??: Oh, gee whiz! Don't you ever watch cartoons?!

(The other two flying girls appear along side Blossom.)

Sadie: Well not really. I've been in college most of my life. I think I remember watching cartoons a long time ago, but now those memories seem long gone.

Blossom: Let's not change the subject. Listen Sadie, your brother Nick is in danger.

Sadie: What?! Nick?! He's here?!

Buttercup: Yeah! And we need to help him out. Now c'mon! We gotta kick butt!

Sadie: Hold it! What can I do? I don't have any special powers.

Bubbles: Hey, what's that?

(Bubbles points to a shiny crystal on the ground. It was bright just like the ultimasword Nick has.)

Buttercup: That must be one of the ultimaweapons!

Sadie: The what?!

Blossom: No time to explain. Hurry and grab the crystal!

(Sadie picked up the crystal and a huge flash occurred. As Sadie pulled it out from the ground, the object seemed to grow bigger. Soon, the object was completely exposed. In a blinding light, Sadie sees the incredibly long whip in her hand as well as her new outfit. She now bores black armor similar to Marlons outfit, except it has purple markings instead of blue markings.)

Sadie: Wha! What's happened to me?! What is this whip?!

Bubbles: Hooray! We found the ultimawhip!

Sadie: Hold on! Now I'm really confused!

Blossom: Don't worry. You'll get it eventually.

Bubbles: Look out!

(Bubbles points to a massive horde of heartless coming toward them.)

Buttercup: Let's get em!

(The Powerpuff Girls fight the heartless while Sadie watches. But unfortunately, the Powerpuff Girls couldn't hold up and they fall to the ground. The heartless prepare to finish them off but then, a bright streak destroyed dozens of heartless. Then another streak appeared, then another and another and so on. Soon all the heartless are destroyed.)

Bubbles: Whoa! What was that?!

(The girls turn around and see Sadie with the whip glowing in her hands.)

Sadie: Whoa! How did I do that?!

Buttercup: Who cares?! That was totally awesome! Do that again!

(Sadie used the whip on a rock and the rock exploded.)

Buttercup: Sweet!

Sadie: I'll say. So where is Nick?

Bubbles: He's probably still traveling with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. Have I ever told you about the time when he killed a vicious bloodthirsty pirate?

(Before Sadie could say anything, she fainted.)

Blossom: I think you laid it on a bit too much there Bubbles.

Buttercup: Let me handle this.

(Buttercup wakes up Sadie by zapping her with her laser eye attack.)

Sadie: OW! Whoa! What a crazy dream.

(Sadie looks around to see demolished buildings and three tiny, flying, big-headed girls in front of her. She faints again.)

Buttercup: Oh, for crying out loud!

(Buttercup zaps Sadie again.)

Sadie: OW! Cut that out!

Blossom: Maybe we should find your brother.

Mojo Jojo: Forget it. You'll have to beat me first, which you won't, because I'll win!

(Mojo Jojo confronts the Powerpuff Girls and Sadie.)

Bubbles: AUGH! SADIE! DO SOMETHING!!

Sadie: You want me to fight HIM?!

Mojo Jojo: Hahaha! I knew it! I knew you couldn't do it! You're to chicken! But I am not!

Blossom: C'mon Sadie! Do what you did with the heartless when they attacked us!

Sadie: Well, OK I'll try.

(Mojo Jojo charges toward Sadie and the creepy no-fingered flying girls. Sadie gets ready to attack but suddenly, she was teleported somewhere else. The girls are no longer with her.)

Sadie: Whoa! What just happened? Wait! Where are those flying girls?! BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! WHERE DID YOU GO?!

Angela: What are you yelling about?

Sadie: Huh?!

(Sadie turns around to see her little brother and sister Angela and Oliver standing right behind her.)

Sadie: How did you two get here?!

Oliver: We followed Nicks friends through that portal that that witch made.

Angela: It was a vortex Oliver, and you know it.

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex, INFINITY!

Oliver: Poop!

Sadie: Flying girls, black bug-things, crazy glowing whips, talking monkeys, all of the people I know being here, WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW?!

(Wayne, Anthony, and Kristy appear as well.)

Wayne: Well, did you know that the bone marrow consists of a protozoan species named Leishmania donovani?

(Everyone looks at Wayne with stupified looks on their faces.)

Wayne: What? She asked what she didn't know.

Sadie: Never mind! I'm so confused!

Anthony: So are we. We don't get what's going on either.

Kristy: Yeah. Where did those cartoons come from?

Sadie: You know what? We should just walk around these ruined buildings until we find someone else to explain things.

Angela: Whatever. I got nothing else to do.

Sadie: OK listen up everyone! I'm the leader until we find a way out of this mess!

Wayne: Why do you get to be the leader?

Sadie: Because I'm older than all of you.

Anthony: Well, she does make a strong point there.

Sadie: OK! Lets move on out!

Oliver: Can I play with that whip thing?

Sadie: NO!

* * *

(Meanwhile in the dark castle, the villains Gantu, Hamsterviel, Skulker, Huntsman, Dr. Draken, Shego, Pete, Plankton, Hades, and Yzma were discussing an evil plan to destroy Nick and his friends.)

Draken: Ooooooo! I've thought of this great plan to get rid of that kid.

Plankton: If it has anything to do with lasers, bull sharks, and ninjas, I don't want to hear about it.

Draken: Mmph!

Skulker: You're all thinking the wrong way. To catch that kid, we'll need the element of surprise.

Hades: Of course you'd surprise them. You're a ghost. Besides, it doesn't seem to work well with that phantom kid you're always after.

Skulker: Well I don't see any of you all coming up with any new ideas!

Draken: Uh. . .

Skulker: Other than using giant squids.

Yzma: Uh. . .

Skulker: Or potions.

Plankton: Uh. . .

Skulker: Or chum.

Huntsman: Dissappointing! We're the Organization! We must come up with a plan!

Jafar: Fear not. I do believe we have ourselves a secret weapon.

(Jafar enters the room with Marlon along side him.)

Hamsterviel: Who is the earth punk with the armor?!

Marlon: My name is Marlon. Maleficent brought me here so I can destroy Nick.

Pete: So that's what Maleficent was up to.

Shego: Well let's just see how powerful he is.

(Shego jumps at Marlon but he pulls out his flame sword and fires a black fireball at her. Shego falls down in front of the other villains.)

Marlon: I can see how you all lose to him so easily.

Hamsterviel: Why don't you say that to my face you earth brat!

(Marlon prepares a fireball at Hamsterviel.)

Gantu: Uh boss, I don't think you should antagonize him.

Jafar: Hold your fire boy. We have a special job for you.

(Captain Hook enters the room.)

Captain Hook: So you're Marlon?

Marlon: Yeah.

Jafar: Hook, you will bring this boy with you to capture Nick and all the Society so we can finish them off.

Captain Hook: I'm way ahead of you. Thanks to Mojo Jojo, we have captured those three flying girls.

Jafar: Very good. Now go and call a battalion of Organization members and give instructions to them right away.

Skulker: I'll call a few friends from the ghost zone to aid you.

Hades: Pain and Panic will be helping out as well.

Hamsterviel: We're all in. Now lets get this over with!

Captain Hook: Alright already!

(Hooks ship appears in front of the window of the dark room and everyone gets on board. But before Marlon and Jafar go on, another figure has entered the dark room.)

Marlon: Jafar. Who's that?

Jafar: Oh her. We thought we'd pick up someone special for you.

(The figure entered the room, and it is revealed to be the little girl from Sadies college.)

Shannon: Hello brother.

Marlon: Shannon?

(Marlon seemed happy and angry at the same time. In his constant struggle of emotions, Marlon grabbed Jafar and brought him down to eye level.)

Marlon: Why did you bing her?!

Jafar: I thought you always cared for your little sister.

Marlon: Of course I do, but you didn't have to bring her here! It's way to dangerous!

Shannon: Its OK Marlon. I'll be alright.

(Marlon thought for a moment but Hook interupted him.)

Captain Hook: Hurry it up will ya?!

(Marlon and Jafar enter the ship and it flies up into space leaving Shannon alone.)

Shannon: Marlon. It's so good to see you again.

(Mandark and Mojo Jojo enter the dark room.)

Mandark: Yeah? Well just think about how much more great it will be to help him out.

Shannon: I can help?

Mandark: Of course. He's helped you many times in the past and now its your turn.

Bell: But what can I do?

Mojo Jojo: STEWIE!!

(A small melon-headed baby in red overalls and a yellow shirt enters the dark room with a huge glowing weapon.)

Shannon: Wha. . . .what is that?

Stewie: Oh my god, what does she mean by what is that? It's a scythe you moron!

Mandark: A-a-a! It's not just any scythe. It is an ultimaweapon. It's very top secret. Not even the Society knows about that scythe yet. Though I doubt they ever will. Maleficent found it and saved it for this moment.

Shannon: And you want me to wield it?

Mojo Jojo: Sure. Anyone can wield the ultimaweapons. Of course I wanted to wield it first.

(Mojo Jojo starts grumbling to himself.)

Shannon: But I'm too young.

Stewie: Oh for god sakes just take the bloody scythe!

(Bell slowly reaches toward the scythe. When she touched it, the scythe began to glow along with Bell. A big white flash shined like a beacon from the castle and a thunderbolt struck from outside. When the flash cleared, Bell looked different. Her eyes, hands, and hair glowed completely white.)

Mandark: So, how do you feel?

Shannon: I feel great.

Stewie: Oooo! She looks absolutly evil. Like Rob Zombie, or Leatherface, or Reagan.

Mandark: Excellent! Hahaha-hahahahaha! This plan will work better than the time I tried to take over Dexters computer!

Stewie: HEY! HEY! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE CLIPS?! THAT'S OUR THING!!

(Stewie walks away angrily grumbling to himself.)

Stewie: Damn people trying to steal our clips! I HATE YOU!

* * *

(Jafar talks with Marlon on the deck of Hooks ship.)

Marlon: You never told me you'd bring Shannon! Why didn't you tell me?!

Jafar: This is my way of telling you. When Maleficent took over your town, nobody would've survived. We saved her Marlon. You should thank us for that.

Marlon: Are you sure she won't get hurt?

Jafar: You have our word.

(Jafars fingers were crossed behind his back.)

Captain Hook: Ahoy! We've spotted the ultimasword wielder!

Jafar: Well don't just stand there! Fire!

Captain Hook: This is my ship! I give the orders to fire!

Jafar: Just do it!

(Captain Hook orders the Organization to fire at Nick and his friends.)

Jafar: Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you.

Marlon: What?

Jafar: Behold.

(Jafar pulls out the ultimabows and gives them to Marlon.)

Marlon: Why are you doing this for me?

Jafar: Because, you Marlon are the one who will lead us to our goal.

Marlon: So long as it means getting rid of Nick and his friends, I couldn't care less.

Hook: Jafar, we're losing!

Marlon: Allow me.

(Marlon creates a large fireball and attaches it to a cannonball that was preparing to be launched at Nick and his friends. The cannonball was fired and it hits our heroes.)

Jafar: Hahahahaha! Very nice. I'm sure Maleficent would be very proud of you.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sadie and the group are still walking around the ruins of the town.)

Oliver: Are we there yet? Where are we going anyways?

(Sadie didn't respond.)

Oliver: Hellooooooo! I asked you a question!

(Sadie still didn't respond.)

Angela: What's with her? Is she stunned or something?

Anthony: Uh, I'd be stunned too if I saw THAT!

(Anthony points to what Sadie was staring at. It was a flying pirate ship.)

Kristy: A flying pirate ship?! What is the world coming to?!

Oliver: Well its no use just standing there. Lets get on board.

Sadie: No way! It's too dangerous! Besides, there's no way we'd get on anyways.

(Sadie picked up her whip and eveyone was automatically teleported into a part of Hooks ship.)

Wayne: Whoa! Lets do that again!

Sadie: Please tell me we did not just magically teleport on the pirate ship.

Wayne: OK. We did not just magically teleport on the pirate ship.

Buttercup: Hey! Who's there?!

Sadie: Huh?! Buttercup?! Wha. . .Where are you?

Buttercup: Over here!

(Sadie sees Buttercups eye through a hole in the wall. Sadie looks into it and sees Buttercup along with numerous other people lockedin a prison cell.)

Sadie: Buttercup. Where are the other girls?

Blossom: Over here Sadie.

Sadie: Blossom. What's going on here?

Blossom: When you left us alone to fight Mandark, he had us beat and he caught us and put us in this cell.

Kristy: Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone! You know them?!

Sadie: Yes.

Kristy: Looks like you're not the only one who doesn't know things.

Bubbles: Shhhhh! Someone's coming.

(Everyone was silent and they heard giant footsteps headed for the prison cell the Powerpuffs were in. Sadie looked through the hole and saw Nick and Spongebob being carried by Mr. Smee.)

Sadie: (gasp)

(Everyone covered her mouth. Mr. Smee opened the cell door and threw Nick and Spongebob in it. As Mr. Smee left, Pete arrived to gloat.)

Pete: Hahahahahahaha! Take a good look you Society mugs. Not even these two can stop us. You all just have fun in here and wait for our newest recruit to finish you all off. Ta-ta. Hahahahahahaha!

(Pete leaves.)

Sadie: Nick!

Oliver: And Spongebob!

Sadie: Who?

Buttercup: Oh c'mon! What kind of kid doesn't watch cartoons?!

Blossom: Sadie, get out of here. It's too dangerous.

Sadie: I don't want to leave you alone again. I have to help you and Nick.

Blossom: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Nick is a great warrior and I'm sure he can come up with something.

Sadie: But. . . .

Kristy: I think we should leave Sadie.

(Sadie was silent for a minute. She didn't want to leave Nick after seeing him for the first after a coulpe years. But she had no choice and went down the halls.)

Kristy: We're sorry. I know how you feel.

(Sadie finds a dinghy and jumps into it.)

Sadie: What are you talking about? I'm going to help Nick.

Wayne: But that little girl just said. . .

Sadie: We might not save her, so we must find someone else.

Oliver: Like who?

Sadie: I don't know. Whoever we run into I guess.

(Everyone gets on the dinghy and sails (or flies) away. After a few minutes of flying, they start to grow tired.)

Anthony: (groan) Face it Sadie. There's no one here. I mean who else rides a flying pirate ship besides these guys.

Oliver: How about those guys?

(Oliver points to a pirate ship/spaceship flying toward them. On the ship were only six people. Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Captain Amelia, Dr. Doppler, B.E.N., and Morph.)

Wayne: Hey! I know them. They're from that movie, Treasure Planet.

Sadie: HELLO?! CAN YOU GUYS HELP US?!

Jim: Hey Silver, look.

(Jim points to the dinghy.)

John Silver: Aye. Well then, let us have them on board.

Amelia: FEEL FREE TO BOARD!!

(Everyone gets on John Silvers ship.)

Amelia: Welcome aboard the RLS Legacy. Who are you?

Sadie: I'm Sadie.

Kristy: Kristy.

Anthony: Anthony if you please.

Wayne: I'm Wayne.

Angela: I'm Angela, and that's Oliver.

Oliver: Hey. I can introduce myself.

Doppler: I don't think I've seen you before. What brings you here?

Sadie: Please! You have to save our friends!

Jim: Your friends? What are their names?

Sadie: Well there's Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Nick.

Doppler: (gasp) You mean Nick the ultimasword wielder?!

Sadie: Yes. How do you know?

B.E.N.: Oh, everybody knows about him.

Jim: It looks like the Organization is at it again.

Wayne: The Kingdom Hearts 2 Organization?

Jim: Nah. It's a different kind of Organization. They're a group of villains who plan to resurect this evil overlord who once ruled the earth long ago. But we will stop them, for we are the Society. A group of heroes who are fighting the Organization.

Sadie: Like Nick?

Jim: Especially Nick.

Wayne: OK one question. Why did they call themselves the Organization? I would've went for something else like the Mob, or maybe the Fraternity, or the League, or the Fellowship, or the Association, or the Alliance, or the Guild, or something like that.

Amelia: Let's get a move on!

(The RLS Legacy sailed forward toward the ship of the nefarious Captain Hook. Meanwhile, Sadie is still trying to learn about the ultimawhip. John Silver sees Sadie and walks to her.)

John Silver: I see you've found the ultimawhip.

Sadie: Yeah, and I don't even know how to use it yet.

John Silver: The more you learn, the stronger you become. The ultimaweapons are powered by the person who uses it. It's not working because you are too tense. You have to learn to be calm. How you work the whip depends on how you feel. Try using it on those barrels there. Don't hold back. And remember what I said to you.

(Sadie looks at the barrels in front of her. She clears her mind of all negative thoughts and lifts her whip in the air. With a loud crack, a bright streak slashed at the barrels breaking them all.)

Sadie: I did it!

John Silver: Ha-ha. Nicely done lass!

(Then, Sadies whip starts glowing.)

Sadie: Hey! What's going on?

John Silver: Aye. It only does that when there is an ultimaweapon within range.

Sadie: Well what do I do? Do I just. . . .

(And just like that, Sadie teleported off the ship. In only a couple seconds, she returns with two ultimaweapons. The ultimabows.)

John Silver: Aye. That was quick.

Sadie: Whoa! What just happened? I was just thinking about the two ultimaweapons and now I have them with me.

John Silver: Well that's what happens. When you think about someplace you want to get to, the whip will automatically teleport you to that location. But be careful. You've got to learn to control your teleporting. You wouldn't want to end up some place you shouldn't.

B.E.N.: He's right. One thought about a volcano and KABLOOIE! You're blown sky high!

(Sadie became very nervous again.)

Sadie: Well what do I do with these?

Angela: Hey! Where did you get these?

Oliver: There's two of them. Can we have them?

Sadie: Well, I guess.

(Sadie gives the two kids the ultimaweapons and and a bright light radiates around them. Now they are both wearing gold and black armor similar to Sadies.)

Oliver: Sweet!

Angela: This is awesome! I don't know how this day could get any better!

Wayne: Ahoy! Famous television icons falling from the sky!

(Everyone sees the Society falling onto the RLS Legacy.)

Jim: What happened?

Spongebob: The Organization has Nick!

Sadie: What?!

John Silver: Where are these villains?

Spongebob: They're right above us.

(Spongebob points up to Hooks ship.)

Amelia: Everyone prepare for battle! We're going to save the ultimasword wielder!

(Their ship rises up towards Hooks ship. Jim Hawkins fires a cannonball at the ship while Sadie and her friends go down below deck before they can see Nick.)

Sadie: Do you see anything?

Wayne: How about those?

(Wayne points to some cannons and a whole bunch of cannonballs.)

Angela: Alright! We'll blast those thugs down!

(The gang prepares the cannons and fires. The ship is hit a few times. After a while of firing cannonballs, Sadie then goes back up on deck to try and find Nick.)

Sadie: NICK! NICK!

(Sadie then sees the Powerpuff girls fighting on the Flying Dutchmans ship.)

Sadie: BOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!

(Sadie uses the ultimawhip to teleport on to the ghost ship. The girls were fighting the Darkwing Duck villains, Megavolt and Bushroot. The girls were trying to confuse them by flying around in circles but Megavolt used an electrical blast to shock all three of them and they drop like flies.)

Megavolt: Hahahaha! That was hardly a challenge at all.

(Sadie charges toward the two villains from behind.)

Bushroot: Say Megavolt, do you ever get the feeling someone is about to get us?

(They both turn around to see Sadie about to attack. But unfortunately, she was stopped by Quackerjack and the Liquidator who grab her by her arms.)

Sadie: Let me go!

Megavolt: So you thought you could sneak up on us, eh? Wait, let me answer that for you. NO!

Sadie: I'm warning you.

(Sadie tried to break free of the villains grasp but she couldn't. She was about to be finished off, but suddenly, a laser was fired at the four of them.)

Sadie: What? What was that?

Jenny: Hey. Are you alright?

(The one who saved Sadie was XJ-9 a.k.a., Jenny Wakeman. The Powerpuff Girls soon regained conciousness.)

Bubbles: Sadie! You came back!

Sadie: Well sure. I was trying to save you.

Buttercup: Man. I was just about to clobber those freaks.

Blossom: Sure you were.

Buttercup: Hmph!

Sadie: So who are you?

Jenny: I'm Jenny. Where did you come from? I didn't see you in the prison cell with the others.

Sadie: We came on the other pirate ship. Where's Nick?

Bubbles: Look!

(Bubbles points to Nick who is flying to Captain Hooks ship on Dumbo.)

Sadie: NICK!

Jenny: Hold on. I've got an idea of how we can win this battle.

Sadie: Let me hear it.

Jenny: We just blow up the ships. All we have to do is plant bombs on all three of the ships and then they will simultaneously explode.

Sadie: Well how are gonna do that? We don't have any bombs!

Wayne: But I do.

(Wayne, Anthony, Kristy, Angela, and Oliver appear on the Dutchmans ship and run up to Sadie, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny. However, there was something different about Wayne. Instead of his usual attire, he now bore black and white armor. And in his hand is a glowing bag full of bombs.)

Sadie: Wayne, whats in this bag?

Wayne: Uh, It's some wired glowing round bombs I found hidden on the space pirate ship.

Jenny: Those bombs! They could be ultimaweapons!

Blossom: I think they are!

Jenny: These are perfect. We'll use Waynes ultimabombs to blow up the ships.

Wayne: Alright.

(Wayne gives Sadie, Kristy, and himself each an ultimabomb.)

Wayne: Alright. These things will blow up when I say the magic words.

Kristy: What words?

Wayne: If I told you, we'll all be blown to bits!

Angela: Wait a minute! What about us?!

Sadie: Do you still have the ultimabows?

Oliver: Of course we do.

Sadie: Oliver, Angela, how would you like to be heroes and beat up villains?

Oliver and Angela: WE'RE IN!!

Sadie: OK! You have to protect Kristy when she plants the bomb.

Kristy: Hold on. I don't think this is really. . .

Sadie: Lets go.

(Sadie teleports herself in Captain Hooks ship, Kristy, Angela, and Oliver are teleported on the Flying Dutchman ship, and Wayne stayed on the Flying Dutchmans ship. Sadie planted her bomb and Wayne planted his bomb, but Kristy is still trying to plant her bomb.)

Angela: C'mon! Hurry up!

King Goobot: Hey! Are you with the Society?!

(The two Yokians, King Goobot and Ooblar attempt to get them, but Oliver and Angela fire lightning arrows at them taking them out.)

Oliver: Hurry! Plant the bomb!

(Kristy plants the bomb and the two kids teleport themselves out of the ship. Everyone meets back on the RLS Legacy.)

Sadie: We did it Jenny. The bombs are in place.

Jenny: Gret job. Now Wayne, say the magic word.

Wayne: Please.

Jenny: No no! The word that will make the bombs explode!

Wayne: Oh right! Ahem. EXPLODE!!

(And all the enemy ships blow up.)

Anthony: Explode? Explode is the word that makes the bombs. . . .well. . . .explode?!

Wayne: What? I couldn't think of anything else.

Bubbles: We did it!

Buttercup: Yeah! You creeps better know who you're dealing with!

Jenny: Well Sadie, you and your friends did a great job helping us fight the Organization.

Wayne: I'm still wondering about that name. I would've gone for the Union, or the Establishment, or the Confederation, or the Coalition maybe, but the Organization?!

Sadie: Well, I guess we'll be leaving now.

Blossom: What about your brother? You've come such a long way.

Sadie: Hey, I know we'll run into him again. And I know I will meets you guys again.

Buttercup: You can bet on it.

(Sadie opens up a portal leading to the ruins of the town. She, Kristy, Wayne, Anthony, Oliver, and Angela, walk through.)

* * *

(In the dark room, 625 was there making sandwiches until all the villains from Captain Hooks ship enter.)

Skulker: Well that didn't go as planned.

Hades: I know. How could the ships exlpode spontaneouly? Whats up with that?

Pete: Ugh! I'm not in the mood for anymore of that brats yelling especially since that ultimasword punk discovered his identity.

625: Gee that's too bad. Grilled cheese?

(625 offers Pete a sandwich. Then Marlon enters the dark room.)

Draken: AUGH! LOOK OUT! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!

(Dr. Draken hides under the table.)

Marlon: Get out of hiding Draken. I'm not angry.

Draken: (gulp) Are you sure?

Marlon: Well I am a little peeved that the ultimabows were hijacked and I got my mask destroyed by some random explosion. But that's beside the point. Now that Nick knows who this "Dark Warrior" is, he won't be brave enough to face me. Back in the town I lived in before it was run by Maleficent, he wouldn't even stand up to me. He is weak.

Shannon: Why Marlon, you're so full of yourself.

(Shannon appears in the room. Marlon is shocked to see that she has the ultimascythe. He looks at Jafar with an angry expression on his face.)

Marlon: Jafar, what's going on? You said Shannon wouldn't get hurt!

Jafar: She's not hurt.

Marlon: She could get hurt if she fights anyone!

Jafar: Marlon. You worry to much. I told you your sister is in excellent hands so we got her this ultimaweapon to prevent Nick and his sidekicks from finding it. They would never expect to find it with her.

Marlon: But what if they do find her?

Jafar: Nick would never hurt Shannon, because you will destroy him.

Marlon: What's Nick got against my sister?!

Jafar: Look at her. She only wants a friend. You, her own brother, are the only friend she has. Nick could never possibly understand that. To him, you're just a heartless.

Marlon: SHUT UP!

(Marlons armor starts glowing from blue to red showing a great deal of anger.)

Marlon: I will show that punk! Nobody is going to hurt my sister!

Jafar: Whoa now! You can't go unsupervised.

(Frollo enters the room and confronts Marlon.)

Frollo: I hear you want to protect a loved one. We shall destroy those who wish to do harm to your sister.

Marlon: Lets just go.

(Marlon opens up a portal and the two villains walk through.)

Shannon: Bye Marlon. Have fun.

Jafar: Indeed, he will. Now go and scamper about.

(Shannon leaves the room.)

Plankton: You know, when that Marlon kid finds out what we're planning, well be in hot water.

Jafar: Not if we can persuade him to do our bidding. Once he is distracted by his rage against Nick, we'll carry out our plan. We must find that component before he does.

* * *

(A couple hours went by as Sadie and her friends walk down the ruins.)

Angela: I'm tired.

Oliver: I'm hungry.

Sadie: (groan) I know. Lets just keep walking. Until we find a place to stay, we can rest and eat all we want.

Anthony: Sadie, look.

(Anthony points to the abandoned baseball stadium.)

Wayne: It's the baseball stadium!

Kristy: Maybe we can go there to stay.

Wayne: Yeah! I'll bet the corndogs are still good.

Kristy: Eww!

(Everyone runs inside the baseball stadium. When they go in, they see someone lying on the floor.)

Kristy: Who is that?

Sadie: Well lets go see.

(They all run to the person on the floor. Aren't they going to be in for a surprise when they find out who it is.)

* * *

That's a wrap folks! At least for now anyway. Stay tuned for another great adventure! And what is this component Jafar and the other villains were talking about? What do they have in store for Shannon and Marlon? What other adventures await this band of unlikely heroes? Please leave reviews.


	13. Return to Bikini Bottom

I'm back! Wow. That was a short hiatus. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Here's the next chapter. And don't forget what I mentioned in What to Expect. This will be a great new adventure.

* * *

(Nick is asleep on the floor. While sleeping, six figures tiptoe toward him. Doing their best to keep quiet, they look at the person asleep.)

Anthony: Wait. He looks familiar.

Kristy: gasp

(Kristy covered her mouth to keep herself quiet.)

Wayne: What?

Kristy: It's Nick. We finally found him.

Sadie: Really?

(Sadie sees Nicks face and almost gasps herself.)

Sadie: Oh my god. Nick. It's really you.

Angela: Let's wake him up.

Wayne: Wait. Don't.

Angela: Why not?

Wayne: I'm afraid he'll get cranky. People do that when they don't get their sleep.

Oliver: Then what do you expect us to do?

Wayne: Uh, wait?

Angela: You can't be serious.

Sadie: No. It's true. If I know Nick, he'll definately want his sleep. We should wait until he wakes up.

Kristy: Yeah. That way we'll surprise him.

(And so they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. . . . .)

Oliver: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OK, I'm bored. WAKE UP DOOFUS!

Sadie: Oliver!

Nick: Wha! Wha! Wha! What is this!

(Nick sees all of his friend's right in front of him.)

Nick: Anthony?! Wayne?! Kristy?! The Imps?!

(He then looks at Sadie who is wearing the purple armor.)

Nick: SADIE?! Wait a minute?! That was you who grabbed the ultimabows!

Angela: At least he's surprised.

(Angela and Oliver pull out the ultimabows.)

Nick: You gave the weapons to THEM?!

Sadie: Never mind that. I've been looking for you!

(Everyone did a group hug around Nick.)

Nick: But how did you get here?!

Anthony: That witch Maleficent took over everything so we followed her through that portal she made.

Angela: Um, it was a vortex.

Oliver: No, he's right. It was a portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Oliver: Portal!

Angela: Vortex!

Anthony: Will you both just stop?!

Nick: So I guess you know about the ultimaweapons?

Sadie: We know everything.

Kristy: Our world was taken over and Marlon betrayed us all.

Nick: You saw Marlon go through the portal and you didn't stop him?!

Wayne: How can we?! He's scary!

Nick: You can't run away from your fears forever. You have to face them sometime. I had to learn that the hard way.

Kristy: You and Marlon had a fight, didn't you.

Nick: Grrr. Next time I face him, I won't hold back.

Sadie: Well now that we've finally found each other, what do you say we find someplace to sleep?

Nick: I can help with that. This floor isn't really a good bed. I know a perfect place we can stay.

(Nick opens a portal leading to a beautiful island. On it were treehouses and palm trees with fruit in the shape of stars.)

Nick: Next stop, Destiny Islands.

Kristy: Wow. This is beautiful.

(Nick and Kristy smile at each other.)

Oliver: Ooooo! Smoochy, smoochy!

Nick: Huh?! Um, right this way.

(Everybody steps through the portal. When they get there, they go to sleep in the treehouses. The view was stunning and spectacular. Nick thought this was the best night he ever had, because he finally found his friends. He went to sleep and had great dreams all night long.)

* * *

(When morning came, Nick opened his eyes. When he got up, he was surprised when he came face to face with Kristy.)

Kristy: Hey, Nick!

Nick: WAUGH!

Kristy: WAUGH! Sorry about that.

Nick: Don't worry. It's usually much worse, especially when you have an evil brother and sister.

Kristy: That reminds me, you just gotta see what Oliver and Angela are doing!

Nick: The Imps? I think they're showing off to the others. Have they been training?

Kristy: Yeah.

Nick: Man, I should start thinking the same thing. I gotta go practice the. . .

Kristy: Nick!

Nick: Huh?

Kristy: Well, there was something I was gonna tell you. Something important. If I felt alone, will you protect me from evil? It makes me lonely alone with the dark. . .

Nick: Don't worry Kristy, nothing is gonna take you away.

Kristy: Oh Nick, you're so wonderful.

(They smile at each other.)

Nick: I gotta go check what they're doing.

Kristy: You better. I think this whole ultimabow thing is going to their heads.

(Nick climbed down from the treehouse and ran down the beach. There, Angela and Oliver are performing their skills with the ultimabows. Sadie, Anthony, and Wayne were watching them.)

Oliver: Watch, and be amazed as I use my powerful lightning arrows!

Anthony: Why did we come here again?

Oliver: SILENCE FOOL!!

Anthony: (gulp)

Nick: Hey you Imps!

Angela: Hey, Nick! Wassup?

Nick: Nothing. I was just checking to see how you are training.

Angela: Training? Hmph. We just did that 30 minutes ago.

Oliver: And it's really paying off. You should've done your training.

Nick: I blame the sleepiness.

Oliver: Perhaps we should do the duel, eh Nick?

Nick: You're on, Imps!

Sadie: What?! Now wait a minute!

Nick: Now don't worry Sadie. I can't lose.

(As Nick and the Imps begin to battle, Kristy enters the scene. She saw Nick and the Imps doing the duel to know who is better. Nick dodges one of the arrows that Angela shoots.)

Nick: Ha! That's the best you can do?

Angela: No, but bet you can't dodge this!

(Angela launches a huge homing arrow at Nick. He gets hit.)

Nick: Argh!!

Oliver: No match for us!

(They both start laughing as Nick groans while trying to get up.)

Kristy: Nick! Are you OK?

Nick: Yeah. It's just a little scrape.

Sadie: Hey you two! You don't have to be so rough on him!

Angela: If he wishes to find better battles, he should've started training by now.

Nick: Hey! I've been doing this longer than you all have!

Oliver: Maybe. But just face it, you'll never be stronger than us.

(Oliver and Angela left the scene and keep on laughing at Nick for his defeat. Nick frowned and Kristy is really worried if he gets hurt again.)

Wayne: You can't let them get away with that! Why are they doing that to you?!

Nick: Because, they take pride in crushing my dignity.

Kristy: I hope nothing else is gone wrong. Nick, there is something that I really wanted you to know.

Nick: Really?

Kristy: Because I really like you and you're the best man I ever known. You have talent, you have the brains, you have courage! I really believe in you like your friends do.

Nick: You do? I mean, you really know that I have the courage?

Kristy: Yeah. I know it makes you feel about me more, that's why I wanted to say that I lov. . .

(But before Kristy finished the sentence, a dark hand randomly emerges from a dark portal and grabs Nick.)

Nick: GAH! HELP!

Sadie: Nick! Don't just stand there! Do something! Anything!

(But there was nothing they could do. Nick is now pulled into the dark portal. Everyone screamed in horror as Nick gets taken by darkness. Nick breaks free of the hands grip only to find himself in a pitch black room with no light.)

Nick: Uh. . .where am I?

(A noise was heard.)

Nick: Who's there?! Show yourself!

(The figure came out and it turns out to be the Dark Figure from Nick's nightmares.)

Nick: YOU?! GET AWAY FROM ME!!

(The Dark Figure grabs Nick by the throat.)

Nick: GAH!!

(But then as Nick was being strangled, a light appears in the sky. The Dark Figure immediately disappears. The thing that forced the Dark Figure away was a huge shining light ball. Nick wasn't sure what the ball was about. It began to talk.)

Nick: Who. . .who are you?

??: My name is classified.

Nick: So you're from the C.I.A.?

??: NO! Just listen to me! I see you've had another close encounter with that man

Nick: Who is he?

??: He is a menace to the whole world and really wanted to fill the universe with pure dark. That's why we need you to help protect the universe, from him. This ultimasword has the power to finish him for good. But it won't be enough. You need all of the ultimaweapons to permanently defeat him. Now hurry! There are Heartless headed this way! Use your ultimasword!

Nick: Well you told me a lot of things about that guy, except for, oh I don't know, HIS NAME!

??: Hey. You can't know everything.

(Heartless appear.)

Nick: You dark creatures think you can take me away? I won't let you!

(Nick attacks the heartless with the ultimasword. As Nick attacks the Heartless, a huge black image appears.)

??: Uh-oh! It's Darkside. It's gonna be harder for you to attack that huge monster.

Nick: No it won't. I have the courage to fight it. Haaaa!!

(Nick stabs Darkside through the chest. Darkside disappears and becomes a light portal revealing Bikini Bottom.)

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward. I'm on my way.

??: Good luck. This is your chance to get out of the dark realm!

Nick: I hope I got one shot at this.

(Nick went through the portal and he is 100 safe from pure evil. (For now.)

* * *

(Spongebob, is sleeping in his bed. His foghorn makes that loud wake up sound. Spongebob turns it off and jumps out of bed and into his clothes. He walks up to his pet snail, Gary.)

Spongebob: Today is gonna be a great day, eh Gary?

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: That's right Gary. I think it is time for me to go see Nick again. I'm ready for adventure! Oh I can taste it now! The danger, the thrill, the action! Oooh! I just love adventures!

(Spongebob leaves the Pineapple.)

Spongebob: I'M READY! . .ADVENTURE! I'M READY! . .ADVENTURE!

(Squidward comes out of his Easter Island head.)

Squidward: Spongebob, what are you prancing about?!

Spongebob: Don't ya get it Squidward? We're going to see Nick again! Won't it be great?!

Squidward: Oh sure right. Whatever. Like I'm going to sacrifice my day of relaxation to go on another life-risking adventure. Why don't you ask Patrick to come?

Patrick: Somebody call me?

(Patrick appears in Squidwards house.)

Squidward: WHAT THE?! D'oh!! Patrick, how'd you get in my house?!

Patrick: My rock is broken by a guy with a weird swordy thingy.

Spongebob: Weird swordy thingy?

(As Spongebob and Patrick check on the rock, they find it was Nick who crash landed here.)

Spongebob: Nick!

Nick: groan Where am I. . .?

(He looks at Spongebob and Patrick.)

Nick: AHHH!!

Spongebob and Patrick: AHHH!!

Nick: AHHH!!

Spongebob and Patrick: AHHH!!

Nick: What happened!? I just got away from the heartless!

Spongebob: Heartless?!

Patrick: Don't they have hearts?

Spongebob: Of course not Patrick. Don't you remember?

Nick: Well, I don't suppose we met each other. I'm Nick, and you must be. . .

Spongebob: What? Um, Nick, It's me Spongebob. Remember?

Nick: Hmmmmmmm. . . . .Not really.

Patrick: Let me try.

(Patrick picks up a rock and uses it to conk Nick on the head.)

Spongebob: Patrick! Don't hurt him!

Nick: (groan) Huh? Spongebob! And you're Patrick! And Squidward!

Spongebob: Nick! You remember again!

(Squidward exits the house and walks to Spongebob, Patrick and Nick.)

Squidward: I see Nick is here again. (sigh) Why are all my vacations always cut short?!

Patrick: So are you coming with us Squidward?

Squidward: I don't have a choice, do I.

Spongebob: ALRIGHT! WOOOOOOO! I'M READY!!. . .ADVENTURE!! YAY!!

(Spongebob runs around not knowing that a dark shadow is lurking beneath him.)

Spongebob: I'm ready!! . . .Adventure!! I'm rea. . .

(Spongebob looks down.)

Spongebob: HOLY SHRIMP!! A HEARTLESS?!

Patrick: The one without that kind of organ?

Nick: Let's fight!

Spongebob: I'm with you!

Patrick: Two for tea!

Squidward: Stay away!

(Everyone pulls out their ultimaweapons and begin to attack.)

Squidward: Stay back you freaks!

Spongebob: What did we do to you guys?!

(Suddenly, a bright flash destroys all the heartless. It was the ball of light that saved Nick in the dark realm. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward are safe.)

??: Are you guys alright?

Nick: Yeah, we're fine. What the heck are you anyway?

??: That's not important. I heard you're planning on another adventure, are you not?

Spongebob: I'm always ready!

??: I'm sure you are. The last time you saved Bikini Bottom, you got back Neptune's Crown from Shell City.

Spongebob: How'd you know?

??: And you used that weird guitar thing to destroy Plankton's zomibified slaves. You Spongebob are truly a worthy wielder of the ultimastaff.

Spongebob: Oooooh! So you see me everywhere?

??: I follow everyone around. I know everything and everyone.

Squidward: Yeah, there's this thing called privacy. Have you heard of it?

??: And as for you young starfish. . .

Patrick: Who are you talking to?

??: You of course.

Patrick: Oh yeah.

??: Now you might not be the smartest of Nick's friends. . . .

Squidward: Finally, someone gets it.

??: . . . .but your love for your friends helps you in battle. The ultimashield is a perfect weapon for you. The more you defend your friends, the stronger you will be against your enemies.

Patrick: I have enemies?

??: And Squidward, your skill with the ultimamace is very artistic.

Squidward: Why thank you.

??: Yes, and it's your own brand of lame art that defeats your foes every time.

Squidward: Lame art! Now wait a minute!

??: The mace has more to offer than just ferocity and strength. The way it is used in movement and coordination makes you almost untouchable. With the ultimace, you will have no more trouble in battle.

Squidward: Now see here! My art is not lame! My art is. . .

??: I bid to you all farewell.

(The glowing ball disappears.)

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward.

(Spongebob and Patrick are still swooning on their weapons while Squidward watches them be stupid.)

Nick: Guys?

(Still, swooning over the weapons.)

Nick: GUYS!!

Spongebob: Oh. I'm sorry Nick.

Nick: It's OK. Hey, since we're here, let's go have some krabby patties.

Patrick: Yummy.

Spongebob: We can't start an adventure on an empty stomach.

Nick: Yeah, I'm starving.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward stop by at the Krusty Krab to eat krabby patties. But, evil is already lurking.)

* * *

(At the Chum Bucket, Plankton uses a large telescope to spy on our heroes.)

Plankton: Oooh ho ho! What's this? Nick is back in Bikini Bottom? I bet he is on to my plan to steal the most prized possession. The secret formula of the krabby patty!

Karen: Oh come on, you're just gonna go for that formula every day like you used to.

Plankton: Of course Karen, my computer wife. It's just part of my hobby! But if that ultimasword wielder starts to ruin my plan, I shall go on to plan B!

Karen: What's plan B?

Plankton: The heartless I hired! Remember, I'm from the Organization and the Heartless are in my control. I'll make them steal the formula and the ultimasword!

Karen: Why can't you start plan B now? It's too late for you to do Plan A, the usual.

Plankton: Typical. Come forth my dark minions! DESTROY THAT PESTERING BRAT, AND THAT STUPID SPONGE, STARFISH, AND SQUID!! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Spongebob enters the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs again.)

Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Hello me boy!

Spongebob: So how's my Sponge-clone doing?

Mr. Krabs: With that clone of yers around, I'm bringing in more money, I mean customers than I used to when you were here.

Spongebob: Gee. That's uh, great Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: I'll say. Look at all of this money! Ararararararararar!

Spongebob: Really?

(Nick, Patrick, and Squidward meanwhile, were waiting outside Mr. Krabs' office. It's been twenty minutes now.)

Nick: (yawn) How long is it gonna take for him to talk to his own boss?

Patrick: I'm hungry! I want a krabby patty!

Squidward: Well at least nothing can go wrong anyway.

(But one of Plankton's heartless is sneaking into the Krusty Krab.)

Nick: Look!

(Spongebob came out of Mr. Krabs' office along with Mr. Krabs.)

Mr. Krabs: And so boy, that's why money is essential to life.

Nick: I hate to interrupt guys, but did you hear something?

Mr. Krabs: (gasp) A customer!

(Mr. Krabs runs to the cash register. A dark customer appeared.)

Mr. Krabs: Welcome to the Krusty Krab! What will it be?

(The dark customer hissed.)

Mr. Krabs: I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch that.

Nick: Wait a minute! LOOK OUT!

Mr. Krabs: What do you mean?

(He looks at the heartless.)

Mr. Krabs: GREAT BARRIER REEF!! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE SHADY CREATURES WHO STOLE ME HEART!!

(Then, a lot of Heartless appear. One of them has the formula.)

Spongebob: AHH!! IT'S THE HEARTLESS!! Hold on Mr. Krabs! As employee of the Krusty Krab, I shall never fail you! THUNDER!

(Spongebob uses the thunder spell on a bunch of heartless. But one is retreating with the formula.)

Spongebob: Hey! YOU! Hand over that formula!

(The Heartless is stares at him evilly.)

Spongebob: P. . .p. . .please?

(Nick jumps up and attacks the Heartless that holds the formula)

Nick: Take that you demon!

Mr. Krabs: Uhh. . Nick.

Nick: What?

(Nick just had the formula, but it vanished)

Nick: What the?!

Spongebob: That heartless took the formula!

(The heartless holding the formula heads for the Chum Bucket and gives the formula to Plankton.)

Plankton: Excellent my minions! The formula is finally mine!! NOW I WILL REVEAL ITS SECRETS!! HAHAHAHA!

Karen: Well that worked without a flaw. But they're still gonna want that formula back immediately! That can create one MAJOR flaw.

Plankton: D'oh! Oh that's the problem I was looking for. But luckily, I still have this.

(Plankton holds up another one of those crystals. As Plankton raises it in the air, Pete appears inside the Chum Bucket.)

Pete: What is it this time squirt?

Plankton: I need you to dispose of those stupid freaks and stop them from getting the formula!

Pete: Why should I do as you say?!

Plankton: If you do that for me, I'll destroy Mickey Mouse for you.

Pete: I'm in.

(Nick, Spongebob, and Squidward barge into the Chum Bucket.)

Nick: Hold it right there, Plankton!

Plankton: Oh look, it's the ultimasword wielder again! How original!

Spongebob: Hand over the formula!

Karen: Now Plankton! Now it's the time to summon Pete!

Plankton: I CAN SUMMON HIM ANYTIME I FEEL LIKE IT!!

Karen: (groan)

Spongebob: Your evil scheme is now over!

Plankton: Oh I wouldn't say that, Spongebob Magicpants! How would you like to go jellyfishing?

Spongebob: Oooh! Jellyfishing?! Oh boy! Just you and me Plankton, going jellyfishing to catch such happy jellyfish!

Plankton: Not that kind of jellyfish. . .

(Plankton unleashes heartless that look similar to jellyfish.)

Plankton: THESE JELLYFISHES!

Nick: Spongebob, better use your magic to destroy those fiendish creatures.

Spongebob: Magic? I can't do that to jellyfish! I have to use my special weapon. My jellyfish net!

(Spongebob traps a heartless in the net, but it disintegrates.)

Spongebob: Barnacles! Oh, well. THUNDER!

(A barage of lightning attacks every jellyfish heartless, and Plankton too!)

Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! THUNDER!! IT BURNS!

Spongebob: Yes! We won!

Plankton: I'm defeated already? WRONG! It's not gonna happen this time! I still hold the formula! PETE!! COME ON OUT!

Pete: I'm coming, I'm coming!

(Pete appears in the Chum Lab.)

Spongebob: Pete? He's from the Organization! No matteroni! My thunder affects the Jellyfish, it can to this big bloated thug! THUNDER!

(Spongebob uses the Thunder spell. Thunder strikes Pete, but it has no effect.)

Spongebob: Huh?!

Nick: No effect? It worked on the heartless but not him?

Plankton: Wow! I didn't know were impervious to that kind of magic.

Pete: I'm not. My buddy Jafar cast a defense spell on me before those clowns came out.

Squidward: Call me a clown will you?!

(Squidward attacks Pete with the ultimace.)

Pete: OUCH! Oh yeah?!

(Pete puts a barrier around himself and charges at Spongebob.)

Spongebob: AAAAHH!!

(He is slammed into the wall. Then he attacks Squidward.)

Squidward: OUCH!

Pete: Hahahahaha! You're next Nick.

(Pete charges toward Nick as well.)

Nick: GAH! There must be a weak spot to defeat him.

Plankton: Forget it! We are unstoppable!

Pete: Ahem! We? I'm doing all the hard work!

Spongebob: Nick! This isn't working! We've gotta stop Pete before he finishes us off!

Nick: Don't worry. I've still got it!

(Patrick came to the scene.)

Patrick: Did I miss something?

Squidward: Patrick, where have you been?!

Patrick: I had to go to the bathroom.

Plankton: Give it up! There is no way to defeat him!

Nick: Oh yes there is! YAAAAAAHH!!

(Uses the ultimasword to attack Petes foot.)

Pete: YEOUCH! MY BUNION!

Plankton: What the?!

Spongebob: Hit it again!

Nick: Hiya!

(Nick punches Pete in the belly.)

Pete: OOF!

Plankton: IMPOSSIBLE!

(Spongebob picks up the formula from the ground.)

Plankton: MY PRECIOUS FORMULA!! I WILL NOT LET IT RETURN TO THE KRUSTY KRAB!!

(Nick keeps on attacking Pete with the ultimasword.)

Pete: Enough! I surrender! You haven't seen the last of me!

(Pete retreats through a portal he opens up.)

Plankton: COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!

(Nick has his ultimasword pointed at Plankton.)

Plankton: (gulp) OK!! I SURRENDER!! Here, take this formula as a token to my defeat. I've never been so humiliated in my life!

Spongebob: Yay! We saved the Krusty Krab!

Patrick: And I helped!

Squidward: Patrick, you didn't help at all!

Patrick: Who's who?

* * *

(After Plankton's defeat, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward return to the Krusty Krab.)

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob me boy, you saved the formula again. How can I ever repay you?

Spongebob: Well you don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job.

Nick: And we still have to stop the Organization from taking over the universe.

Patrick: And Ice cream!

Spongebob: Don't worry Mr. Krabs, we won't let Bikini Bottom down!

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward leave Bikini Bottom. Just then, the glowing light ball appears again.)

??: Great job. You three did a great job defeating the Heartless and Plankton.

Nick: It was nothing really. This was only our second time.

Spongebob: You can count on us!

Patrick: We won't let the universe down!

??: I'm glad to hear that. Oh, I have something for you.

Spongebob: A golden spatula?!

Squidward: A diamond-studded clarinet?!

Patrick: A golden, diamond-studded, clari-spatula?!

??: Actually, I have created for you all a transport machine. This can transport you all from world to world.

Squidward: So we won't have to teleport as much.

Nick: Cool! That should take me back to Destiny Islands. (sigh) I miss my friends.

??: I know you miss them, but we have to concentrate on saving the universe.

Nick: No problem. C'mon guys, let's go on an adventure, and save the universe!

Spongebob: I'M READY!!

Patrick: Excuse me?

??: Yes Patrick?

Patrick: Does that ship have a bathroom? I REALLY GOTTA GO BADLY!!

??: Uh. . . .I think it has!

Squidward: Patrick! You just went!

Patrick: Well excuse me for living!

(And so, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward are ready to travel to many worlds to stop the Organization. As they enter the rocket, they fly off to their first world.)

* * *

There you have it. The first chapter. I don't think I did a good job on the characters lines though. But who cares?! I just want to let out all of my ideas before they go away. Stay tuned.

here


	14. Welcome to Rogueport

Here's the next chapter. This is the first Nintendo world Nick and his friends go to. For those who don't know the name, just read through the story. I'm sure you'll know the name of the game eventually. If you still don't know, I'll tell you at the end. If you already knew the game by looking at the title of this chapter, then kudos to you. OK, let's get this over with.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Destiny Islands, everyone wonders where Nick went.)

Sadie: I wonder if Nick is OK.

Wayne: I can't believe that freakish hand grabbed him.

Anthony: Well we can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to save Nick!

Oliver: Awwww! Do we have to?

Sadie: Yes we have to!

(Then, the Powerpuff Girls fly down to the island.)

Sadie: It's you! What are you all doing here?

Bubbles: We heard what happened to Nick.

Blossom: But don't worry. We now know he's OK.

Buttercup: He's with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.

Sadie: Really?

Bubbles: Yeah. Jimmy and the other geniuses told us.

Kristy: Thank goodness he's alright.

Buttercup: Of course he's alright! He's very tough!

Blossom: Hopefully, we'll see him again soon.

(Then, a loud blast was heard from the distance.)

Wayne: What was that?!

(Millions of heartless appear.)

Bubbles: AHH!! THE HEARTLESS

Buttercup: Well let's not do nothing! Let's clobber them!

Wayne: Get back you things!

(Wayne throws multiple bombs at the heartless, Oliver and Angela fire arrows at them, Sadie uses her ultimawhip, and the Powerpuff Girls use their super powers. Anthony however was helpless to do anything.)

Anthony: There's too many! Aww man! I wish I had a weapon too!

(Then, Anthony notices something glowing in a bush. When Anthony pulled it out, he holds a large spear in his hands.)

Anthony: A spear? Oh well. It'll have to do!

(Anthony rams into a large horde of heartless and whacks them all with his spear. And when one big heartless rans up to him, Anthony held his spear up to the monsters face and shot a laser at him. Sadie, the Powerpuff Girls, and everyone else stared in awe after seeing what happened.)

Blossom: Look! Anthony found the ultmaspear!

Anthony: I did? I mean, I DID!

(Anthony uses the spear to jab more heartless until only a few remain.)

Kristy: I think we're winning!

Angela: Don't bet on it.

(Angela points to a heartless who is holding a huge black crystal. The heartless points the crystal at Sadie, and a dark aura appears around her.)

Sadie: Wha. . .what's going on?!

Blossom: Oh-no! That's the Dark Crystal!

Anthony: The what?

Blossom: An item created by Maleficent before we formed the Society. It's a prison crystal that can trap anyone. It's powered by dark magic so it's impossible to escape.

Kristy: Sadie!

(Kristy runs up to Sadie and grabs her. But when she grabed her hand, the aura glows around her as well. Both Sadie and Kristy got sucked into the crystal.)

Wayne: Kristy!

Buttercup: OK! That does it! YAAAAA!

(Buttercup attacks the heartless, but not before recieving a brutal bneating first. By the time the fight was over, all the heartless were gone, but so was the Dark Crystal.)

Wayne: Well, this day is sucking.

(Unknown to them, the Dark Crystal is still around, burried deep in the sand.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Patty Rocket (It was Spongebobs idea to call it that. Not mine.). . .)

Spongebob: Captains log, Day 1: As we travel through space to know more about the darkest freakiest evil that has invaded every place they found. . .

Nick: Uh. . .Spongebob? I don't mean to interupt, but are you sure it's safe to drive like this?

Spongebob: Don't worry Nick! Gary is a professional driver!

Gary: Meow!

* * *

(A few hours later.)

_Oh, I'm a goofy goober yeah!_

_You're a goofy goober yeah!_

_We're all goofy goobers yeah!_

_Goofy, goofy, goofy, goober YEAH!_

* * *

(A few more hours later.)

Patrick: Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom. . . .

* * *

(So much later that I got tired of typing this story so I let my little brother continue on from here. But then he got bored and I took over again.)

_Goofy, goofy, goofy, goober YEAH!_

Squidward: PLEASE! STOP SINGING THAT SONG!

(The ship lands and crashes. (Finally!)

Patrick: LAND HO!

Spongebob: Wow! This place sure is different. Where are we?

(Nick reads a sign that says ''Welcome to Rogueport''.)

Patrick: Hey Spongebob, look. What's with that box with all the squiggly lines on it?

Nick: We are in Rogueport. This is a Nintendo world.

Squidward: Nintendo?

Nick: Oh, it's this video game company. They make all these video games like Super Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby, and a bunch of others like that.

??: Get away from me! Help!

Patrick: Who said that?!

Nick: Somebody must be in trouble. Let's go.

(Everyone runs to the cry for help. They see a pink mushroom with a ponytail facing a purple guy and his minions.)

Spongebob: There's trouble afoot at the Rogueport Bay!

Nick: Rogueport Bay? How do you know what that place is called?

Spongebob: I didn't. I thought I made that name up.

(Everybody runs to the figures they see.)

Patrick: Hello?

Goombella: Ah! Get away!

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Never! We are here for revenge after you and Mario beat us the last time!

Goombella: Back off, big head!

Lord Crump: WHAT?! Them's fightin' words! X-Nauts! Attack!

(The X-Nauts run to Gombella and attack her, but Nick jumps and uses his sword to whack them away.)

Nick: Stay away from her!

(Patrick appears and bumps the X-Nauts with his shield. Squidward fires lightning from his mace at the X-Nauts.)

Spongebob: FIRE!

(Spongebob casts a fire tornado at Lord Crump.)

Lord Crump: OUCH! Watch it, block-o-cheese!

Spongebob: I'm not a cheese, I'm a sponge!

(Goombella looks at Nick.)

Goombella: Hey! He's got the ultimasword? That means. . .

Lord Crump: Oh! You're just too tough.

(Lord Crump attacks Nick.)

Lord Crump: Don't sob to your mama, you pathetic human!

Nick: Back off or else!

Lord Crump: Or else what?

(Goombella taps Crump's shoulder.)

Lord Crump: WHAT IS IT?!

(Goombella kicks Lord Crump.)

Lord Crump: ARGH! MY FACE!!

X-Naut 1: Lord Crump is down!

X-Naut 2: Oh-no! We've been fought out!

Lord Crump: This isn't over you runt! We shall meet again! And with that, POW! We're gone!!

(Lord Crump and his X-Nauts leave the scene.)

Goombella: You guys alright? Thanks for saving my life. I would'nt have done it without you.

Nick: It's always a pleasure.

Goombella: You must be the ultimasword warrior that Frankly told me about. I'm Goombella, it's nice to meet you.

Nick: I'm Nick, and this is Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles.

Spongebob: Hello!

Patrick: Hi.

Squidward: Heh.

Nick: And we just landed here to see if there's any trouble going around.

Goombella: You mean you're on a quest?

Nick: That's the same thing.

Spongebob: Say, where is this Professor Frankly? Do you know where we can find him?

Patrick: Maybe he knows something we don't. My blood is chilly!

Goombella: Sure! I know him. He's like my teacher. C'mon! I'll show you the way.

(Goombella leads our heroes to Professor Frankly.)

* * *

(Everyone enters Franklys house. But Frankly appears to be asleep.)

Goombella: Professor! The ultimasword wielder is here!

Frankly: AHH! The Shadow Queen Returned!. . . . .Oh! Greetings young warrior!

Nick: Hello Professor. I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you.

Spongebob: I'm Spongebob, and these are my best friends, Patrick and Squidward.

Patrick: And this is my shield, "Shieldy".

Spongebob: Hahahahahahaha! Patrick you silly starfish! You know shields can't talk!

Frankly: I've heard all about you. You've saved many worlds and defeated many enemies. And this group called the Organization is hunting you.

Patrick: AAAAHH!! BOUNTY HUNTERS!!

(Patrick starts crying.)

Patrick: DON'T TAKE SHIELDY FROM ME!

Frankly: Do you mind?!

Nick: Professor, how will I defeat the Organization once and for all?

Frankly: You can't do that! It's impossible! You need all of the ultimaweapons first!

Spongebob: I hate to interrupt, but if the Organization wants him, they will want us too right?

Frankly: Of course. You wield the ultimaweapons too.

Patrick: That's why I got Shieldy!

Frankly: NOW STOP INTERRUPTING ME! As I was saying, Nick, you may need to find another boy who may help you on your quest. His name is Sora.

Squidward: Who is Sora?

Patrick: Is it a new generation of Kelpbar?

Spongebob: No, not what, who. Sora is one of our best Society members. But he suddenly disappeared when the Organization attacked.

Nick: Where did he go?

Spongebob: We don't know. He mentioned something about looking for two friends of his, and disappeared.

Frankly: You'll meet him someday Nick. He has the keyblade, and he's just as strong as you are. And he has his own party members too. If I had party members like Kolorado, we'd go find the secrets about the. . .

Nick: Wait a minute, you mean me, AND Sora are going to fight together?

Spongebob: And he has a mage too?

Patrick: And a guy with a shield? HEY! I'm getting jealous of his party member! I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM!

Spongebob: Patrick, calm down!

Frankly: Nick will meet Sora to fight off the darkness. Nick, it's up to you and Sora to save the universe.

Nick: You can count on us Professor.

Frankly: If you two work together, you can conquer the Organization.

Frankly: But be warned, even though you will be able to defeat the Organization, your journey will never be over yet.

Squidward: WHAT?! BUT I REALLY NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Nick: Don't worry Squidward. When we find Sora, we'll give you a vacation.

Squidward: Well, at least that's good to hear.

(A rumble is heard from the outside.)

Spongebob: Ahh! What was that?

Goombella: Omigosh! Something rumbley is outside!

Nick: I bet it's coming from the west side. C'mon!

* * *

(As Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward run to the West Side, a squad of Heartless meets them there.)

Spongebob: To the West!

(A loud crack was heard.)

Patrick: Oops! Uh-oh. I think I broke something!

(A Toad named Zess T. enters the scene.)

Zess T: AHH! Who broke my glasses!

Patrick: HE DID IT!

(Patrick points to Squidward.)

Squidward: WHAT?!

Zess T: IDIOT!! WITHOUT MY GLASSES I CAN'T COOK!! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!

(Zess T beats up Squidward painfully.)

Nick: C'mon!

Spongebob: Hey! Where's Patrick?

Patrick: Here!!

(When they arrive to where the noise was heard, they see a little flying blue creature surrounded by heartless.)

Nick: It's a Chao?!

Patrick: OK. Goodbye.

Nick: NO! It's a Chao! It's a small flying creature from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Squidward: Then what's it doing in Rogueport?

Nick: No time! Let's go save it!

(As Nick battles the Heartless, the Chao cheers for Nick for saving him.)

Spongebob: C'mon Pat! That thing is in trouble! We got to help him!

Patrick: Can I say sorry to that lady first? After all, I broke the glasses, and now I feel guilty.

Spongebob: No time Pat!

(Spongebob grabs the Chao and takes him somewhere safe.)

Spongebob: You're safe now little guy!

Chao: Chao Chao!

Spongebob: Nick is defeating the Heartless for ya!

(As the battle ends, all the heartless disappear.)

Nick: (pant pant) You're safe Chao. But what are you doing here?

Chao: Chao!

Spongebob: That's a good question Nick. What is he doing here?

(A light ball appears.)

??: Hello again Nick!

Nick: You again? What is it this time?

??: Nick, I'm afraid something has happened on Destiny Islands. Your friends Sadie and Kristy have been taken by the Organization.

Nick: WHAT?! GRRR! Those Heartless will pay for taking my friends away!

Spongebob: Nick? Don't worry, we're gonna get your sister and girlfriend back.

Nick: GIRLFRIEND?! Wait, do they know?

??: I thought it was obvious. The way you swoon over her pretty much explains it all.

Nick: Oh. . .I was gonna say the same thing to her. But that hand came out of nowhere and I wound up in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and this Chao will have to fight by my side and. . . .

(A scream was heard by Frankly and Goombella.)

Nick: The Professor!! Come one guys! We gotta save him!

* * *

(When they arrive back at Frankly's house, they see the heartless surrounding the house as well as Stitch's enemy, Gantu. He was pointing a plasma gun at the Professor.)

Gantu: WHERE IS THE ULTIMASWORD WIELDER?!

Goombella: Oh-no! That monster is BIG!

(Goombella uses her tattle ability on Gantu.)

Goombella: That monsters name is Gantu. He uses plasma guns as a weapon. His boss is named Hamsterviel, his Sidekick is named 625, and he always loses to a little girl with a weird dog.

Gantu: HEY! I don't lose all the time!

Nick: I'll take care of this.

(Nick jumps and destroys the heartless, then he goes for Gantu while deflecting his plasma gun out of his hands. He is now defensless.)

Nick: Take that! You're defenseless!

Spongebob: Time to heat things up baby! FIRE!!

(Spongebob uses a fire attack on Gantu.)

Gantu: OUCH! YOU LITTLE TROGS!

Spongebob: Take that!

Patrick: EAT SHIELD THING YOU MONSTER!

(Patrick throws his shield at Gantus head.)

Gantu: OW! YOU'RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!

Patrick: Hooray! I hit him!

Chao: Chao Chao!

(Squidward uses his mace to bash Gantu in the stomach and push him far back. But unfortunately he is blasted back to his plasma gun which was lying on the floor.)

Squidward: Oops.

(Gantu gets back up and prepares to fire more plasma blasts at everyone.)

Gantu: You shouldn't have pushed me around.

(Gantu keeps firing shots until they connect.)

Spongebob: We're dead.

Goombella: No we aren't! Nick! Go for the feet!

Nick: Alright Goombella, whatever you say! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(Nick attacks Gantus feet.)

Gantu: GAH! Blitznack!

Squidward: That must be his tender spot.

(Squidward slams his mace down on Gantus feet as well. Soon everyone joins in.)

Gantu: STOP! STOP! I GIVE UP! WE'LL MEET AGAIN!

(Gantu escapes through a portal.)

Nick: All right! We did it you guys!

Patrick: Yay!

Goombella: Nice job everyone! Professor, are you OK?

Frankly: Am I OK? AM I OK?! THAT BEAST AND THOSE HEARTLESS WERE CLEARLY ENOUGH TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

Spongebob: Pun intended.

Frankly: I think that monster is trying to destroy my research.

Spongebob: What is the research about?

Frankly: How to hide the Crystal Stars.

Spongebob: Oooh!

Nick: Is there any other worlds to save?

Frankly: Of course. They need your help as they need help from Sora. Come with me.

(They enter Frankly's house. Frankly gives them a piece of paper showing a list of worlds.)

Frankly: Here is a list of accessible worlds to go to. Sora came by one time and did a great job of listing diferent worlds in the area. The closest appears to be the Kongo Jungle. Home to Donkey Kong. I suggest you start there first. You may also need this. It's a Mailbox SP. If you need help, use it to contact me.

(Frankly hands them a Mailbox SP.)

Nick: Don't worry Frankly. We are on our way. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Chao, are you ready?

Spongebob: I'M READY!

Squidward: Whatever.

Chao: Chao Chao!

Patrick: I'm not ready!

Nick: But why?

Patrick: I REALLY NEED TO TELL THE LADY THE TRUTH!!

(Patrick runs to Zess T. He starts crying in from of her.)

Patrick: I'M SORRY I BROKE YOUR GLASSES!! IT WASN'T SQUIDWARD!! EVERYTHING I SAID WAS A LIE!!

Zess T: Finally! You tell the truth about stepping my glasses, Sir Crush-a-lot! You owe me another pair of glasses.

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!

(Spongebob enters the scene.)

Spongebob: What is it Patrick?

Patrick: You have glasses?

Spongebob: Of course I do! I have these reading glasses. And I have backup glasses if my glasses broke or got stolen.

Patrick: Can the lady borrow it?

Spongebob: As long as she uses it carefully.

Zess T: JUST GIVE ME THE GLASSES!

Spongebob: Alright already! Man you're really a blowhard!

(After Spongebob gives the glasses to Zess T., everyone heads over to Kongo Jungle any other worls they come across.)

* * *

To tell you all the truth, I thought that chapter was kind of boring. But oh well. And by the way, these characters are from Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Door. Ever played it? Pretty cool, along with other games. Next chapter may take a while put up. I have to prepare for school stuff when it stars. Anyone else bummed out about it? Cause I am.


	15. Rumble in the Jungle

Wow! I never thought I could submit another chapter this quickly! Sometimes I even surprise myself. I just wanted to submit one more chapter before school begins and I'll be very busy. You have no idea how long it took for me to type this chapter.

* * *

(Mr. Krabs has been crying ever since Spongebob left.)

Mr. Krabs: I miss Spongebob. The Krusty Krab isn't the same without you lad.

Spongeclone: What are you talking about Mr. Krabs? I'm right here.

Mr. Krabs: True, but you're not really Spongebob. You're just a clone. I wouldn't be surprised if anything exciting happened today.

(Marlon suddenly bursts into the Krusty Krab.)

Mr. Krabs: Oh! A customer! Welcome to the Krusty Krab! May I take your money, I mean, order?

Marlon: Where is Nick?!

Mr. Krabs: Nick? Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed him.

Marlon: WHAT THE HELL!? Grrr. . . .I can't believe this!

(Marlon runs up and grabs Mr. Krabs.)

Mr. Krabs: HEY! What are you doing?! I didn't do anything to you, honest! Spongeclone! Help!

(Spongeclone tries to use his KA-RA-TAE skills on Marlon, but he is quickly wasted away by one of Marlons fireballs.)

Marlon: Tell me where Nick is or I'll nuke your freaking establishment!

Mr. Krabs: OK! OK! Please don't burn me money!

(Hearing what was going on, Plankton enters the Krusty Krab.)

Plankton: Oh, ho ho ho! I heard that you're gonna destroy the Krusty Krab? Marlon. I like your style.

Marlon: Thanks. NOW! Tell me where is Nick or else. . . . .

Mr. Krabs: If you haven't noticed, he left two hours ago!

Plankton: I know where he's going!

(Marlon drops Mr. Krabs.)

Marlon: Is that so Plankton? Tell me where.

Plankton: They went to Rogueport. With the help of my newest transportation ship, The Bucketron, created by the one and only Chum Bucket, I can take you anywhere! Maybe I can get my revenge on Nick and his dumb party!

Marlon: Then that's were we'll finish him off. Plankton, take me to Rogueport.

Plankton: Indeed. But you'll have to let me join you.

Marlon: Very well then.

Plankton: AND AS FOR YOU, KRABS! When I'm done destroying your frycook, I will take that secret formula for the Krabby Patty, and I WILL SOMEDAY RULE THE WORLD!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Marlon: OUR World!

Plankton: Oh, whatever.

Mr. Krabs: Oh Spongebob, you're the only one who can stop these dark things , and save the Krusty Krab.

Plankton: Who are you talking to?

Mr. Krabs: Nothing! Nothing at all.

* * *

(Nick, and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Chao are headed to Donkey Kong's jungle world. As they land and exit the ship, monkeys suddenly appear from the treetops and start throwing coconuts at our heroes for no reason.)

Squidward: Ow! Ow! Get away!

Nick: Here we are, Kongo Jungle.

Spongebob: Thanks to the Patty Rocket's main pilot, Gary!

Gary: Meow!

Nick: You know, for a snail, he sure does know how to use the controls.

Chao: Chao!

Nick: Hey! Where's Patrick?

(Patrick came out of the Patty Rocket.)

Patrick: Sorry! I had to go to the bathroom!

Nick: Let's look around. We might even find Donkey Kong here.

(As Nick and his crew moves on, a chimp named Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's sidekick, sees out heroes from a distance using his binnoculars.)

Diddy: I wonder who they are. I gotta tell DK.

(As Diddy uses the swinging vines to get to Cranky's House, monkey-like heartless appear to stop him from going any further.)

Diddy: Ahh!! Get away! Stop chasing me!

(He runs away from the heartless. Diddy swings faster through the jungle canopy, but the heartless are gaining. Diddy is soon surrounded.)

Diddy: You guys are getting on my nerves!

(Diddy uses a tail whip attack. He strikes all heartless and they fall from the vines.)

Diddy: That'll teach ya! Now to Cranky's!

* * *

(As Nick and his crew explore the jungle, they arrive at an abandoned tree house. Curious, they enter, but nobody was home.)

Nick: Hello? Donkey Kong? You there?

(A rattling noise was heard.)

Nick: You hear something Squidward?

Squidward: Not really. You hear something flying thing?

Chao: Chao Chao. . .Chao?

Spongebob: I don't know Chao. Do you hea. . . . Patrick?!

(Patrick was missing.)

Spongebob: OH-NO! Patrick!! Where are ya buddy?!

(Patrick enter the room with a bunch of bananas.)

Patrick: Spongebob! I'm coming! I just picked out some delicious food!

Spongebob: Good thing nothing has gone wrong yet!

Patrick: Yeah. That would've been. . . .

(A heartless appears in front of Patrick.)

Patrick: S-S-S-Spongebob!

Spongebob: Yeah Patrick?

Nick: Patrick? Are you feeling. . . .WAUGH!

Squidward: It's the heartless!

Spongebob: PATRICK!! NO!!

(Patrick is grabbed by the heartless.)

Patrick: HELP SPONGEBOB!!

Spongebob: Hang on buddy! Get away from my best buddy you fiend!

(Spongebob uses a blizzard attack on the Heartless. He missed and Patrick got hit instead.)

Patrick: OUCH!! Spongebob! I thought we are friends!!

Spongebob: Oops! Sorry Patrick!

Nick: Let me handle this Spongebob. Take that!

(The heartless kept dodging his attacks.)

Nick: Hey! Hold still!

(Nick kept attacking but the heartless fled.)

Nick: Oh-no! The heartless is getting away!

Spongebob: PATRICK!!

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!

(They heartless and Patrick disappear and Spongebob starts crying.)

Spongebob: NO!! MY BEST FRIEND, KIDNAPPED!! OH WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I LET PATRICK DOWN AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!

Nick: Don't worry Spongebob! We're gonna get Patrick back.

(Spongebob is still crying.)

Nick: When we find that heartless, we'll beat him up so bad, his grand-heartless will feel it.

(Spongebob is still crying.)

Squidward: Allow me. There's this new move I want to try.

(Squidward points his ultimace at Spongebob and somehow hypnotizes him to stop crying.)

Spongebob: I'M HAPPY NOW!! THANK YOU SQUIDWARD!! HEARTLESS, PATRICK WILL BE AVENGED!! BECAUSE WE ARE MEN, AND WE ARE INVINCIBLE!!

Squidward: Is it too late to hypnotize him back?

(Just as soon Spongebob finished his dramatic speech, Diddy made the scene.)

Diddy: What the?! It's you guys?

Nick: Hey. Wait! My name's Nick! I'm a friend.

??: Nick?! You don't mean Nick the ultimasword wielder, do you?

(Two more apes, Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong enter the scene.)

Nick: How do you know?

Cranky: I'm Cranky Kong, and this is Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: King K. Rool has been talking about some kid with a sword lately. Say, you guys got any bananas? I haven't had breakfast yet.

(Cranky hits Donkey Kong with his cane.)

Donkey Kong: OUCH! What did I do?!

Cranky: Yes. The Kremling King is definately after you for some reason.

Nick: Who isn't these days?

Spongebob: PLEASE CRANKY! MY FRIEND IS CAPTURED BY THE HEARTLESS AND I WANT HIM BACK!

(Spongebob starts crying again.)

Cranky: Alright already, cut the water works off! Come to my house. I have something special to show you all.

(Everyone heads on over to Crankys house.)

* * *

Cranky: Now my fully evolved warrior, I have something to aid you in battle. BEHOLD!

(Cranky takes out of his special chest and he takes a shimmering item out of it.)

Cranky: I give you, the Crystal Coconut!

Squidward: The Crystal Coconut?

Spongebob: It may help us defeat K. Rool?

Nick: Hopefully, combined with the power of the ultimasword. It can defeat the heartless as well.

Spongebob: And bring Patrick back!

Diddy: Now that we have the coconut, let's defeat K. Rool and get your friend's friend back!

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

Nick: Alright! Let's go guys!

Chao: Chao chao!

Cranky: Now then, let me get the pilot who will lead you. You'll need a plane to get to K. Rools lair.

(Cranky goes to get the pilot.)

Spongebob: Oh, I hope Patrick is ok, cuz if someone hurts him, I'm gonna. . . .OH I DON'T WHAT TO DO!!

(Spongebob starts sucking his thumb. Cranky comes back with Funky Kong, the pilot.)

Funky: Hey Dudes! I can take you there! To the plane!!

(So, Funky leads Nick, DK, Diddy, Spongebob, Squidward, and Chao to his plane.)

Chao: Chao Chao?

Nick: I know you're afraid of heights Chao. Just don't look down.

Chao: Chao!

Donkey Kong: Is the plane ready yet Funky?

Funky: Not yet Donkey Dude! I just need to get the bugs out.

Spongebob: AH!! Tarter Sauce! How are we gonna get to K. Rool's lair?

(While Funky is fixing the plane, a lot of heartless appear around Nick and his friends.)

Spongebob: HOLY SHRIMP!! HEARTLESS!!

Diddy: No! How did they find us?!

Nick: I hope this coconut will work on them.

(Nick pulls out the crystal coconut. The heartless jump on Nick.)

Nick: THIS IS FOR PATRICK!! Take that!

(A flash comes from the coconut and the heartless disappear.)

Diddy: It worked!

Spongebob: I'm doing this for my best buddy!

(Spongebob casts a blizzard spell on the heartless and they are frozen solid. Diddy fires peanuts using the peanut popgun and Donkey Kong punches every heartless he sees.)

Donkey Kong: Nobody messes up my tie!

(Donkey Kong picks up a barrel and throws it at the heartless. The heartless retreat.)

Funky: OK dudes! The plane is READY to go! Hop aboard!

Nick: We're on it Funky!

(Nick and his friends fly off to K. Rool's lair.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in K. Rool's lair. . . .)

Kremling: My lord! The ultimasword wielder approches, along with Donkey Kong!

K. Rool: I've been waiting for my moment to defeat that dumb ape. Luckily, we have captured his friend! When we relinquish that ultimasword from this kid, we will rule everything. Muhahaha!! Klump! Krusha! Bring me the pink one!

Klump: As you command K. Rool!

Krusha: Duh. . . OK Boss.

(Klump and Krusha bring Patrick to King K. Rool.)

Patrick: WHAT EVIL TORTURING DEVICES ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?!

K. Rool: Torturing device? Oh, simple question! Muhahaha! Klump! Take him to the Klap Trap pit!

Patrick: KLAP TRAPS?! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! What are Klap Traps?

* * *

(Outside the lair, Nick and his friends fight the gaurds.)

Nick: Hey you croc heads! Take this!

(Nick whacks them with the ultimasword.)

Spongebob: AHA!! I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!

(Spongebob uses ice attacks on the Kremlings.)

Donkey Kong: Hey Gator breath!

(Donkey Kong punches a lot of Kremlings.)

Squidward: HIYA!

(Squidward smashes the ultimace on the ground to create an earthquake. Then Diddy Kong shoots them all with peanuts.)

Spongebob: Over here you guys! I hear Patrick's voice!

Chao: Chao Chao Chao!

Spongebob: Hold on buddy! When a fellow sidekick is in danger. . .

(Spongebob transforms into. . . .)

Spongebob: MERMAID MAN COMES TO THE RESCUE!!

(Said in a deep tone.)

Nick: Mermaid Man?! Man Spongebob, you're just gonna fight him superhero style instead of magic?

Spongebob: I'll just use my water balls, since that I'm a mage.

(They barge in the place and see Patrick being held captive by King K. Rool.)

Nick: Patrick!!

Patrick: Help! Nick! Spongebob! Squidward! I DON'T WANT TO BE GATOR BAIT!

K. Rool: Well, well, well, if it isn't Donkey Kong coming to the rescue. I see you also brought me the crystal coconut as well. Thanks for doing this for me.

Donkey Kong: Your evil scheme is over Gator Face!

K. Rool: Even that apey heart of yours isn't gonna stop me from destroying you!

(Heartless appear around K. Rool.)

Donkey Kong: We'll just see about that! Nick!

Nick: Yeah?

Donkey Kong: Get your pink buddy to safety!

Nick: Right!

(Nick plows through the heartless and rescues Patrick. Spongebob and Patrick run to each other.)

Spongebob: PATRICK!

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!

(They hug.)

Spongebob: Oh buddy it's good to see you again! The Goofy Goobers shall never divide!

(All the while, Donkey Kong was doing a great job fighting K. Rool.)

Donkey Kong: Had enough?

K. Rool: Not when I summon someone else to help me out!

(K. Rool has a summon crystal.)

Nick: (gasp) He's got a summon crystal! He's gonna call someone for help!

Krusha: Duh. . .Who are you going to summon?

Klump: I hope it's not more heartless. These things are OVERKILL!!

K. Rool: DO NOT DEFY ME!!

Klump: YES SIR!!

Squidward: Who is he summoning?!

(King Goobot and the Yokians come out of a portal.)

Nick: YOKIANS?!

Goobot: Why King K. Rool, you've really outdone yourself. I've always wanted to face the ultimasword wielder.

(King Goobot summons an army of Yokians who fire at them with their laser spears.)

Nick: Yeah? Well keep dreaming!

Donkey Kong: I can handle it!

K. Rool: Oh I wouldn't say that. If the lasers hit you, you'll be an extinct species. One shot and it's all over!

Donkey Kong: Uh-oh!!

(Donkey Kong retreats.)

Goobot: Hahahahahaha! Yokians, seize the sword, then finish off his friends!

(The Yokians charge.)

Nick: Alright eggheads!

(He attacks multiple Yokians, then he hits Goobot. But he's not down yet.)

Spongebob: Alright!

Patrick: Go Nick!

Diddy: Don't let them psyche you out!

Chao: CHAO CHAO!

Squidward: I don't cheer. Just to let everyone know.

Goobot: Gaurds! Get back up and face him!

(The Yokians get back up and fire their laser spears at Nick. He gets hit once but regained his consciousness.)

Donkey Kong: Nick, focus! Try deflecting the lasers with your sword!

Nick: Right! I better use accuracy.

(Nick deflects a huge shower of lasers. They hit all the Yokians, and they fall right into the Klap Trap pit.)

Goobot: GAH! You just can't get good help these days.

(Nick points the ultimasword at Goobot.)

Nick: It's over.

Goobot: Um. . .Can't we talk about this?

Donkey Kong: No.

(Donkey Kong punches King Goobot into the Klap Trap pit.)

Goobot: GAH! NO! GET AWAY! OW! OW! LET GO! OW! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE OF THOSE! AUGH!

K. Rool: NO! Curse you Donkey Kong and your friends!!

Klump: Uh. . .Yeah, you totally ruined K. Rool's plan!

Krusha: Duh. . .I think it's the best time to run to the Kremcoptor.

(The Kremlings run to their aircraft, Kremcoptor.)

K. Rool: We will meet again Donkey Kong! ONE DAY, YOU SHALL BE DEFEATED!!

(The Kremlings left the scene.)

Nick: Whew. We did it you guys.

Spongebob: Man that was really close!

Patrick: Thanks Nick! You saved my butt back there! See?

(Patrick pulls down his pants. Squidward almost threw up as he looked in disgust.)

Squidward: Patrick! Put you pants back on!

Diddy: Man that was a hard battle, but it paid off now.

Donkey Kong: Nick, I wanna say thanks for saving us.

Nick: Don't mention it. It's what I do.

Donkey Kong: If it wasn't for you, K. Rool would've ruled the entire jungle.

Chao: Chao Chao!

Patrick: Hooray for victory!

Spongebob: C'mon you guys, we gotta get back to the Patty Rocket.

Diddy: Will we ever see you guys again?

Nick: Why don't you and your friends join the Society DK? You can help save everyone from the Organization.

Donkey Kong: You know, I think I will. It gets boring beating up old foes. Thanks again!

(And so, Nick and his friends return to the Patty Rocket, and bid farewell to Donkey, Diddy, Cranky, and Funky Kong.)

Spongebob: Man Gary, you wouldn't believe it. We fought this Kremling King and we saved Patrick! Boy I feel good already!

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Hahahahahahaha! I know Gary!

Nick: So guys. Where to next?

Patrick: How about here?

(Patrick points to an area on the map.)

Spongebob: Dimsdale?

Nick: Dimsdale! That's not a Nintendo world.

Spongebob: Well it wouldn't hurt to visit our friend Timmy Turner.

Nick: That's true. We are great friends. Sure. Why not.

Patrick: Dimsdale away!

Squidward: How long until this mission is over?

OK, I'm done. Man that was hard work trying to type one chapter every day. It takes up like six to eight hours to finish. Oh, and I almost forgot! Sure TLSoulDude. Knock yourself out.


	16. Fairy World Invasion

Tom: Greetings. I'm Tom Tucker.

Diane: And I'm Diane Simmons. Our top story tonight, a local fanfiction writer, Lucky Dragon Girl Wielder has accused another fan fiction writer named NicktheUltimaswordWielder of plagarizing her story.

Tom: That's right Diane. However, in truth, she has really confused him with another person named Darren. Lucky Dragon Girl Wielder has decided to press charges against NicktheUltimaswordWielder, but he claims that it was a huge coincidence.

Diane: Luckily, Lucky Dragon Girl Wielder had apologized for falsely acusing him of plagarizing her story. And NicktheUltimaswordWielders name was cleared.

Tom: It's a good thing those two made up, otherwise things would've gotten really out of hand. And now here's Ollie Williams the the Anime of Today. What's the Anime of Today Ollie?

Ollie: BLEACH!

Tom: Thanks Ollie. And now back to Ultima: The Crossing of Universes.

* * *

(In the Dark Crystal, Sadie and Kristy are stuck inside. Kristy bends down and starts crying.)

Kristy: (sniffle) Nick, please rescue us!

Sadie: (sigh) You've been crying ever since we got trapped in this crystal.

Kristy: (sniff) I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I can be a pretty emotional person sometimes.

??: Don't worry. Help is here.

Kristy: (gasp) Who said that?

??: He's coming to save you. He knows that you love him. He can feel it in his heart. He's helping your life by saving the universe, and you.

Sadie: Then. . . . .there is hope.

Kristy: Wait! Who are you?

(There is no answer.)

Sadie: Hmm. That was weird.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick and his party crew land in Dimsdale.)

Squidward: This is Dimsdale? It looks normal to me.

(A scream was heard from one of the local houses in town.)

Timmy: Help! That evil babysitter Vicky won't leave me alone!

Vicky: CAN IT TWERP!! SO LONG AS I GET PAID, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!

Nick: Is that Timmy?

Spongebob: He's in trouble!

Patrick: Let's save him like superheroes do!

Chao: CHAO !!

Squidward: I'll just wait outside.

(They barge into Timmy's house and head upstairs.)

Nick: Get away from him you creep!

Vicky: You! You're that big twerp from the pirate ship fight! Well you're not gonna save this twerp when I'm around!

(The Chao attacks Vicky by kicking her in the stomach.)

Vicky: AHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!

Timmy: Hey! Nick! You came back!

Nick: It's been a while. Now c'mon! We gotta get out of this house!

(Everyone runs out of Timmy's room.)

Vicky: COME BACK HERE!! GRRRR!! Oh well. At least I have you two to torture! Hahahahahahaha!

(Vicky holds up Timmy's goldfish.)

* * *

(Everyone meets outside.)

Timmy: Thanks guys. But Vicky still has my goldfish as prisoners and I can't get to them. This stinks! How am I gonna get my goldfish to safety?

Spongebob: Maybe one of us can handle it!

Squidward: So you're Timmy Turner?

Timmy: Yep.

(Squidward looked at both Spongebob and Timmy.)

Squidward: Buck teeth. Wierd accent. (groan) It's like being around the same person.

Nick: Now listen Timmy, we're gonna need some help. Can you tell us where is Fairy World?

Timmy: Uh! Fairy World? Wha. . .What are you talking about? There is no such thing as Fairy World!

Nick: Timmy. I've seen you on TV. You have magical goldfish. You know where it is.

Timmy: Shhhh. Quiet. You want everyone to know? OK, I'll take you there. But first you have to save my goldfish. We can't get to Fairy World without them.

Nick: I'll handle it you guys. I'm gonna go solo. Vicky is just a dumb teenager.

Squidward: You can't be serious! You can't go in there alone.

Nick: This sword can defeat heartless, so why can't it defeat the evil babysitter?

Timmy: Show her who's boss!

(Nick heads over to Timmy's house.)

* * *

(Nick enters the living room where he sees Vicky holding Timmys goldfish.)

Vicky: YOU! You're that teenaged brat who saved the twerp. I never got the chance to finish destroying him! Well guess what? I'm not gonna let you save these fish either. NOT WHILE I STILL HAVE MY CREW WITH ME!

Nick: What crew?

Vicky: THIS CREW!!

(Vicky pulls out a summon crystal and summons Pete.)

Pete: Hello punk!

Nick: Oh man!! Not you again!

(Spongebob enters Timmys house.)

Spongebob: Nick are you. . . .HOLY FISHPASTE!! PETE!!

Pete: This time, I will CRUSH YOU!

(Pete jumps up in the air and attempts to body slam our heroes.)

Spongebob: WAH! Beware of his body slam attacks. You know what happens when you get body slammed?

Nick: Broken bones?

Spongebob: Well, we can go with that, aside from the fact that I have no bones.

Vicky: THAT'S RIGHT! CRUSH THEM!

(Pete is about to body slam Nick again but he dodges.)

Nick: Missed me!

Pete: Oh yeah?!

(Pete punches Nick to the ground.)

Spongebob: Nick! Quick, get up!

(Spongebob uses a healing spell on Nick.)

Nick: Thanks Spongebob.

Spongebob: You're welcome.

Nick: Alright! Time to finish him off!

(Nick runs up to Pete and pushes him far back with the ultimasword. The force was so strong, that Pete landed right on Vicky.)

Vicky: Get off me fatso!

Spongebob: Alright Nick!

(Pete gets off the flattened Vicky and opens up a portal to retreat.)

Nick: Hey Timmy! It's safe to come in now!

Timmy: Thanks Nick! Good thing my goldfish are safe.

(Timmy grabs his goldfish and they exit the house. As soon as they leave, Vicky gets up off the floor.)

Vicky: Drat! How was I beaten so easily?

Crocker: Why the answer is simple.

(Vicky sees Mr. Crocker out the window.)

Crocker: That sword Nick had is magic. But he's not the only one with magic.

Vicky: What are you talking about?

Crocker: Those fish you had, they weren't real fish at all. They were Timmy Turners. . . .FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!!

(Crocker falls out through the window and into Timmy's house.)

Vicky: Fairies?! I guess that explains how I got that fish-head disease that one time. Wait a minute! If the twerp has fairies, then that means he can use them to prevent me from making him miserable!

Crocker: That's the whole point of the fairies existence.

Vicky: But making kids miserable is the point of my existence! GAH!! THIS IS NOT FAIR!! MAKING KIDS MISERABLE IS MY LIFE!! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET SOME FLYING, CROWN-WEARING FREAKS RUIN MY BABY-SITTING SERVICE!!

Crocker: I'm way ahead of you. FAIRIES! Behold, a plan that I call, Operation: Misery! We go to the source of all FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! The legendary FAIRY WORLD!

Vicky: And once there, we destroy every last fairy in sight, and make every kid in the world miserable! And in the process, we destroy Nick and his twerpish friends!

Crocker: Nothing will stop us from destroying Timmy Turner once and for all!

(Francis barges into Timmy's house.)

Francis: Did I just hear the words destroy, Timmy, and Turner?! COUNT ME IN!

Crocker: Excellent! The more the merrier!

(The three villains all laugh in unison as they plot out the takeover of Fairy World.)

Crocker: FAIRIES!

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside of Timmy's house, everyone watches as his parents drove by.)

Timmy's Dad: We're home! Hey! Where is Vicky?

Timmy: Oh, I think she left early. Heh heh!

Timmy's Mom: What a helpful babysitter she is. Maybe we should call her next week.

Timmy's Dad: Good idea!

(Timmys parents walk into their house.)

Nick: Timmy, do you know where Fairy World is?

Spongebob: We really need to get there. It might be in danger.

Timmy: Cosmo. Wanda. Make it so.

(The goldfish suddenly dissappear and transform into Timmys godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.)

Patrick: AUGH! GIANT BUGS!

Wanda: Oh, we wanna thank you for saving us from Vicky!

Cosmo: If it wasn't for you guys, we'd be fish sticks!

Nick: Heh heh! It's no problem! Wait a minute. Weren't there three of you?

Wanda: Oh, we left Poof at Mama Cosmas house before the Organization attacked. OH, MY GOSH! POOF! WE MUST SEE IF HE IS ALRIGHT!

Nick: Let's do it! Let's go to Fairy World!

(Everyone poofs to Fairy World.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in Rogueport, Lord Crump is searching for Nick to get revenge on him after he beat him.)

Lord Crump: GRRR!! This is BAD BAD BAD! Sir Grodus is gonna kill me if he finds out I let the ultimasword wielder get away.

(While searching, he noticed the Bucketron landing in Rogueport. Marlon came out. Marlon sniffs the air for Nick.)

Marlon: Dang! He's been here. But we're getting close, I can feel it.

Plankton: This is Rogueport?! Such a big town if you ask me.

(Plankton sees Lord Crump.)

Plankton: HEY YOU!

Lord Crump: Oh no! Not him!

(Marlon and Plankton ran after Lord Crump.)

Marlon: Stop you!

Lord Crump: Me?

Marlon: I heard that you know about the ultimasword wielder, Nick.

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Yeah, I found him, but he got away.

(Marlon prepares to fire a dark fireball at Lord Crump.)

Plankton: Alright you annoying fat loser! WHERE IS NICK AND HIS FRIENDS??

Lord Crump: Last time I hear, they were going to Donkey Kong's Jungle or something.

Plankton: OK, close enough.

Marlon: That's Nick alright. He must be getting stronger. But it's not enough for him to defeat me.

Plankton: Looks like you wanna defeat him. That's your kind of dream isn't it?

Marlon: Yes.

Plankton: Well I got just a thing for you buddy!

(Marlon and Plankton walk into the Bucketron and enter room unfamiliar to him.)

Plankton: Marlon, I give you my BATTLE SIMULATOR!!

Marlon: Excellent.

Plankton: It lets you battle a simulated version of Nick and those other Society jerks you may face.

Marlon: How did you build this?

Plankton: Calamitous and the other evil geniuses are working on this invention that will allow us to create holograms of ourselves. It's not finished yet, but we're close. Now GET IN THERE AND START WORKING OUT!!

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Nick and his crew see the sights of the colorful place.)

Nick: This is Fairy World.

Wanda: Of course hun! All fairies have the magic for fun!

Cosmo: And cheese. Let's not forget the cheese!

(Cheese appears on Cosmo's hand, and eats it.)

Cosmo: Mmmmm!! Cheesy!

Squidward: I bet the Organization's been here. But with us around, nothing can stop us!

Patrick: Except distractions!

Squidward: YEAH! Except distr. . . .Patrick!

Chao: CHAO!! CHAOO!!

Nick: What is it Chao?

(They all look at Fairy World's town. They see shadows ravaging the streets.)

Cosmo: AAAAAAH!!

Wanda: HEARTLESS!!

Timmy: They're invading Fairy World!! How did they get here?! Ah, whatever. I know what to do to make them go away!

Wanda: You do?

Timmy: I wish the heartless are gone forever!

(Cosmo and Wanda use their magic wands to make them go away, but it doesn't work.)

Patrick: Did the battery run out?

Wanda: No Patrick! They're impervious to magic!

Cosmo: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! NOOOOOO!!

Nick: We might as well defeat them with our ultimaweapons.

Spongebob: Hold on! Those heartless you encountered are twice the size than the ones you fought last time!

Timmy: When wishes are granted, they get stronger!

Nick: Wait a minute. If the heartless can control your wishes, then so could we, right?

Timmy: What are you talking about?

Spongebob: Timmy, if you let us grant wishes as well, it might be enough to defeat the heartless!

Chao: Chao Chao!

Timmy: Great idea!

Wanda: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Cosmo: What are we thinking about?

Timmy: I wish Nick and his friends could grant wishes too!

Wanda: Wonderful idea Timmy!

(Cosmo and Wanda use their magic wands and. . .POOF!!)

Timmy: There. Now I'm not the only one who can grant wishes.

Nick: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Now Timmy, you need a weapon. A weapon that can stop the Heartless.

Timmy: Oh yeah, that's what I need!

Cosmo: I hope he chooses Cheese ray! Everyone loves the cheese!

Timmy: I wish I have magic powers!

(Again, Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy's wish. Timmy now has wings, a wand, and a crown.)

Timmy: Let's get ready to kick some heartless butt!

(As they enter the town, they confront the heartless.)

Nick: Hey shadows! Miss me?

(Nick fires an orb of light at the heartless.)

Patrick: Yahh!! Meet Mr. Shield!

(Patrick throws his shield like a boomerang to take out multiple heartless.)

Patrick: And I wish I had a Krabby Patty.

(A Krabby Patty appears in front of Patrick.)

Patrick: YAY!

Timmy: Hey Heartless! THUNDER!!

(Timmy uses a thunder attack on the Heartless.)

Spongebob: Hey! You know magic spells like I do!

Timmy: Cool!

Wanda: I have to find Poof! Cosmo, you stay with Timmy and the others!

Cosmo: But the darkness! It's so scary!

Wanda: Ummmmmmmm. . . . .use your Cheese Ray!

Cosmo: CHEESE!!

(Cosmo poofs up the Cheese Ray.)

Cosmo: My dream has come true!

(Wanda poofs away to Mama Cosmas house to get Poof.)

* * *

(When Wanda enters inside, she sees Mama Cosma fighting off as many heartless as she can, while Poof watches. Also there, was Wandas father, Big Daddy.)

Mama Cosma: Get back! You brutes!

Wanda: Mama Cosma! Look out!

(Mama Cosma sees Wanda and blasts her with her wand.)

Mama Cosma: Oh, sorry. I thought you were one of those black monsters.

Big Daddy: Sugar Plum! Are you alright?

Wanda: Oh, I'm OK. Is Poof alright?

Mama Cosma: Oh, yes. My grandson is perfectly safe. Say. Where's Cosmo?!

Wanda: He's in the middle of Fairy World fighting the heartless.

Mama Cosma: YOU LEFT MY LITTLE BABY ALL ALONE?!

Wanda: No! He's with Timmy and some other friends. But we can't hold them off for long. We must find Jorgen. He'll know what to do.

Big Daddy: Then let's go! Nobody messes with Big Daddy!

Mama Cosma: I'll do it for my son and my grandson!

Wanda: To Jorgen Von Stra. . .

(Mama Cosma zaps Wanda with her wand again.)

Mama Cosma: Oh, terribly sorry. I thought you were those heartless again.

(Mama Cosma snickers to herself and Wanda groans in annoyance. Wanda, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, and Poof, head for Jorgens house as quickly as possible.)

* * *

(In another part of Fairy World, the fairies use their wands to obliterate the swarms of heartless. Many of the fairies include Cupid, Wandissimo, the Tooth Fairy, Blonda, the April Fool, and Binky.)

Blonda: AAAAH! WHERE ARE THESE FREAKS COMING FROM?!

Tooth Fairy: I don't know, but they have really poor hygene!

Cupid: It will take more than some dark bugs to defeat us!

Binky: What about that?!

(The six fairies look on top of a building to see three humans stocked with butterfly nets.)

Cupid: Oh no! They're armed!

(The fairies run away, but a bunch of butterfly nets fall upon them and trap the fairies.)

Wandissimo: NO! I'm to sexy for this net!

April Fool: Power. . . .weakening. What's up with that?

Blonda: You'll all hear from my lawyer!

Binky: Hey! They humans are leaving?

(The fairies see the humans walking off in the other direction.)

Cupid: Where are they going?

Tooth Fairy: OH NO! They're headed for Jorgans house!

April Fool: If they capture Jorgen, all of Fairy World is doomed! What's up with that?!

Binky: Who will save us now?!

* * *

(Wanda, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, and Poof enter Jorgan Von Strangles house.)

Jorgan: Puny Wanda!! You interrupted my bath-time! If I see a fly buzzing around me as if I was dirty, YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED BY MY MUSCULAR HANDS!

Mama Cosma: I'll say! And when was the last time you cleaned out your ears?!

Wanda: Heartless are invading Fairy World! The ultimasword wielder is taking care of them now!

Jorgan: HEARTLESS?! I'M GONNA TEAR THOSE PUNY DARK WEAKLINGS LIMB FROM LIMB!

Wanda: Be careful, they will steal your heart!

Jorgan: If they want my heart, they'll have to go through me!

(Then, an explosion from the wall occurs, and maniacal laughing is heard.)

Wanda: (gasp) Oh no! It can't be!

Big Daddy: Who are you?!

(Crocker, Vicky, and Francis invade the room.)

Crocker: SEE?! SEE?! IT'S A FAIRY!! YOU THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY, BUT I KNEW!!

Vicky: Alright! We get the point!

Jorgan: GAH! Puny humans! BE GONE!!

Francis: Where's Turner! I want to beat him up!

Crocker: SILENCE! We'll simply destroy Turner using HIM!

(Crocker points to Jorgan.)

Wanda: What do you want with Jorgan?!

Crocker: We're here for his FAIRY heart! When we have his heart, we'll be able to control Jorgan and we'll control his magic!

Jorgan: You stupid clowns! You are not getting my. . .

(A heartless pounces right on Jorgans chest and digs inside.)

Jorgan: . . .HEART!!

(The heartless rips out Jorgans heart and runs to Crocker.)

Wanda: AHH! Oh no! Without the Jorgans heart, he'll just be a lifeless zombie!

Crocker: Hahahahahahaha! FAIRIES!

Big Daddy: Stay down Wanda! This will get ugly!

Francis: Who are you calling UGLY?!

(Francis pulls out a butterfly net and traps Big Daddy in it.)

Wanda: Big Daddy! No!

Mama Cosma: Now you see here! Such babaric actions will not be tolerated. And just look at your clothes! When was the last time you. . .

Vicky: Oh, SHUT UP!

(Vicky throws a butterfly net at Mama Cosma and traps her as well.)

Vicky: We're all out of butterfly nets!

Crocker: We no longer need them! We'll simply use Jorgen to get that last fairy!

(Crocker orders Jorgen to attack Wanda and Poof. At that moment, Nick and his friends enter Jorgans command base.)

Nick: Oh no! We're too late!

Timmy: Jorgan! He's been zombified!

Cosmo: Cool! Now he doesn't have to crush my bones because I accidentally broke his own portrait of himself! Nobody heard that, right?

Squidward: We won't let you win!

Vicky: Ahh, you are clever, but not as clever as we are. How about a little DOUBLE TROUBLE?!

(Zombified Jorgan creates illusions of Crocker, Vicky, and Francis. Nick and his party member become confused.)

Squidward: Wow, that was a lame pun.

Patrick: My brain hurts! Somebody Fix it!

Crocker: Which one of us is real? Take your time. You only have about, NEVER!

Nick: OK here's the plan. Me and Chao will take care of Crocker, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda will take care of Francis, and Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward will take care of Vicky.

Timmy: Got it!

(Timmy attacks three Francis' with a fire spell. But they were fakes.)

Timmy: Darn it! Where's Francis.

Francis: Right over here! JORGAN! GIVE ME SUPER-STRENGTH!

(Jorgan casts the spell on Francis.)

Francis: Oh, yeah! You thought my last beatings were rough, just think about how much this will hurt!

(Francis charges after Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, but they fly up and Francis crashes into a wall. The blow was enough to knock him unconscious.)

Timmy: He might be strong, but he's still stupid.

(Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were facing against the Vicky clones. Zombified Jorgan casts a spell on the Vicky clones that make them go at super speed. They encircle our heroes.)

Patrick: Duuuhh! Huh! Whoa! It's kinda hypnotic isn't it?

Squidward: I'll snap you out of it.

(Squidward slams his mace on the ground to create an earthquake. The Vicky clones disappear and the real Vicky falls down dazed.)

Spongebob: Alright Squidward!

(Spongebob jumps up to give Squidward a high five.)

Squidward: Don't touch me.

(Everyone run to Nick to help him face Mr. Crocker.)

Crocker: Argh! I won't go down yet! Jorgan! I WISH FOR INVISIBILITY!

(Crocker turns invisible.)

Chao: Chao Chao Chao!

Nick: He's gonna turn invisible!

Cosmo: Where's the anti-cloak when you need one?!

Timmy: Cosmo! That's it! I wish I have heat seeking goggles.

(Cosmo and Wanda grants Timmy's wish again.)

Nick: I wish we had goggles too.

(Cosmo and Wanda grant that wish as well.)

Patrick: Heh heh! Hide N' Seek is REALLY fun!

Crocker: I know it is fun you dumb starfish, but can you hurry up and guess? Because things are getting HOT!

(Crocker summons fireballs which shower down from the heavens.)

Wanda: Look out guys!

(They dodge the attack.)

Nick: He's too powerful! If only Jorgan had his heart back! Where did that heartless get to?

Timmy: There he is! South!

(Timmy points to the heartless. Nick tries to get to it.)

Crocker: GAH! No you don't! I wish I could control time!

(And just like that, Nick is stopped in his tracks.)

Squidward: He's not moving! I'll save you!

(Crocker uses a reverse time spell.)

Squidward: I'll save you! Whoa! Déjà vu!

Spongebob: I wish Nick was unfrozen!

(The wish was granted and Nick started moving again. He then headed straight for Crocker and batted him with the ultimasword.)

Nick: Give up yet?

Crocker: NEVER! FAIRIES! I wish I had a super-punch!

(And so, Crocker punched Nick so hard, that he broke his arm.)

Nick: Argh!! My arm!!

Timmy: Oh no! Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Nicks arm was fixed!

(Cosmo and Wanda are about to use their magic wands.)

Crocker: Oh, no you don't! I wish they can't grant wishes anymore!

(The wish was granted and Cosmo and Wanda's wands disintegrated.)

Wanda: OUR WANDS!

Cosmo: Now we can't grant wishes!

Timmy: AHH! We're DOOMED!

(Spongebob stands in front of Nick to protect him.)

Patrick: Spongebob! You gotta help Nick! He's almost becoming a BBQ!

(Spongebob uses the healing spell on Nicks arm.)

Nick: Spongebob! You used the cure magic to heal me! Now Crocker, return Jorgan's heart!

Crocker: Never! You're just a dumb teenager!

Nick: Oh yeah? Would a teenager do this? YAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(Nick jumps over Crocker and destroys the heartless carrying Jorgan's heart.)

Crocker: NOOOOO!! That's impossible!

Timmy: Alright Nick! WAY TO GO!

Wanda: You did it Nick! You saved Jorgan's Heart!

Crocker: Not today! VICKY AND FRANCIS, ATTACK!

(Vicky and Franics appear beside Crocker. Jorgan appears in front of them.)

Jorgan: Not if I can help it! Pathetic humans! I shall crush you all now!

(Jorgan points his wand at Crocker, Vicky, and Francis. They run away and escape through a portal.)

Nick: You're safe now Jorgan.

Jorgan: HA HA! MY PRECIOUS HEART IS BACK! Nick, I am honored that you saved Fairy World from darkness. And I FINALLY GET TO CRUSH COSMO'S BONES BECAUSE HE DESTROYED MY PORTRAIT OF ME!!

Cosmo: Anything but that! NOOOO!!

(After the crisis was over, veryone rescues all the fairies from the butterfly nets. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Poof, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, Cupid, Wandissimo, the Tooth Fairy, Blonda, the April Fool, and Binky say their good-byes to their friends.)

Timmy: Thanks Nick. You're a great hero.

Nick: It's an honor Timmy Turner. Maybe we can see you again real soon.

Timmy: I know we will. We're in the Society.

Nick: And Spongebob.

Spongebob: Yeah?

Nick: You did a great job getting my health back. I was almost a goner.

Spongebob: It weren't nothing! Hahahahahahaha!

Timmy: You gotta get back to your ship! The other worlds are waiting for you.

Nick: I guess they need our help as well.

Squidward: We're doing the best we can to save the universe. Come on everyone! Let's get back to the. . . .the uh. . . .Patty. . .Rocket. Ow! It hurts when I say that.

Chao: CHAO CHAO!

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Nick and his friends are back to the Patty Rocket!

Wanda: Bye Nick!

(Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy's wish and they're back to the cruiser.)

Spongebob: Hey Gary! What's with the video camera?

Gary: Meow.

(Spongebob takes a look at the video camera. There was Timmy's Dad and his arch neighbor rival. The video plays.)

Timmys Dad: Hey Dinkleberg! I wanna show you something you won't forget!

Dinkleberg: What is Turner?

(Timmys Dad blasts Dinkleberg's garden with a flamethrower!)

Timmys Dad: IN YOUR FACE, DINKLEBERG!! Muhahaha!!

(The video ends.)

Nick: We saved Fairy World from the heartless. Mr. Crocker and the other villains were pretty tough for us to beat.

Squidward: Wait. What's that?

(Everyone looks on the Patty Rockets scanner and sees a bunch of ships nearby.)

Patrick: Wierd. I wonder what's going on.

Spongebob: Maybe Frankly knows. Let's contact him.

(Nick and his friends contact Frankly on the Mailbox SP.)

Frankly: Yes? What is it?

Nick: We've got something on our scanner, but we don't know what's going on.

Chao: Chao!

Frankly: Well let me see.

(Everyone shows Frankly what's on the scanner. He wonders until. . .)

Frankly: Oh, MY!

Nick: What is it?

Frankly: It's a war! Hundreds of fleets against one big ship!

Nick: A war?! Sounds like the Organizations doing. No problem! We're gonna handle this!

(Nick steers the Patty Rocket to where the war was being held.)

* * *

Finally. It's over. I was worried Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder wasn't gonna believe me and have my story deleated. I'm feel so much better that she apologized. Now I can deleat those two urgent updates, and continue on with my story. I really appreciate the apologys guys.


	17. War on the Lylat System

Sorry it took so long. School and what not.

* * *

(The Bucketron lands in the Kongo Jungle.)

Plankton: Hey Marlon, before we leave, there's something I must show to you.

(Plankton pulls out a bunch of old papers.)

Marlon: What the heck are those?

Plankton: I swiped them from that cheesy professor back at Rogueport without noticing.

Marlon: Nice.

(Plankton gives the papers to Marlon.)

Marlon: They talk about all kinds of things in these papers. Maps leading to different worlds, chronicles of other heroes, it even talks about this kid named Sora.

Plankton: Sora?! He's one of the most powerful members of the Society!

Marlon: Nick must be searching for him. If they find each other, they'll be unstoppable!

Plankton: Hold it! If we're lucky, we could find Nick and Sora at the same spot and finish them off there!

Marlon: Excellent!

(Plankton and Marlon walk out of the Bucketron and onto Cranky Kongs property. Cranky sees them and yells at them.)

Cranky: WHAT ARE YOU NINCOMPOOPS DOING TO MY PROPERTY?! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

(Marlon aims his flame sword at Cranky.)

Cranky: WHAT THE?! STOP! DON'T HIT ME! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE NICK WENT!

Marlon: Hold it! You know him?

Cranky: Pah! He just left and went to another place. I don't know what's the name of the world, but. . .

Plankton: Clam it gramps! WHERE'S NICK OR ELSE YOUR HOUSE IS WILL BE DESTROYED!!

Cranky: Alright! ALRIGHT! He went to that place that I don't know of. . . . . Fairy World.

Plankton: Fairy World?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT PLACE IS SOOO GIRLY!! Now that's really rich!

Marlon: Silence! Let's head back to the ship Plankton.

Plankton: And when we destroy Nick and his party members, the krabby patty formula is in the stubby fingers of my hands! Hahahahahahahaha!

Marlon: I don't think you have fingers.

Plankton: Oh, whatever!

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Patty Rocket. . .)

Nick: Do you see anything guys?

Spongebob: Not really. How about you Gary?

Gary: Meow!

(Gary presses the radar button. It shows alot of dots.)

Squidward: Uh-oh.

Spongebob: Uh oh? Why is that bad?

Squidward: Spongebob! When there are too many dots, that means too many ships!

Patrick: I hear lasers! Are they shooting up a movie?

(The scanner suddenly starts beeping wildly and words show saying "War Zone! KEEPOUT".)

Chao: CHAO CHAO CHAO!

Nick: What? War Zone??

Spongebob: That's an uh-oh!

Patrick: AHHHHH!!

Gary: Meow!!

Nick: Tell me this ship has weapons!

Squidward: It doesn't?! What kind of ship doesn't have weapons?!

Spongebob: We're doomed!

Nick: Wait! That radar has a big dot. That must be the ship that's under attack! We gotta land in it, now!

(Gary pilots the Patty Rocket into the War Zone.)

* * *

(In the War Zone, an entire fleet of ship bobard the great big ship known as the Great Fox. In the ship were six passengers. The Starfox team, consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, Peppy Hare, and ROB, were doing their best holding up against the enemy ships.)

Fox: We can't let Andross' ships get to Corneria.

Peppy: Fox, better dodge the enemy fire.

Fox: Got it.

Falco: This is gonna be too easy.

Slippy: Andross can't destroy our own Arwing with that army of goons!

Krystal: Wait! Another ship already at the War Zone.

Falco: What? Let me see.

(Everyone looks outside and sees the Patty Rocket in the War Zone.)

Fox: What is that?

Peppy: It doesn't look like the enemy ships.

Slippy: In that case, they might be in huge trouble.

Peppy: Guys, protect that ship from the enemy.

Falco: Roger that.

Slippy: We'll take it from here.

Fox: Let them board.

* * *

(The Patty Rocket is already being attacked by the huge fleet.)

Nick: We're in danger!

Squidward: Can someone remind me again why we don't have weapons?!

Spongebob: Hey, look!

(Spongebob shows everyone the Great Fox. It is opening the back door where a bunch of smaller ships are.)

Patrick: They're letting us in. We're safe!

(Suddenly, a laser hit the Patty Rockets engines and it flies wildly out of control.)

Patrick: We're dead!

Nick: AUGH! We need to get to that entrance quick!

(Gary wrestles with the controls to get the Patty Rocket inside the Great Fox. He makes it luckily, but it crashes so hard, that everyone on board was knocked unconscious. The last thing Nick saw was a fox standing over him.)

* * *

(Nick opens his eyes after the crash. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a bed along with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Chao, and Gary.)

Nick: Uh. . . . .wha? Guys, wake up.

Spongebob: (yawn) Where are we?

Squidward: Wow. I haven't slept this great since I came with you losers.

Patrick: (yawn) Just give me 5 more minute's mommy.

(Nick notices his ultimasword is missing.)

Nick: What? The ultimasword! Where is it?

Spongebob: Hey! My staff is gone too!

Squidward: And so is my mace!

Peppy: Are you OK?

(The gang looks to see the Starfox team have entered the room.)

Krystal: Thank goodness you're all awake.

Fox: Yeah. That was quite a risky move you made there. Slippy has your weapons right now. They're in safe hands.

Nick: I'm Nick. And this is Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Gary, and Chao.

Fox: Come with us. We'll take you to the main control.

(Everyone leaves the room and enters the main control room.)

Fox: We'll contact General Pepper about what happened.

(Slippy enters the room with Nicks sword and the other weapons.)

Slippy: Here you go you guys!

Spongebob: My staff! YAY!

Patrick: Shieldy's back!

Fox: You'll need them once we defeat Andross and his fleet.

Falco: These guys are much tougher than they were in the past.

(The monitor shows General Pepper on the screen.)

Fox: Ready for duty General.

Pepper: Ahh Starfox, kudos to you for defeating Andross' fleet. But they aren't giving up yet.

Fox: We know, General.

Pepper: Our scanners have picked up some strange creatures all across Venom, and they're everywhere. We learned that these creatures are called heartless. We suspect that Andross will be using them to attack Corneria.

Slippy: That's bad news.

Krystal: How can we stop them?

Nick: I hate to disturb the meeting, but are there any other villains around here? Like some witch with a large staff, or a microscpic one-eyed mastermind, or a small gerbil like creature with a red cape?

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Organizations castle. . . .

Hamsterviel: Why do I get the feeling someone just called me a gerbil, WHEN I AM CLEARLY A HAMSTER?

* * *

Pepper: Not that I can see. Though, we have heard some great things about you kid. You might be just who we need to defeat Andross.

Nick: I hope the ultimasword can stop him.

Pepper: I don't know, but it's worth a try.

Spongebob: I'm ready for a space adventure!

Squidward: I think I might join in as well.

Patrick: Can I come with them?

Falco: Of course. We saved about four arwings for you guys, built by Slippy.

Slippy: Heh heh! I just need to fix a few bugs in them.

Spongebob: Bugs? EWW! I hope they don't screw it up!

Pepper: Good luck, and good speed.

Fox: Leave it to us General. Better get ready guys. We got work to do.

(As the Starfox team heads for the arwing dock, they are prepare for battle. Except for Spongebob because. . .)

Spongebob: WAIT!! I don't have a license! D'oh why do I keep failing my boating exam?!

* * *

_Flashback_

(Mrs Puff, the teacher of the boating school in Bikini Bottom, is recording tests for Spongebob's driving.)

Mrs. Puff: (sigh) OK Spongebob, are you ready?

Spongebob: You can count on me Mrs. Puff! I'm gonna get that drivers license for sure!

Mrs. Puff: Can we just get on with. . .

(Spongebob turns on the boat and floors it.)

Mrs. Puff: . . .IT!! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

(Spongebobs insane driving destroys so many obstacles in its path.)

Spongebob: I CAN PASS THE TEST MRS. PUFF! I CAN PASS THE TEST!

Mrs. Puff: STOP SPONGEBOB!! STOP!!

Spongebob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

(Spongebob drives forward into a brick wall.)

Mrs. Puff: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!

(They crash and stop. And as always, Mrs. Puff inflates like an airbag.)

Spongebob: Did I pass the test?

Mrs. Puff: No. . . .you didn't

Spongebob: Aw. . .fishpaste.

_Flashback over_

* * *

Spongebob: Oh man, I keep failing everytime in boating school. OK! I'm not ready for this!

Patrick: If he's not going, I'm not going!

Spongebob: You mean you don't have a license?

Patrick: Huh?

Nick: Well I guess I'm on my own with the Starfox crew.

Chao: Chao chao!

Fox: Alright guys, you ready?

Spongebob: WAIT! I CHANGED MY MIND! I'M COMING!

Patrick: ME TOO!

Fox: Uh, OK.

(Everyone enters the Arwings as they get ready for takeoff.)

Fox: All systems are go.

Falco: G-Defusers are online.

Spongebob: WAIT!

Squidward: Oh, now what?!

(Spongebob buckles his seat belt.)

Spongebob: Safety first!

Nick: All engines are functional.

Peppy: All Arwings are ready to take off. Watch out for those heartless.

ROB: Opening docks.

Peppy: The fate of the universe is counting on you. Do not fail.

Fox: We won't let the General down.

(The Arwings have taken off from the Great Fox. Through the orbit, they travel to Venom, a foul planet. The Arwing zoom through the dark canyons and blast any ships and heartless that get in their way.)

Falco: Ha ha! Bring on your worst!

(Soon, they encounter three enemies unfamiliar to the Starfox crew, but very familiar to Nick and his friends. Skulker, Syndrome, and Professor Calamitous (in his robot suit.), fly out from a portal along with a large fleet of ships toward the Arwings.)

Peppy: Fox, there are ships approaching directly to you.

Falco: This is gonna be fun. Heh heh.

Fox: Let's get them!

Nick: I thought there were going to be Organization members here. Well we got nothing to lose. Open fire!

(Arwings blasts the villains out of their way and move on. Skulker calls Andross on a video phone.)

Skulker: Andross, the Starfox team are attacking the base.

Andross: WHAT? Here?! Grrr. . .I can't let Fox McCloud foil my plan for world domination.

Skulker: What are your orders?

Andross: DESTROY THEM! NOW!

(Skulker fires a missile at Nicks Arwings. It was a direct hit. Nick wrestles with the controls while a couple enemy ships follow him.)

Nick: Argh! Fox! A little help?!

(Fox shoots the bogeys on his tail.)

Spongebob: I'm going for the left!

Falco: I'll take the right.

(Spongebob shoots the enemy ships with the Arwing.)

Spongebob: EAT LASERS!! SPONGEBOB SPACEPANTS NEVER FAILS!

Falco: "Spongebob Spacepants?"

Spongebob: Hahahahahaha! I made that name up.

Slippy: Fox! Look out! You got someone on your tail!

(Professor Calamitous flies after Fox. Fox does some maneuvers, but Calamitous still follows. He then does a loop-de-loop with his Arwing, and fires at him from behind. Calamitous plummets on the ground.)

Calamitous: Curses! You think you're so smart well you can't outsmart Professor Calamitous! I'll be. . .uh. . .um. . .oh, whatever!

(Calamitous disappears into a portal. Meanwhile, Syndrome was firing lasers at Patricks and Squidwards Arwings.)

Squidward: We can't shake him!

Patrick: Hey! What does this button do?

(Patrick pushes a button that fires a huge missile at Syndrome. Syndrome seeing the missle flying toward him screams at the top of his lungs and retreats into a portal as well.)

Skulker: Hmph. Cowards. But I'm not!

(Skulker flies toward Falcos Arwing and fires missles at it.)

Falco: Oh, no you don't!

(Falco flies over Skulker and rams into him with the Arwing. Then he fire some lasers until he ultimately defeats him.)

Skulker: Oof! Enough of this! I'm not going to stay here and get wasted by some idiots!

(Skulker retreats through a portal.)

Fox: Nice try Andross. You got any other tricks up your sleeve?

Nick: We're heading to the base.

Fox: Nick and I will take care of this alone.

Peppy: Better land your Arwings you guys.

Krystal: You may require the Landmaster.

Squidward: Landmaster?

Slippy: It's a large tank. The Landmaster is pretty tough for the enemies to defeat.

Peppy: Unless they swarm all over it. Nick, you're gonna have to step outside and protect the Landmaster.

Fox: Is that a good idea? What if he gets hurt?

Nick: Don't worry. I've been through wore scrapes.

Peppy: Spongebob, Falco, Patrick, and Squidward, head back to the Great Fox. Fox and Nick will take it from here.

Spongebob: But I wanna blast more heartless! Oh, this is just like a video game! Oh, wait! Right.

ROB: Deploying the Landmaster.

(The Great Fox drops the land master and Fox gets inside, while Nick is ready to protect it from the outside.)

Fox: You're ready kid?

Nick: As I'll ever be Fox.

Patrick: How did you like the flying Spongebob?

Spongebob: It was great! I beat the villains, did some 360 degree spins, oh it was great!

Patrick: I wanna play! I wanna play!

* * *

(As Fox and Nick enter Andross' base, heartless appeared flying directly at the Landmaster. Also there was a bald, fat, mustached man by the name of Dr. Eggman, riding the Egg Hornet.)

Dr. Eggman: SHOW NO MERCY, HEARTLESS!

(Nick whacks the heartless with his sword. As more and more show up, Nick soon becomes tired.)

Eggman: That kid is too strong!

Fox: It's working! Keep attacking!

(Fox fires bullets at the massive swarms of heartless that keep on coming.)

Peppy: Fox! Nick! The heartless are coming from behind you now!

Nick: Oh, yeah?!

(Nick fires multiple light orbs from behind at the heartless.)

Eggman: Oh, no you don't! I'll take you on myself.

(Eggman uses the Egg Hornet to charge at the Landmaster. The drill on the front spins like mad, and prepares to divebomb on the spot where Nick was. Thinking quickly, Nick puts up a barrier and the attack is deflected. With Eggman out of commission, Fox and Nick move on.)

Eggman: WHAT THE?? Andross! He's heading towards you!

Andross: Muhahaha!

Eggman: Why are you laughing!?

Andross: They have made it this far, but not far enough to destroy me!

* * *

(As Nick and Fox got off from the Landmaster, they walk forward to Andross' darkest room. There, they find the giant floating chimpanzee head himself.)

Andross: FOX!

Fox: Andross! Up to your evil plan for world domination again?

Andross: Yes, and this is your final hour!

(Andross uses his two hands to smash them. Fox and Nick barely dodged it.)

Nick: Argh!! Andross is really strong.

Fox: Dodge his hands, and aim for them with the ultimasword!

(Nick aims for Andross's hand but now they are balled up into a fist.)

Nick: His hands are now a fist. He'll crush us harder!

Fox: Wait for the chance for him to open up!

Nick: It's just like the video game.

(Andross open his hands.)

Fox: NOW!

(Nick fires a light orb at Andross' open left hand, and destroyed it.)

Andross: ARGH! You little runt!

(Fox is using his blaster, fires at Andross' right hand, and destroyed that.)

Andross: GRRR!! . . . . .Hahahahahahaha!

Fox: What's so funny?

Andross: Clever as you are, Fox McCloud, your endurance will only last for so long. THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!

(Andross inhales deeply as Fox and Nick get sucked in.)

Nick: He's going to eat us!

Fox: He's inhaling too strong!

Nick: I've got only one chance at this.

(Nick charges up the ultimaswords light orb attack into a laser.)

Nick: This shall defeat him!

(The swords laser fires right into Andross' mouth.)

Andross: (burp). . . .OH NO!! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! ARGH!! I'LL BE BACK FOX MCCLOUD!! YOU'LL HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!

(Andross explodes. They may have won, but now the Base is about to collapse.)

Nick: We gotta get out of here!

Fox: Got it.

(Fox and Nick get in the landmaster at full speed. They escaped quickly out of the base.)

Slippy: Woohoo! You guys did it!

Spongebob: WOW! You beat Andross!

Peppy: Your Arwings are still outside. Better head back to the Great Fox.

Fox: We're on it!

(Fox and Nick enter their Arwings and head back to the Great Fox. But trouble is coming just ahead.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Bucketron. . . .)

Marlon: Is there any sign of him?

Plankton: Negative. . . . .Strike that, he's on radar.

Marlon: Hmph. He must be in the big ship.

Plankton: FINALLY! IT'S TIME TO FULLFILL MY REVENGE!

Marlon: Ahem!

Plankton: Oh. And yours too.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the Great Fox, General Pepper is on the monitor.)

Pepper: Well done Starfox. You saved the Lylat System from the evil Andross.

Fox: All in a days work General. If it weren't for Nick, we would've failed the mission, and let the Lylat System fall into Andross' plans.

Spongebob: See? We have the hearts of courage, the hearts of truth, and the hearts of. . . .

Spongebob and Patrick: THE GOOFY GOOBER!

Squidward: PLEASE! Don't sing again!

Chao: Chao Chao!

ROB: Incoming unidentified ship.

Peppy: Unidentified ship? Bring it on the monitor!

(The monitor shows the Bucketron boarding the Great Fox.)

Spongebob: A bucket-shaped spaceship?

Chao: Chao Chao!

Falcon: Someone is coming out of the ship.

(The monitor shows Marlon and Plankton exiting the Bucketron. Nick completely freaks out.)

Nick: AUGH! IT'S MARLON!

Spongebob: Plankton's here too?!

Slippy: Just as I thought! Intruders!

ROB: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

* * *

(Red alert is on in the Docking room.)

Marlon: Argh! We've been detected.

Plankton: Don't worry Marlon. With that sword, you're UNSTOPPABLE! And besides, think about your sister.

Marlon: This time, he is dead!

* * *

Nick: He must've come for me! I am so dead.

Spongebob: Don't worry Nick! With me, Patrick, and Squidward by your side, we'll help you out!

Fox: We'll leave the battle to you and your rival.

Peppy: Trust your own instincts Nick, and good luck.

Chao: Chao.

Squidward: I'm going to kill myself after this. (If Marlon doesn't kill me first.)

Peppy: Nick and rival, please enter the training room if you wish to battle.

Marlon: Finally. He may have proven his skills, but I'm still better. This is for Shannon.

* * *

I know you're all anxious to see the outcome of this fight. Will Nick finally defeat his life long rival? Will Plankton reign victorious? And what is the new Anime of Today Ollie?

Ollie: ONE PIECE!

Thanks Ollie. All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, very soon.


	18. The Rivals Arrival

This chapter is relatively short, but the fight is incredible. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

(In the Great Fox, Nick, Spongebob, Fox, Squidward, and Patrick enter the battle room as they await Marlon to enter as well.)

Fox: So, Marlon is your rival?

Nick: Yeah.

Spongebob: I hope we win.

Patrick: Will we get a prize if we win?

Fox: You're gonna need a lot of strength to beat the challenge.

Nick: It's going to be pretty tough though.

Spongebob: Don't worry Nick. I got the magic, Patrick has the shield, Squidward has the pointy ball stick. . .

Squidward: It's a mace!

Spongebob: . . . .no problem! As long as we're here, Marlon can't possibly beat us.

Nick: You ready for this guys? This could be the hardest battle we ever tried so far.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Marlon and Plankton prepare for the battle as well.)

Marlon: I beat him the last time, now I'm gonna do it again.

Plankton: Now Marlon, remember how I taught you in the simulation?

Marlon: Yes Plankton. Your machine is an excellent use for my training.

Plankton: And when Nick and his friends are defeated, I WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Marlon and Plankton enter the battle room. There, they find Nick with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward armed to the teeth.)

Nick: Long time no see Marlon.

Marlon: Same here, Dork King.

Spongebob: Plankton! You've been following us, have you!

Plankton: Spongebob, the fry cook of the Krusty Krab, it's so good to see you again. Too bad your friend doesn't stand a chance!

Spongebob: We were just warming up from our last battle Plankton.

Patrick: We fought him before?!

Nick: Marlon, why are you doing this? Why me?!

Marlon: Like you don't know!

Nick: I don't.

Marlon: Forget it! Let's just fight!

Spongebob: Let's get it on!

Marlon: Prepare to die!

(The battle starts. Nick and Marlon clanged their swords together. Marlon used the power from his sword to blow Nick and his friends far away. Nick recovers and goes after Marlon again dodging any fireballs that come his way. Nick jumps up and slashes at Marlons armor, but it hardly does anything. Nick backed away before Marlon could stab him in the chest. Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward gang up on Marlon with their weapons, but he deflects every blow.)

Marlon: Wow. Those idiots have really gotten stronger. TIME TO INTERVENE!

(During the fight, Plankton pulls out a summon crystal and calls forth Vlad Plasmius.)

Vlad: What is it that you want?

Plankton: I need you to keep these three idiots away from Nick while Marlon finishes him off!

Vlad: Whatever you say shrimp.

(Vlad flies into the arena and fires a ghost ray at Patrick.)

Patrick: OUCH! You broke my skin, NOW I'M GONNA BREAK SOMETHING TO YOURS!! ROAR!!

(Patrick rams Vlad with his shield but Vlad deflected the attack with his own shield.)

Spongebob: I'll handle this!

(Spongebob points his staff at Vlad and uses a psychic spell to slam Vlad on the ground. When Vlad gets back up, Spongebob stops him in his place again and used another psychic spell. Spongebob then pointed his staff toward various objects in the room like metal plates, cieling lights, and broken weapons, and sent them all flying at the ghost. Vlad destroys as many of the objects as he can with his ghost rays. While he is distracted, Spongebob then cast a powerful blizzard spell and Vlad is frozen solid. Unfortunately, things aren't going to well for Nick.)

Marlon: Face it Nick, you're just a weakling! And there is nothing you can do to beat me!

Nick: Oh yeah? Take this!

(Nick whacks Marlon with the ultimasword but it has no effect.)

Marlon: Pathetic!

(Marlon slashes Nick with his flame sword.)

Nick: GAH! (pant pant)

Plankton: YES!! THAT'S IT!! FINISH HIM OFF!! FEEL THE ANGER AROUND YOU!

Marlon: Looks like you lose again Dork King. You never had a chance to beat me and you never will. Don't expect the Society to save you now.

Nick: You forgot one thing Marlon.

Marlon: What?

Nick: THIS!

(Nick charges at Marlon and fires a huge laser at him. The laser attack was so powerful that Marlon doubled over in pain struggling to recover.)

Spongebob: Patrick? Are you OK buddy?

Patrick: Am I alive?

Marlon: Grrr. . . .Not so. . . .fast. . . .you!

Plankton: NOO!! I can't let my best henchman be defeated by that kid and those three IDIOTS?!

Marlon: (gasp) What did you just say??

Plankton: Whoop! Uh, I said my best "friend" is. . . .

Nick: A henchman?

Marlon: I'M THE LEADER, NOT A LACKEY!

(Marlon turns on Plankton, in a lot of rage. Marlons armor turns red signaling his anger.)

Marlon: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED ME! TRAITOR!! YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME GET REVENGE ON NICK AND HIS FRIENDS FOR ATTEMPTING TO HURT MY SISTER!

Nick: Wait! What?!

(Marlon attacks Plankton, but the little green man pressed a button on a remote control. Marlon gets zapped with 1,000 volts of electricity.)

Marlon: AAAAAAARGGHH!!

(Marlon falls to the ground defeated.)

Plankton: Foolish human! Hasn't anyone ever taught you to never trust microscopic organisims?! Hahahahaha!

Nick: So you used Marlon to defeat me?

Spongebob: Why are you doing this?! Why are you following us?!

Plankton: REVENGE!! You, Nick, stood in the Organizations way for far too long, and you just ruined my chance to get customers! So now, it's time for PAYBACK!! Oh, Vlad!

(Vlad breaks free of his ice prison and flies to Plankton.)

Vlad: Plankton, what are you doing?!

Plankton: What? I'm trying to defeat them.

Vlad: You're ruining everything! Marlon wasn't supposed to know that he is our lackey to defeat Nick!

Plankton: I got it under control. Now go smash those four!

Vlad: Hmph! Microscopic vermin!

(Vlad zooms to our heroes and smashes his fist on the ground. The impact of the quake caused everyone to lose their footing and fall back.)

Plankton: Give it up Nick! You'll never defeat me!

Nick: SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, SQUIDWARD! AVOID HIS ATTACKS!

Spongebob and Patrick: Got it!

Squidward: Whatever.

(Nick and his friends split up to try to surround Vlad.)

Vlad: Oh please! You think I don't know that old trick?!

(Vlad duplicates himself into four of him. They all fire ghost rays at Nick and his friends.)

Vlad: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Squidward: He must have a weakspot.

Patrick: Maybe it's the head.

Spongebob: Great idea Patrick!

(Spongebob jumps and attacks Vlad on the head with an ice club attack.)

Plankton: NO FAIR! I CALL CHEATSIES!

Spongebob: Yes!

(Patrick uses the blades on the sides of his shield to slice at Vlads chest.)

Plankton: What are you idiots doing?!

(Squidwards mace becomes fice times it's origional size and pummels Vlad into the ground.)

Nick: It's time to end this!

(Nick jumps up in the air and dive bombs on top of the uncoscious Vlad, but he puts up a ghost shield.)

Nick: What the?

Spongebob: A shield?

Vlad: Enough of this! I'll finish you off right here, right now!

(Vlad floats back up in the air and surrounds himself in his ghost shield. He then flies over to Nick and uses the shield to slam him into the wall. Nick doubles over in pain for the attack.)

Spongebob: NICK!

Plankton: YEAH!! WAY TO GO VLAD!!

Nick: Ungh! There's gotta be a way to beat him.

(Vlad flies over to Nick again preparing a huge ghost punch, but Nick deflects it right on time.)

Plankton: WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(Nicks ultimasword starts to glow and flash like crazy. Fireworks flare from his sword blinding everybody in the battle field. When the explosions cleared, Vlad lies down of the floor struggling to get back up.)

Plankton: NOOOOO!!

Nick: What the?! Was that. . . . .a new attack?!

Squidward: Hey! He's vulnerable!

Spongebob: Now it's your chance Nick!

Nick: Huh?! Oh, right!

(Nick fires a glowing orb from the ultimasword at Vlad. An even bigger explosion sends him flying toward Plankton.)

Plankton: AUGH! NO! GET AWAY!!

(Vlad crushes Plankton.)

Plankton: AAAAAHH!! OUCH!! My plan!! RUINED!! And it would've worked too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!

(Vlad gets off Plankton as he dusts himself off..)

Vlad: Well I hope you're happy! Thanks to you, all our plans are about to be thwarted!

Plankton: Oh, just get back to the castle you pompous fruit loop.

Vlad: AND I. . .AM. . .NOT. . .A. . .FRUIT. . .LOOP!!

(Vlad opens up a portal and escapes into it. As he leaves, Marlon gets up off the ground.)

Marlon: Ugh. P. .P. .P. .Plankton! You betrayed me! Now you're gonna get yours!

Plankton: Sorry boy, but life has it's ups and downs. And this is one of lifes ups. . .FOR ME!!

(Plankton pressed the button on the remote again and Marlon is zapped again.)

Marlon: AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH! Why. . .why you!

(Marlon falls into uncosciousness once more.)

Plankton: MINION!! You work for me NOW! HA HA HA!! COME! We must return to the Bucketron!

Squidward: Yeah you better run shrimp!!

Plankton: THIS AIN'T OVER YET!! I'LL SOON HAVE MY REVENGE!

(Plankton grabs Marlon and runs to the exit.)

Plankton: YOU'LL SEE!!

(Plankton leaves the scene.)

Spongebob: Woo! We did it!

Nick: This doesn't add up. What would Plankton use Marlon for? And who is Marlon's sister?

Patrick: Hey look! They left something behind.

(They see a bunch of papers on the floor. Nick picks them up and reads them.)

Nick: It's Frankly's research papers! But how?

(Chao enters the battle room.)

Chao: Chao chao chao!

Nick: It's OK Chao. Though I do have a feeling that Marlon is stuck being Plankton's minion until he finally defeats us.

Squidward: I'll bet Slippy repaired the Patty Rocket by now.

Patrick: You heard the guy with the zit. Let's go!

Squidward: Zit?!

(Squidward pulls out a mirror to see his face.)

Nick: Just c'mon!

* * *

(Nick and his friends prepare the Patty Rocket for takeoff. Fox, the leader of the Starfox team is making an announcement before they leave.)

Fox: On behalf of the Cornerian honor, I present you with these.

(Nick and his friends receive medallions.)

Patrick: Awesome! A shiny scone!

(Patrick tries to eat his own medal.)

Peppy: You guys are great.

Slippy: Be careful on your journey you guys.

Falco: There are many other villains that invade every world.

Krystal: We wish you good luck.

Fox: And we'll be with you every step of the way.

Nick: Thank you Starfox team. OK guys, let's blast off!

(Nick and his friends bid farewell to the Starfox Team as they depart from the Great Fox.)

Spongebob: Hey Gary! I got ya something from the Starfox team.

(Spongebob gives Gary his medallion as well.)

Spongebob: It looks good on you!

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: And now, our quest continues!

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the dark castle, Vlad Plasmius is conversing with Jafar.)

Jafar: WHAT??

Vlad: I tried to warn him, but his is just too idiotic to realize what he's done.

Jafar: BAH! That fool! If Marlon is under Planktons control for too long, he'll try to resist and begin to join that accursed Society!

Vlad: We were doomed from the start Jafar. Ever since Maleficent left you in charge, Nick just got one step closer to beating us.

Jafar: Are you saying this is my fault?!

Vlad: Well not precisely. The Society does already have most of the weapons.

Jafar: WHY YOU!!

(Jafar was about to waste Vlad, until he came up with a thought.)

Jafar: Wait a minute. Of course. I almost forgot about something.

Vlad: What is it?

Jafar: The boy has one weakness. Deep down, he still fears Marlon.

Vlad: I know what you're implying.

Jafar: Give this to Plankton.

(Jafar gives Vlad a dark spray can.)

Jafar: I made it myself with the help of a few other villains. It can keep Marlon under control and there is nothing he can do to break free.

Vlad: I say Jafar, this is almost as devious as. . . .well, me!

Jafar: Hurry! Go before everything is ruined!

(Vlad leaves the dark castle to find Plankton in the Bucketron.)

* * *

Where do you think Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward will end up next? And what will become of Marlon? All these questions will be answered soon. Keep in touch.


	19. BEHEMOTH!

Before I begin, I just want to say thanks for the great review TheGreyRose. It's been a while since I got a review this good. Also, my little brothers Birthday is October 1st! We've got something really special planned for him. And finally, I'd like to announce that I have posted a new story! It's called Ultima: Heroes vs. Villains! Here, you can name a cartoon hero and a cartoon villain, and watch them do battle with each other. I will be accepting requests for fights in that story, so leave lots of reviews. Same goes for this story as well. I have other storys planned. To see a list, please go to my profile. OK, enjoy.

* * *

(In the Bucketron, Plankton has Marlon tied to the wall and he can't break free from the chains. Karen, Planktons computer wife, is also aboard.)

Marlon: You TRAITOR! You said you wanted to help! Now you're using me like I'm your puppet!

(Marlon struggles some more.)

Plankton: Oh, calm down Marlon. Nick may have beaten you, but I CAN MAKE YOU STRONGER, AND YOU WILL BE IN MY COMMAND!!

Marlon: Command? What do you mean command?! You're supposed to do as I say!

Karen: He's got a point Plankton. And he is commanding you to untie him.

Plankton: Are you on Marlons side?!

Karen: Either I'm on his side or yours.

Plankton: Right. . . .

Marlon: Fiend! What are you gonna do with me??

Plankton: Excellent question Marlon, I shall use this dark spray on you!

Marlon: Dark spray?

(Plankton pulls out the dark spray can Vlad gave him, and sprays Marlon in a cloud of dark gas.)

Marlon: (cough cough) What are you. . . .

(Marlons eyes turn very bright red and his armor changes from blue to red as well.)

Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MARLON, YOU'RE MINE NOW! VICTORY WILL BE MINE!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!

Karen: Except Nick and his friends.

Plankton: What?

Karen: They're still alive. And he also has other friends. There are six more of them, and they all have ultimaweapons, except for his girlfriend. However, two of his friends named Sadie and Kristy have been trapped in a dark prison crystal.

Plankton: Dark crystal? Where I have I heard about that before?

* * *

_Flashback_

Maleficent: Listen Plankton! I need you to use this dark prison crystal to capture Soras friends on that island. We will use them as bait to bring Sora to us. When he comes to their rescue, we will take his heart. Do not lose it, or else!

Plankton: Sure thing.

(Plankton grabs the crystal and enters a portal leading to Destiny Islands. But when he got there, falls on the sand and the crystal gets burried deep inside. When Plankton wakes up, he wonders what happened.)

Plankton: Wha? Where am I? Oh, well. Guess I better think of a new way to get that krabby patty formula! Hahahahaha!

(Plankton opens a portal leading to Bikini Bottom. As he left, a red haired girl in a pink dress walks along the beach and steps on the area where the crystal was burried. The crystal starts to suck her inside. As she screams for help, it is already too late. The crystal gets burried even deeper in the sand.)

_Flashback over_

* * *

Karen: And you were wondering why she was so angry.

Plankton: Alright! I get the point!

Karen: Stop yelling at me you heartless little twerp!

Plankton: Heartless? I don't have a heart? But that means I'm a heartless, and they're part of the darkness. I'm scared of the dark! I NEED A FLASHLIGHT!

Karen: You're not a heartless! Now let's get back on track. Sadie and Kristy aren't the only ones in the crystal. There is another person! A girl that Sora likes the most!

Plankton: Who is it?

Karen: Kairi is her name.

Plankton: Kairi eh? Heh heh heh! They'll never survive the darkness. THEY'LL SUFFER!! MUAHAHAHA!!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Patty Rocket lands in a large green open field. Nick and the gang step out of the rocket to get a glimpse of the area.)

Nick: Here we are guys.

Squidward: This place looks peaceful.

Spongebob: It reminds me of Jellyfish Fields back in Bikini Bottom!

Patrick: Me too!

Chao: Chao Chao!

Spongebob: Hey! I think I see someone! HEY!

(Spongebob runs to the person.)

Patrick: Wait up Spongebob!

Chao: Chao Chao!

(As Spongebob and Patrick run, they meet a person who looks sort of like a ghost wearing a police uniform.)

Chief Bookem: Huh? Who's there?!

Spongebob: Hello there. Can you tell us where we are?

Chief Bookem: Um, sure. You're in Cappytown, home of the cappies.

Patrick: Cappies? Are they like a marshmallow?

Chief Bookem: What?

Squidward: Never mind them. Look, we've been going to a bunch of different worlds fighting these heartless and. . .

Chief Bookem: HEARTLESS?! AUGH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!

(Chief Bookem runs away from Squidward.)

Spongebob: Hey, we're not the heartless!

(Nick walks up to Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.)

Nick: Guys, what happened?

Patrick: LOOK! A PINK MARSHMALLOW!

(Patrick points to a pink round ball lying on the ground.)

Nick: Kirby? Is that you?

Spongebob: Kirby? Oh, boy! We found him!

Squidward: Uh, guys. Something seems different about him.

Nick: You're right. It's like he's. . .

(Indeed, something was wrong. As they look at Kirbys body they realize. . .)

Chao: CHAO!!

Patrick: OH NO! WE'RE TOO LATE! THE HEARTLESS JUST GOT HIS HEART!

Spongebob: Oh, why didn't we get here sooner?!

(Spongebob and Patrick cry like little babies. Just then, a shadow figure appears.)

Nick: No time for drama you guys. Look!

Spongebob: IT'S THE HEARTLESS!!

Patrick: I'll crush you!

Squidward: Whatever.

Shadow Figure: Halt! If you attack me, I won't be able to give you the information you need to save him.

Nick: Wait. That's not a heartless.

Shadow Figure: Get Kirby to safety. The heartless will be here soon.

Patrick: What heartless??

(A squad of heartless pop out from the ground.)

Spongebob: Oh, no! It's them again!

Nick: Squidward, you get Kirby to safety! We'll handle the Heartless.

Squidward: Why me?!

Nick: Just do it!

Spongebob: Alright you bunch of dark creeps! Let's get it on!

(Squidward and the Shadow figure get Kirby to the safest place as possible. Chao follows them as well.)

Nick: Take this you heartless freaks!

(Nick whacks a whole bunch of heartless with his sword, as well as fires a few light orbs at more powerful ones.)

Spongebob: HI-YA!

(Spongebob uses a wind attack to create a swirling tornado that sucks up as many heartless as it can.)

Patrick: I AM PINK! HEAR ME ROAR!

(Patrick slashes multiple heartless with the blades on his shield.)

Nick: Is that all?

??: Hahahahahaha! Not quite!

(But during the battle, another foe appeared. It was a fat penguin wearing a kings outfit and wielding a huge hammer. Alongside him is his sidekick. A purple snail with arms.)

Spongebob: Who is that?

Patrick: Is he a heartless?

Escargoon: Hey! Shut up and surrender to the great King Dedede!

Nick: Like that's gonna happen!

Dedede: Ya'll are in for it now.

(Dedede pulls out a bomb.)

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick! Look out!

Patrick: Who?

(Dedede throws the bomb but nothing happens.)

Spongebob: Hahahahahahaha! Is that it?

Escargoon: Wait for it.

(The bomb explodes, and a purple cloud of gas covers Spongebob, Patrick, and Nick. They start acting strange.)

Spongebob: (cough cough) What kind of bomb is this?!

Dedede: Hahahahahaha! When exposed to that cloud of gas, you'll be instantly poisoned.

Escargoon: As of right now, you'll be feeling the energy being sucked right out of you.

Patrick: Spongebob! I'm. . .feeling. . . . .weak.

(Patrick falls with a thud.)

Spongebob: Patrick! We're doomed! DOOMED!

Nick: Spongebob! Use you're cure spell quick!

Spongebob: Huh? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!

(Spongebob raises his staff in the air and everyone is cured.)

Nick: Nice try Dedede! Say hello to defeat!

Spongebob: Nick, wait!

(Nick runs up to Dedede and Escargoon ready to slice at them with his sword, but Dedede pulled out his giant hammer and whacked him back to the group.)

Dedede: No you don't! Don't think I'm not prepared! So, you guys got any other plans?

Nick: Just this one.

Spongebob: We're way ahead of you Nick.

(Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick run away to where Squidward and the Shadow Figure went with Kirby.)

Escargoon: That was easy. They don't stand a chance your highness.

Dedede: Maybe. But if they stay for long, they could ruin everything. I guess my beast will have to destroy them as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a small cave, Squidward, Chao, and the Shadow Figure catch their breath.)

Squidward: That was close.

Chao: Chao.

??: Hey!

(The Shadow Figure walks up to Squidward with two other people.)

Squidward: Who are you?

Tiff: I'm Tifff.

Tuff: And I'm Tuff.

Meta Knight: And I am Meta Knight.

Squidward: Catchy name. So what's with this pink. . . . .thing?

Meta Knight: Kirbys heart has been stolen by one of those heartless.

Squidward: Heartless?!

Meta Knight: I fought my best to protect Kirby from the heartless, but then this huge heartless came. This beast was the biggest of them all. I tried to prevent it from taking Kirby's heart away, but I failed, and he stole Kirby's heart.

Tiff: Unless we can find someone else to defeat him, Kirby will be like this forever.

Squidward: We already got one for ya. His name is Nick. He has a powerful weapon called the ultimasword.

Meta Knight: Hmph. Fair enough.

Tuff: What's he like?

(Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick enter the scene.)

Squidward: There they are.

Spongebob: Phew! That was a close one.

Patrick: Then why do I still feel weak?

Nick: Oh, no! We're still poisoned from that gas cloud!

Spongebob: AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!

Nick: Spongebob, don't just stand there! Use you're cure spell!

Spongebob: FISH PASTE!! I forgot it!

Nick: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SPELLS THAT YOU HAVE?!

Patrick: Now we're gonna get polluted!

Spongebob: Could things get any wor. . .

(Spongebob looks at Meta Knight.)

Spongebob: AAAAH!! MONSTER!!

Nick: Hold it you guys. I think he's one of us.

Meta Knight: You're the ultimasword wielder, right? I can help you out.

Nick: You can?

Meta Knight: Hand me your ultimasword.

Nick: Uh. . .OK.

Spongebob: I don't trust that guy. He's creepy!

Patrick: He's gonna destroy it!

Tiff: Don't worry. You can trust Meta Knight. He's our friend.

(Meta Knight takes the ultimasword, and gets a good look at it. He then gives it back to Nick.)

Nick: What's going on now?

Meta Knight: Nick. You're not the only one with the power of magic.

Nick: What do you mean.

Meta Knight: Whenever a time like this comes, your sword can have the power to heal as well.

Spongebob: But how? I thought I'm the only one who knew magic like that.

Squidward: You didn't even remember your own spell.

Spongebob: I'm sorry. It's just that I was under a lot of pressure. I think I remember now.

Nick: Hold on Spongebob. I wanna try this time.

(Nick raises his ultimasword in the air and concentrates all of his power. The sword started to glow green as a cloud of green gas surrounded Nick, Spongebob, and Patrick.)

Nick: I did it!

Spongebob: Alright Nick!

Patrick: Yay!

Tiff: Maybe you can save Kirby.

Tuff: Yeah. You seem pretty strong.

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and I are going to find it for you. You can count on us!

Meta Knight: We wish you, good luck.

Tuff: Bye.

* * *

(As everyone tries to find the giant heartless, they come across an even larger cave than the one they were in.)

Patrick: Maybe he's in here.

Squidward: Oh, really? What was your first clue?

(They walk into the cave hoping Kirbys heart is in there.)

Spongebob: HEARTLESS! WHERE ARE YOU?

Nick: I think I see the beast over there!

(As they approach, they see a huge purple beast with massive tusks and a horn on its head. He was humoungous. Luckily, He is asleep.)

Patrick: Naptime? I'll go with that!

(Patrick fell down and went to sleep.)

Nick: That's a Behemoth. A really big heartless. And look. There's the heart.

(Nick points to Kirbys heart which is contained in a glass box right next to the sleeping heartless.)

Spongebob: I'll get it.

Nick: Careful. We don't want to wake him up. If he does, we'll have to fight him.

Squidward: I don't want to fight that thing.

Spongebob: Not gonna happen!

(Spongebob carefully uses a levitation spell and the heart floats to the group. As quiet as they can be, they take the heart.)

Spongebob: Alrighty. Let's get back to Meta Knight.

Nick: Well that was a little easy. Let's go Patrick.

(Patrick is still sleeping.)

Spongebob: Hey Patrick, wake up.

Nick: Wake up.

Spongebob: C'mon buddy, wake up.

Chao: Chao.

Squidward: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

(The Behemoth woke up, as well as Patrick.)

Patrick: I'M ALREADY AWAKE!! Huh?

(Patrick looks at the Behemoth. When he sees them, he roars really loud!)

Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Nick: (groan) Thanks Squidward. You were lots of help.

Spongebob: RUN!!

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward run away from the Behemoth with Kirby's heart safe in Nick's hands. The giant heartless seemed intent on catching them. Soon, they return to where Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff is.)

Nick: We got the heart.

Tiff: Yay!

Meta Knight: But did you defeat the beast?

Spongebob: Defeat the Behemoth? BARNACLES! YOU DIDN'T TELL US TO THAT!

Squidward: Better give Kirby his life back quick.

(Nick gives the heart back to Kirby. Kirby opens his eyes and gets up off the ground.)

Tuff: Kirby's alive!

Tiff: Yay, Kirby! Thanks Nick! You're the best!

Spongebob: Hello Kirby! You're safe and sound! It's great to see you again!

Meta Knight: We're not safe yet. The Behemoth is still at large. We have to destroy it to save all of Cappytown

Spongebob: We'll sit this one out.

Nick: Alright. Let's go Kirby!

Patrick: Wait! I wanna play!

Spongebob: But Patrick, you'll get mauled!

Patrick: I wanna play! I wanna play!

Nick: OK Patrick. You can come with us.

Patrick: YAY!

(Nick, Patrick, and Kirby leave the cave and face the Behemoth.)

Nick: Ready guys? Come on, let's do it!

(Patrick jumps up and smashes the ultimashield on the Behemoths foot. It has no effect.)

Patrick: AHH!!

(Patrick runs away from the monster, and so does Kirby.)

Nick: Do I have to do everything by myself?!

(The Behemoth jumps in front of Nick but Nick jumps and whacks Behemoth with his sword.)

Patrick: Hey! Don't hurt him! Heartless are people too!

Nick: What are you talking about! He tried to kill us!

Patrick: He did? Oh, yeah.

(The Behemoth sees Patrick and charges toward him.)

Patrick: Help! He's making me run again! AAAAAAHHH!

(Patrick throws his shield at the Behemoth while running, but it has no effect. Kirby then jumps up and inhales Patrick's shield.)

Patrick: Oh great! Now he betrayed us so he can join the beast!

Nick: No Patrick. He's copying your shield's ability!

(Kirby now holds Patricks shield in his hands.)

Nick: Now he's Ultimashield Kirby!

(Kirby jumps up and flies around with the shield. He then divebombs on top of the Behemoths horn like and asteroid.)

Spongebob: Wow Patrick! I can't believe you've never used that attack.

Patrick: My what?

Nick: Now it's my turn!

(Nick charges up the ultimasword and uses his fireworks attack on the horn. It breaks into pieces and the Behemoth explodes into nothingness.)

Nick: We did it!

(Patrick was in a feeble position with his eyes closed.)

Patrick: Is that scary nightmare gone?

(Patrick opens his eyes.)

Patrick: Oh yay! I can't believe it! My nightmare is gone! Now I don't have to sleep about it!

* * *

(Meanwhile, on a huge hill, watching the whole thing were King Dedede and Escargoon. They don't look to happy.)

Dedede: GAH! This isn't possible! How could a mere boy stop my monster?

Escargoon: Didn't count on him coming around, didn't you.

Dedede: Oh, shut up! If I knew that boy was this powerful, I would've sent ten more Behemoths after him!

Escargoon: I'm imagining how that will turn out.

Dedede: Why you!

(Dedede chases Escargoon around the field trying to smash him with his hammer.)

* * *

(All the citizens of Cappytown bid farewell to Nick and his friends as they enter the Patty Rocket.)

Tiff: Thanks a lot for your help guys! You were all great!

Nick: Thanks.

Meta Knight: I wish there was more we could do.

Spongebob: Thanks, but we're good.

Tuff: Bye guys!

Tiff: Good-bye!

Meta Knight: Farewell.

(The Patty Rocket blasts off into space.)

* * *

(As they blast off, Frankly contacts them on the Messenger SP.)

Frankly: Everyone!

Patrick: Hey. It's Frankly!

Frankly: Nick! I have information regarding your friends on Destiny Island!

Nick: Sadie and Kristy are trapped in the Dark Crystal?

Frankly: How did you know?

Nick: Well, this glowing white ball told me and. . . .nevermind. How did you find out?

Frankly: These little flying girls came and told me the whole story. What were their names again? Uh. . . .the Powerpuff Girls. Anyways, I've just recently found out that there is another girl in the Dark Crystal with Sadie and Kristy. Her name is in my research papers. You might want to check it out.

(Frankly turns off the Messebger SP.

Squidward: Who was that other girl Frankly was talking about?

(Spongebob reads Frankly's papers.)

Spongebob: I think her name is Kairi. Sounds like a cute name!

Squidward: Hold up! Sora has a girlfriend too? I think Nick and Sora are the same person or something.

(Spongebob looks at Nick.)

Spongebob: Hey, Nick? What's troubling you?

Nick: Well, I was thinking about Sora. He's pretty heroic and all, but I hope he isn't gonna get captured by Plankton. He is after us you know.

Spongebob: I SURE HOPE NOT! If he does, he could. . . .

(The ship suddenly crashed before Spongebob could say another word.)

Squidward: What the heck was that?!

Nick: We must've crashed into something!

(Nick was right. They crashed into an alien spaceship. The pilot of the ship is an green octopus-like alien with his brain surrounded in a glass case above his head. His name is Mark Chang.)

Mark: PUNY HUMANS! Wassup? YOU HAVE CRASHED MY SPACESHIP! For that, you will be destroyed!

(Mark looks at Nick.)

Mark: Whoa! My father is right! You wouldn't happen to be the ultimasword wielder!

Nick: Wait, how'd you know?

Mark: Duh! I'm looking for the one who holds the ultimasword because I need your help.

Spongebob: What is it?

Mark: MY FATHER'S HEART IS CAPTURED BY THE MOST EVIL, MOST VILE, MOST DANGEROUS CULPRIT! THE DARKNESS!

Nick: You mean the heartless?

Mark: Whatever bro! I'm not good at their evil names!

(The Messenger SP turns on and shows Frankly again.)

Frankly: Nick! Shocking news!

Mark: What is this contrapulated device?

Frankly: May I speak to Nick please?

Mark: Whatever! I'll give it to him, hold on!

(Nick answers the Messenger SP.)

Nick: What is it Frankly?

Frankly: The heartless have taken over Hyrule! It's not that far from where you are at right now. You must go there and save that world quick!

Nick: We're on it. Sorry Mark, but we gotta get to Hyrule first.

Mark: WHAT?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY UNCOOL!! Skipping my request is like so wrong! If you do not accept my request, THEN I'LL BLOW YOUR PLANET INTO BITS!

Nick: OK! OK! Just don't destroy Earth!

Mark: Whatever! I never get to blow up anything. PLEASE SAVE MY FATHER!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Squidward: Anything? I could use a nice foot massage.

Nick: Squidward!

Spongebob: Why doesn't he join us for a while. Maybe he can help us in Hyrule.

Nick: Alright. He'll come. OK Mark. You can join our team until we can save your fathers heart.

Mark: RADICAL!! I ACCEPT!!

Spongebob: I don't mean to act cautious here, but you're not gonna eat our brains, are you?

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Dark Crystal. . .)

Sadie: Who locked you in here, and why?

??: I'd rather not talk about it. We both got sucked in the darkness.

Kristy: Wait a minute. I regonize that voice. You must be. . .

??: Yes. It's true. I'm Kairi.

Kristy: From the Kingdom Hearts games, right?

Sadie: I really need to start playing video games more often.

* * *

I hope you like the next chapter guys! It's gonna have a lot of Mark Chang humor. Stay tuned.


	20. The TriForce Threat

I'll bet you're probably wondering why this next chapter is up so early. Well, I'm gonna be working on something for school soon. MY CULMINATING PROJECT!! It's this project that you need to do in order to graduate from high school. And the most annoying part is, I'm gonna be working on it THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR!! So yeah. Now you see why I got this chapter up so quickly. I want to finish this arc of the story immediately before I work my butt off on this school thing. So expect a huge amount of updates as you read the remaining chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Bucketron. . . .)

Marlon: ROAR!!

Plankton: Can it, Mar! You're stuck in my power! YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS ONE! HAHAHAHA!

Karen: Plankton.

Plankton: What is it my computer wife?

Karen: Nick and his crew are heading to Hyrule. Should we follow him?

Plankton: And let Marlon attack him while I never get the chance to beat Spongebob? No way! Change of plans Karen. It seems that Nick has some friends on Destiny Islands. Isn't that what we've wanted?

Karen: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ISN'T?! YOU MADE THIS PLAN TO LURE NICK!

Plankton: Yes! That's right! Once we go there, I'll turn Nicks friends and all the local islanders into MY SLAVES!!

Karen: Wait a minute! Sora's tough friend is gaurding there! How can we stop him?

Plankton: Remember the last time at the Krusty Krab 2?

Karen: The mind controlling bucket helmets?

Plankton: Exactly! When the locals of Destiny Island wear the mind controlling buckets, I WILL MAKE THEM DO AS I COMMAND!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL PLANKTON!! ALL HAIL PLANKTON!! ALL HAIL PLANKTON!!

Karen: Hoo boy.

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Chao, and Mark got off the Patty Rocket as they walk around the field of Hyrule. Nick spots a castle in the distance.)

Nick: Look! That must be the castle.

Mark: My castle is much bigger than that dumb concrete fortress.

Chao: Chao!

Spongebob: You're right Chao! I think I hear someone too!

Patrick: Oh no! I forgot to go to the bathroom!

(Patrick runs back to the rocket while Nick and the others head to the castle. After going up a few floors, Nick hears the sound of someone fighting, and monsters screeching.)

Squidward: Uh, that sounds dangerous.

Nick: Whoever that is, we have to help.

(Nick runs into different rooms in the castle. As they kept searching, they see dozens of heartless fighting a young boy wearing a green tunic and ahat wielding a large sword.)

Nick: Link! He's fighting the heartless.

(The heartless hide in the ground and sneak up behind Link. Before he has time to react, the heartless pounce out of the ground and knock Link hard on the floor.)

Link: AAAAAAAHHHH!!

Nick: Hang on!

(Nick and his friends use all of their weapons in their disposal to fend off the heartless and protect Link. But they failed to realize what the heartless were really after. Link recovers from the attack and sees the heartless running off with a girl in a white and purple dress with long burnette hair. Spongebob also notices this.)

Spongebob: Oh, no! She's in trouble!

(Link heads outside the room and into the entrance of the castle to rescue Zelda.)

Nick: Come on Spongebob, we gotta help him out!

Spongebob: Right!

(Nick, Spongebob, and Squidward head in the castle. Mark follows as well, but various monsters such as Octoroks and Redeads appear in the way.)

Spongebob: AAAAAAHHH!! ZOMBIES!!

Mark: WHOA! SO NOT COOL!

Nick: They're working for the heartless as well. Come on, lets get. . .

(Nick gets hit by the Octoroks rock spitting attack.)

Nick: OW!!

(The Redeads grab Squidward and Spongebob.)

Squidward: HATING THIS!

Spongebob: OH NEPTUNE!! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!! Oh, I hate horror movies!

(But as they await their demise, a mysterious figure destroys the Octoroks and Redeads.)

??: Now it's your chance to escape.

Squidward: But who are you?

??: JUST GO! I'll hold them off!

Squidward: Alright already! Don't get so snippy about it.

(Nick, Spongebob, Squidward, and Mark head to Link who is outside in the courtyard. As they come outside, they find Link along with the heartless.)

Link: HAAAAH!!

(Link used a spin attack, but the heartless are way too agile and avoid the attack.)

Nick: Link!

Link: Eh?

Nick: We're coming to help you!

(The heartless see Nick coming to Links aid and pounce.)

Nick: HEY HEARTLESS?? YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!

(Nicks ultimasword starts glowing and fires small orbs at the approaching heartless. After they were all wasted, he uses his newly learned cure spell to help Link back up.)

Spongebob: Are you OK Link?

Link: I'm fine, but those monsters got away with Zelda. Who are they?

Spongebob: No time to explain. Wow. The heartless almost mauled you back there. Luckily Nick was able to use his ultimasword to save you.

Link: The ultimasword? Wait. You're from the Society? I've heard about you.

Squidward: Who hasn't?

Link: Maybe you can help me save Zelda from them.

Spongebob: Who would kidnap a princess?

Link: The King of Evil, Ganondorf. He plans to destroy Hyrule.

Spongebob: Ganondorf? He's gonna do that?

Mark: Well duh. That is what he is like saying.

(More heartless appear out of nowhere.)

Mark: AUGH! WHERE ARE THOSE HEARTLESS LIKE COMING FROM?!

Nick: We better get back to the Patty Rocket! There are so many heartless here, there is a good chance this world will be overrun.)

Link: In that case, we have to find Ganondorf and stop him fast.

(Nick, Spongebob, Mark, Squidward, and Link head outside the castle where they meet Patrick by the Patty Rocket.)

Link: Ganondorf lives in the Dark World. If we go there, we can take him by surprise and stop him.

Mark: DUDE!! NO WAY I'M NOT GOING THERE! There could be one thing that Yugopatamians hate!

(Mark sees Patrick eating a chocolate bar.)

Patrick: Mmmm!!

Mark: AHHHHHHH!! CHOCOLATE!! THAT STUFF WILL KILL ME!

Nick: OK, concentrate. We need to get to the Dark World.

Mark: Guys! I like analyzed Gunondork's dark world.

Link: It's Ganondorf.

Mark: Whatever dude. That place is like totally guarded by hoards of heartless.

Spongebob: Then we got no time to lose. We gotta get to the Dark World somehow.

Nick: We'll take the Patty Rocket.

Chao: Chao?

Nick: Gary, take us to the Dark World.

Gary: Meow!

(Everyone boards the Patty Rocket and heads to dark world. At hyper-speed they enter the world and get off the Patty Rocket. Mark screams when they enter.)

Mark: AAAAHH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAY TOO DARKY!!

Squidward: Will you just shut up?

Mark: How can I? There are like heartless everywhere!

Nick: Wait a minute, say that again!

Mark: I said, the heartless ARE everywhere!

(Everyone looks up in the sky and see it overflowing with heartless.)

Spongebob: Uh-oh. He's right!

Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Nick: This may be more difficult than I thought.

Link: What do you mean?

Nick: When we're in a world that is this close to the darkness, the heartless become more powerful by the minute.

Squidward: Eeesh! If the heartless are that strong, imagine how tough this Ganondorf guy could be.

Link: This is bad. Are chances for victory may be slim, but we have no choice.

Hades: You got that right!

(The gang looks in front of them to see four Organization villains standing in their way. It's Dr. Draken, Shego, Hades, and Hamsterviel.)

Nick: Hey! What are you doing in the Dark World?

Hamsterviel: What do you think? Stopping you from stopping Ganondorf!

Mark: Dudes! Like get out of our way before I blast you all to bi. . .

(Mark looks at Dr. Drakens ponytail.)

Mark: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH! A PONYTAIL! IT'S SO GIRLY AND NICE!!

(Mark cowers behind Nick. All of the villains laugh at them.)

Hades: Hahahahaha! Oh, man! Where did you get this guy?!

Nick: Hey, shut up!

Dr. Draken: Shego! Blast them!

(Shego jumps and fires glowing energy from her hands. Everyone dodges the shots while Mark cowers in fear.)

Mark: AAAUUUGGGHHHH!! LIKE, GET AWAY FROM ME!

Nick: I thought you Yugopotamians loved mean and bad.

Mark: NOT WHEN IT'S AGAINST ME DUDE!

(Shego fired another energy blast, but Links shield guarded it retaliates back at her.)

Shego: GAH! I just knew that was going to happen.

Dr. Draken: SHEGO! What are you doing?! Get back up and fight!

Hades: Relax. I'll handle this.

(Hades prepares a huge fireball and throws them both at our heroes.)

Mark: AAUUGGHH!! STILL WAY UNCOOL!

(But then, Link somehow deflected the attack. As they flames died down, Link holds the triforce in his hands.)

Hades: What the! What the heck is this? Some kind of shape?

Hamsterviel: AUGH! Lookout!

(Link charges at the villains and performs his most powerful attack, the Triforce Slash on all four of them.)

Hamsterviel: OW! How dare you! When the Organization wins, you will all be the first to perish!

Spongebob: You better get out of our way Hamsterwiel.

Hamsterviel: HAMSTERVIEL!!

Dr. Draken: Let's just get out of here! This place is creepy!

Hades: Really? I kinda like it.

(All of the villains escape through a portal. Then everyone continues to Ganondorfs castle.)

Nick: (pant pant) Man that was close. Huh?

(Nick sees a piece of paper on the ground.)

Nick: What's that?

Squidward: Some kind of note.

Spongebob: Oh boy! Let me read it!

(Spongebob reads the note. It says "You'll need the help of Sora's friend first.")

Spongebob: Hey! Nobody signed it.

(Nick looks at the note.)

Nick: This note is ripped in half! We need to get the other half to complete it.

Patrick: Oh boy! A 2 piece puzzle!

Mark: This must've been from a stranger! A call from the sky, which I don't care!

(As they continue on, some Anti-fairies appear above them. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were leading them.)

Anti-Cosmo: TALEY HO!

Mark: AAAAAAAHH!!

Chao: CHAOO!!

Nick: Chao is right. We've got to do something.

Spongebob: Hey Anti-fairies. how about this?!

(Spongebob uses a fire tornado attack, Patrick throws his shield like a boomerang, Squidward fires lightning from his mace, Link throws bombs in the air, and Nick uses his fireworks attack to bring down many Anti-fairies. Mark was once again cowering in fear.)

Squidward: We better keep going!

(Then, a scream was heard in the next room.)

Link: I hear Zelda's scream! She's in danger! Let's go!

Nick: That includes you too Mark! You can't keep cowering in every fight!

Mark: I'm trying the best I can!

(Nick and his friends move some more. When they're about to enter the final room, another half of the note appears.)

Nick: Another half of note? Should we read it or not?

Link: No time, we have to stop Ganondorf before. . .

(More Anti-fairies appear.)

Squidward: These guys again? They won't quit!

Mark: DARKNESS!! You shall fear the Yugopatamian ray gun that I equip for my defense!

(Mark charges up the energy and fires. The Anti-fairies retreat and everyone moves forward.)

Nick: Alright Mark!

Mark: No problem bra. I'm no longer scared of anythi. . . .AUGH!

(Mark sees Ganondorf standing right before them and faints.)

Spongebob: FLAPPIN FLOSSOMS!!

Ganondorf: Hahahahaha! So, the little boy has allies. It's a shame you made it this far. You'll never get Zelda back when I have him.

(Ganondorf points to the ghost hunter, Skulker who has Princess Zelda trapped in a cage preventing her from escaping.)

Zelda: Link! Help!

Link: Zelda!

Patrick: Ice cream!

Mark: NO CHOCOLATE PLEASE! FOR US YUGOPA. . .

Squidward: Will you just stop shouting? You're making our ears bleed!

Mark: Sorry big-nosed dude. I just couldn't help myself!

Nick: Ganondorf, release Zelda NOW!

Ganondorf: Muhahaha! You can't save her, you're just a kid! And I will destroy you.

Nick: Would a kid do this?

(Nick charges his ultimasword for an attack.)

Nick: Take that!

(Nick fires a light beam at Ganondorf, but the blast has no effect on him.)

Ganondorf: Pathetic. Your attacks are just useless.

Nick: Darn darkness. It's too powerful.

Spongebob: It would be the best if we read the other half of the note.

Nick: Link, get Zelda away from Skulker. I'll take care of Ganondorf.

(Nick keeps attacking Ganondorf many times, but he isn't even fazed.)

Ganondorf: Give it up runt, you're useless!

(Link attacks Skulker with his sword, and Skulker attacks Link with his missiles. Then Link attacks, then Skulker, then Link, until finally, a massive blow from the master sword smashed Skulker's armor. A little tiny green man walks out of the armor.)

Skulker: This is terrible! I am the Skulker! I am the greatest hunter in all the ghost world!

Spongebob: (sigh) Where's Danny's Fenton Thermos when you need it?

(Link breaks Zelda out of the cage.)

Zelda: Link! You did it!

Link: Zelda, we got to like get out of here! Nick will take it from here!

(Mark walks up to them.)

Zelda: Um, what's with the green monster with the tentacles.

Mark: Greetings fair princess. I am Mark Chang of Yugopotamia! And I. . .

(Nick crashes into Mark after being hit by Ganondorfs attack.)

Nick: You guys should get out of here. We'll take care of Ganon-dork.

Zelda: Alright. C'mon Link. Oh, and Nick?

Nick: Huh?

Zelda: Thanks.

Nick: You're welcome.

Mark: OK! Now go! Before you are destroyed!

Link: I hope we see each other again.

Mark: Um. . . . .Yeah, I guess.

(Link and Zelda evacuate the dark castle.)

Mark: Phew. At least they get their happy ending. Blech! Happy endings make me upchuck man.

(Nick continues to fight Ganondorf, but his attacks are still null.)

Mark: Stop being invincible dude, for YOU ARE CHEATING!

Ganondorf: CHEATING? I never cheat. I defeat my enemies for victory!

Mark: Whatever bra. You're still cheating.

Nick: (pant pant) There is no way to beat him.

Spongebob: I got it!

(Spngebob puts the note pieces together.)

Spongebob: Now it says "You'll need the help of Sora's friend first. Signed-Riku."

Squidward: Riku?! I don't know him!

Patrick: Is it a typo?

Spongebob: No, that's his name! (gasp) That figure! Back when we were fighting those monsters! Could it be?

(Nick gets tired of attacking Ganondorf and not doing a thing to him.)

Ganondorf: Muhahaha! You may be the ultimasword wielder, but not tough enough.

Nick: I'm. . . .not. . .giving up!

Mark: DUDE! Stop already! He's making you lose your power!

??: I'll take it from here.

(The same mysterious figure that saved Nick from the Octoroks and the Redeads appears from behind Ganondorf.)

Nick: Riku? You're that guy from Hyrule castle!

Chao: CHAO!

Ganondorf: Who dares defy me?!

??: It is I. I'm Riku.

Spongebob: That's him?! Ooh! And that snow white hair is pretty good on him. Hahahahahahahaha!

Ganondorf: Perish you runt!

(Ganondorf smashes his fist on the ground, but Riku dodges.)

Ganondorf: WHAT?

Riku: Too slow.

(Riku lunges toward Ganondorf and slashes his body with his sword.)

Spongebob: Hooray!

Patrick: He's saving Nick's life!

Mark: Radical!

Ganondorf: UGH! Impossible! You're just a mere runt!

(Ganondorf gets attacked again.)

Ganondorf: ARGH! You'll pay for this!!

(Ganondorf faints. He is defeated. Riku looked at Nick.)

Riku: You OK?

Nick: Yeah. A little hurt though.

(Spongebob runs up and hugs him.)

Spongebob: OH NICK!! Oh I'm glad you're alright! I thought you'd be toast!

Patrick: Riku!

Riku: Huh?

Patrick: Will you sign my autograph?

Spongebob: Now, now Patrick, let's leave him alone. We're on the quest for saving the universe.

Riku: Nick, you must be the ultimasword wielder that the professor told me about.

Squidward: You know Frankly?

Riku: Yes. Nick, you're beginning to become much stronger. But the place known as Destiny Island is in danger.

Mark: What is Destiny Island may you ask?

Chao: Chao chao chao chao chao chao!

Riku: Yeah. What he said. King Mickey has recorded the evidence of the villain who has conquered Destiny Island. Come, we must get to your rocket.

Spongebob: OK.

(Everyone enters the Patty Rocket. They meet Mickey there as well.)

Riku: You got the tape?

Mickey: I got it. Now, what you may see is not good.

(Mickey puts the video in the VCR.)

Gary: Meow.

Patrick: Do any of you guys have popcorn?

Riku: No.

(The video plays. And shows the island now with a large palace and a bunch of people with buckets on their heads.)

Nick: No. It can't be!

Spongebob: PLANKTON?!

(In the video, Destiny Islands is now Planktopolis 2, (since the origional Planktopolis failed) the empire created by Plankton.)

Slaves: All Hail Plankton...

Plankton: NO RESTING! KEEP WORKING YOU SLAVES!!

(Plankton cracks a whip.)

Plankton: WORK YOU PATHETIC BUCKETHEADS!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Karen, this is the best plan EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Karen: Until it lasts.

(The video pauses.)

Mark: Whoa. THAT. . .WAS. . .THE BEST. . .MOVIE. . .I'VE EVER SEEN!

Riku: He turned everyone on the island into slaves. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, even your friends Nick.

Spongebob: How horrible!!

Nick: Plankton must be stopped. We better contact go to Destiny Island immediately.

Mark: NOT UNTIL YOU RESCUE MY FATHER'S HEART! We had an agreement.

Riku: Mark, this is serious. Sora may get in danger if he enters Destiny Island with Plankton along.

Mark: I just want my FATHER'S HEART! Either you help me, or else!

Patrick: Or else what?

Mark: I WILL DESTROY YOUR PUNY PLANET WITH THE FORCES OF YUGOPATAMIA!

Riku: This is not the good time!

Mark: IT IS NEVER A GOOD TIME!!

(Mark starts crying.)

Mark: Oh, I wish the chocolate eating warrior is here!

Squidward: Chocolate eating warrior?

Mark: Timmy is the chocolate eating warrior! Please get Timmy Turner already! He can save my father's heart!

Squidward: Wait! You mean we have to pick Timmy up from Dimsdale?

Mark: Duh!

Nick: I don't know. That's pretty far away.

(Suddenly, the Messenger SP is turned on automaticly.)

Spongebob: Professor is on! What is it Professor?

Frankly: Guys. About the king of Yugopatamia's heart, I have found the location of his heart. The queen of Yugopatamia has already called up someone to retrive it, but she may need your help.

Spongebob: We're is the heart?

Frankly: Planet Zebes.

Nick: What should we do?! Should I go to Destiny Island and stop Plankton there? Or should I head straight to Zebes to rescue that heart?

Mickey: It's your choice Nick. We know life is full of difficult choices.

(Nick thought for a moment.)

Nick: Planet Zebes, here we come.

Mark: EXCELLENT!! WOOHOO! HANG ON FATHER! WE'LL SAVE YOU!!

Riku: And you're not alone. We'll come along as well.

Nick: Thanks you guys. Gary, to Zebes.

Gary: Meow.

* * *

The next chapter will be up very shortly. Hang tight.


	21. Nick vs the Space Pirates

Wow I'm tired. I hope I'm not late for school tommorrow. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Destiny Islands. . .)

Plankton: Ahem!

(Uh, I mean. . .Planktopolis 2, Plankton was walking across the beach with Karen.)

Plankton: Oh, yeah! This is the life! Everything is going my way for once. Maybe when I destroy Nick and his friends, Maleficent will make me the leader of the Organization.

Karen: Uh-huh. Yeah. In your dreams.

(Then, Plankton trips over a large object.)

Plankton: Oof! Who dares trip Plankton?!

(Plankton sees a large purple rock in front of him.)

Plankton: What's this?

(Plankton rubs sand off the rock to find that it's the shadow crystal that Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi are trapped in.)

Kairi: Oh no. I hear evil from the outside.

Sadie: What? You mean?

Kairi: Yes. Destiny Islands is now taken over.

(And back with Plankton and Karen. . .)

Plankton: Wow! That's a huge crystal!

Karen: Plankton! Don't you know what that is?! That's the crystal I said that Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi were trapped in! The one you lost!

Plankton: Really?! Wow. This day just get's better and better!

(Plankton looks carefully inside the crystal. He sees three girls inside. And the girls see Plankton.)

Kairi: AUGH! Who are you?!

Plankton: I am your ruler now! I trust that you are friends of Nick?

Sadie: Who wants to know?!

Plankton: This is perfect! Karen, operation: invasion is accomplished! Now neither Nick OR Sora will defeat me! And as an added bonus, I have their girlfriends hostage! Nothing can stop me now!

Sadie: HEY! I'm his sister, not his girlfriend!

Kairi: Sora can't defeat him?

Plankton: And I'll have the secret formula from that dumb Mr. Krabs!

Karen: About Nick OR Sora never defeating you? THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY!!

Plankton: WHAT?! ALONG WITH SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, AND SQUIDWARD?! NO! I'm not gonna let that happen. I already got the heartless as my minions!

Kairi: The heartless were behind all this?

Plankton: Well duh! When they come here, I'll destroy them on the spot! Then I'll destroy his friends and family, then the Society! AS FOR YOU SLAVES. . .KEEP WORKING!! I wanna look handsome to my next statue.

Kristy: Oh no. I hope Nick and Sora are alright.

Kairi: I feel the same way.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Patty Rocket. . .)

Spongebob: Gary? Maybe we should stop for directions.

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: I know you know what you're doing, but we. . .

(The radar beeps.)

Spongebob: Nevermind.

Riku: Spongebob. Something tells me that your snail is a professional pilot.

Spongebob: Hahahahahaha! He's my pet snail you know.

Nick: Everyone get ready to. . . .

(The ship shook violently. As they looked outside the window, they saw a huge purple dragon destroying the Patty Rockets engines.)

Nick: CRASH!!

Squidward: OH NO!! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!!

Mickey: Hang on everyone!

Patrick: I WANT MY MOMMY!

(Patrick starts crying.)

Chao: CHAO!!

Gary: MEOW!

Mark: BOGUS!!

Spongebob: AAAAAAAAHH!! THIS IS THE END!! GOODBYE PATRICK!

Patrick: GOODBYE SPONGEBOB!!

(Spongebob and Patrick sob at the same time. The Patty Rocket spirals out of control as it plummets down Zebes. With a loud bang, the Patty Rocket has crashed and is totally destroyed. Miraculously, everyone onboard the ship survived. The Messenger SP is automatically turns on.)

Frankly: What happened!? Are you guys alright?

Riku: Yeah, barely. We got hit by that dragon like creature.

Mark: OH NO!! THE PATTY ROCKET IS LIKE TOTALLY DESTROYED! NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE!!

Nick: Aw man! How are we gonna get back to Destiny Island now?

Spongebob: I don't know how to fix it! Patrick, do you know how to fix it!

Patrick: Sure.

Spongebob: OK!

(Patrick takes out a broken donut and some glue. He squirts the glues all over the broken pieces and pieces it together.)

Patrick: Fixed!

(Patrick eats the donut.)

Squidward: NO! HE MEANS FIX THE ROCKET!!

Patrick: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!! I can't.

Mickey: Nevermind about that you guys. Look!

(Mickey points to a huge swarm of bizzare jellyish like aliens floating to them.)

Spongebob: No offense, but those are the ugliest looking jellyfish I've ever seen.

Nick: I've played this video game before. Those creatures are Metroids! They're gonna suck our life forces if we don't get out of here!

Riku: Nick. Are you ready for this?

Nick: I think my sword can handle it. You're ready Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward?

Spongebob and Patrick: We're ready!

Squidward: Whatever.

Chao: Chao!

(Nick, Riku, Mickey, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward start attacking the Metroids.)

Spongebob: Eat this!

(Spongebob uses a psychic attack on the Metroids to slam them in the ground. Meanwhile, Patrick is surrounded by Metroids.)

Patrick: AUGH! DON'T EAT MY LICE HORSE!

Nick: It's life force Patrick!

Patrick: Oh yeah. AUGH! DON'T EAT MY LACE SHORTS!

Nick: Never mind.

(Patrick attacks the Metroids by charging while covering his eyes and screaming. Meanwhile, Squidward is up against several Metroids.)

Squidward: Take this!

(Squidward spins around with the mace in his hand to created a huge twister that destroyed dozens of Metroids.)

Squidward: That's better.

Nick: Where do they keep coming from?!

Mickey: Nick! Look out!

(Mickey jumped behind Nick and destroyed a Metroid that was sneaking up on him.)

Nick: Thanks Mickey. I owe you one.

(Riku was shooting dark fireballs at the Metroids as they surround our heroes.)

Nick: They're too many of them! We must evade!

(Then, they notice a spaceship landing on the ground. A person in orange and red space armor came out of the ship.)

Nick: Look!

(The person charges up a laser beam and destroys all the remaining Metroids.)

Nick: Thanks.

(Mark enters the scene.)

Mark: (gasp) Could it be? IT IS! MY MOTHER HAS SUMMONED THE EXCELLENT BOUNTY HUNTER TO SAVE MY FATHERS HEART! I am Mark Chang, prince of Yugopatamia, and I am honored to meet you, Samus Aran.

(But she says nothing.)

Samus: I've been sent here to find the alien kings heart, and the ultimasword wielder.

Nick: Let me guess, heartless been here?

Spongebob: How did they get here anyway?

Patrick: Transportation?

Samus: The Metroids you encountered were infected with heartless blood. That's why they tried to take your energy.

Spongebob: Our energy?

Samus: Yes, and they're coming from Ridley, the Space Pirate leader of Zebes. He summoned the heartless and his minions to stop you from getting the heart.

Squidward: This Ridley is probably too strong for us to defeat him.

Samus: Don't worry. I have done some training with the Chozos. I will guide you.

Riku: Chozos?

Patrick: They have weird names.

Spongebob: But where did the Metroids come from? They look creepy!

Samus: Their origin is from the planet SR-388. Ridley uses some of them as lab experiments. Anyway, Ridley must be stopped at all costs.

Nick: OK guys, we better get to the base in Zebes.

Mickey: Riku, don't start the party without me. You'll have my support in no time!

Riku: OK Mickey.

Spongebob: Look out Space Pirates, cuz we are fully man enough to stop you all!

(Everyone heads for the base while Gary and Chao stay behind at the crash site. As they enter the base, the camera watched and recorded every move they made. A space pirate sees them walking down the hallway and pulls out his weapon.)

Space Pirate: Intruders! SOUND THE ALARM!

(The alarm was sounded. Dozens of space pirates appear.)

Samus: Stand back guys.

(Samus basted many of the space pirates away with her laser gun. One of the space pirates tries to strike Nick and Spongebob. But Nick quickly retaliated.)

Nick: Take that!

(Nick whacks the space pirate util he is forced to retreat. Meanwhile, Spongebob was surrounded by many space pirates.)

Spongebob: You don't scare me!

(Spongebob uses a blizzard attack to freeze the space pirates in their place. Meanwhile, Samus started planting bombs over the space pirates and they explode. They find another path to go down.)

Samus: This way!

(As Samus leads Nick and his friends, they encountered another Space Pirate.)

Space Pirate: Not so fast. None of you are. . .

(A Metroid appeared next to the space pirate.)

Space Pirate: WHAT THE?! HOW DID THE METROID GET OUT OF THE LAB?

(The Metroid sucks on the Space Pirates head.)

Space Pirate: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

(Everyone watches in horror as the space pirates life is sucked out of his body and he falls dead on the floor.)

Mickey: Looks like Ridleys idea to fused Metroids with heartless wasn't such a good idea after all.

(Patrick charges at the Metroid and destroys it.)

Spongebob: Nice shot Pat!

Patrick: It was nothing Spongebob!

Riku: Look. I bet that door leads to the Space Pirate leader.

Samus: Ridley isn't too far away now.

Mark: Alright! Time to save my father!

(As Samus opens the big door. But to their dissapointment, someone else was already waiting for them. PETE!)

Nick: Oh my god, NOT YOU AGAIN!

(Pete pulls out a huge shield.)

Patrick: BIGGER SHIELD!!

Spongebob: He has a big shield! There is no way we can destroy it!

Pete: That's right! So get ready to be slugged!

(Pete slams the shield on the ground but Patrick got under him and guards Petes attack.)

Pete: Hey! Get out of my way!

Patrick: Spongebob! Help me! Before I get crushed!

Spongebob: Sorry about this Squidward.

Squidward: What?

(Spongebob picks up Squidward and throws him at Pete with such incredible force, that he knocks him over.)

Pete: Oof! Get offa me!

(Pete uses Squidward as nunchucks and whacks Patrick, Mickey, Riku, and Spongebob with him. Then he slams him on the ground.)

Squidward: If I could move my arms, I'd heal myself right now.

(Samus fired missiles at Pete, but he was fast with his shield and blocked the attack.)

Samus: There has to be a weak spot somewhere.

Nick: He might be strong, but he's still a fat head.

(Nick charges up his sword and fires a light orb at Petes forehead leaving him dazed.)

Samus: He's dizzy for now. Let's hurry to the next room.

Mickey: Ridley's only one room away.

Mark: Can I go to the little Yugopatamians room? I REALLY HAVE TO. . .

(Spongebob shuts his mouth.)

Spongebob: Don't say it.

Mark: OK!

Spongebob: Wait a minute! You don't really have to go to the Yugopapootybutts room! You're just too scared to go in and have the courage to save your father's heart.

(Mark starts crying.)

Mark: OH YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE DISHONORED MY FATHER!! WHY MUST I BE SO CRUEL?!

Nick: Don't beat yourself up Mark. You've done some amazing things in the past.

Mark: Yeah.

Riku: If you could do that, you can do anything.

Mark: OK. I'll try.

(As they entered the next room, they encounter the purple space dargon that attacked their ship earlier, Ridley.)

Samus: Ridley, it's time we face this one on one.

(Samus jumped and repeatedly kicked, punched, and fired missiles at Ridley. Samus finally finishes him off with a Zero Laser. Ridley has been defeated and in the process, her armor falls off. Samus is now in her zero suit. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mark, and even Riku could'nt believe it when they find out who Samus really was.)

Spongebob: (gasp) Wait a minute! Samus is a girl?!

Samus: Well, Ridley is now defeated.

Nick: Hold on! That was too easy! There must be a catch!

Mickey: Look!

(Mickey points to Ridleys forehead seeing a strange marking on it.)

Riku: A heartless insignia?! Then it must be. . . .

(A loud screech was heard and the real Ridley flew down from behind and knocked out Samus while the fake Ridley faded away.)

Riku: . . . .A TRAP!

Patrick: I never saw that coming. Spongebob!

(Ridley prepared to fire a huge laser blast at Nick and Riku. It missed Nick but Riku was badly injured.)

Riku: ARGH!

Nick: Don't worry Riku!

(Nick used a cure spell and Riku is all better.)

Riku: Thanks. I needed that.

Nick: That monster is too tough.

Mickey: Look! There's the heart over there!

(Mickey points to the Yugopatamian kings heart over by the corner.)

Mark: Distract Ridley as I shall retrieve my father's heart!

(Mark Chang gets to the heart, but was halted by Ridley. With a deafening screech, Mark ran away as fast as he could.)

Mark: AAAAHHH!! THE DARKNESS!! WAAAAAAAAYY UNCOOL!!

(Mark runs away from it, but Spongebob stops him.)

Spongebob: Oh no! This is your time to shine! You get that heart!

Mark: But what can I do?!

Spongebob: Do you still have your blaster!

Mark: Oh! How could I be so stupid?

(Mark pulls out his blaster and continues onward. Once again, Ridley stops him and screeches really loud.)

Mark: Not this time you don't!

(Mark points his blaster at Ridleys face.)

Mark: LATER DUDE!!

(Mark fires Ridley out of the way and grabs the heart.)

Mark: YES! I have completed my mission!

(Samus gets up off the ground and continues attacking Ridley. She uses her plasma whip on his body, but it has no effect.)

Ridley: Why isn't this working?!

Riku: I'll take it from here Samus.

(Riku jumps and attacks Ridley. Ridley defect the slices from Rikus sword with his claws.)

Mark: Ridley! You have stolen my fathers heart! By order of the Yugopotamian empire, YOU WILL DIE!

(Mark pulls out his blaster again and fires like crazy at Ridleys body.)

Nick: And now, the grand finale!

(Nick jumps above Ridley and fires a light beam on top of it. Ridley falls right through the floor.)

Spongebob: That's what you get for destroying the Patty Rocket you monster!

Riku: You did well kid. Sora would be pleased to see you battle along with him.

(Spongebob and Patrick were dancing.)

Spongebob and Patrick: We saved the heart! We saved the heart!

Spongebob: Come on Squidward! Come dance with us!

Squidward: You're kidding right?

(The ground began to shake.)

Mickey: Uh oh! We better evacuate!

Samus: Zebes is about to blow up. We must get out of here now!

(They run quickly as they can to Samus' starship, and hop on board. Chao and Gary meet them inside. They fly off and watch as Zebes is destroyed.)

Samus: We have left Zebes safely.

Nick: We'll drop off Mark at Yugopatamia.

Mark: Nick, I'm sorry that I forced you to do as I command. Please, forgive me as I will give you. . .a hug.

(Mark Chang hugs Nick.)

Mark: IT BURNS! But in a good way.

Nick: Gee. . .I guess apology has been accepted.

Samus: Well drop you off on Yugopotamia right away Mark. And Nick, I'll be happy to help transport you to anywhere you ask. Just consider it as an offer after what happened to your spaceship.

Nick: Thanks.

* * *

(After they dropped off Mark at Yugopatamia, the gang heads out for the next world.)

Riku: Mickey and I will handle Plankton alone. He may have enslaved Destiny Islands, but he doesn't know our true power.

(Riku opens up a portal.)

Riku: Mickey, you ready?

Mickey: I'm ready Riku! Let's do this!

Nick: Will we see you again?

Riku: You can bet on it.

(Riku and Mickey go through the portal.)

Nick: (sigh) I miss them already.

(They begin heading to the next world.)

* * *

Where will they end up next? And can Riku and Mickey save Destiny Island from Plankton? Find out soon.


	22. Seperated Thanks to Meta Ridley

And the updates just keep on coming! Geez! My hands are getting tired!

* * *

Spongebob: Wow. Mark looked happy after what we did for him.

Squidward: Where are we headed to now?

Nick: I'm not sure. Let's ask Frankly.

(Nick turned on the Messenger SP to contact Frankly. But nothing appeared on screen.)

Nick: Hey! Why isn't this working?

(Suddenly, the ship started to rock violently.)

Squidward: WHA! WHAT'S HAPPENNING?!

Samus: There's something wrong with the controls! We're about to crash!

Squidward: Not again!

Patrick: AUGH! HOLD ME!

(The ship was attacked again. Everyone looks out the window to see their attacker. Ridley, in metal armor.)

Spongebob: Oh no! It's Ridley again!

Patrick: But didn't he get blown up after that planet blew up too?

Squidward: Hey. There's something different about him. What's with the metal?

Samus: That's Meta Ridley! He's an upgraded version of the original Ridley!

(Meta Ridley prepares a massive fireball to be launched at the ship.)

Nick: Let's get out of here! Quick!

(But it was too late. The fireball hit the hatch, and it started to fly open and Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward flew out into space. Samus, Chao, and Gary watch helplessly as they plummet into who knows where. Nick was on a cloud, Spongebob was in a huge city, Patrick was on a race track, and Squidward is lost in a forest.)

Samus: We gotta go save them!

Chao: Chao chao!

Gary: Meow!

(Samus drove her starship to the first world. Meta Ridley tried to follow, but she was going to fast. She heads off to the world where Spongebob is.)

* * *

(Spongebob wanders around the city looking for someone to help him.)

Spongebob: Hello! Can someone help me out here?!

(But nobody answered.)

Spongebob: Seriously. Someone give me a holler or anything. Huh?

(Spongebob suddenly saw some eyes in a dark alley.)

Spongebob: Come on. Don't be frightened. I'm just a normal talking sponge is all.

(As the eyes came closer, footsteps shook the ground. Spongebob was wondering if he should run or if he should stay and be friends with whatever is coming.)

Spongebob: Hello?

(Soon the figure completely stepped out of the shadows, revealing a huge pink monster with four legs, a pointed tail, massive jaws, yellow eyes, and a button on his back. And standing on his head was a small yellow bird. The beast roared as it charged for Spongebob.)

Spongebob: AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!

(Spongebob ran like crazy away from the big creature. It clamped its massive jaws down every time he got closer to Spongebob, but barely missed.)

Spongebob: I gotta do something! THUNDER!

(Spongebob struck the creature with a thunder spell. Unfortunately, it wasn't fazed.)

Spongebob: OH NO! FIRE!

(Spongebob cast a fire spell also, but that was also useless. Spongebob started to panic.)

Spongebob: BLIZZARD! PSYCHIC! WIND! WATER! EARTH! CONFUSION! METEORS! SOMETHING! ANYTHING! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Spongebobs luck ran out when he tripped and fell to the ground. As the monster got closer, a cry was heard.)

??: PK THUNDER!

(A small ball of electrical energy struck the button on the beasts back and the monster stopped moving completely. Then, a small boy with blond hair, blue pants, and a yellow and red stripped shirt ran up to Spongebob and grabbed him. The boy saw the yellow bird on the monsters head about to push the button on its back. Like a freight train, the boy and Spongebob ran to safety before the bird got to the button. When the bird pressed the button, the monster was moving again. It looked around, but Spongebob was gone. He roared in frustration, and continued walking around the city. Back with Spongebob, he was still crying.)

??: HEY! You're safe now. Don't worry.

Spongebob: Wha?! Oh! Thank you! My name's Spongebob.

??: I'm Lucas. You don't look like you're from around here.

Spongebob: Of course I'm not. I crashed here after our ship was attacked. Which reminds me, have you seen a starfish, a squid, or a kid with a magic sword anywhere?

Lucas: Not that I know of. You were lucky I came to save you. That beast almost gobbled you up.

Spongebob: I tried to use my magic spells to stop it, but it didn't do a thing. Why is that?

Lucas: That's called an Ultimate Chimera. It's a monster created in a laboratory. As its name implies, it cannot be killed or fought. The only way to beat it is to push the button on its back. Unfortunately, after you push the button, the bird on its head will push the button again to revive it.

Spongebob: Wow. It's a good thing we got away from him.

Lucas: Let's hope it will stay that way.

Spongebob: What is this place?

Lucas: You're in New Pork City. It's a very high-tech city. Actually, it's seems like more of an amusement park. The reason I'm here is to stop someone who is planning to destroy my hometown.

Spongebob: Gosh. Who would do something like that?

??: I WOULD!!

(From out of the sky landed a huge spider mech. In the middle of the mech was a glass container with a little boy inside.)

Lucas: PORKY MINCH!

Porky: For the last time, MY NAME IS THE PIG KING!!

Spongebob: That's who's trying to destroy your town?

Lucas: You've gone too far this time! Why do you want to destroy my home?!

Porky: Revenge! You and your friends have defeated me once, but it won't happen again! And what the heck is that thing?!

Spongebob: My name is Spongebob Squarepants! Wielder of the ultimastaff!

Porky: I hear your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah. But enough of this pointless talking. Both of you will perish!

Lucas: Not today! PK FIRE!

(Lucas used his fire attack on Porkys spider mech.)

Porky: That does it! PIG MASK ARMY, ATTACK!

(Out of different places, Pig Mask soldiers appeared from every corner. Lucas used his PSI powers to beat the snot out of most of them, and Spongebob blew them away with various wind attacks. Soon during the fight, the number of soldiers has depleted, and the only one left was Porky Minch, who disappeared.)

Lucas: Where did he go?!

Spongebob: I have a bad feeling about this.

Porky: YAHHH!

(Porky landed right in front of Lucas and used one of the mechs pointy legs to scratch his arm. Lucas held his arm in pain as he fell to the floor.)

Spongebob: LUCAS!

Porky: Stop whining! After I finish him off, you're next!

(Porky raised one of his legs and got ready to impale Lucas.)

Spongebob: NO! I WON'T LET YOU! EARTH!

(Spongebob slammed his staff on the ground with such great force, it caused the ground to shake. Porkys spider mech went unstable for a moment. This gave Spongebob plenty of time to heal his friend.)

Lucas: Thanks.

Spongebob: You're welcome. I'm not about to let him destroy your world.

Porky: You little mold! I'll destroy you for that!

Spongebob: I'm not a mold, I'm a sponge! There's a cellular difference! A CELLULAR DIFFERENCE!!

Porky: No matter! I can still take on the two of you!

??: Oh yeah?! Well how about three?! PK FLASH!

(A large green flash of light hit Porky dead on.)

Porky: Ow! Who dares?!

(Running up to Porky was another small boy. He had brown hair, blue pants, a red cap, and a yellow and blue striped shirt.)

Porky: Ness?! Well isn't this just ducky!

Ness: I heard about everything. I can't let you destroy this town either. That's just low!

Porky: News flash! I'm evil!

Lucas: Either way, we'll still beat you!

Spongebob: Let's get him!

(Porky used his legs to stab the three. Lucas and Ness dodged the attack just in time while Spongebob placed a force field around himself.)

Spongebob: Take this! BLIZZARD!

Lucas: PK FREEZE!

(Spongebob and Lucas' attacks froze Porkys legs.)

Porky: You think a bunch of ice is going to stop me?!

(Porky easily broke free and went after them again.)

Ness: PK FIRE!

(Porky was hit by Ness' fire attack.)

Porky: OW! Alright! I'm done playing around!

(Two of Porkys legs joined together to created an electrical orb. From the orb shot a huge laser which aimed for all three of them.)

Ness: Get out of the way!

Spongebob: Quick! To me!

(Ness and Lucas ran close to Spongebob as the laser came near.)

Spongebob: PROTECT!

(Spongebob cast a barrier around himself, Ness, and Lucas to protect them from the laser attack. The laser bounced off the barrier and hit Porky.)

Porky: What?! That's impossible!

Lucas: Let's finish him off!

Ness: Ready?

Lucas: Ready.

Porky: Uh-oh.

Ness and Lucas: PK STARRRRRRRRSTORRRRRRRRRM!

(From the sky, a huge barrage of meteorlike PSI power zooms down from the heavens. Every attack was on Porky as extreme explosions struck the spider mech. Overwhelmed by the attack, Porkys mech collapsed on the ground.)

Spongebob: We did it!

Lucas: YES!

Ness: I'm glad that's over.

(From up in the sky, Samus' starship lands in front of the three. Samus, Gary, and Chao come out of the ship.)

Spongebob: Samus! You're here! And Gary! Awwww. Did you miss me?

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Hahahahahahaha! Bye Lucas! Bye Ness!

Ness: Goodbye Spongebob!

Lucas: And thanks for saving my town!

Samus: Come on. We still have to find Patrick, Squidward and Nick.

Spongebob: Let's go!

(Spongebob enters the ship and says goodbye one last time to his friends. The starship flies off to the next world.)

* * *

(On a huge highway, several racing machines zoom across the road in a big race. The racers are as follows. Dr. Stewart in the Golden Fox, Jody Summer in the White Cat, Samurai Goroh in the Fire Stingray, Pico riding the Wild Goose, Black Shadow riding the Black Bull, and various other drivers. But the most recognizable of the racers was riding in a blue racing hovercraft called the Blue Falcon. He is a pilot wearing yellow boots and gloves, a blue jumpsuit, and a red helmet. His name is Captian Douglas Jay Falcon. As the race progressed, Some of the racers became more and more eager to win. Goroh who was more determined than anyone was targeting Captain Falcons ride. Using his Fire Stingray, he rams into the Blue Falcon hoping it will fall off the edge. The Blue Falcon was swirling out of control for a brief moment until Goroh gets ready for another ram.)

Goroh: So long Falcon!

(But as soon as he was ready to finish him, something landed in front of his window. Something pink.)

Patrick: Oooff!

Goroh: AUGH! GET OFF!

(Goroh shook his vehicle around to shake Patrick off. He succeeded, but didn't pay attention to the road.)

Goroh: AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!

(As much as he tried to wrestle with the controls, it was useless. The Fire Stingray fell off the highway.)

Goroh: I'LL GET YOU FALCON!!

(Patrick meanwhile landed on the Blue Falcon driven by Captain Falcon.)

Patrick: AAAUUUUGGHHHH!! GET ME OFF THIS THING!!

(At that moment, something grabbed his head and pulled him into the vehicle.)

Captain Falcon: What are you doing here?

Patrick: Who are you?

Captain Falcon: You seriously haven't heard of me? Hmm. You must be from out of town. My name is Captain Falcon.

Patrick: I'm Patrick! What's going on here?

Captain Falcon: We're in a race. I hear Black Shadow is after the grand prize of this race. Apparently it has something to do with these things called heartless who keep appearing everywhere. If Black Shadow wins, he'll release these monsters all over the world. That is why I have to win.

Patrick: Well, while you're at it, can you help me find my friends?

Captain Falcon: I wish I could talk more, but I have a race to win. I can't have you distracting me.

(Suddenly, the roof of the Blue Falcon was pried open. And jumping into the vehicle was person who looks a lot like Captain Falcon, except he wears purplish-blue gloves, boots, and a helmet, and a red jumpsuit.)

Blood Falcon: Did you miss me.

Patrick: Wait! Who's who?!

Captain Falcon: Get out!

(Falcon let go of the controls for a brief second to fight Blood Falcon. There were a couple punches and kicks involved.)

Patrick: CLIFF!

(Falcon notices his ride is about to fall off the edge of a cliff. He punched Blood Falcon away for a second to get back to the controls. He just barely made it as Blood Falcon dragged him into the fight again. With another punch, Captain Falcon lied down on the floor.)

Blood Falcon: Time to end this!

Patrick: AUGH! I can't watch!

(Patrick went into his feeble position and pointed his shield in front of him. From his shield, a laser shot out and hit Blood Falcon. Captain Falcon got up and saw Blood Falcon doubled over in pain.)

Captain Falcon: Wow. Thanks. I appreciate it.

Blood Falcon: Grrrr! I'll. . . .get you. . .for. . . .this. . . .Falcon!

??: That's enough Blood Falcon. I'll take it from here.

(Blood Falcon followed his orders and jumped out of the Blue Falcon and into his vehicle, the Blood Hawk. Captain Falcon immediately went back to the controls and tried to steer the Blue Falcon.)

Captain Falcon: You again Black Shadow?

(Falcon and Patrick looked out the window to see the Black Bull, along with its pilot, the evil Black Shadow.)

Captain Falcon: Are you that desperate to win?

Black Shadow: I just want that power. They say the heartless are able to steal peoples hearts and turn them into heartless as well. When I win that power, you will be the first to fall victim to their power.

Captain Falcon: I don't think so. If anyone will win, it's me.

Black Shadow: What use would the heartless be to you?

Captain Falcon: Why do you think I want to win? I can't let that power fall into the wrong hands. Especially you!

Black Shadow: To bad you won't be able to cross the finish line.

(The Black Bull rams into the Blue Falcon really hard. It became hard for Falcon to fight the controls and he fell behind.)

Black Shadow: So long.

Captain Falcon: No! I can't let him win!

Patrick: I can help!

Captain Falcon: Fine. Come with me.

(Falcon grabs Patrick up to the top of his vehicle. Soon, both Captain Falcon and Patrick were standing on the Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon started to pick up speed towards the Black Bull. They both saw Black Shadow climbing to the top of his vehicle too. Captain Falcon performed is famous taunt.)

Captain Falcon: Show me your moves!

(Black Shadow jumped onto the Blue Falcon and attacked Captain Falcon. Falcon performed some punches and Black Shadow used his dark powers. With one shot of a dark energy ball, Black Shadow knocked out Captain Falcon. Then he trapped him in a dark cage of electricity.)

Patrick: Oh, no! Captain Falcon! What should I do?!

Black Shadow: Now I'll destroy you tubby!

Patrick: (gasp) Tubby? sniff sniff

(Patrick started crying a little. Then all that sadness turned into rage.)

Patrick: GRRRRRRRRRR!! NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!! I WILL CRUSH YOU!!

(Using most of his strength, Patrick hurled his shield like a Frisbee towards Black Shadow. It hit him right in the chest. As Patrick picked up his shield, he unleashed an endless fury of attack on him. Black Shadow tried to counter with dark darts, spheres, lasers, and explosions, but Patrick proved to be a stronger opponent. As Captain Falcon regained consciousness, he saw Patrick viciously attacking Black Shadow. When he walked over, Black Shadow was already worn out.)

Captain Falcon: Thanks Patrick. I'll take it from here.

(He walked up to Black Shadow and readied his famous attack.)

Captain Falcon: FALCON PUUUUUUUUNCH!!

(With one punch, Black Shadow was sent flying to his Black Bull. Upon impact, the Black Bull crashed into a smoldering heap. Black Shadow can now only watch as other racers zip by. After the fight, Captain Falcon immediately went back to the controls and headed for the finish line. In a flash, the Blue Falcon crossed the finish line and screeched to a halt. Falcon and Patrick jumped out to see a vast army of heartless standing before them. But since Captain Falcon is a hero, he has no need for using them. The heartless instantly evaporated.)

Patrick: Woo-hoo! That was fun!

Captain Falcon: I owe you my life you little pink blob. What was your name again?

Patrick: Uh, Patrick.

(They both looked up in the sky and saw Samus' starship land in front of them. Spongebob jumped out and ran towards his friend.)

Spongebob: Patrick!

Patrick: Spongebob!

(They hugged each other and laughed.)

Patrick: Bye Captain Falcon! I gotta get going!

Captain Falcon: Come back again someday!

(Spongebob and Patrick entered the starship and flew off to the next world.)

* * *

(Squidward awoke from unconsciousness to find himself in a forest.)

Squidward: Huh? groan It's like I'm in a bad dream and it won't go away.

(Squidward then hears the sound of swords clashing.)

Squidward: What? Where's that noise coming from?

(Squidward ran to where the noise was. But while running, a little girls runs into him and they both fall.)

Squidward: Ooof! Hey! Watch it!

Mist: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

(And immediately, the little girl ran off.)

Squidward: Wait! Where are you going?!

(But she just kept running. Squidward was curious to know where she was headed. After following her for a few minutes, he arrives in a part of a forest where two people were fighting in a duel. One was a blue haired man holding a huge golden sword, and the other was a knight who bore impressive black armor and a red cape.)

Mist: Ike!

Ike: Mist?! Get out! The Black Knight is mine!

(Squidward watched as the two people continued their duel while Mist watched from a distance. Their swords clashed again and again. Ike looked like he was going to win, but the Black Knight countered every finishing blow.)

Black Knight: You really have improved a lot since our last ordeal.

Ike: How are you still alive?!

Black Knight: Prepare to die son of Greil!

(The Black Knight lifted his sword in the air and slammed it hard on Ikes sword. The impact caused Ike to lose his footing and fall back.)

Mist: IKE!

Squidward: Hmm. This is actually a lot better than the soap operas I watch every Sunday. But now it looks like I must defend that one person.

(Squidward ran forward into the fight before the Black Knight could finish Ike.)

Black Knight: What do you think you're doing? Get out of my way.

(The Black Knight pushed Squidward out of the way and continued towards Ike.)

Black Knight: Son of Greil, this ends now!

(The Black Knight raised his sword in the air and got ready to finish the fight. But in an instant, Ikes sword thrust forward and impaled the Black Knight through the chest. Ike got up and pulled his sword out of the knights body.)

Black Knight: Hahahahaha! Very well played son of Greil.

(The Black Knight fell to his knees then face first on the floor before fading away into darkness.)

Ike: And stay dead!

Mist: Ike! You did it!

(Mist ran up to Ike. But she was stopped by two shadows that popped up from the ground.)

Ike: MIST! NO!

(As the shadows went to finish off Mist, Squidward jumped in and pummeled them with his mace.)

Squidward: Maybe we should get out of here.

Ike: Who are you?

Squidward: I am Squidward, clarinet player and great artist.

Ike: Um. . .right. Huh?

(All the characters suddenly see a small group of heartless headed through the forest.)

Mist: Ike! These things are headed for Crimea!

Ike: What are they?

Squidward: Heartless!

Ike: What?

Squidward: They're like these little monsters that come from the darkness of peoples hearts. If they attack a person, they too will be a heartless.

Ike: You seem to know a lot about them. Come with us. We may need you.

Squidward: Whatever.

(And so, Squidward, Ike, and Mist ran out of the forest until they entered a huge battlefield. Fighting were other friends of Ike and Mist. Some of the fighters were Sothe, Elincia, Sanaki, Tibarn, and Micaiah. Also in the huge war were people who kept transforming into animals like lions, hawks, ravens, and cats. All of them were fighting against a vast army of heartless.)

Squidward: Hey! What's with those people turning into animals?

Ike: They're called Laguz. They are a race of humans who have the power to transform into powerful beasts.

Squidward: Whatever. We should just stop those heartless before they take over this world.

Ike: This world? Are you saying you're not from here?

Squidward: Heck no! I just crashed here after I got attacked. Which reminds me, have you seen a boy named Nick anywhere? Brown hair, blue pants, white shirt, wears a blue handkerchief around his neck, wielding a magic sword?

Ike: Not really.

Elicia: Ike!

(Everyone looked to see Elincia, Sothe, and Micaiah running up to them.)

Sothe: We're losing! Our numbers are dropping fast!

Ike: Whoever these heartless are, they will be sorry they ever came here!

Squidward: You might as well count me in! I have some experience fighting these heartless.

Ike: ATTACK!!

(Everyone charges into battle against the heartless. Ike drew out his sword and slashed through the masses. Some of the heartless drew out their own swords and tried to block Ikes attacks. But that didn't do any good. The heartless quickly faded out of existence when Ike slammed his sword down upon them. Squidward was also doing a fair job. Using his mace, lightning bolts surged through entire groups of them. During the war, both Ike and Squidward were surrounded by the heartless.)

Squidward: We're surrounded.

Ike: Not for long!

(Ike slammed his sword on the ground and fire singed them from underneath. Squidward decided to try a new move using his mace. By swinging his weapon around, Squidward created a massive thunder tornado and obliterated entire swarms of the heartless. Soon, there was not very many enemies left.)

Ike: We did it! Victory is assured!

Squidward: I think you spoke to soon there Ike.

(They both looked and saw two huge Behemoths coming right toward them.)

Ike: You take one, and I'll get the other!

Squidward: Fine with me.

(Ike and Squidward quickly ran after the Behemoths. Ike stabbed one in the leg with his sword. But it didn't seem to do any good. Ike quickly got out of the way as the Behemoth almost stomped on him.)

Squidward: Ike! Attack the horn! It's his only weak point!

(Ike followed Squidwards advice and ran around the Behemoth. Soon, Ike climbed up the beasts backside and got up to the horn. With a quick slice, he hit the horn hard enough to do a lot of damage. The Behemoth feeling the pain roared in anger and summoned lightning to strike the earth. Ike fell off and hit the ground as the Behemoth went to stomp him again. Squidward was having no trouble at all trying to hit the horn. Summoning thunderbolts, he directed them to the huge horn. Squidward suddenly noticed a glowing orb on the Behemoths horn.)

Squidward: Whoa. That's new.

(As the orb got brighter and brighter, the monster flung it up into the air. The orb then transformed into dozens of little dark orbs that fell from the sky and homed in on anyone who is near it. Squidward being closest was hit by the orbs.)

Squidward: OW! Let's see. Um, heal!

(Squidward raised his mace in the air, but nothing happened.)

Squidward: AUGH! Suddenly I'm starting to miss that yellow idiot.

(As Squidward awaited his demise, he was healed suddenly.)

Squidward: Wha? Who did that?

Micaiah: That would be me. I sacrificed some of my health to help you.

Squidward: Oh. Well, thanks I guess.

Micaiah: You're welcome.

(Ike was having some trouble as well. Ike tried to regain his footing as the Behemoth got closer. Suddenly, Elincia came along riding on her Pegasus to distract the Behemoth long enough for Ike to attack.)

Ike: Time to end this!

Squidward: Couldn't agree more!

(Ike threw his sword high up in the air and jumped really high to grab it. While in the air, he readied his final attack on the Behemoth.)

Ike: GREAT AETHER!!

(With a single vertical slice from the sword, the Behemoths horn broke into pieces. Along with his horn, the Behemoth faded away as well. Squidward finished off the Behemoth he was fighting by slamming his mace on the ground creating an earthquake causing the Behemoth to lose his balance and fall over. Squidward ran over to the fallen Behemoth and smashed his mace extremely hard, that the horn was also destroyed, and that Behemoth faded away too. Soon, all the heartless were gone and the war was over.)

Elincia: We did it!

Squidward: Those heartless are history.

(All the surviving mercenaries looked up to see a spaceship coming down in front of them. Coming out of the ship were Spongebob and Patrick.)

Patrick: YAY! Squidward! We found you!

Squidward: (sigh) Well, this is where I leave.

Ike: Will you ever come back?

Squidward: I sure hope so. Anything is better than being with these guys all day.

Elincia: Farewell Squidward.

Ike: Come back anytime.

Spongebob: Come on Squidward, let's go! We still have to save Nick!

(Squidward went in the ship and flew off into space. Ike, Elincia, Sothe, Micaiah, Mist, and everyone else who fought in the war waved goodbye.)

* * *

(As the starship flew through space, something followed them.)

Spongebob: So where do you think Nick is?

Samus: I've found him! He's in this place called Angel Land.

Squidward: Angel Land? And I thought Fairy World was a stupid name.

Patrick: We should go quick before something happens.

Spongebob: Like what?

(Suddenly something rammed into the ship. They looked out the window and saw Meta Ridley again.)

Samus: META RIDLEY!

Patrick: AUGH!

(Meta Ridley rammed into Samus' starship again causing it to fall into a pile of clouds.)

Samus: Darn it! The controls are busted!

Spongebob: Hey look! There goes Meta Ridley!

(Everyone looks out the window to see Meta Ridley flying away from them.)

Squidward: Where is he going? Isn't he going to finish us?

Samus: No. He's looking for Nick.

Spongebob: Well we better find him before he does!

(Everyone runs off in different directions to find Nick.)

* * *

(Meta Ridley meanwhile was flying all over Angel Land destroying everything in its path. Seeing the situation, a green haired woman sent an army of angel warrior called Centurions down to fend off the dragon. But none of their attacks were any good. The woman seeing the chaos occur called upon another angel. The angel ran to the goddess and kneeled before her.)

Paluntena: Rise Pitatinneil.

(Pit did exactly as his goddess asked and rose.)

Pit: Yes my lady?

Palutena: A great evil is attacking Angel Land. I know not of his motivation, but lest he is stopped, that monster will destroy all of Angel Island. I need you to go forth and battle this evil.

Pit: Yes my lady.

(Pit ran towards the exit. He held his arms outstretched and, as the doors slid open, he fell backwards, plunging through the clouds. He then flew down to fight Meta Ridley. When he came into sight, Pit launched and arrow at him. Meta Ridley feeling the pain flew up to destroy Pit. Pit did a corkscrew turn and barely dodged Meta Ridleys attack. Pit fired more arrows, but Meta Ridley turned around and launched a massive fireball at Pit. He fell to the ground and Meta Ridley flew after him. But then, a light orb hit Meta Ridley dead on in the face. As Pit fell he looked back and saw Nick wielding his ultimasword.)

Pit: It's you. You're Nick the ultimasword wielder.

Nick: You know me?

Pit: Palutena told me about your arrival. It is such an honor to meet you.

Nick: Thanks. Uh, oh! Look out!

(Pit dodged just in time to avoid being eaten by Meta Ridley. Nick ran up and delivered a slash across its chest. The beast roared in pain as he went after Nick again. He spewed fireballs everywhere. Nick deflected each one of them. Pit fired some arrows at Meta Ridley while Nick was fighting him. Meta Ridley screeched as he shot another massive fireball at Pit. Pit used his shield to direct the fireball back towards him. Meta Ridley was completely enraged as he let out some deafening screeches and flew towards Pit. Nick tried to follow, but Meta Ridley swatted him away with its tail. Pit flew away as Meta Ridley chased him down. Pit took his bow and separated them into two scimitars. As Meta Ridley caught up with him, he used the two weapons to deflect slashes from his claws. Nick looked up to see Pit defending himself.)

Nick: This is insane. We need more help.

Spongebob: Nick!

(Nick sees Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Samus, Gary, and Chao running up to him.)

Nick: Guys! You found me!

Patrick: Yay! We did it!

Chao: Chao chao chao chao!

(Samus looks up in the sky to see Pit fighting Meta Ridley.)

Samus: That kid's not gonna hold out for that long. He needs help.

Nick: Let's go!

(Samus fired her blaster at Meta Ridley. Feeling the rocket collide with its body, Meta Ridley zoomed down toward Samus. With an onslaught of slashes and fireballs, Samus had a hard time keeping up.)

Spongebob: Hang on Samus! WIND!

(Spongebob cast a wind spell on Meta Ridley to blow him away. Meta Ridley shot a fireball at Spongebob, but Patrick got in the way and deflected the fireball with his shield. Squidward jumped in and smashed Meta Ridleys face with his mace.)

Samus: Keep going! We'll defeat him soon!

Nick: Look out!

(Meta Ridley fired a laser blast at the group almost knocking them off the cloud. They were all hanging for their lives hoping not to fall. Meta Ridley ran forward to knock them off.)

Squidward: Here comes the splat!

(But when Meta Ridley advanced toward them, an arrow hit him on the back. Pit stood behind Meta Ridley preparing another arrow. The enraged monster charged but Pit dodged and used his scimitars to strike him in the back. Nick and the others climbed back on top of the cloud.)

Nick: Take this!

(Nick jumped and did a vertical slice on Meta Ridley knocking him off the cloud. The dragon screeched as he plummeted down the abyss.)

Pit: Great Palutena, victory is ours!

Squidward: I'm glad that's over with.

Pit: Thank you so much heroes. What can we do for you in return.

Samus: Well, my starship crashed way over there and now it won't work.

Pit: Don't worry. I know my goddess will help fix it for you. But first, we'd really appreciate it if you come join us for a feast.

Nick: Well I am really hungry. Sure, why not?

(After their stay in Angel Land, Palutena fixed Samus' starship and they flew off to another world. Nick was still trying to figure out how to work the messenger SP.)

Nick: Grrr. Why won't you work you stupid machine?!

Patrick: Hey look.

(The messenger SP turned on suddenly and appearing on screen was a silhouetted figure.)

??:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nick: Oh, no! I know that video game villain anywhere!

(The figure stepped forward and revealed himself to be a huge dino-turtle with a green shell with spikes. On his head was red hair and some horns.)

Nick: Bowser!

Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So you made it this far. I'm surprised that alien pterodactyl-dragon was unable to destroy you. I heard all about your adventures Nick. If you think you can stop me, you're sadly mistaken. I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. And nobody will stop me, especially that faucet-head plumber, Mario! Not while the heartless have taken his heart! I will rule all! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The messenger SP turned off.)

Patrick: OH, NO! NOT MARIO!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MARIO?! Who is Mario?

Nick: We have to get to the Mushroom Kingdom right away! Samus! Can you take us there?

Samus: I'm already on it!

(And so, everyone heads over to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Bowser once and for all.)

* * *

This is getting tiresome. After this is done, I'm gonna be taking a loooooooong break from this story.


	23. Bowsers Wrath

Hello everyone! Hercomes the next chapter as we near the end of this arc.

* * *

(Nick and his friends were dropped off in front of Bowsers Castle. The heroes wave good-bye to Samus as she flies off.)

Nick: Well we don't have the Patty Rocket anymore. I guess it's back to teleporting.

Squidward: Ugh. Do we have to? It gives me a headache.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Wait! Gary doesn't have a weapon at all! I don't want him to get hurt by the situation here!

Gary: OK. You got a point there Gary. Alright. I'll trust you on that.

Nick: We have to save Mario and Peach from Bowser, you with me guys?

Chao: Chao!

Nick: What? What is it?

(Chao points to a pink mushroom with a ponytail walking toward our heroes.)

Goombella: Hey guys!

Patrick: AHH! A talking mushroom!

Spongebob: Patrick! It's just Goombella. Remember from Rogueport?

Patrick: No.

Nick: So Goombella, what are you doing here anyways?

Goombella: Bowser broke into Professor Frankys house and attacked him, so I followed. Then I heard that Mario was in trouble, so I wanted to help.

Nick: Well, OK. You can join us for a while.

Goombella: I'll do it for my hero Mario. He saved Rogueport before, now I'm returning him a favor.

(As they move on, they find Mario lying on the ground.)

Goombella: Mario! That Bowser is gonna pay for this! I swear it!

Spongebob: Don't swear! It's inappropriate!

Nick: And there's Bowsers castle dead ahead.

Goombella: I'll stay here with Mario 'till you get Mario's heart. I believe in you guys.

Nick: Alright you guys, let's do it.

(Nick and his friends get's in Bowser's Castle. However, there was no way they could get in without being noticed. All kinds of enemies were inside waiting for them. There are Thwomps, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros, Goombas, Bob-ombs, Koopatrols, and Bullet Bills.)

Squidward: OK. It's great knowing you all. I think I'll help Goombella with keeping Mario safe. Bye.

(Squidward runs away, but Nick stopped him.)

Spongebob: I never seen Bowsers place so large!

Patrick: Let's take some pictures in it!

Spongebob: I'll protect Gary from any enemies, right boy?

Gary: Meow!

* * *

(Meanwhile in Bowsers throne room. . .)

Bowser: Gwahahaha! That kid with the ultimasword is here. Excellent. He'll never get to the princess in time! If I can do away with Mario, I can destroy that kid as well.

Peach: Bowser you brute! Let me go!

Bowser: Oh, I'll let you go!

Peach: You will?

Bowser: If you can get pass the heartless!

(Bowser snaps his fingers and summons the heartless to surround Peach.)

Peach: AAAH!

Bowser: Time for my guards to attack. Gwahaha! Destroy them!

* * *

(Nick and his friends get ready to fight the massive waves of enemies. The first wave was Goombas.)

Goombas: It's that kid Bowser was talking about! Get him!

Nick: Looks like Bowser didn't summon the heartless yet, but he summoned his minions.

Spongebob: They'll be easy to defeat. Hey Pat?

Patrick: Yeah Spongebob?

Spongebob: Wanna play. . .HOPSCOTCH?

Patrick: OH BOY! I LOVE HOPSCOTCH!

(Spongebob and Patrick stomp on all of the Goombas while singing and playing.)

Spongebob: That was fun! Hahahahahaha!

Patrick: Hahahahahaha!

Nick: Good thinking guys! Goombas can't stand the stomping!

Gary: Meow!

Chao: Chao!!

(Nick and his friends are now at the second wave of Bowser's minions. . .Bob-ombs.)

Squidward: These guys are pushovers! I'll handle it.

(Squidward whacks all of the Bob-ombs with the ultimace. But after he hits them, the fuses on their heads were lighted.)

Chao: CHAO!

Patrick: Is it the Forth of July already?

Spongebob: THEY'RE GONNA EXPLODE!

Nick: Quick! Everyone around me!

(Nick puts up a barrier around everyone to protect them from the big explosion. Then they head for the next wave of enemies. . .Thwomps.)

Twhomps: Come on in. We won't bite. . .much.

Squidward: I don't like the looks of them. If we get through, they'll smash us.

Spongebob: Looks like we're gonna need a decoy!

Patrick: Count me out! I don't want to be the next pancake!

Spongebob: Gary can't be the decoy!

Nick: No way! I'm not the decoy!

Squidward: Forget about it!

Nick: Well then who's going to be the decoy?

Chao: Chao chao!

Nick: What? Chao! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt.

Chao: Chao.

Nick: Alright, but you should go fast.

Chao: Chao!

(Chao flies through the Thwomps. The Thwomps slam hard on the ground, but totally missed Chao. . . .because he flew right over them.)

Chao: Chao Chao!

Thwomp: You got to be kidding me!

Nick: Quick! While he's distracted, well run right under his nose.

Squidward: Eww! Rephrase that sentence!

(Nick and his friends move to the next wave. . . .Hammer Bros.)

Hammer Bro: OK brother, we got intruders to demolish!

Nick: I'll handle it!

(Nick whacks one of the Hammer Bros, then he ends up hitting his brother.)

Hammer Bro: OUCH!! Watch it!

(Nick and his friends move to the next wave. . . .A squad of Koopa.)

Koopatrol: None of you shall pass! CHARGE!!

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward! Prepare yourselves!

Spongebob: Get away from us!

(Spongebob uses a blizzard spell on as many Koopas as he can, Patrick beats up every Koopa that tries to charge at him, Squidward uses his mace tornado attack, and Nick fires a barrage of light orbs.)

Nick: Alright! We're geting closer!

Spongebob: We're winning Patrick!

Patrick: Yay!

Chao: Chao!

Gary: Meow!

Squidward: I hope nothing else happens.

(Nick and his friends moves to the next wave. . . .Bullet Bills.)

Nick: Lookout! Don't let them hit you!

(Bullet Bills fly right toward them. Nick and his friends dodge every Bullet Bill in sight until they make it to the next and final wave before heading into Bowsers throne room. . . .Kamek, the Magikoopa.)

Kamek: Gahahahaha!! You shall not pass the great Kamek!

Spongebob: Holy Krabby Patties! He's a wizard too! Stand back everyone! I'll handle that magic wannabe.

Patrick: But Spongebob, he's really strong! He'll turn you into a roasted coral!

Squidward: I like this plan so far.

Nick: Squidward!

Spongebob: Alright wizard boy! Let's do this!

Kamek: Bring it on, talking cheese!

Spongebob: I'm not a cheese! I'm a sponge!

Kamek: THUNDER!!

(Kamek uses a thunder attack on Spongebob.)

Spongebob: OUCH!

Patrick: Spongebob! Oh, I can't watch!

Spongebob: FIRE!

(Spongebob uses a fire attack on Kamek.)

Kamek: Grrr! Clever little kid, but still no match for me. WIND!

(Kamek uses a wind attack on Spongebob.)

Spongebob: You're just a blowhard you know that?

Kamek: Thank you.

Nick: Spongebob, he's winning! Use a cure spell!

Kamek: Ah-ah-ah! No healing in this fight!

Squidward: How do we know you're not healing behind our backs?

Kamek: Because, I'm powerful! And you're just a horrible clarinet player!

Squidward: WHAT?! YOU JUST INSULTED ME RIGHT IN MY FACE!! I'LL GET YOU!!

Nick: Squidward, stop! This is Spongebob's fight!

Spongebob: Hmmm. There's gotta be a way to beat him. I got it! WATER!!

(Spongebob uses a water attack on Kamek.)

Kamek: PATHETIC ATTACK!! That never works! Now you made me mad! And now, you're gonna get fried. THUNDER!!

(Kamek uses thunder, but since Kamek is all soaked, he electrocuted himself.)

Kamek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! HOW DARE YOU!!

(The Kamek faints on the floor.)

Nick: Alright Spongebob!

Patrick: YAY! You didn't go to ashes!

(Nick and his friends head into Bowsers throne room. But before Squidward comes along, he walks up to the fallen Kamek.)

Squidward: Now then, what was it you said about me and my clarinet?

Kamek: Uh, oh.

(He whacks Kamek hard on the head with his mace.)

Squidward: Uncultured mage.

* * *

(The gang enters Bowsers throne room.)

Bowser: GRRRRR!! DARN IT! You're even more annoying than that faucet-head plumber!

Peach: Thank heavens! Help me young child!

(The heartless appear and charge toward our heroes.)

Spongebob: HEARTLESS?! I'll take care of this!

(The heartless jump but Spongebob splashes them with a water spell. With the heartless completely drenched, Spongebob uses his lightning spell.)

Bowser: No, no, no! Must we do everything ourselves?!

(Bowser pulls out a summon crystal.)

Squidward: Wha! It's another one of those crystals!

(A portal opens up and Pete and Vlad Plasmius appear.)

Nick: You know Pete, I'm getting really tired of always running into you!

Pete: Same here! Let's just end this quickly! Vlad, go!

(Vlad attacks Patrick with a ghost ray.)

Patrick: OUCH! Hey! You started it first! CHEATER!

Vlad: Please, I hardly ever cheat. Though it sounds like a great idea.

(Vlad snaps his fingers and summons more of Bowsers minions . . . Boos.)

Vlad: After that pink idiot!

Peach: Look out!

Patrick: AHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Patrick gets chased by the Boos.)

Spongebob: Patrick! Get away from him you monster!

(Spongebob uses the fire spell on Vlad Plasmius. It didn't take him out, until Spongebob did a combination attack. With his fire spell and his wind spell. He creates a fire tornado. Vlad gets caught in it and falls down defeated.)

Vlad: GAH! Very well. You win. But I will be back!

(Vlad disappears through the portal.)

Pete: Not bad. But now you deal with me!

(Pete charges toward Squidward and pushes him down with his fists. Patrick meanwhile is still being chased by Boos.)

Nick: Pete is very tough, but we're better!

(Nick attacks Pete, but he deflects it with his shield. He then retaliates by smashing his fist into the ground and creating an earthquake. The quake cathes everyone off balance, even Bowser.)

Bowser: Hey! Be careful! I just had that floor polished!

(Pete then casts a spherical barrier around himself and runs Nick down.)

Nick: Argh! Man he is tough.

Pete: Say goodbye squirt!

(Pete jumps up into the air and tries to body slam on Nick. But then Squidward swings his mace and hits Pete smackdab in the chin. Pete goes flying across the room.)

Pete: Ow! I'm out of here!

(Pete escapes through a portal as well.)

Bowser: AAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!! You little brat! You may be destroying my minions, but you can't handle me!

(Bowser jumps down and faces Nick.)

Bowser: Gwahaha! Time to perish!

(Bowser uses a fire breath on Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. They get out of the way quick, but Bowser surrounds them in a wall of fire.)

Spongebob: YOUCH!

Patrick: AAAAHH!! First the ghosts, now the fire! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!

Nick: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, I'll handle Bowser.

Bowser: Gwahaha! Very nice choice.

(Nick jumps out of the fire wall and confronts Bowser. Bowser uses his fire breath on Nick, but he dodges.)

Bowser: Oh, yeah?!

(Bowser jumps high in the air and body slams Nick. But Nick pushes him off and runs after Bowser again. Unfortunately, the attack wasn't effective and Bowser caught the swords blade in his claws.)

Bowser: Too slow!

(Bowser punches Nick in the chest and sends him across the room.)

Bowser: Ha! Nice try! You're just a kid who has that fancy looking toy! You'll never get Mario's heart!

Peach: Don't give up! Trust your own heart!

Nick: There must be a way to defeat him.

(Gary enters the room.)

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: Gary, what are you doing here?! It's way to dangerous!

Gary: Meow.

(Gary opened a door on top of his shell and a random cannon appears on his back.)

Spongebob: GARY?!

Chao: Chao?!

(Gary fires the cannonball at Bowser. The castle explodes like a nuclear bomb hit the place. The entire castle was in shambles. Miraculously, our heroes were unharmed.)

Bowser: GRR!! You little pest!

Spongebob: Now it's your chance Nick!

Nick: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

(Nick slashes Bowser in the chest.)

Bowser: GRR!! Impossible! Beaten by a young brat! OK. . . .I admit defeat. Here is the heart.

(Nick grabbed Marios heart and released Peach from her cage.)

Peach: Oh, Nick! I knew you could do it!

Nick: Well, you know. . . .

Bowser: Gwahaha! Not so fast! You just fell into my trap! You may have defeated me, but I still got a trick or two up my sleeve!

(Bowser snaps his fingers, and summons the Mecha Koopas.)

Bowser: MECHA KOOPAS! ATTACK!

Nick: AAAHH! RUN!!

(Nick and his friends run with the heart and Princess Peach out of the ruins of the castle. The Mecha Koopas were still following them as well as Bowser.)

Peach: They're catching up!

Bowser: Don't let them escape!

Squidward: We need to shake them off our tail!

Patrick: We have tails?

Nick: I'm on it!

(Nick points his ultimasword at a pile of rocks. Like and avalanche, the rocks crush the Mecha Koopas and Bowser as well. They continue onward to safety.)

Bowser: GRRRR. This isn't the end of it! You won't get away so easily. You will be mine!

* * *

(When they got out, they get to Goombella who is still standing next to Marios body.)

Goombella: Omigosh! You guys saved Marios heart and Princess Peach! I knew you could do it!

Nick: OK Mario, here you go.

(Nick gives Mario his heart and revives him. Mario wake up and shakes his head.)

Mario: Oh. . .Mama Mia.

Peach: Mario! You're alright!

(Peach gives Mario a big kiss then he walks up to Nick.)

Mario: Yahoo! Thank-a-you for-a-saving-a-my life!

Nick: No prob.

Spongebob: That's what we MEN do!

Goombella: Mario! It's great seeing you again!

Patrick: Spongebob! Your pet snail helped Nick!

Gary: Meow!

Spongebob: That's my Gary!

Squidward: I still couldn't believe it.

Chao: Chao!

Peach: Nick. You're heading to the island, yes?

Nick: Destiny Islands. Yeah.

Peach: Before you do, please follow me to the castle. I have something special for you.

(Nick and his friends follow Mario and Peach to the castle.)

* * *

(In the Castle of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth, and the villagers known as Toads congratulate the heroes who saved the day.)

Toadsworth: Oh! Gracious! Princess Peach? Are you alright?!

Peach: Yes. Nick has defeated Bowser and saved me and Mario.

Red Toad: Yay!

Green Toad: Mario is back at last!

Toadsworth: Ah! Master Mario! Thank goodness. Without you, the Mushroom Kingdom would be in grave danger from Bowsers wrath.

Spongebob: So where is this surprise you have for us?

Peach: We have the Power Star for you.

Nick: Power Star?

Peach: I'll be right back.

(Peach goes to her room.)

Toadsworth: Master Mario, I hope nothing bad happens to you or Peach ever again. I felt worried, your brother Luigi felt worried, the whole world was worried. I hope it won't happen again.

Mario: It-a-won't-a. Thanks-a to Nick-a, we don't have to deal with-a-Bowser for a long while.

Patrick: I like your spotty hat.

Toadsworth: Wha?

Spongebob: So, Mario's been saving the Princess a lot right?

Nick: Yeah, he's quite the hero.

Toadette: Peach is coming.

(Peach returns back to the lobby with the Power Star.)

Peach: Here Nick. This is for you.

(Peach gives the Power Star to Nick.)

Peach: This Power Star has Star Wishes! And the more you wish, the more stronger your ultimasword gets.

Nick: This is so awesome!

Spongebob: I think this calls for a VICTORY SCREECH! Ololololololol!!

Patrick: Ololololololololol!

Gary: Meow!

Chao: Chao?

Squidward: PLEASE JUST STOP!!

Mario: Good-a-luck on-a-your journey!

Toadsworth: We believe in you guys!

(Nick and his friends open a portal that leads to Destiny Islands.)

Goombella: Bye you guys!

Nick: Alright. It's time to defeat Plankton and turn the island back to the way it used to be. Ready?

Spongebob: I'M READY!!

Patrick: ME TOO!

Squidward: Whatever.

Chao: CHAO!

(Everyone walks through the portal and they are teleported to Destiny Islands.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Dark Crystal, Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi are still in the Darkness.)

Sadie: (gasp) What was that?

(Everyone hears Nicks voice outside.)

Nick: That's Destiny Island, and Plankton has taken over it!

Kristy: Nick! He came back!

Kairi: Don't be too happy. Remember what Plankton has planned for him.

Sadie: Nick will get hurt there.

Kairi: Hurry Sora. You don't have much time.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Plankton is sitting in his throne room of Planktopolis 2.)

Plankton: All according to plan! I have never been so happy in my life!

Karen: Plankton! Nick and his friends have arrived at Destiny Island. I told you the plan won't last

Plankton: Oh, it will Karen. They will fail and they will be my slaves just like their friends. Isn't that right Riku?

(Riku enters the room with a bucket helmet on his head.)

Riku: All Hail Plankton. All Hail Plankton.

Plankton: And Marlon is under my power as well. MARLON! COME FORTH!!

(Marlon enters as well.)

Marlon: Yes Plankton.

Plankton: I order you to destroy Nick and his party members! DON'T LET THEM GET THROUGH THE PALACE!

Marlon: As you wish.

Plankton: Nothing can stop me now! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA (cough cough hack hack cough) Gah! I swallowed my mint.

* * *

Here it comes! Nick is ready to save the islands from Planktons stubby little fingers! Will he succeed? Will Marlon be free of Planktons control? Can Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi survive the darkness any longer? Will the Simpsons ever get cancelled? Stay tuned!


	24. Planktopolis 2

Get ready people, cause I'm on a roll! This is going to be one heck of a fight!

* * *

(After a few minutes of walking down the beach, our heroes find Plankton.)

Nick: There he is!

(Everyone runs after Plankton.)

Spongebob: Alright Plankton, your world conquering days are over!

Patrick: Time to get you in Bikini Bottom Jail!

Squidward: There's no way out for you now!

Chao: Chao!

Gary: Meow!

Plankton: Oh, I wouldn't say that. Have you forgotten that I have my minions to destroy you, and my bucket-heads will take care of YOU!

Nick: What bucket-heads?

Plankton: SEIZE THEM SLAVES!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Plankton ran back to the empire palace. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Angela, Oliver, Wayne, and Anthony appear, and they are wearing mind controlling bucket helmets.)

Squidward: OK everyone! Let's get them!

Spongebob: Wait! That must be Soras and Nicks friends. We can't hurt them.

Nick: Spongebob's right. We trust friends, and friends trust us. We must escape from them to get to the empire.

(Patrick is grabbed by Tidus.)

Patrick: AAAAAAHHH!! SPONGEBOB!!

Tidus: All hail Plankton.

Spongebob: NO! GET OFF MY FRIEND!

(Chao and Gary were grabbed by Selphie.)

Chao: CHAO!!

Gary: Meow!

Selphie: All hail Plankton.

(Squidward was grabbed by Angela, Oliver, Wayne, and Anthony.)

Squidward: Hey! Let me go!

Angela, Oliver, Wayne, and Anthony: All hail Plankton.

Spongebob: There must be a way to get them back to normal!

(Nick gets grabbed by Wakka.)

Nick: ARGH!! GET OFF!

Wakka: All hail Plankton.

Spongebob: OK. Think, think, think, think. Wait a minute! That's it! Now I remember. I defeated Plankton with rock and roll music!

(Spongebob pulls out the Goofy Goober guitar.)

Spongebob: Good thing I always keep this guitar with me in case of times like this.

(Spongebob plays the music using the Goofy Goober guitar. The Buckets are destroyed by the music magic. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Angela, Oliver, Wayne, and Anthony are back to normal.)

Nick: Spongebob, you did it! You got everyone back to normal!

Spongebob: Plankton may be clever, but he is no match for the power of the Goofy Goober!

Tidus: (groan) What happened? Where am I?

Oliver: Hey look! It's Nick!

Wayne: HEY NICK! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE MINCEMEAT!

Angela: What are you doing back here?

Nick: No time to explain. You guys better get to safety.

Tidus: Got it.

(Everyone runs to a nearby cave.)

Tidus: I don't know how the island turned into a wasteland, but I know Sora can handle it.

Spongebob: C'mon! We got work to do!

* * *

(Nick and his friends enter the Empire Palace.)

Nick: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Patrick: Hello? Anyone home?

Spongebob: Hmmm, Plankton's place is much exotic.

Patrick: And fancy livin'.

(A dark figure appears before them.)

Squidward: Umm. . .Guys? You're not gonna believe this.

(The dark figure is Marlon. Except Nick notices something different about him. His eyes are bright red along with his armor and his flame sword, and a dark aura is surrounding him.)

Nick: NO! It can't be!! Marlon?!

(Marlon summons the heartless from every corner of the room. Planktons voice is heard over the intercom.)

Plaknton: That's right ultimaidiot. Your rival is now MY MINION!! BEHOLD!! THE AWESOME DARK POWER FROM HIM! NOW MARLON!! DESTROY THEM!

Marlon: With pleasure.

(Marlon zooms to Nick and attacks him, but he quickly defends. Unfortunately, it didn't do any good. The shockwave from the impact blew everyone against the wall.)

Nick: Marlon! Plankton is controlling you! Stop it!

Marlon: DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!

Spongebob: He's not responding!

(Spongebob sees the heartless coming his way.)

Spongebob: Uh, oh, the heartless are approaching us! Ready guys?

Patrick: Ready!

Squidward: I don't have much of a choice, do I!

Spongebob: THUNDER!!

(A huge lightning bolt falls on the heartless. Patrick is surrounded by heartless. He jumps up and dive bombs on a massive swarm of heartless like a meteor.)

Patrick: Hey. That was cool!

(Squidward is repeatedly smashing his mace on the heartless.)

Spongebob: HIYA!! KAH-RA-TAE!!

(Spongebob changes into his Karate Gear.)

Spongebob: Ha-ha! You heartless wanna piece of ol' Spongebob Karatepants? Come get some!

(The heartless approach towards Spongebob, and he karate chops at every one of them. Meanwhile, Nick is still fighting Marlon. Nick is losing very quickly.)

Nick: Marlon, get a hold of yourself! It's me, Nick!

Marlon: I know who you are you little runt. You'll pay for trying to hurt my sister!

Nick: I was not trying to hurt your sister! Actually, I never knew you had a sister. But that's beside the point! The Organization is just using you! They. . .

Marlon: SHUT THE HELL UP!!

(Marlon slashes at Nick and he falls to the ground. Marlon prepares the finishing blow.)

Marlon: Fool! You can't stop. . . .rgh!!. . . .RGH!!. . .AUGH!

Nick: Marlon?

Marlon: The Heartless. . . .have taken over. . . .taken over. . . .my MIND!! RGH!

Nick: Marlon! Fight it back, you can do it! And I don't know why I am cheering for you.

Marlon: GET. . . . .OUT!

(Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward meanwhile were still battling the heartless.)

Spongebob: Hey HEARTLESS! Wanna blow some bubbles?

(Spongebob blows bubbles at the heartless and it pops and the soapy water gets in their eyes blinding them.)

Spongebob: Yeah!

(Spongebob changes back into a mage and perform his spells again.)

Spongebob: FIRE!

(Spongebob uses his staff as a flamethrower and the heartless disappear.)

Patrick: Olololololololololo!!

(Patrick keeps dive-bombing the heartless while doing his weird battle cry.)

Squidward: Take this!

(Squidward fires lightning from his mace. Then everyone gets together for one final attack.

Spongebob: OK everyone. On the count of three.

Squidward: ONE!

Spongebob: TWO!

Patrick: THE PROTHAGAREUM THERUM!. . . . .No wait. . . .um. . .SEVENTY-ELEVEN!. . .No wait. . .

Squidward: Oh for pete sakes. THREE!

Patrick: Just like I said!

(The heartless jump, but Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward's weapons start glowing. Then, a big explosion vanquished all of the heartless.)

Spongebob: Yahoo! We are manly!

Patrick: Yay! I did it!

Squidward: WE did it!

(Back with Nick, he is still tryin to help Marlon fight Planktons control.)

Nick: Keep fighting the heartless Marlon!

(But Marlon is still struggling.)

Nick: Darn it! Nothing's working. Wait a minute! I have an idea! Ahem! Wow Marlon. You sure are weak. You couldn't even beat up a Care Bear.

Marlon: WHAT?? MUST...FIGHT...BACK! RGH. . .RGH. . .YARG!!

(With a loud scream, an explosion fills the room. When it clears, Marlons armor is blue once again and his eyes were back to normal. He falls down on the floor with a thud.)

Spongebob: Well that's all the heartless. And not a minute to spare! Dahahahahaha!

Patrick: WOOOOOO!!

Squidward: We gotta move.

(Everyone runs to Planktons throne room. But Nick paused for a moment and looked at Marlon lying on the floor.)

Squidward: Pick up the pace Nick! We don't have all day!

Nick: One minute.

(Nick runs over to Marlon to help him up.)

Squidward: Um excuse me, but am I the only one who remembers when that guy TRIED TO KILL US??

(Nick helps Marlon stand up and regain consciousness.)

Nick: Marlon, are you OK?

Marlon: Why should you care?! You tried to hurt my sister!

Nick: Marlon, please just listen to me for once.

Marlon: I obey no one. Especially not weaklings like you!

(Spongebob walks up to Marlon.)

Spongebob: Now see here you! Nick is not weak! He is strong, brave, kind, and he has a heart unlike you!

Marlon: What are you talking about?! I do so have a heart!

Spongebob: Then why don't you use that heart? Use it to help us stop Plankton!

Marlon: What can a heart do for me?

Nick: Now listen Marlon, even if you don't want to, just think about what you love most. What you care most about. Whoever your sister is, I'm sure she'd want you to keep going.

(Marlon thought for a minute. He started thinking about his sister, Shannon. All the times he protected her, until she went to a college with her dad while Marlon stayed at home with his mother. After he finished thinking, he walked up to Nick.)

Marlon: Now you listen to me Nick. I don't like you or your friends in the least! I could just finish you right here on the spot! But I won't. Plankton has used me. He played my emotions. He broke his promise to me. What I want to do to you, I WILL DO ON THAT LITTLE SHRIMPISH WASTE OF SKIN WHO DECIEVED ME! PLANKTON!!

Nick: And we'll help you.

(Marlon looked at Nick.)

Marlon: (groan) I guess I don't have a choice. Everyone charge!

(Nick and his friends (and Marlon) get to the top of the Empire.)

* * *

(Plankton was sitting on his throne watching cartoons.)

T.V.: Ooooh, you wascally wabbit!

Plankton: Hahahahaha! Those ancient cartoons are so old. No wonder they never caught on.

(A huge shake made Plankton fall right out of his seat. Marlon barges in the throne room with Nick and his friends following.)

Marlon: PLANKTON!! YOU TRAITOR!!

Plankton: WHAT THE SCALLOP?! Marlon! Umm. . .I can explain, seriously. You know you can take a joke. Hehehe. Besides, it's just a little joke really!

Marlon: SHUT UP!

(Marlon points his flame sword at Plankton.)

Marlon: Die, you monster.

Patrick: I think he means it.

Chao: Chao chao!

Gary: Meow!

Plankton: OK. Fine. I deserved this. But first, Spongebob, can I borrow that guitar of yours?

Spongebob: Oh boy! You're gonna do the Goofy Goober song?

Plankton: Uh. . . . . .sure.

Karen: Plankton, what are you. . . .

Plankton: SHHH!!

(Spongebob gives the guitar to Plankton.)

Nick: Spongebob what are you doing?!

Marlon: You fool! You've doomed us all!

Squidward: It's a trap!

Spongebob: (gulp) Trap?

Plankton: Hahahahahaha! Now, my slaves! COME FORTH!!

(Riku and Mickey Mouse appear in Planktons throne room with bucket helmets on their heads.)

Riku and Mickey: All hail Plankton.

Nick: WHAT THE?!

Marlon: Don't blame me. I warned him.

Spongebob: (gasp) RIKU!! MICKEY!! PLANKTON, YOU TRICKED ME! I thought we sang the F.U.N. song!

Plankton: This IS fun Spongebob!

(Plankton smashes Spongebob's guitar into pieces.)

Plankton: FUN FOR ME ANYWAYS!!

(Riku attacks Nick, and Mickey attacks Marlon.)

Spongebob: NICK!

(Riku deflects Nicks ultimasword and it goes flying across the room.)

Patrick: Hey look! We found another ultimaweapon!

Nick: Oh, no! I gotta get that!

(Nick gets up and runs toward the ultimasword.)

Plankton: Karen! Grab the sword! QUICK!

(Karen ran to the sword.)

Nick: Oh, no you don't!

Karen: I saw it first!

(Nick kicks Karens monitor and she falls over.)

Karen: OW!! PLANKTON!! DO SOMETHING!!

Plankton: I already have. RIKU!! GRAB HIS SWORD!!

(Riku tried to grab, but then, he was stopped by a blinding flash. Three mysterious figures appear from a keyhole shaped portal in the ceiling.)

Spongebob: LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!

Patrick: It's a bird!

Spongebob: It's a plane!

Patrick: It's Superman?

Nick: It can't be!

??: Hey! Looks like you could use some help.

(One of the mysterious figures grabs Nicks ultimasword and throws it to him.)

Spongebob: Oh, my gosh! It's. . . .

Plankton: NO, IT CAN'T BE!!

Nick: Sora?

Sora: Yep, it's me.

(Donald and Goofy appear as well.)

Donald: We came to help you out Nick.

Goofy: When there is trouble aboard, we'll be there.

Plankton: FISHPASTE! Karen!! I think this is really bad.

Karen: I know it is, stupid!

Plankton: Shut up Computer Wife.

(Sora looks at Riku.)

Sora: Riku? Is that you?

Donald: I'll break him out of this spell!

(Donald uses a thunder spell on Riku and Mickeys bucket helmets. The helmets break and they are back to their old selves.)

Riku: Ugh. . . . .what happened?

Sora: Riku, are you OK?

Plankton: NO!! MY HELMETS!!

Riku: (groan) That felt weird.

Mickey: Thanks you guys.

Sora: Alright Plankton, it's time for you to give up.

Nick: Yeah!

Marlon: This is your last stand!

Plankton: Over my dead microscopic body! Nick? About those friends of yours that were sucked into the darkness?

Nick: What do you mean? What do you want Sadie and Kristy for?

Plankton: Well, I have this!

(Plankton holds up the Dark Crystal and it reveals Sadie, Kristy and Kairi inside.)

Squidward: What is that?

Spongebob: Is that Kairi?

Nick: And Sadie and Kristy!

Plankton: And I've been thinking about TAKING THEM TO THE DARKEST WORLD EVER!! KAREN! LOAD UP THE BUCKETRON!!

Marlon: Now hold on! As much as I'd love to see Nick's loved ones killed, I'm afraid I still have some unfinished business with you! I won't let you get pass me!

(Marlon lashes his sword in front of Plankton to prevent him from entering the Bucketron, but Plankton is too small, so he went right under him.)

Marlon: OK, I'm a moron.

(Plankton and Karen enter the Bucketron with the Dark Crystal and it blasts off and breaks through the roof.)

Plankton: SO LONG SUCKERS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(Everyone follows the Bucketron outside to the beach. Angela, Oliver, Wayne, and Anthony were there too.)

Wayne: Hi again Nick!

Nick: No time! We have to catch up with Plankton!

Angela: We'll help.

(Angela and Oliver fire arrows at the Bucketron, but they keep missing. The Bucketron escaped.)

Sora: There he goes!

Goofy: Gawrsh! How are we gonna get there in time?

Chao: Chao Chao!

Donald: This is bad! He's headed for Radiant Garden now!

Wayne: You mean the place that used to be called Hollow Bastion?

Donald: What else?

Anthony: That place sounds way creepy.

Squidward: And we don't have the Patty Rocket with us this time.

Gary: Meow!

Nick: Don't worry. I'll just teleport us there.

Mickey: It's not that simple. Plankton is one step ahead of us. There is some kind of dark power around that world that prevents entrance by using magic.

Marlon: Well then how do you expect us to get there?! Huh?

(Marlon looks up.)

Nick: Marlon, what are you looking at?

(Everyone looks up to see a big shine.)

Sora: What's that? Another heartless?

Goofy: Ahyuck! No Sora! It's a big ship!

(The ship lowers closer to the beach revealing a team of super heroes.)

Nick: It's the Starfox Team! How they find us?!

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Great Fox. . . .)

ROB: Friends located in the world known as Destiny Island.

Fox: Alright guys. Better land there.

Peppy: Nick, Sora, we're here to help you out.

Slippy: We told you the Starfox will be with ya.

Falco: The Great Fox has landed.

Krystal: Everyone from the outside, come to the Great Fox. We'll take you to Radiant Garden.

* * *

(Back on the island. . . .)

Sora: You heard the team, let's go.

Everyone: YEAH!!

Nick: Look out Plankton. Here we come.

Marlon: Just don't you forget Nick! When this battle is over, we're back to being enemies!

Nick: Alright. But hey, this space trip could take a while. Who knows? Maybe you might have a change of heart.

Marlon: In your dreams.

(Nick, Sora, and the rest head in the Great Fox for the space travel to Radiant Garden.)

* * *

(While everyone is in the Great Fox, they meet Professor Frankly and Goombella.)

Goombella: Hey guys!

Nick: Professor Frankly? Goombella? What are you doing here?

Frankly: My Messenger SP was stolen by Bowser, so I couldn't contact you. By now, I called the team to pick me up.

(Professor Frankly looks at Sora.)

Frankly: Ahh! Sora! It's you!

Sora: Have we met before?

Frankly: I heard so much about you and your past adventures.

Sora: You have? Well, that's awkward.

Spongebob: Hahahahahaha! It's great to finally see you again Sora. I'd like you to meet my other friends, Squidward and Patrick.

Patrick: Who's Patrick? HOW DARE HE TAKE MY NAME?!

(Sora looks at everyone who is fighting along side Nick.)

Sora: Well, quite a party crew huh?

Donald: Spongebob, you're pretty good at being mage. You'd become a wizard someday.

Spongebob: I WILL??

Goofy: Garsh Patrick, you're pretty good with a shield. Maybe you can be a knight like me!

Patrick: (gasp) Did you hear that Spongebob? I'm gonna be a knight!

Spongebob: I know Patrick! Oh, I can't wait! We're gonna be the strongest!

Fox: Guys, we see the enemy ships that are guarding the Hallow Bastion world.

Donald: Radiant Garden!

Fox: Whatever.

Peppy: Fox and his crew will take it from here. All Starfox crew, report to the Arwings.

(Fox and his crew, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal got in the Arwings and took off into space.)

Sora: You know, the ship you used reminds me of the Gummi Ship, only much bigger.

Nick: Really?

Sora: Yeah. Although your pilot is a snail, it's still better.

Gary: Meow!

* * *

(The Arwings fly toward the enemy ships.)

Peppy: Better aim for the enemies Fox.

Fox: Got it.

Slippy: Here they come!

Falco: Alright enemy ships, looks like we're gonna have a sweet. . . .

(A group of tiny ships shaped like Plankton blasts Falcos arwing.)

Falco: ARGH! I'm hit!

Slippy: Better analyze the ships.

(Slippy analyzes the ships.)

Slippy: They're known as Plankto-500. Plankton created them!

Marlon: Well don't just stand there! Destroy them at once!! Plankton will pay for controlling me!

Peppy: Don't get so upset about it. Nick and Sora will deal with the heartless, and Plankton.

(After some quick maneuvers and laser blasts, the Arwings destroyed the enemy ships and some more of them came from Radiant Garden.)

Krystal: They're much stronger than we thought.

Fox: Keep blasting. They're weakening.

(Plankton's voice was heard.)

Plankton: OH, NO YOU DON'T! You flyboys may have destroyed my heartless that are piloting the ships, but LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY BUCKETRON!!

(Bucketron appeared with four large deadly lasers.)

Peppy: What is that?

Spongebob: Oh, no! Plankton has powerful lasers!

Chao: Chao chao chao!

Squidward: Oh, sure! We didn't have lasers on our ship, but Plankton does?!

Wayne: Whoa! This looks so awesome.

Marlon: He's too tough.

Peppy: Fox! Better avoid Plankton's tricks. His weapons are monstrous.

Sora: If Fox and his crew can't dodge it, we'll never make it there.

Nick: Sadie and Kristy need my help. I WON'T LET THEM DOWN!! SORA!

Sora: Yeah?

Nick: Let's get in the Arwings.

Donald: WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You'll never make it there!

Anthony: I think Nick and Sora are trying to get past the Bucketron. With the Starfox crew keeping Plankton busy, Nick and Sora might just be able to slip right past Plankton without him even noticing.

Peppy: That may sound crazy, but it just might work! Nick! Sora! Head to the Arwings and get past the Bucketron as fast as you can.

Nick and Sora: Got it.

Spongebob: Nick, be careful out there. We believe in you, just like we believe in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Patrick: I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU MERMAID MAN!!

(Nick and Sora get in the Arwings and fly to Radiant Garden.)

* * *

(They pass the Bucketron before Plankton notices what just happened.)

Plankton: How did they do that? ARGH!! I wish I saw that coming!

Fox: Aim for the laser guns.

(Falco blasts one of Planktons lasers.)

Falco: One gun down!

Slippy: Alright! His ship is weakening!

Plankton: You're working for Krabs! ADMIT IT!

Karen: No Plankton, they're working for themselves.

Plankton: What's that suppose to. . . .

(Fox fires at the Bucketrons other lasers.)

Peppy: Good going Fox!

Plankton: Oh boy. That didn't go as planned. Do we have the escape pods?

Karen: Yeah.

Plankton: Good. I just wanted to make sure. TO THE ESCAPE PODS!!

(Plankton and Karen enter the escape pods and get out of the Bucketron as it blew up.)

Krystal: The Bucketron is destroyed.

Fox: Mission complete you guys.

Slippy: WOOHOO! Alright Fox!

Peppy: Better head back to the Great Fox. We'll follow Nick and Sora there.

Spongebob and Patrick: ALRIGHT NICK AND SORA!!

Oliver: I have to admit, that was pretty awesome.

Donald: Let's hope Nick and Sora can stop Plankton in time.

Wayne: They will. They will.

* * *

The tension is almost killing you people, isn't it! Only one more chapter to go and I'm all done for the next couple months!


	25. Planktons Last Stand

This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! The finale to this arc of the story! After this, the story will go on a very short hiatus. Please stay seated, and prepare for the final battle.

* * *

(Nick and Sora landed their Arwings in Radiant Garden.)

Nick: This is. . . .pretty creepy here.

Sora: There are Heartless everywhere in this world. So we got to stick together.

(Nick and Sora team up, but Plankton's escape pod crash landed right in front of them. Plankton and Karen exit the escape pod with the crystal.)

Plankton: OW! (gasp) At last! The moment has arrived!

Nick: You again!? You guys don't quit, do ya.

Sora: Give back the Dark Crystal!

Plankton: This kind of component?

Sora: What do you mean component?

Plankton: Foolish kid. This isn't just a prison gem. This is part of my plan to bring us a new Organization member. I'm going to revive the one who leads the Heartless!

Sora: You're gonna revive. . . . .

Plankton: Oops! I shouldn't tell you who it is! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! HEARTLESS! I SUMMON YOU ALL!

(The Heartless appear from out of the ground.)

Nick: There is a bunch of them!

Sora: We'll have to defeat them all to get through.

Plankton: ADIOS LOSERS!

(Plankton runs as the Heartless prepare to attack.)

Nick: Alright, it's two of us and about over 200 of them.

Sora: We need to create a strong attack to stop them.

Nick: You mean a team attack?

Sora: Exactly. And here's who we're gonna do it.

(Sora whispers in Nicks ear. The Heartless attack.)

Sora: Alright. 1. . .2. . .3. .NOW!

(Nick and Sora stick together and spin around to create a huge light twister and attacks the Heartless that get in the way. After the heartless have been destroyed, a speaker was heard from Nicks pocket.)

Peppy: Nick? Sora? Come in.

(Nick answers the speaker.)

Nick: This is Nick, over.

Peppy: Plankton is heading to the ruins in Hallow Bastion. . . .er. . .I mean, Radiant Garden.

Sora: There are no ruins. I thought Radiant Garden had been restored to its original state.

Peppy: Ansems study is still there. That's where he is going.

Sora: That place? Why would he want to go there?

Nick: There is a secret computer room there. I bet he'll use the Dark Crystal and the computers as a key to unleash the one who created it.

Sora: C'mon, there isn't much time!

Peppy: We'll send you guys the Landmaster. Sora will take it from the outside.

Nick: Got it.

Spongebob: WAIT! He doesn't have the license to use that!

Anthony: He could crash.

Marlon: I say we let him drive!

Nick: Don't worry guys. I know the controls for the Landmaster.

Oliver: Yeah. Press the A button to fire!

(Oliver and Angela start laughing.)

Nick: You Imps always seem to find a way to humor me, don't ya?

(Nick gets in the Landmaster and Sora gets on top of it. It is on full speed towards Ansems study. The Heartless attack.)

Nick: They're they are! Better blast them!

(Sora whacks all of the heartless he sees.)

Sora: There's more of them!

(Nick fires beams from the Landmaster to destroy the Heartless.)

Nick: Got it covered.

Sora: We're almost there. Keep firing.

(Sora whacks more Heartless that comes this way. The Landmaster made it to the door leading to Ansems study. They exit the Landmaster and go through the hallways. A speaker was heard from Nicks pocket again.)

Squidward: Did you guys make it?

Sora: Yeah.

Goofy: We're gonna help ya out. The Great Fox has landed!

Patrick: AHH!! There are too many Heartless! We're not gonna make it!

(Squidward slaps Patrick.)

Squidward: Get a grip!

Frankly: Sora!

Sora: Yeah?

Frankly: Plankton is heading to Ansem's computer room! He has found the secret entrance! Hurry up you guys!

Nick: Oh man, this is gonna be tougher than it looks.

* * *

(In the secret room, Plankton is ready to insert the gem into the computer.)

Plankton: At last, THE UNIVERSE IS MINE FOREVER BABY!! I'M NUMBER ONE! HAHAHAHA!! I can't wait to see Maleficents face when she sees I got her a new member.

Karen: Plankton, Nick and Sora are heading to us! Hurry up will ya?!

Plankton: I've been waiting for this!

(Plankton inserts the gem.)

Plankton: AT LAST! HE'S FINALLY COMING OUT!! RISE! RISE!!

(Nick and Sora enter the computer room.)

Nick: No! Too late!

Sora: The darkness is opening!

Plankton: OH YEAH! THE ORGANIZATION WILL TRIUMPH!!

Karen: Uh. . .Plankton?

Plankton: Not now Karen, I'm doing the dramatic stuff here.

Karen: I'm serious Plankton. I think you're about to meet the. . . .

??: The darkness that consumes all.

Plankton: The what that consumes all?

(The dark figure that Plankton has revived appears in the room. It was Soras old enemy, Xehanorts Heartless, or as he calls himself, Ansem.)

Plankton: HOLY SHRIMP!! I DID IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Plankton pulls out a schedule.)

Plankton: Now then, on to business. You're a member of the Organization now, and as a member of the Organization, your new job is to destroy Nick and all of his meddling friends, unless Hamsterviel hasn't done it first. On Monday, you will be sent on a mission to takeover Stormalong Harbor, Gloomsville, and Camp Wawanakwa with the help of the Huntsman, Hades, and Kevin 11. And on Tuesday, you will be paired up with Vlad Plasmius and the Green Goblin. On second thought, Syndrome is pretty strong as well. I think I can squeeze him in when you conquer Marzipan City. Then again I could also pair you up with Davey Jones or Yzma. . .

Ansem: I want to thank you for finally reviving me. Now you're going to get what's yours.

Plankton: At last! I WISH THAT I HAVE THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!!

Karen: Uh. . .Plankton.

Plankton: CAN IT WILL YA?! MY DREAM IS FINALLY COME TRUE! I WIN!! I WIN!! I WIN BABY!!

Karen: But your nightmare is also coming true! The Heartless are betraying you!

Plankton: Say what?

(Plankton looks at all the Heartless surrounding him and Karen.)

Plankton: What are you guys doing? What is the meaning of this?!

Ansem: Please, you thought I'd make a deal with someone as weak as you? Your Organization might be strong, but I prefer to go by my own rules. Heartless, you know what to do!

(The Heartless grab Plankton and Karen.)

Plankton: I command you to stay back! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

(The Heartless put Plankton in the Dark Crystal. Their screams of terror died down when they were sucked in.)

* * *

(In the Dark Crystal, Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi are still in it, but Plankton and Karen appear as well.)

Plankton: Oof! My head.

Karen: I warned you!

Sadie: Huh? Who's there?

Plankton: I don't wanna talk about it! Aw man! Just as things are getting good, and now it's ruined because of that Mr. Goody Two Shoes Dark Leader!

Kairi: What?!

(Kairi grabs Plankton in her fist.)

Kairi: Who is it? Tell me!

Plankton: I think he's the leader of the Heartless.

Kristy: The Heartless leader? But I thought it was Maleficent.

Plankton: No, she is the leader of the Organization. The leader of the Heartless was that one guy who calls himself Ansem even though he's not really Ansem.

Kairi: What?! Oh, no! Nick and Sora are done for!

Plankton: It's not fair! I WAS SO CLOSE AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?!

Sadie: This is your fault.

Karen: I have to agree with her on that.

Plankton: Oh, everyone just shut up.

* * *

(Outside the crystal, Nick and Sora are in quite a predicament.)

Nick: It's you?

Ansem: Yes. I am Ansem.

Nick: No you're not. You're just a Heartless created by a disgruntled assistant of the real Ansem.

Ansem: Silence!

(Ansem uses a dark attack on Nick which barely misses.)

Ansem: So you're the ultimasword wielder. Hard to believe that the Organization could've lost so many times to a kid.

Sora: Hey! I'm a kid and I've beaten you!

Ansem: A minor fluke. Now I am reborn. I am the Pursuer of Darkness. And whoever stands in my way shall die.

Sora: So what do you want from us?

Ansem: I'm here for revenge.

Nick: Oh, it's always revenge, revenge, revenge with you villains! What ever happened to just, oh I don't know, GIVING UP?!

Ansem: You will perish. Prepare to face my wrath!

(Ansem summons a Heartless guardian on his back and charges at Nick and Sora. The impact injures both of them greatly before they even got a chance to fight.)

Nick and Sora: UGH!

Ansem: Hahahahahaha! You'll meet the night when I destroy you two. Perish!

(Ansem is ready to finish them off with one more charge attack. But then from out of nowhere, a shield protects them both, a mace slams his body, and they are completely healed by a cure spell. They were saved by Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.)

Spongebob: NO! I won't let you! Leave our best friends alone!

Patrick: Or else!

Squidward: Back off you!

Nick: Spongebob! Patrick! Squidward!

(Donald and Goofy enter the room as well.)

Goofy: We've got your back you guys!

Donald: Let's get ready!

(Then, Angela, Oliver, Wayne, Anthony, Marlon, Chao, Riku, Mickey, and Gary also enter the room.)

Nick: Alright guys!

Sora: Your outnumbered Ansem!

Chao: Chao!

Ansem: I do not compare.

(Ansem snaps his fingers and the entire computer room was covered in a black shade. Everything turned dark as everybody blacks out.)

* * *

(Nick and everybody else opens their eyes to find themselves somewhere dark. As they look around, they see no light anywhere. The ground they are standing on was just a floating white piece of land.)

Ansem: Hahahahahahaha!

(Ansem appears before the group.)

Ansem: Welcome to the endless abyss.

Sora: This place still gives me the chills.

Ansem: Here, not even the power of light can stop the darkness I am about to unleash upon all the worlds. The darkness is the ultimate power for the heart. DARKNESS IS ETERNAL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wayne: I don't feel so good about this.

(Ansem snaps his fingers and summons the huge Darkside Heartless.)

Ansem: Destroy those pests!

(Darkside smashes his fist into the ground. Everyone jumps to avoid the shockwave.)

Marlon: I was after Plankton, but now it appears I've got bigger fish to fry.

(Marlon jumps and slashes at Darksides head, but he misses. Darkside then spots Nick and prepares to smash him with his fist again. Nick dodges once more.)

Goofy: OK Patrick. We're gonna work as a team!

Patrick: Right!

(Patrick grabs Goofy's arms. Goofy spins Patrick around in circles and throws him at Darkside. Patrick whacks Darkside on the head with his shield.)

Patrick: Whee! Let's do it again!

(Spongebob and Donald are working together as well to create stronger magic.)

Donald: One

Spongbob: Two

Spongebob and Donald: THREE!!

(Spongebob and Donald launch a massive fireball at Darkside. However, the gigantic Heartless still stands.)

Angela: Looks like we better help out as well.

Oliver: I'm way ahead of you.

Anthony: Count me in.

(Angela and Oliver fire arrows at Darksides hands. Darkside smashes his fist into the ground again. Only this time, he summons Heartless from the area he slammed his fist. The Heartless attack Anthony, but he uses his spear to jab at each of them. Then the Heartless attack Riku and Mickey. They are surrounded.)

Wayne: Hold on dudes!

(Wayne throws a bomb that destroys all of the Heartless surrounding Riku and Mickey.)

Riku: Thanks.

Wayne: No prob Bob.

(While everyone was putting up a fight against the heartless, Sora decided to take on Ansem alone. Every slice Sora used didn't connect to the Heartless leaders body as the gaurdian on his back was countering the blows. The gaurdian appears in front of Sora and punches him on the ground.)

Ansem: Fool! You thought you could stop me twice?!

(Ansems guardian attacks, but he is blasted away by a light beam that was shot from Nicks ultimasword destroying him.)

Ansem: What?!

(Nick slashes at Ansem and pushes him far back.)

Nick: You need some help there buddy?

Sora: Thanks. Now let's finish him!

(Nick and Sora get ready to finish him off, but Ansem did another attack where he raises his hands, and levitates Nick and Sora into the air. He slams them on the ground and into walls until they are badly bruised.)

Ansem: Give it up, you can't win this time.

(Ansem prepares a finishing attack where his hands start brimming with dark energy, crerating a sphere of darkness to hurl upon them.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Dark Crystal. . . .)

Sadie: They're losing!

Kristy: NO! I don't want Nick to get hurt!

Kairi: Sora! I must help them! They're in grave danger!

Plankton: Fat chance! We're stuck in here! There's nothing we can do!

(Kairi thought for a moment.)

Kairi: Wait a minute! Plankton! Give me those research papers quick!

(Plankton hands Kairi the papers he stole from Frankly.)

Kairi: There it is! The Power Star. Nick must've been to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Plankton: A Power Star? You mean the thing that if we wish that Nick and Sora are strong, it happens?

Karen: Of course! Now, everyone wish!!

Sadie: I wish Nick will become stronger. Strong enough to defeat Ansem, and save us all.

* * *

(Back outside the crystal, Nicks ultimasword begins to glow.)

Kairi: I wish Sora is stronger too.

(Soras keyblade starts glowing as well.)

Nick: Our weapons!

Sora: They're glowing?

Spongebob: (gasp) THAT'S IT! THE POWER STAR! Sadie, Kristy, and Kairi must've been wishing, so they became stronger.

Donald: Then we've gotta do the same.

Goofy: Garsh! How do we do that?

Riku: Watch me. I wish Nick and Sora will defeat Ansem!

(The weapons glow even brighter, and Ansem becomes weaker.)

Ansem: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Patrick: I wish I had a vanilla fudge sundae!

Donald: Vanilla fudge sundae?! Patrick!

Spongebob: No, no, this is good! Keep going! I wish I got a frycook promotion from Mr. Krabs!

Squidward: I wish I was the greatest clarinet player ever!

Angela: I wish my brother would always agree with what I say!

Oliver: I wish Angela would put a sock in it!

Wayne: I wish I had a cool skateboard!

Mickey: I wish I had the perfect gift for my girl, Minnie!

Marlon: I wish I had a pet pitbull named Buzzkill!

Donald: I wish I had a huge boat to sail on!

Anthony: I wish everyone would stay positive.

Ansem: STOP! STOP WISHING RIGHT NOW!! I MUST DESTROY YOU ALL!!

(Nick and Soras weapons begin to glow brighter after every wish.)

Nick: I feel powerful already!

Sora: Me too!

(Nick and Sora work together as Ansem tried to step away from them.)

Nick and Sora: NOW! RETURN TO THE DARKNESS!

Ansem: NO!!

(The warriors run like crazy around Ansem. He could feel all of the slashes and slices from the heroes weapons as they connect to his body. For a final attack, Nick and Sora creates one huge laser that zaps right through Ansems body, and from behind, a dark portal that sucks Ansem inside.)

Ansem: I won't let it end like this yet! I will return!

(Ansem is sucked into the portal. After that, the Dark Crystal falls down and released Sadie, Kristy, Kairi, Plankton and Karen. Darkside disappears as well. With Ansem gone, everything turned bright again as the dark depths were dissappearing.)

* * *

(Everyone looks around to find themselves back outside the computer room and back outside.)

Nick: We did it.

Sora: Yeah! It was a tough battle.

Kristy: Nick?

Nick: Kristy?

Kairi: Sora?

Sora: Kairi?

Riku: Kairi?

Kairi: Riku?

Spongebob: Spongebob! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Squidward: Oh, boy.

(Kristy runs up to Nick and hugs him.)

Kristy: We were so worried! I thought we'd never see you again!

Sadie: You did great.

(Sora hugs Kairi and Patrick stares at her and begins drooling.)

Patrick: YOU'RE HOT!

(Nicks speaker was heard again.)

Fox: Is everyone alright?

Nick: Yeah. Ansem, I mean, Xehanort's Heartless has been defeated, and we're all reunited with our friends.

Fox: Alright! Mission: Accomplished!

Slippy: YAHOO! YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED THE UNIVERSE!

Falco: That's our fellow fighters.

Peppy: Great work you guys.

Krystal: We'll give you all a ride back to Bikini Bottom.

Nick: OK.

Frankly: And I guess we'll be returning to our worlds as well.

Goombella: It's been fun Nick. See you again soon.

(Nick hangs up his speaker and puts it back in his pocket. After Nick hangs up, Genie appears out of his lamp.)

Genie: What did I miss?

Squiudward: WHAT THE! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU WHEN WE WERE AT THOSE CRAZY DIALOGUE WORLDS??

Genie: Well, you never called me. I got lonely.

Nick: And Marlon, I never thought I'd say this, but I just want to thank. . . .

(But Marlon was gone.)

Nick: Huh? Where did Marlon go?

Patrick: AUGH! A GHOST!!

Sadie: I'll bet he went back to the Organization.

Nick: Yeah I guess so.

Mickey: Nick! Nick!

Nick: Huh? What is it?

(Mickey gives Nick a letter. Nick reads it.)

Nick: It's from Marlon.

Donald: What's it say?

Nick: "Nick. Remember when I said that when this fight is over, we are back to being enemies? But that doesn't mean I'm going back to the Organization. They lied to me, and said you tried to harm my sister. I'm kinda sorry for accusing you of this. Again, I said "kinda". I will continue to protect her. But beware. The next time we meet, I will bring you down just like back home. Marlon."

Goofy: Gawrsh. Looks like things are finally starting to look up.

Nick: I wonder who that sister is that he keeps talking about.

Spongebob: Wait a minute! Why do I get the feeling we've lost track of something?

(Everyone spots Plankton who is trying to sneak away. But everyone quickly surrounds him and gives him angry looks.)

Plankton: What? Can't anyone take a joke?

Sora: Nope. You started it.

Spongebob: So now you're going back where you belong. JAIL!

Karen: Face it Plankton. That wasn't exactly your best plan.

Plankton: Can it Computer Wife.

* * *

(And so, the heroes went to Bikini Bottom and sent Plankton to jail. Now Nick, Sora, and his friends watched as everyone from the Bikini Bottom celebrated Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidwards bravery at the Krusty Krab.)

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob me boy, once again you've saved us all.

Spongebob: Thanks Mr. Krabs. They couldn't have done it without the ol' Spongebob Sidekickpants.

Patrick: And me!

Mr. Krabs: I never thought I'd see any of you so brave. Especially you Squidward.

Squidward: Well, it's just nice to finally get some recognition.

Wayne: Wow. This is definitely some party. These Krabby Patties taste delicious!

Anthony: Um, Wayne. That patty is still raw.

Wayne: Hmm? YUCK!

Riku: Say Sora. How is life in the Society?

Sora: It's pretty good. We've been fighting more villains than usual but it's worth saving everyone.

Riku: I'll say. Plankton was one unusual bad guy. It's hard to believe there are others like him.

(When the party was over, Nick and Kristy walked outside.)

Nick: So Kristy. There's something I want to say to you.

Kristy: Hold on.

(Kristy gave Nick a kiss. And he blushed.)

Kristy: You were really brave back there.

Nick: Heh heh! Well I could've done it without the Goofy Goobers, and Sora and his friends, and everyone else too.

(Sadie enters the scene.)

Sadie: OK everyone. It's time to go.

(Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward exit the Krusty Krab.)

Spongebob: Well, bye Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob wait!

Spongebob: Yeah?

Mr. Krabs: Hey uh, when you left, that little clone of yers was destroyed. Can you make another?

Spongebob: Hahahahahahahaha! Sure thing Mr. Krabs.

(Spongebob creates a duplicate of himself. Then, Nick opens up a portal.)

Nick: Here we go! Destiny Islands!

(Everyone steps through the portal.)

* * *

(In the Dark Castle, Hades, Hamsterviel, Pete, and Jafar are angry because Plankton messed everything up for the Organization.)

Hades: GRRR! THAT CLUELESS LITTLE SQUIRT!! WE WARNED HIM ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!! NOW BECAUSE OF HIM, ALMOST ALL OF THE ULTIMAWEAPONS ARE FOUND, SORA IS NOW FIGHTING ALONG SIDE THE SOCIETY, AND THAT LITTLE BRAT MARLON HAS WALKED OUT ON THE ORGANIZATION!!

Jafar: Hmph! That foolish worm has made things worse for us.

Pete: Hold on! Did you say all of the ultimaweapons are found? What about the little girl who joined our team? And the other five still scattered?

Jafar: Of course! We can use the girl as bait to force Marlons will to the Organization.

Pete: Not so fast! If we use the girl as bait, that punk Marlon will incinerate us all.

Hamsterviel: Well then, what would you suggest?!

Maleficent: WE don't have to do anything.

(Maleficent enters the dark room much to everyones shock.)

Hades: Maleficent?! You're back! Where have you been?!

Maleficent: Waiting for the opportunity to come.

Hamsterviel: What opportunity?

Maleficent: That fool Plankton merely made our job easier. Marlon said he will always protect his sister. However, his sweet mild mannered sister has joined us. Marlon can't protect her if he doesn't know where she is. And now with the power of the ultimascythe, she will be unstoppable!

Jafar: So what are you suggesting?

Maleficent: Marlon is no use to us anymore. Come forth.

(Shannon enters the room.)

Maleficent: Meet our new weapon.

Pete: Ooooh. I like where this is going!

(The villains and Shannon laugh evily ready for their next plan to be put into action.)

* * *

The End! (For now anyways.) Well, now it's time for me to start on my culminating project. But before I do, I have something to tell you about the next arc of the story. If you're a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, you'll love the next few dozen chapters. Also, as you may have read in the end, there are five more ultimaweapons! WOW! Who would've guessed? In another note, when Plankton was naming the place to take over to Ansem, can you guess which cartoon these places are from? Again, the worlds are Stormalong Harbor, Gloomsworld, Camp Wawanakwa, and Marzipan City. Free brownie points to whoever gets it right! Well now that that arc is done, what will the next mission be? What are the five remaining weapons? And what's the new Anime of Today Ollie?

Ollie: PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Thanks Ollie. Goodnight everyone!


	26. The Egg Menace

I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus right now, but I just want to post this chapter up so you will have a better understanding of the next arc of the story. So far, this is going to be my biggest and most exciting one yet. So everyone hang tight.

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Chao, Sadie, Anthony, Wayne, Angela, Oliver, Kristy, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi enter Destiny Islands. When they get there, greeting them were Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.)

Wakka: Hey man look! It's the ones who saved us!

Tidus: You were all really awesome there!

Squidward: Well, I don't know about awesome. I'd prefer a more sophisticated word like. . . .

Sora: Thanks you guys. But we couldn't have done it without our friends.

Riku: After all, they freed you from Planktons control.

Nick: It's nothing really.

Sora: Say Nick, how would you like to stay here on the islands for another night?

Nick: What do you say guys?

Spongebob: I'm ready!

Kristy: I'd love to!

Angela: I guess.

Sadie: Sure. Why not?

Wayne: Alright!

Nick: OK. Let's have some fun!

Everyone: Yeah!

(Everybody had lots of fun on the islands. They played games, practiced some fights, and told stories of all their adventures. When night came, everyone was at the beach watching as the sky lit up with fireworks.)

Kristy: Wow. It's so beautiful.

Nick: I know.

Kristy: Say Nick.

Nick: Yeah?

Kristy: Before you were abducted by the Heartless, I never got the chance to tell you something.

Nick: Don't worry. I think I know what it is. It's just, I've been too shy to tell you. I wasn't sure if you were ready.

Kristy: (giggle)

Nick: So, I think we should. . . .

Oliver: JUST KISS EACH OTHER!

(And you guessed it. Nick+Kristy. This was the best night of their lives. But they must enjoy it while it lasts. Because tommorrow, something new is on the horizon.)

* * *

(When morning came up, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward are ready to go and continue their journey. Everyone else was here to say goodbye to them.)

Spongebob: Wooo! That was the best day ever!

Patrick: I liked the explosions in the sky!

Squidward: You mean the fireworks.

Patrick: I liked those too.

Nick: Bye everyone!

Sadie: So long Nick. Take care of yourself.

Nick: We will.

Sora: Farewell.

Mickey: And don't worry. We'll always be there to help you fight the Organization.

Nick: OK.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Don't worry Gary. We'll be alright. I'll send you back home now. You've been great.

Gary: Meow!

(Spongebob opens a portal for Gary and sends him back to Bikini Bottom.)

Nick: Ready everyone?

Spongebob: As I'll ever be.

Patrick: Yeah!

Squidward: Whatever.

Chao: Chao!

(Nick opens a portal and enters through it.)

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Chao are back in the Society hideout (a.k.a. the old baseball stadium.)

Spongebob: Ahh. Hideout sweet hideout.

Squidward: So where are we going to next?

Nick: Beats me.

Sonic: HEEEY!

(Nick turns around to see a blue blur enter the hideout. When it stopped, he revealed himself to be a blue hedgehog.)

Nick: Sonic! It's good to see you again.

Sonic: It's great to see you too.

Spongebob: What are you doing here?

Sonic: Jimmy and the other geniuses told me there are still six more ultimaweapons scattered in different worlds.

Nick: There's more?!

Patrick: What are they called?

Sonic: The ultimaxe, the ultimahammer, the ultimaflail, the ultimagauntlets, the ultimaclaws, and there is another weapon that we didn't even know existed. The ultimascythe.

Nick: That's an awful lot of weapons.

Squidward: Won't somebody be after them all?

Sonic: I'm afraid there already is. Dr. Eggman. He's looking for the weapons as well.

Nick: Then we better hurry before he catches up.

Patrick: Too late.

(Patrick points to the sky where they see a huge aircraft.)

Sonic: Oh, no! The Egg Carrier! We definitely better hurry!

Chao: Chao!

Nick: We're in!

Sonic: But before we go, I gotta introduce you to some friends.

Squidward: Friends? You're not alone?

Sonic: Follow me.

(Sonic runs out of the hideout. Everyone tries to follow Sonic, but he is too fast.)

Squidward: (pant pant) Slow. . . .down. . .(pant). . .will ya?!

(Sonic runs back to our heroes.)

Sonic: Sorry. I'll go a little slower.

(Everyone follows Sonic again. This time, he goes slow enough for Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward to catch up.)

* * *

(They soon arrive at a huge rock formation.)

Sonic: OK everyone! Come on out!

(From behind the rocks were Sonics friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Big. Also there were Aang, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mushu, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. There were also some new Society members that Nick did not yet meet. There was Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Duey, Louie, and Launchpad McQuack.)

Nick: Wow. That's quite a party.

Spongebob: So we need all of you to stop whatever Eggman is planning?

Jimmy: Eggman is a crafty genius. We're gonna need all the help we can get.

Chao: Chao!

Cream: (gasp) Cheese? Is that you?

Nick: Huh? You're Cheese?

Chao: Chao chao!

(The Chao, now named Cheese, runs to Cream and they hug each other.)

Cream: Oh, thank you Mister Nick.

Nick: Um, you're welcome. Now what are we here for?

Tails: We're looking for all of the ultimaweapons before Eggman does. And while we were trying to find them, we found some more people (or at least those who we can call people) who can help us out.

Squidward: Is that all?

Knuckles: We think that Eggman is after the seven chaos emeralds as well.

Spongebob: Oh, man! If he finds all of these items, the Organization could be super strong!

Sonic: That's where we come in. We must get on the Egg Carrier and find out what he wants with the emeralds and weapons.

Squidward: Why not just destroy the Egg Carrier while we're on it then teleport off of it?

Bloo: Exactly what I suggested!

Jimmy: The Egg Carrier can't be destroyed that easily. It's made of a strong elemental metal that cannot be damaged by physical force.

Spongebob: What about magic?

Jimmy: That too.

Spongebob: Aw tartar sauce!

Sonic: We have no time to lose. We have to find out what Eggman is planning to do with that power. We'll need all the help we can get.

Nick: Are there any other members up there?

Sonic: Yes, but they can't hold up without our support. Now c'mon!

(Nick opens up a portal leading to the Egg Carrier. Everyone walks in.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Egg Carrier, Eggman commands an army of robots ready to descend into different worlds.)

Eggman: Remember, find the ultimaweapons. Don't bother with the chaos emeralds. I have already recruited someone to do that for me.

Robots: Roger.

(The robots go through a portal opened up by Eggman.)

Eggman: Bwahahahahaha! This is going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

(Suddenly, an intercom was sounded. One of Eggman's robots spoke into it.)

Intercom: Eggman. The Egg Carrier has been boarded.

Eggman: What?! Argh! I bet it's that Society. Send my robots to destroy them!

Intercom: Roger.

Eggman: Now then, as for the chaos emeralds, I have a special assistant to do that for me. Come on in!

(Walking in the room was a dark figure that looked just like Sonic, except he is black.)

Eggman: Bwahahahaha! This is perfect! I can already tell this is going to be good. It's amazing what a little mind manipulation can do. Now Shadow, I shall send you to obtain the seven chaos emeralds.

Shadow: I will not fail you. But before I leave, I require an army by my side to aid me on my mission.

Eggman: Huh? Oh, of course. Here.

(Eggman gives Shadow a summon crystal.)

Shadow: What's this?

Eggman: It is your army. Hold it up in the air and the Organization will be there to aid you in your fight.

(Shadow raises the crystal up in the air and summons six villains.)

Shadow: I call forth, the princess of fire, the sociopath, the grasshopper, the deathstroke, the galactic conqueror, and the infernal silhouette!

(And the six villains Shadow called forth appeared before him.)

Eggman: Oooooo! Excellent choices.

Shadow: Listen up everyone. I have a job for you all.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick and his party have boarded the Egg Carrier.)

Launchpad: Whoa! This must be the Egg Carrier.

Aang: This is the Egg Carrier alright.

Sonic: We should all search around and see what we can find.

Patrick: I think I found something.

(Patrick points to Eggmans robots who are charging toward our heroes.)

Numbuh 4: Finally! I've been waiting for a little butt whoopin.

Bloo: Same here!

Mac: But Bloo, you don't have a weapon.

Bloo: Huh? Oh, yeah. RUN!

Nick: Just let us handle this.

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sonic attacked the robots. Nick was using his slash attacks, Spongebob was casting fire spells, Patrick came flying at them like a torpedo, Squidward was blowing them away with his mace, and Sonic was using his spin dash move. Amazingly, they wern't damaged. Not so much as a single dent.)

Sonic: Whoa! These are some tough robots.

Spongebob: You can say that again. Why aren't our weapons working?

Jimmy: Holy Heisenberg! Look at that dark aura around those robots!

Nick: They're indestructible! How are we going to beat them now?

(The intercom on the Egg Carrier sounded. Eggman spoke into it.)

Eggman: Bwahahahahaha! Fools! This time we've got you! The aura around my robots is the same used to make our inescapable prison cells. There is nothing that can break them!

Sonic: We'll see about that you rotten egg!

Eggman: Bwahahahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

(The intercom turned off.)

Squidward: Well he's definitely cracked like an egg.

(The robots surround attack again. Suddenly, a large blue laser was fired at the robots. They weren't damaged, but they were blasted back a far distance.)

Chip: What was that?

Dale: I don't know.

Spongebob: Look!

(Nick points to five figures facing them. It was Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.)

Nick: The Teen Titans!

Numbuh 4: Hmph! Teenagers. Always stealing our thunder.

(The Titans run to Nicks party.)

Cyborg: Are you guys OK?

Sonic: Was it you who fired at those robots?

Cyborg: Yep.

Robin: We were looking for something on this big ship.

Minnie: What are you looking for?

Robin: We think the Organization is harboring an ultimaweapon.

Nick: Really? Which one?

Raven: We don't know yet.

(The robots return charge toward everyone.)

Beast Boy: Look out!

Robin: Titans go!

(The Titans attack Eggman's robots. Robin jump kicks on one of the robots. Starfire shoots a barrage of starbolts at the robots. Cyborg uses his laser cannon. Raven attacks a couple robots by smashing them together with her dark powers. Beast Boy transforms into an elephant to trample on the robots. Their attacks have no effect.)

Beast Boy: Dude! Those guys are tough!

Robin: It's no use! We have to get out of here!

Nick: Way ahead of you.

(Nick opens up a portal leading back to the ruins of the town.)

Sonic: Just you wait Eggman. We aren't giving up yet.

(Everyone goes through the portal.)

* * *

(The gang enters the ruins of the town.)

Numbuh 1: This isn't good. With those robots, Eggman can't be defeated.

Robin: We must think of something else if we want that ultimaweapon.

Numbuh 1: Ahem! The Kids Next Door do not take orders from teenagers!

Robin: This is no time for arguing about leadership!

Numbuh 1: Forget it!

Robin: Now listen!

Numbuh 1: We're not listening! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Nick: Enough! We're never going anywhere if we keep arguing like this! If we want to defeat Eggman, we must work together!

Spongebob: Wow Nick. I've never seen you like this. You should lead our group.

Sonic: I think that would be best. After all, you know more about all of us than everyone else here.

Spongebob: I elect Nick as leader. Anyone else?

Patrick: I do!

(Patrick raised his hand.)

Squidward: I feel much safer with Nick.

(Squidward raised his hand (or tentacle).)

Sonic: I think you'll be a great leader Nick.

(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mushu, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Minnie, Daisy, Scrooge, Huey, Duey, Louie, Launchpad, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all raise their hands.)

Bloo: And anyone who votes for me, raise their hand!

(Bloo raises his hand but no one else raises theirs.)

Wilt: Sorry Bloo. Um, is that OK?

Sonic: Then it's settled. OK Nick, lead the way.

(But Nick didn't say anything.)

Spongebob: What's wrong Nick?

(Nick was looking at something on the ground. Spongebob looks down also. He sees a small green gem.)

Spongebob: Wow! What's this?

(Spongebob picks up the gem and shows it to everyone.)

Patrick: Rock candy! Yay!

Jimmy: It doesn't look like candy. It looks like a mineral.

Wanda: It's an emerald!

Scrooge: Bless me bagpipes! How much is that worth?!

Sonic: That's a chaos emerald! Eggman's looking for these.

Aang: Well it's a good thing we found it before he did.

(But then a black streak zoomed pass everyone.)

Mushu: Looks like someone else did too.

Timmy: Whoa! What was that?

(The streak passed by again.)

Fu Dog: Whoa! Slow down will ya?! You could get a speeding ticket! Agoogogogogoo.

(The streak passed by again. Only this time, Spongebob was pushed down and the chaos emerald was gone.)

Nick: Spongebob!

Patrick: Where did the rock candy go?!

Lao Shi: Aieyah! The chaos emerald is gone!

Sonic: Wait a minute. It can't be.

(The black streak passed by again. Only this time, it crashed into a huge rock that popped out of the ground.)

Aang: Nice one Toph.

(A dark figure that looks exactly like Sonic appears from the cloud of dust. Whe the dust cleared, his identity was revealed. Shadow the Hedgehog.)

Cosmo: It's Sonic! He got the chaos emerald from that bad guy! Yay!

Timmy: Cosmo you idiot! That is the bad guy!

Cosmo: Sonic's the bad guy?

Timmy: NO!

Shadow: Hmph! Not a very bright crew you've got there Sonic.

Sonic: Shadow! Long time no see. So, what's up?

Shadow: Eggman has sent me to destroy you. You are his greatest enemy. Therefore you must die.

Sonic: Whoa! Shadow. Listen to what you're saying. Don't you remember who I am?

Shadow: Of course I do. I just told you. Now you shall be destroyed.

Nick: Hold it right there! You'll have to go through us first!

Everyone: Yeah!

Carl: Well mostly them.

Shadow: Enough! My mission will not be jeopardized by you! CHAOS CONTROL!!

(Shadow held the chaos emerald high up in the air and used Chaos Control. In a bright flash, everybody was brutally damaged and lying on the floor. Spongebob quickly raised his staff and healed everyone.)

Cyborg: Thanks. I never thought I would be taken down by a hedgehog.

Beast Boy: How the heck did he do that?!

Sonic: With that chaos emerald, Shadow can induce Chaos Control. It will allow him the ability to warp time and space and turn his thoughts into power.

Sheen: THIS IS HORRIBLE! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED BY AN EVIL TWIN OF SONIC! Yet somehow strangely cool.

Mushu: Yeah, and by cool you mean we're gonna get our butts whooped, then yes it is cool.

Nick: No ones butts are gonna get whooped! I know we can take him.

Huey: But he's too powerful.

Tails: And he's got that chaos emerald.

Squidward: And I think all of my tentacles are numb from that attack.

Coco: Cocococococo!

Nick: Well if you won't help, maybe Sonic will.

Sonic: You bet. I'm with you all the way.

Spongebob: Hey. Count us in too.

Patrick: Yay!

Squidward: I guess we should do it.

Cheese: Chao chao chao chao.

Cream: Cheese says we should help Mister Nick fight that mean Shadow.

Knuckles: If Sonic fights, I fight too.

Amy: Hang on Sonic!

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, Battlestations!

Jake: Yo, don't fight without me.

Mushu: If dragon boy's fighting, I should fight as well.

Jimmy: We're all with you Nick.

Nick: Thanks you guys.

(Everybody surrounds Shadow.)

Sonic: Well Shadow. . .

Sheen: If that is your real name!

Sonic: . . .you're outnumbered. You can't fight us all.

Shadow: Try me.

(Shadow dashes toward our heroes, but everyone dodges quickly. Sonic runs up to Shadow, but Shadow bumps him back. Sonic is knocked out quick. Jake and Lao Shi transform into dragons and try to sneak up on Shadow from behind, but Shadow dodges that attack too. Shadow reappears between the dragons and grabs them both by the tails and flings them toward Fu Dog. All three were knocked out)

Fu Dog: AUGH! Not on me! Agoogogogogogoo!

(Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah to try to keep up with Shadow while running. Shadow then suddenly stops on a dime, causing Beast Boy to trip. Raven and Starfire try to use an aerial attack on Shadow, but he jumps back a bit causing Raven and Starfire to bump into each other. Then Shadow sneaks up behind Cyborg and takes total control of his laser cannon.)

Cyborg: HEY! What are you doing?!

(Shadow uses Cyborgs cannon to fire at Robin, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Scrooge, Chip, Dale, Huey, Duey, Louie, and Launchpad, defeating them all. After which, he flips Cyborg over, and slams him on the ground.)

Launchpad: Wow. That was some crash.

(The Kids Next Door have Shadow surrounded but he jumps up and uses another attack, Chaos Blast. All five of them fall to the ground.)

Numbuh 4: I don't believe this! Beaten by some evil porcupine?!

(Numbuh 4 faints. Shadow then runs up to Eduardo and gives him an intimidating glare.)

Eduardo: (gulp) Hola.

Shadow: Boo.

Eduardo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

(Eduardo runs all over the place screaming like crazy. He rams into Wilt, Coco, Mac, Bloo, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby in the process.)

Eduardo: Sorry.

(Mushu was with Aang while he uses his air-bending on Shadow. Mushu tries to help him out by spewing fireballs, but he was too fast. Shadow run up to Aang and Mushu, and punches them down.)

Katara: Aang!

Mushu: Oh sure, worry about the arrow-head.

(Katara uses her water-bending on Shadow but he quickly retaliates with Chaos Spear. Using another powerful Chaos Control, he teleports behind Katara and kicks her down. Toph tries to use her earth-bending on Shadow. He jumps into the air to avoid being hit by her attacks. When up in the air, he divebombs on top of Tophs head and throws her toward Sokka who tried to attack Shadow with his sword.)

Shadow: Pathetic.

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish I were just as fast as Shadow.

Cosmo: You got it!

(Poof!)

Timmy: Hey Shadow! Get a load of this!

(Timmy runs, but he's too slow.)

Timmy: Hey! What's the big idea?!

Wanda: Well you wished that you were faster than Shadow. And you were.

Cosmo: But now you aren't.

Timmy: I've got to be more specific with my wishes!

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

(Shadow uses Chaos Spear on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. The powerful attack leaves them in terrible pain.)

Cosmo: Cool! I've got tan lines!

Shadow: I've never seen a weaker army. I expected more of a challenge.

Knuckles: I'll give you a challenge!

(Knuckles runs up to Shadow to punch him but he grabs his fist and flings him around. He slams Knuckles into a nearby rock.)

Tails: Knuckles!

Big: The scary hedgehog is too strong!

Amy: Well he's not stronger than us! C'mon guys, charge!

(Tails, Amy, Cream, and Big attempt to attack Shadow, but he jumps up into the air and disappears.)

Big: Where'd he go?

(Shadow reappears and attacks each of them with his own spin dash attack.)

Cream: Ow! That hurt!

Spongebob: This is insane!

Patrick: We're getting beated up!

Squidward: There's no way we can beat this guy! NO WAY!

Nick: Looks like it's up to us.

Shadow: You? Please. Your friends didn't stand a chance. What makes you different from them?

Nick: Because I am the ultimasword wielder.

Shadow: So?

Patrick: So we're gonna kick your butt!

Shadow: Hmph. I doubt it.

Nick: Bring it!

(Shadow disappeared and suddenly, Nick and his friends found themselves lying on the ground.)

Patrick: Wow. That was quick.

Nick: How did he do that?!

Spongebob: Darn Chaos Control.

Shadow: You disappoint me. You're all weak and stupid, but I am neither. Farewell amateurs. Hahahahahaha!

(Shadow ran off. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward got off the ground after the beating they took from Shadow.)

Nick: I can't believe we lost.

Squidward: I can.

Spongebob: Ow! That really hurt!

Patrick: My everything hurts!

Nick: Looks like everybody took a harsh beating.

Spongebob: I'll handle this. CURE!

(Spongebob used a cure spell on everybody lying on the ground. Everyone got up.)

Cosmo: What just happened? I had this dream where we got beaten up by a hedgehog.

Mushu: Well it sure don't feel like no dream.

Tails: Sonic! Where are you Sonic?!

Sonic: Over here Tails.

Cosmo: AUGH! IT'S THE DEMON HEDGEHOG! KILL IT! KILL IT!

Sonic: Relax. It's just me, Sonic.

Sheen: Well how do we know you didn't beat us up at that fight?

(Sonic didn't say anything.)

Sheen: What's with him?

Carl: Is it something we said?

(Nick walks up to Sonic.)

Nick: What's up?

Sonic: I can't believe Shadow is working for Dr. Eggman again.

Nick: Hey don't sweat it. I'm sure Eggman did something to manipulate him. Well fix it somehow.

(Jimmys wrist communicator starts beeping.)

Spongebob: What is that?

Jimmy: My wrist communicator! It must be the other geniuses.

(Jimmy answers the communicator. Wade appears on the screen of it.)

Wade: Hey Jimmy.

Jimmy: Wade? What are you doing in the house of geniuses?

Wade: Oh, Dexter went to take care of something so I'm filling in.

Jimmy: OK. So what's up?

Wade: Plenty. That big ship you just saw, the Egg Carrier, has just invaded Agrabah. Eggman says that a chaos emerald is there.

Squidward: Wait. If Eggman is here, that means that crazed hedgehog is probably here too.

Wade: That's the bad news. Shadow has an entire army of Organization members covering for him.

Tails: If they find those chaos emeralds, they could be unbeatable.

Jake: Aw man. That hedgehog is already as unbeatable as he is.

Lao Shi: If they find the emeralds before us, there is no way the Organization could be stopped.

Sonic: Gramps is right. We gotta find those emeralds quick.

Jimmy: You can count on us Wade.

Wade: Good luck.

(The wrist communicator turns off. Nick opens up a portal leading to Agrabah.)

Nick: Let's end this evil scheme.

(Everyone goes through the portal ready to begin their hunt for the emeralds.)

* * *

There you go. That's pretty much what they're going to do now. I bet you are overloading with thoughts about what will happen next. We'll too bad! You're gonna have to wait a little longer. Hiatus. Remember? So what really happened to Shadow, and who are the six villains he hired? Some of the clues are pretty easy, but one is actually a little difficult. And now I'm done. Stay tuned until I'm ready to continue again.


	27. Back to Agrabah

OK. Just beacause I've added another chapter to this stroy, doesn't mean I'm not done with my project just yet. I still have a long way to go. Anyways, here's the second chapter of the chaos emerald arc. Here, you'll find out the first of Shadows selected henchmen, the Princess of Fire. The other five will be revealed in later chapters. So enjoy.

* * *

(In the dark room of the Organization castle, Jafar, Pete, Skulker, Ember, Technus, The Box Ghost, Vicky, Crocker, Francis, and Fat Cat (villain from Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) watch Nick's group enter Agrabah.)

Jafar: So, they return to Agrabah. Well then, what do you say we meet them there?

Pete: Well why are they going back?

??: Isn't it obvious?

(Shadows selected minion enters the room. Azula, the Fire Princess.)

Azula: They are clearly after the chaos emerald.

Skulker: They're wasting their time. The chaos emerald are nowhere in Agrabah. It says so on my radar that I installed in my armor.

Pete: But that Eggman thinks they are. Why is he going anyways?

Azula: Because the chaos emeralds are here.

Skulker: Impossible! I can't find them on this tracker!

Azula: It will take more than some useless technology to find these emeralds.

Technus: You take that back!

Azula: It takes the power of the ultimaweapons to find the emeralds. And with that little girl on our team, locating it will be a cinch.

Vicky: So what you're saying is that this brat with the ultimascythe is our ticket to finding the chaos emeralds and the ultimaweapons?

Azula: Possibly.

Pete: What do you mean possibly?! Can she find the emeralds or not?!

Azula: Yes. However, we won't be needing her. She has already been assigned a different task.

Vicky: Well then how do you expect us to find those stinking emeralds?!

Azula: Eggman has already given me the location of the first emerald, and I'll bet he knows the rest. He has sent me to find the emerald located there.

Skulker: But Nick and the Society have already entered Agrabah. They are bound to find the emeralds before us.

Jafar: Not for long.

(Jafar opens up a portal leading to Agrabah.)

Jafar: We must find the emerald quick. Meanwhile, I have some unfinished business to deal with the Sultan.

Box Ghost: Beware Society conspirators! I, the Box Ghost, as well as the rest of the Organization will find the chaos emeralds and rule this world!

Fat Cat: Man he is loud.

Ember: Imagine living in the same universe with him.

(The villains enter the portal to Agrabah.)

* * *

(Nick and his friends have entered Agrabah.)

Dewey: Now what do we do Nick?

Nick: Well I suggest we split up.

Spongebob: WHAT?! BUT WHY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!!

(Spongebob starts crying.)

Nick: I mean split up to look for the emeralds.

Spongebob: Oh. Well that's not nearly as bad.

Nick: Agrabah is a huge city. It'll take forever to find all of the emeralds. If we split up, we'll cover more ground and get the job done faster.

Louie: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Nick: Just trust me on this.

Aladdin: Nick!

(Everyone sees Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Iago riding on carpet.)

Genie: AL!

(Genie appears out of the lamp Nick was carrying and runs up to Aladdin and his friends and gives them a big hug.)

Genie: Oh, man I missed you guys!

Iago: (gasp) Suffocating here!

Jasmine: We missed you too Genie.

Aladdin: We were riding Carpet across Agrabah to see how things are going when we saw you guys. What brings you back here?

Nick: We're looking for this powerful gem called a chaos emerald that we think is somewhere in this city. If the Organization finds it, they will be unbeatable.

Aladdin: We'll help. You can count on us.

Nick: Thanks. So I suggested that we split up into teams to find the emerald.

Aladdin: We'll do our best.

(Everybody split up and started to scan across Agrabah looking for the emerald. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Carpet flew off as well, but Abu and Iago were left behind.)

Iago: Well that's just great. Just my luck to be teamed up with the monkey.

(Abu ran off to help find the emerald while Iago stayed behind.)

Iago: Oh what?! Is it my stench?! That's a very nice way of telling! Hmph! Fleabag.

(Iago flies into a dark alley.)

Iago: Aw man. This is gonna take forever. And to think I could be at the palace swimming in gold at the royal treasury right now.

Jafar: Why wait? Why not just go and take it all?

Iago: HUH?!

(Iago turns around and sees Jafar right behind him.)

Iago: AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!! JAFAR!! AUGH! AL!

Jafar: Now Iago. You know I'd never kill you (at least not yet). So long as you do what I say, perhaps I could spare your friends.

Iago: W-W-What do you want me to do?! I swear I don't know where that chaos emerald is!

Jafar: But you do know where the ultimaweapons are.

Iago: Well yeah. There's that.

Jafar: IAGO!

Iago: (gulp)

Jafar: Bring me the four ultimaweapons from those fools. . .

(Jafar points his staff at Iago.)

Jafar: . . .or this breath will be your last!

* * *

(The scene switches to Tails and Knuckles who walk around a bazaar.)

Tails: Man. I'm thirsty.

Knuckles: This heat is starting to get to me. It's amazing there is a thriving city in this desert.

Tails: Hey Knuckles! I think I see some water over there.

Kunckles: I'll got get some.

(Knuckles walks over to where the water was until he triped over something.)

Tails: Knuckles! Are you alright?

Knuckles: Yeah. I'm fine.

(Tails notices the shine on the ground.)

Tails: Knuckles! What is that?

(Knuckles uses the shovel claws to dig out the object. Out from the ground, Knuckles pulls out a red crystal.)

Tails: A chaos emerald! We found one!

Knuckles: We better find Sonic quick before. . .

Azula: Something happens?

(Tails and Knuckles see Azula standing in front of them.)

Tail: I'll bet she's from the Organization.

Azula: So not true. I happen to be from the Society. Just hand over that chaos emerald, and I promise I will tell your little Sonic friend about it.

Knuckles: Nice try. But your lies can't trick us!

Azula: Have you forgotten what this is?

(Azula pulls out a summon crystal.)

Azula: I suggest you hand over that emerald, or your friends are Heartless fodder.

Knuckles: Drat! She thought this one through.

Tail: Hold on! We'd never do it! Even if you do summon the Heartless, our friends will defeat them! We'll never betray our friends by giving you the emerald!

Azula: Hmph. Such a pity.

(Azula snaps her fingers, and both of her hands became engulfed in blue flames.)

Knuckles: That won't stop us! HA!

(Kuckles charges at Azula, but Azula jumped high into the air performing an impressive backflip as she faced Knuckles again. Using the fire in her hands, she launches a huge stream of flames like a flamethrower taking Knuckles down quickly.)

Knuckles: What?! How did she do that?

Tails: Knuckles!

(Tails flies toward Knuckles to help him, but Azula sees him in the air and fires a lightning bolt towards him. The lightning makes direct contact to his tails and plummets to the ground. He falls down on top of Knuckles. Azula comes to pick up the emerald.)

Azula: I'm so glad we talked this over.

(Azula grabs the emerald and exits the scene. Sonic arrives and sees Tails and Knuckles on the ground.)

Sonic: What happened?

Tails: We found one of the chaos emeralds, but the Organization took it from us!

Sonic: What?! Where did they go?!

Knuckles: They went this way.

(Knuckles points to the palace.)

Sonic: We better find Nick and the others before it's too late.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were also searching for the chaos emerald.)

Patrick: I FOUND IT!

Spongebob: WHERE?!

Patrick: Ummm. No wait that's not it. OH WAIT! THERE IT IS!

Spongebob: WHERE?!

Patrick: My mistake. That's not it either. OH HEY!

Squidward: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?! We're never gonna find this stupid rock! For all we know, the Organization beat us to it!

(Sonic appears.)

Nick: Sonic? Did you find the emerald?

Sonic: Unfortunately, the Organization beat us to it.

Squidward: I called it.

(Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Iago appear.)

Jasmine: Nick! We just saw this girl with a big red gem in her hands!

Nick: That must be it.

Sonic: Knuckles said she was headed for the palace.

Aladdin: What?! That's where the Sultan is! We better hurry.

Iago: WAIT!

Aladdin: Huh? What is it?

Iago: It's. . .

(Iago sees Jafar in the background but everyone else doesn't see him.)

Iago: I. . .uh. . .I thought I saw a member of the Organization in front of us. But I guess I was wrong.

Genie: Aw, don't worry about it feather-head. It's easy to mistake a regular person from an evil, diabolical one.

Spongebob: To the palace!

(Everyone heads for the palace, but Iago stays behind. Jafar walks up to him as Iago hangs his head down in shame.)

Jafar: You've done well Iago. Now begins the next part of my revenge.

* * *

(Nick and his friends enter the Sultans throne room. No one was in there, escept for Jasmines tiger, Raja.)

Aladdin: Sultan?!

Jasmine: Father?!

Genie: Echo!

Nick: This isn't right. There's no Sultan, no palace guards, no nothing.

Jasmine: At least Raja is alright.

Aladdin: And where is Iago?

Spongebob: You know if I didn't know any better, this whole thing must be. . .

Azula: A trap? It could be.

(Azula appears and fires a huge lightning bolt at our heroes taking all except Nick and Aladdin down. Raja sees Azula and prepares to pounce on her.)

Azula: Down kitty!

(Azula launches blue fire wall around Raja trapping him.)

Nick: Get her!

(Nick and Aladdin run into battle, but Azula fires a bolt of lightning between them. Even though the lightning didn't hit them directly, the sparks from the blast were able to paralyze them. Then Jafar and Iago enter the scene.)

Aladdin: J-Jafar. I-Iago you. . .you. . .

(Aladdin faints before he can finish his sentence.)

Jafar: Foolish streetrat. I've thought of everything. And I have won. Isn't that right Iago?

Iago: (sigh) Right.

Jafar: Hahahahahahaha!

* * *

(A few hours later, Nick wakes up and finds that he is in a dungeon.)

Nick: Dammit! This had to be like the third time this has happened!

(Nicks friends also wake up.)

Patrick: What just happened?

Squidward: I'll tell you what happened! We are trapped in a dungeon!

Spongebob: Fish Paste! Our ultimaweapons have been stolen!

(Nick looks around and he sees Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Big. Also there were Aang, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mushu, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Duey, Louie, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Launchpad McQuack, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, and Raja also in the cell.)

Sonic: How did you guys get in?

Cosmo: A little birdy told me that he found the chaos emeralds!

Minnie: That's wierd. Iago said the same thing to me.

Aang: And me.

Heuy, Dewy, and Louie: Us three.

Coco: Cocococococococo!

Aladdin: I can't believe Iago betrayed us.

Spongebob: At least we learned something from all of this.

Patrick: What?

Spongebob: Never trust anything with wings unless he is in the Society.

Sokka: How about this? The lesson is that all parrots are evil.

Iago: Will you please stop?! I already feel guilty for this!

(Everyone sees Iago outside the dungeon.)

Carl: AUGH! THE EVIL PARROT IS BACK TO FINISH THE JOB!

Iago: Please let me finish! I'm . . . . . sorry I . . . . . tricked you all. I just panicked when Jafar came to face me and. . .I hope you'll forgive me for this.

Squidward: Fool us once, shame on you. Fool us twice, shame on you twofold.

Jimmy: Actually, the saying goes. . .

Iago: COME ON! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! Look! I've got the keys! I'll set you free!

(Iago open the door and freed everyone from the dungeon.)

Aladdin: Nice try Iago. But it'll take a lot more than one good deed to make us trust you again.

Iago: Then give me something else to do! I must do more good deeds!

Sonic: Well now that we're out, we better get that chaos emerald back from Jafar.

Aladdin: And find the Sultan.

Nick: And our ultimaweapons.

Iago: What should I do?

Aladdin: I think you've already done enough Iago.

(Everyone runs off and leaves Iago behind.)

Iago: (sigh) You're right. How can I live with myself? I shouldn't even be alive. (sigh) WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I DOING?! HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!

(Iago flies off to find the Society.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, they enter the Sultans throne room, which is completely deserted. They see the ultimasword, ultimastaff, ultimashield, and ultimace right next to the Sultans throne.)

Patrick: Shieldy! I'm coming!

Spongebob: Patrick wait!

(Patrick runs to get his shield but Spongebob grabs him and tries to pull him back. Then everybody hears a noise.)

Robin: Someone is coming. Hide!

(Everybody hides behind the Sultans throne or behind various pillars in the room. Jafar and Azula enter the room with the red chaos emerald.)

Jafar: So, these emeralds have mystical properties?

Azula: Indeed. If we find the other five, we will be unstoppable. Our friend Shadow already has one of the emeralds, and now we have this one.

(While Jafar and Azula were conversing, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward quietly grabbed their ultimaweapons.)

Nick: OK. now everyone be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very quiet.

Patrick: WHAT?!

(Jafar and Azula turn around.)

Jafar: Who's there?!

(Jafar notices the ultimaweapons are gone.)

Jafar: AZULA!

Azula: Way ahead of you.

(Azula uses her fire-bending and incinerates the throne everyone was hiding behind. The throne burns down into ashes revealing Nock, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. Seeing their friends in danger, the rest of the Society gets out of hiding from behind their pillars and prepare to fight Jafar and Azula.)

Azula: Don't bother. With our chaos emerald, none of you could possibly defeat us.

Sonic: Really? You mean THIS chaos emerald?

(Sonic holds the red chaos emerald in his hands.)

Jafar: WHAT?!

(Genie turns into a track runner.)

Genie: Having fast people on the team does have its advantages.

Azula: I hope you can think fast as you can run.

(Azula casts lightning on the emerald in Sonics hand and knocks it off. The emerald starts to roll down the palaces balcony.)

Chip: Quick! Grab it!

(Everyone run to grab the chaos emerald but they were too late and it fell down. But then the Box Ghost flies up in front of the Society with the emerald in his hands.)

Box Ghost: Ha-ha! Behold! I, the Box Ghost, has relinquished you all of your precious emerald. The Organization has defeated you. Long live the Organizatio. . .

(Cyborg blasts the Box Ghost with his laser cannon. He drops the emerald and it falls into Patricks possession.)

Patrick: WEEEEEE! I got the rock candy!

Spongebob: PATRICK! LOOK OUT!

Patrick: Huh?

(Jafar and Azula as well as Pete, Skulker, Ember, Technus, The Box Ghost, Vicky, Crocker, Francis and Fat Cat charge toward Patrick.)

Patrick: AUGH! I DON'T WANT THIS EMERALD!

(Patrick throws the chaos emerald to Squidward. He catches it and all the villains charge after him now.)

Squidward: PATRICK!

(All the villains pile on top of Squidward. Francis grabs the chaos emerald.)

Francis: Hahaha! Now I have the power!

Eduardo: AUGH!

Cream: Somebody stop him!

Raven: Azaroth Metrion ZINTHOS!

(Raven used her magic to take the emerald from Francis.)

Francis: Hey!

(Ember uses her guitar to attack Raven and she takes the emerald. But then Starfire blasts her with her starbolts. The emerald falls on the ground. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy scramble to get the emerald but Skulker fires a net at them and traps them.)

Skulker: And now I shall claim my prize.

(Aang uses his air-bending to blow Skulker away. Sokka runs up to the emerald but he is halted by Vicky who gives him a very angry stare.)

Sokka: Um, I'll get out of your way.

(Vicky grabs the emerald and runs for it. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy run after her but Ember stops them with her guitar.)

Amy: I've got this!

(Amy slams her hammer on the ground creating a tremor that causes Vicky to lose her footing and fall. She drops the emerald. Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale run after the emerald but Fat Cat beat them to it and runs off.)

Scrooge: Stop that cat!

(Huey, Dewy, and Louie run after him. They start to jump him, but end up bonking their heads together. They're unconscious.)

Fat Cat: Ha! This emerald is all mine!

(Pluto stands in front of Fat Cat and growls at him.)

Fat Cat: Uh, nice dog.

(Pluto chases after Fat Cat. Katara then uses her water-bending to create a huge wave that washes Fat Cat away. But he drops the chaos emerald as well. Wilt picks it up and Crocker and the Box Ghost run after him. Wilt throws the emerald to Bloo like a basketball. The emerald hits Bloo in the face.)

Bloo: Ow! Wilt!

Wilt: Sorry.

(As Fat Cat dries up from the water-bending attack by Katara, he runs after Bloo. Crocker and the Box Ghost also chase him.)

Bloo: AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!

Mac: Bloo! Throw it to me!

(Bloo throws the chaos emerald to Mac. But Technus appears in front of him and grabs it.)

Technus: Nice try little boy.

(Big uses his fishing rod to take the emerald.)

Technus: Wha?! Hey!

(Technus runs after Big, but Squidward smacks him with the ultimace. Big runs away, but the Box Ghost appears in front of him. Big throws the emerald to Amy. The Box Ghost charges to her but then she throws it to Cream. He tries to attack her, but then she throws it to Tails, who throws it to Knuckles, who throws it to Cheese, who throws it to Sonic, who throws it to Big, and so on.)

Box Ghost: (pant) Cut that pant out! I am the. . .

(The Box Ghost passes out.)

Sonic: Where is Nick?

(The group sees Nick fighting Azula with Aladdin fighting along side him as well.)

Tails: I'll give it to him!

(Tails flies up with the chaos emerald. But Skulker launches missiles at him causing Tails to drop it, and Mushu to catch it.)

Tails: Mushu! Give the emerald to Nick!

(Mushu runs to Nick who is fighting Azula. Crocker, Francis, and Vicky see Mushu with the chaos emerald and run after him, but Jake Long and Lao Shi halt them. Fu Dog runs up to Mushu.)

Mushu: Here. Take this. This emerald is trouble.

(Mushu gives Fu Dog the emerald and he runs to Nick. Skulker grabs him before he could make it.)

Skulker: I've always wanted to see a real dog on my mantelpiece.

(Aang attempts to sneak up behind Skulker and attack, but he quickly launches a net at him.)

Skulker: Oh, please. You thought I'd let you distract me again?

(Just then, Toph uses her earth-bending to create an earth pillar below Skulker and she smashes him into the ceiling. Skulkers armor breaks, revealing a very small green ghost.)

Aang: Actually, yes I did.

Skulker: Darn it! I just had my armor shined!

Fu Dog: Hey! Heads up!

(Pete throws hundreds of bombs all over the palace while Francis attempts to grab the emerald again.)

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish you'd stop Francis!

(Cosmo and Wanda raise their arms to grant the wish, but Fat Cat jumps behind them and takes the wands out of their hands.)

Wanda: Oh yeah. We all saw that coming.

Timmy: Then I'll get that emerald myself.

(Timmy and Francis run to get the emerald.)

Francis: You're dead meat!

(They make it to the emerald. But rather than grabbing it, Francis gives Timmy a wedgie instead.)

Francis: Now imagine how that would feel if I had the power of the chaos emerald.

(Launchpad runs and grabs the emerald.)

Francis: Hey! Come back here!

(Francis drops Timmy and runs after Launchpad. But the Kids Next Door surround him and blast him with their 2X4 weapons.)

Fat Cat: Not so fast! With these wands, that chaos emerald will be MINE!

(Fat Cat runs after Launchpad. Katara and Starfire get in his way, but he blasts them both with the wands. As he readied the two wands on Launchpad, Raja pounced on top of him causing him to drop them, and Cosmo and Wanda to pick them up.)

Launchpad: Hey kids! Hot potato!

(Launchpad throws the emerald to Numbuh 3.)

Numbuh 3: Potato 1!

(Numbuh 3 throws the emerald to the emerald to Numbuh 4.)

Numbuh 3: You're supposed to say Potato 2!

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3! This isn't a game! There are actual bad guys here!

(Pete blasts the Kids Next Door away with his bombs and grabs the emerald. Jasmine, and Abu riding on Carpet zoom above Pete and grab the emerald from him.)

Jasmine: Thank you.

Pete: Hey!

Crocker: What was that?! Can't you keep that emerald in your hands for 10 seconds?!

Genie: Well, I know somebody who won't be winning teacher of the year.

Crocker: Oh, put a sock in it! GENIES! I mean, FAIRIES!

(Just then, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet are hit by an attack from Ember and they start to fall.)

Spongebob: GUYS!

(Spongebob uses the levitation spell to lower them safely to the ground. Ember has the chaos emerald now. She attacks Spongebob using her guitar, but Patrick protects Spongebob from the attack with his shield. The counterattack hit Ember who drops the emerald which lands in Crockers hands.)

Crocker: Yes! I have the emerald! MINE!

(Then someone taps Crockers shoulder.)

Crocker: Who was that?

(Knuckles punches Crocker square in the jaw sending him flying right out of the palace. He hit the wall as he falls.)

Crocker: OW! OOH! EEE! OW! OOH! OW! FAIRIES! EEE! OOH EEE! OW! OOH! OW! FAIRIES!

(Crocker finally hits the ground.)

Crocker: GAAAAAH!

Knuckles: That is one crazy teacher.

(Spongebob comes and picks up the emerald dropped by Crocker.)

Spongebob: Where's Nick?

Nick: GAH!

(Everyone sees Nick and Aladdin injured from their battle against Azula. She prepares another attack.)

Spongebob: NO!

(Spongebob points his staff at Azula and suddenly fires a huge burst of lightning at Azula powerful enough to completely paralyze her. Spongebob then heals Nick and he uses his ulltimasword to slam Azula into a pillar. Realizing she has been beat, Azula opens a portal for all of the villains to escape into.)

Azula: I've got to hand it to you. You're pretty tough. But you can bet I'll see you again. And next time, well let's just say I hope you've learned how to use that ultimasword without any limbs. You have one of the chaos emeralds, but that's about as far as you're gonna get!

(All the villains walk through the portal.)

Mushu: So much for sugar, spice, and everything nice.

(Suddenly, the Society finds themselves surrounded by a huge wall of fire.)

Nick: It's not over yet. There's still one more.

(The fire disappears showing a huge cobra.)

Aladdin: Jafar!

Jafar: Hahahahahaha! I expected no less from you all. If you want something done right you must do it yourself.

(Everybody attacked Jafar. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward used their ultimaweapons, The Kids Next Door used their 2X4 weapons, Jake and Lao Shi used their fire attacks, Cosmo and Wanda used their wands, Aang, Katara, and Toph used their bending, Sonic used is spinning attack, the Teen Titans used their super powers, Jimmy used his inventions, Aladdin used his sword, and Genie used his magic. And yet Jafar appeared unharmed.)

Jafar: Hahahahahahaha! You'll have to do better than that!

(Jafar swings his tail at the entire group of heroes.)

Sonic: Wow! That's tough!

(Jafar wrapped his coils around our heroes and started squeezing them tight.)

Spongebob: Too tight. Too . . . . . tight.

Jafar: Who can save you now?!

Iago: Hey Jafar!

Jafar: WHAT?!

(Iago entered the room with his lamp and two more people. One of them was a hedgehog like Sonic, except he was white. The other was a purple cat with white pants, a purple shirt, and a small red gem on her forehead.)

Sonic: S . . . . Silver!

Tail: And. . .Blaze!

Jafar: Bah! How dare you defy me!

(Jafar released everyone from his coils and lunged toward Iago, Blaze, and Silver. Blaze creates a huge fire tornado that prevents Jafar from coming any closer and Silver uses his telekinesis to lift Jafar in the air and throw him around the room. He was slammed against the wall and reverted back to his normal form. Iago flies over to Nick and gives him Jafars lamp.)

Jafar: Unhand that lamp or face my wrath!

Nick: Not so fast!

(Nick prepares his ultimasword on Jafars lamp.)

Nick: One move towards us and you'll be having the same fate as the Heartless!

Jafar: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Foolish child! Even if you eliminate me, I will always be back. Destroying the lamp will get you nowhere. You're only wasting your time.

(Jafar lunges toward Nick, but he quickly destroys the lamp before Jafar could get any closer. Jafar was quickly destroyed. His body became engulfed in flames and he exploded into a bright light. Light shards fell from where Jafar was destroyed. Then the Sultan entered the room.)

Sultan: Oh my. What did I miss?

Jasmine: Father!

(Jasmine ran to the Sultan and hugged him. Meanwhile, Sonic and Nick approached Silver and Blaze.)

Sonic: So, what brings the both of you back here?

Blaze: One minute, we were minding our business when this annoying bird came up to us about ultimaweapons and a girl who controls fire just like me.

Sonic: To get here, you would've had to travel through time. Right?

Silver: Right. That's why I got this.

(Silver shows Sonic a dark blue chaos emerald.)

Tails: Another chaos emerald!

Launchpad: Whoa! That's a beauty.

Silver: Before we came here, we were informed by this person of some upcoming demise that may affect the future. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a hood.

Spongebob: A hood? Who do we know who wears a hood?

Patrick: Raven?

Spongebob: But she's with us. It couldn't have been her.

Patrick: Grim?

Spongebob: Well that's true. Grim has been doing something lately.

Patrick: Spongebob?

Spongebob: Patrick. I'm right here.

Patrick: Wait! How can you be in two places at the same time?

Spongebob: Can you describe him even more Silver?

Silver: He alternates different ages. He can be a wise old man, a little boy, and a middle aged adult at the same time.

Sonic: Hmmmm. That sounds a lot like our friend Clockwork.

Patrick: Who now?

Sonic: Clockwork is a time ghost. One time he helped one of our members, Danny Fenton, to defeat his evil future self. He now exists outside of time.

Spongebob: So technically, he doesn't exist anymore?

Sonic: Anyways, maybe Clockwork might know something about the rest of the chaos emeralds and the future. Silver, you think you could take us back to Clockwork?

Silver: It's not all that simple. Getting to Clockworks lair can be difficult, even with the chaos emeralds.

Nick: Then we'll just travel through the entire ghost zone until we find him.

Silver: We'll join you. I must know more about what the future brings.

Nick: Great then. I'll try to open up a portal leading to the Ghost Zone.

Aladdin: So long Nick. I hope we meet again.

Nick: Good-bye Aladdin. And don't forget to behave yourself Iago.

Iago: Right. Right. I got that. No sweat. It's all good now.

Genie: Oh, Al! I feel like we just met!

Aladdin: Don't worry Genie. We'll see each other again. But for now, Nick needs you. The Society needs you.

Genie: You know what? You're right! I will stay by their side.

(Genie transforms himself into a superhero like Superman.)

Genie: I'll fight for truth, justice, and . . . . uh . . . truth!

Sultan: Farewell Nick. Agrabah owes you a great debt of gratitude.

Nick: Thanks. Good-bye.

Jasmine: Take care.

(Everyone waves good-bye to Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Carpet, Raja, and the Sultanb as they go through the portal to find Clockwork.)

* * *

Wow! Two chaos emeralds! These guys are doing good so far. But will it last? We shall soon find out.


	28. Clockwork

YES! I HAVE FINALLY HIT THE 100,000 WORD MARK! WOOOO! But enough of that. Here's the next chapter in Ultima: the Crossing of Universes which occurs right in the Ghost Zone. And as a surprise, the location of the remaining ultimaweapons might surprise you. Plus, three new OCs will be mentioned. They won't appear in person though. But they will soon. And Shadows second minion, the sociopath will appear at the end. Hope y'all have a Happy Halloween! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(The entire gang enters the Ghost Zone land on a floating piece of land there.)

Eduardo: (whimper) Senor Nick. This place is demasiado asustadizo.

Cream: It's so dark and scary!

Raven: Yeah. I kinda like it.

Nick: We can't stay here for long. We have to search the entire ghost zone for Clockwork.

Spongebob: Then let's go!

Nick: Uh . . . . little problem. Where do we go?

Tails: I don't know.

Patrick: We can ask this guy for directions. HEY! YOU! CAN YOU HELP US OUT HERE?!

(Patrick yells at a big white ghost named Walker. He walks up to everyone.)

Walker: Who are you?

Spongebob: Why I'm Spongebob Squarepants. And this is Nick. And Squidward, Patrick, Genie, Sonic, Jimmy, Minnie, Aang, Mushu, Mac, Bloo, Jake, Tails, Knuckles, . . .

Nick: I think he gets the point Spongebob.

Walker: Do you all realize that you are trespassing in a human-free zone?

Squidward: You're point?

Jimmy: And technically, some of us aren't humans. Some of us are animals as well as a few mythical creatures. . . .

Walker: That's enough out of you. You are all under arrest. 1000 years in prison.

Jake: WHAT?! Yo that's wack!

Walker: And that's another 1000 years for unauthorized use of slang.

Numbuh 4: Forget it skull-head! We ain't going anywhere!

Walker: Disobeying a warden. 3000 years!

Beast Boy: ARE YOU INSANE?!

Walker: 5000 years for insulting a warden AND yelling in the face of one!

Nick: This is nuts. We'll never get anywhere if this guy throws us in the brig. We need suggestions. What should we do?

Wilt: I think it should be fair to succumb to the law. Once we've paid off our debt to society, who knows? Maybe Walker would have the heart to let us off with a warning. It would be the noble thing to do.

(Everybody glares at Wilt with annoyed looks on their faces.)

Bloo: I have a better idea. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!

(Bloo runs away screaming while not even paying attention to where he was running off to. He falls off the edge of the land.)

Mac: BLOO!

(Suddenly, a couple of ghostly prison guards appear with Bloo in their grasp.)

Numbuh 3: Gee. That wasn't a very good plan.

Bloo: Shut! Up!

Walker: Guards! Arrest these people!

Jimmy: Technically, we're not. . .

(A bunch of ghostly prison guards surround our heroes.)

Patrick: AUGH! What do we do?!

Nick: (sigh) I guess we'll have to go with Wilts plan.

(Everyone groans.)

Walker: Get used to it. This is going to be your life now.

(The guards take the entire group to the Ghost Zone Prison.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in their jail cell . . .)

Bloo: This plan bites!

Carl: At least we didn't get knocked unconscious then thrown in here like last time.

Knuckles: We don't have time for this! We have to escape before the chaos emeralds are found!

Numbuh 4: Yeah! And then we beat the crud out of that lousy prison ghost!

(While everyone else was moping, Nick seemed to be acting very calmly about this.)

Spongebob: Hey Nick. What's wrong?

Nick: Nothing. I know how to escape.

Dale: Really? How?

Nick: Just walk right through the wall.

Squidward: Um, I don't think you notice this but WE'RE NOT GHOSTS!!

Nick: In here we are. This might be a ghost prison, but it can't keep us locked in here. We can just simply walk right through the walls. It's as simple as that. Watch.

(Nick walks toward a wall and goes right through it.)

Minnie: Oh my!

Sheen: Sweet! Do that again! Only this time, in slow motion!

Nick: Well c'mon. Let's go.

(And just like that, everybody walks right through the wall and land on another floating piece of land.)

Numbuh 2: Whoa! That felt weird.

Cosmo: Let's do that again!

Nick: Maybe some other time Cosmo. But right now, Clockwork is expecting us.

Toph: I don't know if any of you are aware, but we're on a floating piece of land in the Ghost Zone. There's not really anywhere else to go on foot.

Nick: No problem. I'll just teleport us to Clockworks lair.

Silver: Impossible.

Nick: What? What do you mean?

Silver: It's not enough to teleport to Clockworks lair. You have to get there yourself.

Nick: Well how did you find Clockwork?

Silver: I didn't find Clockwork. He found me. In the future, me and Blaze were fighting these strange creatures called the Heartless. Suddenly, this huge monster appeared. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but unfortunately, it was true. Iblis had returned. We've fought Iblis before in the past, but now, somehow, he has been reborn. We tried to hold him off, but he was too much for us. I thought we had lost. Then suddenly, time started to stop, and this old ghost appeared in front of us. He took us to his lair in this place called the Ghost Zone. He told me and Blaze everything about the Organization, the ultimaweapons, and even you all. I tried to ask about Iblis, but then a black knight appeared. Clockwork stopped him, but even more ghosts started to show up. Clockwork immediately told me what I had to do. He opened a portal which led us to this desert city, Agrabah. Before he let us leave, he gave us this chaos emerald. He told me not to lose it and never let it in the hands of the Organization. We went through the portal and that's when we saw Iago. We followed him and met up with you guys.

Nick: So Clockwork gave you that chaos emerald?

Silver: Yes. And I'll bet he knows what happened that could've caused Iblis to be reborn.

Spongebob: I'll betcha the Organization is behind all of this. They have so many members, either one of them could be Iblis.

Silver: Maybe. But it's no use just standing here. We have to find Clockwork.

Walker: Sorry. But you'll be showing up fashionably late.

(Everyone sees Walker and a whole bunch of prison guards right in front of them.)

Silver: We don't have time for this! The world is in great danger!

Walker: It's not my problem. Guards! Arrest them all!

(The guards charge.)

Sheen: HA! You're wasting you're time. You can't touch us. We aren't ghosts. We're untouchable.

(But then, one of the guards fired a ghost ray at Nick and hits him.)

Sheen: O . . . K.

Spongebob: HEAL!

(Spongebob used a cure spell on Nick.)

Walker: Please. You'd think we would've learned the last time. Thanks to Maleficent, we now have the power to do what we want here.

Spongebob: Maleficent?! Why are you working for her?! She's the criminal!

Nick: Along with all the rest of the Organization!

Walker: Silence! She has been looking for you all. Once I turn you in to her, you'll all be in for it. The rest of you Society dirt-bags will get the same punishment.

Squidward: What kind of police deputy are you?! You're no deputy! You're just another villain!

Walker: I was going to lock you up for 5000 years, but because of that, you're all going to be locked up FOR ALL ETERNITY!!

Nick: Not if we have anything to say about it!

(Nick fires a shower of light orbs at Walker and his guards causing them to descend down the abyss.)

Blaze: He won't be gone for long. We gotta find a way off of this rock before he comes back.

Vlad: It's too late for that!

(Vlad, Skulker, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost appear in front of them. Only this time, they brought friends. It's all of Danny Phantoms ghostly enemies. There was The Lunch Lady, Desiree, Spectra, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Fright Knight, and many others.)

Silver: Hey! That knight! That's the one that attacked me and Blaze at Clockworks lair!

Sonic: This isn't good.

(Everyone seemed a bit worried but Nick was ready to fight.)

Vlad: Oh please boy, don't waste your time. You might have the number advantage, but you have nowhere to go. You're all trapped!

Nick: So what! I can still fight anyway! We can all still fight!

Vlad: Hahahahahahahahaha! You poor fools! You still don't get it. This may be the ghost zone, but that doesn't mean you can just phase through everything you come across.

Nick: I don't care! We won't run away from a fight!

(The Society got ready to battle.)

Vlad: Get them.

(All of the ghosts charge. But then suddenly, time completely stopped. A mysterious ghost wearing a hood then appeared before the heroes and as fast as time had stopped, they were all gone.)

* * *

(The Society looks around finiding themselves in Clockworks lair.)

Patrick: Where am I?

(Clockwork appeared in front of everybody.)

Silver: Clockwork.

Clockwork: Silver. So we meet again.

(Clockwork approaches Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.)

Clockwork: And I trust that you are the ultimasword wielder?

Nick: Yeah. That's me.

Clockwork: And you are Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.

Spongebob: How did you know?

Patrick: Are you a mind-reader? What color underwear am I wearing?

Clockwork: I am Clockwork, master of time. I foresee what happens in the future and I know what happened in the past.

Squidward: Yeah. The white porcupine already told us about your work.

Sonic: Clockwork. Could you tell us where the chaos emeralds are?

Clockwork: I already know that you have two of the chaos emeralds, while one rests in the hands of darkness. Meanwhile, the other four emeralds lie in other lands. One emerald is beset in a dark castle, where a beast looms in the shadows. To find the other emerald, you must sail on a very familiar ship. A band of pirates will meet you there. A third emerald is situated on an unknown island. A secret base is located inside the islands volcano, and an unknown android guards the entrance. The last emerald is found in a land that is most bizarre. Here, everyone's a hero. But there is also a downside. Where ever there is a hero, a villain is always there to meet him.

(Everyone paused for a moment.)

Beast Boy: OK. I have no idea what that means.

Lao Shi: That is why you have me.

Clockwork: But beware. There are seven villains who you must defeat in order to get the emeralds. Behold the ones you must look out for.

(Clockwork shows an image of seven villains on a viewing screen. The image shows, Shadow, Azula, and the other five henchmen.)

Sonic: Shadow. I don't know what happened, but I promise I'll find a way to fix it.

Nick: OK. Now that we got that covered, can you tell us about the ultimaweapons? Where are they?

Clockwork: You are too late. The ultimaweapons have already been found.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nick: By who?!

(One image shows a very familiar face. It was Sandy.)

Spongebob: Sandy?! How did she find an ultimaweapon?!

Clockwork: She is now the wielder of the ultimagauntlets. The power of the gauntlets can exceed her strength in combat. The gauntlets also prove to be a great source of power. Their power is so strong, it could move the entire earth and therefore reverse time. These gauntlets are an awesome responsibility.

Toph: Great. Just what we need. A wannabe earth-bender.

Spongebob: Gosh. I hope we run into her soon.

Clockwork: She's not the only friend of yours to wield an ultimaweapon.

(The image now shows Mr. Krabs.)

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs too?!

Clockwork: Indeed. You have always been loyal to him Spongebob. The ultimaclaws are now in his possession. With them, Eugene can create rips into space and time.

(Everyone starts to snicker.)

Spongebob: What?

Mushu: Hahahahahaha! Your bosses name is Eugene. Hahahahahahaha!

Clockwork: Anyway, I think Eugene is a fine wielder of the ultimaclaws.

Nick: What about the other weapons?

Clockwork: Ah yes. The other four are found by people who you have yet to meet.

Nick: Yet to meet? You mean we will see them in the future?

Clockwork: Yes.

(The image shows a big muscular teen wearing dark red and black armor.)

Clockwork: This is just one of three other people on his team.

Nick: What is his name?

Clockwork: He goes by Adonis.

Mac: What kind of parents name their kid Adonis?

Clockwork: His name isn't really Adonis. He just prefers to be called that. His real name is. . .

Patrick: LALALALALALALALA! I LOVE TO SING! LALALALALALALA!

Clockwork: He is the wielder of the ultimahammer. A powerful weapon that can cause massive tremors and also create violent storms.

Nick: Hmmmm. He sounds almost like an enemy to us.

Clockwork: Do not let appearances fool you. He could be a most useful ally in your struggle against the Organization.

(The image changes to a more different person. He is less bulky than Adonis and wears indigo armor. He has spiky hair and wears a pair of shades on his face.)

Clockwork: This one is different however. He will also prove useful in you struggle as well. His name is. . .

Patrick: I'M PATRICK! PATRICK, PATRICK, PATRICK! LALALALALA!

Clockwork: But he calls himself Zaffiro.

Jimmy: Zaffiro? I don't even know if that's a real name.

Clockwork: His weapon, the ultimaxe can slice through even the strongest material. Aside from that, the ultimaxe also has an amazing psychic power. He is in an alias with Adonis. You are sure to find them soon. They will both be good companions for your battle. However. . .

(The image changes and reveals a more different person. His armor is completely pitch black. His hair is wild and he looked like he was in a slumping posture.)

Nick: Whoa! Who is that?

Clockwork: This is. . .

Patrick: SINGING AND SINGING AND SINGING ALL DAY LONG!

Squidward: PATRICK! BE QUIET!

Clockwork: But he calls himself Skurge.

Spongebob: Skurge. I don't like the sound of that.

Clockwork: The ultimaflail is a mighty weapon. The wielder can use it to destroy all barriers. Skurge swings the flail around in an insane manner. He can create the ultimate wind attacks and its fire power is endless. Skurge is not one to be taken lightly. His behavior is very unpredictable. If you find him, be very cautious.

Nick: They sound very tough.

Clockwork: There is one more who you should know.

(The image changes to a different person. Only this one is a girl.)

Huey: Who is that?

Katara: She's so beautiful.

Clockwork: Like I said before, do not let appearances fool you. Her name is Shannon, wielder of the ultimascythe. She is with the Organization.

Nick: Say what now?!

Spongebob: How long has she had that weapon?!

Clockwork: For quite sometime now.

Nick: If the Organization had an ultimaweapon this whole time, why didn't they use it for their ultimate goal?

Clockwork: The ultimascythe is the most chaotic weapon of all. Its power far exceeds your ultimasword Nick. This scythe leaves nothing but destruction and ruin. Whoever wields the scythe becomes corrupt and incredibly powerful.

Spongebob: But wait. I've never known her. Why would the Organization want her on their team?

(Then a paper fell out of Nicks pocket.)

Patrick: You dropped something.

(Nick picked up the paper.)

Sokka: What is that?

Nick: It's the letter that Marlon left after we defeated Plankton.

(Nick start's reading the letter again. And he realized something.)

Nick: Wait a minute. Clockwork. Is Shannon . . . . . Marlon's little sister?

(Clockwork just nodded his head.)

Nick: So that's why he wanted to kill me.

Spongebob: I thought you said he wanted to kill you because he was a bully.

Nick: Well that's what I thought, but now I don't think he really is pure evil at all. I think . . . he just wanted to protect her. He thought I wanted to hurt Shannon because they were both in the Organization together.

Spongebob: That's ridiculous! You'd never do anything to that girl.

Squidward: But Marlon sure doesn't seem to know that.

Nick: I wonder where he is anyway. Do you know Clockwork?

(But Clockwork didn't say anything.)

Nick: Clockwork. Where is Marlon.

Clockwork: . . . . . . . . . It's not for me to say.

Nick: What?! But Clockwork . . . .

Clockwork: I'm sorry Nick. But this is something you'll have to learn yourself.

(Then suddenly, a dark cloud shrouds over Clockworks lair.)

Sonic: Look!

(The Fright Knight descends from the clouds riding on his winged horse.)

Silver: Him again!

Nick: We can take him!

Clockwork: No! You must leave!

Nick: But Clockwork!

(The Fright Knight charges, but Clockwork stops time immediately.)

Clockwork: Nick. You are the ultimasword wielder. You and your friends are the only ones who can stop the Organization.

Nick: But I still have so many questions!

Clockwork: You'll learn them over time. But for now, you and your friends must find the chaos emeralds.

(Clockwork opens a portal leading back to the destroyed ruins of Nicks town.)

Nick: But what about you?

Clockwork: I will assure you that this knight will fall. Farewell.

Spongebob: We can do it Nick.

Nick: . . . . . . Alright. Let's go.

(Everyone goes through the portal. Clockwork starts time again and the Fright Knight charges down toward Clockwork. Clockwork deflects the attack and swiftly defeats him using his scythe.)

Fright Knight: GAH! Fool! The Organization will never fall!

(The Fright Knight flies off on his horse.)

Clockwork: Soon, the Organization will be defeated. And when that time comes, everything will return to normal. Keep fighting Nick. The fate of all worlds lies in your hands.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick and his friends were teleported back to the town ruins.)

Sokka: Well, we better get to finding these emeralds. So, does anybody know what that guy was talking about when he said to go to a bizarre place where anyone is a hero?

Lao Shi: Well I believe he means that we should go to. . . wait . . . . maybe not there. No. That's not it.

Jake: Aw man G! Don't tell me you have no idea what he was talking about either.

Genie: Maybe he was saying we should go to the Superfriends lair.

(Everyone looks at Genie blankly.)

Genie: They are super heroes.

Squidward: This is hopeless.

Mushu: I'm with the grouchy squid on that one. That guys words are getting us nowhere.

Spongebob: Maybe Nick has an idea. So how about it Nick?

(But Nick didn't respond.)

Spongebob: Nick?

Nick: What? Who? Huh? Oh! Sorry Spongebob.

Spongebob: Is something wrong Nick?

Nick: Well I've been thinking about Shannon. She's from the Organization right? And she is also Marlon's sister right? So what if we run into her and she tries to destroy us. Then we'd have to fight her. And what if Marlon saw us fighting Shannon?

Numbuh 3: He'd smash us to a pulp.

Nick: Exactly. I don't want to fight Shannon. And I don't want to fight Marlon again either.

Spongebob: Hey don't sweat it Nick. If we do run into Shannon we'll just . . . .

Toph: Someone's coming!

Tails: What?! Who?

?????: Surprise!

(The Society looks onward to see Shadows second minion, the sociopath.)

Nick: The Joker.

Duey: Say. Aren't you one of the villains who are after the chaos emeralds?

Joker: Well aren't you a smart duck! So, I see you already have two of the chaos emeralds.

Silver: Get out of our way! You're not taking these emeralds!

Joker: I didn't want to do this but . . . oh, wait. Yes I did! Hahahahahahahaha!

(The Joker pulls out a summon crystal and an army of Nobodies appear.)

Jimmy: Wait a minute! I thought Maleficent is against the Nobodies!

Joker: That is true. But you know, sometimes, it's good to have an Organization in our Organization.

Mushu: Now I'm starting to question why you called yourselves the Organization. You already have an Organization with you!

Joker: I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is gibberish! Nobodies, attack!

(The Nobodies lunge forward. Nick creates a barrier around everyone. The Nobodies crash into it and disappear.)

Nick: How do you like that?!

Joker: That was just a pity round! These next ones are more of a challenge.

(The Joker calls forth another army of Nobodies, only these ones are bigger and wield large lances. Nick puts up another barrier only this time, it didn't work. The Nobodies broke through the barrier using their lances.)

Joker: Please. You didn't think I'd fall for the same trick twice did you?!

Spongebob: WIND!

(Spongebob creates a tornado that traps all of the Nobodies. Then Silver used his telekinesis to slam them against a huge rock. The Nobodies have been defeated.)

Joker: Oh yeah?! Well let's see how you put up with them!

(The Joker calls forth another Nobody army. These ones are much bigger and muscular and they wield large hammers. Patrick fires an energy blast from his shield but the giant Nobodies deflected it. Squidward fired a lightning bolt at them, but it had no effect either. All of the Nobodies lifted their hammers and prepare an attack.)

Robin: Look out! They're trying something!

(The Nobodies toss their hammers like boomerangs and take out almost every person in the group creating a cloud of smoke caused by the collision. The Joker expecting them to be dead, walks up to the two emeralds on the ground.)

Joker: Hahahahahahahahaha! And now for the chaos emeralds.

(But then, one of the Nobodies was destroyed.)

Joker: WHAT?!

(Out from the smoke cloud were Nick, Sonic, and Silver riding on the Nobodies hammers like skate boards. When they approached the Nobodies, they hit them repeatedly with the hammers and destroy them.)

Joker: Gah! This isn't how I planned this at all!

Silver: Move it clown boy before I terminate you!

Joker: Are you kidding?! That was just a warm up! These guys will put you in your place!

(The Joker summons one last group of Nobodies. But these aren't any ordinary Nobodies. They are the members of Organization XIII. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and finally Xemnas!)

Jake: Aw man.

Nick: Hold on! What I don't understand is how Maleficent got you all to join her group. I thought you were rivals.

Joker: Let's think back for a moment. Do you remember when Plankton revived Xehanorts Heartless? Well when he was brought back to life, his Nobody was revived as well. Ansem might be beyond our control, but the Nobodies still succumb to us. The Heartless are our lackeys and now, so are the Nobodies.)

Nick: So that was all part of Planktons plan; to control the Nobodies!

Joker: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Tell them what he has won! It's a first class one-way ticket to OBLIVION!

(The Organization bring out their weapons ready to fight. But then Timmy thought about something.)

Timmy: Where everyone is a hero.

(Timmy pulls out a comic book and calls his fairies.)

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were in the Crimson Chin comic book!

(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and, POOF! The entire group disappears in thin air.)

Joker: What the! Where did they go?! How could you let them escape?!

(Then Xemnas gave the Joker an angry glare.)

Xemnas: They might have escaped, but we will find them.

Demyx: Hey. Look at this.

(Demyx picks up Timmy's Crimson Chin comic book.)

Zexion: What is this?

Vexen: Maybe they didn't disappear at all. They just vanished into this book.

Joker: Let me see that!

(The Joker grabs the book from Vexen and looks at it.)

Joker: Hmmmm. They're in this book alright.

(The Joker flips through the pages and at the very end he sees one of the chaos emeralds.)

Joker: Well now. This is perfect.

Marluxia: And what is so perfect about this?

Joker: They clearly are after the chaos emerald which just so happens to be in this kids book. I'll be taking this back to Eggman. Once they come out with the emerald, we will finally finish them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

I bet this chapter raises further questions for you people. Like, When do they meet Adonis, Zaffiro, Skurge, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Shannon? What happened to Marlon? Who are the other villains Shadow hired to get the emeralds? and What are the places the emeralds are hiding? Well these questions will be answered soon. And check out my other stories in my profile. Happy Halloween to you all. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Fred Fredburger: YES!


	29. Taking it to the Chin

So in this chapter, you might not see Shadows minions. But you will. Trust me on that. Here's a very wacky chapter in which everyone is in the Crimson Chins comic book. Enjoy! And I hope your Halloween was a _screaming _delight! Oy. My puns suck.

Note: I want to let everyone know that I just got hate mail from a fellow person on by the name of Ryo Muang. Apparently, he thinks I'm stealing his friends. If anybody reading this story knows him, I would suggest we all talk about this and see if we can patch things up. I don't like getting flamed people!

* * *

(The entire gang enters the Crimson Chin comic book world. Some of the heroes are different than they appear in the real world. Timmy was Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and Cosmo and Wanda were Ace and Clefto the chin hounds. Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were The Quickster, The Elastic Waistband, and Captain Magma. Jimmy and his friends were different as well. They are now the N Men! Vibrating Lad, Belch Boy, Invisible Sister, Special Girl, and Jimmy as that orange guy who turns into a monster when he gets angry. (I don't think he has a super hero name.). Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were the heroes as seen in the Bloo Super Dude, while Mac was called Mac Attack. Anyways that was a long list of super heroes.)

Squidward: Great. I'm Captain Magma again.

Patrick: Alright! And I'm The Quickster!

Spongebob: Um Patrick, the Quickster is me. Don't you mean the Elastic Waistband?

Patrick: Oh right. I'm that too.

Nick: I guess this is what Clockwork meant when he said the emerald is in a place where everyone is a hero.

Sonic: Looks like it.

Minnie: Look!

(From out of the sky, a villain known as the Bronze Kneecap appears in front of everyone.)

Scrooge: Who is this?

Timmy: The Bronze Kneecap! The Crimson Chin's arch enemy!

Bronze Kneecap: My, you are very smart, aren't you? But this is no time for talking. Now I the Bronze Kneecap, with my big bronze kneecap, will destroy you all! Hahahahahahaha!

(But before everyone got ready to fight, they noticed something burrowing underground.)

Bronze Kneecap: What is this?

(Out from the ground appeared none other than Timmy's friend Chester, otherwise known as. . .)

Chester: Brace yourself for MATTER MUNCHER LAD! MunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunch!

(Chester attacked the Bronze Kneecap by biting off his belt thus causing his pants to fall down.)

Bronze Kneecap: AUGH! You shall pay for this! When I buy myself a new belt, I'll have my revenge!

(The Bronze Kneecap ran off. Timmy approached Chester.)

Timmy: Chester? How did you get here?

Chester: That's MATTER MUNCHER LAD!

Timmy: Whatever. How did you get in my comic book?

Chester: Well this one morning, I was fixing the bathroom sinks in my house after that incident with the roaches. Then this huge twister appeared out of nowhere. I should've seen that coming whereas I live in a trailer park. Anyways that twister destroyed all of Dimsdale. I got sucked into that tornado and ended up here in this destroyed town. Most of our friends were here too. Then this wizard came and took us all to a safehouse where a whole bunch of other weird people were at. They said they were from other universes and that their universes were destroyed too. But then I got bored at the hideout so this magical wizard poofed us in here so we can have some fun.

Timmy: So my other friends are in here too?

Chester: Yep.

Timmy: And Dimsdale is destroyed?!

Chester: Yep.

Timmy: AND THAT MEANS MY PARENTS, HOME, AND OTHER PEOPLE WE DON'T CARE ABOUT ARE GONE TOO?!

Chester: Sheesh! I didn't mention that part.

Numbuh 1: Maleficent strikes again.

Numbuh 2: Yep.

Nick: Uh, guys. I don't want to interrupt, but. . .

(Nick points up to a silver flying villain known as. . .)

Louie: Who's that?

Timmy: The Iron Lung! Another of the Crimson Chins enemies!

(The Iron Lungs mouth transforms into a vacuum that starts to suck everybody towards him.)

Katara: He's too strong! Aang, use your air-bending!

(Aang begins to do that, but he was interrupted by another one of Timmy's friends, who teleported in front of the Iron Lung. It's A.J., also known as. . .)

A.J.: I am PROFESSOR A.J.

(The Iron Lung tries to suck A.J. towards him, but he creates a force-field that bounces him far away from where he is.)

Timmy: A.J.! I'm mean, PROFESSOR A.J.! You're here too?!

A.J.: Timmy!

Timmy: Chester told me everything that happened in Dimsdale.

A.J.: I don't know what just happened! That twister that hit Dimsdale was scientifically impossible! There was no reason for it to occur.

Silver: Science had nothing to do with it.

Spongebob: Yep. It was that witch, Maleficent and all of the other super villains. She used her dark magic to create that twister.

A.J.: Magic? Witches? That is highly unlikely! There are no super villains!

Spongebob: What are you talking about? You just kicked ones butt. And Chester defeated one as well. And here comes two more villains right now.

Patrick: AUGH!

(The Brass Knuckles and the Titanium Toenail jump in front of the group.)

Timmy: Look! It's the Brass Knuckles and the Titanium Toenail!

Brass Knuckles: Say! You're those Society people that our boss warned us about!

Timmy: Your boss? You mean. . .

Brass Knuckles: And now let's get them!

(The Titanium Toenail fired multiple . . . uh . . . titanium toenails at our heroes. But then, they were destroyed by a high-pitched sonic scream created by one of Timmys unimportant friends, Sanjay, alias. . .)

Sanjay: It is I, THE SONIC YOUTH! My sonic screams will put the bad guys in their place.

(Sanjay used his sonic scream on the Titanium Toenail knocking him out instantly.)

Brass Knuckles: Oh yeah! Well you still have me to deal with!

(The Brass Knuckles charged, but he was sucker-punched by another of Timmys unimportant friends, Elmer, who is also. . .)

Elmer: I did it! I, THE BOUNCING BOIL has defeated you!

Timmy: Elmer! Sanjay! You're here!

Sanjay: Timmy! You survived the awful devastation of the tempest!

Timmy: Well actually, I was never here.

Elmer: I wanna go home.

Chester: We could if it weren't destroyed by those villains!

Sanjay: This is terrible!

Spongebob: You think it's bad now, just look up there!

(Spongebob points to yet another villain who stands on top of a building.)

Timmy: AUGH! It's H2Olga! Another one of the Chins arch enemies!

Squidward: Will you please stop shouting the names of all the villains we come across?!

H2Olga: Hahahahaha! Yes! It is I, H2Olga! And you must be the Society!

Nick: How do you know about us?!

H2Olga: Forget about it! Now I shall drown you all with my control of liquids!

(H2Olga attacks but is thwarted by a fast blur that knocked her off balance. H2Olga falls off the building and dives right into a manhole.)

H2Olga: GAH! I know I control water, but this is just disgusting! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Patrick: Wow! What was that?

(A girl named Trixie approached everybody. But her super hero name is. . .)

Trixie: I'm WONDER GAL! I'm super fast, super strong, and super popular!

(And following her is her not-as-popular-as-she-is sidekick, Veronica. Alias. . .)

Veronica: (pant pant) Wait for me! (pant) I'm HAWK GAL!

(Trixie and Veronica walk up to everybody.)

Timmy: Hi Trixie!

Trixie: Hello anonymous voice from nobody.

Nick: Say you two. Do you recall a huge twister that attacked Dimsdale?

Veronica: Yeah. We barely escaped it alive. Then we ended up being with the losers.

Chester: Hey! We're not losers! Maybe Elmer is, but definitely not us!

A.J.: So, what is everyone doing here?

Nick: We're looking for these seven powerful gems called the chaos emeralds. They possess a great power and if the Organization gets their hands on them, they could be unstoppable. We already have two and the Organization has one.

Trixie: I had thousands of emeralds at my house.

A.J.: OK. first of all, there is no way a variety of mineral beryl could possess the power of an apocalyptic force. And second, emeralds are not red or blue. They only come in green. It is. . .

Timmy: What?! Scientifically impossible?! Will you just face facts A.J.? This isn't the real world anymore! Look around you! There are super heroes! Some of them are humanoid animals! And we are in a comic book! Science doesn't matter here!

A.J.: Alright! Alright already!

Silver: Enough! We are wasting time.

Blaze: Yeah. We should get out of here before any more villains show up.

??: It's too late for that!

(Everybody sees another super villain flying right above their heads. It's none other than. . .)

Timmy: The Nega-Chin! The Cri. . .

(Everyone covers Timmy's mouth to keep him from talking.)

Nega-Chin: That's right! It's me, the Nega-Chin! The Crimson Chins arch enemy!

Patrick: Did you send all of those bad guys at us?

Nega-Chin: That's right!

Spongebob: But why? What did we do to you?

Nega-Chin: Oh, it's not what I want. It's what Maleficent wants!

Timmy: Maleficent?! You're part of the Organization?!

Nega-Chin: Yes I am! She told me all about you and your Society. And we intend to do anything we can to help her out.

Timmy: I'd hate to break it to you Nega-Chin. But you're stuck in this comic book.

Nega-Chin: That's why I have this!

(The Nega-Chin pulls out a crystal similar to the ones the Organization has.)

Nega-Chin: With this teleportation crystal, I can travel anywhere I want, even outside this comic world! I'm going to use this power to travel to different worlds, and capture all of you Society members for Maleficent so she can destroy you all! And now it's time for my evil laugh! Ahem. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Squidward: But all of your henchmen have been defeated! So there!

Nega-Chin: Not so fast. You didn't defeat all of my henchmen!

(Just then, three familiar figures surround the entire group of heroes. It's Vicky, Francis, and Crocker. But in the comic world, they are called. . .)

Vicky: THE BABY SHREDDER!

Francis: THE BULL-E!

Crocker: And DR. CROCKTOPUS!

(All the villains do their evil laugh.)

Chester: We're doomed aren't we.

Nick: Not yet we aren't!

(Then an army of Heartless appears along side the villains.)

Nick: Uh, I think we still have a chance to win.

(Then an army of Nobodies appear along side the villains and the Heartless.)

Nick: I think we can still fight.

(Then armies of fire-benders, huntsclan warriors, battle droids, velociraptors, ring wraiths, xenomorphs, yautjas, anti-fairies, pixies, koopas, kremlings, re-deads, octorocks, space pirates, orcs, easterlings, and Davey Jones' crew members appear.)

Nick: We're doomed.

Nega-Chin: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, man that evil laugh never gets old.

Francis: Give up!

Vicky: Or die!

Crocker: Choose!

Spongebob: Uh, Nick. I think we better leave.

Nick: Let's get out of here!

Crocker: Wrong answer! F!

(Nick tries to teleport everyone away from the villains.)

Nega-Chin: Oh, no you don't!

(The Nega-Chin uses his Nega-vision on Nicks sword. Nick and the others were teleported to safety. However, when Nick teleported something happened. Everyone was separated into groups. Nick was with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, and Veronica.)

Nick: Uh-oh. Where is everyone?

Timmy: I'll bet the Nega-Chin had something to do with this. No doubt.

Spongebob: Wow. He is really prepared. How are we going to defeat him?

A.J.: I've already calculated our chances of victory against him.

Squidward: And?

A.J.: It's very slim. According to my calculations, we'll be lucky if we even survive fighting him for 10 seconds.

Chester: Then it's impossible!

Sanjay: It's hopeless! We're all gonna die!

Nick: (groan) We're never gonna get the emerald this way.

Timmy: We have only one chance. Ace! Clefto!

Wanda: Yes.

Timmy: We need help!

Cosmo: We're way ahead of you Timmy!

(Cosmo transforms into a spotlight and shines the light into the sky. But on the light is a picture of a chin.)

Elmer: What are you doing?

Timmy: Calling a friend.

??: Did somebody call for me?

(Everyone looks up and they see the super hero known as. . .)

??: I am THE CRIMSON CHIN!

_Here comes the Crimson Chin!_

Patrick: AUGH! THE NEGA-CHIN! TAKE THAT!

(Patrick repeatedly attacks the Crimson Chin with his shield.)

Crimson Chin: OUCH! Hey! OUCH! What are you-OUCH! Cut that-OUCH! Why you-OUCH!

(The Crimson Chin blasts Patrick off of him to keep him from attacking him.)

Crimson Chin: Geez! What was that all about?

Timmy: It's the Nega-Chin!

Crimson Chin: GAH! NO!

Timmy: He's loose in Dimsdale! He wants to destroy my friends!

Crimson Chin: I will not allow that! For as long as there is a single anchovy on the pizza slice of justice . . . no wait. That's wrong. Aw whatever! Let's just get this over with!

Cosmo: You know what else would go great on pizza? CHEESE!

Chester: Say Timmy. Why does the Crimson Chin look like your big chinned uncle?

Timmy: Uh, genetic resemblance?

Chester: OK. I'll go with that.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on top of a large skyscrapper building, another Society group is also looking for the others. The group consists of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.)

Sonic: Well this isn't good.

Cream: I wonder where everybody went.

Cheese: Chao chao!

Cyborg: Dang! This Nega-Chin is really powerful!

Blaze: Indeed.

Knuckles: Grrrrr! When I find him, I'll pummel him out of existence!

Tails: But he has all of these armies by his side.

Amy: And those three other villains as well.

Starfire: What if they find the emerald of chaos before us?

Robin: I guess we'll just have to do our best to get it back.

Silver: Look out!

(Crocker alias, Dr. Crocktopus appears in front of everyone.)

Crocker: Not so fast! You're all coming with me! Hahahahahahaha! FAIRIES!

(Crocker uses his mechanical arms to grab Tails, Cream, Amy, and Blaze.)

Amy: AUGH! SONIC!

Cream: HELP!

Cheese: CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!

Knuckles: DROP THEM NOW!

(Knuckles lunges toward Crocker but he swings one of his mechanical arms at him. Then he zaps an F on his forehead.)

Robin: Titans GO!

(Robin and the other titans prepare for battle but Dr. Crocktopus surrounds them in a wall of fire shaped like an F.)

Big: I save you!

(Big tosses his fishing line at Cream and saves her.)

Cream: Thank you Mister Big.

Silver: Now you're gonna get it!

(Silver uses his telekinesis on Crocker's arms and forces him to release Tails, Amy, and Blaze.)

Crocker: GAH! I can't control my arms!

(Then Sonic does a spinning attack on Crocker knocking him back to a very far distance.)

Crocker: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FAIRIES!

Silver: C'mon. We better hurry.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the town park, another group of heroes consisting of Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Mushu, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Minnie, and Daisy also search for their friends.)

Numbuh 4: Aw man! We wouldn't be walking around this stinking city if it weren't for that cruddy Nega-Chin!

Jimmy: I'm working on trying to find everybody. The least you could do is be patient.

Chip: Say Dale. Do you see anything?

Dale: Nope. Sorry. All I see is a spinning tornado coming right at us.

Everyone: SPINNING TORNADO?!

(The tornado stops spinning and reveals Vicky, or the Baby Shredder.)

Carl: AUGH! Villain!

Mushu: What was your first clue?

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, BATTLESATIONS!

(The KND charge but then Vicky started flailing her claws all around taking out all five of them.)

Vicky: Ha! Is that it?! You don't stand a chance against me! I am a professional at making kids like you miserable!

(Pluto growls at her but Vicky growls back. Pluto cowers behind Minnie and Daisy.)

Cindy: This looks like a job for SPECIAL GIRL!

Libby: INVISIBLE SISTER!

Sheen: VIBRATING LAD!

Carl: And BELCH BOY!

Vicky: Ha! That's a laugh!

(Vicky lunges toward Libby but she turns invisible. Vicky misses and gets tripped by Sheen. Then she is picked by Cindy and hurled up into the sky. When she falls back down, Carl uses his super burp to slam her into a tree.)

Jimmy: So Vicky. Do you give up?

Vicky: Forget it you dumb stupid oompah loompah!

Jimmy: DUMB?! STUPID??

Carl: Uh-oh. You shouldn't have done that.

Sheen: Look out!

(Jimmy turns into a big angry orange monster and gives Vicky an angry glare as he roars.)

Vicky: (gulp) Uh, did you know in Beijing, dumb and stupiud mean intelligent?

(Jimmy grabs Vicky and slams her so hard into the ground that he creates a huge hole in the park.)

Numbuh 3: Wow. I bet it goes all the way to Chinatown.

Mushu: Hey! I think I know how far this hole goes!

* * *

(Meanwhile again, in the deserted streets of town, another group consisting of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Scrooge, Huey, Duey, Louie, and Launchpad are also searching.)

Katara: Do you feel anything yet Toph?

Toph: Not yet. There isn't anybody within 50 feet from here.

Fu Dog: You know what I feel? I feel like I need a delicious chilly dog.

Sokka: No problem. Katara.

(Katara uses her water-bending on Fu Dog then freezes the water on him. Huey, Duey, and Louie laugh their heads off.)

Fu Dog: Oh ha-ha.

Toph: Wait! Someone's coming!

(Francis a.k.a. the Bull-E starts to charge at the group.)

Mac: He's going to ram us!

Bloo: This looks like a job for, DADADADADADADADA THE BLOO SUPER-DUDE! DADADADA! AWESOMENESS!

(Bloo charges toward Francis.)

Bloo: DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA SUPER-DUDE! DADADADADADADADA IN YOUR FACE! DADADADADADADADA-OOF!

(Francis head-butts Bloo into the crowd.)

Bloo: Best two out of three!

Francis: Hahahahaha! No made-up people stand in the way of Bull-Es thick skull.

Scrooge: Ack! Somebody stop him!

Jake: Dragon up!

(Jake and Lao Shi transform into dragons and create a wall of fire.)

Francis: Bull-E can't see anything. Fire is in way.

(Then Aang uses his air-bending to send Francis flying in the air.)

Francis: WAAAAH! I think Bull-E is going to puke!

(Francis falls down on the ground and is knocked unconscious. Toph then uses her earth-bending to create a cage that surrounds Francis.)

Launchpad: Well, that was a close call.

Coco: Cocococococococococo!

Wilt: Now that is OK.

Toph: Hey. There are people coming. It's our friends!

Jake: Really?

(Everyone sees Sonics group and Jimmys group coming.)

Aang: Hey! Over here!

(The groups finally meet.)

Lao Shi: Wait. Where is the ultimasword wielder?

Mac: And Spongebob and Timmy and everyone else?

Numbuh 2: We thought they were with you guys.

Silver: They must still be missing.

Sonic: Then we better find them quick.

Nega-Chin: Not if I can help it!

(The Nega-Chin appears in front of the large group of heroes.)

Nega-Chin: You all thought you could win so easily? Ha! None of you will defeat me so long as I have this!

(The Nega-Chin shows off a yellow chaos emerald.)

Jake: Aw man.

Mac: He has a chaos emerald!

Tails: How did you know about the chaos emeralds?!

Nega-Chin: The whole Organization knows about the emeralds. I figure I help Eggman with his search and with the emeralds power, we shall become super powerful!

Sonic: We'll see about that!

Nega-Chin: Oh, no we won't!

(The Nega-Chin paused time with the emerald and attacks every person. He then starts time again. All of the heroes are knocked out. At this time, Crocker, Vicky, and Francis appear beside the Nega-Chin.)

Nega-Chin: You know what to do with them.

Francis: What?

Nega-Chin: Take them to Eggman you idiots!

(The three villains surround the group of unconscious heroes and pull out their teleportation crystals. They teleport out of the comic with the unconscious Society.)

Nega-Chin: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

(Then Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, Veronica, and the Crimson Chin arrive to face the Nega-Chin.)

Crimson Chin: So Nega-Chin, we meet again.

Nega-Chin: You don't stand a chance Crimson Chin! This time, I have the upper advantage! Behold!

(The Nega-Chin shows off the chaos emerald.)

Crimson Chin: DANCING DIMPLES! WHAT IS THAT?!

Nick: A chaos emerald!

Nega-Chin: Hahahahahahahaha!

(Using chaos control, the Nega Chin takes out Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, and Veronica.)

Crimson Chin: GREAT JAWS OF JUSTICE! He took them all down with one blow!

Nega-Chin: That's right! And you're all next!

Nick: Oh, yeah?!

Timmy: Ace! Clefto! To me!

Wanda: Right!

(Nick, the Crimson Chin, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda charge toward the Nega-Chin but he uses the chaos emerald to create a massive explosion that almost destroyed them.)

Crimson Chin: You. . .you won't. . .get away. . . .with this!

Nega-Chin: I'll be the judge of that!

(The Nega-Chin prepares the finishing blow but then, a bunch of sausages hit the Nega-Chin on the back.)

Nega-Chin: What the?

Nick: Um, did it just rain sausages?

Cosmo: Oh! I hope it rains bacon next!

Wanda: Hey. This is meat-vision.

Timmy: Look!

(Timmy points at two super-heroes who zoom down and punch the Nega-Chin in the gut. He drops the chaos emerald. The super heroes are named Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad who are. . .)

Timmy: Mom and Dad?! Where did you come from?

Dad: Up there.

(Dyno Dad points up to the sky. Timmy also looks up with a perplexed look on his face.)

Nick: Cure!

(Nick uses the cure spell on everybody. The Crimson Chin grabs the Nega-Chin.)

Crimson Chin: And now Nega-Chin! It's time for your daily dose of JUSTICE!

_KA-CHIN_

(Using his massive chin, the Crimson Chin knocks the Nega-Chin all the way across the floor.)

Nega-Chin: Gah! This isn't over Crimson Chin!

Crimson Chin: For you it is.

(The Crimson Chin grabs the teleportation crystal dropped by the Nega-Chin.)

Crimson Chin: This oughta keep you from world hopping for a while.

(The Crimson Chin throws the crystal to Chester.)

Chester: Well that was fun. But now I think it's time we left.

A.J.: Agreed.

Timmy: Bye everyone.

(Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, Veronica, Timmys Mom, and Timmys Dad teleport out of the comic book world and back to the safehouse. Nick also picks up the yellow chaos emerald dropped by the Nega-Chin.)

Nick: Well that's three down.

Nega-Chin: You may have beaten me, but I still win! If you're looking for your friends, you're too late. I already sent them to Eggman to be destroyed.

Nick: What?!

Spongebob: Oh-no! We gotta go save them!

Crimson Chin: Farewell crusaders. And be sure to defeat your foes with the power of justice!

Squidward: Oh brother.

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were out of the Crimson Chin comic book!

(The wish was granted and they exit the book.)

* * *

(However, when they got out, they noticed that they weren't in the town ruins anymore. Instead, they were trapped in the evil Dr. Eggmans Egg Carrier.)

Nick: Uh-oh. This is not good.

* * *

Will Nick and the others save their captured friends and escape the Egg Carrier? Keep reading to find out.


	30. Escape From the Egg Carrier

Guess what? I'M GOING TO HAWAII!!! YAAAAAAY! WOOOOOO!!! EXPLODING FIREWORKS IN THE BACKGROUND!!! That's right! I'm gonna be gone for eight days in Hawaii! But I'll be back very soon. In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter featuring another one of Shadows minions, the grasshopper. I'll bet you already know who it is. And don't forget to review please! I haven't been getting a lot of those as of late.

* * *

(Where we last left off, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda had just left the Crimson Chin comic book. But when they got out, they found themselves in a strange room on the Egg Carrier.)

Timmy: How did we end up back in here?

Nick: The Joker must've grabbed your comic book and took it to this ship.

Squidward: Well we better get out. This place gives me the creeps.

Nick: Not yet. The Nega-Chin said he kidnapped our friends and took them here. We have to find them before we're too late.

Eggman: You already are too late!

(Eggmans voice was heard over and intercom.)

Eggman: It's only a matter of time before Maleficent comes to pick up your friends. And now that you're here, she will be quite pleased to have the pleasure of destroying you. I'm looking forward to attending your funeral. Bwahahahahahahaha!

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were in the Egg Carriers prison cell.

Wanda: How do you know if there even is a prison cell?

Timmy: It sounds predictable. Now make with the wish granting.

(Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and. . .)

_POOF!_

* * *

(And they were poofed into a room with lots of cages.)

Timmy: Well what do ya know? I was right.

Tails: Hey! Over here!

(The gang runs up to a dungeon cell where all the rest of the group was held in.)

Heuy: Hey look!

Duey: It's Nick!

Louie: Yipee!

Sonic: We're so glad you made it Nick. Now can you help us out of this cell?

Nick: No problem.

(Nick used the ultimasword to break the cell door open. Everyone walks out of the cell.)

Aang: Thanks. You guys came just in time.

Blaze: And not a moment too soon. Look!

(Blaze points to a massive horde of Heartless who are making their way into the dungeon.)

Bloo: WAUGH! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!

(Bloo runs screaming and unwittingly runs into a steel girder.)

Timmy: I wish we were out of here!

Cosmo: You got it!

(Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but nothing happened.)

Cosmo: You don't got it!

Wanda: It's not working! Something is interfering with our magic!

Nick: Don't worry. I know someone else who can help.

(Nick rubbed the magic lamp and Genie came out.)

Genie: You called?

(Genie then notices the Heartless entering the dungeon. His eyes became bug-eyed and he freaks out. He cowers back into the lamp.)

Nick: Genie! We need your help to get out of here!

Genie: Oh. Why didn't you say so?

(Genie comes out of the lamp and transforms into a thug with a machine gun.)

Genie: Take this ya dirty rats!

(Genie fires the machine gun at the door destroying as many Heartless as he can. Everybody else also help out. But the Heartless are multiplying too fast and start to break the door down.)

Daisy: They're almost inside!

Sheen: THIS IS IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! Do you think Ultralord will show up at my funeral?

Timmy: I wish we could escape!

(But the wish still doesn't work.)

Nick: I'll just teleport us out of here.

(But that doesn't work either.)

Nick: What's going on?! Why can't I teleport?!

(Eggmans voice is heard on the intercom again.)

Eggman: Bwahahahahahaha! I'll bet you're trying to use your ultimasword to escape eh Nick? Well that's just too bad! This entire room is shrouded in a veil of complete and utter darkness. The darkness in this room is so strong, that the Heartless will become stronger and stronger. And all of your powers will only become weaker and weaker. And it will continue to weaken until there is nothing you can do to protect yourselves! Bwahahahahahahaha!

Spongebob: Now what are we gonna do?!

Sonic: We're just gonna have to hold them off for as long as we can!

Silver: We have to try!

Cream: WAAAAAAAAA!

Big: Please no more crying cute little rabbit. I will protect you.

(The Heartless begin to break down the door and run inside. But suddenly, a huge light pillar destroyed every last one of them. The light was so powerful, that it also destroyed the dark veil surrounding the dungeon. Everyone regained their powers again.)

Nick: What? Who on earth could've done that?

(A figure appears in front of the exit.)

Numbuh 1: Halt! Identify yourself!

??: Calm your waters. I'm a friend.

(Spongebobs friend from Bikini Bottom, Sandy Cheeks walks into the room and confronts the group. In her hands, she wears a pair of super-powerful gloves called the ultimagauntlets.)

Spongebob: Sandy! What are you doing here?!

Sandy: I heard you were looking for them chaos emeralds. So I decided to join the hunt.

Nick: Did you create that pillar of light?

Sandy: Sure did. Them Heartless is tough, but I'm from Texas.

Spongebob: But how did you find the ultimagauntlets?

Sandy: Why you wouldn't believe it! I was out in my treedome watering my plants when I noticed this typhoon going off in the distance. I rushed over to see what was going on. That typhoon came from the Chum Bucket.

Spongebob: The Chum Bucket? Wait! Plankton's back?!

Sandy: Ya'll better believe it. That typhoon was almost destroying the entire city. I ran into the Krusty Krab where a bunch of other people were cowering in the kitchen waiting for the typhoon to end. Then the doors broke open and them white critters destroyed the entire restaurant and abducted all of the people except for me, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Larry, Mrs. Puff, and Pearl. Them varmints surrounded us but we were rescued by this wizard, named Merlin. He took us all to this place where all them other people stayed when their universes got destroyed.

Lao Shi: Ah, yes. Merlin the Magnificent. A truly great deal to our Society.

Sandy: While everybody was comfortable, I thought I'd do a little explorin. But the farther I went, the more dangerous it got. Then on the floor, I saw two glowing crystals. I dug them out and I found these gauntlets. When I tried them on, I felt like I was ready to take on anyone! I had all them powers that I could never do before I got the gauntlets. I could cause earthquakes, alter gravity, and even create that light pillar that ya'll just saw.

Spongebob: And then what happened?

Sandy: Then, I saw this very strange critter. He looked just like you.

(Sandy points to Sonic.)

Sandy: Except he was black.

Sonic: Shadow?!

Jake: Whoa! Sounded like you were in a tight spot. Did you beat him up?

Sandy: Aw, shucks no. He just told me about this big ship flying around the sky. He said this mad scientist is looking for these chaos emeralds. He didn't seem so evil to me.

Numbuh 2: That's weird.

Beast Boy: Yeah. The last time we saw him, he whooped us like hacky sacks.

Sandy: Well that sure is strange. I wonder what could've happened?

Nick: Well we better be on our way. We still gotta find the remaining chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Let's go.

(Everyone leaves the dungeon to find the chaos emeralds.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Eggman's office, he, Shadow, Azula, Joker, and another of his minions, the grasshopper were watching the gang escape from the dungeon through a security camera.)

Eggman: Bah! What horrible luck!

Shadow: Hmmm. They are tougher than I would've realized. They still won't escape this ship.

Joker: What are you implying?

Shadow: Like I've covered the dungeon in darkness, I've placed an entire veil of darkness all across the Egg Carrier as well. There is no way for them to escape even with the power of the ultimasword. As for that squirrels gauntlets, it still won't be enough to destroy the veil.

Eggman: Did you do some planning when I created you?

(Shadow pulls out the green chaos emerald.)

Shadow: Azula! Joker! To me!

(Shadow, Azula, and the Joker teleport to somewhere else on the ship leaving Eggman and the grasshopper alone.)

Eggman: Well I guess we'd better be prepared for other things as well. Hopper. You're one of Sahdows minions, right? Go check on the other prisoners.

Hopper: I'm on it.

(Hopper flies through an airduct until he flies right into a second dungeon. In the dungeon were more Society members. A group of insects, a robot dog, a lemur, and a bison The ones in the dungeon are Flik, Atta, Dot, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Gypsy, Manty, Rosie, Tuck, Roll, Dim, Appa, Momo, and Goddard. Hopper approaches Flik.)

Hopper: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You thought you got rid of me and my other grasshopper friends once and for all, but look who's back. Now ask me this you little termite. Did you HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD DESTROY ME?? You thought you had the courage to stand up to me?! You are all just pathetic little insects, and that's all you'll ever be! If you just stuck with the old tradition of serving us, I would never have plunged your little island into the darkness and imprisoned you and all of your pathetic friends! Next time, you better know who the superior species is!

(Hopper flies out of the dungeon. By the time he left, Nick and his friends entered the dungeon.)

Cosmo: A second dungeon?

Mushu: Man, we're going nowhere with this.

Nick: I'm sorry. But apparently I can't teleport us out. The Egg Carrier must be covered in a dark veil like the one in the dungeon.

(The Society suddenly hears a tiny voice calling out to them.)

Flik: Hey! Over here!

Patrick: Did you hear something?

Cosmo: What?

Patrick: I don't know. It sounded like someone said "Ray! Clover beer!"

Cosmo: You're crazy! It sounded more like "Slay Dovers spear!"

Numbuh 3: I don't know. He probably said "Clay! Rover steer!"

Spongebob: Look!

(Spongebob points to the dungeon where Flik and the others were being held in as well as Goddard, Momo, and Appa.)

Aang: Appa! Momo!

(Appa walks up to Aang and sticks his tounge out of the cage to lick Aang. He also licks Sokka as well.)

Sokka: GAH! BISON SLOBBER!

(Goddard barks with joy as Jimmy runs up to him. Pluto, curious to know who he is walks up to him and sniffs him.)

Jimmy: Goddard! Don't worry boy. I'll have you out of here in a minute.

Nick: Make that two seconds.

(Nick immediately uses the ultimasword to open the cell door. The bugs, Goddard, Appa, and Momo walk right out of their cell.)

Nick: At least this room isn't covered in a dark veil.

Sonic: What just happened?

Dot: Hopper came and destroyed our island!

Atta: He seized the entire colony, even the queen.

Numbuh 1: Drat! The Organization is moving fast.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 thinks we better hurry before the Organization destroys even more worlds.

Numbuh 1: Agreed. Let's move.

(Everybody runs right out of the dungeon. Flik, Atta, Dot, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Tuck, Roll, Gypsy, Manty, and Dim got on top of Nicks shoulders as he carried them outside.)

* * *

(As they run outside, they were all confronted by Azula, the Joker, and Shadow.)

Sandy: Hey there Shadow. Long time no see.

Spongebob: Sandy! Look out!

(Shadow fires a Chaos Spear on Sandy, but Spongebob puts a barrier around her.)

Sandy: What in tarnation was that all about?!

Shadow: You are all such determined weaklings.

Sonic: OK Shadow! Ready when you are.

(Sonic pulls out the red chaos emerald.)

Shadow: Hmph. So you have a chaos emerald. Big deal. I highly doubt that it'll stop me.

Sonic: Let's finish this!

Shadow: Sorry. But I'm sitting this one out. Azula! Joker! Attack!

(Azula and the Joker begin to lunge toward Sonic.)

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Chaos Control!

(The chaos emerald started to glow. Time slowed down and Sonic did a spin dash move that threw Azula and the Joker right past Shadow.)

Shadow: Unbelievable! I let you on my team and you fail miserably against that cursed hedgehog!

Azula: Hmph! A princess shouldn't have to take orders from a hedgehog! Lets get out of here.

Joker: I'm with you. It's not worth being with this guy.

(Azula and the Joker open a portal leading back to their castle and enter.)

Shadow: I'll take you on myself!

(Shadow thrust toward Sonic ready to punch him. Sonic barely dodges the attack.)

Knuckles: We have to help him!

Jake: Oh, no! I'm not touching that dark freak! Nuh-uh! No way!

Nick: Hang on Sonic!

(Nick fires a shower of light orbs toward Shadow, but he uses Chaos Control to block the attack and retaliate the orbs back toward him.)

Nick: GAH! Heal!

(Nick casts a cure spell on himself. Then Shadow does a spin attack on Nick.)

Nick: It's no use! He's almost impossible!

Silver: Allow me.

(Silver used his psychokinesis to lift metal parts of the ship and hurl them at Shadow. He gets hit, but is unharmed. Shadow then uses Chaos Blast to throw him all across the Egg Carrier.)

Blaze: Silver!

Nick: Genie! You have to help him!

Genie: Say no more! I'm on it!

(Genie transforms into a hedgehog just like Sonic. He runs right up to Shadow.)

Shadow: You've got to be kidding me.

(Shadow jumps and does a spinning attack on Genie. He falls to the ground.)

Sonic: Shadow! Stop!

Shadow: Be quiet hedgehog!

(Shadow uses Chaos Control on Sonic to knock him near the edge of the Egg Carrier.)

Amy: SONIC!

Knuckles: That's it! Let's get him! HAAAAAAAA!

(The entire gang charges but Shadow uses Chaos Blast once more defeating every single person.)

Numbuh 4: Aw man! Whooped by that porcupine again!

(Shadow approached Sonic and Nick who lay helplessly on the floor.)

Shadow: Such a pity it had to end like this. This next attack will finish you once and for all!

Spongebob: Hey! Where'd Sandy go?

(Suddenly, another huge light pillar descended down onto Shadows head blasting him straight into the floor. Sandy appeared and healed everybody.)

Sandy: Are y'all alright?

Spongebob: Whew! Thanks Sandy. You saved our lives.

Sandy: It ain't over yet. I reckon that Shadow feller will be back any minute.

Lao Shi: Aieyah! Look above!

(Up in the sky, the Society sees a huge swarm of grasshoppers. And leading them was Hopper.)

Flik: Hopper!

Heimlich: AUGH! I think I'm going to be sick.

(Hopper flies down in front of the crowd.)

Hopper: Where are they?!

Sokka: Uh. . . . .who?

Hopper: YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE ARE THEY?!

(Hopper sees Flik and his friends standing on top of Nicks shoulders.)

Hopper: You fools! I am far more superior than you think!

Nick: Leave them be!

(Nick points his ultimasword at Hopper.)

Hopper: So, I was right all along. You really don't have the courage to face me. Instead, you have one of your giant friends here to back you up. Are they your little bodyguards? Is that it?

(Hopper approached Nick.)

Hopper: So you must be the ultimasword wielder. Bah! You are the one who is leading this group of zeros to find the chaos emeralds before us. So what? Do you intend to do to finish me? Strike me down with your sword?

Nick: Nah! I don't even need the sword to fight you. I have a very special weapon with me. I call it MY FOOT!

(Nick lifts his foot up and stomps on Hopper.)

Patrick: Well that was easy.

Squidward: I wouldn't be to sure.

(Squidward points to Hopper who grabbed Nicks foot and threw him across the floor like a rag doll.)

Francis: OK. Now we're in hot water.

Hopper: Hahahahahaha! Please. I saw that coming. You didn't think you could stop me by just stomping on me, did you?

(The Society sees a purple aura glowing around Hopper.)

Robin: That aura! That must be what's making him stronger!

Beast Boy: Oh man! He's stronger than Stitch, Hercules, and Mr. Incredible combined!

Numbuh 2: And Superman! Don't forget about Superman!

Hopper: And now if you don't mind, we are going to take back what is ours.

(Hopper snaps his fingers and the huge swarm of grasshoppers descend down on the group. Nick tries to whack them all with his sword while everyone else tried to beat them with what they got. Finally, the swarm cleared up.)

Sokka: Was that it?

Coco: Cocococococo!

Sheen: Ha! Take that you disgusting roaches! The power of Ultralord is just too overwhelming for you isn't it?! No one defeats us!

Sonic: Uh-oh. I don't think they were even trying to fight us.

Mushu: What do ya mean by that?

Silver: No! The chaos emeralds! They're gone!

Nick: What?! Where did they go?!

(The gang looks at the swarm of grasshoppers with three shiny objects inside.)

Starfire: The hoppers of grass have the emeralds!

Hopper: Hahahahahaha! Yes! Now who's ahead of the game?! Oh, and I forgot. While you were all distracted, I thought I'd pick up a little bonus prize.

(The grasshoppers have Flik and his friends with them.)

Big: Augh! They have our buggy friends.

Nick: You better let them go!

Hopper: Forget it! After what they did to me, I will not stop until they are dead!

Mushu: Man, you must have some kind of grudge against them.

Hopper: You don't even know. At last! We win!

??: Guess again! Ararararararararararar!

Hopper: What?! Who dares?!

(Everybody sees a silhouetted figure wielding a huge pair of claws called the ultimaclaws.)

Jimmy: The ultimaclaws!

Spongebob: Then that guy must be. . .

(Mr. Krabs jumps in front of the swarm and rips a whole in time/space. Hoppers entire swarm gets sucked in and they drop the chaos emeralds, as well as Flik and his friends. Spongebob raises his staff on the emeralds and the bugs and uses a levitate spell to lower them safely to the ground.)

Hopper: NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!!

Flik: Well Hopper. You lose again.

Hopper: We'll see about that you little piece of dirt! Oh, wait. My mistake. You're lower than dirt. You're an ANT!!

(Hopper zooms down toward the crowd. Nick swats Hopper away for a second but comes back for another charge. He lands on Squidwards head.)

Patrick: I got it!

(Patrick attempts to slam his shield on Hopper. But Hopper flies out of the way and Patrick ends up hitting Squidwards face instead.)

Squidward: Ouch!

(Hopper then runs up to Nick and kicks the back of his head.)

Nick: Hey!

Hopper: Take this!

(Hopper then does another kick and knocks Nick out cold.)

Flik: Hopper! Stop this!

Hopper: Forget it runt! If I can't destroy you, I'll just have to kill your giant human friend instead!

Flik: I said STOP!

Hopper: You do not order me! I order you! You and every other ant exists to serve me! We invade your land and you think you could get revenge on us?! Well you are sadly mistaken!

Atta: Ants are not slaves to grasshoppers!

Hopper: GRRRRRRRRRR!

(Hopper is now completely enraged. Hopper uses up all of his dark energy to creates a huge dark explosion that attacks everybody very brutally.)

Sheen: Dang! Somebody's got anger issues!

Hopper: Do you see what happens when you disobey a grasshopper?! This next blast will destroy every last one of you!

(Hopper attempts another explosion but it didn't work.)

Hopper: What?! Grrrrr! Fine! Then I'll throw you off the ship!

(Hopper grabs Silvers foot but he couldn't lift him up.)

Hopper: No, no, no, no, NO! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Flik: We tricked you Hopper. We knew you'd get so angry that you'd use up all of your power and waste it on one big explosion. Now without it, how are you gonna fight us now?!

(Nick gets up and picks up Flik and his friends.)

Nick: That's right! Just because we protect them doesn't mean they're weak. Together, we can't be stopped.

(The entire Society looks down on Hopper and pulls out their weapons.)

Nick: Ready when you are hot-head.

Hopper: FINE!! YOU WON NOW!! BUT NEXT TIME WON'T BE SO EASY!!

Sandy: I highly doubt there bein' a next time. Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Say no more.

(Mr. Krabs grabs Hopper and throws him clear across the Egg Carrier like an airborne baseball.)

Hopper: YOU WILL ALL PAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

Mr. Krabs: Arararararararar! I still got the moves.

Sandy: Nice job Mr. Krabs. I don't think we'll have a run in with that grudge-holding insect for a while.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs! You decided to join after all!

Mr. Krabs: Yeah. I guess I did. (sigh)

(Mr. Krabs starts crying.)

Spongebob: What's wrong Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Oh, Spongebob! Plankton has taken over all of Bikini Bottom! Even the Krusty Krab! And worse, me money!

Spongebob: I know. Sandy told me the whole thing.

Nick: Hey. I think the veil on the Egg Carrier weakened a little. We should send Flik and his friends someplace safe before the aura grows strong again.

(Sandy opened a portal leading to the safehouse for Flik and his friends to go through.)

Sandy: Go on ahead. You'll be safe here. There's no way Hopper will ever get you there.

Atta: Thanks Sandy.

Dot: Do you think Ant Island will be restored again?

Nick: You bet it will. Soon, the Organization will be defeated and everything will go back to the way it was before.

Flik: And we'll be waiting. Good-bye.

Nick: Bye.

(The bugs go through the portal and it closed up.)

Squidward: Well, good for them. But how are we going to get off this thing?

Nick: I'm thinking. I'm thinking.

Silver: Hold on. Do you guys feel anything?

Spongebob: Well, now that you mention it, it is less windy out here.

Tails: The Egg Carrier must've stopped.

Patrick: Why did it stop?

Sonic: You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say a chaos emerald might be right below us. Why else would it have stopped?

Nick: Only one way to find out.

(Everyone looks down and they see a castle right below the Egg Carrier.)

Raven: It's a dark castle. I wouldn't mind going down there.

Minnie: It looks so scary.

Nick: One emerald is beset in a dark castle, where a beast looms in the shadows.

Sonic: Clockworks clues. This is definitely the place for a chaos emerald.

Spongebob: Wait! I almost forgot!

(Spongebob runs to grab the three chaos emeralds that were dropped by the grasshoppers. He gives the dark blue emerald to Silver, the red one to Sonic, and the yellow one to Blaze.)

Blaze: Hmm. Well yellow is not really my favorite color.

Nick: OK. Are we ready?

Patrick: Almost.

Squidward: What do you mean almost?!

Patrick: I have to go to the bathroom.

Nick: Oh, brother.

* * *

(One trip to the bathroom later. . .)

Patrick: OK. Now I'm ready.

Squidward: Um, how exactly are we gonna get down?

Aang: No problem. Appa can do it. I'm pretty sure he's big enough for everyone to climb on.

(Everybody climbs on Appa with the exception of those who could fly. (i.e. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Wanda, Jake Long, Lao Shi, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy (as a pterodactyl),Goddard, and Momo.)

Aang: Appa! Yip-yip!

(Appa descends down to the castle where the next emerald may be.)

* * *

Even more questions now! When Sandy met Shadow, she said he helped her out. How is that possible? Find out soon enough. Don't forget to leave your reviews. NO FLAMMING!


	31. The Truth About Shadow

Aloha everybody! Guess who's back! I had fun back in Hawaii. I was going to upload this chapter after I finish Ultima: Danny Phantoms Doomsday, but I don't think that it will be finished for a while. Anyways, get ready to read this next action-packed chapter featurung yet another one of Shadows minions, the deathstroke. I'll bet some of you don't even know who I'm talking about. Well I'll explain why I nicknamed this villain the deathstroke at the end of this chapter. Now get to reading! Plus, you'll find out the answers to the biggest questions! Organizations ultimate goal, and why Shadow is acting so strangely.

* * *

(Outside the dark castle, a bat named Rouge climbs on the castle walls.)

Rouge: Hmmm. That chaos emerald has to be here somewhere.

(Rouge climbs up a balcony in the castle and sees a doorway.)

Rouge: Finally. This place was a pain to get up to.

(Then Rouge hears something from behind. Behind her was Shadow.)

Rouge: Shadow. I didn't expect to see you around. Are you after the chaos emerald in this castle as well?

Shadow: Yes.

Rouge: Maybe we should find the chaos emerald together.

Shadow: Hmph! Dream on. I don't team up with amateur treasure hunters.

Rouge: Shadow! Wha. . .what did you say?

Shadow: That chaos emerald is mine. When I get my hands on it, I shall drown the whole world in darkness.

Rouge: Shadow! Listen to what you're saying!

??: I think he can hear fine.

(Rouge turns around to see another villain. The deathstroke.)

Rouge: Who are you?

??: Let us show you how we deal with those who interfere.

(The deathstroke summons a bunch of Heartless around Rouge.)

Rouge: Shadow! What is this?!

Shadow: This is my destiny.

(Shadow pulls out his chaos emerald and creates a big explosion that knocks Rouge of the balcony. She falls near the castles main entrance. Luckily for her, she landed in a bush which broke her fall. It then starts raining. When Rouge regains consciousness, she sees the giant ship known as the Egg Carrier flying above the castle. Then she sees a large flying bison, Appa, soaring from the Egg Carrier and landing in front of the castle entrance. Rouge reamins hidden in the bush.)

Cyborg: Aw man. Now it's raining!

Nick: We shouldn't waste any time. We gotta find that chaos emerald before Shadow does.

(Rouge looks at everyone hopping off board Appa from behind the bush.)

Rouge: So, they are after the chaos emerald as well. And that annoying echidna is with them too. I better follow them.

(Rouge secretly follows everyone inside the castle.)

* * *

(When they got inside, they see cobwebs, dust, and very less furniture.)

Eduardo: (whimper) Can we go back now?

Carl: I kinda agree with Eduardo. This place is very spooky.

Mac: I actually agree with Ed and Carl on this one. This place is pretty intimidating.

Nick: We can't leave yet. We still have to find the chaos emerald.

Numbuh 2: What about the clues. The emerald is in a dark castle where a beast looms in the shadows.

Patrick: A BEAST?! WHERE??

(Everyone covers Patricks mouth to keep him quiet.)

Knuckles: Wherever this beast is, I'm ready for him!

(Then, one of the doors slams open. Everyone prepares to defend themselves. Entering the dark hallway is definitely a beast. But not just any beast. It is, the Beast from the famous Disney movie.)

Beast: You better have a good reason for trespassing.

Spongebob: Beast? Is that you?

Nick: Spongebob? You know him?

Spongebob: Well, when the Organization attacked, they tried to spread darkness to as many worlds as possible. Unfortunately, the darkness spread to the Beast's castle. He and everyone inside was transformed.

Tails: So this is the Beasts castle.

Nick: Why would the Organization do this?

(Amy then walks up to the Beast and talks to him.)

Amy: Excuse me. But we just got word that there is a chaos emerald hidden deep in your castle. Do you know where it is?

Beast: I don't know what you are talking about.

Nick: We are looking for a chaos emerald. Look.

(Sonic, Silver, and Blaze bring out their chaos emeralds.)

Nick: These are the chaos emeralds. We heard there might be one in your castle. Please show us where they are.

(But the Beast didn't respond.)

Jake: Um, what's up with him?

Beast: Just go away. There is nothing to hide.

(Toph feels the ground below her.)

Toph: He's lying.

(Everyone looks at the Beast.)

Beast: Fine. I'll show you.

(Everyone follows the Beast to the chaos emerald. Rouge tries to keep up as well intrigued by what she just heard.)

* * *

(Everyone now enters the castle dungeon. They all spot an old chest at the end.)

Beast: I knew something bad was going to happen. I hid the chaos emerald here so nobody could find it.

Spongebob: But why did you have to keep it from us? We are friends.

Beast: The emeralds power is always a burden. There are some who plan on using it for their own selfish reasons. Like those who made me into this. It seemed like it was yesterday when everybody in the castle became human again. And now, we've returned to our previous state. So long as the Organization continues to exist, I will fight.

Squidward: Where is everybody in the castle anyway?

Beast: They all disappeared, even Belle.

(The Beast grabs the empty chest.)

Beast: Do whatever it takes to defeat the Organization.

Nick: We will.

(The Beast opens the chest and pulls out a purple chaos emerald. Rouge still hidden sees it.)

Rouge: That's it. The chaos emerald.

(A small earthquake occurred.)

Mr. Krabs: Uh-oh.

Beast: The Organization! They're on to us!

(Another small earthquake occurred causing stones to fall from the ceiling.

Sheen: Whoa! We better get out of here before we get crushed!

(The Beast gives the chaos emerald to Spongebob and leaves the dungeon.)

Spongebob: Hey wait! Where are you going?!

(But the Beast just kept running. Then, a huge boulder begins to fall on everyone. But luckily, Nick uses teleport just in time. Meanwhile, Rouge tries to escape the dungeon herself. She flies down the hallway where she runs into Shadow again.)

Rouge: Wha!

Shadow: So, you found the chaos emerald after all. Thank you so much. I couldn't have found it without your help.

Rouge: What do you mean?!

Shadow: You just couldn't resist searching for that chaos emerald. Instead of looking for it yourself, you just follow the Society until you get to it. Hmph. Some treasure hunter you've turned out to be.

Rouge: Shut up!!

Shadow: Hahahahahaha.

(Rouge attacks Shadow with much anger, but it is blocked by Shadows arm.)

Rouge: Wha?!

Shadow: Chaos control!

(Shadow pauses time and kicks Rouge in the back of the head. He restarts time again and Rouge falls to the ground. When Rouge gets up from the ground, she takes a good look at Shadow and notices something.)

Rouge: (gasp) You. You're not Shadow.

(Shadow disappears laughing insanely.)

Rouge: Shadow. Where are you?

* * *

(Back with Nick and his party, the entire gang enters the castle ballroom.)

Nick: OK. I think the earthquakes stopped for now.

Coco: Cocococococo!

Minnie: Wow. This place is so big.

Scrooge: Aye. It would have to have cost a fortune to purchase all this stuff.

Bloo: This place is taller than Wilt even.

(Then everybody hears a loud roar coming from upstairs.)

Cosmo: AUGH! What was that?!

Sonic: The Beast. Something must be going down.

Sandy: We all better go check it out then.

(Everyone leaves the ballroom. Just as they left, a very familiar ghost knight watches on.)

Fright Knight: They just left the room. Now what are your orders?

(Another ghost enters the ballroom, only this one was much bigger and wields a large mace. He was the king of all ghosts.)

Pariah Dark: Let them go help their beastly friend. We'll finish them off as soon as we get the chance. But for now, there is one other task we must accomplish.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the gang enters the hallway and they see the Beast battling Shadows minion, the deathstroke.)

Robin: Slade!

(It turns out the Beast was losing this fight. With one blow to his chest, Slade hits the Beast making him bend over.)

Slade: Hahahahaha. You pathetic monster. Your rage is what lights the fire inside you. But the more you think about the ones you love most, the weaker you become. Either you let go of your feelings for your loved ones, or you shall be destroyed on this spot.

(The Beast bellowed with anger and lunged at Slade. But then, Slade put his own hands out in front of him and used them to grab the Beasts hands. Slade then threw him clear across the hallway. Right when Slade gets ready to finish him, Robin kicks him.)

Slade: UHH! Robin! I never thought for a second to find you here.

Robin: Back off Slade!

Beast Boy: Yeah! Get lost!

Starfire: You are most unwelcome here!

Slade: Hmph! Such a pity to see you all together. You thought you were ready for me, but as it so happens, I'm one step closer than you think.

(Slade opens up a dark portal and pulls out a hostage.)

Amy: (gasp) It's that bat!

Tails: Rouge! What are we going to do?!

Knuckles: Whatever.

Robin: What do you want here?!

Slade: What everyone here wants.

(Slade snaps his fingers and a whole hoard of Teen Titans villains appear. There was Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Red X, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Killer Moth, Fang, Kitten, Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, The Puppet King, Adonis, Brother Blood, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private Hive.)

Cyborg: Aw man! That ain't right!

Patrick: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they are after the chaos emeralds!

Squidward: Well duh!

Nick: We won't take this! We will fight!

(All of the villains charge. Cinderblock attacks Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Plasmus attacks Amy, Cream, and Big. Overload attacks Silver and Blaze. Red X attacks Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. Control Freak attacks Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Mad Mod attacks Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo. Mumbo Jumbo attacks Mushu, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Killer Moth, Fang, and Kitten attack Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Goddard. Johnny Rancid attacks Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog. Dr. Light attacks the KND. The Puppet King attacks Pluto, Chip, and Dale. Adonis attacks Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. Brother Blood attacks Minnie, Daisy, and Launchpad. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private Hive attack Sandy and Mr. Krabs. And Nick, Robin Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven go up against Slade.)

Slade: So Nick, we finally meet.

Nick: I warn you Slade, if Robin doesn't kill you, I will. Release her!

Slade: Whatever you say. I still have other prisoners. I'm sure the _master_ would be ecstatic to see them again. If they survive.

(The Beast heard what Slade had said and immediately got up and slammed Slade against the wall.)

Beast: WHERE ARE THEY?? TELL ME!! NOW!!

(The Beast ran up to Slade again and picked him up and threw him all across the hallway. Meanwhile, Rouge ran up to Nick and the Titans.)

Nick: You alright?

Rouge: Worse things have happened.

(The Beast continued to brutally slash at Slade until he talks.)

Beast: TALK!! OR THIS BREATH WILL BE YOUR LAST!!

Slade: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Well, you sure proved me wrong. Your love for your friends has made you much stronger. Well we'll have to fix that.

(Slade disappears through a portal. The Beast then runs up to the other members of the group to help them out. He immediately slammed Cinderblock right through the wall, enough to defeat him in one hit. He then grabbed Cinderblocks legs and threw him toward Plasmus and Overload defeating them. Red X jumped in front of Beast and placed an exploding X on his cape. The Beast immediately took it off and threw it at Red X. When the cape exploded, Red X was knocked out in one hit too.)

Cyborg: Aw man! Not even Robin could take out Red X that fast!

Katara: That's the power of love for ya.

(Control Freak, Mad Mod, and Mumbo Jumbo ran after the Beast but he jumped and disappeared. He reappeared right behind the three of them and slammed his arm on them at the same time. Killer Moth, Fang, and Kitten both surround the Beast but he pounced right on Killer Moth slamming him into a pillar. Fang shot sticky spider webs at him but he quickly got right behind Kitten and she gets hit instead. Beast picks up Kitten and throws her at Fang. The Beast then notices headlights shinning at him. Johnny Rancid prepares to run the Beast down on his motorcycle but he grabbed the front of it causing Johnny to fly into Dr. Light who prepared to blind the Beast but was foiled. The Beast then looks down on the diminutive sized Puppet King and kicks him against the wall. Adonis then sneaks up behind him and grabs the Beast but then he flips him over and rips all of his armor off revealing a very scrawny man.)

Beast: WHO'S NEXT?!

(Brother Blood and the Students from the Hive Academy all charge. They knock the Beast into a pillar but he quickly gets back up. He grabs Mammoth swings him like a hammer at Gizmo, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private Hive. The looks at Brother Blood with an angry look on his face and bellows so loudly that he goes flying all across the hallway. And the Beast had just defeated every villain in the castle. Everyone jaws dropped in fear, shock, and amazement.)

Sheen: Whoa. I am so glad we aren't fighting you.

Numbuh 1: I. . .I've never seen anything like it! He's like some kind of war machine!

Katara: Power of love.

(Rouge approaches Knuckles.)

Knuckles: Alright you! How long have you been here?!

Rouge: Give me a break. Just like the rest of you guys, I also think that the Organization is evil.

Knuckles: Just stay out of our way next time!

(Nick then walks up to Beast.)

Nick: Hey Beast. What's wrong. I thought you did great, the way you owned those guys.

Beast: Grrrrrrr. They still have Belle. I have to go find her.

(Everybody looks out the window and they see the Egg Carrier still above the castle. But it's now about to depart.)

Numbuh 2: I'll betcha anything she's on the Egg Carrier.

Rouge: Looks like they're leaving. We'll never make it onboard.

Nick: We better get up there fast.

* * *

(Everyone runs back outside to the castles main entrance where Appa is. The gang climbs onboard except for the Beast.)

Spongebob: Hey Beast. Aren't you coming with us?

Beast: No. You go. I've already done my part to help you.

Nick: Don't worry about it Beast. We'll get her back. You can bet on it.

(Beast finally managed to crack a smile as Appa flew up to the Egg Carrier.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Eggmans office, Slade confronts him.)

Eggman: Well? Did you get the emerald?

Slade: Unfortunately, no.

Eggman: What?! AUGH!! It's that brat and his friends again!!

Slade: Calm yourself. So long as we have our prisoners, we can easily get back that emerald.

Eggman: Aw, yes. The girl and the talking household appliances.

(Then, one of Eggmans robots entered the room.)

Eggbot: Eggman! We have detected intruders about to board our ship. What are your orders?

Eggman: Send out my robots! And Slade, you make sure they never get to the prisoners.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick and the others land on Eggmans ship.)

Nick: Alright. So if I were Eggman, where would I hide more prisoners?

Patrick: A third dungeon?

Squidward: Patrick. That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

* * *

(But as luck would have it, Belle, Lumierre, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip are being kept in a third dungeon in the Egg Carrier.)

Squidward: Well, what do ya know?

Bloo: Geez! How many dungeons does this guy need?!

Numbuh 1: Enough to hold every member of the Society.

Bloo: Good point.

Belle: Who's there?

Nick: Hello. We are here to break you out.

Cogsworth: And how might I ask, will you be able to do that?

Nick: Stand back.

(Nick slashed his sword on the cage and broke it apart freeing everybody.)

Chip: Hooray! We're free!

Cogsworth: Shhhh! Pipe down. They might. . .

Slade: Hear you?

(Slade stands before everybody with a bunch of robots by his side.)

Patrick: So, we met again whoever you are!

Robin: Slade!

Patrick: What he said! Whatever he said.

Slade: So, I see you made it to the dungeon and freed our prisoners. But that's as far as you'll ever get.

(The robots attack.)

Sonic: Nick! Get Belle and the others out of here!

Silver: We'll hold them off for as long as we can.

(Nick, Belle, Lumierre, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip make it to the exit. However, Slade sees them running and follows them while the rest of the group is distracted.)

* * *

(Nick finds a safe place to open a portal for Belle and the other to go through.)

Nick: This is it. This portal will take you back to Beasts castle.

Cogsworth: Are you sure we should trust it?

Lumierre: Why Cogsworth, don't be so coy. This boy saved our lives.

Cogsworth: I know but what if this is some kind of trap?

Mrs. Potts: Oh, come now. He looks like a fine young boy to me.

Nick: It's alright. Just go through. The Beast will be glad to see you all, especially you Belle.

Belle: I think we should trust Nick.

Lumierre: We-we. The master is waiting for us.

Cogsworth: Oh, alright. I'll go if you guys are going.

Belle: Thanks Nick.

Nick: You're welcome.

(The gang goes through the portal and Nick closes it. At that same moment, Nick heard some clapping from behind. He turned around and saw Slade.)

Slade: Nicely done. I bet you think that you're quite the hero now.

(Nick got his sword ready for battle.)

Slade: Hmph. Fair enough. I'll take pity on you this once.

Nick: You better back off or else.

Slade: But why waste all of your energy on me? If I were you, I'd be more worried about your friends. It wasn't exactly wise to leave them fighting an army of robots in which couldn't be beaten before. I can only imagine them now, lying on the floor as they breathe their last breath.

Nick: YAAAAAH!

(Nick lunged toward Slade but his sword impacted right in Slades grip. Slade tossed Nick across the floor.)

Slade: Feh. Not even Robin was this dense. You know better than to charge like that. If you'd like a challenge from me, then I accept. Though I must warn you, the Organization doesn't play fair.

(Then Nick heard Spongebob screaming.)

Spongebob: NICK! HELP US!! I THINK THESE ROBOTS ARE WINNING!! ALSO, I THINK PATRICK ATE HIS SHIELD!!

Patrick: SORRY!!

Nick: Guys!

Slade: Well, well, well. Looks like you have a choice to make. Do you wish to face me while your friends suffer, or do you want to go to their aid while I still cause misery to them?

Nick: You know something Slade, I think I know why Robin hates you so much. The fact that you play with their emotions, and pretend to be their friend when you're really just manipulating their minds is something terrible. Making them attack their own friends and tearing apart their closet relationships, just like you did to Robin and Terra.

(Then Nick thought for a minute until he realized. . .)

Nick: Shadow. Shadow! You! You had something to do with this! Didn't you!

Slade: Why don't you ask him yourself? It would be more entertaining.

Nick: When we find the rest of the chaos emeralds, I'll do whatever it takes to free Shadow from your grasp!

Slade: You still don't get it. Do you.

Nick: What do you mean?

(But Slade just disappeared into a portal.)

Nick: Wait!

(Then, Nick sees Spongebob, Sonic, and everyone else still fighting the robots and failing.)

Nick: Hang on!

(Nick slashes at the robots with his sword but it didn't make a scratch.)

Mr. Krabs: I wish I were still with me money.

Nick: This makes no sense. Robots can't be this tough.

Sandy: I've tried using the light from my gauntlets, but so far that's having no luck at all. It's like nothing can stop them!

(Then Nick takes a closer look at the robots. He sees the scratches on the robots dealt from Sandy's gauntlets.)

Nick: No it is working. Look. There is a weak spot right there. We just have to keep hitting it and see what happens.

Patrick: Then robot go boom?

Mr. Krabs: I'm up for this.

(Everyone attacks one robot at a time by striking the scratches Sandy caused with the ultimagauntlets. After a few blows, the dark veil on the robot began to fade.)

Aang: It's working!

Mac: Yeah! Let's finish him off!

(Nick stabbed the robot right in the chest and it exploded. Nick let out a triumphant laugh.)

* * *

(Eggman and Shadow were watching the whole thing from a television.)

Shadow: Gah! It's not possible!

Eggman: Noooooooo! We are so close! If only we had all the chaos emeralds!

Shadow: That's enough!

(Shadow used his summon crystal to summon his henchmen.)

Shadow: I'm giving you each one last chance. Do not fail me again!

Joker: Hey c'mon! We're doing the best we can!

Shadow: That's not good enough! This is your last chance to obtain the chaos emeralds. One of them is located on the island of Nomanisan. If they take even one more, I'll have to get them myself! Now MOVE!!

(A huge dark aura exploded from Shadow when he got angry. The six villains run off to find the remaining emeralds.)

Eggman: I hope they find them. Those heroes have already found four emeralds. But what I don't understand is why don't you use the chaos emerald you have now?

Shadow: I need all seven of them. Any fewer won't accomplish our goal. Once Iblis is reborn, I will join with him once more and become Solaris.

Eggman: WHA! SOLARIS?! Wait a minute! You're not Shadow!

Shadow: Of course not. Wasn't it obvious who I was?

Eggman: But if you're not the Shadow, then you must be. . .

(Then Shadows disguise started melting away revealing a much more evil and dark version of himself.)

??: I am Mephiles the Dark!

Eggman: WHA?! I thought Maleficent convinced Shadow to join our Organization.

Mephiles: Shadow can't be trusted. And soon, those heroes won't trust him again either.

(Mephiles disappeared laughing.)

Eggman: So Maleficent was lending a helping hand. But wait a minute! What about what happened last time?

Maleficent: Oh, I decided to give him a little attitude adjustment. He is more evil now.

(Eggman turns around and sees Maleficent right behind him.)

Eggman: GAH! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Maleficent: You see Eggman, I let Mephiles into the Organization because of all the fine traits of darkness we share. He wants to rule everything just as much as we do.

Eggman: But last time. . .

Maleficent: Last time was perfect until those hedgehogs ruined everything. We must find the chaos emeralds once more for Mephiles to merge with Iblis. Then, the Organization will be unstoppable!

Eggman: But how do you expect us to get all the chaos emeralds?

Maleficent: Time. We need endless time. You already know that Mephiles exists in all timelines. Once he forms into Solaris, not even the power of the chaos emeralds can beat him. However, there is one who holds the key to defeating Solaris.

Eggman: Who?

Maleficent: The ghost of time. I'm sure you recall how he saved that ghost brat from a horrible future by having it exist outside of time. He could do the same thing to Solaris.

Eggman: Who? The ghost boy?

Maleficent: The time ghost!

Eggman: Very well Maleficent. I won't let you down.

Maleficent: You've already let me down! For this mission, I've already hired the ones for the job.

(The Fright Knight and Pariah Dark enter the room.)

Maleficent: You know what to do.

Pariah Dark: On this day, the time ghost will fall.

Maleficent: I think it's time we paid a visit to Clockwork.

(Maleficent, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark disappear.)

Eggman: Hmmm. Well, everything is going according to plan so far. Now to get back to working on my next project. SYNDROME!!

(Syndrome enters the room.)

Syndrome: Dude. You don't have to yell. I'm here. I'm here.

Eggman: Have you finished working on Project: Anti-Hero?

Syndrome: You bet.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Society group had just defeated the robots.)

Numbuh 2: Hoo-wee! That was some battle. Hey! Hey! Anybody hungry for mixed nuts. . .and BOLTS?! Hahahahaha!

Numbuh 5: Oh, Numbuh 2! That was just horrible!

Numbuh 2: Wait, wait, wait! I've got another one! What do you call a robot pig? Huh? Huh? A Cy-BOAR-g! Hahahahaha!

Cyborg: Hey!

Numbuh 2: Oh, oh! Did you ever hear the one about. . .

Numbuh 1: NUMBUH 2, THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Numbuh 2: Sheesh. I was just trying to have a little fun.

Mushu: We'll celebrate after we defeat the big bad hedgehog, alright?!

Squidward: Hey. I think we stopped moving again.

Sandy: Somethin' tells me that there's a chaos emerald around here.

(Everyone goes to the edge of the Egg Carrier and look down to see a huge Island.)

Mr. Krabs: How will we ever find an emerald down here?

Wilt: We can split up and search like we did last time.

Fu Dog: Last time we were ambushed!

Wilt: Oh, right. Sorry.

Daisy: Now what do we do?

??: Perhaps I can help you get down there!

(Everyone turns around and sees Eggman.)

Sheen: And how do you propose to do that?! Hmmm?!

(Then, a huge fireball was thrown at the group. It was so powerful, it knocked everybody including Appa off the Egg Carrier.)

Jimmy: Next time Sheen, let us do the talking!

(Everyone starts plummeting down to the islands while screaming, but Appa saved them just in time. Everyone now descended down to the island.)

* * *

I bet you're all wondering why I nicknamed Slade, the deathstroke. Well here's a bit of trivia for you. In the comic book series, the New Teen Titans, Slade super villain name was Deathstroke the Terminator. Cool huh? Look it up on Wikipedia, you'll see. Anyways, now you know who Shadow really is. But where is the real Shadow? Find out soon.


	32. Project: AntiHero

Hope everybody enjoys my next chapter. As you may have recalled from my last chapter, Shadow wasn't really Shadow, but Mephiles the Dark! And the heroes still need three emeralds and Mephiles still has his. Will they get the other emerald? Will they learn the truth about Shadow? Read and find out. Also, The next minion of Shado. .er. .Mepiles, the galactic conqueror will make his debut appearance in here. Enjoy.

* * *

(In the jungles of the island, a crocodile named Vector is trying to get through the trees when suddenly, a clumsy bee named Charmy buzzes up to him.)

Charmy: VECTOR!

Vector: HUH?

(Charmy crashes into Vector and they both fall down.)

Vector: Charmy! What is with you?! Can't you see where you're going?!

Charmy: Oh, sorry.

Vector: Ow, my head. This mission had better be worth all of this trouble.

Charmy: Are you sure we're in the right place?

Vector: I'm not sure! I know! That Mr. Incredible called us to this spot.

Charmy: Wee! This is going to be fun!

Vector: Ug! I hope this Mr. Incredible pays well.

??: Is that all you can think about? Money? This is an important mission we've got here.

(Then from out of nowhere, a pink chameleon named Espio appeared in front of Charmy and Vector.)

Vector: I know, I know.

Charmy: Yeah. There is a chaos emerald here too. Which reminds me. . .

Vector: Quiet Charmy! So, did you find anything Espio?

Espio: Unfortunately, nothing yet.

Charmy: But we've been searching this island for hours! I'm tired!

Vector: Oh, whine, whine, whine! Grow up kid.

Espio: Shhhh. Did you hear that?

Charmy: Hear what?

Vector: Shhhh.

(Espio listens and hears footsteps coming toward them.)

Espio: RUN!

Charmy: From what?

(Suddenly, a huge orb shaped robot with arms equipped with spinning blades came crashing through the trees.)

Charmy: AAAAAAAH!

Vector: Whoa! This is going to be painful!

(The robot lashes its arms out on Espio, Charmy, and Vector, but they get out of the way just in time and start running.)

Charmy: Wait! Why are we running? We can take him, right?

Vector: Are you mentally insane?! That thing is a walking arsenal!

Espio: Keep running! We might just outrun it!

(After a while of running, they rest to catch their breath. They look back and see the robot nolonger following them.)

Vector: (pant pant) What the heck (pant) was that?

Espio: I don't know. But let's hope we don't run into it again.

Charmy: Look!

(An army of Nobodies surrounds the group.)

Vector: You know what? I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing really is worth it.

(The Nobodies attacked. But suddenly, a bright red streak just zipped right by them destroying a few.)

Vector: Huh? What was that?

(The Nobodies continue their attack on Espio, Charmy, and Vector. But right when they lunged, a huge purple force field surrounded the three and the Nobodies were destroyed on contact with the force field. Charmy faints. The force field dies down.)

Espio: I wonder what could've done that?

??: Excuse me, but are you lost too?

(Espio, Charmy, and Vector turn around and see two kids. Both of them are wearing suits with red and black spandex and black masks over their eyes. One of them was a young boy and the other was a teenage girl.)

Espio: Identify yourselves.

Violet: I'm Violet.

Dash: And I'm the Dash.

(Dash starts running around the three in circles.)

Violet: Dash, stop showing off!

Dash: Alright, alright.

Charmy: Well that explains the streak.

Espio: And I presume you were the one who created that force field.

Violet: Yeah. That's me. And who are you guys?

Espio: Espio.

Charmy: Charmy!

Vector: And Vector! Which reminds me, you wouldn't have happened to run into this guy named Mr. Incredible now have you?

Dash: Well of course we do. He's our dad.

Charmy: So you know where he is?

Violet: I'm sorry. But we don't know either.

Vector: Well this is getting us nowhere. C'mon guys. Let's go.

Espio: Hold on Vector. We can't leave these kids alone in this jungle.

Charmy: Yeah! What if the scary robot comes back?

Vector: What are you talking about? They've got super powers. You saw how they destroyed those white weirdos. They can take care of themselves.

(Then, the robot comes crashing through the trees and attacks Espio, Charmy, and Vector again.)

Charmy: AAAH! He's back!

(The robot prepares to slam one of its arms on them.)

Violet: Look out!

(Violet puts a force field around the three.)

Violet: Dash! Do something!

Dash: What can I do?

Violet: Dash! I can't hold up this force field forever!

(Then one of the robots arms grabs Violet and another grabs Dash.)

Charmy: I can't look!

Espio: Dash! Violet!

(Just then, a light orb was fired at the robot. The robot drops Dash and Violet. Everyone looks up into the sky and sees a flying bison with people on it. It was Nick and his friends.)

Aang: OK! This looks like our stop.

(Appa lands and everyone climbs off the bison.)

Vector: Now what?

(Then, the robot regains consciousness and fires laser blasts at the group. They dodge the attack and Spongebob prepares to use thunder on the robot. A huge thunderbolt hit the robots head and it breaks off. Nick runs to the robot and jumps into the hole where the head used to be. The robot sent his arm inside but Nick gets out of the way and the robot only wound up destroying its central engine. Nick then jumps out of the robot as it explodes.)

Dash: Wow! That was so wicked! I mean you were all kshh kssshh, and, and you were all bzzzzzzzzzzap, and you, and you just went in and BOOM!

Mushu: How much sugar do they put in kids cereal?

Violet: You don't want to know.

(Sonic walks up to Espio, Charmy, and Vector.)

Sonic: So, what brings you guys here?

Espio: We. . .

Vector: WE are on a very important and secret mission.

Charmy: Yeah! Mr. Incredible called for us to help him find the chaos emerald!

Vector: CHARMY!

Charmy: What?

Sonic: Hmph. Wouldn't you know? We're after the chaos emerald too. Why don't you join us? We'll find that emerald together.

Vector: Sorry. But we've searched everywhere on this island.

??: Not everywhere.

(Everyone sees some rustling in the bushes and out comes a woman wearing the same suit as Dash and Violet. It was their mother, Elastigirl.)

Dash and Violet: Mom!

Elastigirl: Where have you been? I was so worried.

Violet: We're fine mom.

Dash: Yeah! These guys saved us.

Nick: It's no problem.

Espio: Who are you?

Elastigirl: Well my real name is Helen Parr, but everyone refers to me as Elastigirl.

Espio: Mr. Incredible sent for us. Do you know where he is?

Elastigirl: Possibly. I found a nearby cave leading to a secret lab.

Vector: A cave?! How did we miss a cave?!

Espio: It was probably covered in foliage.

Nick: We're coming too. We're looking for the chaos emerald that is supposed to be on this island.

Elastigirl: Well, alright.

Dash: Alright! Nick is coming with us! I hope he does more of these sweet moves again!

Squidward: I think you're getting a little obsessive.

(Everyone heads for the cave entrance to the lab. But unknown to them, a blue bird was watching their whole conversation. That bird is really a spy camera.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the secret lab, Syndrome is watching the huge group head for the entrance. Eggman then walks up to him.)

Eggman: You see? They're falling right into our trap. They think the chaos emerald is right here in our own hideout.

Syndrome: But they're after Mr. Incredible too you big dolt.

Eggman: Hey! No insults! Yes, it's true they are also coming to save him. But that's as far as they'll ever get.

(Eggman and Sydrome walk into the room where Mr. Incredible was held in.)

Eggman: Bob Parr. You are the first to witness a brand new accomplishment in the Organization.

Syndrome: That's right. It's time to activate, Project: Anti-Hero!

(Syndrome pulls out a control that brings up a huge machine.)

Syndrome: Mr. Incredible. I'm sure you remember my old sidekick, Mirage? When I started my big plan, you and your family somehow managed to escape and Mirage helped you to do that.

Mr. Incredible: What's your point?

Syndrome: Observe.

(Syndrome pushes a button on the control and the machine starts shaking and smoke starts coming out from it. When it stopped shaking, out from the machine came, Mirage.)

Mr. Incredible: Mirage?!

Syndrome: Wrong! Hahahahahahaha! This is only a hologram of the real Mirage.

Eggman: Allow me to explain. This machine has data on both Society members and Organization members. You see, the Organization has had one big fluke. There are a few villains that have been reformed. We have found a way to duplicate former members of the Organization and control what their personality will be.

Syndrome: In other words, meet the newest member of the Organization. A mirage of Mirage!

Mr. Incredible: But she's a fake.

Syndrome: It doesn't matter. She has all the same data as the Mirage you knew from the beginning. Watch.

(Mirage turns a switch and shocked Mr. Incredible with 900 bolts of electricity.)

Syndrome: I'd like to say 'Shocking, isn't it?', but that pun has been WAY overused. I hope you enjoyed this special presentation.

Mr. Incredible: You will not get away with this.

Syndrome: That's what they all say.

(Syndrome, Eggman, and the hologram Mirage leave the room laughing.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the group was still walking down the hallways of the secret lab.)

Spongebob: So, you're a super hero?

Elastigirl: Yep.

Spongebob: How did you wind up on this island anyway?

Elastigirl: Well, we were living life like a normal family when suddenly, these big, black, horrible, bug-like creatures appeared and started destroying the entire town. Me and my husband put up a good fight but those monsters did us in. Before we knew it, we were all surrounded in darkness. When I regained consciousness, I saw Dash and Violet on the floor, but Bob and my baby Jack-Jack have gone missing. We ran off to find them, but this huge monster got in our way. It was so horrifying. It looked like it had an octopus for a head. We managed to escape, but we got separated and we tried to find each other.

Spongebob: A monster with an octopus for a head?

Squidward: I'll bet he's one of Shadows minions.

Rouge: Heads up.

(Everyone stops. They look down the next hallway and it is swarming with guards.)

Jake: Aw man. We'll never get through without them noticing.

Violet: I'll try.

(Violet turned invisible.)

Charmy: Hey! She can be invisible just like Espio!

Espio: So she can.

(Espio turns invisible as well.)

Nick: Be careful you two.

(Violet and Espio quietly make it pass all the guards without them noticing. As soon as they make it through, they turn visible again.)

Espio: Your father should be down this next hallway.

Violet: What about the others? We can't continue without them.

Espio: I'm sure they will think of something. Now c'mon.

Violet: But we can't just leave them there. We. . .

Espio: Hmm?

Violet: What is it Espio?

(Violet and Espio see someone walking up toward them. It was a boy with white hair, a yellow shirt, and blue pants.)

Espio: Who are you?

(Suddenly, Riku became surrounded in a dark veil and was in his darkness mode.)

Violet: Espio? I don't like where this is going.

(Riku quickly drew out his sword and ran forward to attack them both. Violet put up a force field to protect herself and Espio.)

Espio: Stay back. I've got this.

(Espio rushes up to Riku while throwing ninja stars at him. He blocks every single attack with the sword and the two start having a duel. The guards hear the noise and run to see what's going on. Nick and the group see the guards running to where the noise was.)

Tails: That can't be good.

Elastigirl: What's going on?!

Sonic: C'mon!

(The group follows the guards until they see they've surrounded Violet and Espio.)

Guard #1: Freeze! Stay right where you are!

(They also see Riku with the guards.)

Patrick: Hey, I know him! He's. . .

Spongebob: Riku?!

Patrick: Plankton!

Nick: Riku, why are you sided with them?!

(Instead of talking, Riku just launched a dark fireball at Nick and his friends. Nick deflected the attack with the ultimasword just in time.)

Espio: Follow my lead.

Violet: OK.

(Violet and Espio both disappeared simultaneously.)

Guard #2: Hey! Where did those two other guys go?

Mr. Krabs: Attack!

(Everyone started fighting the guards. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs drew out their ultimaweapons, Dash and Elastigirl used their superpowers, and everyone else did what they can do. After all the guards were defeated, Nick looked at Riku.)

Nick: I'm sorry to do this, but. . .

(Nick runs and slashes at Riku. However, they slashes didn't do a thing to him. They just went right past him.)

Nick: What the?!

Patrick: AAAAHH! GHOST!!

Jimmy: That's no ghost! That's a hologram!

Nick: What? A holographic Riku?

(Then, everybody heard clapping. They turned around and see Syndrome.)

Syndrome: Now that's some quick thinking.

Nick: I don't get it. Why a hologram Riku?

Syndrome: Oh, it's not just Riku. It's all the other previous villains.

Amy: Previous villains?

Syndrome: Of course. The Organization has a vast majority of villains in our group. But unfortunately, some of the members have succumbed to your inferior group against us! That is why we invented a special machine that can create an exact duplicate of that person, and only we can control their personalities.

Mac: That's insane!

Syndrome: Is that so? Well maybe you'd like to see just how insane I am!

(Syndrome pushes a button on a remote and even more holograms appear. Mirage was one of them. Also there was the Organization XIII member, Axel, former member of the huntsclan, Huntsgirl, the half-robot pirate, John Silver, the lion, Kovu, the Hive-Five member, Jinx, the Firelords son, Zuko, the son of the Green Goblin, the New Goblin, Timmy and Jimmys creation, the the Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley, and Kronk.)

Wanda: Of course they made a Kronk hologram.

Syndrome: He gets around. But no matter. So long!

(Syndrome pushes the button and commands the holograms to attack. Patrick protects himself with the shield but the Hunstgirl deflects it with her staff and it goes flying across the hallway.)

Patrick: Shieldy!

(Patrick tries to run to the shield but Mirage gets in his way. Axel slashes at Nick, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs but they block his attacks. Then Kovu pounces on Nick. Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs worry but that caught them off-guard. The New Goblin kicks them both around with his glider.)

Syndrome: Hahaha! Is that all?! Seriously, these are only level 1 holograms. I'll bet level 9 will finish you off for good.

(But suddenly, Patrick's shield hits Syndrome in the back of the head.)

Syndrome: Ow!

Sandy: What was that?

Patrick: Shieldy!

??: Oh, so that was your shield?

(Everyone looks and sees Mr. Incredible standing behind Syndrome. And behind Mr. Incredible were Violet, Espio, and Jack-Jack.)

Syndrome: WHA! How did you get out?!

Espio: You're security system is pretty useless.

Mr. Incredible: Thanks guys.

Elastigirl: BOB! JACK-JACK!

Dash: DAD!

Syndrome: Well isn't this a sappy reunion. Holograms, destroy them!

(The holograms attack once again. Everyone tries to fight them, but their attacks are useless. Even the ultimaweapons couldn't even leave a dent.)

Mr. Krabs: It's no use!

Sandy: I'll say! These holograms are as invincible as an armadillo in a feeble position.

Mr. Incredible: There is a way to beat them. We must destroy the remote!

Mr. Krabs: The remote?

Mr. Incredible: Yeah. Look. Syndrome can control the holograms and every move they make with it.

Elastigirl: I'm way ahead of you.

(Elastigirl stretches her arms at Syndrome to get the remote. But then, Zuko got in her way and created a wall of fire using his bending.)

Dash: I'll do it!

Charmy: Me to.

(Dash ran around the holograms in circles while Charmy sneaks up behind Syndrome to get the remote.)

Syndrome: Hold it!

(Syndrome turns around and zaps Charmy with a zero-point energy ray. He swings him around and tosses him at Dash. They both crash and fall.)

Syndrome: You little sneak! You almost got me there! You'll seriously have to do better than that.

(Silver uses psychic attacks to get the remote from Syndrome.)

Syndrome: Oh, no you don't.

(Syndrome orders Riku to attack Silver. Riku grabs Silver throws him into many members of the group.)

Mr. Krabs: I'll show you! They don't call me Armor-Abs Krabs for nothing!

Squidward: I don't call you that.

Mr. Krabs: Quiet Squidward.

(Syndrome fires and energy beam at Krabs but he deflects it by creating a barrier with the ultimaclaws. Then he uses the claws to make a razor that zooms straight toward him. But Syndrome dodges it and commands the Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley to attack Mr. Krabs with his tentacles. Sandy decides to jump in and attack but was beaten by Jinx who threw her jinxes at her. By then, the holograms have bested the entire group, except for Nick and Mr. Incredible.)

Syndrome: Well now, that was easy. Now that these holograms have defeated your friends, they shall now defeat you!

Mr. Incredible: We mustn't give up! We gotta get that remote! Wait. Where'd Jack-Jack go?

Syndrome: Holograms! I command you to. . .huh?

(Syndrome finds out that his remote is missing.)

Syndrome: The remote! Where is it?!

(Then Syndrome notices Jack-Jack crawling away with the remote.)

Syndrome: Not so fast!

(Syndrome fires an energy beam at Jack-Jack, but he suddenly disappears.)

Syndrome: Wha?!

Mr. Incredible: Jack-Jack?

Syndrome: Where did you go?!

(Then Jack-Jack appears on Syndromes head and starts pulling on his hair.)

Syndrome: AUGH! OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT! GAH! HOLOGRAMS!

Nick: Now's our chance!

(Nick jumps on Mr. Incredibles hands and he launches him toward Syndrome. Nick hits his hover boots with the ultimasword and it goes haywire. Jack-Jack jumps off Syndromes head and Syndrome goes flying all across the hallway bumping his head into walls. Eventually, the hover boots stopped and Syndrome fell into unconsciousness.)

Sandy: That varmint needs a new hair-style.

Nick: Aye.

(Mr. Incredible picks up the remote from Jack-Jack and destroys it. All of the holograms disappear. Nick uses his cure spell on everybody who had taken damage from the holograms.)

Coco: Cocococococococo!

Wilt: I know. Who would've thought that we'd be saved by a baby?

Elastigirl: That's my little boy.

Squidward: I'd hate to interrupt but maybe we should get out of here before something else comes.

Espio: Agreed.

Mr. Incredible: And Vector, I haven't forgotten our deal.

Vector: Aw, you can keep it. It was mostly them who saved us.

Mr. Incredible: Alright.

Charmy: Wow Vector! After all that hard work, you turned down our reward. You turned down all of that money Mr. Incredible was going to give you. That's not normally like you. That's very generous. How did it feel?

Vector: I feel like we should never speak of this again.

* * *

(Everybody exits the lab and meets outside.)

Mr. Incredible: A chaos emerald, huh? I have heard Syndrome talking about it.

Nick: But that's just it. We don't even know where it is.

Carl: But neither do they. Isn't that a good thing?

Charmy: Wait a minute! A chaos emerald?! I think I found one a while ago.

(Charmy pulled out a white chaos emerald in front of everyone.)

Rouge: When did you find this?

Charmy: When I crashed into Vector in the jungle and I tried to tell him what I found.

Vector: SO YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG??

Charmy: Ehehehe. I guess it sorta slipped my mind?

(Vector who now completely annoyed stated chasing Charmy around the area where everybody was at. Squidward held onto the white emerald.)

Patrick: That's seven! WE WON!!

Squidward: Patrick! We only have five emeralds!

Patrick: So, we didn't win?

(Vector eventually got tired of chasing Charmy.)

Vector: Well, I guess we'll be leaving now.

Spongebob: Wait! Don't you want to come with us?

Vector: We appreciate the offer, but we pretty much work alone. We are detectives you know. Whenever someone calls, we have to be there. But we'll see you guys shortly.

Charmy: Bye.

(Everyone waved good-bye as Espio, Charmy, and Vector went off.)

Sandy: Well, now we have five of them chaos emeralds.

Patrick: And there is only four more to find!

Tails: Well, we know that Shadow has one, but where is the other?

Jimmy: Let's think back to one of that time ghosts clues.

Nick: Let's see, one emerald lies on a familiar ship. A band of pirates will meet you there.

Mr. Krabs: The Flying Dutchman's ship?

Sandy: I sure hope not. He's in the Organization.

Nick: Maybe it's on Jack Sparrows ship.

Jake: Him?! Yo, that guy is a crackpot. Why would he have a chaos emerald?

Squidward: Who is Jack Sparrow?

Nick: He's a pirate. He sails on this ship called the Black Pearl. He's a bit nutty, but he knows his battle tactics.

Cream: Maybe we should go see Mr. Jack Sparrow and ask him for the chaos emerald.

Cheese: Chao, chao!

Big: Let's go see pirate.

Patrick: Bye everyone!

(Nick opens up a portal.)

Elastigirl: Will we ever see you again?

Spongebob: You bet!

Mr. Incredible: So long.

Knuckles: OK. We're leaving. Now let's go before something happens.

??: Too late for that!

(Everyone hears footsteps walking toward the group. Trees were knocked down revealing a huge octopus-headed alien. He was shadows fifth minion, the galactic conqueror a.k.a., Vilgax.)

Dash: AHH! It's him again!

Jimmy: An alien!

Starfire: Do you think he speaks Tamaran?

Raven: I doubt it Star.

Nick: Vilgax! Why are you after the emerald?!

Libby: Yeah. Shouldn't you be going after some kids watch or something?

Vilgax: That can hold. Right now, I must have that chaos emerald!

Amy: Forget it you mean squid-face! We got it fair and square!

Vilgax: You are trying my patience!

(Vilgax lunged toward Squidward who was holding the chaos emerald. Vilgax prepared a punch, but Mr. Incredible who got in front of Vilgax, grabbed his fist, and flipped him over.)

Mr. Incredible: You guys go! We can hold him off!

Bloo: Good idea! RUUUUUN!

(Everyone goes through the portal, except for Nick.)

Sonic: Hey Nick, c'mon!

Nick: I can't! The last time I left someone behind, he got captured. I should've stayed and helped. I have to do the same for them! It is my duty as the ultimasword wielder.

Spongebob: Nick!

(But he was too late. The portal closed and Nick ran to support the Incredibles. He jumped on Vilgaxs' back and made a quick slash on him.)

Vilgax: GAH!

(Nick then prepared another huge slash attack. The ultimasword began to glow and Nick went berserk and repeatedly slashed at the alien. Vilgax fell into unconsciousness.)

Nick: You're all safe now.

Mr. Incredible: Thanks Nick. But to be honest, we didn't need your help. We already had Vilgax beat.

Nick: But he almost had you guys. If it weren't for me, you would've been toast!

Elastigirl: Now hold on Nick. It's great you helped us, but now you are separated from your friends.

Nick: Meh. That's OK. I can always open up another portal. I mean, I know where I'm going, right?

Mr. Incredible: Well, we appreciate you helping us. But before you leave, please do us a favor.

Nick: Yeah?

Mr. Incredible: I'm staring to notice that your getting wrapped up in your reputation. I know how it feels to be superior and be someone who your friends rely on. But it can get the best of you. The more you think you can handle something, the weaker you become. You'll end up hurting your friends, and yourself. I've been down that same road before. Please be careful and don't try anything too risky.

Nick: Yeah. Alright. I'll keep that in mind.

(Nick opened up a portal.)

Violet: Bye Nick. I hope we see each other again very soon.

Dash: Yeah! Then we can fight some more monsters and bad guys!

Nick: See-ya.

(Nick goes through the portal.)

Elastigirl: (sigh) Sometimes I worry about him.

Vilgax: You'll have much more to worry about soon enough!

(Vilgax appears before the Incredibles, and sack-napped them. He goes through a dark portal with them laughing to himself.)

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! What happened to the Incredibles?! Stay tuned and wait for the next exciting chapter!


	33. We're Getting So Close

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONES! Only a few chapters left before the climactic battle against Mephiles! Here's my Christmas present to all of you. A new chapter! This one features the last of Shadows minions, the infernal silhouette. I hope everyone got what they want for the holidays. I got Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for PS2 so yeah, mine was great! So please read and review!

* * *

(The Society heads for the docks to board Jack Sparrows ship.)

Numbuh 1: So Spongebob, what was the name of Jacks ship?

Spongebob: Uh, I think it was called the white diamond of something.

Jimmy: Close Spongebob. But the name of the ship was called the Black Pearl.

Patrick: Wow! You must be some sort of genius!

(Squidward slaps his forehead.)

Sandy: Black Pearl. Got it. So all we have to do is find it, and we'll find Jack right?

Jimmy: That is my guess.

Cindy: Say, when is Nick gonna get here?

(Then a portal opens up and Nick comes out.)

Nick: Hi guys.

Sandy: Nick, what was that all about?

Nick: Don't worry. The Incredibles are safe. Now it's just me doing my hero thing.

Sonic: We're headed for the Black Pearl to find Jack.

Nick: Well then, let's go.

(Right when everyone leaves, two villaineses were watching them. One was Starfires evil twin sister, Blackfire. The other was an enemy of Batman, Harley Quin.)

Harley: So when do we attack those guys?

Blackfire: Not yet. We must wait until they have the Chaos Emerald.

Harley: And then we finish them off.

Blackfire: Just remember, I get to finish of Starfire. You can take care of the rest.

* * *

(Soon, the gang has reached the Black Pearl. But also there were two other people. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan.)

Numbuh 3: Hi!

Elizabeth: Who are you?

Nick: I am Nick, the Ultimasword Wielder. And these are my friends.

Patrick: Hey.

Will: Will Turner if you please.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth Swan.

Sonic: So what are you two doing here?

Will: We came to see Jack Sparrow. Not to long ago, these huge monsters attacked our town. They asked about a chaos emerald. After they finished attacking, Jack came by and told us he can take us to the emerald. If we give them what they want, they said they'll go away.

Tails: You can't do that. Those monsters are from the Organization. They only want the emerald to rule all worlds.

Elizabeth: But. . .

Nick: Trust us. We know what we're doing.

Barbossa: Is that so? Keep thinking like that and you won't live a mere 20 minutes out in the sea.

(Everyone turns around and see another pirate, Barbossa walking up to them.)

Will: Barbossa. Are we ready?

Barbossa: Aye.

Nick: Alright. Everyone hop aboard.

(Everyone walks into the Black Pearl where they meet Jack Sparrow as well as a few pirates.)

Jack: Well. I never thought I'd see you again.

Will: You've met before?

Nick: Yeah. I saved his life once.

Jack: DAADADADA! He-he. Quite an imagination he has, eh Will?

Will: Uh, right.

(Soon, everyone was onboard the Black Pearl and it sailed off into the ocean.)

(A few hours had passed by and the Black Pearl still sailed across the sea.)

Mr. Krabs: Ararararararar! It's all coming back to me now! Just like the days when I was in the navy.

Nick: So where are we headed?

Jack: There is an island where this "chaos emerald" may be.

Silver: There might be others who are after the emerald as well. So stay alert.

(On top of the crows nest, one of the pirates sees an oncoming pirate ship headed right for them.)

Pirate: Captain! Ship!

Patrick: Where?

(Everyone sees a huge pirate ship headed in the same direction they're headed. Soon the captain of the ship revealed himself to the heroes. It was Mephiles' last minion, the infernal silhouette.)

KND: FATHER!

Spongebob: Whose father? Yours or mine?

Father: Ahoy Society! That chaos emerald is mine! If you go one inch closer toward that island, I'LL SINK YOUR SHIP!

Numbuh 1: Sorry Father, but we're not giving up!

Father: FIRE!

(Cannonballs were fired at the Black Pearl. All of them just barely missing.)

Jack: Nobody messes with the Pearl!

Mr. Krabs: Or even me daughter Pearl!

Jack: Fire!

(Everyone fires cannons at Fathers ship. They score a direct hit.)

Father: HOW DARE YOU! Looks like I need some assistance!

(Father whistles for Blackfire and Harley Quin to come up and face the Society.)

Father: Take care of these miscreants!

Harley: Whatever you say.

Father: WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GO NOW!!

(Blackfire grabs Harley Quin and they fly to the Black Pearl.)

Blackfire: Sheesh. Somebody has anger issues.

(Blackfire drops Harley on the ship.)

Harley: Hello everybody!

Will: We're being invaded!

(Harley Quin fights off the Society and the pirates, while Starfire faces off against Blackfire.)

Blackfire: Hello sis.

Starfire: You will pay dearly for your actions!

(Meanwhile on Fathers ship, Father goes down below deck. There he meets his five lackeys, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane.)

Father: CHILDREN!

Delightfuls: Yes Father.

Father: WHAT'S HOLDING UP THOSE CANNONS?!

Delightfuls: Sorry Father.

Father: NOW FIRE!!

(The Delightful Children fire more cannonballs at the Black Pearl again. Meanwhile, the Society has just defeated Blackfire and Harley Quin.)

Harley: Ugh. This isn't how we planed at all.

Barbossa: Let's throw them overboard.

Blackfire: Sorry, but we'll pass.

(Blackfire pulls out a teleportation crystal and she and Harley walk through the portal.)

Sandy: Well that takes care of them.

Mr. Krabs: Now to get rid of them!

(But then, a cannon was fired from Fathers ship and is aimmed toward Jack.)

Jack: Oh, bugger.

(The cannon knocks Jack Sparrow off the Black Pearl and plummets into the ocean.)

Will: Jack!

Nick: That tears it!

(Nick raises his sword into the air and teleports onto Fathers ship.)

Father: WHAT THE!

Nick: No one hurts one of my friends! Take this!

(Nick uses his sword and plunges it straight through the floor. Water spouts out from the hole as Fathers ship begins to sink.)

Father: THAT DOES IT! GET OFF MY SHIP!!

(Nick teleports off the ship and back onto the Black Pearl. Fathers ship continues to sink.)

Father: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!

(Father exits through a portal and he and the Delightful Children go through it. The ship is completely under water.)

Elizabeth: That was amazing.

Barbossa: Aye. You are something special kid.

Patrick: It's too bad for Jack though.

Spongebob: (sniff) I think we should all share in a moment of silence over the loss of a good pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

(Everyone shares a moment of silence until the silence is broken by a voice.)

Jack: Ahoy matties.

Spongebob: Hey! This is a SILENT moment!

Nick: Wait a minute!

(Everyone sees Jack Sparrow climbing his way up the Black Pearls deck.)

Jack: Anybody want some rum?

Will: Jack! You're alive!

Elizabeth: But how?

Jack: A pirate has to be quick and cunning, whereas he won't sailing for too long.

Elizabeth: Well, I'm glad that's over.

Silver: Maybe not. If I'm right, those guys will stop at nothing to get that chaos emerald before us. They might even pull something to slow us down.

Sokka: But we sank their ship. What more could they have?

(Suddenly, the Kraken appeared in front of the ship.)

Katara: You just had to open your big mouth.

Will: Everyone below deck! Quick!

Jack: Hey! I'm the captain.

(Everyone goes down except for Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Jack who face the Kraken. Huge tentacles lunge toward the group. But everyone dodges.)

Mr. Krabs: This will be too easy!

(Mr. Krabs jumped into the air and made a huge gust of wind with the ultimaclaws. Then he span around in circles like a twister. A huge maelstrom was formed beneath the Kraken as it was tossed around. Once the Maelstrom died down, Nick came in for the finishing blow. He created a huge light orb and hurled it at the Kraken. It sank into the endless abyss of the ocean.)

Mr. Krabs: Arararararararar! And don't come back ya slippery eel!

Spongebob: Wow Mr. Krabs! You've got some cool moves!

Mr. Krabs: All my years in the navy have really paid off.

Pirate: LAND HO!

(Everyone came up on deck and saw a large island.)

Sonic: This looks like the place.

Nick: Then let's go.

(Everyone exits the Black Pearl and starts looking around the island for the emerald. However, watching them were three unknown figures. These three were each carrying a glowing weapon. One had a hammer, one had a mace, and the other had a flail.)

* * *

Tails: This island kinda looks like the other one we went to when we met the Incredibles.

Rouge: Let's just hope that there are no holograms. We already have enough annoyances already.

(Referring to Knuckles.)

Knuckles: Why you!

Sonic: Shhh! Listen.

(Everyone listens to what sounds like footprints heading towards them.)

Sandy: We better get out of here.

Barbossa: Then let's be gone.

Nick: Why? I'm pretty sure we can take on whatever is coming our way.

(Then, a huge robot with four legs and a UFO shaped base attacked. It's main weapons appeared to be flaming chainsaws. And driving the big robot were none other than Fathers children.)

Delightfuls: Is that so? Well let's see you take on this!

Numbuh 2: The Delightful Children!

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!

(The KND grabbed their weapons and battled the giant robot. The Delightfuls kept swinging the robots flaming chainsaws at them and barely miss every time.)

Will: Quick! Let's go!

Nick: Wait! I can beat those guys!

Barbossa: This be no time for being stubborn.

Nick: C'mon! It will be easy!

(But right then, the Delightfuls used the many tentacles from their robot to round up everyone around them.)

Mushu: "It will be easy." "I can beat those guys." "We can take on whatever is coming our way." You really showed them!

Delightful Children: Father will see you now. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

(And with that, the Delightful Children in their robot walked off with the heroes.)

* * *

(The heroes were soon dropped off at a large grotto.)

Spongebob: Wha. . .what is this place?

Beast Boy: It's all wet here.

Father: Hello everyone.

(Everyone sees Father enter the grotto along with the Delightful Children, Harley Quinn, Blackfire, and Davey Jones and his pirate crew.)

Will: Davey Jones?! But how?!

Nick: The Organization has all kinds of villains. Whether alive or dead, they'll have them here.

Spongebob: Wait a minute. Back in Agrabah, we killed Jafar, so doesn't that mean. . .

(Before Spongebob could finish his sentence, a huge red cloud of smoke appeared in front of the group. It was definitely Jafar.)

Minnie: JAFAR?!

Daisy: But I thought we destroyed him!

Jake: Yeah! We broke the lamp, we saw him explode!

Cyborg: So why is he still here?

Jafar: HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you paid attention before, you would've known!

Father: Now that you've seen what we're capable of, give us the chaos emeralds, OR ELSE!!

Nick: Forget it! It doesn't matter how many times you force us to do it. The chaos emeralds are going nowhere!

Father: FOOL!! YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!!

Nick: Or what?! You can't beat me!

(Nick gets ready to fight Father and the other villains. Father almost loses his temper, but calms down when he thought of another idea.)

Father: OK, OK fine. You win. We'll let you go.

Spongebob: Really?! Gee thanks.

Father: I just feel sorry for your other friends.

Launchpad: Eh? What's he talking about?

Father: VILGAX! BRING THEM IN!!

(Walking into the grotto is a familiar octopus headed alien, Vilgax. With him, he brought in a cage with five people in it. All of them were wearing the same red and black suits.)

Spongebob: THE INCREDIBLES!!

Beast Boy: Dude! I thought you said you saved them!

Nick: I did! I beat Vilgax and went through the portal.

Vilgax: Please. I've had worse. You're more pathetic than the kid with the omnitrix.

Dash: You can't keep us locked in here! WE will beat you, and then we will destroy you and your minions, and well blow up your hideout and hopefully beat you up again!

Father: SHUT UP!!

Dash: (gulp)

Nick: Let them go now!

Father: Don't worry Nick. I intend on letting them go. BUT, you must do something for us!

Nick: We don't negotiate with villains!

(Vilgax grabbed the Incredibles cage and threatened to throw them down a cliff with jagged rocks on the bottom.)

The Incredibles: NICK!

Nick: Fine! What do you want?

Father: You should know. I want the chaos emerald that's on this island. You're band of zeros have thirty minutes to find that emerald before. . .well, you know. And we want the other five chaos emeralds you have as well.

Nick: You. . .you. . .YOU. . .

(Nick was about to attack all the villains in the grotto but Will and Elizabeth stopped him in time.)

Will: Nick. We're out of options.

Nick: But. . .

(Nick had never been this angry since the incident at Notre Dame. This time, he knew he had to control his anger.)

Father: So. . .do we have a deal?

(Nick gave the villains an angry glare and nodded his head.)

Nick: Deal.

Father: YES! NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU LOSERS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(The group of heroes ran out of the grotto as the villains laughed insanely.)

Jafar: Well, that was splendid.

Father: It will only be a matter of time before we have all seven chaos emeralds! Although, we should probably make sure they don't double-cross us. BLACKFIRE! HARLEY QUINN!

Harley: What?

Father: Make sure they find that emerald! When they find it, you know what to do.

(And with that, they flew off looking for the Society. Unknown to them, Mr. Incredible is trying to make a grab for a small crystal on the ground. The crystal he tried to grab appeared to be the one for summoning.)

* * *

(All the while, the Society has searched through almost half the jungle and twenty minutes have almost gone by.)

Tails: We only have ten minutes left. Where could that emerald be?

Rouge: You're all just lucky you have a treasure hunter on your team.

Knuckles: That's it! I am so sick and tired of your smart-aleck comments!

Jack: Easy there mate.

(Then, Mr. Krabs spotted something shiny in a bush.)

Mr. Krabs: Ahoy! I see something shiny! Is it money?!

Spongebob: Let's go check it out.

Mr. Krabs: MINE!

(Mr. Krabs makes a dive into the bush until he pulls out a light blue chaos emerald.)

Mr. Krabs: Hey! This isn't money!

Numbuh 3: Alright! Now we have six chaos emeralds!

Lao Shi: Not for long until we hand them over to the Organization.

Mushu: Joy-killer!

(Watching them from in the trees were the two villains Father sent to find the Society, Blackfire and Harley Quinn.)

Blackfire: They found the emerald!

Harley: Great! Now let's. . .huh?!

(But before Harley could finish her sentence, they were ambushed by three figures with the glowing weapons. The Society could only hear rustling in the trees as they grab the emerald.)

Fu Dog: Hey. Did you hear a noise?

(And falling before their feet were Blackfire and Harley Quinn only tied up in unbreakable rope.)

Sonic: Blackfire and Harley Quinn?!

Amy: What are you two doing here?!

Harley: This is totally unfair! Father's not gonna like this one bit.

Spongebob: Father?! Father sent you two?!

Blackfire: It's too late anyway! Any moment now, he'll drop that super family off the edge and then do away with you all!

Libby: Dang! That lowlife held back on his deal!

Jimmy: We gotta get back to the grotto before it's too late!

(The entire group of heroes ran off to the grotto where Father was leaving Blackfire and Harley Quinn behind.)

Blackfire: This is your fault.

Harley: Oh, shut up!

* * *

(The Society has reached the grotto with only one minute to spare. Father and the other villains were there waiting for them.)

Numbuh 1: OK Father! Why did you send these two villains to attack us?!

Father: Why I don't know what you're talking about.

Numbuh 4: Don't play dumb with us! We know you sent Buttfire and Hardly Quinn to destroy us!

Numbuh 5: It's Blackfire and Harley Quinn.

Numbuh 4: Whatever.

Nick: You want the emeralds, they're right here! Now let the Incredibles go!

Father: As you wish. OK VILGAX, LET THEM GO!

(Vilgax held the Incredibles cage over the cliff and dropped them.)

Nick: NOOOO!

(Quickly, Nick rubbed the lamp and Genie sprang out and made a dive for the cage. He quickly saved them from death and freed them from their prison.)

Genie: Ha ha! No murder attempt stands a chance against a genie!

(And right at that moment, Jafar raised his staff, pointed it toward Genie and Genie was sucked inside the staff.)

Genie: Hey! Woah! Woah! Woah! WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!

Spongebob: GENIE!

Jafar: Hahahahaha! The genies power will add more power to our ultimate weapon!

Nick: YOU JERK-OFFS!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!

Father: Oh yeah?! Well who is going to stop me?! YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BRAT!!!

(At that moment, Father and all the other villains were frozen solid by a random blizzard.)

Squidward: Who did that?!

??: Hey everyone!

(A guy in a blue and white super hero outfit approached the group surfing on ice.)

Mr. Incredible: Frozone!

Nick: Frozone? Where did he come from?

Mr. Incredible: Well, while you were gone, I swiped this strange crystal from those villains.

(Mr. Incredible shows everyone the small crystal he got.)

Spongebob: That's a summon crystal!

Jimmy: Fascinating! I'll take it to the House of Geniuses to see how it functions.

Silver: Well let's not spend time looking at it here. It's only a matter of time before those villains thaw out.

(Nick grabbed Jafars staff, smashed it on the ground, and released Genie who was inside.)

Genie: (phew) It was getting crowded in there.

Chip: Then let's go.

Dale: Uh-huh. We should.

(Everyone walks out of the grotto to the Black Pearl.)

* * *

(However, when they arrived, the Black Pearl was missing.)

Jack: The Pearl! Where is the Pearl?!

Cream: It was there a minute ago.

Carl: Maybe the Black Pearl is Haunted!

Starfire: Or it was abducted by the Zondralks!

Bloo: Or a galactic overlord came and abducted it!

Father: All excellent guesses, but alas, WRONG!

(Everyone turns to see Father, Jafar, Blackfire, Harley Quin, Vilgax, the Delightful Children (in their robot), and Davey Jones and his pirate crew.)

Jack: Alright you black devil! Give me back the PEARL!

Father: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!!

Jafar: Hand over the chaos emeralds!

Nick: Over my dead body!

Harley: That can be arranged.

Father: ATTACK!!

(The villains charged and the heroes charged as well. It was like a huge war. Many of Davey Jones's crew was defeated, and a few of Jack Sparrows pirates perished. Blackfire was beaten by Starfire and the other Teen Titans, and Harley Quinn was tackled by Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt. Minnie and Daisy ran for cover while Pluto and Goddard stood their ground barking at the pirates. Vilgax was taking on Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Suddenly, to Vilgaxs surprise, Aang pulled out a whistle and blew on it. Nothing happened at first, until Vilgax was rammed by the huge flying bison, Appa. Jafar wasusing his magic to attack Scrooge. When he fired a magical blast at him, Scrooge pulled out his lucky dime for protection. The magical blast miraculously bounced off the dime and countered straight for Jafar who was completely obliterated by his own attack. Davey Jones, Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth were caught in a sword fight until it was interrupted by Knuckles who pummeled his way into the fight.)

Father: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! CHILDREN, DESTROY THEM!!

Delightfuls: As you wish Father.

(The Delightful Children in their robot began stomping around the beach firing lasers and swishing their flamming chainsaws around. Dash started running around the robot trying to confuse it while Elastigirl stretched her arms forward trying to restrain the chainsaws from swinging. But the Delightfuls pull out more weapons. Gigantic flyswatters. The children aim the swatters at Mr. Incredible, but a force field stopped them. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs use their ultimaweapons to slice off the flyswatters on the robot. Knowing the robot is unarmed, Mr. Incredible lunges forth and grabs it by the foot, throwing the robot and the Delightful Children into the ocean. Father was absolutely furious. As fast as the villains were defeated, Father was surrounded by the whole Society.)

Jack: Alright you! Out with it! Where is the Pearl?!

Father: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR STUPID BOAT!!

Jack: Excuse me?

Jimmy: Oh, wait a minute! I forgot to tell you guys, I installed a cloaking device onto the Black Pearl so the villains won't find it.

Cindy: AND YOU PICKED NOW TO TELL US?!

Jimmy: I guess it sorta. . .heh heh. . .slipped my mind?

Numbuh 4: Remind me to beat him up later.

Father: Allow me! After all, I'VE BEEN PLANNING TO DO THAT TO ALL OF YOU!!

Katara: Sounds like you need to cool down.

(Katara bent the water from the ocean and created a huge wave that was strong enough to knock Father against a rock.)

Father: OW! THAT DOES IT!! YOU WILL ALL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!

(Father became completely engulfed in flames as he ran towards them. Everyone used their attacks on him, but the flames were just too strong and they were useless. Father launched fireballs at the KND and the Teen Titans taking them all out in one hit. After disposing of them, he continued running towards the group.)

Sheen: This is just like what happened in Ultralord episode #6 _Revenge of the Lava Beings_!

Carl: Really? How did Ultralord beat them.

Sheen: He used the Staff of Branfreeze!

Numbuh 2: Staff of Brainfreeze?

Sheen: HEY! Do not question the Staff of Brainfreeze!

Timmy: Well if it will make him quiet, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for the Staff of Brainfreeze. (Whatever that is.)

_POOF_

(Timmy now has the Staff of Brainfreeze in his hands.)

Sheen: (gasp) YOU. . .YOU. . .YOU. . .YOU HAVE THE STAFF OF BRAINFREEZE AS SEEN IN ULTRALORD EPISODE SIX!! Can I have it when you're done with it?

Timmy: Alright.

Sheen: My life is complete.

Father: GET READY TO BURN!!

(Father prepared to destroy the heroes with a huge fireball he had made.)

Timmy: Oh, yeah?! Well it's been n"ice" to meet you!

(Numbuh 2 burst out laughing.)

Numbuh 2: Oh man! You gotta give this guy his props!

(Timmy used the Staff of Brainfreeze to destroy the fireball and completely encase Father in an icy prison.)

Father: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Nick: Next stop, the South Pole!

(Nick used the ultimasword to grab the chunk of ice Father was trapped in and blasted him very far away.)

Sandy: We did it!

Timmy: Wow. This thing really works.

Numbuh 1: Nice job Timmy Turner. You should consider joining the Kids Next Door.

Timmy: Gee, it's never really crossed my mind but I'll think about it.

Nick: Ahem! Excuse me. But I was the one who sent him flying.

Wanda: We know Nick. We're grateful for that too.

Tails: Well, we've got six chaos emeralds.

Eduardo: Si! And only uno left. Right?

Amy: But the last emerald is in the hands of. . .

Sonic: Shadow.

Jake: Aw man.

Beast Boy: What a bummer.

Blaze: There's now way he'll give it up.

Nick: No problem. All we have to do is get it from him and their plans are ruined.

Jimmy: It won't be that simple. We must think quickly if we are ever to get the last chaos emerald.

Mr. Incredible: Don't forget what we told you about letting that whole hero business get to your head Nick.

Nick: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it. Now let's go.

Tails: We should rest first. Battling all of these bad guys really takes a lot out of ya.

Will: There is an Inn at town. You can all stay there until you're ready.

Mac: Wait a minute, where's Bloo?

(Bloo all of the sudden comes running out of the jungle screaming.)

Bloo: I didn't do it!

Mac: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Then, a bunch of natives run out of the jungle and attack the heroes with spears.)

Jack: Uh-oh. Not good!

Nick: RUN!

(Everybody ran to the Black Pearl and sailed off to Port Royal. Watching them leave were the three people with the glowing weapons. They both open up a portal and exit right through it.)

* * *

Who were those three mysterious people who saved them? If nobody knows, go and re-read chapter 29 to find out. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


	34. Another Short Story Within the Story

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Wow. I'm surprised at how patient you all were. Well, here you go. Another thrilling chapter in Ultima. This time, we focus on the other O.C.s and see what they have been up to while Nick and his friends were out finding the chaos emeralds. Beware! For it is very, very, very long! Please enjoy!

* * *

(This story takes place after Nick, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward left Destiny Islands after the event with Xehanorts Heartless. When they left, Sadie, Kristy, Anthony, Wayne, Oliver, and Angela stayed at Destiny Islands and enjoyed the peacefulness and quiet. Sadie combed the beach of Destiny Islands. Following her are the imps, Oliver and Angela.)

Sadie: (sigh) Wow. Without the stress of being at college, I've never felt more relaxed.

Oliver: Yeah, well I've never felt more bored.

Angela: Same here. I wish we could go somewhere exciting.

Sadie: Now of all times? Didn't you have enough excitement when we saved Nick?

Oliver: But I like adventure.

Sadie: Your whole life is an adventure. Can't you just use your imagination or something?

Angela: I can't think of anything.

Blossom: HEY!

(The Powerpuff Girls fly down toward the three.)

Sadie: Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! What are you doing here?

Blossom: We want to take you all somewhere amazing.

Sadie: Where is that?

Bubbles: You'll see.

(The Powerpuff Girls grabbed the hands of Sadie, Oliver, and Angela.)

Blossom: Hang on tight.

Sadie: What are you. . .

(And the Powerpuffs started flying at a super fast speed. Sadie was screaming her head off while the Imps were laughing enjoying the ride.)

Sadie: WAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!

Oliver and Angela: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

(At last, the Girls stopped at a lush green field. There were lots of trees, flowers, and animals everywhere.)

Sadie: This place is. . .so beautiful.

Blossom: Of course. It's the only safe place left. It has been completely untouched by the Organization. In fact, this is where we house friends.

Oliver: Friends?

Buttercup: Thanks to those lousy Organization jerks, many worlds have been destroyed. So we help the survivors of these disasters find shelter here.

Blossom: It used to be the abandoned baseball stadium, but the Organization knows about it and it is unsafe to hide our friends there.

Sadie: That's terrible.

Bubbles: Yeah. It's so sad seeing so many people here. But we've also made many friends.

Oliver: Like who?

(Appearing before the group came a man dressed in white holding a long sharp sword.)

Samurai Jack: Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup? Why are you back so soon?

Bubbles: We brought friends over!

(Bubbles grabs Sadies hand and pulls her towards the samurai.)

Sadie: Um, hello. I'm. . .Sadie.

Samurai Jack: The wielder of the ultimawhip?

(Jack then turns his attention to Oliver and Angela.)

Samurai Jack: And you must be the two ultimabow wielders. Am I right?

Oliver: You know it!

Blossom: Jack. We would like to show them our new hideout.

Samurai Jack: Of course. Follow me.

(Sadie and everyone else follow Jack through the grassy field until they see a huge building coming into view. When they enter, they meet all kinds of people from different worlds. Some from cartoons, others from famous movies. The Titans East, consisting of Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Mas e' Menos watched over things and kept the place safe. In the corner of one room, a pokemon named Lucario was meditating, and in the kitchen, Garfield kicked Odie off the table while Remy the rat made dinner for everyone. This place was truly humongous, probably about eight or ten stories high. It was like a shopping mall except the stores were other peoples rooms.)

Blossom: Welcome to the Safe House.

Sadie: Oh, man! So many people!

Oliver: Awesome! Who's in charge here?

(As Oliver spoke those words, a wizard in a blue robe wearing a pointy hat entered the safe house.)

Merlin: That would be me.

Samurai Jack: Merlin. These are the wielders of the ultimawhip and the ultimabows.

Merlin: I see. Well, I sense great things for you in your future girl.

Samurai Jack: Do we have any new people?

Merlin: Why yes. Some citizens from Bikini Bottom were saved on time before it was destroyed.

Bubbles: Oh-no! Bikini Bottom was destroyed? Spongebob is going to be so upset!

Buttercup: I'd like to teach them a lesson in pain.

Merlin: As much as I'd have to agree, I'm afraid we can't take such risks yet. For now, why don't you all get acquainted with everyone here?

Sadie: Alright.

(Sadie, Oliver, and Angela get acquainted to the people around the house. But before they could even relax, someone came screaming up to Merlin. It was a small red haired boy wearing glasses, a white lab coat, and black boots.)

Merlin: Dexter! Please keep it down! We don't want to disturb any of our guests.

Dexter: Sorry. It's just that, we are under attack!

Merlin: WHAT?!

(Sadie, Oliver, Angela, the Powerpuff Girls, and Samurai Jack also heard the news and rushed over to Dexter and Merlin.)

Blossom: The Safe House is under attack?!

Dexter: Well, not yet actually. But I just got this video message that proves it!

(Dexter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small television screen. On the video, it showed Dexters most hated arch rival, Mandark.)

Mandark: Hello Dexter. If you are watching this video, then it's only fair to warn you that this is the last one you'll ever watch. The reason I have sent you this message is that we the Organization have finally located your Society's "Safe House", and plan to attack at twilight! The reason I am telling you this is because there is no way you can stop us. I will never tell how we are going to strike, but rest assured. . .

(Suddenly, even more villains came to Mandarks side. Among them were the monkey with the exposed brain: Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girls doppelgangers: the Rowdyruff Boys, the female gargoyle: Demona, the Hun leader: Shan Yu, the ex-queen of Cluster Prime: Vexus, the terrifying bag-o-bugs: Oogie Boogie, the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron, the purple chameleon monster: Randall Boggs, the ghostly knight: the Fright Knight, the pathetic Star Wars rip-off: Dark Laser, the skeletal guitarist: Sartana of the Dead, the god of lies: Loki, the alien specter: Ghostfreak, and finally the Irken invader: Zim.)

Mandark: . . . .we are more than prepared.

(All the villains partake in their evil laughter and that's when the video comes to an end.)

Buttercup: Why those no good creeps! I'll pound them all into dust!

Samurai Jack: We can't take that kid of risk just yet. We need a plan to find out how they are going to strike. Dexter, take us to your lab. And bring the other heroes.

Dexter: Follow me.

Sadie: Wait! We want to help out as well!

Blossom: The more the merrier. Let's not waste anymore time.

(The gang runs to Dexters lab until someone gets in their way. It was a fat man wearing glasses, a white shirt, and green pants. He is holding a baby with a watermelon shaped head wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls.)

Peter: Hey guys? Lois says we're all out of bibs for Stewie here.

Merlin: Peter Griffin, please move out of the way!

Peter: Whoa, whoa, wait! Hold on! What's all the rush?

Oliver: The Safe House is under attack! But don't tell anyone else. We don't want to make everyone panic.

Peter: Alright. You can count on me. Just call me Silent Peter. I know nothing. My thoughts are heard by nobody but myself in this. . .

Buttercup: MOVE IT FATMAN!!

Peter: Alright, alright! Eeesh! I haven't seen that bad a temper since I broke Christian Bales vase.

* * *

_Cutaway_

(Peter and Christian Bale are in the same room with a really expensive vase between them.)

Bale: So, uh, no hard feelings about that embarrassing incident behind the set?

Peter: Bale, you have nothing to worry abou. . .

(As Peter leaned to the side, the expensive vase fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Bale is extremely P.O.'d right now.)

Bale: F***************************************************************************************************************. . . .

(And it just went on like this for hours.)

Peter: You know what? I'll just see what Pixar is up to.

(Peter walks out of Bales house, Bale still screaming his lungs out.)

_End Cutaway_

* * *

(The group continued to walk to the lab leaving Peter and Stewie alone. Peter then places the baby on the floor and heads for the kitchen. After Stewie is left alone, he pulls out a walkie talkie and talks into it.)

Stewie: Mandark. Come in.

Mandark: What? Stewie. What is it?

Stewie: The Society is about to formulate their plan to stop us. Should we begin our assault now?

Mandark: No! We need more time! Stay where you are. I've got a plan.

Stewie: Wait! Wait! Before you hang up, I have a question.

Mandark: What?

Stewie: What was the name of that movie with the bobsled team from Jamaica?

Mandark: Cool Runnings.

Stewie: Seriously? Man, I can't believe I forgot that. I'm usually so good at remembering things I just. . .you know what? Now that I brought that up, after our attack, you wanna maybe watch a movie together?

(Mandark suddenly hangs up on Stewie leaving him really annoyed.)

Stewie: Hey. Hey! HEY, DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME! DAMN! Oh, well. This wasn't the first time my I've been ignored.

* * *

_Cutaway_

(I'm sorry. But unfortunately, we have no cutaways for Stewie in this chapter. Continue enjoying this story.)

Stewie: SEE?! SEE?! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!

_End Cutaway_

* * *

(In the Organization castle Mandark was making the final preparations to his plot. Mojo Jojo, Zim, and Demona were beside him. GIR was also there being his normal demented self.)

Zim: Balloon-headed human! How long before we take off?

GIR: I wanna see the birdies.

Demona: All Mandark is going to do is go after that Dexter kid.

Mandark: Dexter? Ah, he's not important right now. We have bigger things in store.

Mojo Jojo: You mean like destroying the ultimasword wielder?

Mandark: We've already got plans for him. While some villains are after the ultimasword, we're after something just as powerful. Nicks friends!

Zim: What threat could they be to us? We're stronger than them!

GIR: Much, much, stronger!

Mandark: But not strong enough. We need everything in our arsenal to destroy them. With them gone, Nick will be powerless and helpless. His emotions and the support of his friends are his greatest weakness.

Mojo Jojo: But why them?

Demona: They sound like the most unlikely heroes.

Madark: Yes it is true. But like Nick, they wield a power that even I Mandark cannot comprehend.

Mojo Jojo: But what about the Powerpuff Girls?

Zim: And DIB?!

Mandark: Patience. Where you fail, we shall succeed. Your plans have failed every time, but together, no force in the universe can stop us!

Demona: And how are we sure of that this time?

??: Because you now have me!

(The villains turned around and walking into the room was the little white-haired girl wielding the scythe brimming in darkness.)

Mojo Jojo: Shannon.

Shannon: Just let me handle Sadie. She's mine.

Mandark: EXCELLENT! HA-HA! EXCELLENT! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(In the laboratory, Sadie, Oliver, Angela, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jack were sitting at a very large table. Along with them were other characters. The Grim Reaper just sat there as Billy continued to be the idiot that he is and Mandy kept her infamous scowl on her face. Young Ben and Gwen Tennyson were arguing about something that went wrong during breakfast time this morning. Manny Rivera sat between his Dad, Rodolfo and Grand Papi. Juniper Lee watched as the others had their short conversations. Mulan was sitting next to a new friend she made during her stay at the Safe House. The panda named Po was talking nonstop about how much better he has been getting at his Kung Fu training with Shifu. He sort of reminded her of Mushu knowing that he is still traveling with Nick and his friends. And finally, Dr. Wakeman and her robot daughter Jenny sat next to Dexter. Wakeman and Dexter have become quite extraordinary team overtime.)

Samurai Jack: What more do you know about the Organization Dexter? We need to make sure they don't succeed.

Dexter: I am sorry, but unfortunately, they said nothing else. Just that they were about to strike.

Grand Papi: Oooooh! That's very clever.

(Everyone stares blankly and Grand Papi.)

Grand Papi: Uh, I mean, uh. . .THOSE FIENDS! HOW DARE THEY MESS WITH US!!

Dexter: If they're going to strike we should be ready for them.

June: What if we split up and covered all possible entrances?

Jenny: But if they do come in all directions, what then? We can't just fight them head on.

Manny: It's worth a try, right?

Oliver: Sounds like it.

Blossom: But did you see all of those villains partaking in this attack? Mojo Jojo? The Rowdyruff Boys? Those are some hard hitters. We've dealt with them before.

Ben: Same with Ghostfreak. Not easy to beat.

Mulan: Then we'll have to give it our best shot.

Ms. Wakeman: Still, we may need more help.

Wayne: Then look no further.

(The group saw Anthony, Wayne, and Kristy enter Dexters laboratory.)

Dexter: WHAT THE?! How did you get into my laboratory?!

Anthony, Wayne, and Kristy: Deedee.

(Dexter grumbled in annoyance at the mention of his sisters name.)

Wayne: I can't believe you guys are starting without us.

Angela: How did you get here from Destiny Islands?

Anthony: Danny Phantom flew us here. He said he wanted to show us this Safe House. Then Deedee told us about the lab which brings us back to here.

Ms. Wakeman: Anyway, are we all ready?

(The gang nodded in agreement.)

Dexter: Alright. Everyone split up around the perimeter of the Safe House. If any danger comes, take these.

(Dexter hands each of the heroes special wrist communicators.)

Dexter: If anyone runs into trouble, contact each other with these. Alright. Let's move out!

(The gang runs out of the Safe House ready for one heck of a fight.)

* * *

(Sadie was walking around the forest no less than half a mile away from the others. The forest was very dark, and nightfall was coming quick. The Organization said they'd attack at twilight, but now it's past twilight. Sadie was shaking nervously of what might pop up. She soon came to this one place where she gazed at this big lake. It was surrounded by trees. Flowers were all abloom. Sadie stared at the beautiful scenery. She let out a huge sigh and enjoyed the view. The silence was broken when a certain robot in a dog suit approached Sadie.)

Sadie: Wha? Where did you come from?

GIR: I AM YOUR DOOM!!

(GIR flipped around and performed many gymnastic tricks. Then he landed in front of Sadie and exploded.)

Sadie: AUGH!

(Sadie was knocked back quite a distance.)

Sadie: What kind of a dog are you?!

Shannon: GIR! Leave this to me.

GIR: But I wanna do the mud bucket!

Sadie: What?! No! It can't be!

(But it was. Sadie was surprised to see the young girl with white hair standing in front of her.)

Sadie: Shannon?! How did you survive the destruction of the world?!

Shannon: I was rescued by some friends of mine. But that's beside the point. I have a job that I intend to get done.

(Sadie became terrified as she saw Shannon glowing with a blinding white aura and her eyes became totally white as well.)

Sadie: Shannon?!

(Then, Sadie saw her draw out the most devastating weapon of all. The ultimascythe.)

Sadie: Is. . .is that. . .

Shannon: Yes! The ultimascythe. And with its power, I will destroy you!

(Shannon slashed at Sadie with the scythe, but she dodged it on time.)

Sadie: Shannon wait! What did I do to deserve this?!

(But Shannon just kept swinging the scythe around.)

Sadie: Stop! I have no reason to fight you!

Shannon: Like you have a choice!

Sadie: You're really picking the wrong time to mess with me girl!

(Sadie drew out the ultimawhip and tried to hit Shannon, but she deflected all of her cracks with the scythe. Sadie kept trying to find a weakness but Shannon seemed to be unscathed.)

Sadie: That does it! If it's a fight you want, you've got it!

(Sadies whip glowed with fiery intensity and struck Shannon. However, somehow, she caught the end of the whip with her hand.)

Sadie: What?!

(Shannon sent a huge burst of energy coursing through Sadies whip. The dark energy zapped her entire body weakening her. At that moment, Shannon released her grip from the whip and slammed her scythe on the earth. Right where Sadie was standing, a massive pillar of darkness trapped her inside. Sadie fell to the ground even more, and Shannon prepared the finishing blow.)

Sadie: She's too strong! I can't face her head on! She has to have some kind of weakness.

(Shannon came closer and closer to Sadie until she was stopped dead in her tracks. Shannon looked down and saw the ultimawhip constricted to her leg. Sadie sent her own energy burst on to Shannons body weakening her as well.)

Shannon: Ow! Hey! That hurt!

Sadie: Why are you attacking me?! What in the world is your problem?!

Shannon: I don't think that's any of your business!

(Shannon swung her scythe around nonstop Sadie dodging nonstop. Using her whip, she once again shot it at Shannon and wrapped it around her waist. But this time, Shannon cut the whip apart freeing herself. Sadie just looked in dismay as her whip had been sliced apart.)

Sadie: Oh, no!

Shannon: You can't fight me now. Your whip is. . .huh?!

(Suddenly, Sadie whip started glowing as it soon fixed itself up. Shannon was shocked to see Sadies weapon undamaged after she destroyed it.)

Sadie: Alright Shannon! Now you have really pushed me over the edge!

(Sadie started to swing her whip around covering the entire area. Shannon tried to deflect as many blows as she can, but couldn't keep up. After Sadies frenzy of attacks, Shannon just lied on the ground bruised and covered in welts. Shannon tried to stand back up, but Sadie stopped her with a disgruntled look on her face.)

Sadie: I ask again! Why are you trying to kill me?!

(Shannon looked up at Sadies menacing look. She knew she had no choice, so she started to tell everything.)

Shannon: Before any of this happened, I had a big brother who always looked out for me. Many of the kids in my neighborhood were mean to me, threatening me every chance they got. But my brother, he was always there for me. I counted on him for everything. But eventually, I had to prove I could take care of myself. One day, my parents divorced. My brother stayed with mom, but I was left to go with dad. I've always missed him. But then I learned that this was the chance to prove I can take care of myself. After my parents divorce, my dad got his job as the principal of the college that you go to. He takes me there all the time so I could make friends. But just like back home, I was constantly bullied and pushed away, as if I was nobody. And one of those people who told me to go away. . .was you.

Sadie: Shannon.

(Sadie felt her heart drop after hearing this. She knew Shannon was annoying, but never once did she feel guilty about shooing her away.)

Sadie: Shannon. I. . .I

Shannon: I only wanted to be a friend! I thought I could be your friend! But you told me to go away, as if I didn't matter! That's why I started picking on you. I got so tired of being a ghost in everyone's eyes. When the Organization found me, they gave me this scythe to help me get you. In exchange that I help them to kill the wielder of the ultimasword.

Sadie: Nick.

Shannon: But I was not doing this alone. Thanks to the Organization, my brother came back. I wasn't sure whether to trust them or not, but after I was finally reunited with my brother, I was ready to pay them back. Which leads me to right here. And now, I will make you feel sorry for what you've done.

(Sadie was absolutely speechless hearing the speech by Shannon. She was now filled with nothing but guilt.)

Sadie: Shannon. I know this may be too late, but. . . .I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.

Mandark: Pity will get you nowhere girl!

(Sadie looks behind her and sees Mandark along with GIR, Zim, Mojo Jojo, and all the other villains from the video.)

Sadie: GAH!

Mojo Jojo: Hahahahaha! You will not escape me this time girl! For this time, I Mojo Jojo, as well as all the other villains, have banded together to capture you! And without your help, nobody will be there to save the safehouse!

GIR: GET HER! AHAHAHAHA!

(All the villains sprang out and started to gang up on Sadie. Shan Yu swung his sword but Sadie dodged that just in time only to be kicked in the stomach by Vexus. As Sadie groans in pain, all the villains dogpile on top of her. Shannon stands back up as she sees the villains beating up the ultimawhip wielder.)

Zim: Yes! Kill her!

Mandark: No you idiot! We must bring her back alive!

(The villains get off of Sadie looking down on her unconscious body. Mandark opens up a portal and Zim and Mojo Jojo pick up Sadie taking to who knows where. Shannon walks through the portal as well feeling satisfied that Sadie is now her prisoner. After the portal closed up, watching the whole scene unfold was the Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles. Terrified, she flies off to warn the others.)

* * *

(Blossom and Buttercup flew around looking for any signs that the Organization is approaching. It was completely dark so it was hard to see anything. That's when they heard the sound of Bubbles flying to them while screaming at the same time.)

Bubbles: HEEEEEEELP!

Blossom: Bubbles?! What happened?!

Bubbles: Sadie! And. . .and the. . .a huge fight. . . .Mandark. . . .SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!

(Blossom and Buttercup gasped in shock and tears started welling up in Bubbles' eyes.)

Buttercup: That does it! I say we take the fight to them!

Blossom: Everyone calm down!

Buttercup: HOW CAN WE?! SADIE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THAT IDIOT JUG-HEAD OF A BOY GENIUS, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!

Dexter: I think I do.

(The girls turned around and saw Dexter and Jenny standing behind them having heard everything.)

Bubbles: How. . .how much did you hear?

Jenny: About enough. Sadie's my friend too. I want to help save her as well.

Dexter: And I will take us there.

Buttercup: YOU?! Why on earth would we bring you along?!

Dexter: I have been fighting Mandark longer than any of you ever had. Plus I'm the only one who knows where he is.

Bubbles: Lets' bring him!

Buttercup: Fine. But that doesn't mean we have to like you.

Dexter: I don't expect you to.

Jenny: So how are we gonna find Mandark?

Dexter: We'll take my ride.

(Dexter pulls a small remote from his jacket and presses the button. As soon as it's pressed, a giant robot almost resembling Dexter burst out of the ground.)

Dexter: BEHOLD! THE ROBO-DEXO 2000! This baby will take us to Mandark faster than you can calculate pi divided by the square root of. . . .

Buttercup: JUST GET US THERE BRAINIAC!

Jenny: And you might want to do it quick!

(Everyone looked up in the sky and see hundreds of flying Heartless headed for the Safe House.)

Bubbles: The attack is starting!

Dexter: Let's go quick! Everyone else can handle the situation here!

(Dexter, Jenny, and the Powerpuffs run to the giant robot until a huge Heartless stomps in their way.)

Blossom: Look out!

(The Heartless roared and lunged its head down about to eat them. But a quick slice chops off the beasts head. The Heartless slumps to the ground before fading away. The one who defeated the giant Heartless, Samurai Jack, runs off to fight the rest of the Heartless.)

Dexter: Jack!

Jack: GO! I'll hold them!

(Dexter knodded as he, Jenny, and the Powerpuffs watched him run into the Heartless swarm. As soon as they went inside the robot, it took to the skies and blasted off to rescue the ultimawhip wielder.)

* * *

(As Sadie woke up, she could barely open her eyes. She had a huge headache, and tried to shake it off.)

Sadie: Ugh. . . . .what. . . .happened.

(As Sadie tried to become fully awake, she remembered what had happened from Shannon attacking her to then being attacked by other villains. As her eyes became fully open, she was shocked and terrifyed of where she is at. The whole place resembled Dexters laboratory, except the structures were much darker and scary. Instead of being blue. The lab was totally black. Sadie stood up only to feel a surging pain in her right arm. Tears stream down from her face, she was hurting so much. She looked at her right arm and saw blood dripping down from it. Footsteps echoed throughout the lab as she saw only three villains stare down at her. Mandark, Mojo Jojo, and Vexus.)

Mandark: Hello Sadie. Welcome to my laboratory!

Sadie: Mandark!

(Sadie scowled bitterly and go ready to summon the ultimawhip. But with her arm badly injured, she is utterly defenseless.)

Vexus: It's useless girl. With your arm broken, you are in no condition to fight us.

Sadie: You. . . .you have no idea who you're messing with!

Mojo Jojo: HA! That is where you are wrong! For I, Mojo Jojo, along with everyone else in the Organization, know exactly who we are dealing with! And the person who we know exactly who we are dealing with IS YOU! SADIE! The wielder of the ultimawhip! That is who we are dealing with!

(Sadie help on to her right arm to try to ease the pain on her body. Tears continue to fall from her eyes, and she started to fall over, the three villains still taunting her. That is when they heard Zim and Stewie running up to them.)

Zim: INTRUDERS!

Mojo Jojo: What?!

Stewie: We have intruders headed this way!

Vexus: Impossible! How could they possibly know where we are?!

(Mandark looked at the security cameras and saw a giant robot flying over to the lab. Mandark zoom in and saw his most hated nemesis, Dexter riding it.)

Mandark: DEXTER?!

Mojo Jojo: Along with those stinking Powerpuff Girls!

Vexus: And XJ9 is with them as well!

Mandark: Forget this! Zim! Stewie! Call the other villains and tell them to start invading at once! Well take on the "rescue party"!

Zim: Indeed! GIR!

(GIR fell down from out of nowhere and appoached Zims side.)

Zim: Let's show these meat puppets not to mess with ZIM!

GIR: Alrighty Mr. Man!

(Zim, GIR, and Stewie ran into their own ship and flew off to the Safe House.)

Sadie: Wait! Where's Shannon?!

Mandark: Hahaha! Hahahahaha! She's not here. You won't be having any problems with her ever again.

(Mandark continued to laugh as Sadie stood scared as if knowing what he meant.)

* * *

(The Robo-Dexo 2000 stood only a mile away from Mandarks lab. Dexter scanned the area but sensed no traps.)

Dexter: Well it seems safe to cross.

Blossom: I don't know. Something tells me there's more trouble coming our way.

Jenny: I think you guess is right on the money Blossom.

(The group looked in front of them and saw what looked like simple cars, trucks, tanks, and planes. But before their eyes, they all started to transform. The cars were really a group of evil robots called the Decepticons. The group consisted of Starscream, Blackarachnia, Soundwave, Swindle, Waspinator, and finally their leader, Megatron.)

Megatron: PITIFUL HUMANS! YOU WILL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!

Buttercup: Oh, man! There's a lot of them!

Bubbles: Makes me wonder how everyone else is holding up.

* * *

(Oliver and Angela stared in disbelief at the vast quantities of Heartless in their area. There were so many, it would take almost weeks to count them all without any mistakes.)

Oliver: How did we get ourselves into this?!

Angela: Shut up and lets go!

(Oliver and Angela readied their arrows and fired at the Heatless swarm. But they could only take out a few at a time. Leading the Heartless was Oogie Boogie along with the Fright Knight and Randall Boggs.)

Oogie Boogie: Bwahahahahahaha! Look at those two kids! This will be easier than I thought.

Fright Knight: Let's not be to overconfident Oogie.

(The Fright Knight gestured Samurai Jack who was plowing his way through the swarm as if it were nothing.)

Randall: What? Him? Ah, that's nothing. He'll tire himself out soon. And then he's lunch!

Oogie Boogie: That's right! Still, they don't seem to be dead yet. We'd better make this a little more uneven! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Oogie Boogie raised his summon crystal in the air and summoned even more Heartless.)

Randall: This can't go on forever. They will meet their end soon.

Oogie Boogie: Which reminds me! Maleficent has sent us to accomplish another task!

Randall: We're listening.

Oogie Boogie: You know how we have that Mephiles guy on our team? Well I hear she has a plan to make him even more powerful! Apparently, there is this dude in the Ghost Zone named Clockwork.

Fright Knight: The Ghost of Time. He will be destroyed!

Oogie Boogie: Well, here's what Maleficent has in mind.

(Oogie told Randall and the Fright Knight about the plan, Oliver and Angela were struggling to keep the Heartless under control. But with their number growing rapidly, it hard to stop them.)

Oliver: What do we do?! They keep coming!

Angela: You're right. We need more help!

(As one Heartless tried to pounce on the kids, it was swiftly destroyed with a clean slash from a scythe. Grim along with Billy and Mandy were beside him ready to beat up some Heartless.)

Angela: What took you guys so long?

Grim: I had grab an old friend of mine for help.

Oliver: A friend? Who?

???: SOUL ROBBER!

(A green whip lashes out into a long row of Heartless knocking them all over. The wielder of the green whip was none other than Jack Skellington of Halloween Town.)

Oliver: Awesome! You've got the weapon you used in the video game!

Jack: No time for dilly-dallying young ones! It's time to take those Heartless out one by one!

Angela: Right!

Billy: Dadadada-dadaaaaaaa! CHARGE!

(With new-found confience, the group charged into the battle again.)

* * *

(In another area, Kristy was hiding in sheer horror as the war raged on. She looked behind her hiding spot once in a while to see how things are progressing. Mulan and Po actually turned out to be quite a team taking out all of Shan Yu's huns.)

Po: Now that's what I'm talking about! Is that all ya got old man?!

Shan Yu: Don't tempt me! YAAA!

(Shan Yu thrust his blade forward at the two warriors, but Mulan was able to deflect it with her sword easily.)

Mulan: Po! Let him have it!

Po: Alright!

(The Panda let loose a mighty punch square across Shan Yu's face. Mulan and Po exchanged a high-five, but it was short lived as Shan Yu stood back up more angrier than ever. The warriors continued to battle again. Elsewhere in the field, Ben and Gwen were facing off against Ghostfreak. Gwen was able to score a few hits with her spells, but the alien ghost countered with a swipe off his large claws.)

Ghostfreak: And now, I will finish you girl! No one stands in my way!

Ben: Think again Freakazoid!

(Ben slammed his Omnitrix transforming himself into Wildvine.)

Ghostfreak: This will be your fate Tennyson!

(Ghostfreak and Wildvine charged ready to fight. In another area, Manny Rivera, now called El Tigre was putting his own against the skeleton army of Sartana of the Dead.)

Sartana: Get him my warriors! Crush him!

(The skeletons charged and started ganging up on the boy hero. with some razor sharp slices, El Tigre managed to destroy many of the skeletons. Eventually, he was backed up by his dad Rodolfo, now called White Panthera, and his Grand Papi, now called Puma Loco.)

White Panthera: Manny! Are you alright?!

El Tigre: Sure. I'm fine.

Puma Loco: They cannot defeat the Rivera family! THIS I SWEAR!

White Panthera: Come! We eliminate them all!

El Tigre: Monsters! Prepare to face the wrath of EL TIGRE!

White Panthera: WHITE PANTHERA!

Puma Loco: AND PUMA LOCO!

Sartana: So Riveras! This is you final stand? Then so be it! This entire field will be your tomb!

(Sartana plucked the strings on her mystic guitar sending commands to the skeletons to attack. In the other side of the field, Anthony and Wayne were helping Juniper Lee fight off various demons while she takes care of Loki.)

June: We will not let you get by us!

Loki: Oh just surrender already!

Wayne: Don't surrender June!

Loki: Hey, shut up!

(June jumped and kicked Loki in the chest, but that didn't do much of an effect, as Loki grabbed her leg and threw her around.)

Anthony: June!

(Anthony jab at a few more demons and then ran over to assist June in anyway he can.)

Wayne: HEY! You can't just leave me to handle all these guys by myself!

(Wayne just shrugged as he thew more bomb at the demons blowing them away. As Kristy watched all of this battling from far away, she wondered if everything will ever be alright.)

* * *

Dexter: Get out of our way!

(The Robo-Dexo 2000 was already taking some serious damage. The Decepticons were a brutal force. And nd their leader was no exception. But things just got even more displesurable. The Powerpuff Girls looked outside and saw three flying boys who looked just like them.)

Powerpuff Girls: THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!

Brick: Hey girls! Why don't you come out ant play?!

Boomer: Are you all afraid of losing to a boy?!

Butch: Heh! All girls are just a bunch of sissys!

Buttercup: OH YEAH?! WE'LL SHOW YA!

(Buttercup burst right out of the giant robot viciously attacking the Rowdyruffs. Blossom and Bubbles followed suit. Jenny flew out as well to assist them. But when she tried to help, she was assaulted by the female gargoyle, Demona.)

Jenny: I don't think you like to play fair!

Demona: It's as if you know me too well.

Jenny: Get ready! Cause I'm gonna beat you all the way to France!

(As Jenny and Demona began their aerial battle and the Powerpuff Girls fought the Rowdyruff Boys, Dexter was left alone to be the Decepticons punching bag.)

Dexter: I don't have time for this! I have to get by them somehow. Good thing I installed this auto-pilot into the Robo-Dexo.

(As Dexter pressed the auto-pilot button, the Robo-Dexo began to fight the Decepticons on its own. Being as sneaky as he possibly can, Dexter snuck out of the robot and ran to Mandarks lab. Luckily, the Decepticons didn't seem to notice him. But back in the lab, the three villains lnew he was coming.)

Vexus: He's still coming this way!

Mojo Jojo: We need a plan! A plan to destroy Dexter, so he won't interfere in future plans!

Mandark: I say we let him come. This is between me and him! Hahaha! Hahahahaha!

* * *

(Watching this whole thing from the Ghost Zone, was the time ghost, Clockwork. After seeing what happened, he raised his staff in the air and a portal was opened. Falling out of the portal the half-ghost, half-human ghost fighter, Danny Phantom.)

Clockwork: It has been too long Danny.

Danny: Clockwork?! What do you want and why did you call me here?

Clockwork: Young Phantom. Your help is required. The Safe House is in great peril.

(Clockwork shows Danny the war happening through a mirror. It was showing Samurai Jack losing a sword fighting duel against Dark Laser, Oogie Boogie laughing his head off at the sight of the war, and Anthony and Wayne weakening from their fight against the demons.)

Danny: Oh, man!

Clockwork: But that is not the worst of it. The ultimawhip wielder is in great peril as well. She has been kidnapped by the Organization, and is mortally wounded. If not rescued in time, it will be too late for her. A group of heroes is already there to save her, but they may not make it in time.

Danny: But what can I do?

Clockwork: We just simply need to buy him time.

(And Clockwork and Danny exit the lair. But sneaking inside was the Fright Knight along with Randall Boggs.)

Randall: Hey, what gives?! He's not here!

Fright Knight: Hmph. He obviously knew we were coming.

Randall: Um, excuse me, I didn't catch that. You're saying he KNEW?!

Fright Knight: Yes.

Randall: You said he knows everything! You didn't mention everything that had and will happen! For all we know, he's already discovered our plan!

Fright Knight: Not to worry. Mephiles took care of that. Though, while we're still here, we should probably get something.

Randall: Like what?

Fright Knight: See that thermos?

(The Fright Knight pointed to the thermos that was kept secret.)

Randall: Yeah.

Fright Knight: Go open it.

(Randall did as he was told. He went to the thermos and opened it up. A bright flash emitted from it when it opened and it was followed by an evil, murderous laugh.)

Fright Knight: Lord Pariah would like to see you now.

* * *

(The doors to Mandarks lab broke down as Dexter rammed his way inside.)

Dexter: Alright Mandark! Where are you?!

(But Mandark was nowhere to be seen.)

Dexter: Mandark?

(Dexter continued to walk down the lab until he came across a horrifying sight. The unconcious body od Sadie covered in a small pool of blood.)

Dexter: SADIE!!!

(Dexter ran frantically to help Sadie up. But her eyes weren't opening. Dexter noticed the stream of blood going down her right arm. Before Dexter could give her any treatment, cruel laughter echoed through the lab. Dexter turned his hateful eyes to Mandark, Vexus, and Mojo Jojo who were prepared to destroy both of them.)

Dexter: MANDARK!

Mandark: Welcome Dexter. I have saved this moment especially for you!

Mojo Jojo: Let's get him!

Vexus: I'll skin him!

Mandark: NO! Dexter is my rival! I will fight him!

Dexter: Bring it on Mandark!

(The two rivals stared each other down. Both hands were balled up into a fist. As they inched closer to each other, they knew there was only one way to settle their rivalry. . . . . . . . . .slap fighting. They just stood one inch from each other not even scoring one hit. Vexus and Mojo Jojo were absolutly flabbergasted.)

Vexus: Oh, this is going to take a while.

* * *

Brick: Had enough you pansies!

Buttercup: We'll see who is the pansy, AFTER I REARANGE YOUR FACE!!

(The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys continued about their sky battle. Brick, Boomer, and Butch were getting the advantage as it seems the Powerpuff Girls were getting weaker. Bellow them, the Robo-Dexo was also being beaten down by the Decepticons. It tried to hold out as long as it could, but he was still no match for Megatron. Jenny meanwhile was starting to weaken as well. Demona flew to Jennys chest and punched a huge hole through her body. The robot girl was having a hard time flying with her chest nearly ripped out.)

Bubbles: Oh, no! We're doomed!

Jenny: There must be. . .some way. . . .to beat them.

(As all the villains let loose a final blow on their foes, a burst of green energy fired at the Rowdyruff Boys taking them down.)

Boomer: What?! But who?

(The Rowdyruff Boys, Demona, and the Decepticons looked and saw Danny Phantom ready for battle along with Clockwork by his side.)

Demona: Looks like a whole new target has appeared!

(The gargoyle flew after Danny, with a blast of blue energy, she was frozen solid. Like a rock, Demona plummets to the ground. Megatron took notice of this.)

Megatron: DECEPTICONS! TERMINATE THAT BOY!

(The Decepticons charged only to be frozen by Clockworks powers. Time had stopped, but Danny, the Powerpuff Girls, and Jenny were unaffected by the change in the time line. They were soon telported to the top of Mandarks lab.)

Jenny: Danny! You. . .you finally made it.

Danny: Oh my gosh! Jenny, you're hurt!

Jenny: It's okay. I'm a fast healer.

Blossom: Alright! It's time to rescue Sadie!

(Danny grabbed everyones hands and phased them through the cieling taking them inside the lab. Clockwork however didn't come along. Before he could teleport back to his lair, a dark figure appeared behind him pointing the Fenton Thermos at him.)

Dark Danny: Did you miss me?

(A bright flash engulfed Clockwork, and he was sucked inside. Dark Danny laughed as he opened a portal back to the Organization castle taking Clockwork with him.)

* * *

(After Dexter and Mandark finished their slap fighting, there was another more serious battle they to accomplish. . . . . . . . . . . .rock, papper, scissors. Both sides keep getting the same one. Both Dexter and Mandark got rock.)

Dexter: Both rock. Do-over.

(They played again, and this time they both got paper.)

Mandark: Both paper. Do-over.

Vexus: ENOUGH!!! HERE'S HOW A REAL BATTLE IS TO BE FOUGHT!!

(Vexus and Mojo Jojo charged forth and unleashed an endless volley of kicks, punches, and scratches on poor Dexter. Mandark shrugged and decided to join in as well. Soon, Dexter was lying on they floor like Sadie.)

Mandark: And now, it's time to destroy both Dexter, AND THE ULTIMAWHIP WIELDER!!

Buttercup: Aw, cram it Jug-head!

(The villains looked up and see Danny along with Jenny and the Powerpuff Girls flying down towards them. Danny shot ghost rays at the three villains and then went to help revive Dexter and Sadie.)

Jenny: Oh, no! Dexter. Sadie.

Bubbles: They can't be dead!

(Jenny and Bubbles started to cry hysterically over their bodies.)

Danny: Guys. They're not dead. They're just unconcious.

Blossom: Phew. That's a relief. I though they were really dead.

Mandark: That's what you'll be in a few seconds!

(The heroes turned to face their rivals and began to fight. While they fought, Dexter slowly but surely takes out the remote from his jacket and presses the button before slipping back into unconciousness. The fighting stopped when everyone heard giant footsteps coming their way. The Robo-Dexo crashed through the wall of the laboratory still beat up from the Decepticon battle.)

Mojo Jojo: They're going to get away!

Mandark: OH, NO THEY DON'T! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!

(The villains charge, but Danny freezes them with an ice ray. He grabs Dexter while Jenny grabs Sadie. Everbody runs inside the giant robot and fly away from Mandarks lab.)

Bubbles: Yay! We won!

Buttercup: Not yet! The Safe House is still under attack!

Jenny: Oh, no! Our friends are there! We have to stop them!

Blossom: At least we got Sadie back. Now she can help us again.

Danny: Don't be so sure. Even though Sadie is still alive, she's in no condition to fight. It will still be a miracle if we win this day.

Blossom: In that case, we better give our best shot.

(After nursing Sadie and Dexters wounds, the gang pilots the Robo-Dexo to the Safe House for one last battle.)

* * *

(Samurai Jack was thrown around like a rag doll. He claerly underestimated Dark Lasers swordsmanship. Jack jumped again, but Dark Laser used his dark powers to lift him up and slam him on the ground.)

Dark Laser: Foolish samurai! No, using the powers of darkness, I shall annihalate you! Isn't that right Flipsy?

(Dark Laser pulls out a small toy dog named Flipsy. It made a small barking noise before flipping over which made Dark Laser laugh like a child. Before Dark Laser could administer the final attack on the samurai, the Soul Robber grabbed a hold of his chest and lifted him off the ground.)

Dark Laser: Wha. . .what?!

(Like a hammer toss, Dark Laser was thrown a million miles away. The samurai looked and saw Jack Skellington, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Oliver, and Angela helping him up.)

Jack: You alright buddy?

Samurai Jack: Yes. Thank you.

Mandy: Don't go thanking us yet.

Grim: That's right. We still have a long way to go.

(The group saw thatt the swarm of Heartless is still comming toward them.)

Angela: Oh, come on! Enough already!

(Oogie Boogie started laugh as he along with the Fright Knight and Randall Boggs also ran towards the group.)

Oogie Boogie: You fools! You can fight all you want, but they'll just keep coming!

Fright Knight: It is inevitable!

Randall: Say goodbye losers!

(The Heartless swarm charged and the heroes got ready for battle. Just then, a very loud ghostly wail spread across the entire area wiping out every single last Heartless around.)

Oogie Boogie: WHAT?! OH, that does it! get them!

(The Fright Knight swung his sword at the Grim Reaper and Samurai Jack. Jack Skelligton had to deal with Oogie Boogie. And Billy, Mandy, Oliver and Angela were up against Randall.)

Randall: Well what do you know? I get the easy targets!

Billy: AUGH! Don't let him eat me!

(Randall turned invisible and snuck up behind Mandy. But amazingly, the little girl punched the purple chameleon monster in the nose becoming visible again.)

Mandy: I can hear you breathing you know.

(Soon both the Fright Knight and Oogie Boogie were taken out as well.)

Angela: Ready bro?

Oliver: Ready.

(The two each aimed one huge arrow at the three villains. When they fired, the two shots merged and blew up into thousands of tiny little arrows that rained down on the villains. Having been beaten, they escape through a portal back to the castle. With them gone, the Robo-Dexo 2000 landed and Danny, Jenny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exited the robot.)

Jack: Danny! Was it you who fired that ghostly wail?

Danny: Yeah. We figured you guys could use some help.

Oliver: Where's Sadie?

Bubbles: She's in the Safe House resting up.

Blossom: She got hurt when she was kidnapped, so we can't have her going back out until she is better.

Samurai Jack: As long as she is safe. That's all that counts.

Buttercup: Alright! Let's finish this war once and for all!

* * *

(Out on the other battlefield, the Organization is getting close to achieving their goal. With most of the heroes wiped out, they all called forth a massive swarm of Heartless. Kristy, Anthony, and Wayne watched as Mulan, Po, Ben, Gwen, El Tigre, White Panthera, Puma Loco, and Juniper Lee were forced to make a retreat. Oliver, Angela, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Samurai Jack, Jack Skellington, Danny, Jenny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup arrived and saw the Heartless and Organization approaching.)

Danny: They're progressing fast!

Ben: There's no end to this. Those guys are almost twice as powerful than before we fought them!

Mulan: I've never seen Shan Yu this powerful before.

Anthony: But we can't give up! Everyone is counting on us to save them! And that's what we're going to do!

(Suddenly, the Heartless' number started to multiply. There were bigger ones than before as well as giant dragon-like Heartless and around ten or twenty Behemoths.)

Wayne: We are so boned.

Po: I don't think Master Shifu and I covered this part of basic training!

Samurai: It's hopeless. It'll take a miracle now.

(The group solemnly got into their battle stances as the Organization pressed on. Shan Yu, Ghostfreak, Loki, and Sartana just laughed as if knowing what the outcome of this battle will be.)

Shan Yu: It's only a matter of time now.

Sartana: Yes. Those pathetic heroes will be destroyed on the spot.

Loki: And without the Safe House, the Society will crumble! No one can stop us now!

Ghostfreak: Go forth Heartless! Destroy them all!

(Monitoring the situation from above were Zim, GIR, and Stewie riding in their spaceship.)

Zim: VICTORY!

GIR: We're wieners!

Stewie: (groan) I've had to endure being team up with you, but it will all be worth it soon.

(Suddenly, as the Heartless got closer, a massive laser blast wiped a vast majority of them out.)

Stewie: WHAT THE DEUCE?!!

Loki: HEY! What the heck just happened?!

(The heroes and the Organization turned and saw the source of the laser blast. Sadie was holding the ultimawhip in her left hand while her right hand is still in a cast. Dexter stood beside her as well also in a baody cast.)

Bubbles: SADIE! You're alright!

Jenny: And Dexter's okay too!

Sadie: But we didn't come alone! EVERYONE, CHARGE!

(As soon as Sadie gave the command, every single person in the Safe House ran out and plowed their way into the Heartless swarm.)

Shan Yu: NO! THEY MUST NOT WIN! ATTACK!

(Shan Yu, Loki, Sartanna, and Ghostfreak charged into the fray as well. Shan Yu met up with Mulan and Po again. Except this time, they had hundreds of swordsmen by their side.)

Po: Hi-ya! You readfy to lose?

(Shan Yu scowled as he made his way into the fight. Already, Ike, Link, and Marth were over him with their swords. Dave the barbarian also had his sword out, but was cowering instead of fighting. So his savage sister, Fang jumped into the fight and defeated Shan Yu with one tackle. Elsewhere, Ghostfreak was left to deal with the two rockstars, Ami and Yumi. Ben and Gwen were fighting the Heartless while they handled him. Before Ghostfreak could even attack, the sun was starting to come up. Ami and Yumi used their instruments as reflective mirrors and shined them in Ghostfreaks face. The alien screech in pain before dissappearing. Loki was once again faced against June. But this time, she was backed up by her little brother Ray-Ray, her dog Ramone, and her grandmother Jasmine Lee.)

Loki: Let's get it over with girl!

June: Couldn't agree more!

(June kicked Loki in the chest again, this time sending him flying. As Loki lied there on the floor, he was greeted by a pale-faced man wearing black and white striped clothes.)

Beetlegeuse: It's showtime.

(A scream was all that anybody could hear while they concentrated on taking out the other villains.)

Sartana: Attack my skeleton army!

(El Tigre, White Panthera, and Puma Loco ran into the army taking down as many as they come across. Iron man was assisting from above firing laser blasts at the skeletons. Garfield and Odie saw some of the skeletons approaching them too, which sparked an idea.)

Garfield: Say Odie. May I borrow this for a second?

(Garfield grabs Odies long drooling tongue and starts using it as a lasso. As soon as the skeltons came closer, Garfield wrapped them up using Odies tongue.)

Garfield: Hmm. I guess you aren't useless after all.

(Odie barked in approval. As for the massive swarms of Heartless, the other heroes have them taken care of. Aside from Samurai Jack, Jack Skellington, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Danny, Jenny, the Powerpuff Girls, Oliver, Angela, Kristy, Anthony, and Wayne, many of them were bulldozed by Timon riding on Pumbaa. The flying Heartless were easily annihalated by Ash and his Charizard while the Behemoths were taken down by Optimus Prime and Ginormica. Zim and Stewie looked at this fight in disappointment.)

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! We were so close. SO CLOSE!

GIR: We all die now!

Stewie: Not yet! This battle is not over until everyone is down! And we're still here.

(Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and saw Ash's Charizard staring at them ready to attack.)

Stewie: AUGH! OH, BLOODY HELL! GET US OUT OF HERE!

(Zim piloted his spaceship trying to avoid Charizards fire attacks. They screamed their headsa off while desperately avoiding getting singed. Soon, no Heartless or villains remained. The Society cheered in victory knowing they have won. Sadie smiled before she fell back into unconciousness and everything turned black.)

* * *

(When Sadies eyes opened again, she saw she was on a nice, soft, comfy, bed. She looked around the room and saw a TV, a lamp, a couch, and even a small refrigerator. Then, entering the room were, Oliver, Angela, Anthony, Wayne, Kristy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny.)

Bubbles: Hi Sadie!

Sadie: Hey guys.

Angela: So how are ya doing?

Sadie: My arm still hurts a little, but it'll be fine.

Kristy: Merlin said that your arm will be fully healed by tommorrow.

Sadie: What about Dexter?

Blossom: He's alright as well.

Wayne: I still can't believe you were able to summon your whip with your left hand.

Anthony: I know. It must've taken a lot of skill to learn to do that.

Sadie: Thanks you guys.

(Then, Sadie was silent.)

Jenny: What's wrong?

Sadie: I forgot to tell you guys. Before I was abducted, there was this little girl who tried to kill me. Her name was Shannon. She and I were in the same college together, except she was ten years younger than I was.

Blossom: What does she do to you?

Sadie: She was constantly picking on me. Telling people lies about things I do to them. And she doesn't give me a moment of peace!

Buttercup: And you just stand there and take it? Why don't you teach her a lesson?

Sadie: She's the principals daughter. One wrong move, and I'll get expelled.

Wayne: Oooh. Rough.

Sadie: And now, she is in the Organization. And what's worse, she has the ultimascythe!

Jenny: What?! Oh, no! That' terrible!

Oliver: How did you beat her?

Sadie: Well, before I could make another move, she just told me this whole story about her parents getting divorced, and she has to go live with her dad. She also talked a lot about her brother, but she didn't tell me his name. Now I'm even more confused.

Blossom: Don't worry. Your friends will protect you. It's what Nick would want. You're his sister, right? Just think about what he would do.

Angela: Yeah. You'll do just fine.

Sadie: Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends.

Anthony: Now who wants to watch some cartoons?!

(Everyone applauded in approval and turned on the TV. Things have been looking up so far, but they might just get even more difficult.)

* * *

Phew! That is one long chapter. Well, I hope you review and check out my profile. See you around.


	35. One Winged Angel

Just so everybody knows, I deleated the chapter that was between 12 and 14 since it basically only talked about what is going to happen in the next upcomming chapters. But since those chapters are up, there is really no need to have it any more. However, if anybody wants a timeline of events of what happens during this story, feel free to ask, and I shall post it on my profile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

(It was night time at Port Royal. The entire gang was asleep in the Inn waiting for tomorrow when they finally take on Shadow and have all seven chaos emeralds. Nick however, couldn't sleep. The more he tried, the more he kept thinking about taking down Eggman faster. At that moment, Nick heard some footsteps outside the Inn. He ran up to a window and saw a silhouetted figure walking toward the harbor. Being the hero he is, Nick quietly exited the Inn to try to follow the mysterious person. Trying not to wake everyone, he opened the door and went to the harbor where the mysterious person was headed. When he got to the harbor, Nick found the mysterious man talking with none other than Shadow. Nick hid behind some barrels to avoid being detected and listened in on their conversation.)

Shadow: They have six chaos emeralds. It's only a matter of time before they stop us for good.

?????: I have no need for your demands. I can easily win this fight myself.

Shadow: Fool! Are you forgetting who you are talking to?!

(But the figure just left without saying a word.)

Shadow: Hmph. It appears darkness is pure in other forms than myself.

(As the mysterious man left, Nick left the harbor to follow the mysterious man. Shadow prepared to open a portal back to the Egg Carrier, but a large missile was fired at him. Appearing in front of Shadow was a big red robot who goes by the name of Omega.)

Shadow: I know you.

Omega: I will destroy you. You are not Shadow.

Shadow: Looks like Eggmans creations weren't perfect after all. You got off lucky. Imperfect robots like you ought to be destroyed.

(Omega fired a barrage of missiles at Shadow but he disappeared before they impacted. Omega walked around the town to continue find Shadow.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick came to a beach near Port Royal. There, he met the mysterious man. Nick hid behind some barrels to avoid being detected. However, the mysterious man stopped as if he sensed something.)

??: I know you're back there.

(Knowing his cover had been blown, Nick jumped out from behind the barrel and lashed out his sword running to impale him, only to be met by another sword that is way longer than Nicks ultimasword. The man pushed Nick away and pointed his long sword at Nicks body. The man then stepped out of the shadows revealing his identity.)

Nick: Sephiroth!! Wha. . . .what are you doing here?!

Sephiroth: I could ask you the same thing.

Nick: Hey! I asked first! I saw you talking with Shadow over by the harbor. You're in league with him! Aren't you!

Sephiroth: Hmhmhmhm. You sound like the kid of person who jumps to conclusions very quickly.

Nick: Don't think you can fool me! I know you're working with him and Azula, Hopper, Slade, Father, and everybody else!

(Sephiroth continued laughing.)

Nick: Stop it! You can't lie to me!

Sephiroth: Well boy, I'll have you know that I am not wasting my time here for some special mission. It wasn't even my choice to be here.

Nick: That's what they all say.

(Sephiroth then withdrew his sword and opened up a portal.)

Sephiroth: Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be continuing with my own business.

Nick: OH, no you don't!

(Nick jumped on Sephiroths back and started punching him. But even his hardest punches didn't seem to hurt him. With little effort, Sephiroth grabbed Nick by his shirt collar and threw him across the floor. He then turned and glared at the boy.)

Sephiroth: You've just made a grave mistake.

Nick: I'm not afraid! I'm Nick the ultimasword wielder!

Sephiroth: So you're the boy who's been going around fighting the Organization. Hmph. I can very well end your life in a split second.

Nick: Hey! I've fought guys who were way tougher than you! Marlon! Xehanorts Heartless! And even Maleficent! MALEFICENT!

Sephiroth: Feh. Don't let your reputation precede you boy. I am not the kind who shows mercy.

Nick: Likewise!

Sephiroth: Well, if you're so confident, how about one last duel before I impale you at the tip of my blade?

Nick: Bring it on!

(Both opponents charged at full force with one another. Their swords clashed beginning their duel of fate.)

* * *

(Back at the Inn, everyone was still sleeping. However, Spongebob started to wake up. He yawned before quietly getting out of bed.)

Spongebob: (yawn) Gosh, I am hungry. I guess a quick midnight snack won't hurt. So long as I am quiet. I don't want to wake anyone up with loud noises.

(Suddenly, a really loud, earth shaking, bang was heard all throughout the town. Spongebob jumped, and everybody at the Inn was wide awake.)

Spongebob: WHAT THE BARNACLES WAS THAT?!!

Patrick: AUGH! AN EARTHQUAKE!

Eduardo: AN EARTHQUAKE?!

Mr. Incredible: What happened?! The whole town shook!

Elizabeth: We've never had earthquakes here in Port Royal.

Will: This hardly ever happened before.

Knuckles: The Organization is behind it. I'm sure of it.

Rouge: Who isn't these days genius?

Knuckles: Why I oughta!

Sonic: Guys!

(Sonic came running down the hallway and approached everyone.)

Tails: Sonic! What is it?!

Sonic: Nick is gone! He's not in his room.

Minnie: Oh dear!

Spongebob: Oh no! The Organization must've taken him!

Robin: We've gotta find him quick!

(Everyone ran out of the Inn to search for Nick, going in all directions of the town. Watching their frantic scramble, Omega jumped off from a building and continued his walk around town.)

* * *

(Nick meanwhile, was getting his hands full. Every powerful blow after another was too overwhelming for him to block. Nick proceeded to dodge out of the way of Sephiroths assailment.)

Sephiroth: Typical of a weak boy to avoid an attack rather than face it head on.

Nick: Oh, yeah?! Well take this!

(Nick charged his sword up and fired a light laser at his opponent. It looked like he was hit.)

Nick: Yes!

(But in truth, Sephiroth was gone. All that was left was a small pile of black feathers. Nick then knew what Sephiroth was going to attempt next.)

Nick: Uh-oh.

(Nick looked around rapidly, trying to spot Sephiroth. Suddenly he felt something sharp slice across his back. Nick cried out in pain and whipped around to face Sephiroth, but he didn't see him. He then felt another slice to his backside. And then another.)

Nick: OW! WHERE ARE YOU?!

(Nick then put up a barrier around himself to protect him from Sephiroths slices. When the one-winged angel became visible to him, Nick lowered the barrier. Nick quickly took not of the three long scars on his backside. One more, and he would've been a goner.)

Sephiroth: Really, it's no fun when you don't fight back.

Nick: I'll show you!

(Nick jabbed the sword forward, but Sephiroth jumped into the air, then swooped down for another slice. But Nick was able to parry the attack just in time. Sephiroth then landed on the ground as he wildly swung his sword in all directions. Nick ran in for an attack, but Sephiroth was too quick.)

Nick: I'll never beat him this way!

(Nick charged his ultimasword again and launched a shower of orbs at the approaching enemy. Sephiroth was stopped dead in his tracks after impacting with the orbs. Nick saw this opportunity and lunged forward. But Sephiroth grabbed Nick by the throat and then proceeded to through him 50 feet in the air. Sephiroth flew up after Nick and the two started dueling in the sky. As the ground came closer, Sephiroth teleported away while Nick broke his fall by surrounding himself in a floating barrier. But Sephiroth flew up a shattered the barrier with his fist. Nick was sent skidding across the floor over to the beach.)

Nick: What? How did you do that?!

Sephiroth: I warned you about relying too heavily on defensive techniques. Sooner or later, you'll have to give up.

Nick: I have not lost a battle to anybody! And I will not start today!

Sephiroth: Fool.

(Sephiroth raised his hands into the air as the ground beneath him started to glow. A huge pillar of fire quickly engulfed Sephiroth, but he was unharmed by the intense flames. Nick was on the losing end of this attack as a force was sucking him into the fire pillar. Thinking quickly, he dug his sword into the ground. As the flames died down, Sephiroth was gone again. He reappeared and struck another blow on the boy. Nick now has a huge scar on his chest.)

Nick: I'm not down yet!

Sephiroth: I'm not blind. But no matter. Within a matter of minutes, you'll give up eventually.

Nick: NEVER!

(Nick ran over to Sephiroth again, only to be met by his fist which punched him clear across the beach. By this time, Omega was watching the whole fight. The robot was standing there while Nick was getting his butt kicked. Omega turned around and saw the Society group lead by Spongebob still looking for their friend.)

Spongebob: Nick?! Are you there?!

Jimmy: He should be nearby. I keep hearing loud clashing sounds. I think a battle is going on somewhere.

Cyborg: Where there is a battle. There is definitely something up.

(It was then that someone jumped in front of them. The whole group was greeted by the robot Omega. Everyone was very surprised to see a robot. They readied themselves for battle just incase it was hostile. All except Sonic and his friends.)

Rouge: Omega?

Omega: Rouge the bat.

Rouge: Where did you come from?

Omega: Special operation. Search and destroy.

Sokka: So uh, can he tell us where to find Nick?

(Omega nodded and ran off toward the beach. Everybody followed the robot anxious to see if Nick is alright. When they arrived at the beach. They all saw a very worrisome sight. Sephiroth stood over the unconscious body of Nick. He was already beaten up. His clothes were torn up, he has scars all over his body, and blood was streaming down from his wounds. Sephiroth raised his sword ready to decapitate the ultimasword wielder.)

Sephiroth: You make it so easy whether I should kill you or not. But now I am really starting to consider it.

Knuckles: GET AWAY!!

(Sephiroth saw the entire Society and Omega running to Nicks aid. Knuckles ran and punched Sephiroth away. But he backhanded the echidna without any hassle whatsoever.)

Rouge: That must've been embarrassing.

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Sephiroth: Well, it looks like it's time for me to depart. That's too bad. I was so looking forward to killing you. Oh, well. Next time.

Sandy: Shee-oot Nick. You took one heck of a beating there. Come one. Let's get you out of here.

Nick: W. . .wait! I'm not d. . .done f. . .fighting!

(Nick struggled back up and ran after Sephiroth before he can escape.)

Sonic: NICK! NO!

Squidward: What are you doing you idiot?!

(Nick kept running and running ignoring his friends pleas to stop. When Sephiroth saw him come closer, he merely raised his hand, and uttered those deadly words.)

Sephiroth: Sin harvest angels.

(As Nick got within an inch of Sephiroths body, he cried out in pain as all energy was sapped out of his body. After that, Nick fell backwards bleeding almost everywhere on his body.)

Spongebob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-(gasps for breath)-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sephiroth: Well, that should be the end of it. Know this ultimasword wielder. If by some slim chance we meet again, I WILL kill you.

(And he vanished, leaving behind a pile of black feathers.)

Numbuh 4: Hmph! He ain't so tough!

Sephiroth: I heard that.

(Numbuh 4 cowered behind Lao Shi. Everyone ran to Nick to get him to wake up.)

Spongebob: Nick! NO!

(Spongebob starts crying.)

Sonic: Nick! C'mon! Wake up!

Patrick: He's dead!

(Patrick starts crying as well.)

Silver: Not yet he isn't.

Bloo: Um, are you blind?! Just look at him!

Silver: That last attack Sephiroth used didn't drain Nicks life completely. When he uses that attack, he always leaves at least one bit of life in the body. Then he runs up to his opponent and performs the finishing blow.

Jake: How are you so sure?

Silver: Remember when I told you about the Heartless and Iblis attacking us in the future?

Jake: Yeah.

Silver: Well before the heartless attacked, we found this one guy who was fighting Sephiroth. His name was Cloud Strife. Sephiroth did that same attack that almost killed Nick just recently. Me and Blaze ran to help Cloud fight Sephiroth, but he just disappeared. Cloud left as well. Then those heartless attacked.

Huey: Hey! He's breathing!

Spongebob: Really?!

Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Yay!

Katara: I'll heal his wounds.

Spongebob: I'll help too!

(Katara took some water from the ocean and used it to heal the wounds on Nick. All of the scars, bruises, and blood disappeared. Spongebob cast the heal spell on Nick and most of his energy came back. It was then that Nick finally awoke from unconsciousness.)

Nick: Ugh. . . .Hey.

(Spongebob hugged Nick in a tight embrace.)

Spongebob: NICK! YOU'RE OKAY!

Nick: Ow. OW! Hey! It still hurts you know!

Spongebob: Whoops. Sorry.

Sonic: Nick! How did that happen?

Nick: Well, I saw someone walking right past our Inn so I followed him. He was at the harbor talking to Shadow. But he left and I followed him again. I tried to stop him but he challenged me to a duel and I almost got killed.

Frozone: HE challenged you to a duel?

Nick: Well. . . . .actually. . . .

Fu Dog: Sounds like the boy asked for more than he could handle.

Wanda: What the heck were you trying to prove?!

Daisy: Yeah! You scared us half to death!

Cosmo: I remember when I was scared to Death. Man that valley was hot!

Mr. Incredible: I thought I told about what would happen if you let you reputation get the best of you! You almost got killed!

(Nick was obviously mad at himself. After remembering what happened. He realized how stupid he was.)

Nick: I'm sorry. I don't deserve to lead this group.

(The entire gang gasped in shock.)

Bloo: Does that mean I get to be the leader?!

Everyone: NO!!!!!

Nick: Just now, I've learned that you need to know who you are going to be up against. I just fought a villain I knew who was tough to beat, but fought him as if I could defeat him easily.

Lao Shi: That is an important lesson. Never underestimate your opponent.

Nick: I'm sorry. But I don't have what it takes right now.

Sandy: Aw shucks. Don't beat yourself up.

Spongebob: Yeah. It's just a one time thing. It won't happen again. Now let's go back to the Inn. Then we'll go get that last chaos emerald. Speaking of which, where are they?

(It was then that Sonic realized something.)

Sonic: OH NO!

(Sonic ran extremely fast back to the Inn.)

Mushu: Oh no is right! We left the emeralds back at that hotel place!

Spongebob: Well let's go! Quickly!

(Everyone ran back to the Inn as fast as they could, even Omega.)

* * *

(By the time the arrived, before they could open the door, the entire building exploded and a huge cloud of smoke covered the ruins. Sonic who was inside was sent flying and was badly hurt. Spongebob healed him and he stood back up.)

Knuckles: WHO'S IN THERE?!

(As the smoke cleared, all seven chaos emeralds came into view. Unfortunately, they were all in the hands of the seven villains that they encountered before in the past. Azula was holding the red emerald, the Joker was holding the dark blue emerald, Hopper was holding the yellow emerald, Slade was holding the purple emerald, Vilgax was holding the white emerald, Father was holding the light blue emerald, and of course Shadow was holding the green emerald.)

Shadow: At last! Now the Organization will triumph!

Jack: Who is this blighter?

Sonic: Shadow! What are you doing?!

Shadow: Foolish hedgehog! Your luck has finally run out! This Society was doomed to fall from the start!

Sonic: Shadow! Stop this!

Rouge: That's not Shadow!

Everyone: Huh?!

Rouge: Back at that castle, before I ran into you guys, I had a run in with him first. He looked like Shadow. But there was something. . .off about him.

Shadow: It sounds like she is the only smart one in your group.

Jimmy: Hey! I more than anyone else here!

(Omega relentlessly fired missiles at Shadow. But every attack left him unscathed.)

Omega: Must destroy imposter. Identity confirmed: Mephiles the Dark.

Sonic: MEPHILES?!

(Shadow laughed evilly as his disguise melted away revealing a much darker and eviler hedgehog. It was a blackish-purplish color with blood red eyes.)

Silver: Of course! It all makes sense now! The Organization revived Iblis so Mephiles could fuse with it and become Solaris. But Mephiles couldn't fuse with him yet because Iblis is trapped in the past.

Tails: But Mephiles exists in all timelines. Can't he just get Iblis from the past and fuse with him there that way in the future, he'll rule everything?

Silver: Someone must be pulling his strings. Someone who can control time.

Spongebob: Clockwork!

Silver: Yes! Clockwork can prevent the fusion of Solaris by keeping Mephiles restrained to the present even when he has the power of the chaos emeralds. But if Clockwork was under the control of the Organization, Mephiles could travel everywhere and any timeline he wants.

Amy: They captured Clockwork too?!

Sokka: But wait! If the Shadow we've been fighting this whole time was a dark shadow of Shadow and not an overshadowed Shadow, then where's the real Shadow?

Spongebob: Sandy! You said you've seen Shadow. Do you know what happened?

Sandy: I'm sorry. But after I met him, everything else became a blur to me.

Joker: These guys are boring me! Let's go already!

Mephiles: This is it! We will be unstoppable!

(All the villains retreated through the portal.)

Spongebob: Oh no! They finally have all seven chaos emeralds! We have lost!

Sonic: Not yet! There's still a chance we could stop this from going any further!

Squidward: I have a lot to live for in my future, and it doesn't include living in a world of darkness!

Patrick: Let's do this!

Sandy: I'm game!

Mr. Krabs: Bring it on!

Spongebob: What do you say Nick?! I hope you're not still upset about what happened earlier, because we need a born leader to help us beat those guys. What do you say?

(Nick gave it some serious thought. Then, Nick pulled out the ultimasword and opened a portal.)

Nick: I'm ready! How about you? I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Jack: I'll pass mate. I have a lot to live for too.

Barbossa: Quit yer belly-aching and let's go!

(Everyone followed Nick through the portal ready for their final battle against Mephiles.)

* * *

I'll bet you're all at the edge of your seats. Will they win? What will be the outcome of this fight?! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!!! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS ANY OF THIS!!!! Okay, you can leave to continue with your regular life, BUT AFTER THAT, STAY TUNED!!!


	36. Rise of Solaris Part I

This is it people! This grand finale to the story arc! But the story does not end here. After this, a whole new quest will soon be unveiled. What will it be? I'm not gonna tell you. Yet. And now, enjoy this three-part story arc finale!

* * *

(Immediately, the gang teleported onto the Egg Carrier hoping to find Mephiles wherever he is.)

Sonic: To think we came all this way only to have lost it all.

Sandy: Don't give up yet. We might still have a chance.

Tails: I can't believe we thought it was Shadow this whole time.

Knuckles: If it was Mephiles we've been up against all along, then where is the real Shadow?

(While they ponder that, three robots appear before them. The gang gets ready for battle, but before they could make a move, the robots were already destroyed by three fast moving streaks. The Society stare at the three figures riding on their hoverboards.)

Jet: Hello hedgehog.

Sonic: Jet! Wave! Storm!

Rouge: What brings you here?

Wave: We're here to stop Eggman.

Storm: And that hedgehog who does his biding.

Nick: Hi. I'm Nick, the ultimasword wielder and saver of worlds.

Jet: Well, well. Another fried of yours hedgehog? I don't know.

Cream: It's true. He's done so many great things.

Jet: Hmph. Really. Well let's see what you can do.

Spongebob: Do you know where Eggman is?

Wave: He's probably in his office. You better get there quick though.

Storm: That hedgehog might catch you and destroy you.

Sandy: That hedgehog you're talking about is actually this being called Mephiles the Dark.

Storm: Who?

Sonic: The conscious mind of Solaris, a super-dimensional being. Once he fuses with Iblis, he will become Solaris. Iblis is the raw power of Solaris.

Jet: Blah, blah, blah! How do we beat it?

Nick: We all fight!

Storm: Sounds good to me.

Pariah Dark: Me too!

(The ghost king along with his faithful servant the Fright Knight descended down and faced our heroes.)

Jet: Too easy! You guys go! We'll take on these jokers!

Mr. Krabs: Then let's be off.

(The group pressed on while Jet, Wave, and Storm faced off against Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight. Meanwhile, watching the whole thing from another room was Mephiles, along with Azula, Joker, Hopper, Slade, Vilgax, and Father.)

Slade: They're coming this way.

Azula: You want me to finish them?

Mephiles: No. Let them waste their time. They're doomed anyways. Besides, we have all the time we need.

(Mephiles picks up the thermos containing Clockwork.)

* * *

(Back with the group, they have just barged into Eggmans office.)

Sonic: OK Eggman! We. . .huh?

(As it turns out, Eggman wasn't in his office.)

Mushu: Please tell me he just chickened out.

Eggman: Not even close.

(A holographic Eggman appeared.)

Bloo: There he is! Get him! YAAAH!

(Bloo jumped in an attempt to tackle the hologram, but he just went right through him and crashed onto the floor. Bloo made another jump but missed again. And he did it again, and again, and again.)

Cosmo: You almost got him!

Bloo: I'm. . .not. . .falling. . .for. . .that. . .again!

(Bloo collapsed on the ground.)

Eggman: As I was saying, why don't you just give up? We've already won.

Robin: Not yet you haven't!

Patrick: Yeah! Uh, what hasn't he won?

Eggman: Hahahahahaha! You fools! As adamant as you may be, you might as well just face the facts. All worlds shall soon be Organization territory. Oh, and by the way, I've called some friends over.

(And the Eggman hologram disappeared.)

Numbuh 3: Whose friends are coming?

(Eleven people in black cloaks entered the office. It was the evil members of Organization XIII, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene.)

Saix: I'm sure you remember us.

Aang: It's those guys with the black cloaks!

Luxord: Nick. You remind us of the key bearer and his nobody.

Nick: If Sora can beat you, we can as well!

Larxene: Wanna bet on it?

Xemnas: Organization XIII, ATTACK!

(The Organization brought out all of their weapons and the heroes prepared for the tough fight.)

* * *

(Meanwhile back with the Babylon Rogues, they seem to be losing this fight against the Ghost King.)

Storm: This guy's tough! You think it's time to change our strategy.

Wave: It's worth a shot.

Jet: GO!

(Jet, Wave, and Storm surrounded Pariah and the Fright Knight. But with a slam on the ground using his ring of power, Pariah manifested a huge shockwave on the ground that not only attacks ground based enemies, but a blast of wind from the shockwave caused the Babylon Rogues hoverboards to lose control. The Fright Knight sought his chance to attack and beat them both with hard jabs and punches.)

Fright Knight: The Babylon Rogues have been defeated Lord Pariah.

Pariah Dark: Perfect. Now deliver the finishing blow!

(The Fright Knight raised his sword in the air about to bring it down on the Rogues, but suddenly, a beam of light hit him sending him back a distance.)

Pariah Dark: WHO DARES?!!

(Standing before the two ghosts were the heroes of light Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.)

Riku: Ready when you are stone-face!

(Pariah draws out his mace and attempts to slam it on the group roaring in anger. But thanks to Soras Reflega spell, they blocked the attack and sent it back at him two-fold. The blast was enough to defeat them both.)

Fright Knight: That's Sora, the key bearer! And those are his other friends!

Pariah Dark: This isn't the end! The Organization will triumph!

(Both of the ghosts disappear through a portal. Sora and his friends help the Babylon Rogues off the ground.)

Storm: Thanks.

Jet: Who the heck are you?

Sora: I'm Sora. And that's Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. And these are my other friends, Riku and Kairi.

Wave: Are you all friends of Nick?

Mickey: Yep. And that's why we're here. To help Nick in this battle against Eggman.

Goofy: And help him get back these chaos emeralds.

Jet: So, Eggman has all the chaos emeralds. Then this might be difficult.

Riku: Then we have no time to lose. C'mon!

(And they run around the Egg Carrier to find Nick.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in Eggmans office, Nicks team is putting up one heck of a fight. So far, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, and Xigbar have been taken out.)

Larxene: This is soooo stupid! I can't believe we're being beaten!

Luxord: We're not through yet. We still have a few tricks up our sleeve.

(Luxord brought out a whole bunch of giant cards and turned in to one. He disappeared then reappeared behind Mr. Krabs. Luxord attacked him with his cards while Larxene charged for a finishing blow. But Sandy started to get the best of her with her lightning fast plethora of punches. With one more super punch, Larxene started to fade away too. Mr. Krabs having recovered from Luxords attack quickly went after both him and Xaldin. Xaldin parryed most of his attacks making them seem pretty even in power. Luxord ran into the fight to stop Mr. Krabs, but was stopped by many of the heroes in the Society. Mr. Krabs was finally able to find a weak point in Xaldins defenses and slashed at him with its powerful claws. The attack was too much for Xaldin, and soon he too faded away. Luxord raised his hand and cast a spell on Bloo, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Beast Boy, Jack Sparrow, and Blaze turning them into dice and cards. Luxord laughed at their expense, but interupted when Aang used his air-bending on him from behind. Katara finished him off with a powerful water attack.)

Saix: They are stronger than I would've realized.

Lexaeus: Then I'll be the one to end this.

Marluxia: Don't be irrelevant. We must formulate another plan.

Lexaeus: You formulate a plan yourself! I've got some bugs to squash!

(Lexaeus lunged toward Cyborg with fiery intensity. Cyborg charged up his arm cannon but it barely damaged him. Cyborg was knocked out by Lexaeus' overwhelming attack.)

Robin: Cyborg!

(Knuckles and Omega stepped up to defend him, but it was hopeless as they too were pushed aside. Lexeaus prepared the finishing blow. But before that happened, Patrick launched himself at Lexeaus like a torpedo. This attack was more powerful than any attack Lexaeus could dish out, and he was the next one to die.)

Spongebob: Alright Patrick!

Marluxia: Clueless oath!

Saix: Let's destroy them once and for all.

(Marluxia and Saix joined their weapons together for one final attack. In this attack, a huge blossom shower descended upon our heroes. There were so many blossoms falling upon them that it was almost impossible to see what was going on. Saix sought his chance and used his weapon to take out almost half of the heroes in the shower.)

Silver: Hold on!

(Silver cleared away the blossoms using his psychokinesis only to be hit by Marluxias scythe. Silver was out cold.)

Sonic: Silver!

Nick: We're not going down that easily!

(Marluxia and Saix did yet another attack. Except this one seemed less merciful. Saix went into his berserk mode and Marluxia kept firing blossom showers at the other heroes. Saix in berserk mode was almost untouchable. The more Nick tried to attack him, the more horribly he gets beaten up by the attacks. Nick fell to his knees as he was worn out. Marluxia walked up to Nick and started to end him, but Violet put a force field over him and Spongebob healed him back to health.)

Nick: You're in trouble now.

(Nick raised the ultimasword high in the air and a light beam extended from it. As Nick swung the sword around, both Marluxia and Saix were brutally damaged by the slices from his weapon. There was only one Organization XIII member left. Xemnas.)

Xemnas: Now it's just you and me.

Jake: Bring it!

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door: BATTLESTATIONS!!!

Robin: Titans GO!

Bloo: DADADADADADADA! BLOO SUPER DUDE!!!!

(Xemnas brought out his two red light-sabers and teleported behind the group. Xemnas was indeed Organization XIII ultimate powerhouse. First he took out Tails, then Knuckles, then Amy, then Rouge, then the Incredibles, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan, Barbossa, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Spongebob, and Sonic. Soon the only one left was Nick.)

Nick: Genie! A little help here!

(Nick rubbed the lamp and from it, he summoned Genie.)

Genie: What can I do for ya Nick?

Nick: I need your help to beat Xemnas.

Genie: No problemo, I'm on it!

(Genie transformed himself into a blue Jedi warrior with a blue light-saber extending from his lamp. Genie did a slash but it missed. While Xemnas was distracted, Nick jumped and blasted a shower of light orbs on the nobody leader. Amazingly, Xemnas was still standing. Genie attacked Xemnas with his duel light-sabers, but he swiftly retaliated and unleashed a fury of slices and kicks at Genie. That was enough to defeat him.)

Nick: Genie!

(Xemnas slammed Nick in the chest using his duel light-sabers knocking him to the ground. Xemnas prevented him from recovering by threatening to impale him.)

Xemnas: It appears you're out of accomplices to aid you.

Riku: NOT YET HE ISN'T!

(Xemnas looked toward where the voice came from and he spots the Kingdom Hearts heroes standing right before him as well as Jet, Wave, and Storm.)

Sora: Heal!

(Sora used the cure spell on every one of Nicks fallen party members.)

Xemnas: Why if it isn't the fellow key bearers. What a bitter reunion this is.

(Xemnas lunged toward the large group of heroes and performed some brutal slices. Except now, the Society seems to be winning. Once Xemnas was all worn out, everybody charged up their most powerful attacks and sent them all relentlessly after Xemnas. Nick and Sora both charged up their weapons and from them, they shot a huge light laser straight through the chest of the nobody leader. After the flash was cleared, there were no traits of Organization XIII left, and everybody celebrated.)

Minnie: Mickey!

Mickey: Minnie!

Daisy: Donald!

Donald: Daisy!

Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Uncle Donald! Yay!

Scrooge: Ah, nephew. It's good to see you again.

(Pluto barked with joy as he jumped Mickey and licked his face.)

Mickey: Haha! OK Pluto, that's enough.

Nick: We're so glad you're here. We need to stop Mephiles quick!

Kairi: We heard. Shadow told us.

Sonic: Shadow?! You saw Shadow?!

Goofy: Yep.

Sonic: Where is he?!

Mickey: We don't know. He just told us about what was happening and sped off.

Spongebob: At least we now know he's okay.

Tails: Yeah!

Silver: We have no time to waste. We have to defeat Mephiles!

(Everybody ran outside Eggmans office.)

* * *

(Watching the whole thing from another room was Eggman along with Dark Danny, Blackfire, Harley Quin, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark.)

Eggman: GAH! Hurry up and take this thermos to the castle!

(Eggman throws the thermos containing Clockwork to Dark Danny. As soon as Dark Danny teleports out of the room, an explosion broke down the door. Barging inside was none other than Shadow the hedgehog.)

Shadow: It's over doctor!

Eggman: It's Shadow! Get him!

(Blackfire, Harley Quin, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark lunge toward Shadow. But unbeknownst to them, he didn't come alone. Three more warriors entered the room and protected Shadow from the attack. All three of them happen to be wielding ultimaweapons. The warrior in dark red armor held the ultimahammer, the one in indigo armor held the ultimaxe, and the one in pitch black armor held the ultimaflail.)

Harley: HEY! It's those three jerks who tied us up back on that island!

Blackfire: I've been waiting for a rematch!

Eggman: They have ultimaweapons!

Shadow: ADONIS! ZAFFIRO! SKURGE! ATTACK!!

(All four of them put on an impressive fight. Shadow beat Pariah, Adonis pounded the Fright Knight, Zaffiro took out Blackfire, and Skurge defeated Harley Quin.)

Adonis: OK boss! It's safe to enter now!

(The last person to enter the room was someone who was all too familiar. He wears black and blue armor and wields a flame sword. The person grabs Eggman by the collar up to his eye level.)

?????: Where is my sister?!

* * *

(Back with Nicks group, they all run to the center of the Egg Carrier where they confront with the cause of their problems, Mephiles.)

Silver: Mephiles!

Nick: Get ready to accept defeat!

Mephiles: Foolish Society. As strong as your will may be, it is no match for the infinite power of the Organization.

(Mephiles brought out two spheres that look almost like pokeballs. When we threw them in the air, darkness spewed out from the two spheres. When the darkness disappeared, two huge dragons came out. One controls time, and the other controls space.)

Mephiles: DIALGA! PALKIA! GO!

(The two giant pokemon charged as the Society hit them with their attacks. Compared to the power of Dialga and Palkia, Nicks attacks are about as useful as a Magikarp using its Splash attack. With one hit from Palkias Spacial Rend, the Society was down and out. Donald and Spongebob struggled to heal everybody as Dialga prepared his attack, Roar of Time. Donald and Spongebob raise their staves in the air and everybody was instantly healed. But it was short lived when Dialga knocked them out again with Roar of Time.)

Nick: It's not. . .working.

Sora: Don't. . .worry. Help is. . .on the way.

Nick: Huh?

(Dialga and Palkia prepare to end the lives of Nicks friends until a laser blast struck the Egg Carrier. Everyone looked onward as they saw a fleet of six ships making a direct assault toward the Egg Carrier. One ship released a battalion of Arwings to dispose of the Egg Carriers laser defenses.)

Fox: Hang on guys!

Slippy: Help is on the way.

Krystal: We've got the target in our sights!

Peppy: You look like you're in one heck of a corner.

Falco: Lets go get them!

(The Arwings fly off as they destroy the lasers that were fired at them.)

* * *

(Back in the room Eggman was in, the whole place looked like a mess. Eggman was just regaining consciousness when an alarm sounded.)

Intercom: WARNING! EGG CARRIER UNDER ATTACK!

Eggman: This is out of hand! Fire at will!

* * *

(The Egg Carrier fired even more lasers at the ships, each one of them missing.)

Timmy: Hey. Isn't that Mark Changs ship?

Mark: Hang tight Timmy, chocolate eater of planet Earth! I and this battalion of other skilled fighters will assist you in your darkest hour!

(Marks ship flies forward and rams into the Egg Carriers lasers taking them out. Another spaceship in the form of a pirate ship fires cannons at the Egg Carrier. On the ship were Jim Hawkins, John Silver, B.E.N., Morph, Captain Amelia, Dr. Doppler, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys.)

Amelia: Fire when ready Peter!

Peter: Yes ma'am!

Jim: OK boys. It's gonna be a rough one!

Doppler: Oh, I do hope we make it out of here in one piece.

B.E.N.: What are you so worried about? We've got this in the bag. Let's calm down and. . .

(A shot was fired at the ship.)

B.E.N.: MOMMY!!!

Jim: They're firing at us!

Amelia: Then load those cannons quick!

(The lost boys loaded up the cannons and fired at the Egg Carrier dealing massive damage to it. The ship next to it has Samus at the wheel.)

Amelia: Area clear! You may cross Samus Aran!

Samus: Thanks!

(Samus drove her starship toward the Egg Carrier. But a huge fleet of robots attacked her ship.)

Samus: Emergency! I need assistance!

(A laser was fired at the robots. The laser came from a green spaceship with the words "Planet Express" painted on it. Leela was at the wheel. Also onboard was Fry, Bender, and the rest of the Planet Express crew, Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, and a janitor.)

Bender: Who the hell is he?!

Scruffy: I'm Scruffy. The janitor.

Fry: Are you even in this movie?

Leela: It's not. . .oh, what's the point?!

Fry: Heads up!

(A robot flew up to the ship as he dropped a water balloon on the front window. But the balloon was filled with paint instead of water.)

Zoidberg: I can't see through this window I can't!

Amy: Spluh! It's so dirty!

Farnsworth: Somebody's gonna have to clean that up.

Fry: Yeah. I feel sorry for what sucker gets stuck with that job.

(All of the sudden, Fry found himself outside the ship and in front of the window.)

Hermes: Now you stay here, and we'll stay in here where it's safe.

(Fry grumbled to himself as he started cleaning the ships windows. Zooming right past them is the last ship in the fleet. A battleship with Metaknights face on the bow. Metaknight fired laser from the Halberd devastatingly wrecking the Egg Carrier. Riding with him were Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff.)

Tiff: Alright! We got 'em!

(Mephiles growled at how easily his ships were destroyed.)

Mephiles: Dialga! Palkia! Leave those fools! Turn your attention to the fleet of ships!

(Dialga and Palkia followed Mephiles' orders and flew into the fray. Seeking their chance, Nick and Sonic got up off of the ground and charged after Mephiles. However, when they attacked him, they were electrocuted and pushed away with the others. Mephiles laughed evilly.)

Mephiles: Hahahahahahaha! As great as your efforts may be, I'm afraid it was not to last. Your victory against Organization XIII meant nothing! I was merely playing you this whole time, putting you through all kinds of challenges. I simply let you do all the hard work. And when you found the last remaining emeralds, I sent my lackeys to purloin them from you.

Nick: You. . .you planned this out from the beginning!

Mephiles: Please. And you thought Clockwork was wiser than me. He can't even predict his own kidnapping. And with him under my control, no one will stop me! The Organization will prevail!

(Mephiles sent a dark wave of energy at the group trapping them in a dark cage.)

Mephiles: And now, for the final curtain call!

(Mephiles brought out the seven chaos emeralds. All of them orbited around him as he levitated in the air.)

Mephiles: CHAOS EMERALDS! REVIVE THE FLAMES OF DISASTER!

(The emeralds started to glow as a huge flame ascended and surrounded Mephiles. Everybody watched in horror as Mephiles and Iblis fused together becoming the inter-dimensional being, Solaris. A lightning bolt shot from the sky and it split the Egg Carrier in half. The entire Society could do nothing as the big ship constructed by Eggman was destroyed by the huge electric blast. Storm clouds started to form in the sky covering everything in darkness. It spread everywhere. The scientists in the House of Geniuses saw the clouds surrounding the whole world. In another part, the safehouse, Sadie, the Powerpuff Girls, Jenny, and Dexter watched in horror as the clouds consumed all. And to make things worse, Dialga and Palkia has bested the fleet of ships.)

Fox: Everyone retreat!

(The ships fly off hoping to come back with reinforcements. As the Egg Carrier came closer to the ground, everybody started to panic and scream as they await their imminent doom. Nick thought of something quick.)

Nick: Jimmy! Do you still have the teleportation crystal?!

Jimmy: Yeah! Here!

(Nick grabbed the crystal and teleported everybody off. They were on top of a large mountain range as they see the Egg Carrier having been destroyed. When they look up, they saw Solaris flying straight up to rule the sky.)

Sonic: It's Solaris!

Nick: Did. . .did we just fail?

(On another mountain, everybody sees a black lightning bolt hit the summit. From the lightning appeared the leader of the Organization herself. Maleficent.)

Maleficent: AT LAST! THE WORLD BELONGS TO US! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Nick gritted his teeth when he saw Maleficent gloating over her victory. Everybody ran off hoping to find someplace safe. Everybody hides behind a rock hoping not to be seen.)

Spongebob: It's hopeless! We failed!

Patrick: Oh, Spongebob!

(Both Spongebob and Patrick start crying.)

Silver: How could it have come to this?! We were so close!

(All of the members of the team showed many displays of sadness and anger by crying and kicking rocks in frustration. All except Nick.)

Big: Nick? Why don't you cry?

Nick: I'm not in the mood.

(Nick walked away from the group.)

Sandy: Hey Nick! Where are ya'll going?

Sora: Nick! Come back!

(But Nick just kept walking. Spongebob and the others started to worry about him.)

* * *

(Nick walked for so long, that his friends were now a couple miles away from him. While walking, he thought about all the adventures that happened in the past. A couple tears slowly streamed from his face as he also thought about all the memories back home.)

Nick: (sigh) Some hero I've turned out to be.

(As Nick continues to mope, a bright flash appeared in front of Nick.)

??: Hello again Nick.

Nick: You! This is all your fault! Why did I have to be the ultimasword wielder?! Why not somebody else?!

??: Because the brave warrior who defeated the evil king long ago was your great, great, great, great, great, great, great. . .

Nick: Stop! I get it!

??: Nick. You have not failed yet. You still have a chance.

Nick: Are you blind?! Look around you! The whole universe, and possibly other universes are ruled by the Organization and it is all my fault! I wish I never knew about any of this!

??: That's the price of being a hero. But you must remember, you can learn from your mistakes.

Nick: How?!

??: Mephiles used the chaos emeralds to revive Iblis and rule the world right?

Nick: Right?

??: And what do you think happened to the chaos emeralds?

Nick: If I remember from the video game, they got scattered all over the place.

??: Don't you see? There is still one last chance. Solaris has no further use for the chaos emeralds. But they aren't useless to you. If you find the chaos emeralds, you can save the world.

Nick: But what about Clockwork?! The Organization has the power of time on their side!

??: But you have an entire army of heroes on your side.

Nick: So does the Organization, except they're villains! I'm sorry, but I'm just not hero material.

??: And what makes you think that?

Nick: Without the ultimasword, I'm just another normal boy. I'm just a boy! What if I didn't have this sword? Or my powers?!

??: You don't always need your powers to defeat a villain.

Nick: Oh yeah. That makes sense. A powerless boy taking on an entire group of super-powered homicidal freaks!

??: Remember from the Hey Arnold Moive where he saved his neighborhood from an evil landlord? He didn't have powers to defeat him.

Nick: Well the villain was powerless as well. So top that.

??: Or what about Bolt the super-dog? He was a hero on TV, but in real life, he was just a normal dog. He didn't need his powers to save his owner from a fire.

Nick: Well, that is a point there. I kinda liked that movie.

??: And lets not forget Spongebob Squarepants. Think about all the adventures he had.

(Nick started to take some thought into this. He remebered many of the episodes where Spongebob was the hero.)

??: See? Yo can't give up now. Those guys were able to save their loved ones despite all odds. And you must do the same for your friends.

Nick: Just one more question. Who are you?

??: I figured you'd ask that. You see. . .

(Before the light ball could finish, some one bumped into Nick. As the light ball disappeared, Nick looked up to see Shadow standing over him.)

Nick: Oof! Huh?

Shadow: What?

Nick: (gasp) Shadow! There you are! Sonic has been wondering where you've been!

Shadow: You're Nick, the ultimasword wielder, right?

Nick: Yeah.

Shadow: Where is that blue hedgehog?

Nick: He's that way! C'mon!

Shadow: I can't.

Nick: What do you mean you can't?

Shadow: I'm already on a mission. To stop Solaris.

Nick: That's exactly what we're trying to do. However, we can't do it without the chaos emeralds. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?

(Shadows head rose when he heard what Nick said.)

Shadow: The chaos emeralds?

Nick: They're scattered across this huge landscape. If you see any, let us know alright?

Shadow: Understood.

Nick: Thanks Shadow.

(And Nick continued running. As soon as he left, Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge walked up to him.)

Adonis: Yo! Was that Nick?!

Shadow: Yes.

Zaffiro: Hmm. Won't he be happy to see him again.

Shadow: Never mind him. We have a new mission.

* * *

(Soon, Nick grew tired of running. When he came over a huge hill, he saw his friends by the same rock they were before.)

Nick: Hey guys!

Spongebob: It's Nick!

Beast Boy: Really?!

Numbuh 3: YAY!

Nick: I'm coming.

(Nick slid down the hill to meet with his friends until a lightning bolt zoomed between them.)

Nick: Whoa!

(Everyone looked and saw Mephiles' minions, Azula, Joker, Hopper, Slade, Vilgax, and Father.)

Joker: SURPRISE! Guess who's back!

Vilgax: We will not lose this time!

(Everyone prepared for battle.)

Azula: This hardly sounds like a fair match up. But then again, who does play fair these days?

Father: ATTACK!!

(The villains charge but an explosion got in their way. The big explosion was caused by only one weapon. The ultimabombs. They look onward and see Sadie, Oliver, Angela, Anthony, Wayne, Kristy, and all of their friends ready for battle.)

Nick: Sadie?! Anthony?! Wayne?! Kristy?! Imps?!

Angela: Okay. That nickname is really starting to get to us.

Wayne: Less talking, more fighting!

Oliver: You're all in trouble now!

Hopper: Is that so?! Well what do you say we even up the odds?!

(Hopper raised a summon crystal in the air and called forth an army of Heartless and Nobodies. After the big summon, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Sadie, Oliver, Angela, Anthony, Wayne, Kristy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Momo, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mushu, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Goddard, Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Scrooge, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Chip, Dale, Launchpad, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan, Barbossa, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny, Samurai Jack, Dexter, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Danny Phantom prepared for the worst. Both sides charged like soldiers in a war. The fate of the whole world and other worlds rest in the hands of the Society.)

* * *

Time to move on to part 2! If anyone's a little P.O'd about not finding out who the glowing light orb is, I swear you will know soon!


	37. Rise of Solaris Part II

Enjoy part 2!

**_

* * *

_**

(The big fight starts off as Nick rose his ultimasword in the air and slashed the first wave of Heartless that came near him. The others did the same. Nick who was fighting the Heartless failed to notice a huge fireball being thrown at him. Luckily, a large barrier created by Spongebob was cast over him.)

Spongebob: Nick! Behind you!

(Nick turned around to see Father preparing another fireball.)

Father: Prepare to suffer!

(As he threw the huge ball of flame, Nick deflected it and the ball was sent right back to Father. He fell down but quickly got up.)

Azula: Lame. Here. Let me show you the right way to play with fire!

(Azula zoomed into an entire crowd of heroes and did some impressive fire-bending moves. Soon, she was confronted by Sadie.)

Azula: I assume that you must be Nicks sister?

Sadie: What's your point?!

Azula: You look just like him. Weak! Stupid! Pathetic!

(Upon hearing this, Sadie unleashed a fury of energy blasts at Azula, her dodging every one of them. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs acted as Nicks bodyguards as they fought off the endless swarms of Heartless.)

Sandy: This is getting fun!

Spongebob: We need more power!

Mr. Krabs: Way ahead of ya!

(Mr. Krabs crossed his claws and summoned a huge tornado that sweeps hundreds of Heartless off the ground. Sandy used the gauntlets to perform some super sharp karate chops. Squidward used the mace to send out endless lightning bolts. Patrick shot a massive laser beam from the shield. And Spongebob performed a spell where he slams the staff on the ground creating a fissure where the Heartless plummet down into. Spongebob closes the fissure as some of the Heartless try to escape.)

Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krabs! Do I get employee of the month for winning?

Mr. Krabs: I'm not sure what it has to do with making krabby patties, but I guess.

(Another wave of Heartless prepares to attack them.)

Sandy: Tarnation! They just keep coming!

Patrick: Then let's hit hard! YARGH!

Spongebob: Patrick's right! We can't give up now! FOR BIKINI BOTTOM!

Mr. Krabs: FOR ME MONEY!

Sandy: FOR TEXAS!

Squidward: FOR MY PEACE AND RELAXATION!

Patrick: FOR DONUTS!

(The Bikini Bottom heroes continue to fight Heartless. In another fight, Oliver and Angela are facing off against the Joker.)

Joker: Hello children!

Oliver: Aw man! Of all people to fight! Can't we fight that bug villain instead?!

(Just then, Oliver and Angela watch as Hopper lifts both Donald and Goofy into the air and throws them around like rag dolls.)

Oliver: On second thought, I'm good with fighting this guy.

Angela: Bring it on funny-boy!

(The Joker throws a deck of cards at the kids. They look like any ordinary cards, except with one huge difference. They are really, really sharp! The Joker throws them relentlessly at the two kids like shurikens. Angela held her bow like a sword and deflected the razor cards. Oliver did the same thing.)

Oliver: Hey, this is pretty cool!

(As the kids continue to fight the Joker, Kristy runs around the battlefield helplessly looking for protection. Soon her luck ran out when she was surrounded by Heartless.)

Kristy: HELP!

(And help has arrived. Sora, Riku, and Kairi drew out their keyblades and sliced the Heartless into pieces.)

Kristy: Whew! Thanks.

Sora: You're welcome.

Kristy: (sigh) I feel so helpless. Sometimes, I wish I had a weapon to defend myself with.

Kairi: Don't worry. Even though you might be defenseless, you can still help. You just need the courage.

(And Sora, Riku, and Kairi continue fighting the Heartless. Sonics group took out a huge army of Heartless as the keybladers went by.)

Sonic: How you holding up Knuckles?

Knuckles: This is easy! Heartless have never been so easy to defeat.

Rouge: You're one to talk.

(Knuckles ignored Rouge as he continued to pummel more heartless. Nick however was losing his battle against Father.)

Father: HORRIBLE KIDS LIKE YOU NEED TO BE DISCIPLINED!

(Father prepared another giant fireball with which to finish off Nick.)

Father: SO LONG!

(But as Father prepared the attack, Kristy jumped on his back and started beating on his head.)

Father: OW! HEY!

Kristy: Stay away from my boyfriend!

Nick: Kristy?! It's too dangerous! Let me handle Father!

Kristy: I want to help! I want to be useful!

Father: You know, you'd be more useful to me if you GET OFF!!!

(Father threw Kristy off him and became engulfed in flames.)

Nick: Nobody throws my girlfriend around! YAH!

(Nick slashed at Father with great force while Kristy watched. The fight continued when Wayne started throwing all kinds of bombs at the Heartless. An ice bomb, a fire bomb, and even a poison bomb.)

Wayne: These are awesome! It's like this bag has a bottomless hole and bombs keep appearing!

(While throwing the bombs, Wayne failed to see Hopper crawling on one of the bombs. As Wayne started to throw an ice bomb, Hopper grabbed it in midair and flew over to Wayne with the bomb in his possession. When he came close to Wayne, the bomb exploded and Waynes lower body was encased in ice. Hopper grabbed Wayne by his shirt collar and pulled him from the ice in an attempt to plow him into the earth. But Wayne was wiser than Hopper realized. As he looked down, another ice bomb was planted directly below Hoppers feet. The bomb exploded and Hopper was completely encased in the ice.)

Wayne: Sweet. I should be an exterminator.

(In another part of the field, Anthony is facing off against Slade and Vilgax.)

Anthony: Don't come closer! I'm warning you!

Vilgax: Or you'll do what? You can't fight us for long!

Slade: Soon, it will be over. And it will be over faster if you give up!

Anthony: I warned you.

(And from the tip of the spear, a huge laser beam hit both of the enemies that have surrounded Anthony. But they quickly get back up.)

Vilgax: Why must they always be so difficult!

Slade: All heroes are.

(Anthony continues his battle against the villains. Everyone was doing a fair job, but more and more Heartless just keep coming.)

Silver: We can't fight them off forever! We still have to stop Solaris!

Mr. Incredible: But he's all the way up there.

Billy: Maybe we can sprout wings and fly! I hope I get bat wings!

(And as always, Mandy punches Billy in the face.)

Jenny: Maybe one of us can go and find the chaos emeralds while we keep them busy.

Squidward: Oh, no! Don't look at me! I'm not doing anything!

Spongebob: What about Nick?

Nick: Huh?

Tails: But we can't keep fighting without him!

Amy: How can we win without Nicks help?

Nick: It's okay guys. You have the other ultimaweapon wielders with you.

Blossom: He raises a good point.

Bubbles: What have we got to lose?

Sadie: Wait! I'm coming with you!

Nick: Sadie?

Sadie: We're family. We do everything together.

(Nick smiled and made his decision.)

Nick: Alright! Spongebob! Give orders to the other fighters and tell them about our plan! But don't let the villains find out!

Spongebob: Roger!

Patrick: Hi Roger!

(Spongebob and the other fighters went back into the big war and secretly told everyone what they're planning. Meanwhile, Nick and Sadie secretly sneak away into the open.)

* * *

(It's been a few minutes so far since they started their plan. Nick and sadie still didn't find the emeralds while walking across the barren landscape.)

Sadie: Say Nick.

Nick: Yeah?

Sadie: I hope you weren't too mad when I left home.

Nick: Well, I was a little. Without you, the Imps have been tormenting me for so long. I thought my life couldn't get any worse. But then I suddenly came here, and I met all these characters that I didn't think really existed. I've had a lot of adventures here. I learned how to use the ultimasword. And that's when I met you. You, Anthony, Wayne, Kristy, the Imps, and. . .

(Nick paused on silence for a minute.)

Sadie: What's wrong?

Nick: Do you remember Marlon?

Sadie: That kid who is always bullying you? How could I forget?

Nick: Well, he came along too. Except he was sided with the Organization. I met him before I met you guys here. He had this flame sword, and this black and blue armor.

Sadie: Oh, right! Him! You mentioned something about him after that incident where me and Kristy were trapped in that crystal.

Nick: At first, I thought when I came here, I wouldn't have to worry about Marlon anymore. But that was before I saw him on that pirate ship. Soon, everything was turned upside-down.

Sadie: That's rough.

Nick: It gets worse. The second time I saw him, I lost control of my temper and almost hurt my friends. But when I saw him the third time, things looked up for me. I've finally defeated what I've been running away from. Now, I no longer feel threatened by him. I felt pretty proud of myself back there, until I learned that he might not have been so evil at all. Before he left, he said something about me trying to hurt his sister. It felt weird after awhile. Could it be that my arch rival who I've been afraid of all these years actually have some good in him? When I met him again, we teamed up to stop Plankton, and then he just left to search for his sister. After that, he quit the Organization, but only to get revenge on them. He says he will continue to protect his sister. I haven't seen him since then.

Sadie: I had the same problem. There's something you must know.

Nick: Yeah?

Sadie: While you were exploring, I also ran into an old friend of mine. She picked on me all the time. Her name was. . .

Nick: Shannon.

Sadie: You know her?

Nick: She is Marlons sister.

Sadie: Marlons sister? No wonder she mentions her brother as a threat.

Nick: What happened? Did you win?

Sadie: I almost did. But then she told me a story about how miserable her life was. I also thought she was evil at first, but then I assumed she was only trying to protect herself, and her brother. I got kidnapped by the Organization after that. I was saved luckily, but Shannon got away.

Nick: She is probably still in the Organization.

Sadie: But you said Marlon is against the Organization. Doesn't he even know Shannon is a member?

Nick: But he doesn't know she's in the Organization, how will he protect her? Marlon hates the Organization now.

Sadie: What can we do?

(Nick thought for a moment.)

Nick: I can't believe it's coming out of my mouth but. . .we have to reunite Marlon and Shannon somehow.

Sadie: What about the chaos emeralds?

Shadow: No need to worry about that.

(Nick and Sadie turn and face Shadow who is holding a green chaos emerald.)

Shadow: We've got that covered.

Nick: We?

(Then, three more figures appear with the other six emeralds. The three figures are Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge.)

Nick: (gasp) It's the other three ultimaweapon wielders Clockwork told me about! Hi I'm. . .

Zaffiro: Nick. Wielder of the ultimasword.

Nick: How did you know?

Skurge: A friend of ours told us.

Sadie: A friend?

Adonis: Enough chit-chat! Where is this Society?

Nick: Um, just straight down there beyond those hills.

(Shadow, Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge ran off to the direction of the fight.)

Sadie: Well that was weird.

Nick: At least all the chaos emeralds are found. We might just have a chance to win after all.

Maleficent: FOOLS! YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING!

(That noise boomed as lightning fell in front of the two wielders creating a black cloud of smoke. From out of the smoke appeared the leader of the Organization herself.)

Nick: MALEFICENT!

Sadie: Who?

Nick: The leader of the Organization and the main villain in Sleeping Beauty! How could you not know that?!

Maleficent: If you think I will let this plan fall on the count of a bunch of brats, you are truly misled!

(Lightning hit the ground again as her voice grew.)

Nick: Look here you hag! I've beaten you once before! And I didn't even have an ultimasword back then!

Maleficent: And you think just because you have one now, this is going to be easy?! You're more clueless than I thought!

Sadie: Don't talk to him like that! We'll both take you on!

Maleficent: Fine by me. But this time, WE PLAY BY MY RULES!!

(She started to laugh insanely as green flames engulfed everybody around them. When the flames died down, Nick and Sadie were not in the large landscape anymore. They were standing on a floating piece of land in the sky. A large narrow bridge connected to another piece of land and so on.)

Sadie: Where are we?!

Nick: My ultimasword isn't working!

(Nick swings the sword around and around trying to make it work. However, Sadies whip glowed intensely.)

Sadie: My whip seems to be working fine.

Nick: Why is that?

Sadie: Who knows?

Nick: Sadie. Maybe we can teleport out of here.

Sadie: Okay.

(Nick and Sadie grabbed each other and started to teleport. Unfortunately, Nick was shocked with a volt of electricity while Sadie remained unharmed.)

Nick: OW! What was that for?!

Sadie: I didn't do anything!

??: Nay! I did!

Nick: Who said that?!

(They both look and see a dark figure standing before them. It's the same one from Nicks dreams.)

Nick: AAUUUGGHH!

Sadie: What's wrong?!

Nick: I keep having nightmares about this guy! The Society said he was an evil king from a long time ago who used the ultimaweapons for evil, but this knight who was apparently my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great. . .

Sadie: Slow down!

Nick: Sorry.

??: Nick cannot escape from here! He is confined to this dark realm! You on the other hand Sadie are free to go!

Sadie: I'm not leaving Nick behind!

Nick: No. Sadie. Go save yourself.

Sadie: Nick. I. . .I can't.

Nick: I'll be OK. Trust me.

(Sadie almost started crying as she raised the ultimawhip in the air and teleported out of the dark realm.)

Nick: As for you, ready when you are!

??: Hahahahahahahaha!

(And the dark figure just disappeared.)

Nick: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!

* * *

(Back with Sadie, she was teleported into a room in the Organization castle.)

Sadie: Nick.

(Sadie almost broke down and started crying, but she looked around to see where she was at.)

Sadie: I didn't ask to go here.

Shannon: Of course you didn't!

(The infamous white little girl with the ultimascythe jumped in front of Sadie.)

Shannon: I DID!

Sadie: SHANNON!

Shannon: That's right! I tricked you into coming here. With both of you in the dark realm, I decided I should go finish you off myself. But I also can't let your brother interfere. I heard he is very famous. I'd be doing my brother a favor by ending his life. But first, I must end you!

(Shannons scythe glowed and a beam of darkness shot from it. Sadie jumped out of the way to avoid the blast.)

Sadie: SHANNON, WAIT! YOUR BROTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!

(Shannon paused as she heard her brothers name.)

Shannon: What did you say?

Sadie: Marlon. He's looking for you.

Shannon: How do you know about him?!

Sadie: He used to be in the Organization.

Shannon: LIAR! HE STILL IS!

(Shannon slashed the ground creating a fissure to trap Sadie in. But she teleported just in time.)

Shannon: Maleficent said he went on a mission to get back at Nick!

Sadie: She said what?! Shannon! Don't believe what she says! Maleficent is the liar!

Shannon: Marlon said he'll always protect me!

Sadie: How does Marlon know you're even here?!

Shannon: I don't need to know! He's always there! I love my brother!

Sadie: If you love him, then join him! Quit the Organization! They will hurt you!

Shannon: SHUT UP!!!

(Shannons scythe manifested a blinding flash that was strong enough to incinerate the whole room in white flames. However, Sadie put up a shield and was unharmed by the attack.)

Sadie: Nick. I hope you're alright.

* * *

(Back with the Society, the Heartless still keep multiplying but the six villains leading the attack were defeated easily.)

Vilgax: This is ridiculous! How could we have been beaten by humans?!

Joker: Maybe it's because they have more experience fighting guys like us?

Hopper: You moron! I didn't have any experience fighting a human and I almost destroyed him!

Father: Almost, but not completely.

Azula: We're not done yet. They think they beaten us, but there's another.

(And from the sky, a huge green ray zoomed out of nowhere and blasted a whole bunch of heroes into the ground.)

Aang: What was that?!

??: Up here!

(Everybody looks up and sees a ghost who looks like Danny, except he's an adult and more evil.)

Danny: It's me?! But how. . .oh, wait. When they captured Clockwork. Duh.

Dark Danny: Danny Fenton. What a surprise that I find you here, along with other friends.

Beast Boy: Back off Lord Scaryman!

Omega: Ultimate ecto-plasmic lifeform, must be destroyed.

Dark Danny: Looks like it's time to get my game face on.

(Dark Danny zooms down at the Society and they got ready for battle.)

* * *

(Back with Nick, he continues walking around the Dark Realm looking for a way out.)

Nick: Grrr. When I find that damn king, I'm gonna give him such a whomping!

Maleficent: So sure of yourself are we?

(Nick turns around and sees Maleficent on another platform isolated from the others.)

Nick: Maleficent! I've been waiting to face you!

Maleficent: Nick. I bet you've been waiting for me.

Nick: You bet I have! And I gotta say, these rules of yours are wack!

Maleficent: The game's not over yet. It's time I showed you my real power!

Nick: I know this part. You turn into a big huge dragon and I'll stab you in the chest with my sword. You're all out of options.

Maleficent: Not necessarily. For you see, there is a different power I have that will permanently destroy you once and for all.

Nick: Well you better think fast, cuz here I. . .HUH?!

(Nick watched as a dark blade appeared in Maleficents other hand. In one, she held the staff. In the other was something much worse.)

Nick: Is. . .is that. . .

(And it was. It's a flame sword just like the one Marlon had. Except the flames were pitch black.)

Maleficent: Please. Do you honestly think Marlon is the only one who wields this power? His power is actually my own!

Nick: I'm not afraid of him and I'm not afraid of you!

Maleficent: Your cockiness will be the death of you someday. Unfortunately for you, that day has come!

(Maleficent disappeared from the floating platform she was on and instantly reappeared before Nicks eyes. Maleficent swung here sword around in some kind of samurai like fashion as Nick deflected it. However, he was paying no attention to her staff which was brimming with dark energy. As Nick deflected another slash, Maleficent pointed her staff at Nick and nearly knocked him off the ledge. Luckily, he has able to recover and he kicked Maleficent in the chest in an attempt to knock her off.)

Nick: So you have a new toy. So what?

(Maleficents staff started glowing again releasing a large fireball. Nick put a barrier around himself and the fireball was gone. As Nick put the barrier away, Maleficents flame sword came up to him and left a searing burn mark on his arm. Nick fell from the intense pain.)

Maleficent: Still think it's so easy?

(As Maleficent raised her staff in the air, a huge blue fireball made a direct hit on her.)

Maleficent: GAH!

Nick: Huh? A blue fireball? But who. . .

??: It's been far too long Dork King!

(Nick looked behind him and standing on another floating platform was a guy in black and blue armor wielding a flame sword. As the person removed his helmet, Nick knew right away who it was.)

Nick: MARLON?!

_

* * *

_

Now it's time to move on to part 3! Having fun yet?!


	38. Rise of Solaris Part III

Enjoy part 3

* * *

(Back with the Society, they are slowly losing their battle against Dark Danny. As he let out a ghostly wail, that was enough to take out the last remaining heroes.)

Anthony: This guy is strong!

Mr. Incredible: But I'm just as strong!

(Mr. Incredible struggled to get up off the ground, but the Heartless restrained him as well as everybody else.)

Dark Danny: Hahahahahaha! It's been a while since I've had a pleasant victory like this.

Slade: What are you waiting for? Finish them!

Father: I recommend you do it now before something else happens.

(Dark Danny prepared another ghostly wail, but was stopped by a black streak that knocked him to the ground.)

Father: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!

(Everybody was instantly healed as four more battlers joined the fight.)

Knuckles: Look! It's. . .

Rouge: Shadow?

Sonic: Shadow!

Patrick: AUGH! EVIL HEDGEHOG!

(Patrick tried to attack Shadow but was held back by Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.)

Sandy: Patrick, stop! That's the good Shadow!

Mac: And look! It's those three other guys Clockwork told us about!

Numbuh 3: We're saved!

Zaffiro: Let us take it from here.

Skurge: Bring the pain!

Dark Danny: Hmph! I've beaten an entire army. I can easily annihilate four little annoyances.

Shadow: Is that so?

(Adonis swung his hammer with great force toward Dark Danny that the force was enough to slam him into a rock. Then Zaffiro let loose a psychic attack on him by slamming him into two other rocks. And finally, Skurge ran to the weakened ghost and unleashed a plethora on Dark Danny unlike any of the Society has ever seen.)

Timmy: You think this is what Clockwork meant by unpredictable behavior?

Cosmo: Well I didn't see that coming.

(Skurge swung the mace wildly and threw Dark Danny to the other six villains.)

Hopper: I can't believe it! We lost!

Vilgax: This will not go unpunished! We will get you someday!

(Azula, Joker, Hopper, Slade, Vilgax, Father, and Dark Danny escape into a portal.)

Jimmy: Well that takes care of them, but what about the Heartless?

(The Heartless surround everybody.)

Kristy: They won't stop coming!

Shadow: The Shadows are the least of our worries. What's important is stopping Solaris.

(Shadow, Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge pull out the seven chaos emeralds.)

Cream: They found them all!

Jet: Hmm. Impressive.

Sonic: Let's end this.

(Sonic, Shadow, and Silver join together as the seven emeralds of power orbit around all three of them. As the Heartless begin to pounce, a huge flash destroyed every last one of them. After the flash cleared up, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were now a bright golden yellow color. They have become Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. After that, the three of them fly into the sky where Solaris is hiding and prepare for the fight.)

Oliver: Hey wait! What about us?!

(At that very moment, the six ships from the fleet that attacked the Egg Carrier appeared. Fox talked to everybody from a speaker.)

Fox: Everyone! We'll give you a ride!

Sora: Alright!

Slippy: Oh, and Spongebob. We have a surprise for you.

(Out from the Great Fox was another ship in the shape of a krabby patty.)

Spongebob: (gasp) THE PATTY ROCKET!!!

Patrick: Oh, that reminds me!

(Patrick ran into the rocket and by the time he got out, a flushing noise was heard inside.)

Patrick: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. OK. All better.

Spongebob: LET'S DO THIS!!

(Everyone ran into the ships and flew up after Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to join them in the fight.)

* * *

(Back in the dark realm, Nick watches in stupefied shock as he sees his arch rival once again.)

Nick: Marlon?! Are you helping me?!

Marlon: I'm not doing this for you Dork King! I'm doing this for my sister!

(Marlon turned his attention toward Maleficent.)

Marlon: Now where is she?!

Maleficent: Hahahahahahahahaha! I told you your sister is in excellent hands Marlon.

Marlon: I'm wise to you, you witch bitch! Now TALK!!

Maleficent: How foolish to think you can order me around. Have you forgotten? I gave you your powers, and I can take them away!

(Maleficent aimed her staff at Marlon and a lightning bolt shot from it. As it came within an inch to Marlons body, the blast was deflected by Nicks sword.)

Marlon: What are you doing?! This is my fight!

Nick: As much as I'd love to see you die, I think it would only be fair if I just let you live long enough to see Shannon again.

Marlon: I never said her name was Shannon! How. . .

Nick: A time ghost told me, but now he is captured by the Organization and they are almost unbeatable unless we free him!

Marlon: Oooooookaaaaay! So you know where Shannon is?

Nick: The Organization has her. I think she is at the castle.

Maleficent: And none of you will make it there alive!

(Maleficent cast a flurry of spells at the two kids, each of them barely dodging.)

Marlon: OK listen up Dork King! Maleficent is mine! You get out of here while you still can!

Nick: I can't! The ultimasword won't let me! How did you get here?!

Marlon: I have the dark power, so I can go wherever I please!

Nick: Then we should both get out of here!

Marlon: Right after I get back at Maleficent!

Nick: Marlon! Wait!

(Marlon lunged at Maleficent preparing to stab her with his flame sword, but she retaliated and Marlon was hit instead knocked unconscious.)

Nick: Marlon!

(Nick pushed Maleficent away before she could deliver the finishing blow to him.)

Maleficent: Clueless child! Do you have any idea who you are risking your life for?!

Nick: True, I don't like Marlon at all. In fact I loathe him great intensity! But you are the real enemy. Marlon hasn't done anything to me yet.

Maleficent: Fool! You're making a big mistake! He will betray you behind your back! Look at him. He is helpless now. Just to show my gratitude, I'll let you deal the finishing blow.

(Nick looked at Marlons unconscious body and raised his sword above him. He almost did it, but he turned his attention back to Maleficent.)

Maleficent: What are you waiting for?! KILL HIM!!

Nick: No! I am not Marlon! I give people a second chance when I think they deserve it! I have no reason to kill him over some stupid tormenting back home. You on the other hand don't deserve a second chance! And with that, I have only one question.

(Nick pointed his sword at Maleficents face.)

Nick: Where is Shannon?

(Maleficent just smirked at Nick.)

Maleficent: She's in the castle.

Nick: Why did you tell me and not Marlon?

Maleficent: Shannon is looking forward to seeing you. I even heard she knows your sister. She wants her dead. And when she's done, she wishes to battle you to the death.

Marlon: To. . .the. . .DEATH?!!!!

(Upon hearing this, Marlon sprang off the floor and unleashed a fury of wild fire attacks on Maleficent.)

Marlon: Keep her safe, MY ASS!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! YOU AND EVERY LAST F***ING PERSON LIKE YOU!!!!!

(And Marlon attacked Maleficent with one last attack in which he impales Maleficent through the chest with his flame sword. After being stabbed, Maleficent fell off the ledge and into oblivion. But as she fell, she merely started laughing.)

Nick: Whoa! That. . .was. . .awesome!

Marlon: Can it you! Now c'mon! We're going to the castle!

(Marlon grabs Nicks arm and squeezes it really tight.)

Nick: Ow! Ow! Too tight! Too Tight!

Marlon: So?!

Nick: (groan) Why do I even bother?!

(And Nick and Marlon both teleport out of the dark realm.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sadie and Shannon are still going at it.)

Sadie: Shannon! Why won't you believe me?!

Shannon: I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to get rid of me like back in college! You never liked me!

Sadie: Shannon, stop!

(But Shannon just kept swinging her scythe around. One blow was enough to take out Sadie with one hit.)

Shannon: I am so sick and tired of everybody thinking of me as a defenseless little girl! And look where I am now!

Sadie: Shannon. Don't. . .do this.

Shannon: YAH!

(Shannon slammed her scythe on Sadie. But she didn't die. Instead, something blocked the scythe from direct impact. A long glowing sword.)

Sadie: Huh?

(Shannon stood in shock as she saw who it was that blocked her attack. Sadie was just as surprised.)

Sadie: Nick!

(Shannon backed up a bit and glared at the two warriors before her.)

Nick: There you are. There is someone who you must meet.

(Out from the shadows appeared Marlon.)

Marlon: Shannon.

Shannon: Marlon?!

Sadie: Nick. Where did you find him?

Nick: He uh, sort of saved my life.

Shannon: You did what?! Marlon, how could you?!

Marlon: Shannon. You shouldn't be here. The Organization lied to us both. Come with me.

Shannon: This is a trick! It is a trick, isn't it?!

Marlon: Shannon. I will protect you. Trust me.

Shannon: Marlon! I'm not a little kid anymore! Look at this scythe! I finally. . .have. . .the power.

(Shannon fell to the floor as the energy from the scythe surrounded her.)

Marlon: SHANNON!!

Nick: Heal!

(Nick healed Shannon with a cure spell and she got back up.)

Shannon: What?! What happened?

Marlon: The scythe almost killed you. This was what the Organization wanted. They wanted you to have that scythe and use it to destroy Nick. (Which I could've done myself.) You were just a pawn in their game of chess. When the Organization comes close to ruling everything, they'll have no use for you anymore. That scythe will eat away at your power and only leave the darkness. That's why they were saving that scythe. Because if anyone from the Organization held it for too long, they will instantly be killed.

Shannon: Well what can I do?!

Marlon: I've had that same problem with the darkness. I can help you control it. You just have to trust me.

(Marlon and Shannon looked at each other. They saw the weapons they were holding. Shannon walked up to Marlon and gave him a big hug. Marlon hugged back.)

Sadie: Aw. Isn't that touching.

Nick: Yeah. Touching.

(And Nick and Sadie ran through a hallway in the castle.)

Marlon: Hey wait! Where do you think you're going?!

Nick: To free Clockwork! If we free him, the Organizations plans will be ruined for now!

Marlon: And what do you want me to do until then?!

Sadie: I don't know? Get acquainted with your sister?

(And the two of them ran off while Shannon and Marlon stayed behind.)

* * *

(Back with the Society, they continue to follow Sonic, Shadow, and Silver as they get ready to battle Solaris.)

Libby: This is taking a long time!

Numbuh 2: Yeah. They must be at least a bazillion miles high by now.

Angela: Wait! I think I see something.

(And at that very moment, the seven ships were attacked by the two dragon pokemon that attacked them before.)

Jimmy: It's Dialga and Palkia!

Leela: Crap! I forgot about those two!

Amelia: Troops! Prepare for battle!

Peter: Aye, aye captain!

(Dialga and Palkia unleashed tons of attacks on the ships. Fortunately, none of them hit yet.)

Mark: Hideous time/space beasts! Prepare for your untimely demise!

(Mark pushed a button on his ship and thousands of lasers came out.)

Mark: LATER DUDE!

(But before the lasers fired, they were destroyed by Palkias Spacial Rend as well as Marks engine.)

Mark: I'M HIT!

Spongebob: MARK! HANG ON!

(The Patty Rocket made a dive for Marks ship as a claw shot out and caught it.)

Mark: REVENGE!!!

(Mark continues charging at the dragons. However, Dialga and Palkia seem to be winning this fight again.)

Falco: This is starting to become one-sided.

Slippy: What are we gonna do?!

Krystal: We can't fight them! We must go around them somehow!

Squidward: We'll be destroyed by then!

Dexter: No, Krystal is right! If we can out maneuver Dialga and Palkia with some aerial tactics, we might just get away.

Fox: Everyone follow our lead!

(Fox and the other members on the Great Fox went into their Arwings and flew upwards. Everybody followed them. Dialga and Palkia fly up after them. Soon, Solaris came into view and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were still doing fine. Unfortunately, the two dragon pokemon caught up with the fleet.)

Numbuh 1: They're still here!

Bender: Well, were boned.

(As the two pokemon circled around the ships, they both unleashed their ultimate attacks. Roar of Time and Spacial Rend both came flying at them. Luckily, they were protected by Shadow and Silver who countered the powerful attacks.)

Silver: We've got this!

(Shadow went after Dialga, Silver attacked Palkia, and Sonic and the fleet of ships fired at Solaris.)

Spongebob: I wonder how Nick is doing right now.

* * *

(Back in the castle, Nick and Sadie had already ran up like about 200 steps and they were getting tired. (Who wouldn't be after that?)

Sadie: (pant pant) How. . .high (pant) is this. . . .castle?!

Nick: Keep going! If we don't find Clockwork, we'll never succeed.

(And they just kept climbing and climbing and climbing and climbing and climbing and climbing and climbing. . . . . . . . .and climbing until.)

Nick: (pant pant pant) Look!

(Nick and Sadie arrive in a room that looks like a laboratory. It had all kinds of wack experiments and junk. But right in the center of the room was a huge generator that is powered by darkness. In the generator was the thing that they were looking for.)

Nick: There's the thermos! Clockwork is in there!

Sadie: Weird. It's like some kind of ciphering machine. Are they like absorbing Clockworks power?

Nick: If that's the case, we better act quickly.

(As they walked up to the machine, Maleficent teleported into the room and forced them against a wall. She was holding both the staff and the flame sword.)

Maleficent: Stay back! I did not come this far to be defeated by a bunch of brats! The Organization has lost many battles against your Society, but this one will not fail! And now it seems I must take matters into my own hands! I'll finish you off right here, right now!

(Maleficent thrust her staff toward Nick but Sadie grabbed a hold of the staff with the ultimawhip. But Maleficent was no fool. She sent a wave of electricity from her staff though the whip and caused Sadie to be zapped with 500 jolts of electricity.)

Nick: SADIE! OH, NOW YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!!!

(Nick fired an onslaught of light orbs at Maleficents body, but they were all destroyed by miniature fireballs that Maleficent fired from her flame sword. Nick charged and did a vertical slice to Maleficent, but that was futile as well. A huge thunderbolt fired from her staff and hit Nick as well. Sadie who has recovered from her paralysis lashed out her whip and hit the ground with it. From the ground appeared a shower of sparks that Maleficent didn't have time to protect herself from. As the sparks hit, her flame sword appeared to be growing larger and more darker.)

Maleficent: Nice try! But fire and lightning only makes me stronger!

Nick: Oh yeah?! Well what about ice?!

(Nick shot a large ice beam at Maleficent and she became encased in a large ice mass. But it quickly melted as her flame sword kept growing larger. Sadie sought her chance to attack Maleficent while still recovering from that ice attack. Once again, the whip caught onto her staff.)

Maleficent: HA! Have you learned nothing?!

(Maleficent sent another wave of electricity on Sadies whip. But this time, Sadie sent her own electrical blast toward Maleficents staff. Both waves collided as a large explosion separated the two. Nick attempted another slash on Maleficent, but she once again had him beat. Maleficent shot a fireball from her flame sword knocking him back ten feet away from her. Sadie charged with her whip in hand. Maleficent seemed determined not to let her plans fail. Maleficent used the flame sword and slashed across Sadies chest. She falls down in pain as Nick prepared to heal her. Unfortunately, Maleficent prevented this by paralyzing Nick with a lightning bolt.)

Maleficent: I've longed for this day! The day when the Organization finally triumphs and destroys the ultimaweapon wielders! This day starts NOW!!

(Maleficent combined the power of her staff and flame sword together. The sword was gone, and her staff appeared to be shrouded in dark fire. She raised her staff in the air preparing the finishing blow, when suddenly, a white laser shot in front of her separating her from Nick and Sadie.)

Maleficent: What?!

(Maleficent looks at the labs entrance and sees Marlon walking in.)

Marlon: Ready for round two?

Maleficent: Marlon?! How could you fire that beam?! That's not even one of your powers!

Shannon: No. It's mine.

(Shannon entered the room now standing beside Marlon. As they both held their weapons ready for combat. Maleficent was now officially pissed off seeing that Shannon was on the side of good now.)

Marlon: Here's a tip for ya. None of us like being used!

Maleficent: NO!!! HOW COULD THIS COME TO BE THIS WAY??!!!

Shannon: Stop your whining and fight already!

Maleficent: YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!!!

(Maleficent fired her staff in an enraged fury at all four of the people she's up against. Marlon, Shannon, Nick, and Sadie both brutally attacked Maleficent in a fury similar to their opponents. But she would not go down so easily. She kept on attacking.)

Maleficent: Marlon! Stop this! Have you forgotten what we've done for you?! What we've done for your sister?!

Marlon: Shannon deserves better than you guys! She's my responsibility and mine alone! If you think you can win us over by saving us and letting us torment our rivals, you are sadly mistaken!

Maleficent: YAAAH!!!!

(Maleficent attacked the four with a large fireball causing them both to separate.)

Nick: SADIE! THE THERMOS!

Sadie: RIGHT!

(Sadie shot her whip towards Clockworks thermos in an attempt to bring it to them. Unfortunately, Maleficent saw it coming and clubbed her using the staff knocking her out cold.)

Nick: That does it! You destroy my world, try to kill my friends, corrupt my rival, and hurt my sister! I HAVE HAD IT!!!!

(Nicks voice boomed loud throughout the lab as he charged at Maleficent once more. Maleficent however wasn't intimidated and sent Nick flying into Shannon, Marlon, and Sadie as they lay helplessly on the floor.)

Maleficent: I've had it with you too!

(Maleficent prepared another fireball when she noticed something about Marlon. He completely faded away.)

Maleficent: WHA?!

Nick: A fake Marlon?!

Maleficent: WHERE IS HE??!!!

(Maleficent looked behind her and saw Marlon holding the thermos containing Clockwork as he soon prepares to open it.)

Maleficent: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

(Maleficent fired a lightning bolt at Marlon going at an incredible speed, but it was too late. Marlon had opened the thermos. Soon, time had stopped.)

* * *

(When it started again, Nick and Sadie suddenly found themselves hovering in space.)

Nick: Whoa! What happened?!

Sadie: We were in the castle a moment ago.

Nick: Where is Marlon and Shannon?

Sadie: Look!

(They both look and see the big aerial between the Society and Solaris going on.)

Nick: Let's end this!

(Nick and Sadie charged at super speed toward the huge fight. They were going so fast, that the Society only saw a streak as it zoomed right through Solaris' core. After Nick and Sadie attacked the core, Solaris exploded into a bunch of light shards. But there was going to be an even bigger explosion that could destroy them all. When that explosion came, time stopped again. Everything turned blank.)

* * *

(Every one of the Society members was on the ground again. All the storm clouds in the sky disappeared as the fight was officially over.)

Spongebob: We. . . .we won?

Sonic: We almost died back there!

Amy: Who could've saved us?

Danny: I think I can make a guess.

(Danny looked on top of a hill as Clockwork watched them from up there. Everybody also looked up to see Dialga and Palkia soar through the sky as a vortex opened up leading them back to their own dimensions. The entire group was proud of their victory, but they started to notice that one person was missing.)

Sadie: Nick? Where's Nick?!

Wayne: I don't know? He went with you.

Anthony: Uh, oh. Guys? I found him. But you won't like it.

(Everybody walked up to where Anthony was standing and see lying in a huge crater all beaten up and bleeding in some places, Nick.)

Kristy: (gasp) NICK!

(Everyone ran to the body that was lying in the crater.)

Jimmy: Somebody check his pulse quick!

Sora: Please be alright.

(Everyboy ran to see if he's okay. Spongebob and Donald cast a heal spell together on Nicks body, but no avail. Everyone was getting nervous when Nick was unable to awaken. Eventually, everybody had to face the terrible truth. Nick was. . . .gone.)

Spongebob: NICK!!!

(Spongebob and Patrick start crying like crazy. Sadie, Kristy, Oliver, Angela, Wayne, and Anthony walked up to Nicks body and soon they too started to well up in tears.)

Sadie: Nick. I'm sorry.

Kristy: I loved him so much.

Wayne: I can't believe our best friend is gone.

Anthony: Life just isn't fair.

Oliver: If he were still alive, I'd tell him how much I've always loved him as a brother.

Angela: Me too.

(Spongebob and Patrick were still crying their eyes out. Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs seeing this made them emotional too. They soon started crying with them. This was a truly sad day for the Society. The entire group bent down and cried over the loss. (Except for Mandy of course. Thought I think she's upset also.) Tears practically filled up the crater as they cried. Other tougher people were fighting to hold back their tears.)

Cosmo: (sniffle) This is so sad.

Bender: He might not be a robot, but he has the heart of one.

Jenny: Amen. (sob)

Sadie: Everybody? I think a proper burial is in order here.

Metaknight: Indeed.

(Everyone helped to pick up Nicks dead body and carry it out of the crater, when suddenly, Grims phone started to ring.)

Grim: Hello? What?! What do you mean it's not his time yet?! Then that means. . . Hold on for a second.

(Grim put away the phone and danced happily.)

Mushu: What's with him?

Sheen: The sadness must've driven him crazy.

Grim: Wonderful news! Nick is alive!

Everyone: WHAT??!!!!

(Everybody ceased their crying instantly as Grim told everybody.)

Spongebob: HOORAY!

(Spongebob grabbed Nicks lifeless body and danced merrily with him.)

Spongebob: OH HAPPY DAY! NICK! YOU'RE ALIVE!!

Grim: Not completely he isn't.

Anthony: What do you mean?

Clockwork: Allow me to explain.

(Clockwork appeared before the entire group.)

Clockwork: When Nick clashed head first into the core of Solaris, a time rift formed. In that rift, Nicks body was tampered with. Two parts of him were separated into different dimensions. Nicks body is here, while his soul is lost in time/space.

Jake: So you're saying we have to find Nicks soul in this weird dimension and he will live again?

Clockwork: It won't be so easy. Time/space is infinite. His soul could be anywhere. It's practically impossible.

Big: Then all is lost.

Numbuh 4: Just when I was finally starting to liven up! Thanks a lot you cruddy ghost!

Sadie: No. I don't believe it. We can do it. We can save Nick. We will search together, even if it takes forever. Nick would've done the same for us.

Kristy: I am with Sadie. Anyone else?

Angela: I'm in too!

Oliver: I go wherever she goes.

Anthony: I'll do it!

Wayne: For a friend.

Spongebob: Hang tight Nick! We're coming!

Sadie: But first. . . . .how do we make it into time/space?

Clockwork: I'll open up a portal.

(A large portal opened up leading to a vast infinite realm.)

Eduardo: It's so scary. Still, I do it for Senor Nick!

Fox: Everybody back to the ships! We're on a rescue mission!

(Everybody including Nicks lifeless body hopped into all seven of the big ships, and flew through the portal. As it closed, watching the whole thing from behind a rock was the leader of the Organization herself. It seems she has another plan up her sleeve. She was interupted when Eggman coughed up some dust while digging his way out of the Egg Carrier ruins.)

Eggman: (cough cough) Eeesh! I do not want to be the person who has to clean all this up.

(Maleficent just glared at Eggman grimly knowing the perfect punishment.)

Eggman: Oh, shoot.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! Will they save Nick? Or will Maleficent just win and stop them? Stay tuned and find out!


	39. Soul Search

Will the Society rescue Nick before the Organization finds him? Well, the answer is in this chapter. Read and please review. Reviews seem to be lacking lately.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the world of Bikini Bottom (or Planktopolis 3 as it is now called), everything was in ruins. The citizens were forced to move blocks to build 100 foot statues of the microscopic menace. They also wore bucket helmets on their heads. And in the Chum Bucket sitting on a throne was the king himself, Plankton.)

Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahhh, Isn't this the life Karen?

Karen: Whatever you say Plankton.

Plankton: And no interruptions.

(Suddenly, Maleficent burst in.)

Plankton: HEY! WHO DARES BARGE INTO MY. . . .OH, Maleficent. So uh, how are things?

Maleficent: Miserable! Solaris is defeated! And what's worse, The Society has all of the ultimaweapons!

Plankton: Gee, that's too bad. Ah well. It ain't my problem.

(Maleficent blasts Plankton off of his throne.)

Plankton: OW!

Maleficent: It is now! I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself after your previous screw-up with Marlon!

Plankton: (groan) Fine. What do I have to do?

Maleficent: Nicks soul is lost in time/space. The Society is already looking for it as we speak. I'm sending you to get that soul before they do. With the soul of the ultimasword wielder, we will mold him into a weapon even greater than Marlon and Shannons power combined!

Plankton: But that will take forever! Time/space is practically infinite!

Maleficent: Not if you have this.

(Maleficent hands Plankton a small crystal.)

Plankton: A summon crystal?

Maleficent: No. This crystal will locate the ultimaweapons. We have used this to our advantage ever since giving us the upperhand in battle. We have also used it against the Society to predict their every move whenever we came across them. When it glows brighter and brighter, you will have found Nicks soul. Bring it to me, and we will never lose again!

Plankton: What about the summon crystal? I can't do this myself.

Maleficent: No! You've already had help in the past! Let's see what you can do by yourself!

Plankton: Are you kidding me?! There's gotta be someone who can help me out! Pete? Gantu? Azula? Huntsman? Yzma? Shredder?

Maleficent: Nobody wants to side with you after your fluke! This is your chance to prove yourself worthy to the Organization! Don't lose it! Or don't come back at all!

(Plankton disappears into a vortex leading into space/time mumbling unpleasant things about Maleficent under his breath.)

Maleficent: Hmm. Just to be safe. . .

(Maleficent calls forth the Horned King.)

Horned King: Yes Maleficent?

Maleficent: Horned King. You are my ace. Go forth into the space/time dimension and locate Nicks soul. I've already sent Plankton to go, but I don't trust him at all. I have given him the crystal to use in his search. Follow him wherever he goes, and make sure he doesn't lose that crystal! I has been our only key to the Societys ultimate defeat. If it's lost, all will be lost.

Horned King: Sure thing.

(And the Horned King disappears into space/time as well. Maleficent also leaves.)

Karen: Finally. I thought they'd never leave.

(Karen puts on a party hat and almost all of Bikini Bottom enters the Chum Bucket.)

Karen: PARTY!!

(And everybody danced and played party games all night long.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, all seven ships have entered the vast emptiness of the time/space dimension.)

Numbuh 3: Wow. It's really big here.

Clockwork: We're in the realm of time/space now. This place is almost infinite. Nicks soul could be anywhere.

Aang: But you know everything. If you know where Nicks soul is, you think you can tell us where it is?

Clockwork: I can't say. Life always has its twists and turns. I can't tell anyone anything that happens in the future. It's for them to find out on their own.

Beast Boy: Man! And here I thought I was about to find out what I'm getting for my birthday.

Elizabeth: Then how are we going to find his soul now?

(Suddenly, Sadie notices her whip glowing a bit.)

Blossom: Wow. That's new.

Jimmy: I've never seen it do that before.

Spongebob: Look!

(Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs' weapons also start glowing.)

Angela: Hey! My bow's glowing as well!

Oliver: So is mine!

(Oliver and Angelas ultimabows start to glow as well. And so does Waynes bombs, Anthonys spear, Adonis' hammer, Zaffiros axe, and Skurges mace.)

Skurge: What's this?!

Wayne: What are they doing?

(Suddenly, everybody gets a vision in their head showing Nicks soul.)

Sadie: I. . .I see Nick! I know where he is!

Anthony: So do I!

Adonis: I do too!

Oliver: How is this happening?

Jimmy: Of course!

Dexter: What is it?!

Jimmy: Nick wields an ultimasword and so do these guys. I think somehow, the wielders can communicate using the weapons when one of their own is in peril, like they are intertwined with each other.

Rouge: Makes as much sense as everything else here.

Spongebob: Hang on Nick! We're coming!

Plankton: Not unless I get there first!

(Everyone was startled when they heard Planktons voice coming from somewhere. Suddenly, a huge bucket-shaped spaceship zips right pass them.)

Squidward: I'd know that ship anywhere!

Spongebob: PLANKTON!!

Mr. Krabs: Plankton?!! What's that bottom-feeder doing here?!

Danny: He's definitely after Nicks soul! We gotta stop him!

Jake: Why? He'll never find it. It's not like he has an ultimaweapon which he can use to automatically find his soul.

Plankton: Oh, that's where you are wrong! BEHOLD!

(Plankton projects himself on a video screen on each of the ships showing the crystal he has.)

Jimmy: OH, NO!!!!

Huey: What is it?!

Jimmy: That crystal! That's an ultimacrystal!

Squidward: ANOTHER WEAPON!!!! I THOUGHT THE ULTIMASCYTHE WAS THE LAST ONE!!!!!

Jimmy: That's not just a weapon! That crystal is powered by the same magic as the ultimaweapons! With it, Plankton will get to Nicks soul before we can! It is also likely that crystal is what has kept the Society from defeating the Organization over and over.

Plankton: That's right whippy-dip! Now if you excuse me, if have a soul to harvest! With the soul of the ultimasword wielder, we will make our own copy of Nick and we will never lose again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(And Plankton blasts off at super high speed.)

Sora: GET HIM!!!

(All the ships fly after Plankton in order to beat him to Nick. The Great Fox released Arwings to catch him, Aang and his friends rode on Appa, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey got into the Gummi Ship. Everybody bombards Planktons ship with lasers. But overall, no damage is done.)

Plankton: Eat this you fly-boys!

(Plankton pressed a button and released a barrage of missiles at all the ships. They dodged the blasts luckily, but Plankton is always tricky. He pressed another button on his rocket firing another cannon. This cannon shot out electrical pulses that caused the ships to go haywire.)

Amelia: I can't steer the ship!

Metroid: Mine's not working either!

Mark: Bogus! What has this Plankton done?!

Fox: Our ships aren't working! That electrical pulse must've shorted out our technology!

Aang: Really? Cause we're fine.

Toph: Appa's not a machine.

Katara: Look! Plankton's getting away!

Aang: Appa, yip-yip!

(And Appa pressed forward while everyone stayed with their ships being repaired. Other flying characters, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Danny, Jenny, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy (as a pterodactyl), Metaknight, Kirby, Jake, Lao Shi, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Jet, Wave, and Storm fly to Plankton to catch him.)

Plankton: Drat! I'm still being followed! No matter! This'll take care of them no problem!

(Plankton pressed another button on his rocket and out from another cannon shot an electric net. It caught everyone and were painfully shocked. They all began to plummet into the empty nothingness.)

Kristy: Somebody save them!

(Sadie used the whip to teleport off the ships and onto the net that had the captured heroes.)

Cream: HELP!

Sadie: Hang on everybody! I'll save you!

Jet: It better be soon!

(Sadie slices the net and everyone comes out of it. They all then cling to Sadie and teleport back to the ships. They can only watch as Plankton flies away.)

Rouge: Well, I guess that's that. That half pint has beaten us.

Sadie: NO! I'm not giving up! Nick has always had our backs when we needed him! Now it's our turn!

Toph: I don't know if you know this, but our ships are damaged.

Metaknight: I'm afraid Toph is right. We can only hope for a miracle now.

(Kristy starts crying after hearing they might not save Nick, but Sadie still stood firm.)

Sadie: Well I'm still not giving up! There must be something we can do!

Clockwork: Don't be too overconfident. The only thing we can do now is wait.

Sadie: But Nick. . .

(But Clockwork silenced her before she could finish. Sadie had to face the truth. There's nothing they can do. But Sadie though crushed, still kept her confidence.)

Sadie: Nick. Please be alright.

* * *

(Back with Plankton, he has finally found a small spit of land for his ship to land on. And on that land the soul of a boy hovering helplessly above the ground.)

Plankton: HERE IT IS!!

(Plankton runs over to the soul.)

Plankton: Hehehehehehe! Maleficent is going to love this!

(Plankton made a grab for Nicks soul, but right then, a massive blue fall of fire separated him from his prize.)

Plankton: WHAT THE SCALLOP??!!!!

(Plankton turns around to see Marlon and his sister Shannon in their battle stance preparing to defend Nick.)

Marlon: Ready for Round 2?!

Plankton: AUGH! Marlon! What a surprise seeing you here!

Marlon: Save it! I don't like Nick, but I won't let you take his soul!

Plankton: Why? Because you suddenly think you're becoming friends with him?

Marlon: No! Because there's only room for one bad boy here, and that is ME!

Shannon: I'd do what he says if I were you.

Plankton: Forget it! I've come too far to back down from this! With Nicks soul, Maleficent will make me her most trusted assistant!

Marlon: Maleficent can't trust you to get her a pepperoni pizza.

Plankton: Shut up!

Shannon: You gonna beat him up Marlon?

Marlon: Only if I am provoked!

(Suddenly, Marlon was attacked by a powerful blast of energy.)

Shannon: Marlon!

(Both Shannon and Plankton turn to see the Horned King and a few Heartless holding ray guns.)

Plankton: The Horned King?! What are you doing here?!

Horned King: Maleficent sent me to retrieve the soul of the ultimasword wielder.

(Suddenly, Marlon starts to burst out in laughter.)

Plankton: OH, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!!!

Marlon: Hahahahahaha! See?! I told ya Maleficent couldn't trust you! She just sent this guy to take Nicks soul instead of you!

Plankton: You're crazy! Maleficent trusts me 100%!

Shannon: Guys?!

Marlon: Oh, really? Like the time you trusted Maleficent to make me your personal stooge?!

Shannon: Guys?!

Plankton: I just used the wrong spray can of darkness! It's a common mistake to make when you're trying to rule the world!

Shannon: GUYS!!!

Marlon and Plankton: WHAT?!

Shannon: The Horned King's getting away with Nicks soul.

(Everyone notices the Horned King walking away with Nicks soul in his possession.)

Marlon and Plankton: HEY!!!

(Marlon and Plankton both run after the Horned King pushing each other out of the way as they go.)

Marlon: Move it runt!

Plankton: You move Bigfoot!

Marlon: Don't make me stomp on you!

Plankton: Don't make me. . .

(Suddenly, they both tripped. When they tripped, they were rolling down hill like stones. When they ran into the Horned King, Nicks soul went flying through the air and Shannon caught it.)

Shannon: Uh oh.

Horned King: GET HER!

(The Horned King sent and army of Heartless and skeleton warriors to grab the soul.)

Shannon: Marlon! Catch!

(Shannon throws the soul to Marlon, but unfortunately, Plankton caught it in midair.)

Plankton: Hahahahahaha! It's mine! Mine! MI-OUCH!

(Plankton was incinerated by Marlons fireball. Marlon ran and grabbed Nicks soul, but he was quickly relinquished of it by the Horned King. Then, Plankton grabbed the soul. The Marlon, then the Horned King, then Plankton, and so on. Shannon who stayed out of the scuffle noticed her scythe was glowing.)

Shannon: Huh?

(Suddenly, Shannon had a vision in her head showing Spongebob, Sadie, and everyone stuck in space/time.)

Shannon: That was weird. They're stuck? Hmm. Let's see what I can do.

(Shannon raised her scythe in the air, and it glowed even more brightly. Suddenly, the entire fleet of ships were teleported here on the spot. Shannon spell worked.)

Patrick: Whoa. What just happened?

Silver: We must've teleported somewhere.

Blaze: But where?

Spongebob: LOOK!!

(Everyone sees a small spit of land right below them. On it were three people fighting over something while a little girl watches.)

Chip: What are they fighting over?

Coco: Cocococococococococo!

Mac: Say what?!

(Everybody now knows what the three people were fighting over.)

Spongebob: IT'S NICKS SOUL!!!

Sadie: WE DID IT!

Sonic: We gotta get that soul fast!

(Everyone jumps off their ships onto the land. Shannon turns around and sees the Society running behind her.)

Shannon: Hey! What are you doing here?

Sadie: Shannon?! Did you teleport us here?

Shannon: Uh, I guess.

Mickey: Let's hurry! Get that soul!

(Everyone charges down to get Nicks soul. Plankton, Marlon, and the Horned King hear loud footsteps coming their way. They turn and see the Society coming after them.)

Plankton: Aw fishpaste.

Marlon: About freaking time!

Horned King: HEARTLESS, SEIZE THEM!

(The Heartless follow the orders of the Horned King and charge. The heroes engage in battle against the Horned Kings forces while Plankton and Marlon continue fighting.)

Marlon: Give it here!

Plankton: No, YOU give it here!

Marlon: Little squirt!

Plankton: Big blue freak!

(As they continue their fighting, the Society does a great job of defeating all the Heartless.)

Cyborg: Was that all.

Robin: I highly doubt it.

(Robin points to an army of skeleton warriors popping out of the ground.)

Daisy: AAIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS??!!!!

Leela: I don't want to sound like Fry right now, but I wish this were a movie!

Raven: Get back!

(Everyone attacks all the skeletons and are doing pretty good at it. Soon, there were no more skeletons the Horned King could dish out.)

Timmy: You're no match for us skullhead!

Horned King: You like to think that, don't you.

(Suddenly, the gang sees a skeleton coming out of one of the Societys ships with a lifeless body in its arms.)

Everyone: NICK!

(The skeleton drops Nicks body off the edge of the spit.)

Everyone: NO!!!

(Everybody runs to stop the skeleton, but they were too late. They watch in horror as Nicks body plummets down the abyss.)

Sadie: NICK!!!

(Suddenly, a bright flash startled them, even Plankton and Marlon who were still fighting over the soul. Floating in the air was Shannon with Nicks body in her arms.)

Spongebob: She saved Nick!

Horned King: GET HER!!!

(The skeleton ran after Shannon, but they were quickly destroyed by the scythe.)

Shannon: Heads up!

(Like a wet towel rag, Shannon threw Nicks body to where Marlon and Plankton were. As they both saw a flailing kid coming at them, they ran away, and the soul was phased into the body. A massive blinding flash shined throughout the area. As it dimmed, standing before every single person around him was. . .NICK, ALIVE AND WELL! Everybody cheered as Nick was alive again. The Horned King was completely enraged.)

Horned King: YOU MUST DIE!!!!!

(He lunged toward Nick, but with a single slice from his sword, he caused the Horned King to lose his balance and fall off the edge of the cliff falling down, down, down, down until he was no longer seen.)

Nick: Phew! Remind me NEVER to do a stunt like that again!

(Everyone hugged Nick and cheered over him being alive. Plankton however grumbled to himself as he opened a portal leading back to Planktoplis 3 not knowing he left his ultimacrystal behind. Marlon having found it lying on the ground picked it up.)

Marlon: Shannon. Come over here.

(Shannon ran up to Marlon also seeing the crystal.)

Shannon: What's that?

Marlon: I think Plankton was using this to find Nicks soul. I'll bet it's an ultimaweapon.

Shannon: But it's just a crystal.

Marlon: Maybe. But I think it's something more.

Shannon: Huh?

Marlon: Nothing. C'mon. Let's get out of this place.

(Shannon held on tightly to Marlon. Nick watched as Marlon and Shannon teleported out of the time/space realm.)

Nick: Marlon. Shannon. Thank you.

(Kristy ran up and gave Nick a great big kiss.)

Kristy: Oh, Nick! I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again!

Spongebob: Me neither!

Sadie: You are so brave.

Sonic: You got guts!

(Clockwork smiled as he sees the gang crowding around Nick.)

Clockwork: Someday Nick, you will learn about your true power. And when you learn it, the Organization will never triumph, and the universes will be at peace once again.

(And Clockwork opened a portal and headed back to the Ghost Zone.)

Adonis: OK! I've had enough of this place. C'mon boys! Lets skedaddle!

Zaffiro: Agreed.

Sandy: Wait! Where're y'all goin?

Zaffiro: We tend to wander. Usually, we watch out for each other.

Skurge: But we will meet again.

(Skurge starts laughing evilly.)

Numbuh 2: Uh, you feeling OK?

Zaffiro: Don't worry. He always likes to do that.

Adonis: So long!

(Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge teleport out of the time/space realm as well.)

Knuckles: I think it's time we got out of here as well.

Sadie: Nick?

Nick: Where to?

Danny: How about the Safe House?

Nick: Alright. Where's that?

Sadie: Here. Let me help you.

(Nick and Sadie combined their weapons together and teleported out of the time/space realm and back to reality.)

* * *

And that's the end! But when the next chapter comes out, a whole new story will unfold! You do not want to miss this!


	40. Kidnapped Kristy

Enjoy this new chapter as you will soon learn Nicks next adventure. There's not really much action here, but trust me on this. It will get better as you progress. Because there will be a helluva lota new characters as well as some old faces. So start reading.

* * *

(Maleficent was booming mad when the bad news was uttered by Plankton and the Horned King.)

Maleficent: You failed to capture Nick soul?!

Horned King: This microscopic pest made sure of that.

Plankton: HEY!! You shouldn't have butted in! The whole thing was. . .

Maleficent: SILENCE!!!

Horned King: My apologies Maleficent.

Maleficent: Plankton. Hand over the crystal I gave you.

Plankton: What crystal?

Maleficent: The crystal you were supposed to use to find that soul! That I specifically said NEVER to lose! Hand it over!

(Plankton realizing he forgot started to sweat.)

Plankton: Oh, that crystal? That? You want with you right now?

Maleficent: YOU LEFT IT BEHIND??!!!!!

Plankton: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OK, maybe.

(Lightning stuck all corners of the earth, earthquakes were started, a tornado occured, and a blackhole sucked three random galaxys to their doom! And all was started by Maleficents infuriated conniption.)

Maleficent: INGRATE!!!! THAT CRYSTAL WAS AN ULTIMAWEAPON!!!! THAT WAS WHY IT COULD FIND NICKS SOUL!!!!

Plankton: And you didn't tell me why?

(Maleficent was absolutely furious. Plankton ran away as fast as he can, but not fast enough to avoid being painfully zapped by Maleficents lightning attacks. The now extra crispy Plankton ran faster and faster cursing under his breath.)

Horned King: At this rate, there will be nothing left of the Organization.

Maleficent: I know that! We must find that crystal before the Society finds it first! I am not about to let a bunch of brats ruin our future plans!

(And Maleficent and the Horned King left the dark room to go find the crystal.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the group had just arrived at the Safe House. As soon as Nick and everyone else who joined in to fight Solaris went inside, everybody cheered them on after the rest of the Society heard of their bravery. The people in the group were reunited with their friends as well.)

Pearl: DADDY!

Mr. Krabs: PEARL!

(Pearl hugged Mr. Krabs as Mrs. Puff also approached him.)

Mrs. Puff: Mr. Krabs. You saved everyone.

Mr. Krabs: I guess I did.

Mrs. Puff: You're a very sweet man Mr. Krabs.

(And Mrs. Puff kisses Krabs on the check as he makes idiotic noises.)

Larry: Sandy!

(Larry the Lobster walked up to Sandy.)

Sandy: Hey Larry!

Larry: That was righteous what you did!

Sandy: Thanks. Though we couldn't have done it without Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.

(Sandy points to Spongebob who is playing with his snail Gary.)

Spongebob: Oh, who missed me when I was gone?

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: That's right! Dahahahahahahahahaha!

(Other people were reunited as well. Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby got to see their parents again. (And Bolbi Stroganovski who also happened to be here.) The friends of Fosters met up with Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Goo, and a whole bunch of other imaginary friends. Timmy Turner met his friends and his parents as well. Katara and Sokka were reunited with their dad Hakoda and Sokka met with his girlfriend Suki. Jake Long met his friends Trixie and Spud and his sister Hayley. Danny Fenton also met his friends Sam, Tucker, and Jazz as well as his ghost hunting parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were finally reunited with Professor Utonium. Jenny, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon were also reunited. Even Chip and Dale were reunited with Montery Jack, Gadget, and Zipper. As soon as Mushu saw Mulan, he immediately climbed onto her shoulder to say hi. Nick and the other ultimaweapon wielder felt pretty good about themselves. That is when Merlin poofed in front of the heroes.)

Merlin: Hoho! Well done! You've all proven to be great heroes. Thanks to you, the Organizations plans will be held back for quite a while.

Sadie: That's good. Because I'm tired.

Nick: We could all use a break.

(And Nick and their friends hang out in the safehouse for the rest of the day. They all had fun with their new cartoon friends. Nick was suddenly met with Sonic.)

Nick: Hey, Sonic.

Sonic: What's up?

Nick: Oh, you know. I'm just very tired from our last mission.

Sonic: Well then you should rest up. I've never seen anybody do a crazy stunt like that before.

Nick: Yeah, that was pretty reckless.

Sonic: No kidding. But you saved us all. You are a really great hero.

Nick: Really?

Spongebob: Yes, really!

(Spongebob suddenly approaches Nick.)

Nick: Spongebob? What are you doing?

Spongebob: Watch. EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOU ATTENTION?!

(Everybody turned to see Spongebob making an announcement.)

Spongebob: As you all know, Nick has done something that no one here would be stupid to do. He defeated a really powerful villain by practically killing himself. Bravery like this should deserve a higher position in the Society. Now as you know, I have been your leader for a while.

Bloo: How you got to be leader, I'll never know.

Spongebob: And that is why I am officially handing down my duties of leader of the Society to Nick. All hail our new leader!

(Nick was surprised when he heard what Spongebob said. Everyone cheered for Nick as he was now the Societys new leader.)

Nick: SERIOUSLY?!!

Spongebob: Why, sure Nick. You are the bravest of us all. Only a true hero can do that.

Nick: But are you sure I can lead all of these people?

Spongebob: Oh, it's not so hard. It was actually kind of fun to lead people.

Nick: Thanks. I'll do my best.

(Nick was very happy to be crowned the new leader. This was a very happy moment for him. Almost all of the characters who helped him fight in his previous battle crowded around him. The gang from Fosters came first.)

Mac: Wow! Congratulations!

Wilt: I'll say! Now that is okay!

Coco: Cocococococococo!

Eduardo: Si!

Bloo: Whatever. I still don't see why I can't lead.

Mac: Bloo.

Madame Foster: He did a great job, right Herriman?

Herriman: Oh please! To save ones life without valuing their own? That is utterly reckless. You got off lucky boy.

Frankie: Just ignore him. We thought you were amazing.

Nick: Thanks.

Goo: Well we gotta go now. Bye Nick!

(And Nick continued to meet more people. The Teen Titans.)

Beast Boy: Dude! You're the leader now! You know what that means?!

Nick: Um, I can lead?

Beast Boy: YES!

Starfire: You are braver than Condrocan the Brave from my home planet of Tamaran!

Nick: Uh, thanks I guess.

Robin: Keep at it. We all expect great things out of you.

(Nick shook Robins hand as they left. Then, Nick came across Mulan and Mushu.)

Mushu: That's him. That's the hero of the year, the big cheese, the top dog, NICK!

Nick: Hi.

Mulan: I heard all kinds of stories about you. Mushu has told me other things about you as well.

Nick: Yeah I am great, but everyone else should get credit as well. Mushu was a great help to us.

Mushu: You bet. Me and Nick are almost unstoppable!

Mulan: I'll bet you are. So long.

Nick: Bye.

(As Mulan and Mushu leave, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph approach Nick. Hakoda and Suki were introduced to the new leader as well.)

Sokka: There he is!

Hakoda: So you're Nick. Sokka and Katara told me all about you.

Nick: Thanks.

Suki: I wish I was there to see you fight.

Toph: I wish I actually saw the fight.

Katara: Well, we better get going.

Aang: See you next time Nick!

Nick: Okay you guys!

(Aang and his friends left to talk with other people. That's when Sadie, Kristy, Oliver, Angela, Anthony, and Wayne walked up to him.)

Nick: Heh. Some adventure, huh?

Wayne: You bet! That was the best!

Oliver: We should have more adventures like that often.

Nick: Well I'm pretty sure they're formulating up a plan right now. Once we learn what it is, you can all come along with me.

Anthony: Ugh. Does it have to be right now? Cause I'm already funned out.

Nick: You're right. We should rest up.

Kristy: I'm already getting to know everyone pretty well.

Angela: I think I'm starting to like it here.

(And everyone went about their business. Nick conversed with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs about their missions, Oliver and Angela were playing pranks on Grim with Billy and Mandy, Sadie, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny talked about girl things, Kristy was playing with Pikachu, and Wayne and Anthony were hanging out with Spiderman. Everyone was having the time of their lives. But the Organization will be planning something big real soon. And you know who will be there to stop them.)

* * *

(When a couple days went by, Nick walked by a window when he saw something glowing from a far distance.)

Nick: Uh, guys.

(Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy came up to Nick.)

Spongebob: What's up?

Nick: You might wanna look at this.

(They looked out the window to see the glow in the distance.)

Patrick: Ooooooh. It's pretty.

Sandy: What's going on out there?

Nick: I don't know, but I bet the Organization is behind this.

Spongebob: I'll go talk to Merlin about it.

(As soon as the gang found Merlin, they told him about the mysterious glow.)

Merlin: You don't say. Oh my. This may definitely be the work of the Organization. You may want to go down and investigate.

Nick: Sure thing. Spongebob, Patrick, and. . . .hey where's Squidward?

Spongebob: Oh, he has a headache. Something about too much adventure, not enough "me time".

Sandy: Don't worry. I'd be more than happy to fill in.

Spongebob: Yay Sandy!

Nick: C'mon everyone. Let's go.

Merlin: I'll inform your other friends where you are. Be cautious.

Nick: That's affirmative.

(And Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy leave on their quest. Unknown to them, Kristy was following behind.)

* * *

(After a few minutes of walking, Nick and his friends come to the glowing area. It shown from behind a tall hill. As Nick and the others climbed up, they looked on to the other side and there, they see a crystal on the ground.)

Nick: There it is.

Spongebob: Hey I know that! That's the crystal Plankton used to try to find your soul.

Sandy: Well it sure is lucky we found it.

Patrick: WHEEEEEE!!

(Patrick rolled to the hill to the crystal and Nick, Spongebob, and Sandy followed suit.)

Nick: Well, lets pick it up.

(As Nick tried to pick up the crystal, a fireball zipped right between him and his friends.)

Sandy: What in tarnation?!

(Coming down from a cliff was Marlon and his newly reformed sister, Shannon.)

Marlon: Back off Dork King! That crystal is mine.

Nick: Marlon?! What do you want with that crystal?

Marlon: It's made from the same material as the ultimaweapons. Therefore the Organization is looking for it. I must keep it with me so the Organization doesn't get their mits on it.

Nick: Ultimacrystal? Well you don't have to worry about the Organization. I'll take it from here.

Marlon: OH, NO YOU DON'T!!! Have you forgotten about what happened when you had the chaos emeralds? You had six of them and you lost them to the Organization.

Nick: Hey! We stopped them in the end!

Marlon: Forget it! I'm taking the ultimacrystal with me.

Nick: We should have the crystal!

Shannon: I think we should have it.

Marlon: I saw it first!

Nick: No way!

Marlon: Back off!

(As they continued their quarrelling, Kristy finaly caught up with them, watching from behind a rock. Suddenly, a man in black clothing appeared behind her. Before she had time to react, the man grabbed her and covered her mouth so she doesn't scream. Nick and Marlon on the other hand were still going at it.)

Sandy: Stop! You're both acting like children!

Spongebob: Sandy's right. I'm sure there is a better way.

Marlon: You know what? You're right. Words won't solve this debate. I'll fight you for it!

Spongebob: What?! Wait! Not what I meant.

Marlon: Bring it on!

Nick: Oh, It's brung!

(Marlon, Shannon, and Nick drew out their weapons ready to fight. Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy came to Nicks aid and also brought their weapons.)

Marlon: Quite a party you have there. Perhaps you'd like for me to introduce my friends. COME FORTH!!

(And from behind a rock came three people. One was a teenage boy with scruffy black hair and a huge massive burn mark over his left eye. Another was another teenager, except she was a girl with beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, and she wore a red leather ninja outfit. The last person was much older than the two teenagers. he had a scruffy beard and wore dark blue robes around his body.)

Marlon: Nick. I'd like you to meet my new friends, Zuko, Cassim, and Huntsgirl!

Rose: Marlon, please just call me Rose!

Spongebob: Hi there guys!

Nick: Wait a minute! What ever happened to Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge?

Marlon: We decided to go our seperate ways while doing what we can to stop the Organization. Now about that crystal, it's not too late to back down Nick.

Nick: Forget it!

Marlon: I'm not giving you a choice! That crystal is coming with me!

Nick: No! It goes with me!

???: Actually you're both wrong. The crystal is mine.

(Out from behind a large rock, everyone saw a man dressed in black clothes wearing a black hat and wearing a pair of black shades. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy got into their battle stances and Marlon and his party got into their stances facing off against the attacker.)

Spongebob: Look out! It's Judge Doom!

Zuko: Get back!

Judge Doom: Not a chance. As intimidating as you are, you have no power over me.

Cassim: You foolish man! We have the advantage.

Judge Doom: You may think that.

(Doom reached from hehind the rock and grabbed Kristy by her arm.)

Nick: Kristy!

Kristy: Nick! Help!

Judge Doom: I'll make this easy for you. Had over the crystal. . .

(Dooms hand formed into a golden anvil and threatened to hit Kristy with it.)

Judge Doom: . . .or your friend dies!

Patrick: What do we do?

Marlon: She's no friend of mine, so I don't really care.

(Marlon ran after Doom with his flame sword drawn out, but was pulled back and thrown to the ground. Nick stood over him growling angrily in his face.)

Nick: What is wrong with you?!

Marlon: Get off me!

(Marlon pushes Nick off of him and also attacks. He and Nick got into an all out sword fight with each other forgetting that Judge Doom is running up to get the crystal.)

Shannon: Guys! The crystal!

(Nick and Marlon stop attacking each other and realize the crystal is being carried off. Everyone was halted when Doom threatened to smash the anvil on Kristy's head. Marlon tried to get him again, but Nick kept holding him back.)

Judge Doom: I hate to leave so soon, but Maleficent is waiting.

(Doom opens up a portal to the castle and walks right through it bringing the crystal and Kristy with him.)

Kristy: NICK!

Nick: KRISTY!

(Before Nick could grab Kristy, the portal closed up.)

Nick: No.

Marlon: GRRRRR!! YOU IDIOT!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR IDIOT GIRLFRIEND, THAT CRYSTAL WOULD'VE BEEN MINE!!!

(Nick and Marlon begin to fight again but were held back by their friends.)

Cassim: Stop! You're all getting nowhere with your constant fighting!

Sandy: You're all being immature! We must focus on the real situation here!

(Nick and Marlon both exchanged angry glares.)

Marlon: Until we meet again Dork King.

(Marlon, Shannon, Zuko, Rose, and Cassim left the scene leaving Nick seriously pissed off.)

Sandy: Chill out. Let's just go back to the safe house and tell Merlin what happened.

(Nick heaved a heavy sigh and calmed his nerves.)

Nick: OK. Let's go.

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick explained the whole events that had happened to Merlin.)

Merlin: My goodness! That's not good news at all!

Patrick: It's the exact opposite of good!

Spongebob: We can't just stand around. We have to rescue Kristy and take back the ultimacrystal!

Merlin: I'm afraid it's not so simple. With that crystal, the Organization is completely invulnerable to our forces especially the ultimaweapons. THe ultimacrystal apparently radiates an aura that prevents entry into their castle. So long as they hold that crystal, we can't get within an inch of them or your friend.

Nick: Then what are we supposed to do?!

Merlin: Well luckily, there are three other crystal shards that will allow you total access to the ultimacrystal without being harmed. The shards were apparently broken off from the ultimacrystal and scattered in different worlds. The three shards combined can contain the same amount of power as the ultimacrystal trapped in the castle. Once you find them, then you will be able to rescue your friend. and retrieve the ultimacrystal.

Sandy: Sounds like we need to go on another mission.

Spongebob: Yep.

Nick: Let's waste no time. Let's go!

Sadie: Wait!

(Sadie runs up to Nick before he leaves.)

Nick: Sadie?

Sadie: Nick. Please be safe.

Nick: OK.

Sadie: I hope you'll be alright.

(And Nick and his friends depart to do their mission. As soon as they left, Jenny Wakeman came up to Sadie.)

Jenny: You're not worried about him, are you?

Sadie: Sort of. What if he runs into Marlon again? I mean, Nick and Marlon have been rivals for a long time. I'd hate to see him hurt due to some stupid rivalry. I almost did the same when me an Shannon fought.

Jenny: I know. Nick is a pretty good kid.

(Jenny's mood suddenly changed when two girls she is too familiar with came walking towards them.)

Jenny: Uh oh. Here come the Krust Cousins.

Brit: Hello Jenny.

Jenny: Hey Brit. Hey Tiff.

Tiff: And who is that girl?

Sadie: My name is Sadie. Wielder of the ultimawhip.

Brit: Why do you wear that ridiculous outfit? Purple is so retro.

Tiff: Now that's a fashion disaster.

Jenny: Hey! You better watch who you're talking to! Sadie is a great hero! Without her, you two wouldn't even be alive.

Brit: Oooooh! We're shaking.

(Brit and Tiff walk away laughing. However, Sadie looks up on the ceiling and notices a bucket full of magnets above Jennys head about to fall on top of her.)

Sadie: Jenny! Look out!

(Sadie pushes the bucket away and magnets fall on Brit and Tiff instead. Everyone including Jenny laughs at them.)

Jenny: Looks like the tables have been turned Krust Cousins.

Brit: Ooooooh! Just you wait you metal rust-bucket!

Tiff: We'll get you for this!

(Brit and Tiff storm off angry as ever.)

Jenny: Thanks Sadie.

Sadie: No sweat. I just hate bullies.

Jenny: So do I. Especially when they try to destroy you.

Sadie: They tried to destroy you?!

Jenny: A few times. One time, they were wearing those dresses that were decorated with the most powerful crystals in the world. Pip Crystals. Wearing them, they had these powers even I couldn't match up with. Eventually, they were beaten when they learned crystals have gone out of style. I hope they don't ever wear those dresses again.

Sadie: They won't. Besides, we won't have any problems with them anymore. I mean, it's not like they joined the Organization, right?

Jenny: That's crazy.

* * *

(Unfortunately, back in the dark room of the Organization castle. . .)

Vexus: What do you mean you couldn't destroy XJ9?!

Tiff: That girl with the whip saved her.

Brit: Oh, what's the point?! We can never compete with all those super powered freaks at that wretched Safe House!

Vexus: Actually, I might have something that may prove useful to you both.

(Vexus pulls out two dresses from behind her back.)

Tiff: I remember those! Those are the freaky dresses that gave us those amazing powers!

Brit: Eww! Put them away! Those went out of style years ago!

Vexus: What choice do you have?! Put them on!

(Brit and Tiff put on the dresses as told by Vexus.)

Brit: Ugh. Now if feel out of date. At least no one can stop us.

Vexus: Now listen! I have a task for the two of you. We have captured the ultimasword wielders girlfriend and the ultimacrystal. You are to never ever let anyone get to them. Understood?!

Tiff: Whatever.

Vexus: Good. In the meantime, I'll be helping to obtain the others to find the three parts of the crystal that will give the Society total access to our castle. Remember your objective.

Brit: Understood.

Vexus: SMYTUS! KRACKUS!

(Two other robots enter the room and approach Vexus.)

Smytus: Yes Vexus?

Vexus: We're going on a crystal hunt.

Krackus: Should I bring the other troops?

Vexus: Go ahead.

Smytus: Are you sure we should bring him along?

Vexus: He hasn't messed up yet.

Krackus: I shall not fail you Vexus!

Vexus: But first, we should meet up with Maleficent. She has divided us all into teams. We should see who she has recruited to aid us.

Smytus: Let's hope they aren't total failures.

(Vexus, Smytus, and Krackus walk into the room where Maleficent was in. Also there was Yzma, Kronk, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Dr. Animo, and Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.)

Maleficent: As you all know, Nick and his party are looking for the crystal shards as we speak. To find them, I'm splitting you all into teams.

Jack: HA! Fat chance! We work together as well as cats and dogs!

Dr. Animo: You're one to talk.

Maleficent: Silence! And now for the teams. Team #1: Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Carl.

Carl: You mean CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!!

Wuya: Just my luck to have two idiots with me. It's like being around the same person.

Maleficent: Team #2: Yzma, Kronk, and Dr. Animo.

Dr. Animo: Great. It was bad enough being in the Negative 10, now I have to team up with this old dinosaur?

Yzma: Watch it Grinch! This dinosaur has teeth!

Kronk: Yeah, no kidding. Just look.

(Kronk shows everyone a picture of Yzmas teeth. (Trust me. You do not want to see that picture.)

Kronk: AUGH! I TAKE IT BACK!! MY EYES!!!

Maleficent: Vexus. You and the Cluster are Team #3.

Vexus: Of course Maleficent.

Kronk: You know something? You sound almost like Yzma except with a robotic voice.

Yzma: What?! That's ridiculous!

Vexus: Preposterous!

Yzma: Poppycock!

Vexus: Complete dribble-drabble!

Kronk: Which one is which?! MY BRAIN HURTS!!

Maleficent: SILENCE!!! Now go forth! Now!!

* * *

Will Nick and his friends find the three crystal shards and save Kristy as well? Will he ever get along with Marlon? And do you think Yzma and Vexus sound familiar?


	41. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

I think the title here is a dead giveaway as to what this chapter is going to be about. Enjoy.

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy were walking across a field. Nick was waving his ultimasword around waiting for something to happen.)

Sandy: So Spongebob. What's it like to be a wizard?

Spongebob: Oh, it's super! One time, I saved Nick from these five gigantic titans. You should've seen them! They were so huge, and big, and. . . . .titanic! Oh, and another time, I got into this epic battle between this other wizard called a Kamek when we were traveling to worlds in our spaceship.

Sandy: Ya'll seem to be getting good at that staff thing.

Spongebob: I know. Hey, watch this!

(Spongebob pulls out the ultimastaff and uses it to lift a large rock into the air with a psychic spell. Then, he fired a bolt of lightning at the rock causing it to explode on impact.)

Spongebob: Pretty sweet huh? I love magic! This is waaaaaaaaaay better than karate!

Sandy: I doubt that. Karate is pretty much the best way to fight. And these gauntlets are perfect for karate choppin' enemies.

Spongebob: Meh, that's old news. Magic beats it all the way.

Sandy: Karate is better

Spongebob: Magic!

Sandy: Karate!

Spongebob: Magic!

Sandy: Karate!

Spongebob: MAGIC!!

Sandy: KARATE!!

(Spongebob and Sandy were yelling and spewing insults at each other until Nick interrupted.)

Nick: OK, break it up!

Patrick: Hey, I do the breaking here!

(The two stopped arguing, but glared doubtfully at each other still thinking their style of fighting is better. Suddenly, Nicks sword starts vibrating. Using his sword, Nick opens up a portal leading to another world.)

Nick: Looks like the first crystal shard is in there.

Patrick: Let's go! I hope they have a bathroom!

(Everyone walks through the portal.)

* * *

(Everyone stands in front of what looks like a small fighting dojo.)

Sandy: Well waddya know? A dojo. Perfect for karate!

Spongebob: Please Sandy. KA-RA-TAE is in the past now. Magic is the new thing now.

Sandy: Why you!

Patrick: I don't see a bathroom! Oooooooooooooh!

Nick: I don't see a crystal shard anywhere.

???: Need some help?

(A small green lizard-like dragon approaches Nick and his friends. Nick and Spongebob have met him before while imprisoned on Captain Hooks ship.)

Spongebob: Dojo? Is this the dojo of the Xiaolin Dragons?

Dojo: That's right. So what brings you here?

Nick: We're looking for this small crystal. If we find it, we can get into the Organizations castle and save Kristy.

Dojo: Well don't look at me. I haven't seen any crystals around here.

Spongebob: Aw, tartar sauce. Oh, well. Maybe we can look around. It's probably hidden somewhere.

Patrick: Aw man! I hate looking!

Nick: But if we don't look, we may never save Kristy. Now come on!

(Nick and his friends look around the dojo looking for the crystal along with the green dragon Dojo floating alongside them.)

* * *

(Meanwhile out in the forest, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Carl were walking around also searching for the crystal.)

Jack: How about we rest for a bit? My legs are killing me.

Wuya: No! No resting! For all we know, the ultimasword wielder is already close to finding the crystal shard!

Carl: And with that ultimasword, they could find it in no time flat.

Wuya: Exactly! Which is why we must keep moving!

Jack: Let's ask for directions first. Cause we're hopelessly lost.

Carl: I told you to bring a map, but did you listen to me? No.

Jack: I don't have to take orders from a bug!

Carl: First of all, I'm a cockroach. Bug is such a hurtful word.

Jack: Oh, hurtful, shmurtful!

(The three villains suddenly heard some rattling in the bushes.)

Jack: Wait! What was that?

Carl: Maybe someone is hiding in these bushes.

Wuya: They might be enemies. Let's not take any chances.

Jack: No way! I'm asking for directions whether you like it or not! HEY YOU! YEAH, BEHIND THE BUSHES!! WE NEED HELP HERE!!!

(The two figures walk out of the bushes. They were couple of rabbits wearing karate outfits. One of them was a blue color while the other was pink.)

Wuya: Rabbits?

Carl: AUGH! YIN AND YANG?!

Yin and Yang: CARL?!

Jack: You know them?

Carl: We have a long history together.

Yang: When you're done rambling, how about a little butt-kicking?!

Yin: Say your prayers!

Wuya: You fools! I told you they were enemies!

Jack: No sweat. I've got it covered. JACKBOTS, ATTACK!!

(Out of nowhere, an army of armor-plated robots hovering above the ground came out of hiding from all around the forest.)

Yin: YIN-CINERATE!

(Fire shot out of Yins palms as many of the Jackbots burned away.)

Yang: PAWS OF PAIN!

(Yangs fists became humongous and used them to pound numerous Jackbots. The blue rabbit was incredibly strong ripping the robots to peices.)

Jack: Whoa. They're good.

Carl: That's why you have ME! CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!

(Carl shot a massive energy blast at Yin and Yang hitting them. But they quickly regained consciousness and charge again.)

Yin: What are you doing here Carl?

Carl: Oh, you know. Same old, same old. But I'm not telling the likes of you!

Yang: Does it involve going after some magical item that would allow you to take over the world?

Carl: Doh! How did you know?! You're not even supposed to be smart!

Yin: I guess it kinda rubbed off from me.

Yang: What?! Yins smartness?! Rubbed off on me?! AUGH! I HAVE MY SISTERS COOTIES!

(Carl blasts them again but misses this time.)

Yin: Ready Yang?

Yang: Ready!

Yin and Yang: WOO-FOO AURA!!

Jack: Woo-foo?! Ha! That's so stupid! Hahahahahaha!

(Suddenly, Yin and Yang both transform into a big huge glowing rabbit with the left side blue and the right side pink.)

Jack: AAUUUGGGHHH!!!

(Jack Spicer cowers behind Wuya.)

Yang: Still think it's stupid Jack Spice-rack?!

(The aura takes out both Jack and Carl in one swipe from its claws.)

Wuya: (groan) Never send two idiots to do the job of a witch.

(The aura prepares to stomp on Wuya. However, when she raised her hands, a red blast of energy hits the aura causing it to disappear and Yin and Yang to reappear.)

Yang: Aw, pellets!

Yin: What?! Who are you?!

Wuya: I am Wuya! The most powerful Heylin witch in the world!

Yang: Never heard of ya.

Wuya: You do now. Now if you don't mind, get out of our way.

Yang: I'd like to see you try!

(A large explosion erupted from the forest. And flying away from the explosion was Yin and Yang.)

Yang: Best two out of three!

(Yin and Yang go flying far far away from where Jack, Carl, and Wuya were.)

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the dojo, everyone was still looking for the crystal shard.)

Patrick: I don't see any crystals.

Nick: I don't get it. The ultimasword sensed the crystal in this place. It's not glowing as bright as it was before.

Dojo: Hang on. I'll be right back.

(The small green dragon flew off to the other side.)

Spongebob: Wait! Where are you going?!

(Dojo came back but this time with four more people following him. The Xiaolin Dragons, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko see Nick and his friends standing before them.)

Omi: Nick, the ultimasword wielder! It is truly an honor to see you here.

Spongebob: Don't forget me, Patrick, and Sandy!

Nick: Sounds like you know these guys from somewhere.

Spongebob: Oh, yeah. Before you came along, I visited many other worlds. Say, isn't there supposed to be like a bunch of monks here?

Kimiko: Master Fung and the other monks left to travel the world and keep it safe from all these unknown threats going on. Anyways, what are you doing here?

Dojo: They say they are looking for some crystal shard that might be near this very dojo.

Clay: I reckon it's somewhere.

Sandy: Could ya'll help us out?

Clay: Sure thing.

Omi: It would be an honor to help the ultimaweapon wielders.

Patrick: What are your names?

Omi: My name is Omi. And they are Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. We are the Xiaolin Dragons.

Spongebob: You don't look like dragons.

Sandy: Hey. What's that up in the sky?

(Everyone sees two rabbits falling to the ground. Yin and Yang crash on the floor between the two groups.)

Yin: (cough) That's the last time I let you do the talking!

Yang: Hey look!

(Yin and Yang confront the protagonists.)

Omi: Hi. We. . .

Yang: I'll take care of this! PAWS OF PAIN!!!

(Yangs fists become enormous again and prepares to punch Nick and his friends.)

Yin: Yang wait! FOO-FIELD!!

(Yin puts up a forcefield around everyone.)

Yin: Yang! You can't just judge them as evil! What if they're friendly?!

Spongebob: We are friendly.

Yang: Talk to the paw!

Yin: Sorry about that guys. I'm Yin and this is my brother Yang.

Omi: What brings you here to our dojo?

Yin: Master Yo sent us on some secret mission to find this small crystal that he thinks is somewhere around here.

Nick: Really? That's what we were doing.

Yang: I knew it! You want the crystal for yourself! EVIL!

Yin: Knock it off Yang! What do you need the crystal for?

Nick: The Organization has kidnapped a friend of mine. They have her trapped in this castle which I couldn't get into because they have an ultimacrystal which interferes with my swords powers. The only way I can gain access is if I have all three crystal shards.

Yang: Master Yo didn't mention you!

Yin: Yes he did. Remember?

* * *

_(Flashback.)_

_Yo: And one more thing Yang, if you see a boy holding a magic sword named Nick, he's a friend. So don't jump and attack him like some idiot. Yang! Are you even listening?!_

_Yang: Huh? Oh! Yeah. Whatever._

_(Flashback is over.)_

* * *

Yang: Uuuuuuhhh. Yes.

Raimundo: Either way, we should find that crystal fast.

Omi: That we should. Fear not Nick. We will aid you in your rescue mission.

Yin: We'll help too. It's what master Yo would want us to do.

Yang: Who said we have to help those lamos?

Sandy: How about this?

(Sandy cracks her knuckles threatening to pound Yang.)

Yang: Uh, right. OK, let's find that crystal.

(Everyone continues searching around the dojo for the crystal shard. But despite their best efforts, they still couldn't find it. After a few minutes searching, they meet up empty handed. Nicks ultimasword however is glowing brighter and brighter.)

Raimundo: Ugh. I can't find it. It's probably not here.

Nick: My glowing sword says otherwise.

Patrick: Cool. Make it say more things!

Yang: This is pointless! Why do we even bother?! Look around! We can't find the crystal here or anywhere else! That's the last time I work with a bunch of people with a flying gecko.

Dojo: EXCUSE ME?!!

Yang: You heard me.

Yin: Yang! You could at least be nicer to Nick and his friends. He is after all the ultimasword wielder. As in, the one who will save us all!

Yang: It's no use! We're never gonna find that crystal! Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, eve-oh, here it is.

(Yang sees a small crystal shard glowing in the distance.)

Spongebob: There it is! How did we miss that?

Raimundo: Who cares? Let's get it.

(Raimundo runs to pick up the crystal. But unfortunately, someone else beat him to it.)

Jack: Hahahaha! You snooze, you loose!

(Jack Spicer and Carl appear and pick up the crystal from the ground.)

Omi: Jack Spicer!

Yin: And Carl!

Spongebob: You know what I've noticed? How often the name Jack has been used. Think about it. Jack Spicer, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Jack Frost, Jack-Jack, Samurai Jack. . .

Carl: Thanks for the crystal, but we really must be leaving now.

Sandy: Ya'll aren't going anywhere!

(Sandy runs up and punches them both in the face taking them out. The crystal shard falls back on the ground and Nick picks it up.)

Nick: That was easy.

(Suddenly, an explosion was heard from far away.)

Yin: What was that?!

Dojo: Sounds like someone breaking and entering.

Omi: Strange. It sounded like it was coming from (gasp) THE SHEN GONG WU VAULT!!

Patrick: The what?

(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo run to the noise. Yin, Yang, Nick, Sandy, Patrick, and Spongebob follow as well. When they arrive, they come across a huge demonic warrior made up of various weapons walking right out of the vault also carrying with it a bunch of strange weapons.)

Sandy: What in the Alamo is that?!

Omi: MALA MALA JONG!!!

(From behind the giant appeared Wuya.)

Kimiko: Wuya! You're behind this!

Wuya: Did you miss me?

(Wuya fires a powerful spell on Nick which hits causing him to drop the crystal shard. Wuya picks it up and runs off with Mala Mala Jong. Everybody follows, but Jack Spicer and Carl stop them with an army of Jackbots.)

Nick: NO!

Wuya: That's it. We've won. But first, I think I'll pick up a little something extra.

(Wuya walks over to a Shen Gong Wu that was lying on the ground, the Glove of Jisaku. But right when she grabbed it, also holding onto it was Nick.)

Wuya: Hey! Let go!

(Mala Mala Jong also comes to help out as well as Jack and Carl. Then, Yin, Yang, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo also get in on it, everybody touching the glove. Suddenly, the Glove of Jisaku started to glow.)

Carl: Whoa! What's with the glowing! I don't like the glowing!

Omi: It is a Xiaolin Showdown.

Spongebob: What now?

Dojo: It's when people come between a stalemate and each of them wants the same Shen Gong Wu. The people soon declare a Xiaolin Showdown. The winner gets the prize.

Sandy: What's the challenge?

Dojo: The people have to decide.

Nick: In that case, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Wuya: Name the game!

Nick: An all-out fall-out! Last one standing wins! Winner gets all the Shen Gong Wu and the crystal shard!

Wuya: Hmmmm. I like the way you think. SO BE IT!!

Everyone: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!

* * *

(Everyone was suddenly teleported onto a floating stadium. Over the edge was an endless abyss of darkness. Near the stadium were smaller platforms that floated along with the stadium along with tall torches lighting up the entire arena. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Yin, Yang, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo were the first team. Wuya, Jack Spicer, Carl, Mala Mala Jong, and six Jackbots were the others.)

Wuya: This will be fun. I've scattered Shen Gong Wu all over the battlefield. If you manage to get a hold of any, I suggest you use them to your advantage. As if you'll even get any.

Kimiko: Laugh while you can you witch, because we will beat you!

Wuya: GO!!

(The villains charge as they make a run for the Shen Gong Wu. Being made of Shen Gong Wu, Mala Mala Jong had no trouble at all. Using the Eye of Dashi, he zapped the Xiaolin Dragons nearly knocking them off the edge of the battlefield.)

Yang: I don't need any Shen Gong Wu to kick your butts! I have my own weapon!

(Yang pulls out his bamboo sword. But unfortunately, it got fried by one of the Jackbots lasers.)

Wuya: Ah-ah-ah! You cannot use your original weapons. ONLY Shen Gong Wu.

Yang: Okaaaaaaaaaay. HELP! I NEED A SHEN GONG WU!!

(Yang runs around trying to find one. He soon does and picks it up.)

Yang: Hey! Which is this?!

Dojo: The Mantis Flip Coin! It gives you the power to leap very high!

Yang: Leaping? That's my power?!

(The Jackbots suddenly come charging towards Yang.)

Yang: Help me out buddy. MANTIS FLIP COIN!

(Yang jumps inhumanly high in the air narrowly dodging another laser blast from the Jackbots. However, Jack Spicer also has a Shen Gong Wu.)

Jack: MONKEY STAFF!

(Jack was instantly given the strength, stealth, and agility of a monkey. With his monkey powers, he kicks Spongebob around. Upon finding a Shen Gong Wu does Spongebob fight back.)

Spongebob: CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!

(Spongebob was shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice. Seeking the opportunity, Spongebob returned to regular size and prepared to attack. Unfortunately for him, he forgot what to do.)

Spongebob: Oh-no! I forgot how to use karate!

Jack: Ah HA! I've got you now sponge!

Spongebob: I'm sorry Sandy!

Sandy: TANGLED WEB COMB!

(Sandy tied up Jack Spicer using the Tangled Web Comb saving Spongebobs life.)

Sandy: Apology accepted.

Spongebob: I'm sorry for that argument before. I guess I got so caught up in magic, that I forgot what it was like to perform real KA-RA-TAE especially in a situation like this.

Sandy: It's OK Spongebob. To tell the truth, I thought all that magic stuff was kinda cool.

Carl: Ahem! I'm I interrupting anything! Cause I want you to shut up! JU-JU FLYTRAP!

(Carl sends an entire swarm of stinging insects at Spongebob and Sandy using the Ju-Ju Flytrap. Kimiko and Raimundo were up against the Jackbots who they dealt with quickly. Raimundo used the Sword of Storms to create a gust of wind and Kimiko used the Lotus Twister to stretch her arms forward and slam them on the ground. Yin was facing against Wuya with her Shen Gong Wu.)

Yin: THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!

(Yin fires lightning in Wuyas direction.)

Wuya: REVERSING MIRROR!

(As soon as the lightning bolt hit the mirror, Yin wound up zapping herself.)

Yin: What?! How did you do that?!

Wuya: The Reversing Mirror reverses the power of anything that happens to it. If a person uses a Shen Gong Wu to attack the Mirror, the user will end up hurting itself.

(Wuya gets ready to finish off Yin until. . .)

Nick: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!

(A rip in time/space opened up and Nick jumped out and kicked Wuya right off the edge of the battlefield. Wuya screamed as she disappeared in the aybss defeated. Jack Spicer, Carl, and the Jackbots were out too. The only villain left was Mala Mala Jong.)

Patrick: YAY! This is easy!

Clay: Eleven against one. We've got this in the bag.

(Unfortunately for them, Mala Mala Jong used one of the Shen Gong Wu, the Ring of the Nine Dragons. Upon using it, three more of him appeared.)

Patrick: Aw. And this was gonna be easy too.

Yang: Let's get them! MANTIS FLIP COIN!

(Yang leaped with incredible force toward one of the Jongs ready to kick them. But due to one Shen Gong Wu, the Two-Ton Tunic, it didn't even do any damage. Yang wound up hurting his foot.)

Yang: Yeouch!

(Then using the Third Arm Sash, he grabbed Yang and threw him against a rock defeating him.)

Yin: Yang! That does it! THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!

(Yin shot a lightning bolt at another Jong, but it disappeared using the Shroud of Shadows.)

Yin: It's gone?!

(Above Yin was another Jong who hovered over her head using the Jetbootsu. And then using the Eye of Dashi, he zapped her with an even powerful thunderbolt taking her out as well.)

Spongebob: CHARGE!

Sandy: I'll try a sneak attack.

(Sandy snuck behind one of the Jongs. But unfortunately for her, he immediately turned around and punched toward Spongebob and Patrick using the Fist of Tebigong. He soon turned his attention to Sandy and punched her as well.)

Sandy: What?! How did he spot me?!

Dojo: He's wearing the Helmet of Jong. It gives him eyes on the back of its head.

Omi: It's our turn now.

(Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo prepare for battle. Unfortunately, one of the Jongs lifted them all up in the air telekinetically using the Ruby of Ramses. The Jong tossed them with little effort at the pile of other defeated heroes. Soon the only one left is Nick.)

Nick: So it's just me now. This is for Kristy!

(The four Jongs use their Shen Gong Wu, the Orb of Tornami, the Eye of Dashi, the Ruby of Ramses, and the Star Hanabi to combine their attacks. Nick was able to escape using the Golden Tiger Claws which he used to cause a rip in time/space. He reappeared and tried to grab as many Shen Gong Wu as he can. One of the Jongs used the Heart of Jong on two of the torches surrounding the area. They soon come to life and attack Nick.)

Nick: Whoa! Watch it! SWORD OF STORMS!

(Nick created a massive gust of wind knocking the torches off the arena. The Jongs continue their attacks.)

Nick: Maybe this oughta slow them down. SILK SPITTER!

(Nick shot out sticky spider webs beneath the four Jongs feet.)

Nick: Try and get me now!

(Unfortunately, the Jongs were freed using the Orb of Tornami which creates a massive tidal wave that almost washes Nick off the battlefield. Nick climbs back up and continues the fight.)

Nick: Okay, how about this?! LUNAR LOCKET!

(Using the Lunar Locket, Nick was able to control the moon and causes it to descend down and crush Mala Mala Jong. But they were protected by the indestructible Two-Ton Tunic and the Helmet of Wushu.)

Nick: Wow. They're good.

(Nick found another Shen Gong Wu.)

Nick: MONSOON SANDALS!

(Nick legs suddenly become incredibly long. With them, Nick tries to kick the Jongs. Uding the Fist of Tebigong, they create a massive tremor which causes Nick to lose his balance and fall.)

Nick: Damn it! They're too strong! Ugh. This would be so much easier if I had the ultimasword. Let me think. What else could I use?

(Nick started looking around for Shen Gong Wu.)

Nick: Falcons Eye? No. Serpents Tail? Probably not. Moby Morpher? Maybe? The Emperor Scorpion? Perfect! With that, I can control all the Shen Gong Wu, even the ones that make up Mala Mala Jong.

(Nick quickly made a grab for the Shen Gong Wu.)

Nick: I hope this works. EMPEROR SCORPION!

(Soon, the Ring of Nine Dragons was worn out and the three Jongs disappeared leaving only one Mala Mala Jong. Nick used the Emperor Scorpion to control Mala Mala Jong and force him to break apart. Soon, there was nothing left except for a pile of Shen Gong Wu that made up the giant warrior.)

* * *

(After that, the battle was over and the gang was teleported back to the dojo.)

Sandy: Nick, you did it!

Clay: Shee-oot! I've never seen anybody so quick on their feet.

Nick: Thanks. And look.

(Nick holds up the crystal shard that was won.)

Spongebob: Yay! We have one of the crystal shards!

Yang: You know, maybe he isn't evil after all. In fact, you're actually pretty cool Nick.

Yin: That's what Master Yo tried to tell you!

Yang: Tell me what?

Yin: Just forget it.

Omi: You have fought well Nick. The Xiaolin Dragon earn you a great debt of gratitude. Master Fung would've been very proud.

Nick: Thank you. But I really must get going now.

Kimiko: Where?

Nick: I have to find the other crystal shards and save Kristy.

Patrick: And we're coming too!

Dojo: So long!

Omi: Farewell. I hope we meet again.

Nick: Good-bye!

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy wave good-bye to Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, Yin, and Yang as they go through a portal into the next world.)

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It's been a while since I updated this story, huh? Well now you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to come. Who knows how long that would take? Good-bye.


	42. The Emperors New Jewel

BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! After a year-long hiatus, The Crossing of Universes is ready to be updated again! I'm sorry it took so long. But better late than never. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave lots of positive reviews.

* * *

(Spongebob and Patrick exit out from the portal and come across a small village on top of a hill.)

Spongebob: Wow. I'm glad the Organization didn't take over this place yet. If they did, I'd be crushed.

Nick: So the second part of the crystal might be in this village.

Patrick: Is your pointy stick glowing?

Nick: Only slightly. It must be further away.

Sandy: Let's ask the people here if they've seen a small crystal.

Patrick: How about this place?

(Patrick points to a house perched on top of the hill.)

Spongebob: Sure. Why not?

(Everyone runs up the hill to answer the door. Nick knocked on it and answering was the peasant who lived in the house, Pacha.)

Pacha: Hello. Who are you?

Nick: My name is Nick.

Spongebob: Spongebob.

Sandy: Sandy Cheeks.

Patrick: And I'm. . .uh. . . . .hmmmm. . . .

Nick: Patrick.

Patrick: Oh! I thought your name was Nick.

Nick: It is. YOUR name is Patrick.

Pacha: Nick? Oh yeah! Kuzco told me all about you guys. Please come on in.

(Everyone enters Pachas house.)

Pacha: So what brings you here?

Nick: We're looking for this small crystal shard that we think might be around here somewhere. It's crucial that we find it before the Organization does. Have you seen it?

Pacha: Sorry Nick. But I haven't seen any crystals around here. Though I think Kuzco had one just this morning. He's always been talking about it.

Spongebob: So he has the crystal shard with him? Where is he?

Pacha: Probably at the academy. Just out there.

(Out the window, everyone could see the huge structure perched on top of a hill.)

Pacha: That's the Kuzco Academy. That is where Kuzco goes to school.

Nick: I thought he graduated. Why is he back at the school?

Pacha: Who knows.

Nick: So we'll just go there and ask Kuzco for the crystal. I'm sure he'll say yes.

* * *

Kuzco: No.

Patrick: Please?

Kuzco: No.

Patrick: Please?

Kuzco: No.

Patrick: Please?

Kuzco: No.

(The ultimawarriors were at the Kuzco Academy courtyard with their friend, Kuzco. Around his neck, he wore a small crystal shard.)

Sandy: Listen here bucko! The fate of the world if not all worlds rests in your hands. Now hand over that crystal and no one gets hurt!

(Malina and Guaka enter the scene.)

Malina: Kuzco, who are you talking to?

Spongebob: Hi there. We're Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy.

Patrick: Kuzco won't give us the crystal!

Malina: What crystal?

Kuzco: Who said anything about a crystal?

Guaka: That starfish I think.

(Kuzco quickly rushed over to Guakka to shut his mouth. Nick walks up to the emperors friends to talk to them.)

Nick: Now this might sound difficult to believe, but that crystal Kuzco has is also a really powerful weapon. Well actually it's more of a piece of a weapon. We're looking for two more of these. We already have one, and Kuzco has the other. If he gives us the crystal, then we can find the third one.

(Malina stared blank-faced at him.)

Malina: Meh. Stranger things have happened. C'mon Kuzco, give them the crystal.

Kuzco: NO! It's mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!

Sandy: What do you want with that crystal anyway?

Kuzco: Look at it. It's sweet and shiny. And as emperor, I deserve anything that is sweet, shiny, valuable, and as you just said, very powerful.

Nick: Just give it here. Besides, you owe us after we saved you and everyone else from that pirate battle.

Malina: Wait! Kuzco actually told the truth about that?

Kuzco: Uh, yeah! I've been telling you over and over about it, but you didn't believe me.

Guaka: Wow. He wasn't lying. Kuzco rules!

(Malina walks over and introduces herself to Nick and his friends.)

Malina: We are so sorry about how Kuzco has been acting. Hi. I'm Malina. Welcome to the academy. Let us show you around.

Spongebob: Hey, thanks.

Sandy: It'll give us plenty of time to talk Kuzco into giving us that crystal.

(Meanwhile, watching from the corner of a wall was their other friend, Kronk. Quickly, he rushed off without being noticed.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kronk had just entered the office of Principal Amzy who is really you know who.)

Yzma: Kronk. Come in.

Kronk: You wanted to see me Amzy?

Yzma: (groan) Kronk. How many times do I have to say it? It's me!

(Yzma rips off her Amzy disguise and is back to her regular attire.)

Yzma: YZMA!

Kronk: WHOA! I never would've guessed.

Yzma: Kronk! Have you found that crystal yet?

Kronk: Oh, yeah. Kuzco has it.

Yzma: KUZCO? Hahahahahaha! This is perfect! I can get that crystal and destroy Kuzco at the same time!

Kronk: Yeeeeeeeaahhh. But we seem to have hit a snag.

Yzma: WHAT? What is it this time?

Kronk: Well, Nick and his friends have arrived.

Yzma: Hmmm. Well, this is difficult. We need to think of a plan to get those heroes out of the way. To the secret lab!

(Yzma and Kronk run to a statue of a warthog. The tusks were both levers.)

Yzma: Pull the lever Kronk!

(Kronk pulls down one of the tusks. But this one didn't lead to the secret lab. Instead, green slime poured down on top of Yzma. A sitcom laugh was heard in the background.)

Kronk: Hahahaha! You can't do that on fan fiction!

Yzma: Oh, get out of my way!

(Yzma pushes Kronk aside and pulls the other lever. The wall flips over and Yzma and Kronk land in the seat of a rollercoaster car.)

Intercom: Please remain seated and keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times.

(The car suddenly starts to move and zooms down a steep hill. Kronk was really enjoying the ride while Yzma kept that scowl on her face. As soon as the ride came to a stop, Yzma and Kronk appeared in their lab coats and wore goggles over their eyes. They looked at each other and did a high five. Then they rushed to the table containing millions of potions.)

Yzma: Let's see. How can I get that crystal from Kuzco and destroy Nick and his meddling party at the same time? Oh, I know!

(The images in Yzmas head appear again showing her evil plan.)

Yzma: First, we'll kidnap the squirrel and the starfish. Then I will drink the potion that turns me into the squirrel. Kronk, you will drink the potion that will turn you into the starfish. Then, we will walk up to Kuzco and give him one of those DVD's we found in the real world in exchange for the crystal. And once he does, we will tell Kuzco that Malina has been kidnapped by the Organization. He will follow us as will Nick and Spongebob. And when they find us, Dr. Animo will send an army of mutated brain-eating boll weevils to devour them both! Ahahahahahahahaha!

(The images disappear.)

Yzma: It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!

Kronk: Um, yeah. About that, I already traded most of my DVD's to Kuzco for a fondue maker.

Yzma: WHAT? Why?

Kronk: Because, I love the cheesy goodness. Making a fondue is like. . . .swimming in a relaxing lake. . . . . .a lake made of cheese.

Yzma: Fine! What about that Futurama: Benders Big Score DVD?

Kronk: Traded it to Kuzco for a massage chair.

Yzma: Grr! How about the Pokemon movie?

Kronk: Electric Nail Clippers.

Yzma: Digimon?

Kronk: Llama shaver.

Yzma: Dr. Dolittle?

Kronk: Soup ladel.

Yzma: Naruto? Justice League? Teen Titans? Men in Black?

Kronk: Chefs hat. Apron. Second fondue maker. And a swear blocker. Guaranteed to block any swears

Yzma: WHY THE **** WOULD YOU WANT A SECOND FONDUE MAKER WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE?

Kronk: Whoa! That swear blocker really works! Let me try! Ahem. ****! Cool! I like the sound of that beeping noise. And those little asterisks. They're like little stars. So cute.

Yzma: KRONK! Grrrr. Those were the only DVD's we had! What DVD's do you have that you have not traded to Kuzco for something stupid?

Kronk: Well, there's my Spongebob Squarepants DVD's.

Yzma: Perfect! We'll use those.

Kronk: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh.

Yzma: Oh, don't tell me!

Kronk: Yeah, I already gave my DVD's to Malina, Guaka, Kavo, Yata, Mr. Moleguaco, and Principal Amzy.

Yzma: Principle Amz. . . .Oh. You mean. . .this DVD?

(Yzma holds up one of Kronks DVD's.)

Kronk: Where did you get that?

Yzma: Kronk! It's me!

(Yzma rips off her lab clothes and returns to her Amzy attire.)

Yzma: I'm Amzy!

Kronk: Hi Amzy. Where did Yzma go?

Yzma: (groan) This is going to be a long day. Come here!

(Yzma drags Kronk to the potion cabinet and pulls out the two potions with a picture of a squirrel and starfish on it.)

Yzma: Here you go Kronk. Drink.

Kronk: It's not diet, is it?

Yzma: DRINK!

(Kronk grabbed the potion and drank it. Yzma drank hers also. Then, a cloud of smoke covers them both. When the smoke cleared, Kronk was turned into Patrick and Yzma was turned into Sandy.)

Kronk: AUGH! Where are my fingers! I can't make fondue without fingers! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!

Yzma: Perfect! Now once we kidnap Patrick and Sandy, no one will be the wiser! Hahahahahahaha! Now let's go!

(Kronk and Yzma leave the lab to find and capture two of Nicks friends.)

* * *

Kuzco: And now it's time for Kuzcos FanFiction! This is the part of this story where I tell you what happens next!

_Okay, let's see. So Yzma and Kronk drink their potions turning them into whatever their names were. I think the pink one was named Porridge or something. What a weird name for a kid. Is he a kid? Nevermind, back to the story. Anyway, disguised as the squirrel and the starfish, Yzma and Kronk sneak around and find (guess who) ME sitting at the table with Malina (and those five other guys). Anyway, while I was admiring my greatness, two of those guys, the starfish and that chipmunk wander off and get abducted by Yzma and Kronk. Then they came back disguised as those two guys and completely fooled everyone. Everyone but ME! Trust me. I could totally sense an imposter from miles away. So I exposed Yzma and Kronks disguises and they ran off totally in fear. I bravely stepped forth and chased after the two as they ran back to their lab! The others tried to follow, but they couldn't really keep up. You'd be surprised how much I accomplished in those short minutes. Back to you narrator._

_

* * *

_

(Yzma and Kronk (still disguised as Sandy and Patrick) seemed out of breath as they ran back to the lab.)

Kronk: Phew. Now that was a workout. How does the starfish run without any toes?

Yzma: This was all your fault Kronk! If you hadn't tried to give Kuzco the DVD so early, they wouldn't have suspected us!

Kronk: Well how was I supposed to know that Spongebob would assume the DVD would be a vortex into an alternate reality where he is trapped in a tiny box? Besides, you didn't quite do the voice right.

Yzma: You told me she speaks British!

Kronk: I'm pretty sure it was Western. No idea where you're getting British.

Yzma: Bah! No matter. Phase one is complete. Now that they're following us, they are gonna fall right into our trap.

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Malina, and Guakka barge right into the principal office. Nick saw the stone warthog head and ran to it.)

Nick: Over there! That's where Yzmas lab is!

Malina: Wait. Where's Kuzco?

(Everybody heard heavy breathing as Kuzco crawled into the room out of breath from running.)

Kuzco: I'm here! Kuzco. . . .is here!

Guakka: I'll help you up buddy!

Kuzco: No thanks. I'm up now.

Spongebob: C'mon! We gotta save Patrick and Sandy!

(Spongebob ran over to the boars head and prepared to pull a lever.)

Nick: Spongebob, wait!

Spongebob: Huh?

Nick: Pull the other lever. Trust me on this.

Spongebob: Oh, right. Thanks.

(Spongebob pulled down on the lever and the group of five suddenly found themselves on the rollercoaster car. After going through the many twists and turns, they finally arrived in Yzmas lab.)

Kuzco: Eeesh. This place hasn't changed one bit.

Spongebob: Everyone keep on the look out. Patrick and Sandy must be here somewhere!

Guakka: There they are.

(Everyone turned to see Patrick and Sandy trapped inside a dark cage.)

Sandy: There ya'll are! C'mon! Let's get out of here quick.

Nick: Okay. Hold on.

(Nick raised the ultimasword toward the cage ready to unlock it. But suddenly, a pair of red eyes was glaring from behind him.)

Sandy: Behind you!

(Nick turned around just in time to avoid being eaten by the giant boll weevil who was directly behind him and his friends. Nick and Spongebob got into their battle stances while Kuzco, Malina, and Guakka ran off to hide. However, another giant bug appears from the shadows and jumps right in front of them.)

* * *

_Kuzco: Now, you're probably wondering what happened next. Well don't you worry. The Kuz-meister is right on top of things. Let's watch and see how bravely I dispatch this bug who tries to harm my friends._

* * *

Kuzco: GAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'M ALL BONES AND. . . .AND. . . .WATER. . . .STUFF! EAT HIM!

(Kuzco pointed to Guakka and ran of screaming like a girl. But he was halted when Yzma and Kronk stood in his way. They were now back to their normal human selves.)

Yzma: Going somewhere?

(As Nick and Spongebob whacked a few of the boll weevils out of their way, they turned to Yzma and Kronk.)

Spongebob: I don't suppose you're after the crystal shard too?

Nick: Why else would they have set all this up?

Patrick: I thought there was something weird about this cage we're in!

Yzma: Oh, but obtaining the crystal was only part of our plan! Overthrowing Kuzco will be phase two!

Kuzco: And how are you gonna do that. If you want this crystal, you'll have to get through me!

Dr. Animo: Precisely the idea!

(From behind, a giantic badger lifted Kuzco off the ground with its teeth. Riding the giant beast was the one who is also controlling the weevils.)

Kuzco: GAH! SCARY MONSTER THING! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Nick: Dr. Animo! You're working with Yzma to get the crystal too?

Spongebob: Drop our friend you fiend!

Dr. Animo: I will. After I get that crystal.

(Suddenly, two bats fly in both of them carrying Malina and Guakka.)

Nick: You got THEM too? Now you're gonna get it!

Yzma: Ah-ah-ah! One heroic act, and I call it!

(The mutated animals growled fiercely as they held their hostages in their grasp. Patrick and Sandy, who were still trapped in the dark cage were helpless to do anything while Spongebob and Nick held their weapons trying to find an opportunity.)

Yzma: Surrender now or your friends meet their ends!

Spongebob: We don't have any choice. We're hopelessly outmatched.

Nick: There has to be some opening.

(As Nick and Spongebob were put in their dilemma, Kronk was watching nervously as he felt guilt rise up in his conscience.)

Kronk: What am I doing? Nick's my friend. I shouldn't do this to him. But if I help them, the Organization will get me for sure.

Angel Kronk: You have nothing to fear my friend.

(Kronks shoulder angel appeared beside him in a puff of white smoke.)

Angel Kronk: You've seen your friend Nick in action. Assist him and rescue his friends. The ultimaswordwielder will protect you.

Devil Kronk: Are you crazy? That's suicide!

(Kronks shoulder devil appeared on the other side to confront them both.)

Devil Kronk: Look big guy, you know exactly what power the Organization has up their arsenal. One wrong move, and you'll be looking at an entire layer of dirt six feet beneath the surface of the Earth.

Angel Kronk: Need I remind you Nick has saved YOUR life countless times in the past? I think now would be the perfect time to return the favor.

Kronk: You're right. Nick has saved my life countless times.

Devil Kronk: Oh, sure. Go ahead and free those guys why dontcha? It's only gonna get you riticuled and menaced by the entire villain syndicate!

Kronk: Aw man. You're right too.

(Kronk thought long and hard about this. But a thought occured in his head.)

Kronk: But what if I make it look like an accident.

Angel Kronk: That's the spirit Kronk.

Devil Kronk: Eh, I. . . .suppose it migth work. I still say you should enjoy the show.

Angel Kronk: Everything's a show for you, isn't it?

Devil Kronk: Say, is something burning?

Angel Kronk: OH, no! I'm not falling for that same trick twice. My spinach puffs were just fine last time.

Devil Kronk: Who said anything about your spinach puffs?

(The Devil Kronk aims his pitchfork at the Angel Kronks halo setting it ablaze.)

Angel Kronk: HEY! You wanna tussel?

Devil Kronk: I thought you'd never ask!

Kronk: Guys! Guys! Can you. . . .take it outside?

Devil Kronk: Gladly. You're goin' down dressing-wearing pansy!

Angel Kronk: IT'S A ROBE!

(The shoulder angel and devil disappeared as Kronk snuck along through the room. Nick and Spongebob were practically out of options as they saw their friends in trouble.)

Dr. Animo: Hurry up kid! We're not getting any younger here. The crystal or your friends?

Spongebob: Nick! What do we do?

(Nick gripped the ultimasword in his hands trying to find a solution.)

Nick: I guess we have no choice. We. . . .

(The conversation was cut short when two blasts of energy hit the two bats freeing Malina and Guakka from their grasp.)

Guakka: Hey! We're free!

Yzma: WHAT? BUT HOW?

(Yzma saw Patrick and Sandy standing outside the dark cage holding their ultimaweapons tightly. Kronk was seen beside the opened cage seemingly unconscious.)

Yzma: (groan) Kronk! Why do I even bother?

Patrick: Alright! We're freed!

Sandy: Ya'll better give that there crystal back now!

Yzma: Not on your life! ANIMO! FINISH KUZCO AND GRAB THAT CRYSTAL!

Dr. Animo: With pleasure!

(Animo ordered the badger to eat Kuzco, but Nick stepped in just in time using the ultimasword to fire a laser into the badgers face. Kuzco fell to the ground and ran over to Malina and Guakka.)

Yzma: NO! THEY HAVE THE CRYSTAL! GET THEM!

Dr. Animo: What does it look like I'm doing?

(Dr. Animo ordered his badger to chase down the three academy students. Animo appeared to be holding a large electrified spear as he ran over to them.)

Kuzco: GAH! I don't wanna be a Kuz-cabob!

Malina: Let's get out of here!

(The three kids ran for their lives. But an entire swarm of giant weevils blocked their exit.)

Guakka: We're surrounded!

(The weevils charged, but Sandy jumped in just in time to punch the bugs away.)

Sandy: Let's see them varmints get you now!

(As Sandy punched her way through the weevils, one of the giant bats swooped down and grabbed a hold of her. As she was carried off, Patrick launched his shield like a discus knocking the bat unconscious. Sandy was freed and ran back to Kuzcos aid. But then she saw Nick and Spongebob holding their own against Animos badger.)

Sandy: Nick!

Patrick: Spongebob!

Nick: Don't worry! We've got this! You just protect Malina, Guakka, and that crystal!

Kuzco: Oh, sure. Because the crystal is more valuable than my life?

Spongebob: It's around your neck, isn't it?

Kuzco: Good point.

(Sandy and Patrick ran to assist the three kids while Nick and Spongebob stood their ground against Dr. Animo and his giant badger.)

Animo: Get out of my way!

(The badger roared as it clawed at Nick and Spongebob repeatedly missing each time. Nick got up and defended each of the claw swipes with his sword.)

Nick: I can't get a good opening!

Spongebob: Here! Let me try this!

(Spongebob gripped his staff tightly and then completely engulfed it in fire. He ran to badger and waved the staff in front of its face forcing it to back up.)

Nick: It's working! The badger is afraid of the fire!

Animo: What are you doing you stupid beast? Fight! I command it!

Spongebob: Looks like your pet is afraid of fire! We have the edge now!

Yzma: Is that so? Well let's see how long it lasts!

(spongebob was caught off guard as Yzma flew down on one of the bats and struck Spongebob to the ground.)

Nick: HEY!

(Nick couldn't attack Yzma fast enough, because the badger pounced right on top of him. Nick brought up a forcefield as fast as he can while the badger pounded at the surface. Spongebob slowly got up and saw Nick in trouble.)

Spongebob: Hang on buddy! I'll save you!

(Spongebob raised his staff at the creature to save Nick. But the bat carrying Yzma charged down at him again.)

Yzma: You're all mine now sponge!

(But before Yzma could get close, Sandy dashed forward and punched the bat in the stomach sending it and Yzma flying clear across the room.)

Sandy: That's what happens when you mess with us!

(Spongebob sees Patrick having knocked out the last of the giant weevils and then run over to his friends.)

Patrick: What did I miss?

Nick: Uh, guys? A little help here?

(Nick still has the forcefield up while fending off Animos badger who kept pounding on it. Animo raised his electric spear in the air and was about to break through.)

Spongebob: Get off him!

(The three Spongebob characters raised their weapons on the beast and combined their powers to hit the villain. A massive beam of light and fire hit the badger and Dr. Animo pushing them away while also nearly decimating the entire lab in the process. Nick let down the forcefield and ran over to his friends. Kuzco, Malina, and Guakka ran over to them as well.)

Guakka: WHOA! That. . . . .was. . . . .AMAZING!

Malina: I've. . . .never seen anything like it!

Kuzco: Meh. I could do that. I'm just, you know, didn't feel like it.

Guakka: I'm sure you didn't. KUZCO RULES!

Nick: Come on! Let's get out of here quick!

(The group ran for the nearest exit out of the lab. As they left, Kronk got back up and looked around the lab to see animal bodies scattered all over the floor and Dr. Animo and Yzma both knocked out.)

Kronk: Uh. . . . . . . .anybody want some spinach puffs?

* * *

(Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Kuzco, Malina, and Guakka were now sitting in the cafeteria of Kuzco Academy.)

Nick: Hey Kuzco? There's something I want to know. Why are you still at Kuzco Academy if you already graduated?

Kuzco: You wouldn't believe it. I saw this poster hanging up around the village saying K.A.S.S., and I decided to join in. Suddenly, I somehow find myself back here.

Malina: Yeah. That's what Kuzco Academy Summer School is about.

Kuzco: Summer school? So no Kuzco's Awesome Spectacular Shindig?

Guakka: Aw, it's not that bad Kuzco. Now the three of us can hang out all the time!

Spongebob: Just the three of you, huh?

Malina: It's hard to find students to attend here during the summer.

Kuzco: Well maybe if they didn't put the words "summer" and "school" together, they would fall into the same trap I fell into.

Nick: Alright. We really should get going. But first, Kuzco, the crystal please?

Kuzco: Let me think about it for a minute. Uh. . .no!

Sandy: WHAT? NOW LISTEN HERE YOU. . .

Nick: Alright. Fine. Go ahead and keep it. It looks really good around your neck anyway.

Kuzco: You think so?

Nick: Sure. A crystal like that would attract all sorts of attention. Like Yzma, Dr. Animo, and even these carnivorous bug things that tried to eat you.

Kuzco: (gulp)

Nick: And just think, if you wear that crystal around your neck, you could attract attention like that everyday. Well, see ya.

Kuzco: WAIT! Fine. You can take it.

(Kuzco pulls the crystal off his neck and throws it to Nick.)

Nick: Thanks. Good-bye!

(Kuzco, Malina, and Guakka waved good-bye as the ultimawarriors walked outside.)

Spongebob: We did it! Two crystal shards are officially ours!

Patrick: And that just leaves. . . .uh, how many does that leave?

Nick: Only one more to go. Everyone stay close!

(The group huddled together as Nick raised his sword in the air ready to teleport to the next world.)

Spongebob: I can't wait to see what beautiful place we're going next!

(The group teleported in a flash of light and before they knew it, they were in the next world. But as Spongebob looked over the horizon, he saw a huge metal city that was covered in black smoke and flames.)

Nick: Kinda takes your breath away, doesn't it?


	43. Defend Cluster Prime

Before you start reading this chapter, I'd like to make an announcement. There is a brand new Ultima story posted on this site. Except I didn't write it. The story is called The Scoiety Adventures written by my good friend, crossover4. It's a little short, but I promise it will be updated often. If you want to check it out, visit crossover4's profile. And everyone else feel free to write your own Ultima stories as well. Just make sure you tell me before posting, or I will EAT YOUR HEAD! With that out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

(Sadie walked across the lengthy hallways of the Safe House looking at all the citizens relaxing happily. Walking up to her came her friend, Jenny Wakeman.)

Jenny: Hey Sadie.

Sadie: Jenny. Hey.

Jenny: Is something bothering you?

Sadie: No. Not really.

Jenny: Are you worrying about Nick again?

Sadie: Of course not! I know he can take care of himself now. It's just. . .when I look at all of these people here, it's makes me feel. . . .sad.

(Sadie looked to see the Incredibles family spending time together, laughing, and playing games by a table. In another area, she sees Juniper Lee serving tea to her grandma, Jasmine Lee who looked like she got seriously hurt in a previous battle. And when she looked around some more, she sees the baby Tommy Pickles slowly walking over to Grandpa Lou and hugging him in an embrace.)

Sadie: I can't believe how many lives the Organization has uprooted.

Jenny: It will all be okay. Once the Organization is done for, everything will return to the way it should be. Besides, many of these refugees are tough. They have something that keeps them going. Hope still lives in many of their hearts.

Phineas: Hey Jenny!

(Phineas and Ferb run over to Jenny and Sadie holding some kind of small mechanic contraption.)

Jenny: Phineas? What's up?

Phineas: We're looking for parts to complete our super jet. We're building it for everyone who wants to spy on the Organizations plans. When it's done, it'll will be undetectable by radar, have a built in cloaking device, and the engines will come with a suppressor so that nobody can hear it flying. We just need one more thing to complete it. And we were wondering if your mom has something like it.

Jenny: I'm sure she'll help you two boys. And if not her, try Dexter or Jimmy Neutron.

Phineas: Thanks. See you around.

(Phineas and Ferb ran off with their jet part in search of Jennys mother or some other scientist.)

Jenny: You see Sadie? Those two boys are a perfect example.

Sadie: Yeah. I guess you're right.

(Suddenly, Jennys TV monitor sprang out of her belly and the viewscreen showed a familiar face.)

Vega: Jenny! Are you here?

Jenny: Vega? Long time no see! What's up?

Vega: Jenny! We need you on Cluster Prime quick! Vexus and her drones are overunning us all!

Jenny: Vexus? Hang on Vega! I'm coming!

Sadie: Wait! I want to come too!

Jenny: Alright! But stay close. There's no telling what Vexus has up her mechanical sleeve.

(Phineas and Ferb watched and Jenny and Sadie flew out of the Safe House and straight to Cluster Prime.)

Phineas: Wow. Look at them go. You know Ferb, working on this jet is fine. But I wish we could do something to help the Society even more. I mean sure, we don't have cool costumes, or catchy theme songs, or awesome super powers, or. . .THAT'S IT! Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today! You gather our friends and I'll go get the stuff.

(Ferb gave a thumbs up as he ran off. Phineas then looked around and said. . .)

Phineas: Hey. Where's Perry?

* * *

(The teal platypus crawled across the floor over to a couch. He then stood up of two legs and put on a fedora hat. Perry lifted up the couch cushions a jumped underneath it. He slid down a tunnelway until he landed in a seat which lead to a secret lab. He faced a giant monitor which showed the face of Major Monogram.)

Monogram: Good morning Agent P. I'm sure you are fully aware of the current crisis happening right now?

(Agent P raised an eyebrow at his boss.)

Monogram: That's right. We are out of pizza rolls! Apparently SOMEBODY got a little hungry last night!

Carl: I'm sorry. But I get hungry at night. I just, I dunno, get this urge and. . .those were good pizza rolls though.

Monogram: Yes. They WERE good pizza rolls. Anyway, the pizza roll crisis is a tragedy, but a much bigger crisis has befallen us. The Organization is apparently at work building a machine that can devastate anything in it's path. However, we're not entirely sure of the true purpose of the machine. It needs some sort of powerful gem to fully operate. Many of the Organizations scientists are hard at work guarding this machine. One of which is of course, your arch nemesis, the evil Dr. Doofenschmirtz. Your job is to go to the castle and destroy that machine before the Organization gets the chance to fire it up! Good luck Agent P!

(Perry saluted and ran out of the lab.)

Monogram: Now Carl, now that I know what happened to those pizza rolls, would you happen to know where the mini corndogs are?

Carl: I'm not sure (burp) what you mean.

Monogram: (groan)

(Perry hopped inside his own hovercar and flew off while his theme song played.)

_**Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba **_

_**Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba **_

_**Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba **_

_**Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba**_

_**PERRY!**_

_**He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action!**_

_**He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fray-ay-ay!**_

_**He's got more than just mad skill!**_

_**He's got a beaver tail and a bill!**_

_**And the women swoon whenever they hear him say. . .**_

Perry: (chatters)

_**He's Perry! Perry the Platypus!**_

Monogram: You can call him Agent P.

_**Perry!**_

Monogram: I said you can call him agent P!

_**AGENT P!**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Nick, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick looked at the smoking city fearing what was down there.)

Nick: Wait a minute. I know this place. We're on Cluster Prime! What happened to this place?

Spongebob: That's Cluster Prime? Jenny told me about this place, though I've never really been here.

Patrick: So this is Cluster Prime. Interesting. I thought it would be some kind of cereal bowl planet or something.

Sandy: Well whatever's goin' on down there, we better check it out. If anything, that last crystal piece is somewhere down here.

Nick: Then we better get down there fast. We can't risk the Organization finding the crystal before us.

Smytus: Bad news for you kid!

(The gang turns to see one of the elite Cluster robots, Smytus hovering over them with an entire army of small Cluster bots flying next to him.)

Patrick: Uh, hi there. You wouldn't by any chance know where we can find a crystal of unfathomable power, would you?

Nick: What's going on with this planet?

Smytus: That is not your concern!

Sandy: It is if you're threatening innocent lives down there!

Smytus: Innocent? BAH! These people turned against our true queen and our soldiers long ago after a certain robot girl gave them the will to revolt! They need to be punished!

Spongebob: Not if we have anything to say about it!

(Spongebob directed his glowing staff in Smytus' direction.)

Smytus: Go ahead then. Save all the "innocent" lives down there. You're only delaying yourselves in your crystal hunt.

Sandy: Shoot. He's right. If we save the planet, then these guys will find the crystal behind our backs.

Spongebob: But we can't just leave them to these Clusters. We have to help! Besides, we already have two of the crystals. Right?

Nick: Yeah. But they have one shard AND the rest of the two thirds! We gotta find the crystal first. And you're not going to stop us Smytus!

Smytus: We'll see about that. CLUSTER DRONES! SEIZE THEM!

* * *

(A spaceship flew over the planet of Cluster Prime. Jenny's mom, Nora Wakeman (In her Skyway Patrol uniform) piloted the ship as it flew over the smoking city. Jenny and Sadie watched throught the windows as the horrific scene was unfolding.)

Jenny: I hope we're not too late.

Nora: I'm sure you're friend will be just fine XJ9.

Sadie: I hope you don't mind me tagging along.

Nora: Oh, dear Sadie. It would be a privilage to have an ultimawarrior travel with us. I wouldn't mind even if you brought an A-bomb with you. THEM on the other hand. . .

(Nora directed her attention to Jennys other friends, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon who were sitting way in the back.)

Sheldon: Can't you drive this thing any faster? My Jenny needs me!

Brad: Jenny's our friend too you know!

Sheldon: Yeah well, I've known her the longest!

Tuck: No you haven't! We've met her long before you have!

Sheldon: Yeah, well I've read her blueprints so I know the most about her and what makes her tick. So that makes me the most worried about what happens to her!

Tuck: Nuh-uh! WE'RE more worried for her!

Nora: BOYS! DO YOU MIND? How can I concentrate if the three of you keep bickering?

(Suddenly, the ship was hit by a powerful laser blast.)

Jenny: We've been hit!

Nora: We're going down! I can't regain control!

Sadie: Quick! Everyone to me! I'll teleport us all out of here!

(Jenny, Nora, Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck all clung to Sadie as she brought out the ultimawhip. The whip shone brightly as the group found themselves on top of a tall skyscraper. In the distance, they watched as their spaceship plummeted to the ground and exploded on impact.)

Brad: Well, now we're stuck here. What do we do now?

Jenny: We find Vega and make sure she's alright.

Krackus: I don't think so you meddling heroes!

(Everybody turns around and sees one of the Cluster robots, Krackus standing by them.)

Krackus: Tremble all of you! I can see your fear-stricken faces begging for mercy as I prepare to. . .huh?

(The group of six ignores Krackus as they look over the horizon searching for their friend.)

Tuck: Wow, this place is big. How will we find Vega in all of this?

Jenny: We'll find a way. I'm sure of it.

Brad: Maybe she'll come to us.

Krackus: HEY! YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS!

Jenny: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?

Krackus: YES I SAID SOMETHING!

Sadie: Who is that?

Jenny: That's just Krackus. He's relatively harmless.

Krackus: D'OH YEAH? Harmless am I? Well who do you think shot you down from the sky?

Brad: Yeah right. You? Not likely.

Krackus: Oh, you better believe it was me! Why, I fashioned that mega-laser cannon with my own two drones! And it was I who commanded the drones to fire at your ship! You thought I was just a frail, old, rusted-up, scrap heap eh? FEH! You thought wrong! Now that I have you right where I want you. . .

(While Krackus was droning on about shooting down the ship, Tuck walks up to him and gently pushes Krackus sending him wheeling backwards.)

Krackus: Whoa! Hey! What do you think you're-AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!

(Everyone looked over the edge of the building to see if Krackus fell far down to his doom. However, someone came flying back up and threw Krackus back on the top of the building bound and gagged. Jenny instantly recognized the robot who now stood before them.)

Jenny: Vega! You're okay!

Vega: Hey Jen! I'm glad you made it in time. We're gonna need all the help we can get.

Jenny: Wait. Where are your other friends. Are Drab, Shel, and Tuff alright?

Vega: They along a majority of the other robots on this planet have been imprisoned by my mothers drones. I don't think we can keep this up any longer.

Sadie: Then we're glad we made it.

Jenny: Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce you to my friends. You already know my mom. And my friends Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck. This is my other friend Sadie.

Vega: Nice to meet you Sadie. Can you fight?

Sadie: Sure can.

(Suddenly, a swarm of flying hornet like machines flew up and surrounded the top of the skyscrapper.)

Tuck: AUGH! The Cluster!

Sadie: We can't fight them on this building. We have to get to lower ground. Everyone by me!

Vega: What for.

Jenny: Oh, you'll find out.

(Sadie twirled her whip around like a lasso until a huge glowing ring surrounded them and made them disappear.)

* * *

(Another Cluster robot swarm swooped down as they tried to ram into Nick. But a single shower of light orbs blasted them all into pieces. Spongebob froze many of the robots up with his powerful ice spells so that Patrick could run in and smash the frozen robots. Sandy jumped from robot to robot pummeling another robot with every jump. Smytus was watching the battle looking annoyed.)

Smytus: Come on you idiots! They have two of the crystal shards! Get them!

(The Cluster swarmed all over the place zooming down on the ultimawarriors only to be sliced, blasted, or pummeled by the ultimaweapons.)

Sandy: We can't keep this up! We need to get away from here!

Spongebob: But the city is too crowded!

(The Cluster started to swarm some more until they all simultaneously came in for a dive. But before Nick destroyed another one with his sword, a laser cannon shot forward and decimated half of the army.)

Patrick: Wow, what was that?

Nick: Look!

(Charging up the metal hillside arrived an entire army of robots not like the one the ultimawarriors were fighting.)

Robot: VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

(The robots roared and annihalated Smytus' army in mere seconds. But more Cluster bots appeared out of the blue and attacked.)

Smytus: Get rid of these meddlers!

(Nick, Sandy, Spongebob, and Patrick were watching as the robots were taking down the Cluster like crazy. A voice shouted out telling the robots to continue fighting.)

Vega: Keep at it everyone! Make them sorry they ever tried to conquer us!

(As the robots pushed Smytus and his army back, Vega flew down to check on Nick and his friends.)

Vega: Are you four okay?

Spongebob: Yeah. Thanks a billion. That Smytus almost had us cornered.

Vega: You're welcome. . .um. . . . .say. You don't look like you guys are from around here.

Sadie: Nick!

Nick: Sadie?

(Everybody looked downhill and saw the ultimawhip wielder, Sadie running up along with Jenny and her friends.)

Jenny: Hey! It's Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy.

Sadie: What are you guys doing here?

Spongebob: We came here looking for the last crystal shard withwhich we can use to break into the Organizations castle and rescue Nicks girlfriend.

Nick: Good to see you guys again. What's your story?

Brad: We're helping Jennys friend here reclaim Cluster Prime.

Sheldon: Vexus has robots all over town! It could take forever!

Sandy: Perhaps not. Them other robots look like their hoding their own pretty fine.

Vega: Sure. But you know they won't keep fighting like this forever. Eventually, we have to stop them for good. As for you, you said you were looking for a crystal?

Nick: Yeah.

Vega: Well you're in luck. I saw something like that back at the throne room. The only problem is, Vexus might still be there.

Spongebob: Tartar sauce. Has she found it before us?

Vega: Not to my knowledge, no.

Jenny: Then there's no time to lose! We gotta help you find that crystal.

Tuck: Can't I rest first? My legs are hurting.

Nora: There will be plenty of time to rest when we're off this planet. Now come on!

(The entire group ran downhill as the mass of robots fought one another.)

Sadie: So where is the throne room.

Vega: Up there. You can't miss it.

(Vega points up to a very tall building which looks almost like a castle.)

Sadie: I'll teleport us up there.

(Sadie twirls the ultimawhip around creating a large golden ring around her and the group. However, the ring quickly disappeared and the teleportation failed.)

Sadie: What the? Why didn't work?

Nora: I think you may have used that teleportation spell one too many times at once.

Sadie: Sorry. I must not have gotten enough practice with this thing as I thought.

Nick: Let me try. I have been doing this for a while.

(Nick raised the ultimasword high in the air. But unfortunately, that wasn't working either.)

Nick: Oh, c'mon!

Nora: Um, and how much training have you had young man?

Sandy: It's not them that's the problem.

(Everyone looked at Sandy and noticed her ultimagauntlets are glowing.)

Sandy: The crystal shard. It is definately inside that fortress.

Spongebob: Hey, yeah. You're right. I can sense it too?

(Spongebob and Patrick held their weapons up and they started glowing too, and so did the ultimasword and the ultimawhip.)

Nick: That shard must be pretty powerful if it's not allowing us to teleport inside.

Vega: Then me and Jenny will go in and get the crystal for you. What do you say Jen?

Jenny: Sure. Okay.

(Jenny and Vega flew up into the air toward the tower. But when they got within a few feet of the tower, they two robot girls began to plummet.)

Brad and Tuck: JENNY!

Sheldon: NOOOOOO!

Nora: XJ9!

(Everybody ran down the road to see where Vega and Jenny fell.)

Sadie: Are you okay?

Jenny: Yeah. We're fine.

Vega: That has never happened before.

Sandy: Shee-oot! That last crystal shard must be incredibly powerful if it can defend this entire fortress.

Brad: How are we gonna get inside now?

Sheldon: We can't! This place is impenetrable.

Nick: Maybe. Maybe not. There might be one crystal shard in there. But we have two.

(Nick withdraws his sword and pulls out the two crystal shard he and his friend collected.)

Nick: Let's see if they cancel each other out.

Nora: I suppose it could work in theory.

(Nick the two shards toward the tower causing them to shine brightly. That exact same shine was seen at the very top where the throne room is. Nick puts the two shards in his pocket.)

Tuck: Did it work?

Nick: Only one way to find out.

(Everyone huddled by Nick as he lifted his sword in the air. A bright sphere surrounds everyone and they all disappear completely.)

* * *

Tuck: GAH! It's so bright! Did we just die? Am I blind? I don't see anything!

Brad: Tuck. Open your eyes.

(Tuck opened his eyes. And looked around to find he and everyone else in Vexus' fortress.)

Tuck: Hey! I can see!

Spongebob: WOOHOO! It worked!

Nora: Yes, yes. Now be quiet. Remember that this is the Cluster's fortress. So don't say anything to alert everyone.

Patrick: ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! I'm sorry. What?

(At the sound of Patricks voice, dozens of Cluster drones corner the group.)

Jenny: We can take them on! We've faced tougher foes before, right?

(Jenny and Vega took down the first wave of drones firing lasers at them. Spongebob launched many thunder spells on them while Patrick had his back protecting him from sneak attacks. Sandy karate chopped the robots with the amplified power of the gauntlets. One robot came up behind her, but Nora jumped up and punched the robot away. Nick and Sadie sliced numerous robots into pieces until they formed a large scrap pile.)

Tuck: Alright! That takes care of them!

Sheldon: Now let's go into that throne room!

Vega: Be on your guard everyone. For all we know, my mom is in there.

Jenny: I'm not afraid. We're an entire army of skilled heroes.

Nora: Well, some of us.

Tuck: What? We have powers to. The power of imagination! Doesn't that count for something.

Sadie: Let's go!

(Patrick puts his shield out in front of him and rams into the door busting it open. When they walk inside, sitting on a large, gold, metal throne was the evil robot queen, Vexus.)

Vexus: So. You made it after all. No matter. I knew you were coming after you cancelled out my crystal with the ones you obtained.

Nick: It's not your crystal Vexus!

Jenny: And this is no longer your planet!

Vexus: SILENCE!

(Vexus hopped down from her throne and got into her battle stance as did all the other heroes. But joining her were her two robot henchmen, Smytus and Krackus.)

Krackus: Doh-hoo! We've got you this time meddling heroes! I haven't forgotten about our previous conflict.

Smytus: Nor have I. You may have deterred our armies now, but we will regroup and continue attacking.

Vega: And so will we! You cannot enslave these robots any longer!

Vexus: You watch your mouth young lady! Now that I'm back in charge, things are going to change around here!

Nick: Not while I have a say in this! While we were battling your drones nonstop, I picked up a few new moves.

Vexus: New moves, eh? We'll be the judge of that!

(Vexus, Smytus, and Krackus lunge after Nick ready to pounce. Spongebob, Sadie, and the other were prepared to defend Nick, but to their surprise, the sword shone with an intense light. When the three evil robots came within an inch of Nicks body, a powerful wave of wind blew them against the wall. Krackus was broken apart, but Smytus and Vexus still stood strong. As they shock off the impact, they saw the blinding light disappear an reveal that Nick was holding not one, but TWO ultimaswords in both hands.)

Nick: Exhibit A. I just whooped you all as fast as you made your first move.

Krackus: I will have my revenge! So help me, I will. . .

(Krackus didn't have time to finish as Tuck kicked his head down a garbage chute.)

Tuck: SLAM DUNK! Wait. Are there slam dunks in soccer?

Nora: You're through Vexus! You cannot possibly tackle all ten of us at once.

Vexus: Oh, but I can! Now that I have THIS!

(From out of the throne, Vexus pulled out the last crystal shard.)

Sandy: Hand it over before we take it from you!

Vexus: I wish I could, but. . .

(The group watched in horror and Vexus jammed the crystal inside the yellow sphere above her head. Her body suddenly went through a horrific transformation as her armor changed from yellow and green to dark red and blue. Her eyes also started to change black with red pupils. Her hands morphed into long metal claws. And finally, a massive neon pair of butterfly wings sprouted from behind.)

Vexus: . . .it's hard to take something that has been completely absorbed.

(Vexus laughed cruelly as a purple aura radiated from her body.)

Patrick: What happened?

Spongebob: She's. . . .she's absorbed the crystal shard!

Jenny: Alright. This is a bit more of a challenge than I thought. But it's nothing we can't handle, right?

(Vexus roared as she sent a sonic scream in the direction of Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. Jenny was angered by this, and she lunged head first after Vexus. But in the blink of an eye, she disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Jenny kicking her backside leaving a huge dent in her armor.)

Nora: XJ9!

Smytus: HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is entertaining.

Sandy: Aw, shut up tin man!

(Nick, Sadie, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy fought with Smytus while Nora ran over to protect her daughter, but Vexus used her blinding speed to knock Nora down as well. Vega ran in as well, but before she could move one step, Vexus grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall.)

Vexus: To think I raised such a treacherous, back-stabbing brat as my daughter! I'm about to put you in your place, FOREVER!

Jenny: Not if I have anything to say about it!

(Jenny tried to attack Vexus from behind. But unfortunately, the butterfly wings formed into hundreds of laser turrets which severely damaged the robot girl. Vexus raised her clawed hands up to finish Vega, but was interrupted when Nick jumped to her. Vexus disappeared again showed herself hoveringup on top of the ceiling still holding Vega.)

Nick: Drop her Vexus!

Vexus: You want her? FINE! SHE'S DEAD TO ME NOW! LITERALLY!

(Vexus threw Vega with great force down on the floor leaving her bruised and battered. Sadie ran over to see if she's alright.)

Vexus: Why should I waste my energy on you weaklings when I could use it to enslave Cluster Prime single-handedly? In fact, that's exactly what I will do!

(The evil robot surrounded herself in the purple aura and blasted through the ceiling laughing. Spongebo, Patrick, and Sandy who just now defeated Smytus ran over to see if Vega is okay.)

Brad: What's wrong? Is she going to make it?

Nora: Hard to say at the moment. She must've suffered something serious after being exposed to Vexus' powers for too long.

Jenny: She will pay for this!

Sheldon: Jenny, no! She'll do the same thing to you too!

Jenny: Well we can't just take this lying down! Someone's gotta get out there!

Nick: You're right. I'll go.

Brad: Are you crazy? You saw how strong Vexus was! After she absorbed the crystal, she's unstoppable!

Nick: Right. But I have two crystals. So then we'll be equal.

Sandy: Wait a minute! You're not thinking about absorbing them crystals, are you?

Nick: Of course not. But if I can somehow use the ultimasword and use the power of the crystals at the same time, I might be able to beat her.

Sadie: Let me help too! You can't possibly do this on your own.

Nick: You're right. Here.

(Nick handed Sadie one of the crystal shards.)

Sadie: So how do we do this?

Nick: Just concentrate hard like you normally do with your weapon.

(Nick and Sadie held their crystal high up until they started to glow intensely. a bright flash of light engulfed the entire room forcing everyone to cover their eyes.)

* * *

(The robots ran screaming all around the city as fireballs rained down upon everyone. Vexus laughed as the citizens of Cluster Prime were powerless to stop her. Hundreds of them flew up in the sky to take Vexus down, but a series of lightning bolts struck them causing them to plummet.)

Vexus: I AM YOUR QUEEN NOW! SURRENDER THE GOLDEN CHIPS, OR YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Nick: I THINK YOU'VE GOT THAT BACKWARDS!

(Vexus turned around and saw a flash of light shining toward her. The light beam struck her and caused her to crash down on top of a skyscraper.)

Vexus: What? But how?

Sadie: Up here!

(Vexus looked above her and saw Nick and Sadie hovering above each surrounded surrounded by a rainbow colored aura.)

Vexus: The both of you are using the power of the crystals you found, no doubt!

Sadie: That's right! And we're going to use that power to defeat you!

Vexus: We'll see about that!

(Vexus suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Sadie. Fortunately, Sadie was quick to disappear before Vexus could catch her. When Sadie flew away, Nick charged in with the two ultimaswords and collided with the evil robot. The two ultimawarriors and Vexus were flying over Cluster Prime at incredibly fast speed. The robot citizens, Spongebob, Jenny, and their friends looked up and saw the three bright streaks in the sky wondering what was going on.)

Sheldon: Which one do you think is which?

Brad: Beats me? I can barely keep track of what's happening?

Patrick: Oh, man you guys. This is the best light show I have ever seen!

(Up in the sky, Nick continually slashed at Vexus with the two swords, but she keep protecting herself with her arms. Her butterfly wings started to spin like a fan blowing Nick away. While stuck in the massive vaccum, Nick spun counterclockwise creating a tornado of his own, the wind was knocking Vexus to the ground, but she flew up again trying to get Nick. However, Sadies ultimawhip grabbed a hold of Vexus' leg holding her down. A massive fireball formed between the two ultimaswords, and Nick launched it at the robot. The massive explosion barely left a dent in Vexus' armor, but she still fell down to the city streets. Nick and Sadie hover back down touching the ground as their friends ran up to them.)

Vexus: Clueless fools! Even if you defeat me, there is no way you can get the crystal out of me!

Nick: We can always try!

(Everybody prepared to attack Vexus again.)

Vexus: Have you forgotten? Not only do I have one of the crystal shards and the rest of the ultimacrystal, but we also have someone who you truly care about.

(Nick gritted his teeth in anger looking ready to destroy Vexus.)

Vexus: Bring the two ultimacrystals to us now, or your little girlfriend will be silenced forever. Take all the time you need.

(Vexus laughed opening up a portal for her to escape into.)

Nick: STOP!

(Nick ran after her, but her was too late. As soon as Vexus escaped, the auras around Nick and Sadies bodies faded away and the ultimacrystals were back in their hands.)

Brad: Well what do we do now?

Spongebob: It's up to you Nick. What should we do?

(Nick thought for a minute then came to his decision.)

Nick: We take the fight to them. We're gonna rescue Kristy, defeat Vexus, and take back the ultimacrystal whether they like it or not.

Sandy: That's the spirit! They want a fight, we'll give 'em one!

Patrick: Woo-hoo! Yeah!

Sadie: If you're going, then let us come with you.

Jenny: I think I'll go with you too. I mean, if it's okay with you guys.

Tuck: Are you kidding? I can't wait to kick some bad guy butt!

Brad: Uh, Tuck? The only thing you've kicked was Krackus' head. And that's not really much.

Tuck: Hey!

Sheldon: I'm going if Jenny's going!

(Jenny turned to Vega who stood before the crowd of robots.)

Jenny: What about you Vega? Are you coming with us too?

Vega: Nah. You go on ahead. Besides, I have my own job. And that's to take back my planet.

Jenny: Good luck Vega.

Spongebob: Alright Nick! Take us out of here!

(Nick raised the ultimasword in the air and teleported Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, Sadie, Jenny, Nora, Tuck, Brad, and Sheldon off Cluster Prime.)


	44. Return to the Lair of the Organization

(Nick and the group appeared from the flash of light and find themselves on a tall black cliff over looking the gigantic ominous looking castle.)

Spongebob: (sigh) Just when I thought I would never go back there, I'm suddenly back there.

Sandy: You've been here before?

Jenny: Yeah! One time, we heard he helped to lead a small group of fugitives in a direct assault through the castle just barely getting everyone out alive. That was the day we named him leader.

Spongebob: Thanks, but as you know, I'm leader no more.

Patrick: Yeah. You're a. . . .a sponge, right?

Brad: So what's the plan for getting up there?

Sadie: We could teleport up there like we did last time. We have two of the crystal shards.

Nora: Yes, but they have one crystal shard PLUS the entire ultimacrystal!

Nick: We needed the three shards to get through their barrier. With only two shards, it might be difficult.

Tuck: Well, it's worth a try, right?

Nick: I suppose.

(Nick brought the two crystals out of his pockets and holds them to the sky. He focuses all of his energy into the crystals to cancel out the barrier surrounding the castle. But to his surprise, the crystals stopped glowing immediately.)

Jenny: What happened? Didn't it work.

Nick: The barrier! It. . .it just disappeared.

Sadie: Well that's weird. Why would the Organization shut off their own barrier? Unless. . . .they knew we had the two crystals.

Tuck: So they want us to come inside?

Sandy: Just so they could ambush us.

Spongebob: Well we're not gonna let that happen! We've got your back Nick.

Nick: Thanks Spongebob. But to be honest, we're probably gonna have to split up.

Brad: So we can find the crystal faster?

Nick: Exactly. Me, Sadie, and Jenny will go one way. Nora, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon will take another path. And Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy will be Team Three.

Sheldon: WAIT! Why can't I join you guys? If anything were to happen to Jenny. . .

Sadie: Nothing's going to happen. We're a team of super heroes. We've got each others backs.

Nick: Mrs. Wakeman. You think you can hold your own against certain enemies?

Nora: You've obviously haven't seen what I can do in the field of battle yet.

Nick: No I have not. Alright. Let's do this!

(Nick raised the sword high in the air and everyone teleported into the castle. But watching from behind a large rock were their rivals, Marlon and Shannon.)

Shannon: They teleported into the castle. Should we go after them.

Marlon: We'll wait until they come out with the crystal first. Then we'll get them.

(The two waited behind the rock waiting for their rivals to come back out. Up above them, a certain teal platypus flew his hang glider straight through the window of the Organization castle.)

* * *

(Nick, Sadie, and Jenny found themselves in the castle dungeon.)

Nick: Never thought I'd be back in this dump.

Sadie: Which way?

Nick: I dunno. Let's just search every cell.

Jenny: I can try. I can fly really fast.

(Jenny flew up into the air and checked up on all the cells. But Kristy wasn't in any of them. Nick and Sadie called out to her from up above.)

Sadie: DID YOU FIND HER YET?

Nick: Sadie! Keep quiet or they'll hear us!

Sadie: They already knew we were coming. What's the point?

Jenny: She isn't in either of these cells. But I'll keep looking.

(As Jenny flew to the upper floor, she found more empty cells. But Nick and Sadie surprisingly met her at the top.)

Jenny: Guys? How did you get up here so fast?

Nick: Oh, we teleported up here.

Sadie: I thought you knew that.

Jenny: Right. Well, I looked everywhere, but Kristys cell isn't anywhere around here.

Nick: That's because you're looking in all the wrong places, SUCKER!

(When Nick raised his hand, a blue burst of energy shot out and zapped Jenny painfully. Nick and Sadie laughed as they tranformed into the Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff who were wearing shining dresses covered in crystals.)

Jenny: The Krust Cousins? You're here? And you're wearing the Pip Crystals?

Brit: That's right you robo-wanabe! We had planned this all along! The only reason we were in your Society was because we wanted to see you short out up close.

Tiff: But since that won't happen for a while, it's time we took matters into our own hands!

Sadie: That's what you think!

(Brit and Tiff both suddenly felt a sting on their backsides. The two turn around and see Nick and Sadie teleported to the top with their ultimaweapons in hand.)

Sadie: It's not enough that you pick on my friends, now you gotta destroy them?

Nick: If you're here, then you must know where Kristy is!

Brit: Of course we know "Oh Great and Powerful Ultimasword Wielder".

Nick: Then you wouldn't mind taking us there.

Tiff: Looks like he means buisness Brit.

Brit: Oh, dear! What ever shall we do? We are surrounded by a robot girl and two legendary warriors. How can we possibly defend ourselves?

Tiff: Well Tiff, today's our lucky day.

(The two girls started to glow bright blue until their arms formed into giant blue fists. As they smashed the ground, the shockwave blasted everyone back.)

Tiff: Because now, not even they can tell us what to do!

Brit: That's right! So you all better just run along!

Nick: Not without Kristy!

Tiff: We're doing you a favor man. You're too good for her, and she's to good for you.

Jenny: WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIONS ANYWAY?

(Jenny charged at the Krust Cousins, but they blew her back with a burst of psychic energy.)

Brit: Please Jenny. Didn't you learn from last time? You cannot defeat us with the powers of these crystals.

Sadie: Maybe she can't. But me and Nick are a whole different story!

(Sadie wrapped her whip around Brits waist. But a large psychic bubble surrounded herself and freed her from the grasp. She and Tiff fired lasers at her, but Nick blocked the attacks just in time.)

Nick: Jenny! Find Kristys cage and get her out of there!

Jenny: I'm on it!

Brit: What? Oh, no you don't!

(Brit sent a long blue arm at the robot girl. But Sadie grabbed it with her whip and Nick sliced it apart with his sword. Jenny managed to get away in time.)

Brit: How dare you? You two will pay for this!

Tiff: Time to break out the big guns girlfriend!

Brit: You couldn't be more right!

(The crystals on Brit and Tiffs dresses started to grow bigger until a blinding blue aura surrounded them. Nick and Saide charged with their weapons ready and prepared to fight.)

* * *

(Nora, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon were sneaking quietly through the hallways of the Organization castle.)

Tuck: What exactly are we looking for again?

Brad: The big ultimacrystal that goes with the two shards they found, remember?

Tuck: Not really. It's sort of hard to concentrate when we're in a creepy haunted castle crawling with hundreds of marauding. . .

Nora: Shhh! Keep it down. Someone's coming.

(The group of four hides inside a closet as they see three villains walking down the hall. The three reveal themselves as the Huntsman, Ozai, and Sa'luk.)

Sa'luk: Is the machine almost ready?

Huntsman: It better be soon. We have our top scientists working on it right now.

Ozai: It must be finished by the time we make it to Krakatoa.

(The group heard what the villains were saying from inside the closet.)

Brad: Krakatoa?

Sheldon: It's a volcanic island located in the Sanda Strait between the island of Java and Sumatra in Indonesia.

Brad: But why would they want to go there?

Nora: Who cares? Right now, we have a bigger mission on our hands!

(The group ran down the halls once they made sure the villains had left. As Brad, Sheldon, and Nora walked across the corner, Tuck accidentally tripped. He got up and saw the teal platypus who tripped him.)

Tuck: Hi Perry.

Perry: (chatter)

(When Tuck left, Perry stood back up on two feet and put on his little hat. He ran over to the door marked 'Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc.' and busted in where the scientist was waiting for him.)

Doofenschmirtz: Perry the Platypus? You're here? Well, I didn't see that coming. And when I say I didn't see that coming, I mean I COMPLETELY SAW THAT COMING!

(Doofenschmirtz pressed a convinient button trapping Perry in a large metal cage with only his head free.)

Doofenschmirtz: You like? I borrowed it from that hunting ghost Skulker. Well, actually I didn't borrow it so much as I took it without his permission. Regardless, I'll bet you're wondering what I have up my sleeve this time! I mean, if Major Monogram hasn't told you already. Well BEHOLD! THE ULTIMACRYSTAL-AMPLIFIER-INATOR!

(Doofenschmirtz unveils his machine which looks like a large cone in front of Perry.)

Doofenschmirtz: This machine is guaranteed to harness the power of the ultimacrystal we've been searching for. I don't know if you've heard Perry the Platypus, but we have the crystal right now! BWAHAHAHAHA-or at least just three fourths of it. But that's not a problem. From what I've heard, the three missing shards are in this castle right now. It's only a matter of time Perry the Platypus. Heheheeeeeee. . . . . .in the meantime, how about some fruit punch?

* * *

(Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy were screaming as a large black car chased them through the halls of the castle. Driving the car were the weasels working for Judge Doom.)

Sandy: Well so much for staying quiet!

Patrick: Sorry. I just felt this huge belch coming.

Spongebob: Over here! We'll lose them in the cafeteria!

(The gang make a left as they sneak into the Organizations torture room. The weasels car drives by. Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy breath deeply as they just made it.)

Spongebob: Great. We lost them.

Patrick: (BURP)

(At the sound of Patricks burp, the weasels burst into the cafeteria and cut off their only escape. Sandy and Spongebob give Patrick a dirty look.)

Patrick: Sorry.

(Hopping out of the truck came the five weasels, Wiseguy, Greasy, Weezy, Psycho, and Stupid. Also comming out with them was their boss, Judge Doom.)

Judge Doom: Well, well. I hope you've all enjoyed your visit here in this castle. Because now there will be only one way out.

Sandy: Not if we get through you first!

Wiseguy: That ain't gonna happen sweet-cheeks! Bump 'em off boys!

(The weasels brought out their machine guns and opened fire on Spongebob and his friends. Patrick was able to defend everyone by raising his shield. Then Sandy jumped out from behind and clobbered the weasels into a heap. However, Judge Doom was missing.)

Patrick: Where did that other guy go?

Spongebob: I guess we must have scared them off.

Sandy: Hardly. He's probably waiting for us to come out so he can ambush us when our guards are down.

Spongebob: But we can't find the ultimacrystal unless we go somewhere.

Kristy: Hello? Who's there?

(The group looks around and hears Kristys voice. Sandy traces the sound over by a closet. When she opened it up, Kristy was lying on the floor with both arms tied behind her back and the ultimacrystal in her lap.)

Spongebob: Kristy! We found you!

Patrick: And the crystal too!

Sandy: Hang on little lady. We'll get ya out of them binds.

Kristy: Behind you!

(While Sandy tried to free Kristy, a golden boxing glove socked her in the jaw. Spongebob and Patrick looked to see Judge Doom with the golden boxing glove as his right hand.)

Judge Doom: I just knew you'd go for it! Now I have you where I want you!

(Doom's hand becomes a golden lasso and he grabs the ultimacrystal form Kristys lap.)

Patrick: HEY! You can't do that!

Judge Doom: I believe I can! For you see, now I control all who oppose me!

Spongebob: We'll see about that!

(Spongebob pointed the ultimastaff at Doom's body preparing a fire spell. But he raised the crystal in the air sending out a dark wave which neutralizes his spell.)

Spongebob: Hey! What?

Judge Doom: Have you forgotten that this crystal has the power to control other ultimaweapons? For example!

(Doom sent another dark wave to Patricks shield. When the wave hit, the shield takes on a mind of its own and slices onto Spongebob who dodges in time.)

Spongebob: WHOA! Patrick! Stop it!

Patrick: Spongebob! I'm not doing this! It's the shield! It's possessed or something!

(Spongebob kept trying to defend himself from Patricks strikes without trying to hurt his friend. But on strike bumped Spongebob to the floor as Patrick forcibly raised the shield up high preparing to finish him off.)

Patrick: NOOOOO! I'M SORRY SPONGEBOB!

Judge Doom: Now nothing can save you!

(Before Doom could laugh over his victory, a laser blasted him in the backside and he quickly fell down. Jenny arrived inside the torture chamber blowing smoke from her laser gun.)

Jenny: Spongebob! Patrick! Sandy! Are you guys okay?

Spongebob: Oh, Jenny you came just in time!

(Sandy slowly got up as she shook off the blow that was delivered to her. Kristy also got up and picked up the ultimacrystal from the floor.)

Jenny: Kristy? And the ultimacrystal? You guys did it!

Patrick: What did we do?

Sandy: Aw, shucks. It weren't nothin'. If you hadn't arrived, we'd be done fer.

Spongebob: Where's Nick? We have to tell him the good news.

Jenny: Nick? (gasp) Oh, no! Nick! He and Sadie are still fighting the Krust Cousins!

Kristy: What? He's in trouble? I've got to go see if he's okay!

Sandy: We can't let you do that Kristy. It's way too dangerous.

Jenny: We're in the Organizations castle. She's in enough danger as it is.

Spongebob: We'll what are we standing around for? Take us to Nick!

Jenny: Alright. Follow me.

(Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Kristy followed Jenny down the halls with the ultimacrystal in tow.)

* * *

(As Doofenschmirtz looked over his invention, Perry looked around and came up with an idea.)

Perry: (chatter)

Doofenschmirtz: Huh? What do you want Perry the Platypus?

(Perrys head motioned toward a door that said bathroom on it.)

Doofenschmirtz: You want to go to the bathroom? Oh, well why didn't you say so? Of course I'll let you out.

(Doofenschmirtz pressed a button on the box freeing Perry from his restraints. The platypus simply walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Doofenschmirtz waited for two to three minutes by the door.)

Doofenschmirtz: Perry the Platypus? Are you almost done in there.

(The scientist suddenly noticed the door was unlocked.)

Doofenschmirtz: Uh, you left the door unlocked. I'll just go ahead and-BWAH!

(As Doofenschmirtz motined his hand toward the doorknob, Perry blasted out smacking Doofenschmirtz across the face with his tail. He stood on two legs in a battle stance.)

Doofeschmirtz: How dare you? Ugh, you better have washed your hands after you were done in there!

(The two combantants sprang out at each other preparing to fight.)

* * *

(Nick dodged another blue laser from the Krust Cousins and sprang up to slash them with his sword. Tiff put up an impenetrable crystal shield around herself and Brit that deflected the attack. The shield exploded sending sharp crystal projectiles at the two kids. Sadie blocked some of them from reaching herself and her brother.)

Nick: Damn. They're much powerful than they appeared on the TV show.

Sadie: Who are we gonna end this?

Brit: Don't strain yourself little missy. We'll be the ones to end it for you!

(Brit emitted powerful soundwaves from her hands that seemed to paralyze Nick and Sadie. Tiff then shook the ground beneath them knocking them over the edge. The Krust Cousins watched as they fell to their doom. But Nick raised his sword up high and he and Sadie teleported safely to the bottom of the dungeon. Nick raised his sword again healing himself and Sadie.)

Brit: HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!

(The Krust Cousins flew down to the bottom floor of the dungeon to face Nick and Sadie again.)

Tiff: This time we do it right so there won't be anymore screw ups!

Vexus: That's right!

(The newly transformed Vexus appeared in the dungeon.)

Vexus: You two have done your parts. Now they're mine!

Brit: What? But we just barely got started with them!

Vexus: THAT IS AN ORDER! LEAVE THEM TO ME NOW!

Tiff: Aw man! And I really wanted to see that ponytail girl suffer!

Vexus: That's exactly what you'll get when I get done with them.

(Brit and Tiff flew away as Vexus faced Nick and Sadie herself.)

Nick: You're just asking for a repeat of what happened on Cluster Prime!

Vexus: Not likely. I'll be the gamechanger here.

(Vexus flew at blinding speed knocking Sadie to the ground. Nick put up a shield around himself, but Vexus tore right through it.)

Vexus: HA! Do you give up now!

Nick: Never! You forgot, we can be just as powerful as you!

Vexus: Who said I forgot?

Sadie: Wait a minute! Nick! My crystal shard is gone!

Nick: What?

(Nick searched his pockets and found the other crystal shard was missing as well.)

Nick: The other one's gone too! How. . .

Vexus: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looking for these?

(Vexus presented the two crystal shards to Nick and Sadie before she absorbed both of them into her body. Now Vexus was twice as big as she originally was.)

Nick: F*** my life.

(As Vexus laughed in triumph, Brad, Tuck, Nora, and Sheldon arrived in the dungeon.)

Brad: We heard something! What happened?

(The group of four stares in awe at the giant robot before them.)

Sheldon: GAH! How did she get so big?

Nora: Oh, darn it! She must have gotten a hold of the other two crystal shards Nick and Sadie had!

Sadie: It wasn't our fault! She blindsided us!

(Four large tendril exploded from Vexus' back and grabbed Jennys friends.)

Nick: Let them go right now!

Vexus: You don't have the power to make me do anything anymore!

(Nick ran to attack, but two laser beams shot out of her eyes throwing him to the ground. Sadie ran in with the ultimawhip, but Vexus' scorpion tail smashed into her bringing her down as well. Vexus then prepared the stinger on the tail to impale Sadie. Nick got in the way and put up shield to protect her. But the stinger easily smashed right through it and barely missed the two as they tried to get back up.)

Vexus: Your defenses are useless now! Nothing can attack me now that I am all powerful!

(Vexus raised her long metal claws to attack, but a large beam of light hit her hand not damaging it at all. Vexus smirked to see Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Jenny in their battle stances ready to fight the evil robot.)

Vexus: It seems everyone has a death wish today!

Jenny: The only one asking for a death wish is you if you don't let my friends go!

(Jenny blasted her way through as lightning speed toward Vexus. But an electrical field around the evil robot zapped Jennys body and caused her to plummet.)

Vexus: Fine. You want them? Take them. It makes little difference now!

(Vexus threw Jennys friends to the ground as they ran for cover. Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy ran into the fray as they used their weapons to fight Vexus as well. Spongebob however stopped next to Nick to talk to him.)

Spongebob: Don't worry. Your girlfriend is safe. And so is the ultimacrystal. They're right over there.

(Nick turned his head and saw Kristy watching from a corner in the dungeon.)

Nick: Kristy! You. . .

Spongebob: Shh! Don't let Vexus know, or she'll try to attack her too.

(Nick nodded his head as the two ran into the battle together. Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Sadie raised their weapons up high to form a huge laser which combined their powers.)

Vexus: You've got to be joking.

(As the laser fired, a mirror formed on Vexus' chest which deflected it down a different hallway. And that hallway just happened to lead to Doofenschmirtz's lab where Perry and Doofenschmirtz were still duking it out.)

Doofenschmirtz: Surrender Perry the Platypus! You cannot stop the inevitable! The Ultimacrystal-Amplifier-Inator is indestructible even to the most. . .

(While Doofenschmirtz was monologing, the laser burst into the lab and destroyed Doofenschmirtz's invention behind his back.)

Doofenschmirtz: The machine is destroyed, isn't it.

(Perry nods his head.)

Doofenschmirtz: I lost, haven't I.

(Perry nods his head.)

Doofenschmirtz: I see. We'll then you're free to go. Have a wonderful day and-PSYCHE!

(Doofenschmirtz unveils a ray gun and tries to blast Perry with it. The platypus jumps around until Doofenschmirtz accidentally hits the self-destruct button.)

Doofenschmirtz: Oh, no! C'mon! Why does every lab come with a self-destruct button? I told everyone this was a bad idea because I forsaw this very situation!

(As Doofenschmirtz's lab explodes, Perry jumped out the window and flew away on his hovercar.)

Doofenschmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

(As Perry escapes, Doofenschmirtz looks over his destroyed lab.)

Doofenschmirtz: Aw, great! Look at this mess. Hopefully I could get it cleaned up before. . .

Dr. Eggman: WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?

(Doofenschmirtz flinched when he saw Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Syndrome all enter the lab.)

Syndrome: Whoa? What have you done with the place?

Drakken: GAH! The Ultimacrystal Amplifier!

Doofenschmirtz: Inator.

Eggman: You bumbling moron! You let the machine get destroyed? Do you realize how hard it was to build this device? Now we'll have to start over from scratch!

Doofenschmirtz: So what's the big deal? It's not like we have a deadline to make.

Syndrome: No. But it is necessary to achieve our goal at Krakatoa.

Doofenschmirtz: Oh, right. Forgot about our "big project".

Eggman: Alright. Let's get back to work!

(The other scientists groaned as they went back to rebuilding a new Ultimacrystal Amplifier.)

* * *

(Down in the dungeon, the heroes were constantly getting thrown around by Vexus as she used her blinding speed to surprise them all.)

Patrick: Ow! This isn't working!

Sandy: We need to develop some kind of strategy!

Patrick: I know! Let's charge right at her! She'll never see it coming!

Spongebob: Wait! Patrick!

(Patrick sounded off his own battle cry as he charged toward Vexus. But all it took was a simple kick and Patrick was sent flying into Spongebob.)

Patrick: Darn it! I thought it would work! Oh, wait! I have another idea!

(Patrick sounded off another battle cry and charged toward Vexus again, only to be kicked away again.)

Patrick: GAH! How does she do that?

Vexus: Enough foolishness! This ends now!

(The butterfly wings on Vexus' back suddenly transformed into twenty long metal strips which she thrusted toward her opponents like swords. One metal strip wrapped around Jenny and smashed her into the ground. Another couple strips spun around like fans forming a vortex of wind that blew Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy against a wall. Sadie ran in with her ultimawhip, but another one of the metal strips slammed down on top of her.)

Nick: SADIE!

(Angry, Nick jumped to Vexus and tried his best deflecting the metal strips with his sword. Kristy, Nora, Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck were watching form the corner as Nick tried to defend himself. But Vexus laughed as one metal stip sliced across Nicks stomach giving him a huge deep cut. Kristy gasped as Nick feel over.)

Kristy: Nick! No! I got to help him!

Nora: Don't be foolish girl! WAIT!

(Kristy ran out from the corner with the ultimacrystal out in front of her as she ran to Nicks side. But she tripped and fell face first to the ground and right on top of the ultimacrystal. Nick saw her fall before he nearly lost consciousness.)

Nick: KRISTY!

(Vexus raised her head as she saw Nick girlfriend trying to get up.)

Vexus: How did you get out of your cage?

(Vexus ran over to Kristy and grabbed her throat. What nobody noticed was that the ultimacrystal which Kristy fell on top of was missing.)

Vexus: Before your boyfriend dies, I think it would suit me better if he saw me kill you first!

Kristy: LET. . . .GO!

(Kristy put her hands on Vexus' body to try to push herself out of the robots grasp. Suddenly, Vexus felt an intense power surging within her. Kristys hands and eyes suddenly started to glow as it felt like energy was being drained from the evil robots body.)

Vexus: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU-AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!

(Everyone was too preoccupied to see what was happening with Vexus and Kristy as they were trying to see if Nick was okay. Spongebob used all of his healing magic to make the large scar on Nicks stomach disappear. Nick got up and saw his friends with their weapons held out ready to fight Vexus again.)

Jenny: Where's Vexus?

(A blinding light shone in the dungeon and quickly disappeared. The group turned to fight Vexus again, but to their surprise, Vexus was knocked out and back to her original form. And Kristy stood right on top of her.)

Nick: Kristy? Did. . . .you defeat Vexus?

Kristy: I'm not sure. The whole thing was kind of a blur to me.

Tuck: I totally saw it myself! Kristy totally destroyed Vexus!

(Nora, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon reappeared from the corner and walked up to the heroes.)

Brad: It was like nothing I've ever seen! Vexus had her in her grasp, but she put her hand on Vexus and she reverted to normal almost as if those ultimacrystals she absorbed are no longer inside her!

Nora: Well, it all happened so fast. It was hard to confirm.

Sandy: That sure is mighty strange. What do ya'll think happened?

Sadie: I don't know. But we'll figure it out when we get back.

Brit: NOT SO FAST YOU IDIOTIC LOSERS!

(The Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff flew over to the group with murder in their eyes.)

Tiff: You might have Vexus beat, but we won't fall for any of your tricks!

Brit: Right! And what better way to get back at an enemy than by destroying his girlfriend?

(Brit and Tiff raised their hands at Kristy and zapped her with some blue lightning.)

Nick: NO!

(As Kristy felt the pain surging throughout her body, her eyes and hands began to glow murderously again. The lightning suddenly had no effect on her, and she redirected it in the direction of the Krust Cousins. It resulting impact bruised their bodies and destroyed their Pip Crystal dresses revealing them in their underwear. Brit and Tiff ran out of the dungeon screaming in embarassment. The heroes turned a shocked and disturbed glance at Kristy.)

Kristy: But. . .I wasn't able to do that before!

Spongebob: Not unless. . .

Sadie: You don't think?

Spongebob: Only one way to find out. Kristy, where is the ultimacrystal?

Kristy: It was on the ground before I tripped and fell on top of it.

Nick: Oh, no.

Kristy: What?

Nick: Kristy. . . . . . . .you've absorbed the full power of the ultimacrystal.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!


	45. Just Some Running and Fighting

Before I begin, I just want to announce that the Ultima series has it's own wikia site! To go to it, follow the link on my profile and edit stuff however you like.

PS. I know the chapter title sucks. Get off my back already!

* * *

(Back at the Safe House, Phineas and his brother Ferb were drawing designs for superhero costumes.)

Phineas: What do you think Ferb? Do the colors clash too much?

(Ferb simply put his shoulders up.)

Phineas: Yeah. I guess tights are a bad idea.

(As they are drawing out their costumes, Candace suddenly walks up to them.)

Candace: Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing this time?

Phineas: Oh, hi Candace! We we're just designing our own superhero costumes so that we can be able to help our friends in battle.

Candace: Superheroes? Haven't you sorta been there, done that? Oh, never mind! Once mom hears what you've been doing, you're going down, down, DOWN!

(Candace stomps off to go find mom while Phineas and Ferb get back to work. Then, their friends, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford walk by.)

Isabella: Hi Phineas. What'cha doin'?

Phineas: We're designing some cool superhero costumes. You wanna help?

Buford: As long as there's gonna be some hurting.

Baljeet: When does fighting crime not have hurting?

(The five kids sat down and got to work on the designs.)

* * *

(Nick, Sadie, Kristy, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy were standing outside in the wasteland one hundred feet away from the Organizations castle.)

Sadie: I can't believe Kristy absorbed the entire Ultimacrystal!

Kristy: I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened!

Sandy: Well, I guess we all know what this means. The Organization is not going to stop until they get that crystal again. I'm afraid you Kristy are a prime target.

Kristy: This can't be happening to me!

Nick: It won't! Jenny and her friends already left to warn others of the situation. Nobody in the Organization would dare lay a finger on you! Not while I'm around!

Marlon: You've got that right Dork King.

(Everyone turned their heads to see Marlon and Shannon as well as their friends Zuko, Huntsgirl, and Cassim approaching them.)

Marlon: However, we are not from the Organization. So we get finger-laying rights.

(Nick stepped in front of Kristy in a defensive position threatening them with his brightly glowing Ultimasword.)

Marlon: Fine. If that's the way it's going to be. Zuko, Huntsgirl, Cassim, keep Nick's friends busy!

Zuko: But they're the good guys.

Marlon: I said do it!

(Marlon and Nick ran in and clashed swords with each other. Shannon ran in to assist, but Sadie stepped in the way, and the two of them fought each other.)

Spongebob: Hang on Nick! I'll save you!

(Spongebob ran to assist Nick in battle. However, Zuko blocked the way.)

Spongebob: Oh, hey Zuko. Look, I know we haven't talked much and haven't gotten to know each other well. But I'm willing to try.

Zuko: Don't worry. I'll try and make this easy on you.

(Zuko threw some punches at Spongebob turning them into fireballs. The sponge was able to defend himself with the staff to blast water at the fire-bender. Patrick ran in to help, but Cassim ran over to him with his scimitar drawn. Patrick put his shield up and cowered in fear.)

Cassim: Oh, please. I can't bring myself to attack someone like you.

(But to his surprise, Patrick charged at him and rammed the shield into his stomach forcing him back.)

Patrick: Ha-ha! Sucker punch!

Cassim: Hmph. However, I will try this once.

(Cassim and Patrick were now duking it out as Sandy and Rose were deflecting each others attacks. Rose swung her staff around while Sandy threw punches and karate chops with her gauntlets.)

Sandy: Why are ya'll followin' this jerk anyway?

Rose: It's. . .complicated to explain right now.

(Meanwhile, the battle between Nick and Marlon was heating up. Marlon's flame sword grew with power as it slammed into Nick's sword. Nick was overwhelmed and fell back onto the ground.)

Marlon: Ha-ha! You loose again, loser!

(Marlon raised his sword high ready to impale him, until Sadie's whip grabbed a hold of his hands forcing him down. Marlon looked angrily at Sadie who forced him away from Nick and had Shannon beat. )

Sadie: Don't you dare hurt my brother!

Marlon: Hey! This is between me and him! You are going to pay for that!

Sadie: Go ahead then! Attack me!

Marlon: I will!

Sadie: Then do it!

(Marlon grabbed his flame sword and prepared to charge after Sadie. However, he seemed hesitant. Everyone was wondering what was going on.)

Nick: Marlon? What are you. . .

Kristy: GUYS!

(The Toon Patrol car showed and parked right by the heroes. Stepping out was Judge Doom, followed by Wiseguy and the other weasels.)

Judge Doom: I hope I'm not interrupting anything! We're just here to take back what was ours!

Nick: Kristy does not belong to you!

Wiseguy: But she has something that DOES! Fork her over!

Marlon: Back off! WE FOUND HER FIRST!

(Marlon, Shannon, Zuko, Rose, and Cassim faced Doom and the Toon Patrol.)

Shannon: You are all going down!

Judge Doom: Not likely! Shoot them all!

(The Toon Patrol pulled out their machine guns and opened fire on Marlon and his gang. They defended themselves by putting up a fire barrier and firing some energy shots of their own.)

Sandy: Now's our chance. We can escape while they're distracted!

Nick: Great. Everyone get by me.

(Everyone stood around Nick as he teleported everyone away.)

* * *

(Nick and his friends now found themselves within the city ruins.)

Spongebob: Phew. That was close.

Patrick: Yeah. You think they'll stop chasing us?

Nick: No way. They won't stop until they have Kristy and the Ultimacrystal inside of her. We have to get back to the Safe House and formulate a plan.

Kristy: What about me? What am I going to do? I don't want to be like this!

Anti-Cosmo: Oh, don't worry! You won't be for long!

(Up in the sky, a swarm of Anti-Fairies flew down led by Anti-Cosmo.)

Spongebob: It's the Anti-Fairies!

Nick: We'll blow them away!

(An entire wave of Anti-Fairies dived down on the group. But Spongebob put a barrier up right on time. When the Anti-Fairies crashed, Nick fired a laser from his Ultimasword blasting them away. But another wave came flying down on them. Sadie stepped up and twirled the Ultimawhip around creating a vortex sucking the Anti-Fairies inside.)

Anti-Cosmo: OOH, confound it! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!

(Anti-Cosmo lifted his wand to the sky and poofed up a giant mirror on top of the group. As the mirror fell, Patrick put his shield up. But the mirror was to powerful and shattered on contact. Everyone could feel a strange black aura absorbing the power from their bodies.)

Nick: Our powers are draining! We've got to get out of here!

(Nick raised his sword preparing to teleport away.)

Anti-Cosmo: Yes. Teleport back to your "Safe House"! Then we will follow you and attack the place until we find you!

(Nick lowered his sword not wanting to take that risk.)

Nick: Fine. Then we'll just have to teleport someplace else!

(Before Anti-Cosmo could blast them with his black wand, Nick teleported everyone away.)

* * *

(The group arrived in a different area this time. They stood in the center of an abandoned airport with a large plane destroyed on the runway.)

Nick: There. We got away again.

Sandy: Uh, I wouldn't be to sure about that!

(Everybody looked at a nearby hangar and saw the three-headed dog, Cerberus sniffing around. Eventually, he found the heroes and lunged after them.)

Patrick: AUGH! NICE DOGGY!

(Patrick got in front of the group and slammed his shield to the ground. A massive chasm formed underneath Cerberus causing him to fall in.)

Spongebob: All right Pat!

(However, Cerberus is able to climb out and glare at the heroes at eye level. At this point, Hades showed up in a cloud of smoke and presented himself to them.)

Hades: The jig's up folks. You can't run away from us!

Sadie: Yes we can! Watch!

(Nick raised the sword in the air again and teleported his friends away once more.)

* * *

(The group found themselves in a new area. Now, they were on top of a large cruise ship which had somehow ended up on land.)

Sadie: Nick, we can't run away from them forever! Let's just go back to the Safe House and formulate a plan!

Nick: NO! You heard Anti-Cosmo. They will continue to follow us. And if they see us teleport to the Safe House, they'll be relentless in their attack.

Sandy: Well what the heck are we gonna do?

Him: Oh, don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. I'll take her off your hands.

(The red lobster-handed demon known as Him snuck up behind Kristy and grabbed her in his claws.)

Kristy: NICK!

Nick: KRISTY!

Him: Oh, dear. Look at the time. I really must get going.

Nick: No you don't!

(Before Him and Kristy disappeared in a puff of red smoke, Nick dove head first into the plume. Soon, Nick was gone as well.)

Spongebob: NICK! COME BACK TO US!

(A missile suddenly struck missing everyone. Up in the sky, Skulker loaded up another missile. On the ground beneath the ship were the blue-skinned bounty hunter, Cad Bane and the albino peacock, Lord Shen.)

Skulker: WHERE IS THE GIRL?

Patrick: Um, to lunch?

(Skulker prepared another missile as Sadie, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy got into their defensive positions.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Nick, Kristy, and Him had just poofed into a dark corridor of the castle. Nick smacked Him against the wall trying to force him to let go of Kristy.)

Him: YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!

(Him's mouth opened wide spewing a green energy blast at the Ultimasword wielder. Nick blocked using the Ultimasword and sent the blast directly at his opponent. But Him turned into smoke and blew right past him over to Kristy.)

Him: Let's go girl!

Kristy: Let go of me!

Nick: Get your hands off of her!

(Nick jumped up and sliced at Him, but since he was smoke, his hits didn't do a thing.)

Him: (yawn) Let's finish this up already.

(Him became solid again and grabbed Nick by the throat using his claws.)

Him: Now Ultimasword wielder, prepare to DIE!

(Him squeezed hard choking Nick. Kristy was helpless to do anything but yell.)

Kristy: STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Him: BACK OFF WOMAN!

(Him zapped Kristy with his laser eyes and went back to choking Nick. But suddenly, right behind him, Kristy stood up looking very angry and surrounded in her white aura.)

Kristy: I SAID LET. . .HIM. . .GO!

(The light covered the room. It was too much for Him. He screamed before dissipating into the air and dropping Nick on the ground. When Nick stood up, the room seemed to be burnt from the bright flash.)

Kristy: Oh dear. Did I do it again?

Nick: I guess so. Are you okay?

Kristy: I feel fine I guess.

(The two kids suddenly heard a banging on the door.)

Father: HEY! WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE IN THERE?

(The door burst open and Father came in looking incredibly mad.)

Father: YOU TWO?

Kristy: NICK! GET US OUT OF HERE!

Nick: I'M ON IT!

(Nick raised his sword up before the fireball made contact.)

* * *

(Back at the cruise ship, the anti-fairies were now swarming above watching as Skulker led Cad Bane and Lord Shen to the top. Hades also joined the party fighting Sadie, Spongebob, and Patrick. Sandy somehow got lost along the way.)

Sadie: We can't keep fighting them off! Where the heck is Nick?

Hades: The heck if I know. But once he sees you in trouble, he's bound to come running.

(Hades formed two fireballs in his hands and tossed them at Sadie. Spongebob was able to douse them with a burst of water from his staff and then he shot that water into Hades. The lord of the Underworld was now heaving mad and ran after the two. But Patrick suddenly stepped up and charged at the evil god knocking him off the edge of the ship resulting in a long plummet.)

Patrick: Ha-ha! Take that fire-headed guy!

Spongebob: Pat c'mon! We gotta find Sandy!

(Patrick and Spongebob ran inside the ship to find their friend. However, Lord Shen blocked the entrance displaying his impressive tail feathers.)

Lord Shen: You are not going anywhere until you defeat me!

Sadie: Fine! We will!

(Sadie stepped up front to fight the peacock who brought out various knives. Spongebob and Patrick stood by her side to assist.)

* * *

(Inside the cruise ship, Nick and Kristy reappeared inside and found themselves in the darkened hall. But right when they showed up, Zim appeared and presented himself to the two.)

Zim: PITIFUL HUMANS! I SHALL. . .

Nick: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

(An orb of light fired from the tip of Nick's sword and struck Zim in the face knocking him against the wall. As he collapsed, GIR showed up and lifted his master up off the ground.)

GIR: UP, UP, AND AWAY!

(They blasted off through the roof until they were gone.)

Kristy: Nick, we are at the ship, aren't we?

Nick: GAH, IDIOT! I MUST'VE TELEPORTED US INSIDE INSTEAD OF OUTSIDE! GRRR! THESE STUPID VILLAINS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!

Kristy: It's my fault. I should've stayed in the Safe House while you and your friends ran off.

Nick: Nobody's blaming you. We will find a way to fix this. I promise.

Cad Bane: Aw, my heart's all the flutter.

(Nick and Kristy look down the hall and see Cad Bane standing there with a long rifle in hand.)

Cad Bane: I almost don't have it in me to pull the trigger.

(Bane took careful aim.)

Cad Bane: Almost.

(Bane fired the shot which Nick deflected on time. He charged at the bounty hunter with his sword sticking out in front. But suddenly, a grenade was thrown by his feet. Nick noticed this and back away before it could explode. The blast didn't kill Nick, but it did blow him away. Before he could stand back up, Bane pointed the rifle at his face.)

Cad Bane: I hope your girlfriend watches every moment of what I'm about to do next.

(Bane prepared to pull the trigger. But before he could, a lightning fast invisible force punched him in the face blasting him through the wall. When the fast moving blur stopped, Sandy stood in place.)

Sandy: There you fellas are! Where've ya'll been?

Nick: Does it really matter right now? We need to get back on top.

Sandy: Well no sweat. I'll lead you two up there.

(Everybody followed Sandy through the cruise ship back to the outside.)

* * *

(Back outside, Spongebob and Patrick had their hands full battling Lord Shen while Sadie was using her whip to destroy the oncoming missiles fired by Skulker.)

Skulker: This is getting tedious! EVERYONE, CHARGE!

(Right then, multiple vortexes opened up and an entire army of Organization soldiers along with other villains stepped out surrounding the cruise ship.)

Sadie: Are you kidding me?

Skulker: I do not kid girl. Especially when I'm hunting someone.

(Skulker prepared another laser onto Sadie. But from down below, the grunts were screaming and firing their weapons already fighting something. Sadie could see Marlon, Shannon, Zuko, Rose, and Cassim on the ground defeating the vast army with their weapons and skills.)

Marlon: Get out of my way you losers!

(Skulker rolled his eyes not expecting any of this.)

Skulker: For once, I'd like things to go our way!

(The hunting ghost flew down to assist the grunts in battle. With Skulker gone, Sadie turned her attention to Spongebob and Patrick who just got thrown around by Lord Shen. The peacock brought out more knives and prepared to toss them at the two.)

Lord Shen: Farewell you two.

(But before Shen could toss the knives, the Ultimawhip wrapped around his neck, and Sadie threw him off the ship defeating him.)

Patrick: Look! Up in the sky!

(High above, an entire swarm of Anti-Fairies showed up and circled the ship.)

Anti-Cosmo: HA-HA! I knew we'd track you down eventually! TALLY-HO!

(The Anti-Fairies rained down multiple magical blasts on the ship. However, Patrick was able to project his shield like an umbrella above him and his friends deflecting the attacks.)

Spongebob: Nice job Patrick!

Sadie: Uh, don't celebrate yet guys!

(Everyone noticed a bunch of soldiers climbing on top of the ship with guns pointing at them.)

Spongebob: Oh, no you don't!

(Spongebob pointed his staff forward using a wind spell to knock them off. But more grunts kept climbing up.)

Sadie: Get off!

(Sadie's whip smacked the grunts off the edge and even knocked them out. But more and more kept climbing up.)

Sadie: There's no end to this.

Patrick: If only Nick were here!

Nick: You called?

(Nick jumped out and started hacking up grunts left and right. Sandy also ran in with some well placed karate chops knocking them out while Kristy stayed behind where she is safe.)

Anti-Cosmo: THERE SHE IS! THERE'S THAT GIRL! AFTER HER!

(The Anti-Fairies dove down to make a grab for Kristy.)

Nick: Is everyone here?

Sadie: YES! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

(At the last split second, Nick teleported everyone out of the way causing the Anti-Fairies to crash into the cruise ship making it explode. The grunts and Marlon's gang ducked for cover was shrapnel from the ship flew everywhere. The grunts and villains were forced to retreat while Marlon and his group got out from behind a rock.)

Shannon: What was that?

Zuko: Nick and his friends were on that thing!

Cassim: Did they perish?

Marlon: Not likely. They must've disappeared somewhere else.

Rose: But where?

Marlon: I don't know, but we will find them. I want that Ultimacrystal! And I will get it if it's the last thing I do!

(Marlon ran through the dust cloud where the large ship collapsed and Shannon followed. Zuko, Rose, and Cassim on the other hand were starting to question Marlon's leadership.)

* * *

(Nick and his friends reappeared in the middle of what used to be a park in the middle of the city.)

Sandy: Now what are we gonna do? The Organization will never stop hunting us. And if we march on over to the Safe House, they will relentlessly destroy it.

Nick: I know, I know. We need to come up with a new plan. We can't just run away from the Organization forever.

Judge Doom: You no longer need to!

(From behind a burnt tree, Judge Doom appeared again looking horribly beaten up and singed by fire. His black hat is gone revealing his wacky white hair and his black coat was almost covered in blue embers. He still wore his glasses which were already breaking and his face looked horribly maimed as a result of the burn marks.)

Spongebob: Yikes. Looks like Marlon really did a number on him.

Judge Doom: This is you last chance heroes! Unhand that girl to ME. . .

(The judge removes his glasses revealing his blood red eyes which literally popped out frightening everyone. His voice started to become high-pitched as well.)

Judge Doom: OR EEEEELLLSSSEEE!

Spongebob and Patrick: AUGH! NICK! SAVE US!

Nick: I'm on it! Sadie, watch over Kristy!

(Nick charged in with his Ultimasword glowing white. But the judge was one step ahead. When he pulled off his left glove, oil poured out from his sleeve and covered the ground making him slip and fall. A large golden boxing glove popped out from the empty sleeve and punched Nick in the face.)

Kristy: NICK! NO!

(Kristy was about to run in to help, but Sadie stopped her.)

Sadie: Don't! Remember what happened last time you ran into a fight?

Kristy: But. . .but Nick!

Sadie: Don't worry. I'll help him out.

Sandy: And me, Spongebob, and Patrick are gonna help too. Right guys?

(But the two could not respond. They were huddled together still traumatized by the frightening image of Judge Doom.)

Sandy: Aw, suck it up! Nick needs our help!

(The four warriors got up and ran to assist Nick in battle. But Dooms golden boxing glove went missing and poured out more of the black stuff. Everybody ran right into it.)

Patrick: Aw, man! All over my new shoes!

Spongebob: Um, you don't wear shoes Patrick.

Patrick: Well if I did, I'd be really peeved.

Sadie: Wait. Something's wrong. I can't move!

Sandy: Neither can I!

(Nobody could move. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Sadie were caught in the black stuff. Nick was pushed into it too.)

Nick: It's tar! We're stuck!

(Dooms hand transformed into a golden saw blade which was on its way to slice everyone apart. But before he could lower it upon them, a white burst of energy destroyed it and the judges hand. Doom looked in anger as Kristy was glaring angrily at him with her hands glowing in that same white glow.)

Kristy: LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Judge Doom: OR ELSE WHAT?

(The super powered girl ran at Doom with her fists still glowing a blinding white color. With one punch, Kristy's fist ran straight through the judges chest and out the back. When Kristy pulled her fist out, Doom had a perfectly circular hole in his chest and began to cough up black ink.)

Judge Doom: A th. . .that. . .that's allllll. . . .f-f-f-folks!

(He collapsed on the ground and faded away into black smoke, and soon the villainous toon was no more. With him defeated, Kristy returned to normal and looked at her friends who were dumbstruck in awe.)

Kristy: I did it again, didn't I.

Nick: Looks like it.

(Spongebob used his levitation spell to lift him and his friends from out of the tar and over to Kristy.)

Kristy: I don't know what's happening to me.

Sandy: From I I've seen, you seem to zone out whenever Nick is in trouble.

Kristy: Is that true?

Spongebob: It must be! You're in love with Nick and would do anything to help him! All those times you were in that weird power state, it was all to rescue Nick!

Nick: Now that you think of it, you do always transform whenever I'm around.

Kristy: Oh. Then you're welcome.

Sadie: All right. But we still have a situation. How are we going to escape all these villains?

Father: YOU CAN'T!

(A burst of fire shot out in the center. Appearing from the massive flare was Father.)

Father: DIDN'T THINK I'D FORGET ABOUT YOU, DID YOU!

Sandy: Bring it on! We'll keep on fighting you varmints for as long as it takes!

Father: Oh, don't worry. It won't take long at all! After all the other villains failed to captured that girl, I have been charged with the task of bringing her back to the castle myself!

Nick: We don't have time for this!

(Nick raised his sword up in the air.)

Father: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELEPORTING AWAY! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU GO! THE ORGANIZATION WILL NEVER STOP HUNTING YOU DOWN!

(Nick lowered his sword and prepared to fight.)

Father: Go ahead and fight me! Even if you beat me, I'll keep coming back and hunting you! You won't change a thing until you surrender her!

Nick: I will NEVER GIVE UP KRISTY!

Father: SO BE IT!

(Two fireballs formed in Fathers hands. But before he could throw them, he was bombarded by a barrage of ice cream scoops and ice cubes. Up in the sky, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 flew up in the sky until firing their weapons until Father was buried.)

Numbuh 1: Hang on you guys! We're here to save you!

(The Kids Next Door hovered down to meet with their friends.)

Spongebob: How did you guys know to look for us?

Numbuh 5: That robot girl, Jenny came to the Safe House telling us about your situation, so we decided to help.

Nick: But there's nowhere for us to go where they can't find us.

Numbuh 1: Really. Then we need a plan that will drive them away for good. Nick, teleport everyone to the Kids Next Door Moonbase.

Nick: Okay, but why?

Numbuh 1: We're going to prepare for a epic battle. To protect Kristy.

(Nick didn't have any other options, so he agreed. He raised his Ultimasword high and prepared to teleport everybody to the Moonbase. However, Father heard everything and already has a plan of his own set in mind.)

* * *

Up next, the KND are ready to lend a hand in the protecting of Kristy. (If she really needs protecting that is)


End file.
